


Restoring Draconia

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pradesh - Freeform, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 339,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: The war is over, Acnalogia is dead. The last of the Founding Dragon Queens of Earthland calls upon her son and the Dragonslayers of Fiore to find the hidden nests of the dragons killed by Acnalogia so that she can hatch them and return dragons to the skies of Earthland.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N Welcome! This will be my 11th chapter piece since I decided to start following my muse instead of ignoring her. Not much compared to some of my idols on here but I’m pretty proud of it. Here’s my opening warnings.:

I write M rated content, there will be blood, violence, death, some of it described in graphic detail, triggers galore and I will not place warnings on the fronts of chapters or before they happen. I am not paid to write here, I do it as a hobby I don’t spend a lot of time editing, so grammar and spelling failures may happen. You may find everything from rape to torture, male/male pairings, graphic descriptions of sexual acts etc within a story with no warnings other than this one that they’re coming.

I write AU content, I adore the world Hiro Mashima created and cried when he ended the series, but with so much to work with, I will continue to write and post here as long as people review and PM and through that I see my work is enjoyed. That means my story us NOT likely to follow canon timelines and I rarely do canon pairings. I promise no pairings either, I write free hand, with just a roadmap outline for where a story is going to go, details like who is with who just happen based on how characters develop with the story progression. I DO however, listen to suggestions made in reviews and PMs, so please, leave your opinions, your insight, your hopes for the story, I do read them all and I do take them into consideration.

To those who read my work, yep, this will be a longer chapter piece, more than 10 chapters so buckle in. Work is hectic through the summer and I am working on Pradesh week too so I won’t promise my usual machine gun updates. At LEAST once a week this will be updated though and you all know, I write my pieces through to completion, I do not leave stories sitting open (Except Road Less Travelled but the epilogue for that one is being mean to me and I’ve re-written it more than a dozen times so we’re taking a break from each other until we both calm down.)

Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail, and is the Genius behind the world that I write my stories in. Origional characters like all of the Pradesh family, as well as the society/history and government/political structure of Bosco are my creations. I do not mind at all if anyone gets inspired by anything I write and choses to write using my characters or designs for Bosco, if you use the Pradesh family, just please drop a little shout out to me in an A/N so I can find the story, I love following them, and I am an avid reader who keeps up with a LOT of other peoples works. I try to keep a running update list of other authors writing using my version of Bickslows family on my profile, with links to the stories being written too and love it when people tell me they’ve found another one out there! Ok, so, off my soap box, announcements are over, all A/Ns from now on will be short and sweet. I hope you all enjoy……………...DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Restoring Draconia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The moon was full, and beneath it, beside a crystalline lake high in the mountains, two figures writhed together on a thick blanket of grass. Bodies slid against each other, soft purring sounds mingling with rumbling growls until one slid fully onto the other and the one beneath moaned as the one on top started working their hips. Grass was shredded, grasped in desperate need of leverage as the couple became more and more engrossed, as the moonlight bathed their bodies with a silvery sheen their movements became more and more frantic.

Creatures of the wild shied away at the sounds the pair made, and ripples spread over the normally smooth lakes surface as they went at each other harder and harder. Trees started to sway, the ground beginning to shudder...

“My mate…..nnngh….give me children!” The one on top snarled and the one beneath let out a long throaty purr as they reached their end, dragging the one on top with them so both roared together. The whole area shuddered, rocks skittering across the dirt, the ground shaking and trees swaying more wildly as the one beneath collapsed, her shimmering midnight scales hitting the grass and at well over 100 feet long not even counting her tail, the small waves lapping the shore of the lake made sense.

She curled her long elegant neck around to nuzzle her mates muzzle, his glittering scales gleaming under the moonlight.

“Are you saying it’s time my love?” She asked. There was a silken hiss as scales slid over scales, the male sliding from his mates back and flopping ungracefully on his side, gleaming midnight eyes shining up at her.

“Acnalogia is dead, if we do not act, our kind will cease to exist on this world. Besides, it has been centuries since we have raised hatchlings...I miss it.” He purred at her and she tilted her head, silver eyes glinting.

“We should find those waiting to be born first, we’ve six months before I lay my eggs, it would be good for our own brood to hatch with those of our lost tatsu….” She replied, fondly nuzzling him more and he pressed back into her touch with his own muzzle.

“Call our son...the Slayers have had time enough to recover from the war. It is time they brought life to Dragons again instead of being wielders of our dooms.” He said softly against her.

She lifted her head from their gentle affection and looked up at the moon, pushing herself into the light, into the arms of the mother moon and using her magic to reach out to her human son.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucys better judgement….a topic that Lucy really felt needed her attention more often. Like when Cana suggested taking a “Booty Call” trip to Autumn City where the biggest Casino there, the Songbird, was hosting a week long competition for male strippers lovingly called “Raining Men week!” Really, just Canas enthusiasm was red flag enough, she could have said no, Erza had, opting to go on a mission with Natsu and Gray. Levy had too, the fact she was three months pregnant with Jets baby was irrelevant, she could have gotten non-alcoholic drinks and Jet really COULD live a week without her. Cana got Lucy and Evergreen in the end, the later because her break up with Elfman had happened two months ago and she still hadn’t gone on a date and Cana saw that as a sin.

The train ride up to Autumn city had been fun, Lucy would freely admit that, and their rooms at the hotel were gorgeous, Cana had her father call in a favor from the owner and had really hooked them up, rooms at the Songbird had been booked months in advance for this it seemed, yet Cana and her two friends each had beautiful spacious rooms with balconies overlooking the grand atrium in the center of the 45 story hotel.

Now she was in the smoky dark of the evenings host club for the competition, one of the smaller ones hosting that week and the tickets had been hard to get Canas father had some serious pull in Autumn City it seemed..They had missed the first two days, but Cana was grinning at the names and descriptions of the top men after the preliminaries.

“Wait what the fuck is this Cana?” Lucy demanded, thrusting the pamphlet from the table in Canas face. Cana blinked at it and grinned wickedly. “It’s Autumn City Lubitch, no holds barred here, prostitution is legal here, and that’s part of the reason we’re HERE!” Cana replied. 

Evergreen frowned grabbing the pamphlett from Lucy and gaped. Right on the first page it had a warning. “Club PNY will be using special magical effects to enhance audience enjoyment of the show, birth control will be mandatory at the request of the dancers that will be present. If you do not wish to participate in sexual acts with the dancers, you are free not to, but if you are not comfortable watching, do not attend this evenings competition.” Both Lucy and Evergreen were gaping but Cana ignored them, drooling over the descriptions of the men that would be a part of everything tonight.

“Raven, 6’ 2” with long wavy black hair streaked with red the color of his eyes has a score of 94 going into these rounds. Ohhhh He’s fucking Boscan, shit I love that country, you know, we should take a trip there, seriously….Gods...it’s hot in here isn’t it?” Cana was saying and Lucy felt it, it wasn’t the temperature of the room though, she just felt...hot...and the sensual electro mix music was just adding to it somehow, the bass vibrating through her.

“Ladies, tonight is one of only two nights of this week long celebration of the finest men on Earthland that you will be allowed to partake and let the rain get you wet!” The announcer suddenly said over the music and fans kicked on, Lucy felt the air start to move and her eyes almost rolled back in her head as a wash of just...lust...flowed over her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You’re on last for obvious reasons Cris.” The official smirked at the tall dark haired man in the tight blue shirt and shiny black pants, the biggest man in the group, and this events ace in the hole for delivering tonights activities the way the organizers had wanted them. Gods he owed so very much to the night club owner in Bosco for sending him this mans brother, if not for “Raven” this whole thing would not have been the event it was shaping up to be, they had the Lunar Dragon Slayer, and tomorrow was the full moon, tonight, he was already pumping off enough Dragon Pheromones to drive the already heated ladies out of their minds out there. At 500K per ticket, he was making more off the two nights they were doing this than any other and the fact the Dragon Slayer had agreed to participate...in every way, thanks to his brother it seemed, who happened to already be one of the front runners in the competition? Yeah. Maxiv was counting his blessings in jewels.

They wouldn’t have Cristoff anywhere where his effect could leak tomorrow night, but tonight and the night after the full moon his effect wouldn’t make people totally mindless. It was perfect. He’d paid plenty to get the brothers here, the youngest, stage named Raven, had entered the competition apparently on a bet with their older brother who was also in the competition, but then he’d approached Maxiv with the idea of bringing this brother there and capitalizing on his brothers “effect” on people during a full moon and Maxiv hadn’t been sure but just seeing the man, tall, built like a fucking god with all those delicious Dragon traits and Boscan to boot? He’d taken the deal Vander had proposed, and Vander had gotten his brother to agree. In total he had three of them, three of it seemed 6 of these sexy Boscan brothers, all from the same family, Gods above.

Now even HE could feel it, he was ready to grab just about anyone and rip their clothes off, Cristoff smelled like his favorite everything, and when the slayer smirked even Maxivs heart fluttered. The other competitors were shifting, licking their lips, breathing harder, eager for their chances to get out there and Maxiv could see the women, fanning themselves, shifting in their seats, licking lips, it was 68 degrees out there and some were already sweating...this was going to be a hell of a night….

“Ok, Razer, you’re on, remember, you don’t come back stage, go out into the audience and work them, by the time tall dark and sexy brings his pheromones out there full force I want em on their second orgasms and none of you all the way naked yet..” He said firmly.

“Fuck...I’m ready to bend one over...shit...what is it you do??Gods I’ve never been so fucking horny.” One of the men growled and Cristoff turned his head, lips lifting baring sharp white fangs before he smiled. 

“Draconic pheromones...meant to attract potential mates, the more the better, we Slayers only get one...I have a lot of people to sort through...want me to try you first?” He purred and the dancer actually moaned.

Maxiv smacked his shoulder, flinching when the mans bicep proved to be about as hard as marble...shit...those were not enhancements, the brute really WAS all muscle. “No teasing, and none of you forget, if you stick your dick in something it had better be either a mouth or a vagina, clear? No fucking your fellow competitors...Vander…” He narrowed his eyes on the Raven who smirked at him. 

“Aww Maxy baby, you take the fun out of it, I like variety.” He purred and Maxiv rolled his eyes, fanning himself and promising himself he was going to go home tonight after this was over and fuck his wife until she damn well couldn’t walk.

The first dancer went out as the music roared up and the women screamed. Maxiv sighed, heading for the control booth where special filters would give him a chance to clear his head, holy hell…

Cristoff narrowed his eyes on his younger brother, tempted to smack him in the back of the head for this. Yes it was good money, very very good money, and he could pay off his condo Minstrel with this money and have enough to buy two more, but he still felt he was using his magic a little irresponsibly. Well...a side effect of his magic...it wasn’t like he especially liked going out of his mind with lust every full moon and taking anyone around him except his direct family or claimed kin with him into a deep pool of dragon pheromone induced lust and sexual need.

He’d be fine, they were locking him up in isolation for the full moon, Vander had made certain of the security and would be guarding him with Bickslow, who was also here, two slots behind Vander in the ranking too and one above Cristoff.

Bickslow went out and as he started his routine his heart caught when his eyes scanned the audience beyond the two way screen that let him see out but they couldn’t see him.

“Fuck…” He breathed, Cana wasn’t so bad, but Lucy and Evergreen? Shit...maybe Lucy wouldn’t but Evergreen was almost sure to recognize him. They’d trained together way too much, she’d seen him out of his armor more than enough to know his clan tattoos and the guy in charge of this had been clear he wanted those on display since they identified him as Boscan and Boscan men...well...they had a reputation as lovers. Well deserved too if he did say so himself.

He dove offstage quick and snatched a mask, the half phantom mask wouldn’t look bad and maybe, since he’d grown his hair out of the trihawk and it now hung almost to his shoulders in thick blue and black layers he might just get away with this. 

Getting back into position the other dancer was off stage and his music started, smirking he gripped the barstool in front of him hopped onto it. When the screen went up he flipped out onto the catwalk, grabbing the pole right up by the ceiling and hooking a leg around it then bending over backwards, easing his legs grip while extending his other over his head. In the silver spandex he was in, doing the full splits, he gave the ladies one hell of a view of all he had but that was kind of the idea. 

His routine was pretty intense, displaying his dexterity and agility in abundance, and the women absolutely lost their minds over it, when he slid near the edge of the stage there were hands all over him and he laughed, adrenaline pumping as he vaulted off the stage right into them.

He’d not been sure about this job, but the money...holy hell the money, and he got to work with two of his brothers AND make his father happy by standing guard over Cristoff for a full moon. Now...their dad didn’t know they were using the little side effect of Cristoffs magic to add to the amount of money they were earning on this job, that whole thing was Vanders doing, but if Cris was ok with it, well, Bickslow was too. 

The guarantee of two nights of pretty wild sex reminded him of a trip to Varchance outside Pelerno, where the Boscan brothels and Burlesque shows were. Boscan courtesans and escorts were respected, usually Sudehpah who hadn’t been able to hold up to the demands of their work that had gone private, you went to Verchance when casual pleasure in a bath house just wasn’t enough. 

He was fine with it, giving himself over to pleasure was something that ran in his Boscan blood. It had been a while since he’d done something on this scale, he and Laxus had hit a fetish club in Dawn City a few months back after the war to let off steam, and that had been a pretty wild time, but since then, just his usual one night stands or loose little friends with benefits things he got into now and then.

He really should just go home, take a few months off from everything and spend time in Bosco, get back to his roots, soak in bath houses filled with Grass Sea water, have great sex with bath house attendants, train at White Sea with his brothers, maybe even go on some jobs with them, Gods he’d been enjoying the fuck out of this one. Being alongside Vander and Cristoff through this had been like a breath of fresh air. With Laxus suffering now, the annual heat he went into was apparently worse every year he went without finding and claiming a mate, he was short tempered and fused as the new Guildmaster of Fairy Tail. The heat had been last month and Gods it had been hard on everyone this year even with the slayers leaving for seclusion, it was Wendys second year dealing with it and Gods that “sweet” young woman turned into a nasty Dragoness when the heat drew close, he actually felt sorry for whatever male ended up with her.

This was Bickslows chance to help his friend and guild out though. The money from this he planned to use to purchase the guild management system Kaleb had designed. Laxus absolutely loved it, and it would reduce his paperwork by a lot, giving him time to actually live a life again, something his friend really wasn’t doing right now. Then he was damn well taking that trip to Bosco he’d been wanting so badly.

Right now? He was making sure he stayed well away from where Lucy, Cana and Evergreen were seated, letting the other dancers work that area while he tried to stay far from them. Gods...if Laxus knew Lucy and Evergreen were here? He almost shuddered at the thought. He’d heard the trio were taking a party trip but Laxus hadn’t known the details when he’d called to check on Bickslow earlier that week.

“I think they’re going to Dawn City, Cana was ranting about some festival or some shit like that but nobody from the guild will be up your way, just don’t get anyone pregnant ok I really don’t need to deal with that shit.” He’d growled and Bickslow had laughed. 

“Boss, I’m Boscan, I know how to keep my boys from causing babies.” He snickered.

“Whatever, have fun man-whoring with your brothers. Come back with a girlfriend and I’ll strangle you.”

“Love you too man.” Bix had laughed.

The sting of that though really was in the fact Bickslow would have probably very much enjoyed bringing home a girlfriend, the whole singles scene was fun, and he did enjoy himself, but after the war he’d gotten a pretty strong feeling what he really wanted was some fucking stability. Trouble was? He had a reputation. He was Fairy Tails party boy, Laxus’ wingman on his frequent sexcapades. 

Good women, the kind you settled down with, didn’t seem drawn to him at all. Mira was all cuddled with Max, Lisanna had decided Nab was the closest thing to perfect for her there was, so the Strauss sisters were out, Mira was even 5 months pregnant at the moment so VERY out. Levy had married Jet and was also pregnant. Evergreen was like one of his sisters so yeah...no thanks.

Cana, well...he’d been there, twice, though the second time was an alcohol fogged vague memory, he had in fact been there and she had zero interest in settling down. Lucy...the guilds golden girl, HA! She was gorgeous, and he’d never lie and say he hadn’t thought about it, fantasized a little, maybe even used those fantasies in the shower a time or two but no, truthfully seeing her here tonight about shocked him right out of the tight spandex he’d been in. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but not his cup of tea, no, he really was looking for a woman that could keep up with him and while Lucy might be able to on some levels? On some that wasn’t the case, important things, like sex? Lucy was so painfully reserved and shy about it because of her upbringing, she dressed sexy, but she was no vixen. Too sweet too, she’d never torment people the way he liked to.

Natsu and Gray had been all over each other since Natsu had finally come around and admitted the fighting they did was more like foreplay, those two mating may have been what had driven Lucy to accept Canas invitation...whatever it was...she was there.

Cristoffs pheromones were flooding the place though, and maybe Cana had dragged her here, the woman had gotten Lucy into a few crazy situations over the years, and he was sure Evergreen had taken monumental needling to get her out of her Elfman induced funk, but still...his eyes narrowed, seeing Razer getting way too cozy with Lucy, switching directions he left the woman whose lap he’d been dancing over and nodded another dancer into his place, gliding past Razer and catching his eye, giving the man a dark warning look.

Razer rolled his eyes and removed himself from Lucy, shifting to Evergreen and Bickslow slid a leg aside a random womans at another table nearby, ok...avoiding them wasn’t gonna happen, he needed to keep himself close so he could keep the other dancers off Lucy. Cana, well, she’d kill him if he prevented her from getting her hands on one of the dancers, Evergreen? Yeah, he knew that glazed look, Cristoffs effect was already well in place with her, but Lucy still looked confused, heated, interested, but still in better possession of herself, glancing at the drinks he saw why. Ever and Cana had red straws, alcohol, Lucys was clear...non-alcoholic. She had to be pacing herself, smart around Cana.

The music changed, Vanders song starting and Bickslow tensed, Cristoff would come out after Van and once he was out here...shit was gonna get real. The women were already reaching and touching, touches getting bolder and bolder. Under normal circumstances they weren’t allowed to touch except during a private lapdance, and then never the groin area, right now though he was working to keep reaching fingers out of his G-string.

He wouldn’t mind, in fact, he’d be like Razer was currently grinding into Canas eager hands if it weren’t for Lucys chocolate eyes drifting over him making him worry she was going to realize who he was, but no. No recognition, and Ever looked so hammered and lust ridden he’d probably have been able to make out with her and she wouldn’t know it was him...that thought still gave him the creeps though...ewww.

Her eyes went back to the stage, Bickslow already knew Vanders routine was fucking incredible, he was shorter than Bix and could get away with more aerials, that and the little shit had some arm strength and could fucking work that damn pole.

Evergreen stood and he watched her lean on the stage, eyes absolutely riveted on Vander and he rolled his eyes. She’d never met Vander, and really, if she was going to end up with a brother of his tonight Vander was probably best, he’d give her a hell of a good time and...she’d met Cris a few times, ending up in bed with him would likely horrify her.

Vander didn’t miss Evergreen, which wasn’t surprising, she was a beautiful woman, and her Fairy Tail symbol bold on the swell of her breast probably drew him in because he went right to her at the end of his routine, sliding from the stage right into her arms and spinning her around as Cristoffs music started.

As soon as the big Slayer hit the stage the mood changed, from wanting to desperate need and Bickslow had to move, seeing Lucy stand and start toward that stage, he knew what would happen around Cristoff, he’d seen it before, the Slayer would be covered in writhing women and with glowing silver eyes, his younger brother would have them all, he could keep up with as many as 4 at a time and go all night and on the full moon itself? More than that, Cristoff was insatiable on the full moon and his overflowing magic kept his body going without any need of rest.

He didn’t want Lucy pulled into that, she’d end up writhing on that stage with a bunch of strange women and maybe she’d get a taste of his brother, maybe she wouldn’t, but if she touched him, she’d do things tonight he knew Lucy wouldn’t want if she were in full possession of herself.

So...he moved to intercept her.

Cristoff tore the shirt from his heavily muscled upper body, but he didn’t need to remove his pants, no, women were already doing that for him, and Lucys fingers reachedr the big slayers thigh a shudder running through her right before Bickslow managed to get through the reaching grabbing women and with a push of his magic he caught Cristoffs attention, nodded toward Lucy and had never been more grateful in his life to see his brothers eyes go silver, he closed his own eyes just in time and felt Lucy sag and collapse into his arms, put to sleep by Cristoffs spell.

Moving quickly he carried her backstage and laid her down on the couch in the dressing room he shared with Cris and Van before locking the door and hurrying back out to the main area releasing a grateful breath and letting the tension leave him as he saw Evergreen now had Vander completely naked and his younger brother had one hand up her skirt and the other massaging a bare breast Bickslow REALLY had not wanted to see.

Shaking the shivers that image put into him he slid up onto the stage to start pulling women from Cristoff, they gladly went right at him too since Cristoff was all but buried under other women and hard to reach. He’d fucking show his brothers how many he could handle.

The music kept going, and he was vaguely aware of the chaos on the stage, that the dancers were no longer keeping the women off of them. Maxiv had sold only a certain amount of tickets to these two nights, he had 40 dancers, there were 80 women, and Cristoff had sighed and admitted he was likely to occupy several at once. Vander had smirked “I can handle a few too, and Bix your limit is what… one maybe two now?” He’d smirked and Bickslow had scoffed,

“Pfft, I can still handle three or four just fine thank you very much, I’ve been in Fiore not a fucking monastery.” He’d growled and they’d laughed, a pretty brunette was kissing him and they had staggered back from Cristoff. Stage hands had already pulled out the cushions and such that would provide soft places for the participants and Bickslow tripped on one, tumbling backwards with a gasp that wrenched his mouth from the womans but she held on to him, falling on top of him and Gods help him, once his back was against the soft cushions and women were crawling on top of him he forgot all about Lucy and Evergreen and Cana and everything else but the pure raw pleasure he could give and take.

It was a few hours before Bickslow finally saw the last woman that had followed him to the cushions passed out.

“She’s out bro.” He looked up and saw Vander in a robe, looking around he saw almost all the women were “out” sleeping peacefully scattered around on the cushions.

“Just three huh?” Vander smirked and Bickslow glared at him, sliding from on top of the last woman and quickly covering her.

“Really cute though, what did you like carefully pick and choose or something?” Vander asked and Bickslow rounded on him.

“Van, I saw you fucking Evergreen damn it, that’s my fucking team mate.” He hissed in a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone.

His younger brother shrugged “Figured you at least knew her since she’s got the guild seal, look man, that woman needed a couple good orgasms, shit when she hit the first one she acted like she’d never had one in her life and I was barely warmed up, you trying to stand there and tell me she didn’t deserve to have some fun? She sure as hell acted like she enjoyed every minute and I gave her all I could…”

Bickslow sighed, still frowning but he shook his head. “Naw man...just...she’s like a sister ya know? Like seeing you fucking Xally or something…” He said and Vander cringed giving Bickslow a horrified look “Eww, you’re sick man…”

Vander handed him a black silk robe like the one he was already in and he took it, wrapping himself in it but swatting his brothers hand away and standing on his own, turning his attention to the stage where Cristoff was still at it, one woman riding him, her hands gripping his abs as she bounced vigorously on top of him with wanton abandon, another straddling his face, they were about done though by the looks of them and they were the last women still moving…

“Well, grumpy, I’m gonna help Cris get those ladies off so we can get out of here.” Vander said jumping neatly onto the stage and sliding his arms around the woman riding Cristoff, one hand gripping a full breast while the other slid between her legs and moments later she cried out and Cristoff groaned beneath her, his rumbling growl sending the one on his face screaming to her end.

Bickslow came up and eased the one off his brothers face, handing her down to Razer who carried her to some cushions and covered her up while Vander took the other one...after Cristoff was done with her. Bickslow tossed a black robe in Cristoffs face, irritated by his sated grin.

Cristoff chuckled. “No idea why you’re so pissy, that blonde looked pretty damn good, was that Lucy? Kinda looked like Lucy, I mean I’ve only seen pictures but still...I wasn’t able to get a good look...busy, but why did you have me put her to sleep?.” Cristoff said, getting to his feet and wrapping himself in the black robe.

“Yes, and over there is Cana and over there is fucking Evergreen my team mate of the last more than 10 years of my life who Vander fucked unconscious.” Bickslow growled.

“Relax Bix, they won’t remember faces real well...come on, I need a shower.” Cristoff soothed, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him backstage. Bickslow gathered Lucy and took her out to lay her down by Evergreen, making sure she was well covered before leaving Lucy sound asleep beneath a soft blanket. When they woke the women would be treated to the hot baths and spa next door to the club, fed a gourmet breakfast and sent on their way. None could come for the second night like this one, all of them magically marked as having already attended the first.

Once under the shower he shook his head as Cris and Vander bickered about who was responsible for finishing the last woman who had been on Cris and thus who should count her among the women they’d had that night...it was like being back home again….

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The following night there was only entertainment, not all of it provided by the strippers either, and Vander and Bickslow were able to stand guard over Cristoff in the private penthouse suite at the top of the Songbird Hotel. Maxiv was good for his word and had the whole floor sealed off, filtration provided so air that passed through the penthouse was blown out vents on the roof far above the city.

Cristoff was always fun on full moons, not just for the orgies he created either, he was a happy drunk, and full of laughing and compliments for his brothers.

“I don’t get it,you denied that woman all sorts of fun why?.” Vander said frowning as they played cards.

“I told you, she’s a sweet girl and she’d be horrified to wake up and find out she’d had sex with other women and you KNOW they get that worked up when they’re right by Cristoff…” Bickslow sighed.

“So she got no fun at all and slept instead of fucked, you should have let her stay with me, once I saw her...I’d have given her a real good time...” Cristoff purred, only slurring a couple of words but managing a very sober---ish expression.

“Shit...why aren’t you bringing any women up here, bring me the Blonde! I’ll give her what Bixy made her miss and then some!...fuck...I am sooooo in the mood….” Cristoff growled then laughed at the sound of his own voice.

BIckslow shook his head, chuckling in spite of himself, Moon Drunk Cristoff was always entertaining.

“You can’t get anywhere NEAR her until the full moon is well behind us you horny Dragon.” He chuckled.

“Mmmm, I so am...Gods I’d take anything right now...Vaaaannnnnn, go find me someone, playing cards is not helping I neeeeed SEX!’ Cristoff flipped to his back and snarled out the last word and Vander rolled his eyes. 

“Go take a cold shower.” Vander recommended.

“I already did, my hairs even still wet.” Cristoff pointed to his still damp hair and turned his dark eyes on Vander again.

“Vaaannnnnn.” He whined.

“I am not going out there and bringing you someone to fuck you randy lizard.” Vander snorted.

“Lizard...you called me a lizard…” Cristoff snorted, laughing a bit then abruptly sobering and glaring at his brother.

“Dragons are NOT lizards...but they are sort of reptilian, not cold blooded though...shit what was I talking about again? Ohhhh, I’m so needing sex right now...please Van, if you won’t go Then let me go, won’t take me a minute…” Cristoff offered.

“No, the whole city would turn into an orgy.” Bickslow said.

“It’s legal here, I fail to see the problem.” Cristoff retorted and snickered over slurring the word “problem”

“You can’t even walk.” Vander pointed out.

“Can so!” Cristoff growled at him, standing up. 

“I can so, I can walk any...wooooo shit is the hotel swaying?” He asked before he fell on his face, both brothers snorting and falling over laughing.

“Biiiiix, the floor hit me! Find me someone to spend the night with since Vanders an asshole who only uses me to get sex for himself and won’t help me when I neeeeeed it!!” Cristoff whined into the carpet.

“Ya know Vander…” Bickslow sighed, watching their brother throw and arm over his face to cover his eyes as he rolled to his back.

Vander rolled his eyes “You’re the one who said no fun tonight, “Let him rest! He’s gonna have a bunch of women all over him tomorrow!” you said, as if he can’t handle it, YOU’RE the one who can only handle one at a time.” His youngest brother smirked and Bickslow narrowed his eyes, Papa streaked across the room and Vander narrowly avoided the totem, then yelped as the other ones joined the effort to hit him in the head.

“Get the brother!” Papa cried. “Knock sense into him!” Pipi added “Make him pay!” Popo yelled.

Cristoff started laughing watching Vander dart around the suite avoiding the totems, he and Bickslow had spared countless times and this was how, if he ever got the upper hand, Bickslow usually beat him, endless assault by his unleashed babies.

Vander wasn’t without his own allies though and Bickslow yelped, running for the bright overhead lights in the kitchenette area to escape the shadows reaching out to pinch him.

Sprawled on the living room floor Cristoff just laughed until tears were running down his face. He was about to roll over and make a swipe to trip Vander as he raced by but the moonlight streaming in through the windows suddenly intensified and he froze, sobering completely as a familiar voice washed over him more soothing and welcome than the moonlight.

“My son, I need you, as soon as you are done there make haste to the lake of stars on Mount Stargazer.” Images flooded into his head, of battles between dragons, an entire tatsu fighting the great black Dragon of chaos, his terrible attacks killing one after another, the most horrifying thing being when one would die another...their mate...would scream in anguish and fall from the sky with them. Dragons of every color, the largest, bigger than Acnalogia himself, being his mother, Nurem, the great Dragon Queen of the Moon, one of the founding broodmothers of Earthland, her massive wings making the black dragon falter, blasts of her magic, the silvery fire from her jaws sending him reeling as she joined the fight.

“I’ll kill you! See you die as the other Queens have, you will spawn no more of the evil you call Dragons!” Acnalogia screamed, attacking her, she whirled in the air, wings churning, massive tail coming around,huge spikes running down the back of it that Cristoff knew were more than 12 feet long each, her tail slammed across the black dragons chest, ripping it open and she curled around, incredibly agile for a dragon so massive, silver fire spewing in torrents from her jaws and the black dragon faltered, blood raining down he wheeled, slamming his wings down, clutching at his torn chest. 

Nurem hovered, considering going after him and finishing him off, but the cries from her tatsu spread out across the mountains below her made her turn away, she had to help them, had to save all she could and dove down from the sky,weeping as she found one after another already dead or begging for it because they had lost their mate in the battle.

She had been with the broods, the clutches of eggs she and two other Queens had laid, Baristrasza was dead, faded after her mate was killed by the black dragon, Tupengai was dead, no small feat, the first Queen had been immensely powerful, her eggs too were in the precious brood Nurem had been guarding while the others took on Acnalogia. 

The Black dragon had used deceit, strife within the dragon communities though to bring down two of the great Queens, Nurem was not as hot headed, she was not easily fooled, her mate too was sharp, observant, Draco was ageless, the Father of celestial dragons, the true immortal among them, and he loved her beyond all reason, leaving the mortal plain had been something he’d fought, but his magic was too strong, too easy to track, so returning to the stars, to the celestial realm, had helped Nurem to keep the brood safe.

He could still be at her side at night, once his stars lit in the sky he was there, and he could still fight, but this was a struggle...a huge one.

She had to hide what remained, had to safeguard them all, and she mobilized the remains of her Tatsu, sending them out with the eggs to hide and secure them, place them in stasis until the dragons could train up the Dragon Slayers that would end Acnalogia. It was all that could be done.

To further protect the eggs she created a talisman, each dragon fed into it the location of where they had hidden the eggs, how they had protected them and how to get through those protections. The talisman would only be activated by a human hand that had not succumbed to madness, a heart that loved both dragon and human alike was all that could use it. This would ensure even if they were taken by the black dragon, that no matter what he did, he could not find all the eggs, he could never hope to destroy the future of their kind that Nurem sought to protect.

She hid the talisman, and then sent her tatsu into hiding and went into hiding herself...their time would come...Acnalogia would go down one day and when he did...these broods would bring back the greatest of the dragon bloodlines...Tupengais eggs were among them, Baristrasza,and Rainiera, the Storm Queen, mate of Igneel the king of dragons, her eggs too were among those hidden. It was a treasure beyond all others.

“You my son, will be given the talisman and will gather the Dragon Slayers of this time and recover the hidden broods, bring the eggs to me at the Palace of the Dragon Queens,where I will be able to see them hatched in safety.” 

Vander and Bickslow had both stopped, seeing Cristoff go rigid his back arching off the ground and moonlight radiated around him so intense they had to look away. When it stopped their brother was unconscious and they were both scrambling for Coms to call for help.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N, for the purposes of my AU here I will alter canon timelines and plot points. Such as the time the group spent asleep on Tenrou after Acnalogias attack. I always felt 7 years was excessive when huge and major events can happen in just a matter of weeks, so, not wanting large age gaps, for my purposes, Tenrou stole a year from the people involved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Lucy woke and was completely confused...she remembered...oh sweet Gods...she stretched, reaching around her and found only soft cushions, opening her eyes what she saw amazed her. She was still in the club, but lights were gentle and there were nicely uniformed attendants moving about quietly, helping women up. But...what had happened? She’d been reaching for him...felt this incredible pull toward the big black haired dancer...was ready to claw her way through the other women, pin the big man to the ground and...and….Gods what the fuck was going on with her?! What the…..why was she growling? People were looking at her like she was crazy...

“Ma’am? Good morning, I trust your evening was enjoyable?” The young man smiled at her and she blinked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? She’d been...at an Orgy basically and he was talking to her like she’d just been to a tea party.

“I..yeah..where?” She asked looking around there wasn’t a single dancer, the big black haired man with the Wolf tattoos was gone, the one that had pulled her from the gorgeous man on stage in the mask, he was gone too....

“The Dancers went home Miss, My name is Reggie, I’m the attendant assigned to you and your two companions, Miss Evergreen is already soaking the in the hotspring, I’ve brought you a robe and can escort you next door to join her. Once you’ve bathed there will be massages and then a gourmet breakfast.” He told her with a smile, holding out a black silk robe.

Lucy realized she was in fact...not naked. She took the robe, wrapping herself in it before she stood and dropped the blanket that had been wrapped around her, chilled and she could swear she smelled a little minty.

She felt...bereft, there was no other way to describe it. She didn’t remember anything after being pulled from running her hand over that hard muscled thigh...Maybe she was just imagining it? Had she done more? 

As she came into the area where Evergreen was she saw her guildmate was frowning down at the water, lost in thought.

“Did it seem...I’m just a little disoriented... Do you remember anything?” Lucy asked quietly as she got into the water and moved near where Ever was leaning against the edge of the pool of steaming water.

Evergreen looked at her and nodded, nibbling at her lip and reaching up to touch a spot on her neck that had just a hint of a hickey. 

“I...I’ve really only ever been with two men before last night...don’t tell anyone that…” He sharp look had Lucy immediately nodding and wide eyed.

“The first guy was right after Fantasia, Laxus banished, our team in shambles, so was my damn self esteem you know? So...I went on a bit of a bender, got drunk and...slept with…” She sighed, giving Lucy a look that made it clear she would do the celestial mage immense harm if this got out. 

“I slept with...Ren from Blue Pegasus...the Trimens were in town, had come to see Fantasia, and I ran into him and we just...ended up in bed together, I don’t remember a lot, I remember thinking I was stealing the man of the prettiest girl in Fiore...when I was drunk it made sense, afterward I felt...horrible...and Ren pretended it never happened but my virginity was gone and I sure didn’t get rid of it alone...Elfman happened a little while later..” She shook her head and Lucy was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

“I thought there was something wrong with me Lucy...I...with Ren, and with Elfman I never...I…” She blushed, looked around to be sure they were still alone then whispered.

“I never came, never got there, Gods I don’t think I even got close, and Elfman really tried it was...part of why things fell apart...he said I was cold and too...too self centered, too interested in looking good and being perfect and...and he didn’t feel like he would ever be enough to satisfy me…” Tears escaped now and Lucy was quick to close the distance, not caring she was in nothing but a little towel.

“Oh Ever, shit there’s nothing wrong with you...I’ve never either...you know, had a real orgasm during sex...and I don’t even know if I did last night, I don’t remember anything after wandering to the stage…” She blushed and Ever pulled back and stared at her.

“Nothing? I...I saw women all over that last dancer...well...when I looked that way...I really was just...consumed by the man with me…” Ever sighed.

Ever smiled at her “The man I was with? He made me feel so incredibly good, so glad I was a woman...and I came twice, the second time so hard I...I passed out…” Ever blushed again and Lucy smiled.

“I don’t know what all happened with me, I woke up still in my clothes though....” She admitted.and Evergreen laughed, they both did, laughed and cried and that was how Cana, when she sauntered in carrying a mimosa, found them.

“The fuck is up with you two laughing yourselves to tears in here?” She asked grinning at them as she dropped her robe and didn’t bother with a towel, waltzing into the water naked.

She looked way too happy, way to fucking…..smug...for Lucys wellbeing.

“So...who was right? I wanna hear it bitches...tell Mama Cana who set up the best fucking night of the damn year for you two?” She demanded and Evergreen rolled her eyes.

“I admit...I..enjoyed myself.” Evergreen managed.

Cana snorted, giving her friend and dark look. “Bull fucking shit Evergreen, I saw you score that hot thing, what was his stage name? Raven! You were all over that man and he...was all over you too...I had Razer on his back with his mouth right where I wanted it or I’d have been over there asking you to share.” Cana cackled.

Evergreen narrowed her eyes “I’d have told you to fuck off.” She said firmly and Cana grinned. 

“And Lucy! Miss “I’m not drinking somebody has to be responsible” I saw you climbing on that stage and even had that blue haired dancer right behind you!!” Cana drained her glass and frowned when it ran empty.

“I don’t remember much, I wish I did and...I...I kinda wish I knew who he was...I felt like I did know him somehow, there were familiar things about him...it was weird.” Lucy sighed, if she was honest? She was almost depressed about this, she felt like she’d only had a tiny taste, like something amazing had happened she wasn’t even aware of and...like something really big and important had happened and she had felt it, tasted it...but...it had somehow escaped her.

“Honey if there were familiar things about that hot thing? Lead me to whoever he reminded you of because DAMN.” Cana said and Lucy and Evergreen exchanged eye rolls.

They laughed, and finally left the baths for fantastic massages definitely done to ease the muscle soreness all of them were feeling, even Cana, and then, feeling refreshed and relaxed, they went to a breakfast that was absolutely delicious.

Through the laughing, kidding, and chatting about maybe going shopping or to one of the casinos, Lucy kept struggling with the same feeling...something had happened, something special, and at least one of those dancers were familiar, she was sure she knew who he was...she just really couldn’t think of exactly who he might be…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I’m fine...Bickslow...stop it...I’m a fucking healer, if I say I’m fine…” Cristoff growled and Bickslow withdrew the forehead thermometer, giving his brother a narrow eyed look.

“I still think we should back out tonight. Nurem wants Cris to go see her.” He said. He wasn’t feeling it like he had been going into the first night, and Cristoff seeming to have a seizure that turned out being his Dragon mother contacting him using the moonlight, had unsettled him...almost as much as seeing Lucy and the others at the club had. At least he was certain she wouldn’t be at tonight's event, he and Vander and Cris were all still competing, though Cris planned to drop out once tonight was done.

“I’m in fourth right now and have no interest in winning, I’m only here for this exploitation of the side effects of my magic during a full moon.” Cristoff said with a growl. Vander sighed, sitting back in a chair.

“Fine, but Nurem said when we were done here, and Bix I still think you short changed that blonde.” Vander said firmly. That got Cristoffs attention and Bickslow contemplated having Papa take over the shair Vander was sitting in and slamming him into the ceiling a few times.

“What Blonde? Are we talking about Lucy?” He demanded, Bickslow had implied over breakfast that morning that Cristoff had imagined all of that and Cristoff had frowned but been unable to argue, imagining sex and having sex and planning to have sex all of it got pretty jammed up in his head during a full moon. That and he was way too distracted by his mothers call to even think about focusing well.

“You could talk to Maxiv and see about getting her a ticket for tonight maybe, I don’t know, your call but Nix, I still don’t see why you stopped her, she wouldn’t have been hurt.” Cristoff said and Bickslow sighed.

“She’s just a good friend, like a little sister to Laxus and I kind of see her that way myself so I just...I know she wouldn’t act like that without your pheromones getting her going Cris and I’m damn sure Cana tricked her into being there somehow, that shits not Lucys idea of fun, so...I still feel I did the right thing.” Bickslow said firmly.

Cristoff smiled, Bickslow had such a great heart...

For a long while after Bickslow had been smuggled out of Bosco to protect him from the Steel Councils order to have all Seith mages “purged” from existence, Cristoff had been angry with their father for not just moving the whole family out of Bosco.

He understood now of course why that couldn’t have happened, he and the rest of the children in the family simply couldn’t be uprooted, Kaleb in his apprenticeship with Grenlow at White Sea, already in training at the Citadel, Farron already given an Ambassadorship by the King himself, Emzadi struggling with the death of her lifelong love at her own hands, Xallys custody still being fought over in the courts with her greedy distant cousin from Seven who was desperate to take possession of the lands and property Xallys parents had held both in Bosco and Seven.

Had Arman stood by Bickslow and moved the family, Emzadi could have ended up executed for the death of Brent and Xally would have been lost to her cousin because the courts of Bosco wouldn’t have given him custody of Xally with a Seith mage in their midst. 

He didn’t know his father had bought a house in Magnolia for Bickslow, or that he’d been steadily helping Makarov keep Fairy Tail from losing their charter over the acts of a few of their crazier members, specifically the gorgeous blondes team as it happened.

He was still mystified...could vaguely remember pushing more magic than he usually needed to in order to get the woman to give in and fall asleep so Bickslow could get her clear. He still wasn’t sure why Bickslow had done it or why he’d struggled some with the process...it was usually so easy for him but he’d found it hard to focus...maybe that was because of the women all over him at the time but...that just hadn’t happened before...focusing to put someone to sleep was so simple...just...for some reason, not with her...

It wasn’t until he watched his father, during the year his brother was missing when Acnalogia attacked Tenrou, that he witnessed just how much his father truly, deeply loved Bickslow and just how far he was willing to go for his son, he learned during that year his father had been diligently working to overturn the Steel Council's ruling with the King himself that he had sold off some of the precious holdings his own father and mother had left him to rebuild Fairy Tail not once but twice and was continuing to be the guilds greatest silent benefactor. 

He found his father more than once passed out at his desk in his office with research, letters from highly specialized rare mages from all over Earthland he’d found to help search for his lost son. They had recovered Zen not long after Bickslow had finally been given back his Boscan citizenship, the family whole again and Cristoff never doubting again his fathers love for any of them.

He’d apologized many times for the bitter and harsh things he’d said to his father during the years leading to Bickslows disappearance, and his Father had long since started telling him it was forgotten, but he knew those words had cut deep, accusations that Arman didn’t really love Bickslow or he would never have sent him away...and worse…

After they were recovered though, Arman had sent Cristoff to Magnolia to help Bickslow get back on his feet, a year asleep had really set him and the others back. Cristoff had visited pretty regularly after that, even going with Farron, Kaleb and Xally a few times to visit Bickslow though only he had never missed a visit, he and Bickslow were pretty close. Truthfully Cristoff was close with all of his siblings, but Bickslow and Vander were the ones he had spent the most time with, both so prone to nightmares and needing Cristoffs calming aura and ability to impose dreamless healing sleep on others.

“Not willing to risk her wanting your ass huh? Afraid she might have recognized you and ratted you out to Evergreen?” He smiled and Bickslow glared at him.

“Not the point and not the subject I want assholes.” Bickslow snapped, glaring at both brothers and not surprised when neither one even had their smiles falter.

“So that’s it, ok, performance fears in front of guildmates, got it. You know even Evergreen turned a couple times toward Cris while we were fucking, now none of the other women I was with did, but I think Evergreen has something for Cris, Kaleb mentioned last time you guys visited when he was with you Evergreen fantasized plenty about getting Cris naked, Him too of course....” Vander said lightly, returning to his brothers with freshly poured drinks.

Cristoff quirked a brow “Yeah? Huh...never smelled her getting worked up over me in particular, maybe I’ll test her a bit next time…” He said and Bickslow threw a pillow off the couch at him that his hand shot out and caught, grinning till his fangs showed.

“Give it up Bickslow, we’re your brothers, what happened? You’ll spare yourself a huge amount of endless needling from us and once I’m forced to recruit Kaleb and the others…” Cristoff said and Bickslow groaned running both hands down his face.

“Stop! Ok!! Shit, do NOT get Kaleb involved...fuck...he’ll be dragging out every memory I’ve had since fucking conception.” Bickslow growled. He heaved a sigh, both brothers watching him intently.

“YES, I didn’t want her out there because if she recognized me she WOULD rat me out to Evergreen and maybe the whole guild and I really don’t need a worse reputation ok?.” He said, glaring at the floor refusing to watch their reactions.

“Shit...Fucking Fiore...some stripping and sex is bad for your rep? I think you’re wrong, I saw her trying to get to Cristoff, she sure didn’t look the least bit deterred or hesitant and while the effect is strong it doesn’t make them mindless Bix, I think you got her wrong and I think we should ask ya know? how bout I go get little miss Light of Fairytail and we just ask her.…” Vander offered standing and Bickslows eyes flared green, Vander freezing in place for a few seconds, both brothers rigid until Cristoff took the pillow he’d caught and hit Bickslow hard enough with it he he fell over.

Vander gasped and fell back into his chair panting “Bickslow...what the FUCK? You can’t fucking possess ME!” He groaned and Bickslow lay against the armrest of the couch breathing hard. That had been terrifying…. 

He knew better too, Vander was a Shadowquip, a master of shadow magic, able to form shadows into just about anything from clothing to weapons and beyond that, he could open the shadows into the deep voids beyond them where the darkest beings existed between the realms of fucking existence.

Things of pure darkness dwelled there, and most shadowquip mages never reached adulthood, driven mad by the beings that tried to overwhelm them, use them as gateways into the living worlds where they could feed on life essence, grow stronger...wipe life away. Those things...Vander could drive them, compel lesser ones to do his bidding, and he could move through the voids untouched by them because his soul was just about blinding in its radiance and the beings of the dark couldn’t get near him or he could rob them of their existence, turn them into inanimate objects trapped in the mortal world forever until another shadowquip came and released them back into the voids or destroyed them completely.

Possessing Vander removed his conscious control over his own magic and...the creatures that stalked him, that lived around the edges of Vanders magic, turned on Bickslow. A Seith had once tried to possess Vander when they were younger, during the attacks of the Seith guild that had led to Seith mages being “purged” in Bosco, and the poor man had died a hideous death, void beings gleefully rushing into his body and sucking out his life essence leaving a dry dead husk behind...a process that had taken DAYS and Vander had been too young at the time to help the man...and he’d have refused anyway because the man had been trying to use him to kill his own family.

Bickslow knew it, but keeping him from void jumping to bring Lucy back here? Worth the nightmares he was probably going to have for a few days because of what he’d just done. Standing there those few seconds had been Bickslow keeping Vander from void jumping, and Vander, unable to shed the possession because he was too damned busy holding back the void shades that instantly wanted to come through Vander to devour his brothers life essences.

Cristoff, realizing what was happening, had broken Bickslows frozen focus by hitting him. 

“Shit Bix...You should probably at least tell her nothing happened to her...” Cristoff said and Bickslow, still breathing hard, gave his younger brother a hard look.

“NO, because her team would flip out, the guild would flip out, shit even Laxus would lose it on me because he claimed her as Kin after Tartaros and has been all big brother fucking hen over her ever since, I swear, I don’t need the shit guys I’m not kidding.…” He sighed, suddenly exhausted and miserable and frustrated all at once.

Cristoff stared in disbelief, Vander frowned.

“Bix...you’re making a fuck ton of money and not doing a damn thing wrong here…” Vander said incredulously. When Bix just shook his head and kept glaring at the floor he threw his hands up. 

“Ok, I am at a loss, more of the “too many years in Fiore” must be involved here because Fuck who flips out, you’re trying to help your guild out getting them a management system and none of your guildmates have any right at all to judge you. I need to get down to the club and warm up for tonight, I need to fuck some eager women and clear my damn head.” Vander growled, stalking past Bickslow and giving Cristoff a hard look that was clearly demanding he handle their brother.

Bickslow winced when the door slammed. Cristoff dropped down on the chair across from him and fixed his dark blue eyes on the Seith.

“Don’t Cris, don’t try to talk me into it, this IS a Fiore thing and I’m too happy in my guild, too happy with my friends and too sure I don’t plan to fuck it all up. Maybe stopping her wasn’t the right thing, maybe I should have let her get up there and ride you into next week but I didn’t and since I didn’t and she’s not hurt, just missed out on some sex she probably got tricked into considering anyway, it’s better to just leave it...” Bickslow said firmly and Cristoff raised a dark brow but Bickslow held his hands out.

“No!....shit...I know...I know she paid a lot of money to get to have all the fun she wanted and I denied her that and I know I’m helping my guild and everyone in it but I didn’t start this looking for recognition or anything damn it and I can’t help how people see these things in Fiore they’re a bunch of backwards prudes with sticks up their asses who think the fears and shame they carry everyone should be burdened with equally ya know? I can’t change society, I don’t have a good reputation and if this got out that I worked as a stripper there would be people who would refuse to use the management system because of where the money that paid for it came from and I won’t risk that shit either. The bottom line was I couldn’t let her get on the stage where you were, watching her fuck you or get finger fucked by some other strange woman when I could prevent it, shit I kept having visions of Erza running me through and Natsu burning me to fucking crisp… no matter what happened it would ultimately end in serious trouble for me so just...yeah...I need to get my damn mind off all this shit…” Bickslow had stood up and was pacing back and forth in front of Cristoff waving his hands and sometimes his arms as he talked, his babies intermittently repeating what he said though Pipi, always a little flustered when Bickslow got like this had settled on Cristoffs shoulder and he absently ran his fingers over the little totem soothingly as they both watched Bickslow pace back and forth.

“....and maybe that’s the thing you know? I need to just go down there tonight and dance and fuck and see if I can even get my head on straight or if I’m just gonna fall off the stage and break my damned neck and my babies will have to carry me around because I’ll be paralyzed and then it won’t matter because Kaleb will have to design me some brilliant floating wheelchair thing that would carry me around and then Lucy would probably fall in love with him because he’s a fucking elf god ever since his hair turned light and you know what FUCK Kaleb because Lucy is my friend and nakama and I’m gonna go down there and beat Vanders ass in this and make a shit ton of jewel and we’ll get you to Nurem and find out what the fuck is up with those eggs and I want to go you know because I’m your brother and should be there with you and Maybe we should tell Laxus since he’s a slayer too but...ok yeah Nurem didn’t say you could tell anyone but us yet but I really need to get this all out of my head or my dick wont work tonight and I’ll lose and Fuck Kaleb and his blonde hair you know?....” He stopped, looked at Cristoff who sat blinking at him and spun on his heel, grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door with a”Thanks Cris...that helped.”

Cristoff set Pipi down on the table, moving around and gathering the other totems that had all dropped to the floor when Bickslow put them to sleep and putting them on the coffee table chuckling to himself. “Good talk.” He snickered then grabbed his own jacket and hurried after his brothers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Screaming and the smell of blood and death. Mest strode with his head high, eyes slightly narrowed as he ignored how his boots squelched in the blood soaked grass of the field where the temporary processing spot had been set up to process Alvarez and other Dark wizards captured during this, what was hopefully one of the last raids to free semi-occupied remote towns and villages in post war Fiore.

The Fairy Tail seal on his right shoulder wasn’t hidden anymore, he didn’t hide who or what he was anymore, and now he was a contract mage with the Rune Knights instead of and officer in their service, he still held the rank of Captain though and men still saluted him as he passed, his reputation within the Rune Knights had long since stopped being contained.

Under Hisui a lot had changed, Hisui took magic and magic users far more seriously than her father had, she didn’t idealize any of them, she was practical, analytical, and was determined to see Fiore stabilized.

Mest had taken on this mission at Laxus’ request so that Fairy Tail could keep tabs on how Hisui was handling the removal of dangerous dark mages and alvarez forces that had hunkered down in remote places, seemingly waiting for something. They still didn’t know exactly what it was, and while Mest was amazing at memory manipulation and removals, as good as he was, he couldn’t rip deep enough into minds to pull out secrets well buried by strong fears and loyalties.

He pressed his lips together, bright green eyes finding the general he needed to speak with and he altered his path to get to him, glancing back to make sure Gajeel was still close by. Gajeel had worked for the Rune Knights too, and had been readily accepted as Mests partner on this mission, commissioned and given rank right under Mest so he could perform the duties he needed to.

Both men wore the loose white pants tucked into calf high black boots, black and silver tunics with Rune Knight insignia on them and the white cloaks of officers though Mests hair was no longer the short military style he had once worn, now it fell in loose shiny black layers to just below his ears, the earing in his left ear glinting in the waning light of the early evening as he walked. Gajeels unruly mane of long black hair still made his own look pretty tame and with the imposing Dragon Slayer at his side soldiers parted for them to pass.

“Ah Captain Gryder, did you find out anything?” The general asked. General Mathis was the head of the task force given the job of removing all of the remaining Alvarez forces and dark wizards they had brought with them during their invasion from Fiore. He was a tall hard man in his late 50s with countless battles and more than a few wars already fought under his belt. Hisui had been wise putting this in this mans hands, of her high ranked men, Mathis was one of the cleanest, his devotion to Fiore was real, so was his loyalty to the crown.

“No, they have memories I can’t get, the same issues the other mages have trouble with, their leaders employed a great deal of fear, intimidation and loyalty building with their people, it locks the information we’re needing behind doors sealed by fear and fear is unstable…” Mest sighed.

“The Boscan Knights, their General Tesso, I think maybe I should contact him, Bosco offered help with this, maybe it’s time we employed more than their airships…” He said and Mest knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Bosco had a weapon no other country did, a mindbender mage of Wizard Saint power. Mest had never met Kaleb Pradesh, but he’d heard of him, had even seen a few of the dark wizards Kaleb had handled during the war, when Kaleb went into minds, he laid waste to them if he had to, and he got the information, he even tore apart other memory mages and mental magic users like they were made of butter, there was an Alvarez General, a Memory mage that specialized in nightmares, that Kaleb had just...destroyed. The man sat drooling most of the time now, didn’t know his own name and could no longer tap into his own magic, just...lived...kind of like a 1 year old but with better motor skills.

“I think that would be wise, we really can’t let this go any longer, we need answers about why these men were ordered to occupy these remote villages and towns and wait as the Empire was losing the war.” Mest agreed and General Mathis nodded, looking at his aid. “Get hold of General Tesso of the Boscan Knights, tell him I need to speak to him as soon as possible.” Mathis said firmly and the aid nodded, pulling out his com and moving off so his work didn’t interrupt the General.

“Will you and Redfox head back to Magnolia then? Until we get hold of Tesso and can arrange for their Mindbender to come to Fiore there’s not much left to do here. Our next stop is a small village Northwest of Shirotsumi.” Mathis said and Mest nodded. 

“Yes sir, if there’s nothing else we’re needed for I think Gajeel and I would both like to get home.” Mest said and Gajeel shifted beside him, smirking. 

“I ain’t had a decent beer in 5 weeks, I’m more than ready for civilization.” He said and the General smiled at him.

He had nothing but admiration for both of the mages before him, when Mest had officially left the Rune Knights it had been a bad day for the organization, losing Lahar to Jackals attack on ERA had been a bad enough blow, but Mest leaving to return to his guild had been another heavy blow they really hadn’t needed, he hoped Hisuis recruiting went well, they needed good men, they had lost far too many.

“Then I’ll see you both when we’ve gotten Boscos Mindbender here.” General Mathis said and Mest and Gajeel both nodded, bowing before turning and heading for their tent to gather their things, neither one interested at all in staying among the screams and blood and death of the battlefield.

“You want to direct line back to Magnolia or do you mind a stop along the way?” Mest asked as they were both changing out of their uniforms into regular clothes then stuffing their travel bags, him neatly, Gajeel through sheer force making his things fit.

“Wouldn’t mind a stop, good meal, cold beer a hot shower and maybe someplace I could get laid.” Gajeel said and Mest smirked. Gajeel was all Slayer, and never tended to mince words.

“I know just the place.” He said and once Gajeel had gotten his bag shut, he clapped a hand on the slayers shoulder and called his magic.

Gajeel had direct lined with Mest enough he barely wavered when they appeared, until a shocked bell hop ran into him anyway, then he took a step and growled menacingly at the wide eyed young man who had just fallen on his ass after running into 6 feet worth of Iron Dragon Slayer.

Mest rolled his eyes, reaching a hand down to the boy with a winning smile. “Forgive us, I wasn’t expecting it to be so crowded on a weekday or I’d have brought us in at a different location.” He admitted, looking around in surprise. The Kings Landing was one of his favorite hotels in Autumn City, and his favorite casino in Fiore. It was usually well visited but right now it was all but packed...with a lot of...women.

“Oh! Yeah...its the competition, there are fliers at the main desk if you two are interested.” The bell hop said, brushing himself off, straightening his uniform and leaving before Gajeel growled again.

Mest led his glaring friend to the main desk and Gajeel snatched up a flier while Mest talked to the attendant about getting rooms for them.

Gajeels snort of laughter made Mest turn to look at him and Gajeel shoved the flier in his face.

“A Week with Autumn City Raining Men!   
Come enjoy the competition to decide who the most skilled male stripper in Ishgar is! Hosted by the Songbird Casino and hotel and the Autumn City Chamber of Commerce.  
Activities include nightly stripping competitions held at multiple locations each night, over 100 of Ishgars finest male strippers from all over Ishgar including Bosco!   
Two nights will even include Full no holds barred Contact with the dancers and those special events require limited availability tickets to be purchased in advance but every night there will be competitions at several locations including the Songbird, Kings Landing, DejaBlue and others! Speak to the hotel main desk for a schedule and get your tickets right away!” 

Mest laughed and handed the flier back to Gajeel. Well, that explained the women everywhere and why he and Gajeel were getting so many interested looks.

Gajeel smirked, looking around “Fuck Mest, the smell of female arousal is thick as fog everywhere...how the fuck did you know about this and why the fuck didn’t we get here sooner?” The slayer demanded and Mest grinned.

“I didn’t know about this, I just figured Autumn City was a good place to get all you mentioned...this? This was a happy coincidence.” He chuckled, handing Gajeel a room key. 

“Well, lets get changed, I’m hungry and wanna eat food before I dig into tastier things.” Gajeel said, shaking his head as a woman walked past him openly staring at his body...this was just too perfect, women in town for a male stripper competition, and...not just women, his crimson eyes found several men, each as good looking as the next to him. Mest may not have known, Gajeel kept his preferences to himself, but he had a distinct preference for male company. Normal for Dragon Slayers, since in dragons there were anywhere from 20-30 males born for every one female, males more often than not mated with other males. Gajeels tastes had run that way all his life, he’d been with women too, but he just preferred the harder planes of a male body, that and he was a big man that could get a little rough, he always worried he’d break women when he was with them. 

He’d shocked the hell out of Levy when she had finally openly asked him for sex and he’d told her he just wasn’t all that into women, they were friends, and unless she grew a few feet taller and got herself some decent pecs and a nice hard muscled ass, he really wasn’t going to be sleeping with her.

She’d cried, been mad, but then had calmed down and, fortunately, told nobody, well, probably Bunny, but she hadn’t gone past that and he was grateful, the last thing he needed was for the guild to find out, Natsu and Gray had already shocked the fuck out of the guild, finding out another of their Dragon Slayers prefered men might have sent poor Mira into a coma.

“No kidding…” Mest chuckled, getting his own share of open inviting looks. Maybe other men might have been put off about wandering into a town celebrating male strippers, but like Gajeel, Mest had no problems with it at all, and, unfortunately, while Gajeel had gone 2 months without companionship, for Mest it had been longer...a lot longer...and he was more than ready to break his dry spell.

Gajeel thoroughly enjoyed his shower, it was late winter, not quite spring yet, and cold especially in the north where they had been the last few weeks, the only water warmer than ice cold he’d had available was in small basins, baths were a luxury they hadn’t had, and a steaming hot shower and decent soap and shampoo were also luxuries he’d not had available. 

He took the time to comg through his thick mane of black hair and got it washed out, conditioned and tamed better than it had been in a long while before he emerged into his room in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped around his hips. His nose twitched, a strange scent hitting him that had the dragon inside him rolling and stirring oddly.

Never one to ignore his instincts he drew a deep breath with his mouth open, letting the air pass over his pallet and through his nose and letting out a throaty purring growl...what the fuck was that incredible scent?

It smelled like peppermint schnapps in white chocolate and actually made his damn mouth water.

He got to the lobby and was going to head over to the hotels restaurant when another luscious waft of that scent hit him and his eyes almost rolled back in his head.

“Gajeel! Hey lets get something to eat, I’m starving.” Mest appeared at his side and he met the mans friendly light green eyes a little blankly but nodded, glancing toward the front doors of the hotel that had closed again and shaking his head before following his friend.

“I’m gonna need to bring some of these Kiwi tarts home for Lily, he’ll lose his mind over em.” Gajeel observed as he sat back after a hefty meal, empty plates covering the table between him and Mest.

“Yeah I bet, strange favorite for an exceed but whatever makes him happy.” He observed, returning the smile of a pretty brunette when he noticed Gajeel frowning and staring behind them. Turning he looked back and his eyes widened, finding Evergreen, Lucy and Cana sitting at the bar a ways away from them.

“Huh...I’m not surprised at all to see Cana here but Lucy and Evergreen, never would have thought they would enjoy something like this.” He chuckled.

Gajeel smirked “The Drunks damn good at getting the others into trouble, hey...you good? Cuz I’m thinking I wanna go see what sort of company I can reel in.” He said, that scent kept catching him, and it was making him antsy, making him crave raw carnal things he was not going to get while he was with Mest. He had no intention of letting the good Captain see where his tastes ran but he also meant to thoroughly sate them tonight.

“Yeah, go ahead, I’m gonna go check in with the girls then maybe go see if I can’t find some company myself.” He said and Gajeel nodded. 

“Careful they don’t get you talked into getting on a stage.” He said, sliding from his chair to his feet and leaving some jewel to cover his part of the bill before heading out of the hotel, it was time to go hunting….maybe for that incredible scent…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy rested her head against the glass, golden brown eyes looking out over the passing countryside. Cana was leaned back teasing Mest who sat beside Gajeel across from them and Evergreen had gone to the food car to get something to drink and probably to escape Cana who had been asking relentlessly for details about her tryst with the stripper that had won the competition. Evergreen had not been able to hide her keen interest in the man, insisting they go for the remaining nights to where he was performing insisting Cana was wrong about the need to see all of the competitors.

“We should be watching the front runner.” Evergreen had insisted over lunch and Cana had raised a brow.

“You mean the one you got to have fun with.” She’d observed, Ever had snapped her fan out and rolled her eyes over the top of it.

“I mean we should get the most for our time and money and watch the best of the best.” She had said firmly, sipping at her iced tea and not meeting Canas probing eyes.

“Fine...I don’t mind, he’s hot and a really good dancer, I’d love to get my hands on the big one, that long black hair and all those muscles...mmmmm” She’d purred and Lucy had bristled.

“I’d like to go see the blown glass shop we passed, there’s a lamb in the window I want to get for Aries.” she said, determined to change the subject. She still had no idea what had happened that night. Both Cana and Evergreen had woken up naked wrapped in blankets but Lucy had still been fully dressed and...she was certain now nothing had happened with her, she’d not been with anyone, somehow, even though she’d only had one drink with alcohol in it, she’d passed out and...while she wasn’t into the kind of fun Cana had gotten them into….she still felt left out.

Cana had frowned at her “I don’t get it Lu, last I saw you the tall one in the mask was carrying you off to somewhere secluded, but you woke up all dressed and...not feelin like you’d had any fun huh? Maybe I should contact the organizers and demand to know what happened?” She offered.

Lucy shook her head and smiled “No, I’m still having a great time, and maybe whatever they used to enhance the experience just knocked me out you know? I am really sensitive to things like that.” She’d said, but she HAD, because she wasn’t stupid, contacted the organizer when she got some privacy and demanded to know what had happened.

“You passed out ma’am, I’ll be happy to refund the cost of your ticket for the evening if you give me your name and address. One of the dancers saw you starting to collapse and carried you to a dressing room so you would not be caught up in all the excitement then we returned you to your friends once things settled down.” He told her and she had sighed, given him her information and shrugged it off, hey, at least she was getting some jewel out of it, the guy had no way of knowing Gildarts had been given those tickets by the owner of the Songbird and damn it, she’d been denied getting what they were worth so she’d take the damn money, pay rent and buy some new clothes and shoes.

She’d gotten the little glass lamb for Aries, and a few other interesting little trinkets including a Minstrellan goddess wrap dress with some strappy sandals that would be perfect for Halloween. So the week hadn’t been a total loss on the fun scale and she’d gotten some great spa time, watched hot men strip naked for her every night and while, after that night when she’d passed out she’d not gotten to see the big raven haired dancer again, much to her disappointment, she did get to see her masked dancer that had helped her, he came in second to the one Evergreen had been with.

She still had the feeling she knew him somehow…and the black haired man...Gods...she was being haunted by images of him, he’ been filling her dreams waking and daydreaming every time she started to relax and close her eyes, he was there...she felt she needed to see his eyes, needed to get close to him, desperately needed to touch him, and in her dreams...when she did she watched her own hand become almost clawed it always morphed into her...violently...taking the man.

It wasn’t like her...well...not the her she tried to be. Deep down there had always been and urge to be more dominant than anyone had ever allowed her to be. A deeply trained in by how she was raised and how her friends handled her suppression of those feelings was second nature to her now.

Dreams about being strong, dominant, about slamming a large powerful man to the ground and taking all she had ever dreamed she’d want from such a man...those were deep almost subconsciously withheld things….until now it seemed. She shook her head, pushing away an image of pinning the raven haired dancer down on that stage, holding his wrists on either side of that handsome face and kissing those full lips. She had to clear her head, tried to cling to the idea not getting to participate in that event had somehow opened up all this need...when she got her she and her BOB were going to spend some quality time together...

She glanced over at Gajeel, watching the man gritting his teeth, he didn’t suffer like Natsu did on trains but he still wasn’t comfortable. She’d seen him...he’d been at a couple of the performances, and she’d also seen him get pulled back stage by the masked stripper who had saved her...maybe he knew who the man was?

She was hesitant to ask until Cana stood with Mest. “We’re gonna go grab sandwiches, you two want any...ok not you Gajeel...you Lu?” The card mage asked after seeing Gajeel grimace at the mention of food.

“No I’m fine” She replied quickly and Cana nodded, leading Mest up the aisle toward the front of the car they were in.

“Out with it Bunny, you’ve been looking hard at me for the past 10 minutes.” Gajeel growled when silence had settled again.

Meredy had gone with Evergreen, so...they were alone...relatively speaking.

“I saw you at the club hosting the stripping competition Friday night, saw you go backstage with the dancer in the mask...do you know who that was?” She asked and Gajeels ruby eyes widened a moment then narrowed again.

“Bunny, I know you know about me, Lev probably told you. I’m glad you two haven’t made a big deal out of it, but who I know and what I did or do is my business.” He replied gruffly. Lucy pressed her lips together and stood, turning and sitting beside him.

“Come here, lay your head in my lap.” She ordered and he glared at her.

“I ain’t firefuck Bunny.” He snapped and she rolled her eyes, grabbed his pierced ear and yanked him down ignoring his snarl of protest. His growls subsided quickly though once her fingers slid into his thick hair and she started massaging his scalp and forehead.

The tension just flowed out of him then and he shifted, getting more comfortable laying down beside her.

“Shit...fucking made my ear hurt…” He grumbled and she tugged a little at his hair but not so it hurt. 

“Shut it, this helps Natsu and obviously you too, Dragon Slayers, all of you are cuddlers under the fangs and power, like it or not I am very skilled at handling Dragon Slayers so lay there and let me help...and tell me who that dancer was...he saved me from some trouble before you and Mest got into town back there, I’m not trying to get in his pants, I just felt like I knew him and if I do I want to thank him.” She said quietly.

Gajeel sat quiet, Bickslow had been pretty adamant about not letting Bunny and the others know he was there, Gajeel still thought it was stupid, the man was getting paid a fuck ton for that competition, hell, he’d have been on that stage stripping to music if he’d known, that money was amazing, it was ridiculous keeping it secret….but then Bunny wasn’t looking for trouble and she’d kept his secret…

“He asked me not to tell anyone Bunny, so if I tell you…” He sighed as her fingers worked the pain from his brow.

“If you tell me I tell absolutely nobody and get the chance to thank him for what he did for me.” She responded and Gajeel almost purred in her lap, shit this felt good...Natsu made a big deal about Lucy and her magic fingers...next time they were all on a job together he was knocking Natsus ass out and stealing Bunnys lap…

“Bixy, that was Bixy, and the guy Evergreen fucked was his younger brother Vander, the big guy you got close to that night was his brother Cristoff...Lunar Dragonslayer…” His voice trailed off as sleep started seeping through him trying to drag him away from consciousness.

He’d been asked backstage that night, Bickslow had seen him, knew about him and had grinned wickedly once he’d gotten Gajeel backstage.

“So...you’re a slayer...and I know you like guys...been watching you watching all the dancers man, pretty obvious...so here’s the deal...my brother he’s a Dragon Slayer like you, Lunar and maybe you noticed the full moon last night?” He asked and Gajeel had nodded suspiciously. 

“Ok, me and my family we’re from Bosco, you know what that means…” He trailed off and Gajeels eyes had widened, he’d been almost feeling sick at the idea of Bickslows crazy ass knowing he prefered men, certain the whole guild would know before the end of the night. But...Boscans...they didn’t care...they had no preferences...shit it explained a lot of Bickslows behavior, and his reputation just...fit now and seemed more like prejudice than justified, Gajeel had gone to Bosco more than once to just enjoy himself at the Bath houses there. Boscans had zero hang ups and sex was wide open accepted there in pretty much every form. Bix had never made a secret of the fact he liked both women and men...

If Bixy were Boscan...he wouldn’t care about Gajeels preferences...so why was he back here being told about his brother? Then that scent hit him again… white chocolate and peppermint schnapps,...so very very good…A dragon slayer of the moon during the full moon...a light went on and Gajeel sucked in another deep breath of what he now understood...Draconic pheromones...smelled like the most enticing form of the persons natural scent,,, Bickslows brother smelled like Peppermint Schnapps and white chocolate...and serious...heavy...intoxicating arousal...

Bickslow smirked when he saw Gajeels nose twitch and his eyes roll back in his head.

“Uh huh, that would be Cristoff you’re smelling man...look, we have a big thing tonight, and Cris just rode out last night with...uh...no sex and I’m betting you can smell how much he needs it...so...I know this is weird…” He scratched the back of his neck, Gods, this was a fucking Guildmate but he knew Gajeel kept secrets, knew Gajeel liked men, and also knew as a powerful dragon slayer in his own right this request might just work out...Cristoff was about fit to be tied, they really shouldn’t have denied him release during the full moon, but Bix had been so sure he needed rest...he’d not babysat Cris through a full moon though in years…apparently need rose with Cristoffs age and power level, the big Slayer had three origins open now, was one of if not the strongest healer on Earthland, there was just substantially more involved in this than there had been a few years ago and Bix needed to set his brother right or Cristoff wouldn’t be able to go on tonight and the organizers would be pissed.

He had fucked up twice during this week and knew it and while he couldn’t fix things for Cosplayer he was hoping Gajeel would help with Cristoff, sure this was a strange and probably inapropriate as fuck request, “Hey there guildy of mine wanna fuck my brother so he doesn’t hurt somebody tonight and I can make a shit ton of money to help the guild?” Yeah...well...he knew better now but Gajeel was his only hope, Cris wasn’t a bad looking guy and Gajeel had been looking pretty longingly at all the dancers today...win win? He sure hoped so.

Gajeels eyes almost glowed, a smile curling his lips “You want me to go help your brother work the edge off so he doesn’t hurt any women tonight…” He said and Bickslow had nodded 

“We’re Boscan man, Cris has no issues, won’t tell anyone and I sure as fuck won’t...well...as long as you don’t tell anyone back home you saw me doing this...my reputation sucks enough…” Bickslow sighed.

Gajeels mouth was practically watering at the thought, getting his hands on a male dragon slayer pumping those pheromones...it was like the fucking annual heat they all endured...and he wouldn’t have to be gentle with another Dragon Slayer….

“Where is he?” He demanded and Bickslow grinned just as shadows swirled and Gajeels eyes dilated meeting eyes a deeper shade of red than his own...belonging to the sexy thing currently leading the competition…holy shit was his night ever getting better.

“This him?” The man asked and Bickslow smiled.

“Yeah, Vander? Gajeel, Gajeel, this is my youngest brother Vander.” He introduced and Gajeel growled softly, impatience rising in him, while the younger brother was hot, and likely would be immense fun...he could smell the other Dragon Slayer and his own dragon was snarling, eager for a chance to take advantage of a rival weakened and receptive to being dominated…Now Gajeel sort of prefered being the one on the receiving end, he’d take either role, and right now...his dragon was favoring domination...and his dragon never got to come out while he was indulging in a lover.

“Great, you willing to take him on? He’s a...uh...friendly drunk...and we sort of fucked up last night not bringing a few folks up to help him work off energy during the full moon itself, Bickslow said he should fucking rest...like his Dragon Magic overfilling him needs a chance to rest…” He shot Bickslow a withering look and the Seith shrugged.

“Hey man, I know I needed rest…” He said and Vander snorted, dodging Bickslows swing at him for it.

“I aint feeling patient here...I’ll do this, but you don’t say shit to anyone or I out you to the whole fucking guild got it Bix?” Gajeel snapped then and Bickslow swallowed, nodding.

Vander just shrugged “I really fail to see the issues here in the first place so….yeah.” He said.

Gajeel smiled “Take me to him…”

To say he’d enjoyed himself would have been an understatement...when it was all said and done the big slayer had left to get ready for the evening as the afternoon crowd had been escorted out of the club to prepare it for the nights activities and Gajeel had been left to recover on the pull out bed in the dressing room, still grinning like an idiot, his body deliciously exhausted.

Gods...not much held a candle to letting go with another Dragon Slayer, he knew it was likely a one time thing, but, if he was ever near where Cristoff was during a full moon though? He was hunting the Lunar Slayer down because damn if that hadn’t been good. Too good...he had no idea how he would ever top that experience really, and mentally drifting back to those few hours was going to be something he did often and he knew it, but really, what were the chances, with so few Dragon Slayers out there...he was ever going to get another chance like that? Sting and Rogue, if they went that way, would decidedly be all over each other by now, Firefucker had decided ice was where his dick needed to be and Laxus had a long history as a serious ladykiller. Cristoff being the last known male dragon slayer really was, if he took a mate...his absolute best option, but he couldn’t force that on anyone, especially not on another dragonslayer.

Gods the idea though...of having that big powerful lusty man as his mate...he really didn’t know him, not like they had spent time talking, once he’d walked into that dressing room and met those glowing silver eyes...watched that better than 6 feet of tanned Boscan Adonis stand up wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips...yeah...no talk...just a lot of snarling, growling, nipping, and fucking. He had zero complaints, was so very very happy he’d gone to that club following that heavenly scent, snuck in and been seen by Bickslow because...yeah...no complaints….

So the question was...tell Bunny? He doubted Cristoff would care one bit, Boscans were known for being entirely non-prejudiced in those areas. Bunny wouldn’t ruin Bickslows reputation though, both mages had been friendly since a little after Fantasia when Bickslow had made a real effort to apologize to Lucy for fighting her, he’d been sort of protective of her since….it clicked then and he smiled.

“Bix Bunny, that dancer was Bickslow, the guy who won the competition was his little brother Vander and the big black haired guy was Cristoff, another one of his brothers, he has like...five brothers, comes from this huge family in Bosco. He doesn’t want anyone to know he was there, so you take that shit to the fucking grave you got me? If Levy or a single other one of your fucking friends at the guild finds out I’ll make you real sorry you ratted him out and I have pictures Bunny Girl, lots of them...that you do NOT want the guild to see.” Gajeel growled, it was tough to be menacing laying with his head in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair but he felt her stiffen and shudder so felt pretty confident he’d pulled it off.

She was silent then, and Gajeel let himself fall asleep, her ministrations easing the pain in his stomach enough sleep could protect him from his discomfort. He rode the rest of the way to Magnolia curled around Lucy, Evergreen had pictures to prove it…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff drew a deep breath, letting the moonlight flow over him as he stripped down and curled his toes in the peach colored sand of the shoreline, looking up at Mt. Stargazer. He had to work to clear his head, his mind kept going back to the beautiful little blonde Bickslow had pulled away from the stage and...the dark haired dragon slayer that had returned his sanity to him...holy hell that had been some of the best sex he’d ever had in his life too...he almost wished his dragon had roared up with the news Gajeel was his mate, or Lucy was...but nothing...just powerful attraction and he couldn’t let himself be swayed by that. The inner dragon reacted when the mate was found, he’d been taught that since he was small. He needed a clear head to make the jump up to the lake of stars too.

Dean Kalperden at the Academe Celestine had an open invitation to him so even though he was technically on school grounds here he was sure nobody would mind. The Academe always had their eyes on the skies, and so the Dean had known years ago when Nurem had taken her sanctuary on Stargazer, the massive Dragon Queen wasn’t exactly easy to hide, and when a magic presence that powerful is close, things happen.

The dean had made the adjustments though, and in a way the school had stood guard over Nurem for decades as she hid on Stargazer, biding her time, waiting for the children Layla had sacrificed everything and brought to this era to follow through on their purpose here. While Draco and Nurem had created the fields and protections that had hidden Nurems presence, the school had served as another line of defense willingly, grateful of the chance to serve the guardian of the Moon Goddess and her Celestial mate.

In return, Draco had helped the school, giving them minor guidance in their research and also in their never ending quest to chart the celestial keys, where they were hidden or who had found what and had contracts with who.

As Nurems human son, and claimed son of Draco her mate, Cristoff could come to the Academe whenever he needed to and was welcomed warmly. He and Emzadi both, they were called the celestial Dragon Slayers, the sun and moon of Bosco. He stripped and then pulled on the silk shirt and loose fitting silk knee length pants his mother would expect, the shimmering silvery fabric was woven here at the Academe by a talented weaver who had threaded moonlight into the silk with Cristoffs help years ago to create the bolt of silk these clothes were made from.

Cristoff still had some of it, it was a treasured part of his hoard. Once clothed appropriately he hid his pack in his storage and looked again up the mountain, drew in his magic envisioning the lake of stars, and teleported.

When he opened his eyes again he could feel dew grass under his feet and the air was colder and thinner because of the altitude. This valley sat cradled near the peak of Stargazer and when Nurem had claimed it the place had only hosted the life within the lake, but Nurems presence had brought more here blessings from her and Draco had allowed grass and trees to grow, flowers and even some animals had come to live here.

Tears stung his eyes as he looked up into the glowing silver gaze of his beloved mother. He hadn’t been face to face with her in almost 10 years at her insistence he stay away, lest his visits draw Acnalogia here.

The battle with the dragon of death had been horrible, and in the end Natsu had delivered the final blow to the evil thing the former slayer had become, but they had all fought, all of the dragon slayers, those brought forward by Layla, those created by lacrima, and him, the only one raised in this era by his dragon mother because Nurem was a founding Dragon Queen, a broodmother whose power was immense enough to shield them until Cristoffs magic had grown too much for her to keep protecting them both from Acnalogias notice and she had been forced to leave him.

He knew he was one of the lucky ones, could not imagine the pain the other slayers knew because they had lost their dragons, he’d only been separated from his, always he did have the comfort of knowing she was alive and the hope he would see her again.

Now here she was, and he tried not to run to her like a child but when her massive head lowered and those silver eyes turned soft he sprinted the distance to her, jumping her huge claws and cuddling into the curve behind her jaw where her scales were like the silk he wore now, burying his face against them and breathing in deep her wonderful scent that was so like his own.

“My darling son…” She purred resting her head on her claws and letting him press into her, they had cuddled this way since he was tiny, his body cradled between her forearm and jaw, her great curved horns almost blocking out the world once she settled.

“I’ve missed you so much…” He breathed, barely able to speak.

“I know, and my heart has ached, I have gotten to watch you grow, Draco would light a pool by the lake and we would watch you for hours, you have not been entirely the sweet boy I’ve wanted you to be.” She admonished and he grinned.

“I am only human.” He replied.

She growled “You are never only human, you are Dragon and a piece of my own soul resides within you, now, step back, let me look at you.” She said and he reluctantly left his favorite spot and climbed over her claws to stand before her. He saw the pleasure in her eyes.

“So tall and strong, yet still no mate...no matter...you are close to finding them, I can sense you have. I do like the moonsilk, and am pleased you remembered to wear it here, Draco thought you might forget and was wickedly looking forward to seeing you bounce off the protections.” She said, her silver eyes turning skyward to where her mates stars shined.

“Sounds about like something Father would enjoy.” Cristoff grinned, glad he’d thought to stop at home and get the outfit. He had honestly nearly forgotten in his haste. Once that job was done he’d abandoned his brothers to regular transportation and headed for his mother. He’d been unable to finish the whole thing, far too distracted to concentrate on dance routines and pleasing women.

He’d spent the last few days finding where the other slayers were, enlisting Vanders friend and partner Presca, preparing to let them know once he knew the details of what his mother had planned. Something she’d just said struck him though and he drew a sharp breath.

“I’ve met my mate? But...my dragon hasn’t reacted at all...” He asked and Nurems eyes narrowed with one of her cheshire looks he knew meant he wasn’t going to be handed something without serious effort in gaining it.

“You have, I’ve told you that you will need to follow what guides you where your mate is concerned, and it would seem that will very much be the case, I won’t tell you, your mate is something you must win yourself, but I will tell you to remember well all I’ve taught you about how dragons have always mated, worry less about the human influence in it, pure dragon instinct will be involved if I am sensing this right and you must be receptive my son, don’t let your stubborn streak prevent you from having all you are meant to have. Yours...will not be a typical mating.” She said cryptically and Cristoff sighed, knowing he could spend hours trying to beg better information from her but Nurem, like all Dragons, tended to hoard everything, including information she knew wasn’t crucial to his survival or to this very important mission.

Nurem moved a claw and, with amazing delicacy considering the claw was longer than he was tall, she pushed a box toward him that was made of pure moon forged silver.

Just touching it sent thrills of magic up his arms and his eyes changed color from their deep midnight blue to the same silver as his mothers.

“Within are the talismans created by my tatsu when they sealed the eggs away. Neither I nor Draco know where they all are, and you my son will wear the heaviest one, lead the others to find the eggs and bring them to the Palace of the Dragon Queens. It is located in Fiore, north of Shirotsumi far up within the mountains, you won’t be able to find it until you have the first clutch in your possession.” She told him.

He nodded, opening the box and squinting at the brilliant talismans within it.

Nurem dipped the tip of a massive claw in and hooked the gleaming chain of the largest one, it held a lunar diamond...Cristoffs mouth fell open, the only other one he’d ever seen resided in the silver setting that rested on his mothers forehead, given to her by the Goddess of the Moon Selene, it was a diamond created by the heated compression of lunar rock right out of the moon itself. That diamond was bigger than Cristoffs head, this one was smaller than his eye but still larger than the others.

“Put it on dear one.” She said and he set the box down and accepted the talisman, pulling it over his head and feeling the magic within it pulse into him and through him making him lightheaded.

“While you wear it you will not experience your full moon over empowerment, lest it distract you from your mission. Other slayers will know immediately what it is, and that it is a talisman of a founding Dragon Queen. Your magic will now function in its pure draconic form while you wear it, so keep that in mind.” She paused, smiling at him, which for a dragon with fangs over 6 feet long was impressive.

“I am proud of you, you have grown into a good man, a great mage, and I have confidence you will see this sacred task done well. Be aware my child, there will be evil drawn to this, great power draws it, and always darkness has stalked Dragon kind, wishing to corrupt us and wield us as weapons. Protect the eggs, you will bring a celestial mage with you so that the eggs may be kept in the spirit realm with Draco, so chose that person carefully, their influence, their gates will be the pathway to the safekeeping of the eggs until you can take them to the Palace.” Nurem said, bringing her head down and pressing her large muzzle into his chest. 

His hands came up, lovingly moving over the familiar smooth scales. “My Moonlight, My soul shines in you, be strong, follow the heart I know is so good and sure within you. Guide the others, none have known the love of a dragon parent as well as you have, the talismans will chose their slayers, the slayers themselves may not understand why each goes to who it will, but know only the one meant to handle the children of each dragons talisman will be able to do so. You my son, will be able to touch them all, handle them all as I am the last living broodmother and Dragon Queen and it is my talisman you bear. I will leave here and go to the palace when you depart, you will not be able to come to me until you have retrieved the eggs, you can do this, all of it, be who you are, trust who you are and I will see you soon. Now go, go and gather the other Dragonslayers, you may bring a few others with you as well to help but know, aside from the Celestial mage you need to have with you, none of them can safely handle the eggs or enter where they are kept. Not even your brothers.” She warned and Cristoff nodded, pressing his forehead to his mothers muzzle.

“I love you mother…” He whispered and she purred at him, the deep vibration of it making him smile as it moved his very bones inside him.

“And I love you my little Moonbeam, now go so I can see you again sooner.” She ordered and his lips pressed to her scales, he stole one more nuzzle then stepped back away from her, tears lighting his eyes but a smile still on his face as he drew his magic and in a shimmer of silver, vanished again.

Nurem smiled fondly “You will find your answers...and your very rare mating during this journey my son...let the pure dragon magic you now bear make your bond beyond any ever known to Dragon Slayers before, and let it bless your mating with a greatness only you could bring to them.” She said quietly. Then, blessings spoken, she lifted her massive wings and turned her eyes to the moon. “Mother Moon, lend me your power...take me to the Palace of the Dragon Queens that I may prepare the brood chambers for the precious life they are going to soon receive.” She said and moonlight washed down the dragons glossy midnight colored scales, glinting over her silver scaled belly and silvers claws and horns until it covered her then, like her son...the great dragon vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
It had been a decent couple of days since they had gotten back from Autumn city. Lucy hadn’t seen Bickslow at all and had to assume he still hadn’t come back yet himself, it was for the best, she still hadn’t figured out how to go up to him and thank him for saving her from doing things she was sure she did not want to do on a stage in front of and with strange women.

She was sipping on a smoothie trying to be subtle about flipping through the latest sorcerers weekly but she was eagerly seeking the section on Bosco. She’d found out from Evergreen that Bickslow was from Bosco and his family all still lived there. He had 5 brothers and two sisters and all but him were members of the massive guild called White Sea. Bickslows older brother Kaleb was the guildmaster, a mindbender mage who had been named Boscos fifth wizard saint when he was 22 and after an intense battle with Pergrand while freeing their second oldest brother, Zen, he’d been nominated to fill one of the two empty seats of the Gods. The Gods of Ishgar were made up of 6 mages, a council that oversaw the magic councils of each country and Kaleb, who was now still only in his 20s, had been nominated to become the third God of Ishgar.

After the war with Alvarez Laxus too had been nominated, he was being considered for the fourth spot, it would make him and Kaleb, if they were indeed placed in those seats, the youngest ever selected.

She had heard of White Sea, and the Pradesh family, in truth she had grown up admiring Arman Pradesh and his work, not just as an ambassador, but also as a father, raising 8 children as a single father, adopting 6 of them to honor his deceased wifes wish for a big family.

Arman Pradesh had not let losing his wife and then believed dead second born son, who was the reason Kaleb and White Sea had taken on Pegrand, to rescue Zen, the second born of Armans two natural children. Arman had not let those events close his heart off, instead he’d reached out, adopted children, loved them and raised them so well, they had dethroned the tyrant king Karadin, Zen himself removing the mans head from his shoulders according to reports and soon after...Kaleb had been nominated since it was his planning, his orchestration of his 4000+ mages that had taken down a monarchy that had kept the nations surrounding Pegrand shaking for years.

She smiled faintly as she found a picture, Gods...Kaleb was stunning...tall with long platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes, dressed in snug white leather, wizard saint pins holding a white cloak to his shoulders. Beside him, according to the description under the picture, stood his older brother by one month, Zen, with deep sunstreaked mahogany hair and deep amethyst eyes. Next to Zen was the eldest Pradesh sibling, Ambassador Farron Pradesh, with baby blue eyes and honey colored blonde hair clad in a flawlessly tailored black suit. On Kalebs other side stood the raven haired Dragon Slayer and Lucy nibbled her lip looking at him...he had such a handsome face, more than that...his eyes...so kind and warm...Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh according to the words under the picture, next to Cristoff stood the smirking gorgeous thing that had won the stripping competition, with his wavy black hair loose around his shoulders, streaks of red emphasizing the thick silkiness of it, wine colored eyes lit with mischief and a toned gorgeous body wrapped in skin tight black leather. Vander Jerico Pradesh.

It mentioned a “missing” brother not available at the time the shot was taken because he lived in Fiore and there was Bickslows name with a little picture of him inserted in the bottom corner of the one of his brothers, an arm around Freed the other around Laxus sticking his tongue out in his visor and plumed hood.

Bickslow was Bickslow Altiene Pradesh….son of Arman Pradesh…..her idol growing up, what she had endlessly wished her father could have emulated when her own mother had died instead of the man turning into an emotionless monster bent on selling her to further his business interests.

Why she had never known that was beyond her. She knew his brothers had visited, one or two of them, in fact she had even seen his sister Xally at the guild once., it wasn’t like Bickslow hid who he was, it was just Lucy had never bothered to learn more about him and she felt bad about that because she honestly did count the funloving Seith mage a friend.

Shaking her head she let her eyes drift over the pictures until she noticed the guild had quieted down a lot and lifted her head to look.

Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth had walked into the guild hall and were talking with Laxus who motioned with a nod of his head toward the stairs to the second floor. He’d not taken over master Makarovs office when he had taken over the guild, preferring instead to take over the whole second floor where he and Freed both had offices now and there was of course the infirmary behind the lounge area that was still designated for S class and above mages since their job board was up there still.

“Gajeel, come on.” Laxus called and also caught Natsus attention with a snap of electricity to his ass since he was busy nuzzling Gray affectionately while Juvia looked on unhappily, the water woman still had trouble with that, even though Gray and Natsu had been mated for a while now.

The slayers followed Laxus upstairs and Lucy looked after them in curiosity.

“Was that Sting and Rogue just now?” Mira asked and Lucy nodded about to speak but the doors flew open and Wendy came running in, the young womans hair a mess, Carla chattering at her about slowing down to neaten up a little.

“No time Carla, Geeze give it rest ok? I gotta get upstairs!” She snapped back waving at Lucy and Mira as she raced by and up the stairs.

Wendy had finally gotten breasts and a figure, she wasn’t a voluptuous thing, but she still had some time, she was only 17 after all. She’d definitely come into her Dragoness in the last year and a half, Romeo had already been kicked aside and Wendy had gone through a string of boyfriends for a while, recently breaking it off with a boy from Blue Pegasus declaring he wasn’t exciting her enough...Cana had been so proud she’d almost wept.

The group was up there for nearly an hour and Lucy had moved around a bit, had chatted with Juvia and the pair had made their way back to the bar to talk with Kinana when the doors opened again, this time admitting Cobra. He didn’t look at anyone except Kinana, who he gave a semi-smile to before he went up the stairs without a word.

“Some sort of Dragon Slayer convention?” Lucy asked and Mira shook her head shrugging her shoulders as lost as everyone else.

The doors slammed open again less than an hour later and Lucys breathing stopped, mouth falling open. There he was….dear sweet Gods above...it was him…

“Cristoff…” She breathed and Mira smiled “Oh? That’s Bickslows brother right? Who are the others?” She asked innocently.

Lucy couldn’t answer, she couldn’t tear her eyes off the big Dragon Slayer as he strode into the hall. Black pants hugged his legs tucked into knee high black boots with some sort of gold trim around the tops and ankles. A black shirt with gold edging and ornate golden looped clasps, high gold trimmed collar and the shirt hugged his impressive torso, stretched across thick pecs and shoulders and straining over hard biceps.

That pull, as strong as that night in Autumn City...Gods she wanted to run to him, jump on him, drag him to the floor and take all of him for herself...a growl came from her and startled her...

Midnight blue eyes met hers briefly tinted with curiosity but but moved to the stair case with purpose almost instantly. To his right was a gorgeous blonde woman, in snug red pants and a red sleeveless top that hugged a large bust. Sungolden blonde hair fell in waves down her back and full lips were painted blood red as were the long nails on her fingers. Stunning orange eyes that looked like framed fire were also on the stairs.

To the other side of Cristoff was the unmistakable Farron Pradesh, honey colored hair pulled back in a loose tail, unlike his brothers who had his glossy black hair loose around his shoulders, though with every stride he took it drifted back from his handsome face.

“We’re near deadline submitting these, I told you we should have taken Dad up on the smaller ship.” Farron said.

“I’m bringing too many people to be comfortable on a pursuit ship, the gunship was the better choice.” Cristoff snapped and Farron shrugged, not bothering to continue arguing as the trio headed up the stairs and no more of their conversation could be heard because they passed through the runes that kept everything upstairs from being heard downstairs and vice versa.

Lucy blinked at Mira “Sorry...what?”

Mira chuckled “I asked if you knew who the other two with Cristoff were.”

“Oh!, the man was Farron...I think the woman might have been one of Bickslows sisters…” She said and Mira grinned at her.

“He was definitely handsome, both of them were, and the woman was very beautiful...I wonder why they’re here…” Mira said.

Lucy jolted, looking at her magazine “The one with the black hair, Cristoff, he’s a Dragon Slayer, the lunar dragon slayer and I bet the blonde woman was Emzadi, his sister, the Solar dragon slayer, the sun and moon of Bosco….” She said. Mira nodded.

“Wow, they’re pulling in all of the Dragon Slayers...even from Bosco?...That’s a little disturbing…” Mira admitted and Lucy frowned slightly, in sudden agreement now that her brainless ogling of the Boscan Dragonslayer was over…

She was thinking about heading home, she had some nice steaks and had plans for the little charcoal grill Natsu had given her for her birthday a few months ago and she’d been meaning to use it, she just had to make sure she did it while Natsu was otherwise occupied or the little condo she now owned thanks to the royalties from her book would be burned down.

Natsu being in some meeting with all the other dragonslayers certainly counted as him being well occupied too.

She was just standing to leave when Wendy poked her head over the balcony rail above the bar. “Lucy! Could you come up here please?” She called and Lucy blinked up at her in surprise. Why would she be called up to a meeting of Dragonslayers? Gods she hoped Natsu hadn’t done something ridiculous, it was NOT her responsibility anymore, Gray was her friends mate, HE should clean up after the brat.

When she got to the lounge area she made an effort not to suck her lower lip into her mouth as every set of eyes was on her, including the tall black haired Boscan who was the only one standing other than her. Her eyes though were torn from him to look at a gorgeous glowing silver box that sat on the table all the slayers were seated around.

“Lucy, This is…” Laxus started to say.and Lucy, eyes on the box then locking with the dark blue eyes of the lunar dragon slayer interrupted him.

“Cristoff, Farron and Emzadi...Bickslows siblings….it’s nice to meet you...what is this…” She breathed the last looking back to the table and moving toward the box and Laxus started to intercept her but Cristoff stopped him, watching Lucy closely. 

“It’s ok...she’s a celestial mage and that’s celestial magic…” He said quietly to Laxus.  
Lucys fingers trailed over the smooth silver and she gasped when she felt magic flow over her fingertips and trail up her arm, her eyes lit, glowing a faint gold and Cristoff stilled, riveted to the beautiful mage as her eyes widened and slid over the box, when she pulled her fingers away it opened for her to collective gasps and Cristoff smiled...so far the box had only opened for him.

“She’s perfect…” He breathed and Laxus narrowed his eyes looking up at Cristoff, the immensity of what they were about to undertake wasn’t lost on him, but he was still Lucys Guildmaster and friend, he hadn’t battled depressions and suicide attempts with her after Tartaros to have one of Bickslows brothers get all romancy with her, especially Cristoff who had a hell of a reputation for it...a reputation much like his own but that wasn’t the point.

At his faint growl Cristoffs lip curled baring a fang instantly, dark blue eyes paling and getting silvery as they met his “For the mission, relax. You’re overprotective...shit.” Cristoff growled back and didn’t miss several eyes looking away embarrassed at his words, he hadn’t missed all the faint growls or his sister bristling where she sat beside Sting, who had been flirting her up like a typical male dragon would a powerful Dragoness.

“Lucy..” He said softly and golden eyes lifted from the box to him and she moved toward him then, eyes half closed and he stilled again, a growl rising in his throat as she approached, her eyes were on the diamond hanging from the silver chain around his neck.

Nurem hadn’t said if anyone but him could touch it, nobody had tried but every Dragon slayer in the room had acknowledged it. There was no mistaking the feel of a Dragon Queens magic, especially a founding queen, and he knew inside that box were talismans that would lead to the dormant broods of other great Queens.

She reached out and his first impulse was to step back but he saw her eyes, the hazed over dazed look, she was being guided by something and he wasn’t going to deny his own faith in the magic he was handling so he stood fast. 

Lucys hands flattened against his chest on either side of the diamond and the glint of the gem reflected in her eyes, her fingers drifted closer moving from the silky fabric of his black shirt to his bare skin and his eyes snapped shut as a jolt shot through him so deep he lost all sense of where he was for a moment.

Gajeel tensed, several of them did as Lucy curled her lip up baring her teeth, fingers moving on Cristoffs chest. His first impulse was confusing, to protect...Cristoff...but then he shocked himself, feeling drawn...strongly...to Lucy. It wasn’t a draw to protect either, it was a deep primal draw, coming from deep inside of him drawing through his being and, through his loins...he felt his desire stir...his eyes sliding over Lucys toned legs, the rounded curve of her ass and hips in her snug denim shorts...the way her top cupped those large breasts...with her teeth bared he saw himself crawling to her in his mind, wanted to be under those nails, wanted those flashing golden eyes on him like they were on Cristoff…

He flinched, blinking rapidly, struggling to keep himself from getting out of his chair and doing just what he wanted to...go over there and wrap himself around both of them...it shook him, the carnal desire, the raw primal need, just enough he blinked and was able to look away, saw Emzadi gripping Stings shirt and holding him in his chair, her ruby lips drawn back in a snarl, fiery eyes locked on Lucy and Cristoff, her other hand pinning Rogue, both slayers struggling uselessly against her eyes locked on Lucy.

Lucy stared at the diamond for a moment, but when her fingers met warm skin her eyes moved to Cristoffs face, finding he’d closed his eyes, she could feel his heart beat quicken, when those eyes opened again, the daze she was in switched from consumed by the magic she was seeing and feeling to consumed by the night sky in his eyes….

There was something...she felt it...something about him….something very strongly drawing her, the magic from the box, from the diamond around his neck, it all pulled hard at her, drew her to him, made her feel so...strongly...like at the club that night when he had been up on the stage and she had moved...trying to just...touch him...her hands were on him now though, thumb moving over smooth warm skin. He felt so...calming, soothing, like being close to him made the world feel right and she hadn’t even known it was wrong before.

“You ok Luce?” Natsus timid question made her jerk her hands away from the Lunar slayers chest and she laughed nervously “Yeah...Yeah I’m fine, it’s just that box and that gem….I feel them…” She said softly and her eyes widened looking around at all the slayers, Laxus was being held back by Wendy, Rogue and Sting by Emzadi, Gajeel had dug his claws right through the armrest of the chair he sat in and Cobra had done much the same, though his claws had melted the armrests they had dug into.

 

“Well yeah Luce, the box has held dragon made talismans for like...centuries, and the one Cristoff is wearing….it was made by a Dragon Queen...a founding queen….” His voice trailed off, eyes riveting on the diamond.

Cristoff moved then, Pushing the diamond down his shirt and closing the open clasps to cover it then he pulled a chair out and motioned for Lucy to take it.

Mentally he was shaking himself, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Lucy was not a Dragon Slayer, held no dragon magic at all, yet it had flowed into her freely, he’d felt it, and the magic in the diamond around his neck had absolutely moved to her, he’d felt that too and it shocked him, confused him...dragon magic like this should only go to Dragons….right? To a dragon soul...like what was within each of the Dragonslayers in the room…

Nurem had told him to trust his instincts, to follow his drives and he’d felt drawn to Lucy, but, from looking around the room...all of them except the one mated slayer in the room had been drawn to her, even Gajeel who Bickslow had told him had a strong preference for male company and whose powerful tastes that way he’d gotten a sample of himself in Autumn City.

He glanced at Gajeel and found the man staring in disbelief at Lucy, face flushed, claws only now being removed from where they were imbedded in the chair he was sitting in. Gajeel looked more shaken than he felt himself, maybe it was seeing Lucy taking in that magic, seeing it flow into her, maybe that had stirred all of them...except the females...Wendy and Emzadi hadn’t been drawn to her, they had moved to prevent the other males from getting to her…

He looked at Emzadi, found her already looking at him questioningly and he gave her a faint smile, nodding to her in a promise to discuss it later and she smiled, sitting back as Sting and Rogue both started protesting her rough handling.

“Quit your whimpering and take it like dragons.” She snapped at them, giving them one of her wicked smiles, Rogue visibly swallowed hard and Sting smirked back at her, leaning toward her only to have her palm catch his face and shove him back in his chair.

“Alright, so, Lucy, if you’re willing to help us I can fill you in on all we’re doing later, suffice it to say we need you along, the reward is substantial for you and for your guild, and we need to see which of these talismans goes to which dragon slayer before we can continue.” He said as Lucy took the chair he held.

“I’ll go.” She said immediately and he smiled, moving in front of her and leaning on the table. His smile made her heart flutter in her chest and butterflies filled her belly and heat built a little lower, which alarmed her because she was in a room surrounded by Dragon Slayers. Of course...her behavior lately was more than a little disturbing on a whole, part of her wanted to be horrified, but another part was purring at the change, it was like she was being….set free...

“Good, now, we’ll start with Emzadi since I’ve already told her what to do.” He said, grasping the box and it glowed brighter in his hands, drawing Lucy like a moth to a flame but she stayed in her seat as Emzadi stood and came to her brother.

“You’ll close your eyes, and hold your hand over the open box, do NOT reach inside.” He said firmly looking around at everyone as Emzadi did just as he said.

A few moments passed and from within the box a glowing golden stone on a gold chain floated up until it touched Emzadis open hand, her fingers curled around it as a smile lifted her ruby lips. 

Soft golden flames licked up her arm and all over her for a moment then Emzadi was putting the necklace holding the golden stone around her neck, letting the stone settle between her breasts.

“Talisman of Solara, dragon of the sun…” She whispered and everyone smiled, feeling the new dragon magic settle in the room .

“Fuck...we gonna feel it every time?” Gajeel asked in a half growl, rubbing his chest.

Cristoff nodded. “Likely, we’re activating dragon magic, our own magic will become pure dragon magic while we wear these so be aware of that, your instincts get sharper, your magic hits harder, your bodys will be much much stronger and if you go into dragonforce, your inner dragon will take over until whatever threat put you there is gone.” Cristoff warned.

“Shit…” Cobra breathed, shaking his head, the minds of the people in the room were in chaos, well...not Cristoffs, and Farron was cool as a cucumber, but everyone else was on edge with the heavy feel of pure dragon magic settling around them. Cristoff walking in up here had them all on their feet and silent in an instant, his magic aura like nothing Cobra had felt with the possible exception being during the fight with Acnalogia, and even that things magic hadn’t felt like this, didn’t have the feel, like...home and comfort and immense raw primal power.

“Laxus.” Cristoff called and Laxus stood, a shudder running through him as he looked at the box and he shook his hand to discharge the nervous electricity around his fingers before he stretched his hand out over the box palm down.

A few moments later he shuddered as a glowing yellow stone touched his hand and he felt magic surge through him, almost washing away his humanity it felt like.

“Talisman of...Baristrasza...mate of Mezas the Thunder Dragon…” He breathed, feeling it, knowing it as sure as he knew his own name.

“Baristrasza was a Storm Queen like Raniera, the two were twin sisters, Raniera came into more power through her mate, Igneel the Dragon King.” Cristoff said and Natsu sat up straighter, black eyes wide. 

“You mean one of those talismans has the magic of Igneels mate in it?” He asked and cristoff looked at him. 

“I only know that some of the eggs we’re going to look for were theirs, Raniera and Igneels...which would make them siblings to you wouldn’t it Natsu?” The Lunar dragon asked and Natsu gaped at him in amazement.

“There are connections to all of us in the broods we are rescuing...Metalicana and his mate Hadrix bred with the female Grandine and she laid a clutch for them, as is normal for dragons, with a mated pair of males breeding her Grandines genetics are not in the eggs, only the DNA of the mated pair, but Grandine also laid a clutch with the Dragon Skiadrum, and another with Weislogia, those clutches will have her genetics and the genetics of the shadow and light dragons.” Cristoff explained when Gajeel smiled faintly but Wendy looked sad.

“Gajeel.” He called and the Iron dragon stood and came to him, meeting his dark blue eyes with a faint smirk Cristoff returned, their little bit of fun not forgotten be either of them. Gajeel closed his eyes and held his hand out and a few moments later, a dark talisman touched his palm and he gasped as magic washed through him.

He opened his eyes, looking now at the glittering deep purple stone in his hand.

“Talisman of Niastrix the Shadow dragon...keeper of the broods of the Iron and Earth dragons…” He breathed. He knew it, felt it...he held the talisman of the dragon that had born his fathers progeny into hiding...a dragon that had fought...and died...protecting Gajeels unhatched siblings…he could see him, a dragon of steel, swift and young when he had hidden the brood, then he’d gone far from where he had hidden them, collected many fine rare metals, formed them into eggs and made a show of protecting a “lair” he hid them in, killing dragon hunters, creating runes and protections that gave off magic, deliberately drawing Acnalogia to him and he fought the dragon of death, though he was young and nowhere near strong enough, and he had cried out to his Tatsu Queen...to Nurem the Lunar Dragon as he’d died…

He had been proud to be part of killing Acnalogia, but never so much as he was right in that moment…

He clutched the stone to his chest and returned to his seat.

One by one they all came before Cristoff, Wendy as the youngest was last, but the glittering white stone that went to her still made her cry and Lucy felt tears in her eyes too, every single one of them Lucy had felt, the magic that passed over each slayer, the flashes of the final memories of the dragon that had created the talisman…

“Ok, so everyone get packed, this is going to be a long journey...everyone will have their own cabin aboard the Eclipse, the crew will be able to show you where yours is, we take off in the morning so you have all day today to move what you’ll need into your cabin. To answer the question coming...yes...the exceeds are welcome to come. Lucy, would you stay behind please so I can brief you?” Cristoff met her eyes and she smiled at him, nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

They were alone, everyone had gone and were through the runes, and the urge to fly from her chair was strong, to grab those broad shoulders and slam then back, pin the black haired slayer to the table and climb on top of him, hold him down, make him submit….she wanted to run her tongue up that neck, feel that big powerful body go lax in submission beneath her, he smelled like white chocolate and peppermint and she loved that.

Her low growl filled the area and she watched him freeze, saw those midnight eyes widen. It would take seconds to rip that black band from that long dark hair, a fist full of those silky locks and she could yank his head back and sink her teeth into the base of his neck……

She shuddered at the vision in her head, one of her ripping that black shirt open, tearing those tight pants down the thickly muscled thighs and claiming what she wanted...Gods the very idea was thrilling, sent delight coursing through every inch of her and had her licking her lips as her eyes moved down that tall muscular body, pausing where the talisman made a spot beneath the black fabric of his shirt.

Cristoff eyed her cautiously, the way the magic had reacted to her...that growl...it had made his whole body snap to attention and his dragon just….rolled over belly up throat bared inside him,he’d never been given submission as an option before, his draconic soul was dominant, strong and confident and forcefully determined to hold its ground in every situation. Gods he didn’t even enjoy women riding him during sex, his brothers all declared it immensely enjoyable but with him...unless he was moondrunk...his dragon lost its damn mind over being dominated.

Now here was a woman...not a dragon slayer, and she’d just growled and maybe she had no idea...he doubted she did, but the tone of that growl he’d heard Emzadi use...on Beck specifically...when she was fucking the big beastmaster and he’d tried to sit up and Cristoff knew that tone...domination...possession...a direct warning. Now he doubted Lucy knew that was how she came across there, he doubted she knew she’d purred as she’d touched him and the other slayers, every one not mated had reacted to it like a siren song, even the two slayers that prefered male company had fought to remain in their seats.. It made no sense at all with her not being a Dragon Slayer, yet garnering reactions like she was not just a Dragon Slayer, but a dragoness in some sort of mating heat...impossible, completely impossible.

He wasn’t sure what to do about any of it, was inclined to blame it on the dragon magic settling in and accepting Lucy, which he did need it to do so she could handle the eggs and get them to the Celestial realm where they would be safe with Draco until the broods were fully collected and their team could go to the palace. He felt a little of the tension in him ease at that thought, but remained wary, yes...it had to be her adjusting to the magic...that had to be it...

“Lucy...are you...ok? You’ve been exposed to magic you’re not used to…” Cristoffs deep baritone with that lilting accent made her want to kiss the mouth it all came from, bite those lips...they looked so good…

“I’m fine...just adjusting...I...I’ve never felt anything like this before…” She managed, about starting a mental parade for herself at her amazing ability to articulate sentences while visualizing the Dragonslayer naked on the table with her riding him into oblivion. He was perfect, tall, powerful and the scent and feel of him...he had a great queen as a mother, a part of that Queen was within him, strong and sure and steadfast, and a voice came, soft but with strength behind it….

‘He is a fitting choice...not all we will need...but a very fine start…’ The voice surprised her, but amazingly felt right...like it belonged and Lucy instinctively embraced the calm it offered.

Cristoff seemed unaware of it, smiling at her comment before “I can only imagine, I grew up with this magic flowing all through me, sleeping in the embrace of my dragon mother, so it’s all I’ve ever known, but I can’t imagine it wouldn’t be jarring. If you need, I can work on meditation techniques with you, Emzadi would be a fine one to talk with about anything you encounter as well, she’s got a firm grasp of the...feminine side...of all of this. Hopefully it won’t overwhelm you too much but if you feel it starting to...if anything concerning starts...don’t keep it to yourself, let either Emzadi or I know.” He told her and Lucy nodded, letting the delicious ideas the voice inside her was filling her with form into a running daydream as Cristoff started telling her all they would be doing.

Within her there was a wonderful calm that took hold, a warm strength that felt incredibly good, and Cristoffs voice, his nearness, it all helped. She was able to answer his questions, even ask many of her own, but the mission wasn’t surprising, she seemed to just...know. What they were doing was so important, so wonderful, and she felt so good being a part of it….

“Any more questions?” He asked and she smiled shaking her head and standing. 

“I’ll go get my things and get moved onto the ship.” She said and Cristoff nodded watching her turn and walk away. The sway of her hips drawing his eyes and making his breath catch...Gods...he needed to go find some release before they departed. He knew Gajeel might be receptive to sharing pleasure with him once they were underway but he’d prefer to avoid it, he’d been down that path before and his dragon had not been stirring, not even when Lucy had touched him, he’d felt something, but no voice...no pressure to be with her, to claim, to dominate, the things Nurem had told him he’d feel when he met his mate.If anything he’d been getting the opposite signals.

He wrote it off as plain attraction, surprised she could come so close to the talisman, to skim her fingers along its edges and the way it had responded to her, that had really amazed him.

He pushed off the table and headed to the balcony, as soon as he reached a surface moonlight had touched he vanished, reappearing on his brothers back porch and drawing a deep breath before letting himself through Bickslows house and taking to the streets heading for the market district. There were no bath houses he could go to but that didn’t concern him, he felt plenty of eyes on him, women turning their heads to look, the scent of attraction, even arousal came when he’d meet interested eyes, he had never had trouble finding company when he wanted it back home and right now...he wanted someone with nice wide hips, a slender waist and large chest…..

A couple of hours later he was gritting his teeth, releasing a long breath as he adjusted the pretty blonde beneath him and resumed the steady snap of his hips, burying himself inside her as she screamed and ran her nails over his back. He sought release, he’d already given her plenty, she was exhausted, gasping and whimpering between her screams of pleasure, why he was having to work so hard for it he wasn’t sure, maybe it was the womans lack of experience...though that had never been an issue for him before, she was pretty, had been interesting to talk with, a regular human, not a mage, so he did have to restrain himself, but that had never mattered before.

When his end finally came he snarled as it surged through him, growling and the womans body went lax in sated exhaustion, three orgasms was a lot to put a normal woman through, he really hadn’t meant to push her so hard, two was all a normal woman could usually handle, mages he could push to more but normal humans, they were spent usually by number two. His hands slid down her sides, pushing his magic lazily through her to ease the soreness and exhaustion. 

“I’ve never...oh Gods...tell me I can see you again…” She breathed sleepily and he smiled at her.

“I leave in the morning beautiful, so not likely...sleep well…” He purred and she went limp as the simple spell pushed her into a deep pleasant sleep.

He rolled to his back throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing. It had to be how anxious he was over this mission, it was so important...the future of Dragons as a species on Earthland had been placed in his hands and he was feeling the pressure of that. By tomorrow morning the talismans would have all affected the slayers wearing them and most would be starting to feel the pull of the broods they were to rescue, he already felt the pull of at least one...likely his mothers, her eggs were mixed with Tapengais, Tapengai was the founding Queen, the greatest of all of them, the Earth Mother, the Lifebinder..and the last eggs she had laid before her last living mate was killed and madness drove her to end her life...were with that clutch.

Tapengai had 2 mates when Acnalogia had begun his destruction of the dragons, her strongest was Ufolo, the Dreamwalker. The massive green dragon male had been as big as Acnalogia, but his magic, while immensely powerful, hadn’t been able to withstand the Dragon of Chaos and when Ufolo had died, Tapengai had succumbed to madness, easy for Acnalogia to pick off, he’d thrown her severed head at Baristrasza but the Storm queen and her sister Rainiera had joined forces and nearly killed the black dragon, their mates, Mezas and Igneel right at their sides then and they had believed Acnalogia vanquished...they had been wrong not to pursue him and be sure…

Tapengai, and Baristrasza had both taken 2 mates, founding queens, great queens, had been known to take more than one. Tapengai mated a Void dragon, Vendios, and the Dreamwalker Ufolo, Baristrasza had taken a solar dragon, Koristan, and the Lightning dragon Mezas as her mates. They had been prolific queens too, raising many broods, but Acnalogia had picked off the young dragons before he’d set into the older more experienced ones, building himself up, gaining strength and experience with every kill.

Cristoff knew the history, Nurem had told him most of it and what she didn’t have the heart to tell...she provided him with books she herself had written...journals she had kept after Draco helped her achieve a human form as an alternative to her immense natural Dragon form. She had worshipers too, many religions worshipped the Moon on Earthland, and all of them revered Nuremstrasza, the Guardian of Selene Goddess of the Moon, the Lunar Dragon...one of the founding Queens. Now...now her children would be able to hatch...to take to the skies, to live free again. Then Tapengai...the first Queen of all Dragons...her eggs were among those they would save...

The significance awed him, he would be part of the rescue of the eggs of the First Dragon Queen of Earthland...and...his own brothers and sisters… That he was feeling a little off really shouldn’t have surprised him he supposed. Heaving another sigh he pulled on his pants, grabbed his other clothes and stepped out onto the womans patio smiling at the setting sun, he felt better...at least he’d worked off a little of the edge. Calling his magic he felt the rush of the the moons embrace then the deck of the Eclipse was under his bare feet and he was walking toward the stairs to head below deck to his cabin.

He didn’t miss that Gajeel was on the deck, leaning on the rail looking out across the lake the ship was landed beside, his exceed with him sitting by his shoulder. He needed a shower though, or maybe a soak in the comunal hot bath...yes...that would be better, he’d talk with all the other Dragon Slayers tomorrow morning, after they had time to acclimate to the talismans.…

Gajeels deep red eyes snapped to the deck when the Lunar slayer appeared and took in the mans appearance, barefoot, in his tight black pants, boots in his hand, shirt hanging open none of the clasps done, diamond glinting from its chain between large pectoral muscles, his hair was even disheveled and lacking its usual band that held it back in the loose tail he seemed to favor.

His nose wrinkled, Cristoff distinctly smelled of sex...a growl tried to run up his throat and he bit it back, jaw clenching...it was none of his business what the Lunar slayer did in his spare time, they’d had a single tryst and no promises, barely any words at all had been exchanged...still his dragon snarled within him and he swallowed the bitter taste of his own possessive jealousy.

“Shit...somebody got some…” Sting snorted as he came up the stairs passing the descending Boscan. Cristoff rolled his eyes and kept moving, he’d just gone and released some tension, that was all, it wasn’t significant…

Gajeel heaved a sigh returning his attention to the lake he saw Emzadi helping Lucy bring her things on board, no doubt the little blondes spirits would be helping too, he’d been on enough missions with her to know that was usually how it worked.

“Are you alright Gajeel? You seem...tense…” Lily said quietly and Gajeel just grunted.

“I’m fine Lil, did you check in with the ships kitchen about those cases of Kiwis you were trying to get aboard?” He asked and Lilys eyes widened. “No! I’d forgotten, thank you Gajeel, I’ll go make sure those made it aboard!” He said and hurried off.

Gajeel breathed a little better, he loved Lily, the exceed was by far his best friend, right up there with Juvia, but right now he was at odds with himself and needed some space to fucking think. Watching Lucy walking with Emzadi he still felt it...the pull towards her, the desire and attraction and he sneered slightly, it made no sense, never in his life had he ever been drawn to a woman, he’d always desired males, a masculine body, the harder and bigger the better, hell, being around Laxus was a test of self control in the damn gym, he had no idea how many times he’d had to quit work outs way before he wanted to because seeing the big blonde’s body working got his blood going.

Laxus was a damn ass too, they got along about as well as could be expected but aside from base sexual attraction, there was nothing there. 

Lucy just fucking baffled him, he’d been around her for YEARS and nothing, not a blip on his radar, he’d even seen the woman naked quite a few times thanks to Natsus careless bullshit. So why the hell would he suddenly want her like this? He felt like a broken damn clock...wanting Lucy and then there was the Lunar Dragon Slayer...holy fuck…

That made perfect sense, over 6 feet tall, built just as well as Laxus, burlier than himself and good looking was an understatement...the man was incredible in bed, skilled and well experienced and a damn generous lover...the best Gajeel had ever been with and he’d been to Bosco and the bath houses there.

Cristoff was everything Gajeel had ever wanted, confident, gorgeous, good in bed and, after today spent in hours of watching the man handle getting a pack of Dragon Slayers ready to take on such an incredible mission...it was clear Cristoff was also intelligent, educated, well spoken and..patient...managing both Natsu and Stings obnoxious asses with a steady grace that was pretty impressive.

Thing was, Gajeel had done some checking after leaving Autumn City, his interest in the big slayer decidedly piqued, and he knew...no way.

Cristoff Pradesh was successful, a double s century class healer of some renown, a prominent member of a large successful guild, the son of a famous well loved Ambassador, part of a large loving family and so far out of Gajeels league it was laughable he’d ever even daydreamed about what being with the man might be like. He’d have better luck landing Laxus in his bed and under his fangs and the Thunder God just dripped women and his preference for them.

The few hours he’d gotten in Autumn City were because Cristoff had been overstressed due to a full moon and his brothers mishandling him and keeping him from getting what he’d needed. It wasn't going to happen again...obviously, since when he’d wanted some company the Slayer had gone out and found it clearly without much trouble or a second look his way.

Had he been used? By Bickslow, definitely, but he couldn’t even be pissed about it, he’d been on the prowl seeking exactly what Bickslow had delivered, well...truthfully Gajeel was hoping for little more than a rough awkward encounter...which was what he usually got, he hadn’t been expecting to get delivered into the arms of someone like Cristoff.

He couldn’t even pretend if the slayer gave him any indication he was interested in another go that he wouldn’t race his ass right into that mans bed without hesitation either. It had been tough when he’d been with the big slayer to keep his fangs to himself, the desire to sink them into that smooth tanned skin and claim the sexy beast for himself was strong, but his dragon hadn’t said anything...there had been nothing but a really overwhelming attraction and desire to possess the Lunar Slayer.

“You’re looking especially dark and broody.” A light voice quipped and he rolled his eyes, giving Cobra a nasty look he hoped would send the man away...no such luck.

“Sorry...but you’re sorta broadcasting on all channels and giving me a fucking headache so for my own sanity I figured I’d come either find out what the fuck your problem was or hit you with some poison so you’d sleep and give me some fucking peace.” The poison slayer said in a quiet tone.

“You can fuck off.” Gajeel snapped. The last thing he needed was the soul listening toxic tongued devil in his business.

“Too late metal breath, so you like the taste of cock over pussy, I mean...I get that...I sorta do myself, and prefer to be ridden over mounting up, you’ve done the nasty with Moony and now you're craving a helping of Sunshine Tits, I know the whole score. Like i said, you’ve been broadcasting on all fucking channels, it was hard to miss, believe me... I did try.” Cobra said giving him a dark smile.

“The fuck you care for? Block the shit out, I can’t do shit about it.” Gajeel snarled and Cobra chuckled.

“Yeah sounds like you’re pretty convinced, and Tinkerbell is all kinds of jacked up on the Dragon magic she took in earlier...did you see that shit?” The poison slayer asked and Gajeel frowned at him. 

“What are you talkin about?” He demanded.

“When Tink touched the box dragon magic flowed into her right out of that box the second it opened, I heard her soul shift, take it in, she embraced that shit like a long lost lover and then she was all about gettin in your favorite fucks pants, now I like Tink, but this mission? It matters more to me...the dragon that made this….” He fingered the deep dark purple talisman that now hung from the short chain around his neck.

“Her soul...it’s in me...Acnalogia took her and ripped her soul out, put it into the lacrima that’s in me...my magic...I have it because the dragon inside me fought to protect a clutch of eggs from him...her eggs...and I’m fucking saving those eggs.” Cobra said firmly.

Gajeel touched the talisman resting against his own chest.

“Yeah...I feel ya.” He admitted and Cobra narrowed his eyes on him.

“Then stop stressin over who you wanna fuck and start concentrating on this mission. Moony is totally focused on it, he went out and fucked some random woman trying to clear his head, didn’t mean shit to him past that...Lucy is all about learning what this all means, she knows something got into her, let her sort her own shit out and focus on your own.” Cobra said.

Gajeel growled, glaring at the man but nodded “Yeah...thanks...I guess...asshole.” He said and Cobra laughed.

“Yeah I am...catch ya later Metalbreath.” He pushed off the rail and left Gajeel, heading below decks and Gajeel shook his head, raking a hand through his hair before turning to do the same. Maybe he’d talk to Lucy, see if that book spirit of hers was already working on all this shit...probably was knowing Lucy...Farron crossed his mind, Cristoffs older brother was with them to help them gain access and permissions to hunt wherever they needed to in order to recover the eggs.

The eldest Pradesh brother was a calm rational man, well educated, and might be able to give him some direction on what he might be able to do while they travelled to help himself learn more about the dragons they were saving...of all the slayers for so long he’d known the most, remembering more of what his father had taught him, knowing now that his knowledge lacked a good bit of depth was disturbing.

He was hoping, with two slayer in the house and a dragon with them for more than 10 years, Farron might have some insight.

A crewman knew where the Ambassadors cabin was. “Next to Captain Cristoffs.” The crewman said “Deck 2 room 12.”

Next to “captain” Cristoffs, that was right, damn man was a fucking Knight in the Kings personal guard, as if his other achievements just weren’t enough and Farron just had to be in the room next to his...great…

He sucked it up though and went to the deck and then the door, knocking quietly though he heard nothing in room 11. The door opened and the ambassadors brow shot up at seeing him.

“Gajeel right? How can I help you?” Farron asked.

Gajeel drew a breath, Farron was a sound mage, similar to Cobra at least he wouldn’t smell the little flare of arousal that came naturally when Gajeel found himself presented with a well built tall and handsome male. This mission he was thrilled to be on, excited about but, Bickslows fucking brothers….he was going to punch that shit in the face when he saw him next…

“Come in, have a seat...do you like Whiskey? I have some Silver shield from Bosco.” Farron offered, moving to a small wet bar, he had a heck of a room...a small sitting area by a window and there were quite a few bookshelves full of books.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Gajeel said, some good liquor might help him alot actually.

A few moments later a crystal tumbler with a generous amount of rich amber liquor was put into his hand and he wasted no time, took a deep drink from it.

“Smooth…” He commented, impressed, top shelf stuff…

“My personal favorite. So how can I help you beyond a good drink Gajeel?” Farron asked, sitting across from him. Gajeels eyes moved over the books on the small table between them, all of them on Dragons…

He nodded toward them.

“I was wondering if you had any materials on Dragon breeding, mates, broods, you know...what we're going to recover here, something that might give me some information...I lost my dad when I was 7, he taught me a lot but...there’s a lot I don’t know…” Gajeel said.

Farron nodded and reached to the stacks of books, pulling out a black leather bound one. “I think you’d be most interested in this one, it’s on the initial fights, the dragon wars and how the Tatsus started disappearing, it mentions your father and his mate, Cristoff would really be the best person for you to talk with about it all, I learned a lot because I was around when his mother Nurem was teaching him, but he’s the one who got the direct schooling, well...him and Emzadi, so I guess either of them but of the two, Cristoff is the one who paid attention, Nurem was his mother, his dragon.” Farron said.

Gajeel nodded, accepting the book eagerly. It was just what he needed, something to help him focus…

Farron smiled faintly. “You know this is a gunship, the one I travel in a lot actually, the consulate has three ships assigned to it and this is one of them. There is a very good gym and training room as well as a very nice communal hot bath with extremely well trained attendants...this is going to be a long mission, you should acquaint yourself with the ship and all it has to offer, it’s no cruise ship, it was built to protect political figures as they travelled to other countries for talks and negotiations. It’s built to travel quickly, protect those aboard and, to allow people like us to train and relax so they can handle the work they have to do.” He said.

“Boscan attendants?” Gajeel asked a little too eagerly and Farron smiled knowingly.

“Yes, very well trained, my personal favorites are Renita and Veros...Veros has oral pleasures down to a fine art.” Farron said.

Gajeel felt his cheeks heat up, Gods he was seriously needing...that kind of help…

Farron stood “If there’s nothing else, please, read that book, if you wish you can borrow anything I have here, I brought our families entire collection of books on Draconic history, lore and references and you’re free to borrow any of them to do your own research. I’ll happily answer any questions you may have, though like I said, Cristoff is definitely the best person to talk with on the subject.”

Gajeel stood perfectly happy to leave now that he had a book to read and a couple of avenues he could go to in order to release some of his tension and frustration.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You sense all of that?” Lucy had stopped hanging her clothes in her cabins closet so she could look at Emzadi. Cabin really wasn’t the best word for what she had, though this ship was apparently a gunship, it was commissioned to the consulate of Bosco for diplomatic missions abroad, most commonly used by Farron and his father it seemed. Her “Cabin” was bigger than her little apartment in Magnolia and it was linked to Emzadis via a cute little sitting room with a kitchenette.

Virgo was already busy replacing the bedding with her own, the queen sized bed a nice surprise when she’d been expecting a bunk. She also had a private bathroom, with a toilet and a shower and before she had been able to bemoan the lack of a bath Emzadi informed her there was a communal one on the second deck complete with trained attendants.

They had been discussing her recent feelings, the magic and her behavior.

“I can smell it and sense it coming from you, the magic has embraced you, I don’t know exactly how, I know when you opened the box a hefty bit flowed to you, and then when you touched Cristoff his mothers talisman pushed magic into you as well and even I can’t touch that diamond.” Emzadi said, holding up a lacy red thong and smirking at her.

Lucy blushed and snatched it from her hands stuffing it in the drawer she was using for her panties. “You know, I don’t know what the fuck is up with people being fascinated by my underwear.” She said.

Emzadi laughed “I’m not fascinated, I’m impressed, those are nice, you’re welcome to look through mine if you want, I have mostly Lady Marmalade lingerie, with bigger hips and boobs it’s tough getting a good fit and the panties don’t ride up and the bras don’t dig into my sides.” Emzadi said thoughtfully, checking the tags on a few more items before she put them into their proper drawers.

“Thank you!! I only have a couple things from Lady Marmalade, their stuff is so expensive, and the way Natsu burns up my clothes...I’d be living on the street and eating out of garbage cans if I tried to stick to that brand...it DOES fit best though.” Lucy said grinning at the other blonde.

Emzadi snorted “Your fire slayer has nothing on me for heat intensity, sweety if you want fireproof underwear? Lady Marmalades Girl on fire line, I’m their model…” Emzadi smirked waving her hand, a requip storage flashing and a catalog appearing in Emis hand.

Lucy snatched it, eyes widening at the picture of Emzadi in a red ribbon threaded black lace set of bra and panties smiled up at her.

The title was “Lady Marmalades Girl on Fire series of lingerie, designed for working mages who set the world on fire!”

“Now the things in there are only a little more than their normal line but they withstand MY fire, which burns about 1500 times hotter than your friends.” The solar dragoness grinned, fangs glinting.

Lucy beamed hugging the catalog to her chest “You have no idea how happy I am about this…” She said. Finding underwear that Natsu couldn’t destroy would spare her some embarrassment.

“Do they deliver to airships?” She grinned and Emzadi laughed. 

“Your about the same size as me even though I’m taller, you can go through some of my things if you want until we can get you some of your own.” 

“Do you really think I’m feeling dragon magic? I mean, it feels good, I...I like it...it makes me a little...ahh…” How to say it…

“Horny, it makes you lust a little more, Dragon magic does that, I’ve always had a healthy libido.” Emzadi said wryly.

Lucy turned back to putting her things away “Yeah...well...I’m lusting in the wrong directions…” She said.

“There’s a wrong direction?” Emzadi smirked and Lucy smiled at her but quickly looked down.

“Your brother…” She said…

“Cris? Shit girl, if he wasn’t my brother and claimed kin I’d want to fuck him...he’s tall dark, handsome, drips dragon slayer sex appeal and...he’s the biggest sweetest teddy bear of a man I’ve ever met.” Emzadi laughed.

“Teddy bear?” Lucy choked out and Emzadi grinned at her.

“I am NOT kidding, growing up Cris was always the one ALL of us went to for snuggles, even Bickslow and Kaleb, if they had a nightmare you’d find them curled up in Cristoffs bed with him in the morning. His Lunar magic gives him the aura of calm soothing peace, he can put you to sleep, give you sweet dreams, protect you from nightmares and he’s a big guy, all those muscles make for perfect hugging material. He also doesn’t thrash around a lot when he sleeps, so so perfect to curl up on and as a dragon slayer of the moon? He never gets all sweaty or hot but he’s not cold either, keeps you comfortable and that minty scent of his...I’ve always loved it.” Emzadi nodded her head as if affirming all she’d just said and Lucy shook her head in amazement.

“So...no protecting your brother from a stranger?” She asked with a smile and Emzadi laughed.

“Cristoff does not need my protection, he’s a big boy, you want him? Ask, he’s Boscan honey, he’s not likely to turn you down. I’ve been looking over some of your Fairy Tail lads...thinking I might need to have a ride on some lightning...or maybe show the light slayer he’s not the sex God he thinks he is.” The woman wagged her brows and Lucy laughed. The idea of Emzadi, a 6 foot tall beautiful confident Boscan woman running down Laxus and Sting and taking them down a peg or two was more than a little appealing.

“That dark one...Gajeel? He looks yummy too.” Emzadi said then pouted “Too bad I’ll be competing with him for bed partners though, when Van gets here maybe he’ll occupy tall dark and pierced.” She said.

Lucy blinked, a little wide eyed “Why would you say that?” She asked, no way Emzadi knew…

The Dragoness tapped her nose “because he smells and feels like a rival not a possible conquest.” she said with a wink and Lucy was amazed.

“Well...he won’t pursue Nakama or Sting or Rogue…” She assured her new friend and smiled at her.

“Yeah? Good, then Van would have a good shot, and I can steer little brother that way when he joins us, so you can have some breathing room to gear up and get a nice taste of my sexy brother.” Emzadi grinned back and Lucy laughed again, shaking her head at the woman.

The pair finished unpacking Lucys things and after thanking Virgo, left the cabin so Emzadi could show Lucy the dining area, kitchens and communal bath.

As they walked through the dressing area Lucy slowed, eyes widening. “Wait...communal as in men and women share the same bath?” She asked. Emzadi smiled at her.

“Boscan airship honey, yes, we share, it’s nice, you can usually find someone with big strong hands to wash your back or help with your hair or...other more fun things…” She trailed off with a wicked grin and Lucy blushed gaping at her.

Emzadi rolled her eyes “You Fiorans, seriously, you can not tell me laying in a bath watching good looking naked men soak and bathe wouldn’t be enjoyable and relaxing...Gods woman.” Emzadi sighed shaking her head and Lucy frowned.

“Distracting yes, a turn on? Absolutely, Great way to embarrass myself with a bunch of men who can SMELL when I get turned on? Yeah, way fun.” Lucy said.

“Well, I doubt anyone is in here right now, let me go see if they’ve got any robes, you can have a look.” Emzadi said, waving her hand at the door to the bath area and heading in the opposite direction toward the maintenance and staff area.

Lucy nodded, turning and opening the door to step into the steamy room, loving the sound of the moving water and the smell of it, Grass Sea water was always used aboard Boscan ships, the medicinal properties of it were legendary and it smelled amazing, spicy floral and refreshing.

She looked around, the room was massive, Fairy tails swimming pool would have fit into the bath almost twice, there was a waterfall feeding it, circulating the water, keeping it hot and filtered and….she froze...on the other side of the waterfall, leaning back against it...was Cristoff, reclined back, arms spread resting along the edge of the bath, head tipped forward...sound asleep by the looks of it...and completely...naked.

‘Touch him...better still….taste him...he will be yours and now is a perfect time to start asserting your position with him, while he is drifting in a dream state.’ it was the same confident voice she had heard before, and she smiled, stepping carefully over to the sleeping slayer and dropping to her knees by his arm. Her eyes slid over him, his body partially hidden by the moving water and the steam but she could see enough...she’d seen part of him before….that night in Autumn City, but he’d been obscured then too, surrounded by women.

Now they were alone and he was relaxed and completely...biddable….where that idea came from she wasn’t sure but she went with it, sliding her hand into the silken black strands of his damp hair and pulling his head back, his lips parted and she bent over him, eager for the taste of those full lips.

She wasn’t disappointed, sweet mint met her tongue as it invaded his mouth and she held him in her hands, her lips playing over his while her tongue tasted him thoroughly, a thrill flowing through her when his moved, pressing against hers but submitting, his lips moving but compliant.

Across the room, having opened the door at the other end of the bath because he’d come in from the other dressing room...having gotten a badly needed massage from the attendant Farron had recommended, Gajeel reached out and gripped the door frame, suddenly unsteady on his legs as he watched Lucy kissing the Lunar Dragon Slayer, saw Cristoffs lips move, mold with hers, the man completely relaxed and...compliant beneath the blonde mage.

Inside him he felt the need to move quickly...to go to them...pull Lucy away from Cristoff and busy her pouty lips with his own, to let her run that mouth over him while he could then turn and slide his own tongue into the Lunar Slayers,drink the peppermint schnapps and white chocolate that the man tasted like. Insert himself right between them...and he recoiled...he was being greedy, ridiculous...he’d never wanted a womans physical attention in his life, and he had no right at all to want the Lunar Slayer...if Lucy wanted Cristoff, and he wanted her, that was between them…

Silently he pulled back, feeling something inside of him nearly break, sliding his own hand over his mouth to help himself suppress the frustrated snarl that wanted to leave him. He was being a damn idiot, why in the fuck would he want to kiss Lucy?? Had he gone mental?

Lucy was his friend, had been for years, she was sweet, kind, forgiving and loving and he...he had beaten her to within an inch of her fucking life. She deserved a guy like Cristoff, Cristoff had never killed people for money, beaten tortured and...worse..for money or to prove his strength. He was...a good man...in a lot of ways like Lucy from what Gajeel had seen, there was a kindness to him, and a distinct powerful strength, loyalty, a conviction to his beliefs...Cristoff knew who he fucking was, he didn’t waffle between good and bad…

Gajeel did...he struggled with the dark part of his personality, at times he struggled bad, felt the old desire to hurt someone just to see the fear rise in them as they realized he was so much stronger than they were, so much more powerful and that he held the power of life or death for them in that moment. He was a predator that toyed with prey before he ended them...he had even toyed with Lucy.

Shaking his head he turned from the bath and hurried back to grab his clothes, he would shower in his cabin and fucking stay there.

Lucy was in a sort of heaven...the handsome man beneath her was responding beautifully to her, kissing her back, matching her fervor as it increased, the guide inside her getting her to issue little commands. When one of Cristoffs hands started to move toward her she stilled, growled and whispered “No touching...let me taste you.” and had been delighted when he’d fisted that hand but laid his arm back along the edge of the bath.

Emzadis voice came, almost breaking the sultry spell hanging over the pair. “Lucy...I think you’ve got more dragon in you than you know….” The solar slayer breathed, she had seen Lucy give Cristoff the soft command not to touch her, and he’d obeyed! She could sense he wasn’t fully awake too, but if Lucy kept plunging her tongue into his mouth like she was he soon would be.

That got Lucy to pull back in surprise. Emzadi gently eased Lucys hands from holding her brothers face and pulled her away, keeping her senses trained on her brother,,, heart rate...breathing...all of it...he was still out...hadn’t woken up, that was how well Lucy had just...dominated him. She hadn’t demanded he wake so he hadn’t, not pushing forward waiting for her to tell him what she wanted...even asleep, the big male slayer had been nicey submissive to Lucy. Reflex, instinct, everything had submitted to Lucy...Emzadi had commanded that control over a few more instinctive men, like the big Beastmaster back home, Beck, but she had never witnessed it happen before.

Emzadi knew her brother, Cristoff had been dominant by nature since he was a child, sweet, patient, generous to a fault at times, but nobody...ever...held him down or restrained him, even when Kurino had been abusing him and Kaleb, she’d had to relent and chain him upright, arms bound up between her bed posts because he would not, at all...stop fighting being laid on his back and ridden. 

That he’d not fought...to the point he hadn’t even struggled to wake up when Lucy had started kissing him….that was amazing, and exciting to the young Dragon Slayer...it also meant there was more Dragon in Lucy than she’d thought and her mind raced through possibilities and what avenues she could use to find out just how Lucy was doing what she was clearly doing with the male dragon slayers here...her brother in particular.

“Emi...what...where are we going I...I was…” Lucy turned looking back toward Cristoff as Emzadi pulled her through the door and out of the bath area.

“I know what you were doing you little minx and while I don’t object...at ALL, we need to talk...seriously….” Emzadi replied and Lucy followed after her, trying to think through the fog in her head, she’d all but drowned in a mixture of...desire and...this feeling of strength...control...it had been dizzying how it had felt to command him not to touch her and then seeing him obey...he’d submitted to everything she’d done she realized….and she had really….really...liked it….what was happening to her?!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mest had just slid onto a stool at the bar, was about to order a much needed drink, he was greatly enjoying being back home in Magnolia. He’d bought a modest house on a block down from where Freed lived on Fairybrook, it wasn’t grand or opulent, a modest 2 bedroom with a den and study and a backyard he’d been able to set up a decent herb garden in.

He enjoyed cooking, and fresh herbs were just something he had to have, he could taste the difference with store bought in jars, so he grew and dried his own or used them fresh. He planned to take a good month off, no missions, no jobs, the last stint with the council had paid a nice chunk and until they could nail down the Mindbender from Bosco, pull him in to extract information from the prisoners the Rune Knights had gathered, he could relax and he damn well needed it.

He missed Lahar, the man had been a straight laced neat freak control obsessed bastard, but he’d been Mests best friend. He really liked Gajeel, got along well with him, and Gajeel certainly wasn’t the control freak Lahar had been, but his gruff manner and tendency, like Lahar, to not be chatty was refreshing.

He’d not gotten anything out of the man though about the fun he’d had in Autumn City. Since the war he’d used his memory magic very little, he’d...overworked it during the war, given himself nightmares that weren’t his own and honestly...when he got the chance he planned to talk to the Mindbender from Bosco himself, see if Kaleb might be able to help him with his issues...he was haunted by the miseries of others...terrible people who had done horrific things...people Mest had...ended, and now he was stuck with their nightmares, unable to put them back into the heads they had come from.

“Hi Mest, the usual?” Mira asked brightly and he grinned at her. “Please Mira, I need it cold and in a frosted mug please.” He replied.

She gave him one of her sunny smiles and turned to fetch his drink for him while he turned and faced out into the guild, noting something...no Natsu...Gray...Gajeel...Laxus, Bickslow...Freed...no happy little Blonde drinking with Cana being talked into doing things she’d regret later, like the trip to Autumn City it seemed.

“Hey Mira...where’s Natsu and Lucy and…” He trailed off as Mira pressed the frosted mug into his hand.

“The Dragon Slayers have been called on a mission, Lucy was asked to go with them, it’s a pretty big deal, Sting and Rogue came from Sabertooth and the two slayers from Bosco came too, along with Ambassador Farron Pradesh...with his dreamy eyes…” Mira added absently, wiping the bar with a dazed look on her face.

“Wait...the Pradesh siblings? The Sun and Moon I think they call them?” Mest said, turning so sharply he spilled some of his beer on the bar.

“Yeah, Lucy said they were called that...yes, there’s a huge Boscan gunship landed by the lake...Mest? Mest?” Mira called but Mest had vanished.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Farron was blinking at Emzadi in disbelief. “He didn’t even wake up?” He asked again and Emzadi narrowed her eyes on him refusing to answer, he waved a hand.

“Ok...sorry, I...I’ll see what I can find out, Freed is on board now, the ships captain told me he’d finished unpacking his things, I’ll see if maybe he can help me research this...do we know Lucys full lineage?” He asked and Emzadi shrugged.

“Heartfilia, so she’s Layla and Jude Heartfilias daughter, beyond that I’m afraid I don’t know much, I’m here to burn things, light things, beat things bloody and save eggs big brother, not to assist in the research and passage through countries like you.” Emzadi reminded him.

Farron reached out and smacked her, ignoring her growl “Don’t go dragon bitch on me Firefly, I know where you hide your hoard.” He said lightly as he scanned through the books on the bookshelf before him.

Emzadi paled a bit under her sun kissed skin, but didn’t risk picking on her oldest brother further. Farron was infinitely patient, but he was also infinitely resourceful, when he chose to get you back for something, it usually involved humiliation, pain, embarrassments galore and Vander using it against you forever.

She was brave, bold, rash at times, but she wasn’t stupid.

“Look for something that would allow pure Dragon magic to be used, because I can remember the feel of Nurems magic, it’s different than Dragon Slaying magic and Lucys has that feel. It would explain her easy dominance over Cris even though he’s always been a very dominant male.” She advised.

“Indeed, we only have the one book on pure dragon rituals and customs, Nurem had directed our book collecting to focus on things that would help you and Cris as Dragonslayers...I’ll call the Citadel and see if they have anything...where is Lucy by the way?” He asked and Emzadi smiled.

“In her cabin reading my book on Dragon Females. The one Nurem gave me, she’s also got that spirit of hers...Crux? Yeah, he’s doing some looking as well. Honestly? I don’t think it’s a risk to the mission, if anything Lucy getting her Dragon on would be helpful but since she’s never learned much about Dragon magic and only knows what she does from the Slayer side of things? I think it’s smart to help her all we can.” Emzadi said and Farron nodded.

“Yes of course, Cristoff should be told though Emi, if Lucy has focused on him and it’s coming from some sort of Draconic compulsion or the magic from the box of the moon or the Talismans that were in it? He needs to know.” Farron said firmly and Emzadi frowned.

“See, there’s what’s confusing me, if she’s important, like his mate? His dragon should be urging him to act, we were always taught that was how it worked and if his dragon wanted Lucy, skin on skin contact earlier when she touched his chest should have triggered it.” Emi said.

Farron nodded “Indeed, that was how Nurem always described it to both of you, you’d know the moment you touched them. They’ve touched, and just touching his skin was’t enough, she’s kissed him now, his dragon should be after him.” Farron said, turning then. 

“Emi, would you go get Freed? Ask him to meet me in my room in an hour? I’m going to go talk to Cristoff.” Farron said and Emzadi nodded, following him out of his cabin and going to opposite direction of him.

Farron found Cristoff after a brief search and the directions of a smiling attendant. Stepping into the massage room he smirked and leaned back against the wall with a roll of his eyes. His brother was enjoying the assistance of two attendants, one bent over a bench on the opposite wall, the other standing over her, gripping the rail that ran along the wall to help relaxed people stand safely, legs spread while Cristoffs mouth worked his length and the woman under him met the swift thrusts of his hips.

It was far from the first time Farron had walked in on one of his brothers thusly occupied, in fact, with Vander it was a fairly common thing and one of the best ways to talk to his youngest brother without him being obnoxious, Vander was usually very relaxed and less prone to being a snarky sarcastic shit when he was having sex. 

With Cristoff...well, Farron had watched over him through many full moons.

So, he flipped the case to his lacrima tablet open and started working, waiting for Cristoff to finish, determined he had to speak to him immediately, besides that, seeing the way Cristoff was breaking a sweat, panting and taking even the skilled attendants through orgasms he usually wouldn’t put them through as he worked toward his own release made it clear something wasn’t right with his brother.

Cristoff never pushed bath attendants so hard, never exhausted them, happy to get a single round in and then relax, but Farron watched the woman cum twice and the man once before he helped the woman finally manage to finish off the Lunar Dragonslayer.

After he fell forward, grabbing the wall to keep from falling, Cristoff shot his brother a glance.

“I need to talk with you, it’s important.” Farron said simply and Cristoff nodded, thanking the still panting and limp attendants that were laying on the bench and massage table now the Dragon Slayer snatched a robe up but didn’t bother putting it on, instead he just carried it from the room to a shower stall and started cleaning off. 

“Ok, so, have you heard anything from your dragon lately?” Farron asked sitting on a bench outside the shower. 

“No, not words, feelings, mostly centered around the mission, I can feel the pull of the broods more and more, Mother said I would and that Tagengais would call me the loudest since it’s waited the longest.” Cristoff responded.

Farron frowned slightly, “What do you think of how Lucy reacted to the box, talismans and you?” he asked.

“She said it felt different...she did..growl at me, a distinctly dominant warning growl too, I felt the intent of it as clearly as when I’ve heard Emzadi give them. But Lucy said she felt like she was adapting and would need time to adjust. It makes sense the magic would enter her and alter her in some way, it would need to so she can handle the eggs.” Cristoff said in a matter of fact tone that had Farron frowning a little more.

“No personal feelings? No draw to her? Nothing? It looked like more than just her doing some adjusting.” Farron said and Cristoff shut the water off, coming out and grabbing a towel from the rack to start drying his hair then his body.

“I’m attracted to her sure, she’s beautiful and I’m a healthy red blooded male, but my dragon hasn’t stirred or pushed me to claim her if that’s what you’re after, if anything it’s been….submissive…” He said, frowning himself.

Farron nodded “Did Nurem ever tell you anything about that sort of thing happening?” He asked.

“Emi would see it, when Emzadi mates her mate will need to somehow prove to her dragon he’s worthy and then, when Emi mates with him, he’ll have to submit to her, BE submissive so she can take him, it’s a female Dragon thing, they’re the aggressors, the males are vicious, defenders, protectors and they provide the food while the female cares for the broods, but if something big happens, the male has to back up because in dragons, nothing is as powerful as a Dragon Female, especially the Queens.” Cristoff said, digging through his memory for the lessons he’d learned as a child from Nurem, for what he’d heard her tell Emzadi.

Farron nodded, remembering much the same thing. “What makes a Dragon female a Queen?” He asked, it was something he’d actually looked up just that morning as the ship was landing but he was interested in checking Cristoffs knowledge, and, seeing if he came into some of the same theory as he had about Lucy.

“Dragon Queens are leaders of Tatsus, they can only become a Queen after 2 or more unrelated Dragons have claimed them as kin, which dragons do as they form a Tatsu and if one of their parents was either a Queen or one of the rare Kings. But there have only been 3 Dragon Kings, Mezas, who was killed by his pupil and Igneel rose to the title, then Acnalogia took it from Igneel. There is currently no Dragon King on Earthland and only one living Queen...my mother.” Cristoff said.

Farron nodded. “How many of the Dragon Slayers have claimed Lucy as kin?” He asked and Cristoff sat heavily on the bench across from him, staring blankly at the floor, eyes widening a little. “Laxus and Wendy….” He said quietly.

“So Lucy has two. We need to look deeper into her lineage, it’s easy enough to trace the Heartfilia women, but we need to trace the other side as well, I’ve contacted some friends in the Citadel who run the genealogy research division for Bosco and sent them what we know about our little Celestial Mage. I believe it would be wise for us to not take how the dragon magic responded to her too lightly. Emzadi feels firmly that the magics responsiveness to Lucy will only help the mission, but the more we know…” Farron said.

“The better we can act.” Cristoff finished for him, it was one of their fathers favorite sayings. Farron grinned at him “Exactly. Oh...did Gajeel make it into the baths? I sent him, he seemed to badly need some relaxation.” He said glancing at the entrance to the bath area as they stood to leave.

Cristoff shrugged “I never saw him, maybe he decided to turn in early? Adapting to the talismans isn’t easy, mine kicked my ass, made me emotionally and every other way exhausted for a good day or so.” 

Farron nodded “He did borrow a book, maybe he decided to just rest and read in his room.”

“Cris...you fell asleep in the bath yes?” Farron asked and Cristoff tied off his robe shrugging. 

“Yeah, just a nap, the attendants said I was out less than an hour and they checked on me while I was in there, the woman wanted me...it worked out nicely, I really needed both the nap and that release, I think I can sleep now.” He chuckled.

Farron stopped at Cristoffs door and his serious look stopped Cristoff from opening his cabin. 

“Lucy went in with you for a few minutes Cris...Emzadi saw her...she went to where you laid by the side of the bath and kissed you, and your body responded, you kissed her back, do you remember any of that?” Farron said and Cristoff blinked, eyes widening. 

“No...I...I’ve been dreaming, about someone else mostly...but her too...I...she kissed me and I didn’t wake? That shouldn’t be possible.” He growled and Farron let out a sigh, more and more questions instead of answers always frustrated him.

“Female dominance was Emzadis guess, I recommend looking into it Cristoff and be careful around Lucy, she took in Dragon magic from the box the talismans AND your own mothers talisman, we need to keep an eye on her.” Farron said firmly and Cristoff nodded, opening his door and leaning against the frame with a sigh looking at his brothers calm pale blue eyes.

“I’m really grateful you’re here Farron…” He said quietly and Farron smiled. 

“I have 11 months of accrued vacation time saved up because I never take time off, Dad is thrilled I’m here and...so am I little brother, we’re doing something immensely important, Dragons are a treasure to this world and restoring them to Earthlands skies is a gift the world needs. Get some sleep, I have more work to get done before I do.” 

Cristoff gave him a warm smile and turned to retreat into his cabin.

Farron went to his, smiling when he didn’t even have time to sit before there was a gentle knock and he opened the door to find Freed standing there, a stack of books in his arms.

“You brought the entertainment, I always have liked you.” Farron smirked and Freed smiled at him, lugging the books to the table by the window.

“I asked the kitchen to send us some food too, Emzadi said you had a list of things we needed to start researching.” Freed said eagerly, teal eyes lit with his usual hunger where knowledge was concerned.

Farron went to the bar to make them drinks while Freed looked over his list. “You want to research Lucys lineage?” He asked with a frown.

“The dragon magic reacted strongly to her, according to Emi and Cristoff a good bit of it including some from Cristoffs own talisman flowed into her. Now Cristoff says some had to so she could handle the eggs of these dragons without getting hurt by the protections placed on them, but all of us feel something more happened, Lucys behavior was odd during the meeting, and after it, so I wan’t to do some digging, find out if any of her ancestors were involved with dragons or dragons slayers outside of the basics we know, that Anna Heartfilia was the teacher of the ones sent forward in time, that Layla opened the gate to let them through into this time. Those are things we know, so already…” He prompted and Freed was nodding.

“Already we know Lucys family has been heavily involved with dragons….yes I see why looking into it would be wise.” He agreed, gratefully accepting the crystal glass of spiced wine and breathing in it’s rich aroma. Looking up he saw Farron settling, already pulling one of the books Freed had brought, everything the guild and he personally had on dragons and dragonslayers, Farron pulled one to him and started reading with interest.

Freed took the opportunity to go to the bookshelves and quickly found one he seriously wanted to go through on Brood caretaking, written by Cristoffs mother...he had been beyond thrilled to hear Farron had brought his families entire collection of Draconic knowledge including the precious works Nurem had given to Cristoff, he had almost drooled over the idea of delving into the teachings of one of the founding Queens of all dragons on Earthland.

The two men studied in companionable silence for a while until Farrons com went off.

“Ambassador, I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a Fairy Tail mage, a Mr. Gryder who is insisting he be allowed aboard, he isn’t listed among the mages joining you, should I allow it?” The Captain asked.

“Mest Gryder, he’s a memory and teleportation mage of some power, very very good undercover operative for our guild too, he would be an asset I’m sure if he’s seeking to join us, he is friends with Gajeel and Wendy. Has many connections in the magic council and in ERA where the Magic Council libraries and genealogy departments are.” Freed said and Farron smiled. 

“Yes, of course, assign him quarters if you would please Captain, he should be our last addition, once he’s settled and all the rest are accounted for we can be underway.” He added the last because the sooner they were airborn, the better he’d feel.

“He’d like to speak with you sir.” The Captain said.

“I’m in my cabin, send him down.” Farron replied.

A few minutes later, Mest was walking into the cabin, nodding to Freed and looking at Farron.

“I need help from your brother Kaleb.” He said. Farron nodded, he could hear Mests soul going...heard the unrest, the clashing things, memories, nightmares that weren’t his...Gods the man had overworked himself without proper protection for his own mind and memories and turned himself into a real...mess.

“And I need information from ERA, you help me get what I need, I’ll place a call to Kaleb and have him join us as soon as we can stop where we can pick him up.” Farron returned and Mest smiled faintly, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, just a “Sure let me call him” would have been great, but, knowing he had something Farron and the mission all of the Dragonslayers known to live on Earthland were in could be useful to? That meant he could stay, work with Kaleb, hopefully, convince him to help with the Alvarez prisoners and...his own issues a stack of wins and Mest had been at the game too long to turn his nose up at that.

“Deal.” He said extending his hand and Farron smiled, shaking it firmly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ship was in the air and Cristoff had it underway, the brood of Tapengai seemed to call to all of them, so they were going to head for it first.

Gajeel sat in the dining area, bent over a book, trying hard to concentrate but was struggling. Cristoff was talking with Sting and Rogue,they were the only third generation slayers and both of them had a few fucked up ideas about how dragons worked, Skiadrum and Weislogia hadn’t taught them...anything...about mating, hatchlings….anything to do with how they would find happiness or build families of their own.

Realizing they’d found a patient wealth of knowledge, the pair had latched onto Cristoff and had been all questions and interest all day. Anyone who wanted to talk to Cristoff had to get through them and it was annoying the hell out of Gajeel...who really wanted to talk with the man...without tweedle dee and tweedle dum in attendance.

His eyes kept straying, from his food and book to watch Cristoff chuckle. He was standing right now, having stood up to stretch and damned if that hadn’t blown Gajeels attention to his book clean away. He had a very nice body himself and he was proud of that, worked diligently to maintain it, and that had built a healthy respect for the bodies of other men who took the same care with themselves. Cristoff was...so fucking sexy… when he’d stretched his arms over his head Gajeel had watched the t-shirt he was in lift, revealing a band of tanned skin above his low cut jeans and oh how much he wanted to kneel before the man, run his tongue over that wolf tattoo on the front of his right hip, dig his claws into those well sculpted thighs...taste those lips again...damn, taste that cock again.

He’d figured out as far as desire went, he wanted Cristoff more than Lucy, Lucy was in his dreams, and he wanted her, he’d even dreamed of full on fucking her, missionary position text book full on sex with his long time friend...and woken up caught between guilt at thinking about her that way, confusion because other than her he still had zero interest in women, and plain desire to make his dreams come true somehow.

Then he dreamed of Cristoff...those he woke up from panting and sweaty and needing to change his clothes and sheets, those he would stagger to the bathroom smirking about...those dreams he understood...especially when the damn man put a boot up on the bench and leaned an arm on his raised knee, muscular thigh straining dark blue denim, sculpted ass doing the same and the navy blue t-shirt straining around his bicep, shoulders and stretched tight over his bulging pecs. Gods he wanted to feel that tanned skin again…

“He’s Boscan...you could ask.” An amused feminine voice said lightly as a tray of food that rivaled his own in size was set down beside his.

He looked right into molten orange eyes and narrowed his. “No idea what you’re talkin about.” He said.

Emzadi snorted “Bullshit. I can smell that you do, so either go ask him and get it out of your system, or calm your ass down before you upset my prey and scare them off.” The dragoness said, spearing a hunk of rare cooked steak and popping it in her mouth.

“Your prey?.....” Gajeel frowned then followed her eyes, her fiery gaze was travelling over Sting who was standing on the opposite side of the table from Cristoff...and Rogue who was seated by Sting. He raised a brow at her.

“Unless you want one of them, I’d share but I sincerely doubt either one of them could keep up with me so I figure if I take them both their combined efforts might be enough to satisfy me.” he said and Gajeel smirked in spite of himself. Cana was the only woman he’d ever met with this kind of brass and Emzadi had the added edge of her pretty full red lips getting pinched by sharp white fangs when she smiled.

“I aint into either of those too...just...yer brother.” He admitted the last in a whisper and Emzadi shrugged.

“More for me, and, duh.” Emzadi grinned and Gajeel growled at her which made her eyes flash and an answering growl rise in her throat.

“Now I know you have no interest in a rough fuck somewhere since I lack the equipment you prefer, but growl at me again and maybe you and I could have some spar time? Tomorrow morning maybe?” She asked and Gajeel growled again, actually laughing when she snapped her fangs at his nose.

“You got it, I train at 6, how bout 8?” He asked and Emzadi nodded, smirking and turning back toward the table they had both been watching and finding both a set of red and a set of blue eyes were on her. 

“Mmmm, ok Beartrap, watch how a Dragoness reels em in.” He winked at him and stood, moving fluidly and leaning forward a bit to show the men a lovely view right down her low cut blouse. She turned then, eyes wandering purposefully over the two young slayers making absolutely no effort to hide her interest and then she walked right up behind Sting, ran a bright red nail over his lips then turned and leaned over, whispering something in Rogues ear that had both him and Sting wide eyed, faces instantly flushed and Cristoff laughed as his sister turned to leave the dining area, the light and shadow dragons scrambling to follow her.

Gajeel was chuckling at the display when Cristoffs dark blue eyes were suddenly on him and he couldn’t fucking breathe right anymore under the immediate smile he got.

The big Boscan pushed off the other table and came to his, sitting across from him after leaning over to peer at his book.

“I always liked that book, it switches between regular common and draconic so it was always good to practice those languages while I was learning things.” Cristoff observed and Gajeel frowned.

“I...I can’t read the Draconic parts, well...I can a little...but not well enough to read those sections.” He sighed.

“Yeah? Neither can Laxus or Cobra, they’re taking lessons with Freed and Farron, if you want?...I know you’re a private guy...I could teach you to read and write Draconic, we could even use that book.” Cristoff offered and Gajeel blinked at him.

“Se...Serious?”

“Yes very...I know Cobra makes you a little uncomfortable with the soul reading and you and Laxus can get all tough guy silent and screw yourselves out of asking questions so...just you and me, private lessons, you’ll learn Draconic and I...get guaranteed quiet for a couple hours a day while we travel.” Cristoff affirmed and Gajeel felt his cheeks warm just at the idea of private time with Cristoff.

“I...yeah...I’d appreciate that.” Gajeel finally managed and Cristoff grinned. 

“Great! Here. let me come over there so I can see better, barely anyone in here now so we can just start with where you are get some work in today and start back up say after dinner maybe?” Cristoff offered and Gajeel nodded, trying to calm his heartbeat and breathing as the Lunar slayer came around the table and sat next to him, leaning in so he could see what Gajeel was reading.

For the next hour Gajeel learned a few things. First Cristoff was a patient teacher, and it was clear quickly that he’d be able to learn from him because at no point did the Boscan make Gajeel feel stupid, undereducated or even uncomfortable about what they were working on.

Second...the attraction was a two way thing, a few times he caught Cristoffs pulde speed up when Gajeel would lean into him to see what he was talking about or to show him something he needed clarified, and the scent of peppermint schnapps and white chocolate would get richer, more heavy when Cristoffs body warmed up.

There were other people in the dining area though, and Gajeel wasn’t in a place where he felt like he could...try anything, he was too afraid the Lunar Slayer would reject him and couldn’t face that right now. Lily joined them about midway through the impromptu lesson and sat on the table bay the book fascinated by what Cristoff was teaching Gajeel. So in a way, his friend provided a chaperone, and Gajeel wasn’t too upset about that, he still wasn’t sure what had happened with Bunny after he’d left but Cristoff didn’t smell of the celestial mage, so it couldn’t have gone much beyond the kiss he’d seen.

It still stung a little, thinking of the two of them together...while he was just...alone. The idea left a terrible bitterness in his mouth and a sadness eating at his heart that by being together they excluded him from having either of them. If he had his rathers and remained in his comfort zone he’d happily curl up with the Lunar Dragon Slayer and be deliriously happy with that….no...he tried to hold onto that idea, enjoy it, but that too seemed wrong and his dragon, his heart...nothing wanted to hold onto that idea.

Cristoff was easy to work with once he got going, companionable, had a relaxed sense of humor and his laugh about made Gajeel want to crawl into his lap and stay there. They’d had sex, both of them had enjoyed it, but even that didn’t overshadow anything and by the time Cristoff com went off, the Captain of the ship wanting to talk to him about their course, Gajeel was even smiling faintly.

“Well damn, I gotta go you two, If you’re down here for dinner I’m planning to grab some around 6 then I figure we can hit the books at say 7:30? Gives me time to gather up the books from Farrons room I want to use before dinner and handle all the things the captain needs.” Cristoff said and Gajeel nodded, now certain he’d be eating dinner at 6 because...more time with Cristoff just...sounded good.

“See you at 6 then Cristoff.” Lily said smiling and Cristoff was moving to the door, Gajeels eyes locking right on the mans tight ass in those dark blue jeans.

Lily smiled, not missing Gajeels slightly glazed eyes or flushed face. He knew Gajeel prefered men, had known for a long time, had even tried to warn Levy when she’d been working so hard trying to land the Iron Slayer, and he’d worried about Gajeels tastes and confidence. The man seemed to stick to dives and one night stands with men he really...didn’t like much. 

Seeing his friend so obviously interested in a good man for once made him happy. He was part of Gajeels life, and whoever Gajeel finally chose as a mate would then be part of Lilys life too, and Lily LIKED Cristoff.

“I really think this mission is going to help you a lot Gajeel, not just strength wise, but the opportunity to learn from someone like Cristoff, to directly help Dragons as a species, this whole thing may be dangerous and may take a while, but the rewards seem to just keep adding up.” Lily observed brightly and Gajeel nodded, managing not to sigh when Cristoff finally was out of sight.

“That and i really like Cristoff…” He said and at his tone Gajeels ruby gaze snapped to him and narrowed.

“Don’t you dare try to step into Miras shoes because she aint here Lil.” He warned and Lily smiled.

“I noticed where your eyes were when he walked out...pretty obvious Gajeel.” He teased and Gajeel growled, standing up and gathering his tray and book. 

“Stay outa it Lil, there’s too much goin on right now, I’m learning how to read and speak Draconian and trying to focus on this mission. I told you it’s my Dads hatchlings I’m saving….that matters more than a nice piece of ass.” He said and Lilys eyes narrowed at that.

“Cristoff is more than that to you, I can see that plainly...you like him, respect him and I’ve never seen you with anyone you had a shred of respect for in all the time I’ve known you.” Lily said plainly.

“I’m not WITH Cristoff Lil, we’re just...I don’t know, maybe friends, I barely know him yet.” Gajeel protested and Lily drifted along beside him as he took his tray to turn it in before heading back toward the living quarters.

“You could be...he seemed interested in you as much as you clearly are in him.” Lily said in a positive tone that made Gajeel draw a slow breath. 

“He’s a successful guy Lil, could have anyone he wanted, shit guy like Cris could turn Laxus gay.” He said chuckling a little at his own joke and Lily rolled his eyes.

“Not the point Gajeel, and what does his success have to do with anything? I’ve seen you with some...really bad characters, seen you come home in the morning after nights with men who didn’t deserve you…” Lily said and Gajeel scoffed.

“You forgettin who yer talkin about there Lil? What have I done to deserve anything? Look, just...stay out of it ok? This mission could take a long time, Gildarts even came out to run Fairy Tail so Laxus could be away a long time, I...I ain’t jumpin after anyone, and don’t need nobody messing with my life ok?” Gajeel growled and Lily sighed. 

“I’ll let it go for now Gajeel, but I disagree with you completely, you DO deserve to be with someone who will be good to you, as good to you as you are to them.” Lily said firmly. He meant it and Gajeel knew his friend did...it was why he and Lily were so close, the exceed understood him, and wasn’t put off at all by his gruff often abrasive personality.

Lily wanted Gajeel happy, felt strongly the man deserved it. He knew what Gajeel had done, they had spent enough nights getting drunk and bullshitting back and forth he knew most of the Slayers secrets, and he knew all Gajeel had done to rehabilitate himself, to make himself a better man, and that Gajeel never felt he’d quit gotten there, no matter how many good things he did.

The trouble was it often wasn’t just humility with Gajeel, it was real self doubt, and depression, something Gajeel struggled with more than anyone but Lily and Juvia knew and since Juvia had become a little distant lately trying to sort herself out now that Gray had mated with Natsu and was no longer a possibility even in her somewhat twisted mind. 

Mest had actually been a big help, pulling Gajeel out of a black depression he’d been in by showing up with work for the council and now….now maybe Gajeel might have just found himself someone worthy of his interest, in Lilys eyes at least.

He knew he didn’t want to have to help Gajeel clean up after bad nights with the wrong people anymore, and on three different occasions Lily and Juvia had been needed in order to recover Gajeel from drunken gang bangs he’d been the center of, the people finding out he was a Dragon Slayer, a powerful mage and...gay...and then getting him so drunk he could barely move then taking him behind a club and...doing things to him and Gajeel...let it happen.

Seeing his friend taking an interest in a man that was actually a good person, someone respectable like Cristoff Pradesh, it gave Lily hope that maybe his friend had finally turned a corner and things would continue to improve for him.

So he’d back off...a little, but he planned to encourage Gajeels interest in that Boscan Dragon Slayer.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was meditating, Emzadi sitting across from her teaching her some special way Dragon Slayers did it to reach a commune state with their Dragon souls. It was actually proving really useful even if it turned out that there was no draconic part of her to reach because she could feel her spirits, amazingly too.

Virgo was humming doing dishes, Loke was...yeah she hadn’t wanted to know what he did with members of his “pride” she really hadn’t but it was cool she could sort of “peek in” on them all like they did to her and she didn’t even need a viewing pool!

She was trying to look in on Aquarius, praying the spirit wouldn’t sense it, when there was a pop and Crux was in front of her and a scream escaped her in spite of herself.

Emzadi scrambled up from the floor so fast she fell over the bed bounced on the corner and flipped over backward crashing on the other side with an undignified string of very unladylike but distinctly Dragoness-like curses.

“I apologize for startling you Princess, but I was doing the research you asked for and I found a few things fitting your requests.” The spirit said, trying not to look at the seething Dragoness that was dragging herself from the floor onto the bed giving him a fiery look.

“Ok...ok...what did you learn Crux?” Lucy asked, clutching her chest and giving Emzadi an apologetic look.

“It was a journal written by a priest of a religion that used to exist that worshipped the Dragons, specifically the founding Queens.” He said and produced the slender text. “He noted...and I quote: We were able to forge a unique union to the first Queen, through the use of the Dragons egg shell of one of her clutches that she had imbued with her magic so it could hatch, a young woman was given Draconic Illumination. Blessing her with a form of Dragon Magic unlike any ever recorded. We have named it Dragon Queen magic, and upon receiving it this young woman became a dominant force, the male dragons and slayers alike differing to her immediately and those of us that are of the blood also have felt the compulsion to obey her, to please her, to protect her. We have tried it with more than 60 women now and it has not happened again, not even for those born with Slayer magic because of Dragon Slayer parents. And this woman, we thought was of no special heritage, upon closer research we learned a few generation ago she did in fact have a very powerful dragonslayer as an ancestor, one that had used the magic too much, became saturated and was in the process of changing to a pure dragon when this girls ancestor was impregnated by him. We think that was what enabled the magic of the first queen to enter her. She was not overly powerful before this happened, a regular Celestial mage….” Crux stopped and Lucy took the thin text, reading it, eyes wide, face pale.

“We really...badly...need that research on your lineage now Hun, gotta check in with Farron or Cris and see if they’ve gotten any word back because….damn.” Emzadi said, eyes equally wide.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gajeel was trying to keep his breathing even, trying to keep his feelings in check, but Cristoff was making it...difficult.

The Boscan had zero modesty or concern about touching, being close, had even greeted Gajeel fresh from a shower, a towel around his hips, rubbing another in his thick black locks.

“I set out three books on the table over there, have a look and see which one you want to start with, for learning purposes each is as good as the other but subject matter varies so pick what you want to learn about first. I’ll just get some clothes on and be right out to get started.” He said casually and Gajeel tried, seriously tried to get his eyes to go to the books but instead they remained on the tall powerfully muscled body as Cristoff reached up to shake the towel through his locks again, muscle moving under tanned skin and the towel around his hips seeming to be holding on to his trim hips by the barest grace of the Gods...all of whom Gajeel hated, actively willing that towel to let go.

He knew what was underneath, he’d tasted it, had his mouth around it, had felt it in his own body...and badly….seriously...wanted to again.

He almost took a step toward the slayer but Cristoff grabbed a pair of jeans off the foot of his bed and walked to the bathroom, a hand grabbing his towel to keep it in place and Gajeel finally remembered he was required to breathe in order to remain conscious and sucked in air once Cristoff was in the bathroom.

Gods help him….

He was looking at the books after glaring at the closed bathroom door for far too long and had just decided he should probably start with “Draconic magic connections, meditation and the steps to comune points with the inner dragon.” when Cristoff emerged, shirtless and barefoot in snug black jeans that were cut low, the wolf on the front of his right hip peeking out over the waistline begging for Gajeels tongue to taste it.

He turned immediately to the dresser though and fished out a black tank top, pulling it on and Gajeels mouth went dry watching the process.

“Did you find one?” Cristoff asked as he turned and faced the Iron slayer and Gajeel had hastily sat down at the table before the man fully turned, realizing his pants felt tight for a fucking reason and damn to hell the bastard downstairs for not bothering to check in before deciding to get excited.

“Y...Yeah.” He managed clearing his throat when his voice cracked and shoving the book toward Cristoff who , unfortunately, dragged a chair close to Gajeels while smiling at his choice.

“I think I’ve read this one a few hundred times now.” He admitted and opened the book, starting to go over the sentence structure and word meanings. 

Luckily, the book was a great choice, Gajeel was quickly interested in what it was teaching and could focus on it instead of how close Cristoff was. 

“So the growl just reverberates through you and helps you focus and relax…” Cristoff was saying, helping Gajeel work on the first meditation.

They had moved to the floor, onto a plush fur Cristoff pulled out, the silky spotted pelt had impressed Gajeel so much he’d commented and Cristoff smiled.

“I’m born from Clan Luprene, Bixy is too, he’s actually my cousin by birth, so we’re related by blood as well as our Dad.” Cristoff said, sitting facing Gajeel on the large pelt. He ran his hand through the plush fur smiling, his smile distinctly predatory and had Gajeels heart rate going up at the sight.

“When I turned 16 I was old enough to accept a bloodhunt and I took it. The clan ritual was to go to the island the clan used to call home and hunt down a strong spotted wolf. You hunt naked, no clothes, no shoes, no weapons and the Boscan spotted wolf is bigger than a horse, they average 800-1200 lbs. This male was 1245lbs and he gave me a scar on my right thigh, bit me right through the wolf tattoo there that’s part of my clan markings.” He chuckled.

“This isn’t even the whole pelt, I had a cloak made that’s lined with his fur, this is what was left after Elluris took what they needed for my cloak.” He said.

Gajeel was impressed, hunting a big powerful predator was always a thrill, he went out hunting from time to time when he needed to let his feral side out and it always involved either hunting down some dark guild or something like a Vulcan or a wyvern, he never took small targets, needed the challenge.

Cristoff sitting in front of him was making it hard for him though, how was he supposed to meditate well when even his dragon was all about purring and wanting to pull the Lunar Slayers full lips to his…

“Try the growl again.” Cristoff prompted and Gajeel drew a breath, trying to concentrate, focus on the dragon within him and was about to frown when Cristoffs hand closed around his wrist and held his hand down harder on his thigh. Gajeels eyes snapped open and an instinctive growl came up unbidden when he found Cristoffs face close to his, the dark blue eyes glittering with challenge and at his hungry growl Cristoffs eyes widened and his nose slid along Gajeels, trailing over the side of his face and into his hair. Gajeel stayed frozen in place, afraid to move or even breathe, if he did anything would it be the wrong reaction? Was Cristoff still working on trying to get him thinking calmly...if he was this sure as fuck wasn’t working because “calm” was about the farthest thing from his mind now.

“Growl for me Gajeel…” Cristoff breathed and suddenly warm lips were teasing the piercings along his ear and Gajeels eyes rolled back, a rumbling purr more than a growl coming from him.

“Mmm, better...keep your eyes closed, reach for your dragon and this time...hold that purr.” Cristoff whispered against his ear and then those lips were lightly touching his neck and purring just wasn’t a problem. The smell of peppermint and white chocolate was all around him, Cristoffs hand was on his thigh while the other slayer ran his nose up and down the side of Gajeels neck, rumbling his own soft growl that had Gajeel feeling his dragon fine, the fucker was all over wanting his to push Cristoff to the floor and just ravish him.

The feel of the big slayer nuzzling against him was driving him out of his mind, and when those lips grazed over her cheek and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth he turned into it and his free hand shot up to bury itself in still damp black locks so Gajeel could get the full kiss he wanted more than life right now.

Cristoffs hum of approval into that kiss had him thrilled and he pressed forward until their chests met and Cristoff released his wrist, his hand grabbing Gajeels ass instead and pulling him fully against him as their tongues tangled and the kiss became intense.

Gajeels freed hand slid right under that snug tank top that was stretched over Cristoffs well built torso, needing the feel of that smooth warm skin, needing to trace along all of that well developed hard muscle.

A knock at the door made Cristoff jerk back, eyes flying open and turning toward the door as Gajeel fell back to sit back hard on his heels panting and cursing under his breath at the interruption. Cristoffs nose twitched and he gave Gajeel a frustrated look.

“It’s Lucy and Emzadi.” He said softly and Gajeel closed his eyes and turned to get to his feet and went to the table for two reasons, one his fucking legs were shaking, two, he was so hard right now he had a serious tent pitched in his loose white trousers and needed to fucking hide that.

Glancing down he was gratified to see Cristoff trying to adjust himself as he stood too, at least he wasn’t the only one who’d felt something there…

Cristoff had the grace to wait until Gajeel was seated, moving toward his door “Just a moment Lucy.” He called and held the door knob until Gajeel stopped fidgeting, then pulled it open.

Lucy looked up at him with a bright smile, and she looked past him and her smile brightened more seeing Gajeel sitting at the table by the window. 

“Cristoff...we need to talk.” Emzadi said striding past Lucy without a second thought then pausing, her nose twitching as she looked at Gajeel, a slow smile that was way the hell too knowing lifting her ruby lips. 

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, willing her not to say anything if there was something between Bunny and Cristoff he didn’t want to fuck it up, he hadn't been able to help kissing the man when he was tempting him so much and he was more than a little confused, was there even something between Bunny and Cris? Gods she looked so good too, in a soft looking halter top in a dusty pink and white denim shorts. So much for his raging hard on calming down, fuck his dragon and it’s all over the fucking place wants and desires...at this rate he was going to lose his fucking mind...especially if Emzadi said a single fucking word…..


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever was going on inside of her, Lucy was struggling with it in Cristoffs cabin. She had no idea what to do with any of it either, it was outside of her comfort zone and outside of her life experience by...miles.

While Emzadi told Cristoff and Gajeel what Crux had learned Lucy just stood, breathing in scents that were like a drug, sun warmed metal, peppermint and a smooth white chocolate, those scents weren’t alone...there was something else in the air she couldn’t identify at all, but it made her heart beat faster, made her breathe it in deep,caused warmth to bloom low in her body and made her shift on her feet a little.

Jealousy, a strange kind, not resenting anyone specific, just a feeling of being left out of something she somehow knew she should be involved in was flooding her and that was confusing on every level because she had no clue where it was coming from.

Gajeel sat with his back partially to the window, the light of the setting sun outside the ship casting a fiery glow into his raven locks and making his ruby eyes glint with his piercings. He was watching Emzadi with a guarded look he usually reserved for people he didn’t trust...or Natsu. Something about him pulled at Lucy, like what she felt around Cristoff and it was adding to her confusion, with both men in the same room, she felt drawn to...both and that too was way outside her comfort zone.

She wasn’t a virgin, and she liked sex, maybe not as much as Cana but she definitely liked it and knew if she ever got the thrill of having an actual orgasm during sex she would like it a whole lot more. It had actually made her feel better knowing Evergreen was in the same boat as her, having never had an orgasm during sex...well...until Autumn City, and Lucy was wavering now, she knew Bickslow had pulled her away from Cristoff that night, and at first she’d been relieved, but now...after tasting the mans lips and being around him a little, she wasn’t so sure about how grateful she was, sure under normal circumstances she would NOT want to be around a bunch of strange women sharing a man, but she’d felt so good, and she’d wanted him so very badly, really, her embarrassment over her participation probably would have paled in comparison to the experience of having the man.

So she hadn’t said anything to Bickslow, she’d thought about it, but had held back, because while on one hand it was sweet he’d protected her, on the other….Evergreen was practically a sister to the man and he’d let her fuck his younger brother until she’d passed out, why stop Lucy? She had a feeling it was Erzas fault, she loved her friend she really did but Erza acting like a living chastity belt for her had done Lucy no favors, had outright fucked up her love life more than once and had the “You will be castrated by Titania if you fool around with Lucy” thing going not just through the guild, but also through the singles scene in Magnolia, it meant Lucy had more than just her own challenges to overcome in finding a boyfriend.

So standing there in a room drawn to two men at the same time, one of which she had now kissed, though he didn’t know about that it seemed...she did...Gods the taste of him, the feel of those full warm lips soft and compliant to her demands had been haunting her.

From what Emzadi had told her, female dragon slayers were the aggressors, if they mated with a non-slayer it required mating season for them to be open to magic that wasn’t draconian, outside the mating season it was just sex and couldn’t be more, but during mating season it was a possibility. With the male slayers, the females claimed them first, utterly dominated them, fucking them nearly unconscious, testing their strength, stamina, virility, before finally sinking fangs into them and marking them.

Once the initial mark was in, the male could then claim them, had to take the dominant role and the female wouldn’t make it easy, would keep trying to get them on their back but if the male managed to remain in control and drove the female to orgasm he could then get his fangs into her and claim her. 

Males needed only one bite to claim their mate, females needed two.the first to establish their intention, then once the male had proven he was strong enough for her, she would take him again, claim him again and bite him again, the second bite sealing the mating and making him completely hers. 

Because of the rarity of females among dragons the females could still breed with other males, but they had to be truly exceptional, and had to get through her mates, be accepted by her mates, or no amount of sex with her would produce anything, with dragons, a race utterly permeated by magic, the magic ruled over the physical side of things and had the final say in everything.They were beings of ferocity and magic and everything about them centered around that.

Dragons had laws, ceremonies, rituals, and all were enforced by the magic that flowed through them. Dragon law was absolute among dragons, could not be defied, defiance of the magic within them would destroy them, so even rogue dragons, killers like Acnalogia, had to comply to them, but Dragon laws were also brutal, Dragons could kill mates, Female dragons had even stollen partially claimed males from each other to weaken rivals, and male tatsus had brought down broodmothers, sometimes holding them for decades trying to seduce them into baring clutches for them, but Dragon females always ruled, Broodmothers were precious, protected, killing the broodmother of a Tatsu tainted a dragon and caused a madness to happen, Acnalogia had suffered from it more and more after killing Tapengai instead of letting her die on her own after he had killed her mates.

Killing the mates of a female though wasn’t always assuring she would die like it was with a male, if another male came to her, was compatible, strong, and could be enough to bring her from the heartbreak of her loss, she could be saved, could mate again, because females could have several mates.

Males only had more than one mate through a female, mated to a Queen with other mates, they could then claim her other mates as theirs as well, it created a close knit intimacy between a Queen and the males mated to her that improved her protection and the defense and care given to her hatchlings.

Non-queen dragon females could mate freely, with any males that struck their fancy, Grandine had been such a female, never taking her own mate, instead loving many and baring broods for many mated pairs of males from several Tatsus. Grandine was a Broodmother, but not a Queen.

Lucy knew all of this now, Emzadi and Crux had taught her, and it was all fascinating, but Lucy kept going back to the fact she wasn’t a dragon slayer, she didn’t have a dragon parent, no lacrima, nothing, none of it made sense, why she was hearing a voice inside her since she had handled the box full of talismans.

There was no denying though, she heard it, and it was more clear when she used the meditation Emzadi had taught her, the thing was, when she did that, Cristoff, and even Gajeel...came to her mind, and not just pleasant friendly thoughts...no...wild thoughts...of her throwing them down and just...fucking the hell out of them...dreams like none she’d ever had in her life had her waking up moaning and tearing at her own clothes. She had woken up that morning with clawed sheets and her nightgown and panties in shreds…..

Virgo hadn’t said a thing, had smiled her little smile, changed the sheets and asked for punishment like always. Loke told her, rather cryptically, they had been ordered to let her work through whatever this was, that the mission was too important for them to interfere or mess with it. She’d given him a disgusted look and he’d managed no more than a sigh before retreating back to the celestial realm.

Her spirits were ready for what they were heading for, Loke admitted he wasn’t thrilled about working with Draco, the two knew each other well and didn’t have the most loving relationship but again, the importance of this over rode everything else.

Still, as driven as she always was to learn, to think things through, to plan….she was all but mindless in this room with these two men…

Gajeel was her friend, it shocked her how she wanted him, she saw his eyes on Cristoff, she could sense something between them and realized it was what triggered the strange feeling of exclusion, like she should be involved but wasn’t and it bothered her. Involved in what? She knew Gajeel prefered men, he’d admitted it, but that didn’t seem to deter her desires, something was forming within her, a plan she couldn’t yet wrap her head around but felt coming together within her, with the voice, the smooth calm strength she had now. Her eyes moved to the Lunar Dragonslayer, he was her key…..

“Lucy?” Emzadis voice snapped her out of her reverie and she blinked at the dragoness. Emzadi smirked knowingly, glancing at her brother then Gajeel.

She realized Cristoff was moving to the door and blinked a few more times, Gods she’d missed most of whatever they had talked about, and by the look on Gajeels face and the fact that it was now fully dark outside the window behind him...she’d been gathering wool for a while.

“It’s a lot to take in.” Gajeel said quietly, saving Lucy from Emzadis probing look.

“Important though, I know some of you are being sort of flooded with information. Sting and Rogue are working through a journal of Nurems I left them with.” The dragoness smirked and Gajeel narrowed his ruby eyes on the woman. She smelled like the twin dragons, she’d showered, but there was no mistaking the musk that clung to the skin after sex, especially when one had a lot of it, and Emzadi had apparently thoroughly exhausted the Sabertooth slayers, left them and gone to talk more with Lucy, leaving the men on the bed she’d had them in without a second thought.

She’d said as much while Bunny had been staring between Cristoff and himself, her eyes turning into liquid pools of chocolate heat as she’d done so that had Gajeel shifting a bit in his seat as Emzadi had filled them in and she and Cristoff had discussed it. He was learning so much...but the issue was as he was learning, he was riding this rollercoaster of need and desire, denial and real fear and he felt as emotionally and mentally exhausted as he’d ever felt physically.

It really was a shit ton to take in.

Mention of the Dragon of law, Elefseria had come too, that he still lived far to the north beyond Ishgar…

“There are a few others here and there, scattered far, but Nurem is the last living Dragon Queen, and the only hope for the species is what we’re doing…” Cristoff had said. 

There were still living dragons in the world, so few...but there was real hope if they could get the clutches to Nurem and she could hatch them….

Add in what he was feeling being in the same room with Cristoff and Bunny at the same time, and right after that kiss...he hated that they had been interrupted, he’d barely gotten his hands to the Boscans smooth skin and been forced to stop...it sucked…

An image slid into his mind then as Cristoff let Freed and Farron in then stepped aside so they could come in and find seats, standing between where Gajeel sat and where Lucy stood...Lucy wrapped around the tall Boscan, legs clinging to his hips, his hands on her ass lifting her rhythmically, fucking her standing up by sliding her up and down his member while his hips worked, then the big Boscan adjusted his stance, spreading his legs and leaning forward, bracing a hand against a solid wall and Gajeel was moving up behind him, also naked, and he was pushing Cristoffs thick black hair aside to scrape his fangs over the back of the mans shoulder as he lined himself up and then gripped Lucys ass reaching around Cristoff to do so before using his grip on Lucy to pull Cristoff back into him and thrusting into the big Boscans body….

He bit his lip until it bled then to prevent the needy moan from coming and his eyes darted around looking for anything he could focus on other than Cristoff and Lucy that might douse his ardor and return his damn sanity.

His eyes fell on Farron, and fortunately, the young Ambassador was very seriously listening while Lucy this time explained what they had learned. Focusing on his calm engaged eyes while not being drawn to him like a moth to flame Gajeel was able to get himself under control and rein in his wild thoughts.

“I have some calls in, every resource I’ve got in genealogy is looking into this for me, and I’ve contacted friends at the Citadel and had Kaleb pull in White Seas research specialists to help us as well. Kaleb named this a double S Century class mission, which means the Citadel will be paying everyone salaries even though the particulars have been kept classified, only Kaleb and Thane know what we’re doing exactly and Kaleb plans to keep it that way.” Farron said and Cristoff heaved a sigh nodding.

“We’re going to cross into Caellum day after tomorrow, the point we’re heading to is in the middle of nowhere so it should be interesting finding the first nest...I suggest a lot of rest, I get the feeling this is going to be...hard.” Cristoff said and everyone nodded.

“On that note, I think I’ll heed the advice and turn in, Freed would you care to share breakfast in my cabin tomorrow morning? I’m going to have the minister of records for the University of Pelerno on the com.” Farron offered and Freeds eyes lit “Absolutely!” the greenette said enthusiastically then stopped, pressing his lips together.

“Oh...I...I promised Laxus I would spot for him tomorrow morning…” He sighed and Gajeel and Lucy both stared at the man in disbelief, he had never ever looked disappointed he was seeing Laxus before.

“You hang with Farron Freed, I’ll spot for the Tesla coil tomorrow, gonna be in there anyway for my own work out.” Gajeel said and Freed smiled at him.

“Thank you Gajeel, that’s very generous of you.” The rune age said brightly and followed Farron from the cabin.

“I better turn in myself.” Gajeel said then, standing, it had taken all that time for his little problem to go down and he was running while the going was good.

“I’ll be in the gym in the morning too, see you there.” Cristoff called after him and he nodded, trying to act nonchalant. 

Lucy looked from Emzadi to Cristoff and back again, smiling. “I...I think I need to turn in too, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She said, excusing herself, following the lead of the drive within her. Emzadi had told her, and Loke had backed that up, that whatever she felt compelling her with this magic inside her she should follow, doing so yesterday had resulted in getting to kiss a sleeping dragonslayer and that had been wonderful, so now she would follow its lead again.

She hurried down the hall, unsure why she was rushing but knowing something other than a desire for sleep was pushing her and as she rounded a corner, instinctively she dove to the far wall pushed off of it and watched Gajeel almost fall on his face as he reached out to grab what wasn’t there.

When he righted himself Lucy was on him, slamming the slayer against the wall and gripping his face in her hands to pull him to her, crashing their lips together and groaning at the explosion of senses that were instantly flooded.

Lips sliding over each other she was gripping his hair then, pulling hard and his knees were bending as he sank along the wall, dragged down by Lucys impressive grip on his hair and he couldn’t even react, Gajeels mind had just blanked, gone completely empty as Lucy kissed him, had him sagging against the wall so his face was a little lower than her own and he was pressing his hands against the wall behind him afraid to touch her, unable to do anything but move his mouth in response to her demands.

“L...Luce?” A familiar timid voice called. Followed by a snicker and annoying “She liiiikes him!” In an instant Gajeel had broken free of her and slipped out from under her, rushing down the hall away from her and she rounded on Natsu and Happy, her whip snaking out from her hip and coiling around the snickering cat making him shriek as she slammed him against the wall and advanced on Natsu whose mouth fell open in shock at the vision before him. Lucy, eyes glowing gold, a sneer of fury on her face as she walked past where Happy had dropped unconscious to the floor.

Before he could find air to use to speak she was on him, grabbing him by his spiky pink hair and slamming him into the wall hard enough wood and plaster cracked, pressing him against it and snarling by his ear.

“Don’t even think about EVER interrupting me again, don’t call me fat, don’t imply I’m weak, don’t even SPEAK to me unless its with respect from this moment forward am I clear Natsu Dragneel?!” She snarled and Natsu had already blanched, already felt himself tilting his head to bare his throat to her as she stood over him.

“Ye...yes Lucy...I...I’m sorry…” He rasped.

She released him and stepped away, taking a moment to coil her whip and settle it back on her hip, glaring then at Happy then him.

“When Happy wakes up, you tell him if he talks to me ever again like that, teases me, sneers at me, calls me fat or stupid or even implies I am? I’m dipping his fucking ass in nair and making him hairless before I beat the ever loving shit out him rip his wings off and shove them up his ass...clear?!” She demanded and Natsu nodded, utterly unable to speak, he couldn’t even muster indignation, anger,nothing, the dragon inside of him rolling over and whimpering in submission before her and he had never, not ever, felt that way around Lucy before, even Scary Lucy...who he’d say was a few notches sweeter than this version of his best friend…

“Good, now...damn it...he got away…” She muttered and Natsu frowned more.

“G..got away?” He questioned, almost wincing when her eyes snapped back to him.

“Yes...I wasn’t done...you interrupted me, don’t ever do that again when I’m with a man Natsu...I won’t be this nice about it again.” She said calmly, then turned and stalked off in the same direction Gajeel had retreated.

Natsu just slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor...too astounded to move.

“She calls that “nice” about it?!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caelum was a jungle island...it had some gorgeous beachfront cities, but once you got to the interior...jungle, thick, humid, sticky hot as fuck jungle. Lucy looked up from watching her footing trying not to kill herself on a large root and prepared to go absolutely ape shit insane if a large jungle spider presented itself anywhere near her. Bickslow Laxus and Cristoff were the tallest, she’d be sitting on one of their heads screaming if that happened, she’d made plans, had her route to climb them like fucking trees set in her mind already…

Her eyes slid over the broad bare back of the Lunar Dragon Slayer...hefty benefit of the hot as fuck jungle? The men were all shirtless and she was one of three women in the group and all three of them were very much enjoying the display.

Cristoff swung the long black machete again and it cleaved ferns and roots like they were made of butter. Not far from his his younger brother, Vander, who had created that black machete, was assisting in clearing the way, Gajeel a little ahead of both men, his iron dragon swords rotating teeth having little trouble getting through.

Vander, Lucy had learned, was an addition of pure, wicked, delightful fun to the serious group. The man was as wicked minded as Cana and more confident.

You know...maybe we should have had Farron call that teleport mage in for this one, the one that’s going to meet up at the next spot?” Maybe we should have had him just hang around.” Sting said in an irritated voice.

“Aww, now now Light and sexy, I thought you liked the heat…” Emzadi purred, sliding past him and moving up toward the front. She was done with their slow progress, they had been at this for three hours and had only landed an estimated 5 miles from the site they needed to get to since it was the closest clear area large enough to accomodate the Gunship landing.

Stings lips fell from their hard line into a crooked smirk as Emzadi trailed fingers over his bicep as she passed. She was in one of her sheer Boscan veil dresses, Lucy and Wendy were wearing them too, modified a little by Virgo since neither Lucy nor Wendy were close to Emzadis 6 foot stature. Stings eyes locked on the voluptuous Solar slayers rounded ass, barely covered by the gold of the bottom that held the leg covering veils of deep blue that wafted with her movements giving ample looks at her sunkissed golden tan legs. Her back was completely bare, the gold band around her neck and the one at her waist holding the gold triangles and sheer blue fabric of the front of the skimpy outfit. 

Lucy had opted to wear a pale green one, and was glad she had, nothing was cooler than these veil dresses in the stifling heat they were dealing with.

When she got to the front the dragoness put hands on her brothers shoulders making them both still before she touched Gajeel and the Iron slayer turned, teeth of his sword stopping as he frowned at her.

“Ok, as much as I enjoy watching Gajeel and all of you shirtless? Step back darlings, you too Thunder God, let the sun clear the way hmm?” She offered as the men stepped back.

“Emi...don’t set the jungle on fire…” Cristoff warned, not moving, he remained by his sister in case he needed to step in and Emi waved a hand airily.

“Yeah yeah, I know, what we’re after is important to me too big brother, I’ll just clear the way to it ok?” She said brightly and her eyes flared with fire, she lifted her hands before her and her lips moved whispering a spell and spinning magic wheels appeared before her, out of them both a torrent of intense fiery light roared, cuttin through the jungle, burning a hole through it in seconds, leaving trees, foliage...even rock...vaporized or melted…

Lowering her hands Emzadi gave her brother a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek as he rolled his eyes and waved his own hand out, a silvery magic wheel forming and hissing mists surged both over them and then ahead of them, hissing and popping as cool moisture hit scorched ground.

Gajeel groaned as the cool mists fell over his overheated sweaty body, the scent of peppermint and white chocolate taking away the smell of steamy jungle for a few seconds and cooling him down, it felt absolutely amazing, invigorating…

Lucy had much the same reaction, almost everyone did, except for Natsu and Emzadi, who were totally unaffected by the heat, taking it in stride with ease. Wendy, smiling and letting out a little purr, that, now that she was going through the heat and had come into her curves wasn’t really “cute” sounding anymore. She went right to Cristoff and slid a hand over the cool skin of his bicep and Lucys growl this time had everyone looking at her.

Wendy jerked her hand away with an “eep” and lowered her eyes. “I...I was just wondering if I could learn that spell because it felt invigorating, restorative...like a healing spell…” She said quietly. Lucy cleared her throat biting at her lip and frowning, that wasn’t ok, Wendy was KIN…

She is a fledgling female and potential rival and also attracted to what belongs to US, Came the smooth completely firm reply.

Cristoff frowned slightly, unsure of what had just happened, he’d heard the warning growl and knew it had come from Lucy when Wendy touched him, he wasn’t stupid, he was a grown man with a hefty amount of experience with people being attracted to him, he knew the young woman was attracted to him, Wendy had been watching all of the males, her eyes lingering longest on him and oddly enough his eldest brother Farron but he already knew he was too much for the young woman to handle, he wasn’t terribly older, neither was Farron really, but Cristoff wasn’t drawn to Wendy, pretty and sweet as she was.

He saw her as a younger sibling he needed to teach and be patient with, and so when he looked back and caught Lucys eye his narrowed on hers, if Dragon instincts were rising in the Celestial Mage because of the magic she had to carry for this mission, he was going to start treating her like another Dragon slayer.

At meeting those dark blue eyes and seeing them narrow on her Lucy reaction surprised her, it surprised everyone with the possible exception of Emzadi when she bared her teeth at the big slayer, huffed and promptly strode past him to join Emzadi who was strolling along at a nice pace on the scorched ground.

When she passed Cristoff, his rumbling growl had her eyes flashing to his and she growled back before raising her chin and pointedly turning her gaze from him and her back to him, noting as she did Gajeel had looked down and turned his head away, avoiding her gaze like he’d carefully avoided her since the night in the hallway.

“Ok, since everyone else is apparently about to put on fucking veil dresses in pastel colors I’ll just step up and say that was sexy as fuck, sugar.” Vander declared catching up with the two women and slinging an arm around Lucys shoulders, ignoring the two growls that rose behind him, though he noted the shiver that ran through Lucy and also took note of who they had come from.

Cristoff and Gajeel looking at each other in surprise when they both growled at seeing Vander put an arm around Lucy. Laxus gave them both a quizzical look and shook his head, too confused by everyone's behavior and too invested in getting everyones asses to the first nest to waste time with it all.

“Don’t get cocky Van, you are surrounded by dragon slayers, and some of them hold her as Kin...including ME so behave yourself.” Emzadi warned and Vander gave his sister a bright smile.

“Sure sis, so...how you liking having a pair of sexy slayers in your bed right now? I’m kinda digging the Blonde…” He said and Emzadi smirked, eying her brother.

“He could keep up with you Van, the dark one needs to build a little more stamina, but the Light one? He’s lively, lasted for nearly an hour the first time with me.” She said and Vander removed his arm from Lucy, looking back at Sting with keen interest now.

“Did he….hmm...is he a Fioran stuck in vaginal worship or a real pleasure seeker?” He asked and Emzadi smiled again. “He and Rogue are fuck buddies brother dear, and Rogue is a shadow slayer...you could have LOTS of fun with him…” She said. Vander slid over to her leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Love you sis. What about tall dark and pierced over there...feelin some shadows in him I could play with and he’s a metal mage...I make shadow metal...could be fun…” He said lightly and Emzadi shrugged nodding toward Lucy.

“Ask his guildmate, she’s the one whose shown some interest in him.” Emzadi said.

Vander raised a brow at Lucy who had blushed and looked down, she really, really had to stop underestimating Emzadis perceptive abilities.

“Oh? And would the lovely light of Fairy Tail like to share or maybe...try some three is more fun than two?” Vander asked with distinct interest and invitation in his tone.

“Knock it off Van.” The low growling warning had Vander and Emzadi both chuckling but Lucy...Lucy felt it run right to her chest to bloom heat there and also down lower. Cristoff grit his teeth, wanting to slap himself for saying anything, it was none of his damn business if Vander wanted to fuck Lucy or Gajeel or both of them. Lately his misplaced needs and stronger than normal draws to those two were starting to concern him, it would probably be a good thing if Vander stepped in and distracted the pair for a bit. If Gajeel was getting laid especially as well as he knew Vander would see to the man, maybe the Iron Dragon wouldn’t come to lessons smelling so damn deliciously aroused.

He’d had a hell of a time focusing the last couple of days, his thoughts circling Lucy and Gajeel, and Gajeel...he knew what that was like...it was hard not to just ask the man to stay after lessons for a good long night of some badly needed sex, the attendants were good, better than average, but Gods...being with another Dragon slayer was just...so much more intense, wild, free, no need for self control…

Fuck...he shook himself mentally, angry he was letting himself get distracted again, Gods above he FELT the pull toward this nest as sure as he could see Lucy walking with Vander and Emzadi up ahead, his mother had entrusted this to him and here he was mooning over the Iron Dragon and Lucy….he had to stop.

Gritting his teeth he shoved his feelings back and focused on the magic, the warmth of the diamond on his chest dangling between his pecs from its silver chain. Drawing a breath he pulled a leather strap from his pocket and reached up, binding his thick black hair up into a loose tail so it stopped sticking to his damp skin and focused on the task in front of him.

They made swift progress thanks to Emzadis intervention and finally reached an area that became rocky. The dragons hadn’t been foolish in how they had hidden the nests, this was remote, from the air it would look like nothing but an area where rain and weather had worn the top soil away enough that the higher elevation had finally reached rock, it was craggy and broken and littered with plants and if Cristoff weren’t being guided by the magic of the talisman at his neck he’d have no idea where to even start looking.

Gajeel had come to the front with him, his ruby eyes scanning the rock as he nimbly moved over the rough terrain, pausing intermittently to go still and close his eyes and Cristoff smiled, realizing Gajeel was feeling the pull to the nest too and was doing just like he was, giving the magic time to guide him.

Cobra was moving well over the rocks as well, smiling faintly as he felt the poisonous dragon within him thrilling at being near a nest holding the eggs of the First Queen. All of the slayers could feel it, but only Cristoff, Gajeel and Cobra were getting a strong directional pull, everyone else just felt the presence,,,life...precious wonderful life that called out for protection. 

It had all of them intermittently baring their teeth, even giving birds in the sky dark threatening looks, nothing was allowed to be here, nothing was allowed to disturb this place.

Lucy was almost shaking she felt it so strongly, no direction, when she crested a group of rocks she stayed crouched, hands gripping the rock, eyes closed, all around her she felt it.

My children…..not all of them have made it this long… the sorrowful revelation had tears stinging her eyes and grief filling her with a fierce determination and her eyes found Cristoff, he wasn’t far away, maybe 30 feet to her left and standing with his eyes closed, a hand held out and she felt his magic reaching, saw a silvery glowing mist leaving his palm and moving down between the cracks in the rocks.

Gajeel came up beside him, Ruby eyes following that mist and a moment later Cobra was kneeling on his other side, a hand delicately gliding over the rock.

He’s found the way in...


	7. Chapter 7

“We should have brought a fucking Earth mage…” Cobra growled, he could feel them...the brood...a clutch of precious eggs, life, beautiful perfect innocent life and the dragon soul within him sang in a strange harmony with the clutch below them. He felt Cristoffs magic reaching downward, slipping through the cracks and Gajeel crouched down, reaching and grasping Cristoffs calf when the uneven ground made him waver a bit, he was so consumed by the feeling of the clutch being so close he didn’t even think to remove his hand once he was balanced again either, instead taking comfort from touching the other Dragon.

“I can get through there...the shadows lacing the cracks are big enough…” He said quietly.

He looked up to Cristoff, seeking some sort of guidance, he felt certain he could get down to where the clutch was, but he wouldn’t know what to do once there…

Silver eyes met his “No need...Lucy…”Cristoff looked over to the Celestial mage who was already making her way to them, holding her hands out, palms down, eyes closed as she took in the feel of the clutch, felt the warm strength in her reaching down to them, soothing, comforting, there was this feeling of fear and abandonment and she knew that feeling too well, in her own heart and the presence within her knew it too, embraced it, soothed it, reassured, whispered promises that loneliness would never reach them again, that they were cherished, precious and soon would feel the air, know the light and be able to live the lives they deserved.

Lucys met his eyes, looking between him and Gajeel and gold shimmered over her, the pale green viel dress replaced by a maid outfit and then, crossing her hands over her chest, lucy whirled and rock moved as she passed through it like it was butter. Cutting a path for those above as she dug down, she was forced to stop, and hissed when she hit the swirling liquid, the smell of it making her lungs and throat burn as she recoiled. Cristoff was right behind her, and in the narrow tunnel she’d made had to press himself hard to the side to get next to her,gripping her hips to turn her so they faced each other, so he could reach what was before her.

He took a hand from her hip and it glowed, his shimmering silvery magic reaching to the dark swirling liquid before them.

“Is it poison?” Cobra asked from behind Gajeel. He could sense it was deadly, but couldn’t tell what sort.

“It’s death...a wall of pure sickness and injury...if you touch it, it inflicts an anti-heal on you of immense strength, you’d be dead in seconds…” Cristoff murmured, eyes glowing silver as his magic analyzed what was before him. In the next moment he smiled, reaching a glowing hand right into the deadly mixture, Lucy gasped, about to try and yank his hand back but it was too late, the stuff swirled over his hand, It instantly retreated, changed, going from a dark stinking fluid to a shimmering silvery liquid that burst into the fine refreshing mist like he had showered their group with earlier.

He looked back down at her and she smiled, now the way was open, expanding into darkness and seeing it her heart ached in her chest.

They have been alone in the dark for centuries….please...hurry him, hurry all of them… The voice called and Lucy gripped Cristoffs sides, meeting his eyes firmly. 

“We need to get them out of here as soon as possible.” She said and he nodded, gripping her hips again and pushing into her a little so he could get past her. Moving forward until the darkness almost swallowed him and then his hands and eyes flared with magic again.

“Light of the moon.” He called and the chamber lit in gorgeous brilliant silvery light that cast everything in soft shades of blue. Lucy stepped slowly from the narrow passage she had made into the cave, looking with eyes running tears on the dozens of broken, cracked and ruined eggs all around them.

“So many lost….” She whimpered, unable to control the sob that escaped her. “It’s...so cold…” She breathed and Golden light flooded the chamber, Emzadi stepping form the passage behind Gajeel and Cobra, her orange eyes almost blinding as warmth flooded the room with the light of the sun flowing through a spinning magic wheel above.

The sunlight mixed with the moonlight and warmth mingled with the cool healing mists, when Wendy stepped into the chamber the air moved, the staleness gone in an instant changing to a fresh breeze.

As each Dragonslayer entered the room their element flowed out of them unbidden until the cave was swirling with the combined magics of all of the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel had stepped up, wrapped his arms around Lucy and was holding her against him, his back to the breeze that was pushing all the magics around the room, shielding her because while the others all stood and took it well, Lucy was being battered by it all though she hadn’t said a word in complaint. As the magic moved the living eggs took on a healthy glow 

Cristoff moved to the center of the chamber, a new magic wheel spinning as he spread his hands and it drew in the magic around them, before settling it over the eggs, leaving only he and Emzadis light spells still hovering.

Trembling, bleeding in places where Laxus lightning had burned her, Rogues shadows and Wendys wind had hit her, Lucy pulled out of Gajeels arms and moved to Cristoff, eyes locked on the eggs that had, during his spell, all come to the center of the room. These were the survivors, the only eggs of this clutch that had endured their centuries in hiding. There were only 7 of them. 

7 left from a clutch of 120… the voice within her mourned and Lucy mourned with it, but ran her fingers gently over the now smooth, clean and warm eggs. They were large, each one about three feet tall.

Cristoff saw her injuries and started to reach for her but she waved his hands away from her, focused on the eggs, her blood dripping over a few shells, absorbed quickly and she smiled at that. Absorbing nutrients was a wonderful sign of a healthy egg, she didn’t know how she knew that, but she did and it made her happy to see it.

Virgo and Loke suddenly appeared on either side of her, both spirits gently reaching down to lift eggs. Lucy stood, her keys floating up before her and her eyes glowing gold, Loke and Virgo vanished with the eggs they held and Taurus and Capricorn appeared, lifting eggs then vanishing, as Lucy stood silent, hands in front of her palms up, her keys floating above them, her spirits kept coming and going, gathering the eggs.

As Cancer lifted the last one Cristoff was moving without realizing it, meeting Gajeel when he reached Lucy and they exchanged glances just before Cancer vanished and Lucys golden glow snapped off as if someone had flipped a switch and she collapsed.

Gajeel happened to be standing in the direction she fell and he caught her, Cristoff moving forward swiftly, his magic flaring in his hands to start healing her many injuries.

“Next time...if it’s like that, she should stay out of the chamber like Bixy and the others until we’re finished with that part…” Gajeel said quietly, watching Cristoff work.

“She wouldn’t accept that, the magic is pulling her too, she’s been chosen as the caretaker for the clutches, the eggs will call to her as much as they do to us, you saw it. She’ll just need to be shielded better next time.” Emzadi said from nearby.

“Why didn’t she call out Scutum? She has his key…” Natsu asked.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do a better job next time...I was too distracted, I’ll be more careful at the next one.” Gajeel said and Cristoff sat back “Ok, she’s healed,and I agree with Gajeel, better to have an active protector, Scutum can only do so much, Gajeel though can better handle this sort of thing so next time, you stay close to Lucy ok Gajeel?” Cristoff asked and Gajeel nodded.

Gajeel brought the blonde securely against his chest,and Cristoff fell in behind him as they left the cave. 

“Emi...seal it shut would you?” He asked as they all finally emerged back into the stifling heat and sun of the surface.

“Yeah...nothing will disturb them….” She vowed quietly, waiting until most everyone had started picking their way back down to the charred area below before lifting her hands and melting the rock so that it closed in and sealed the cave below away again.

It would serve as a grave for the innocent lives that had never gotten to be. The Solar dragon turned away then, growling, almost wishing she could rejoin the battle against Acnalogia again… replaying the dragon of Chaos’ death in her mind and deciding he’d deserved worse…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It would take more than a week to get to the site calling them. Cristoff had no way to tell the talismans or the magic to try and map themselves neatly so they wouldn’t be flying back and forth all over Ishgar and...beyond. This call had hit Laxus and shaken the Lightning Slayer so badly he’d needed Bickslow to delve in and try to help make sense of it, with both Bickslow and Cobra doing all they could, they had pieced together this was Mezas’ mate, Baristrasza the second Storm Queen, she was linked to Laxus because Mezas, like the dragon soul within Cobra...had his soul torn out of him and placed into a lacrima, a lacrima that now resided within Laxus.

Reaching meditation points where he could hear the dragon soul more clearly had seemed to open a floodgate that had washed over the lightning slayer, shared memories of the death of his dragon, then sharing Baristraszas reaction to her mates death, the anguish, the horrific need to die to stop the pain.

It had overwhelmed Laxus and it had taken him a couple of days to come to, then, once he had, dealing with the experience hadn’t been easy. Farron had called Kaleb, told him they had to have him on the mission, it was clear the demands on the Dragon Slayers minds and spirits were going to be sharp and while Cristoff could heal their bodies and Bickslow could heal souls, they had to have Kaleb there too, to keep them sane.

Still shaky, having trouble getting his eyes to focus, Laxus had been able to pinpoint the area on the map of Earthland and already...they would be leaving Ishgar, heading to Bellduar which was southwest of Caelum. 

Nobody knew exactly what they would find there, Bellduar while not hostile toward Ishgar also wasn’t friendly, and was far enough away trade with the continent was very limited. They would fly to Bosco, the ship would be fitted and provisioned for high altitude travel so it could avoid the worst of the storms that could happen over the ocean this time of year, they would pick up Kaleb and Mest Gryder, who Farron said was sure to be a great asset through the mission.

Cristoff didn’t argue, he was too busy with research, teaching the other slayers, helping them with the research they all were wanting to do into Dragon history, training, and actively trying to keep his distance from Lucy until she got a handle on things, she had Emzadi and Wendy watching her and he was a distraction.  
The recovery of the first next had yeilded only 7 eggs, it was disheartening, and Lucy had taken it harder than anyone, it had taken her a whole day to regain consciousness, and when she had she’d cried for hours, so Wendy and Emzadi had been staying close to her, and Cristoff was focusing on the others, doing all he could to help Laxus, making sure the distressed Lightning slayer got sleep and being there with Bickslow so Laxus had people to talk to, though talking really wasn’t his thing…

Cristoff was in the gym, it was just after dawn and he’d run out of weights to load onto the reinforced bar he was benching. He was maintaining his physical training, needing it, pushing his body hard helped him blow off steam, he could get into his own calm and relaxing world while he worked this way, the rhythm of it, the familiar burn in his muscles, the depth and control over his breathing, the singular basic focus required.

Gajeel was nearby, spotting for Cristoff, his eyes roaming the Lunar slayers body on the weight bench as he went through his reps. Short silver shorts, black compression sleeves covering his arms from his wrists to the tops of his biceps, no shirt. They hadn’t shared any moments like they had the night Lucy and Emzadi had come knocking, though they spent a lot of time together, Gajeel was speaking Draconic better by the day now, and Lily was bright and chipper to the point he had Gajeel suspicious the cat was up to something.

The exceed was currently jogging happily on a treadmill nearby, he’d been surprised to learn what Lucy had done to Happy and Natsu after he’d high tailed his ass away from her that night, like he knew Cristoff was doing, he was carefully avoiding being alone with the Celestial mage. He felt safe with Cristoff, but Lucy made him wary and nervous, she never had before...but she did now, he felt almost like...prey...and for him? That was an unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling.

Work outs with Cristoff were becoming a comfortable routine, and h they had gotten more comfortable with each other, even teasing each other now and then. 

“Laxus reached this yesterday…” He observed and Cristoffs midnight eyes shot up to him for a second before returning his focus to what he was doing.

When he reached his count of 30 he nodded and Gajeel helped him guide the bar into it’s holder. The big Boscan shot him a wry look, snatching his towel from the floor beside him to wipe his face before sitting up and reaching for his water bottle.

“I reached this weight before we left, we don’t have enough weights, I’m getting more when we dock in Pelerno because I cant go up from here, so if Laxus hit it yesterday? Good for him, I’m ready for 20 more pounds.” The Lunar slayer said, standing and stretching, Gajeel held onto his reply so he could not trip on his tongue while that gorgeous body stretched in front of him.

Cristoff rolled his shoulders and nodded to the bench. “Ready for yours? I can remove a couple hundred pounds.” He smirked and Gajeel growled at him, giving him a shove, gratified when the big man had to take a step back from it.

“Fuck off, I don’t get to work out daily, I take a lot of missions when I’m home.” He snapped.

“Yeah? So do I, I’m on Kalebs personal team, we’re constantly getting sent all over fucking creation on the jobs not safe for any of the regular teams in the guild. Toss in the Knights and my dance card is pretty full, but I STILL work out and push for progress.” Cristoff retorted without any rancor, his smile easing the blow of his words even more and Gajeel rolled his eyes as the Boscan removed 200lbs from the bar set. 

700lbs was not shabby, and Gajeel was proud he’d reached it, was getting to where he’d be ready to up the weight soon too, but Cristoff and Laxus were monsters, both benching 900lbs, which was every weight the ship had in it’s small gym. He’d catch up...he wasn’t drinking much, hadn’t since they had left, hadn’t touched a cigarette either and keeping up with Cristoff was doing him a hell of a lot of good on more than just his bank of ideas and images for when he was alone in the shower.

Truthfully...he had a good reason he was holding shit together so well and it wasn’t because he had good things to think about in the shower. He was eating well, the cooks on the ship were amazing and aware of his special dietary needs. He’d found metal balls in his food and drinks that were...delicious..from day one. He was learning a language he’d always wanted to master.

More than that...his preferences didn’t matter here. It wasn’t just accepted, it was encouraged for him to find pleasure, to release tension and relax. Two figures jogged past the windows of the gym on the outside walkway that encircled the whole deck. Bickslow and Vander and Gajeel drew a breath...Vander…speaking of sharing pleasure….

Cristoffs little brother was a serious flirt, into more than Bickslow on his worst day, and...had noticed Gajeel watching his older brother.

“Thought you already tapped him? Wanting more?” The Shadowquip asked sitting beside Gajeel in the near empty dining area watching Cristoff return his tray and leave the area.

Gajeel glared at him “None of your business Van, shouldn’t you be flipping some crewmember over a rail and fucking them?” He asked. Vander shrugged.

“That was this morning AFTER my work out so I could unwind, I’m looking for bigger fun now…” He replied quickly and Gajeel had sucked in a breath when he’d felt something ghost over his crotch, his sharp eyes snapping to both of Vanders hands above the table, toying with a gleaming black dagger idly and watching Gajeel with wicked glinting wine colored eyes.

“The fuck you doin...nnngh...shit…” Gajeel shifted as the touch between his legs got bolder.

Vander shrugged “You’re hot, I’m in the mood, thought I’d see if you might want to share some fun, not looking for a date...just sex.” Vander had said calmly as if they were talking about the weather.

Gajeel, with more pent up energy than he knew what to do with, frustrated because Cristoff had walked off without a backwards glance at him...again..and Lucy had just walked into the dining area and locked eyes on him, Gajeel had leaned close to the shadowquip. 

“Turn in the trays, cabin 61” He’d said and stood to retreat before Lucy could get her food and come looking to sit by him. She was his friend and he had no idea how to talk to her...not when he kept having these primal dreams...

30 minutes later he was groaning as Vanders skillful mouth had worked on him, the man was agile, strong, and when Gajeel growled no fear lit in those dark red eyes, just lust. “How do you like it sexy?” The smiling man had asked and Gajeel had bared his sharp fangs in a dangerous grin.

He’d grabbed the youngest Pradesh and thrown him on the bed, jumping on top of him and pressing his face into the mattress as he’d yanked his sculpted ass into the air. With other slayers, with most men, he usually preferred being on the receiving end, but Vander was so bright, so bursting with smiles and confidence and had pushed the buttons and turned him just so, and he loved the shout of pained pleasure that came from the smaller mage when he slid into his tight heat.

“Fu..fuck those piercings…” Vander groaned, pushing back into him and Gajeel fisted his hand in the red streaked raven locks, pounding into the man and loving the sounds he made. 

It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t even nice, it was wild and rough and primal and when Gajeel collapsed, falling to the side of the panting Boscan he threw an arm over his eyes and started inwardly cursing himself, what the fuck was he doing?!

This was Cristoffs little brother...well...not so little...but Vander wasn’t the black haired Boscan he wanted...no...he wanted to be bent over, wanted to feel that cool skin pressing against his, wanted to be bathed in the scent of peppermint and white chocolate, not the smoky caramel and cloves that was Vander. 

Vander was hot, very much so, and lusty as all hell, but...he was better than this, better than cheap fucks to get his damn rocks off with the brother of the man he really wanted… or at least he thought he was fucking trying to be better than this...the dreams, the feelings he was getting, the drive to take actions that were too bold, too forceful even for him… he was finding he was almost a little afraid of himself, looking down at Vander….

Gods they were both even bleeding, his claws had dug right into Vanders hips and thighs as he’d pulled the Boscan into his wild thrusts, there was blood and sweat and cum all over both of them and Gajeel was sated...his body wonderfully relaxed...but his dragon was snarling and frustrated and so was his heart...his mind…

“Shit that was good…” Vander groaned, moving slowly, stretching his lithe body out with a grin.

Gajeel closed his eyes, why had he done this? He couldn’t understand it...this wasn’t who he wanted to be...it was who he’d been, careless fucks with just about any decent looking guy that showed interest, but he wanted...stable...he wanted...family, love...what if this was all he was meant for? What if there was no mate out there for him or whoever they were...they were worse than he had been, what if he was never meant to be a good person?

Had Makarov ruined him? He didn’t want to think so...when he was with Cristoff he was at ease, felt calm...peaceful even, the attraction between them was powerful but even that felt...right, like….home. As gorgeous as Vander was….and, sliding his eyes down that tall frame there was no denying that compared to his usual draw lately he’d stepped right the hell up a few hundred levels, but still...he didn’t know this guy...at ALL, not that he’d known Cristoff either when they had been together in Autumn City but that had felt different from the start...it wasn’t the sex Gajeel wanted once he’d met those midnight eyes...it was the person giving it to him.

He wanted to be with Cristoff, sit and read, work out, talk over meals….curl up in bed and cuddle into those arms that were even thicker muscled than his own...bury himself in the scent of Peppermint and White chocolate and know it was...forever. 

The thought astounded him...how could he want forever with a man his dragon wasn’t clamoring over him to possess? Metalicana had been so clear…

“Boy...your mate will strike you like a storm when you find them, they will overwhelm all of you, mentally, emotionally and physically and every part of you will want every part of them. The dragon inside you will tell you, that soul within you will scream for them, you wont rest, you’ll know real physical pain when separated from them. You won’t wonder if you’re to be with them...you’ll know it’s all you ever could be.” The dragon had said.

The books, Nurems journals, everything he’d seen, everything he’d heard and talked with Cristoff about so far had confirmed that the soul inside of him would tell him, yet...his heart yearned...he ached for the Lunar Dragon Slayer, so much, so strongly...he couldn’t blame what he’d just done on that need though.

This had been pure lust, Vanders shadows playing under his pants, stroking his cock there in the dining hall while those wicked devilish wine colored eyes had just begged him for sex...it had been like every other tryst he’d ever had, meet a guy, end up in bed fucking them or being fucked...or at some of his dark moments, get just...taken...by force by too many… 

Vander looked up at him and saw the stricken look, rolling his eyes he smiled at the Iron Dragon. He’d never understand Fiorans and the way they beat themselves up about enjoying pleasures with a willing partner.

“You know, I’m not used to seeing someone I just had good sex with look so upset about it.” He said, rolling over to his back and stretching languidly.

“You did nothing wrong, I enjoyed every second of that...wanted it...and you’re not in a relationship right? I mean you didn’t seem to be in Autumn City, you went to Cris without even a second thought...I was kinda thinking, when I saw you, you weren’t one of the suffering types...guess not huh?” He eyed Gajeel who scowled at him and he rolled his eyes again.

“Ok...brooding slayer, tall dark, sexy as fuck and the angry type...got it. Look, it was fun, I’m fine, I heal fast, as fast as you slayers do if Emi and Cris are anything to judge by, these little fun scratches that I so enjoyed getting will be gone by morning, I won’t tell anyone how amazing you are in bed since you seem to regret it and probably wouldn’t want anyone coming to see for themselves if i was right….” He smirked at Gajeels widened eyes.

“Figured...ok, I’ll leave you to it then, since you don’t seem in the mood for more...I’m so so fun in the shower too...OK! Nevermind, sheesh, Dragons...thanks for the fun Ironman.”

Vander had given him a wry smirk and vanished then, leaving Gajeel and the Iron slayer slammed his fist down on the bed with a snarl...jerking himself up and ripping the sheets from the bed, tossing them in the trash and pulling out fresh ones, changing the bed in a rush before hurrying into the shower, if Lily came back and smelled the heavy musk of sex in the room he’d know right away Gajeel hadn’t been with Cristoff...he’d know and then Gajeel would have to endure that disappointed worried look his friend gave him every time his judgement slipped like this and he couldn’t bear it.

Worse yet...if any other dragon slayer came to his room, especially Cristoff...they would know in an instant not just that Gajeel had had sex, but with who….

So he scrubbed himself down rather roughly, using the scented body wash he intermittently used followed by his regular soap then went out and cleaned the hell out of the room, opening the balcony window even though it was chilly at this altitude and letting the fresh air flow through the room until he couldn’t catch little hints of Vander scent or what they had done.

Watching the shadowquip jog by with Bickslow had reminded him of that little tryst a couple of days ago. Fortunately, the youngest Pradesh lived up to his reputation and didn’t mention it, didn’t even hint at it ever having happened, just openly leered at Gajeels body sometimes, but he did that with almost everyone so it wasn’t suspicious behavior at all.

If Cristoff knew he didn’t say anything, didn’t act any differently, their relationship was still a bit tense, but good and getting better, or at least Gajeel hoped it was… Cristoffs hand on his shoulder almost made him jump and the Lunar Slayer chuckled.

“Hey if you’re that intimidated by 700lbs I can take more weights off.” He smirked and Gajeel growled at him.

“Fuck off, just spot me Moony.” He snapped and Cristoff laughed as the Iron slayer laid down on the bench and gripped the bar, gladly immersing himself in the simple comfort of a hard work out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mest leaned on the railing of the assembly area where the Boscan gunship was going to dock, looking out over the large capital city of Bosco in wonder. He’d been here before, had taken vacations in Bosco, alternated between vacationing here and in Minstrel. Bosco invigorated his body and spirit, Minstrel his mind so he needed both. 

The last week had been rough, even with the changes made within the council by Hisui getting through the old over guarded secrets was rough. He’d had to pull some strings, even make some threats, pull out his best and worst approaches to getting shit done in order to get the records he had in his bag.

It had shocked the fuck out of him too, and he hadn’t gotten confirmation yet, so right now the information he had was just theory still, but, he had someone getting it all confirmed, and making sure it was true...if it was it was going to rock the fuck out of his guild. So he had basic information, leading back just a few generations that would hopefully be enough to get him the help he needed from the mindbender, and maybe if the other information proved true, if he had to, he’d hand it over, if not...well...one more secret he’d guard for Fairy Tail.

He saw the black sedans pull up below and his eyes widened a little when the tall Boscan emerged, no mistaking him...and the pictures didn’t do the man any justice either...Kaleb Pradesh was as unreal as the rumors said he was.

“I’m tellin you, when you meet him, that guy? Built like a fucking wall but he’s...beautiful, like...I’m straight as a fucking board but I’d bend over for that one.” One of the men at ERA had chuckled when he’d mentioned he was going to Bosco to meet with the Guildmaster of White Sea. 

He could see it too, as the man strode from where the cars had parked, trailed by a slender man in a white suit, Kaleb was in snug white leather, head to foot, his appearance immaculate, silvery platinum blonde hair that looked like spun silk hanging around his shoulders, the top pulling into a high tail that was plaited and hung against the rest with a gold band holding it.

Lavender eyes met his immediately as soon as the Mindbender reached the platform and Mest smiled turning to extend a hand that Kaleb took.

“Mest Gryder I assume, I’m Kaleb Pradesh, it’s good to meet you. I understand from my brother you’ve been wanting to speak with me.” He said and Mest nodded.

“Personal and business, neither one can be discussed here, but yes, and it’s a pleasure.” He said sincerely and Kaleb smiled eyes widening a bit as a light touch of his magic met with one hell of a tangled mess in the mans head.

“I’ll be glad to help with both I’m sure...here’s the Eclipse now, I’ve been told to invite you to stay at our family estate just outside the city Mr. Gryder, you’re a member of the guild my brother is in so we’d be happy to have you and we have plenty of space and it will take two days to prepare the Eclipse to get underway again.” Kaleb said and Mest grinned.

“I’d like that.” He admitted, looking forward to hanging out with Gajeel and Bickslow, even Laxus and Freed...and Wendy of course, that girl had always had a special spot in his heart since he’d first met her.

Kaleb smiled again. “Wonderful, then you can just ride with us in the cars there, I can have Thane arrange to have the hotel you’ve stayed in send your things.

“No need, they’re right there.” He said nodding toward the pack by his feet and Kaleb chuckled as they both watched the Eclipse dock.

Farron was the first one off the ship, hurredly taking Mest and Kaleb both and pulling them toward the sedans.

“You’ll need to work with Laxus and Lucy both, the magic has been causing Lucy to behave off character and Laxus was hit with reliving his dragon souls last day alive, the final fight he was in with Acnalogia when the chaos dragon tore his soul out and put it into a lacrima, something he did to a few dragons it seems.” Farron was saying and looked at Mest as he walked.

“Mr. Gryder, you are a decorated former officer of the Rune Knights and still hold an honorary ranking with them, a member of Fairy Tail too, I am going to trust you to keep all we discuss quiet please.” Farron said firmly and Mest nodded, keeping his face serious and calm.

“Of course.”

They were joined in their car a short time later by Cristoff and, Mest was happy to see, Gajeel and Lily. The discussion though was grim, centered on Lucy and Laxus and the help they needed from Kaleb.

By the time the car pulled to stop before the large brick home, Mest was convinced...he was staying with this mission, his guildmates needed him, and he was sure he could help, besides, Kaleb was going, and if he wanted to work with the Mindbender on his own issues, there wouldn’t be a better opportunity.

Everyone poured out of the cars and he caught a glimpse of Lucy with Wendy and a tall...absolutely stunning blonde making their way to a side wing of the house and opted to stay with Farron and Kaleb, He’d get to say hi later he imagined.

“I’m going to go talk with Laxus first, of the two it sounds like his issue is more pressing.” Kaleb said once they were inside and Mest followed Farron through the huge house to the kitchen and dining area, finding a plump man busily cooking, trays of food already placed out including some mounded with cookies and other delights that had Mests mouth watering. 

He had a thing for needing to try everything, experience everything he could. He blamed it on too many brushes with death and understanding that memories could be anchored into the sensations of an experience, so...to recover lost memories, sometimes all you need was to relive some of the experience surrounding them. 

So, he tried to keep himself centered by experiencing all he could. A little strange maybe to some, but it had kept him grounded, given him things to hold onto so he didn’t lose his sanity as the memories he invaded had tried to over write his own.

His was tricky magic to manage, which was why he had taken a break from using it. Kalebs...Kalebs was different, he didn’t just alter a memory, he was a Mindbender, he altered how a mind worked, could change how you perceived things, alter the way you thought, he could remove, alter and manipulate memories, but he could also do so much more, and, with the power he held...well, Mest had high hopes his nightmares wouldn’t be plaguing him like they had been, that he’d be able to use all of his magic again, and, that Kaleb, not him, would be pulling memories out of those Alvarez wizards.

“Good to see you man, you gonna be joining this circus?” Gajeel was suddenly there, smiling and Mest grinned at him.

“I’m one of the monkeys.”He chuckled and Gajeel snorted

“You and me both…”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seeing everyone settling and Gajeel comfortably chatting with his friend, Cristoff decided to beg off, he needed to clear his head, and the Sea was calling him. Leaving the now bustling kitchen and dining area he went upstairs to his room and changed, pulling on some comfortable swim trunks and sticking his arms into a thin white silk long sleeve, not bothering to button it up before grabbing a towel and walking out onto his balcony. He knew right where he wanted to go….

A simple Lunar shift and he’d teleported himself to the secluded cove a little over half a mile from the house, still on his family's property but far enough away he had some peace and privacy, the water here was perfect for swimming, and with the cove in a little pocket the grass never really formed over the water so it was mostly clear of the carpet of plant life that covered most of the sea.

He’d come here a lot for most of his life, Nurem used to lay on the peachy colored sand and watch him and his siblings play in the water here, the tall trees had kept her hidden so she wasn’t seen by any hovercraft moving down the coast, it had been a favorite spot.

Laying out the blanket and towel he’d brought he shrugged out of the shirt and eagerly ran and dove into the warm water, loving the feel of it enveloping him. Out here he could swim and relax and let his tangled thoughts sort themselves out. It was good the ship would need two days before they were underway again, all that had happened had been closing in on him, and he needed this break.

He’d gladly let Farron and Kaleb sort out things with Laxus and Lucy, so grateful his older brothers were there and involved he had already resolved he was going to have to do something for them after this was all over, important to Earthland as this mission was, only he and Emzadi had a direct stake in the importance of it, his brothers would have been fine to just let him handle it all and stay back, but no, like his family always was, they were there for each other.

Coming up to the surface he drew in a deep breath and settled into a long stroke to swim to the other side of the large cove, a few times back and forth and he was tired enough he was smiling, walking out of the water slowly, pushing his long hair back and gathering it to squeeze some of the water from it as he gradually waded toward the shore, the sun was shining, the breeze was warm, it was a beautiful clear day and he could afford some time out here to relax.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy had given Emzadi and Wendy the slip, this place, this house, the gorgeous beach, all of it just begged to be explored and she was mentally just...tired. She didn’t want to study or worry anymore, she LIKED how she felt, and while neither Emzadi nor anyone else had said it was a bad thing, she sensed they were all concerned, especially those who knew her best. Gray had come to ask her about what had happened in that hallway on the ship and she’d glared at him.

“I stood up for myself, I’m sick of it Gray, they’ve been teasing me and making me feel horrible about myself for years and I’m done with it. If Natsu can burn me, wreck my home, destroy my things, eat all my food and Happy tags right along? Then I get to put my fucking foot down when I’ve had enough, and I have Gray...I’ve had enough, no more fat jokes, no more teasing me about who I Liiiiike and making men run away with all this overprotective bullshit you hear me? If I want to grab a man strip him naked and fuck him in the middle of the dining area that’s MY choice and if you and the others are my friends? Care about me like you say you do? You won’t give me shit about it!” She’d snarled and Gray had actually paled at first, but then he’d smirked, then grinned, then started laughing.

“I’d have paid to see Happy hit that fucking wall, and to see the look on Natsus face!” He guffawed and Lucy had smiled raising a brow. 

“Gray Fullbuster are you seriously enjoying the fact I inflicted some pain on your mate and his cat?” She demanded and Gray snorted “Well yeah, fuckin Happy is an asshole most of the time and Natsu needs his head rattled so sparks can trigger his brain to work.” He said with a grin and they had both laughed.

Now, she wanted to get outside, breathe in the amazing air, walk on the beach and take a break from everyone. When she’d gone to the kitchen she’d found everyone chatting, Gajeel out of reach as usual, sitting between Mest and Farron and no Cristoff in sight.

The two men hadn’t said two words to her since the night she’d...jumped Gajeel. She had...she knew it too, but she’d been unable to resist, she wanted him...the soothing strength inside of her had pushed her too.

‘Side step, now move...once you have a grip kiss him, dominate him...CLAIM what is yours!’ and she’d tried, but Natsu had interfered, fucking Happy...and Gajeel had slipped away and kept his distance ever since. 

‘It’s fine that he’s skittish, he’s strong, and the other will make it work...we need the other….the one with eyes like the night sky...we’ll need him to be our first since the other is so confused.’

It made sense, she wasn’t even doing her usual stressing out over the wait either, confident she would get what she needed. Watching Cristoff in that cave, seeing his magic, feeling it and how strong he was...inside her that voice had just purred in deep desire and satisfaction seeing all she had. 

The powerful physical need, the lust had bothered her, but that too the voice explained. ‘You will grow, this magic is not like what your friends have, what your mates have, this magic is foundation Dragon magic, only Queens can use it and you, my dear, are the first in centuries to come to where you could hold this magic...hold...me...long has my soul been bound within the talisman I sent with my beloved kin to help hide my brood….while I am not happy with your bloodline, I find it somehow fitting you will be the one to form the first Tatsu in centuries so that the new generation of hatchlings can know, learn, and...learn among human born...it is your world now, if we are to survive….we must do better than we did before...growing this way….the broods should be able to succeed where we all failed...now...stop worrying about your desires, follow them, they are dragon born, if you expect them to be delicate and sweet...you don’t understand Dragons and need to study more. The males won’t hear their dragons with strong females about, their inner dragons will be submissive to ME within you, so, you must be stronger than they are, you must want them enough to compensate for their proper submissive responses. Do you understand?’ 

It had never asked her before and she smiled, she did...to make this all work, to become what she needed to be, what she had fought and trained and suffered to become...she had to be the answer where there were questions, the passion where desire was confusing, A leader….a Queen.

She knew Gajeel, knew he was a good man, a strong fighter, that he was true to his Dragon Slayer magic and respected the dragon soul his father had placed within him. Cristoff too, was a good man, strong, capable, and...unlike Gajeel, he didn’t doubt who he was, he was confident, he had his life together...he would be the tie that bound them all together...he was the key to unlocking her future...to unlocking Gajeels....

The mission had to be the primary focus, the broods called now that the magic was free, there was no Acnalogia to track it all, it could strengthen the call from the broods to the Dragon souls bound to them, and thus, pull harder and harder on the slayers and if they were going to endure, going to even survive...they would need strong leaders and...Cristoff could not be that alone, Dragons did not operate that way, they were Matriarchal, instinct would drive them to trust a female leader over even the strongest male...but a mated female...especially mated to a soothing, calming, powerful male….she could make a huge difference

Now it was a matter of waiting for a moment to make it start happening. Holding those eggs...touching them...feeling that life thrum beneath her fingers, it drove home strongly the immensity of their mission, the beauty that was the existence of these magical creatures, and...had stirred in her a need that grew deeper every day to step up and take her place within it all.

Emzadi had claimed her as kin, so had Laxus and Wendy, Natsu had done so before they had even known about all of this, it was like a dragon family.

‘A Tatsu, it is starting, growing….it needs to be, the hatchlings will need the strength of it, the connections of it so they may connect with this world.’ The voice inside her said and she smiled, walking along the shoreline with no particular destination in mind.

She wanted...no, turning her eyes to the sky she smiled faintly...she NEEDED to talk with Cristoff, needed time alone with him….he was the key, she felt it, the voice within her said he was, that once he was with her, everything else that she needed to fulfill the needs of this mission, the needs of the Dragons as a whole, would be possible.

He’d vanished though, within minutes of their arrival at his families home he’d simply disappeared.

“He’ll be back, probably just meditating somewhere, he has a lot of spots all over the property where he likes to go, don’t worry Mi Sorella, he’ll be back.” Emzadi had smiled as she and Wendy had gone to their rooms to clean up and rest a bit before lunch..

So Lucy had taken the opportunity to venture out for some walking, enjoying the expansive grounds of the estate,the Grass Sea and the peach sanded beach so she could think and try to get her plans in order again.

She walked for almost an hour before stopping suddenly, the feelings within her that were becoming such a strong part of her, pushing her to turn through some trees and follow a stream that flowed from the Grass Sea inland a little ways. She stopped as she pushed some fronds out of her way, eyes widening.

It was a hidden cove, tucked a short distance from the main shoreline, a deep azure pool of the warm waters of the Grass Sea, and, laying beside it, stretched out on a blanket in the sun was Cristoff.

She swallowed the excited growl that rose in her throat, moving on silent feet along the sand.

“I’d thought I’d just be alone out here...I’m surprised you found this.” His deep voice made her draw a breath realizing he’d sensed her approach, far from the noise of ships engines and mixed scents of crew and team mates, it made sense he’d be able to detect her.

He turned to his side, propping himself up on an elbow and shoving his free hand through his damp black hair so it was off his face , he looked incredible, sun bronzed skin glistening with droplets of water, black swim shorts still wet from an obvious swim. His clan tattoos stood out clearly down his right side and those deep dark blue eyes opened and met hers.

‘He’s perfect….there could not be a better time or place to take him.’ The voice within her said fiercely and she felt that ferocity surge up in her as her eyes wandered that tall muscular body again, took in the well developed and toned pecs, abs, hard belly, thickly muscled arms and thighs...that flawlessly cut V leading down into his black shorts.

‘Males are built for pleasure, you will take all you need from his body, dominate him, force his submission, claim his as yours…all the rest your human heart needs will come with time but first...TAKE HIM.’ The voice said and Lucys lips curled, her teeth bared, and she saw Cristoffs eyes widen as they caught sight of her elongated white canines and Lucys eyes changed from chocolate brown to gold as her magic surged up inside her, ready already to push into him and take him.

He started to get up but he wasn’t fast enough, Lucy moved with incredible speed, and before he could get his feet under him she had him, gripping his wrists, her call to her spirits silent but powerful enough Virgo all but exploded from her gate.

“MINE!” Lucy snarled as Cristoff fell back with a grunt, Lucy slamming his wrists down to the blanket on either side of his head and lunging in, her lips crashing over his hungrily.

Virgo was grabbing him, taking his wrists and holding them down as Lucys hands slid down his arms, tracing over the hard powerful muscle there until she bent her fingers and drug her longer than normal nails over his chest, palming his heavy pectorals then scraping her thumb nails over both nipples and loving the defiant growl that was cut off by a moan and him arching into her.

He tasted amazing, peppermint and white chocolate. She swirled her tongue with his, growling into his mouth when he bucked his hips and tried to kick her off of him. Another flash of Gold and Loke appeared, pushing up his glasses and moving quickly to pin Cristoffs legs.

Lucy pulled back, loving meeting eyes that had gone from calm dark blue to flashing silver. “Wha….oh Gods…” Cristoff groaned when she lunged in and sucked at his neck where it met his shoulder, she trailed her tongue up to his ear, sucking the glittering dark sapphire earring he wore into her mouth with his ear lobe and licking over it. 

He sucked in a breath, writhing under her, straining against Virgo and Loke. “What...what are you doing?” He gasped out as her free hand slid down his body. His shorts were snug and wet and she growled at the resistance of the barrier keeping her from having him fully bare to her.

“You...you are mine….my mate…” She purred against his neck and Cristoff grit his teeth as her hand slid over his rapidly hardening member. Never, he had never been topped fully, absolutely never been held down, his dragon always lost its mind when it started to happen but now, with Lucys spirits holding him down and her all over him, his dragon was just...purring within him...utterly accepting this…

‘A fledgling Queen...submit...this is an honor…’ it purred inside him and he growled, unconvinced...this wasn’t him, this wasn’t how he was...was it? It hit him then what she’d actually said.

“Mate?! But...I…” He trailed off, sucking in a breath as she licked over the tattoo over his heart of the symbol of the Knights.

She smiled down at him, fingers sliding along his cheek and into his damp black hair. “Yes...I’m adjusting, adapting to this magic...more every day, and it speaks to me...it tells me you’re mine Cristoff...my mate...and that under a woman like me...your dragon will just role over and bare its throat, is that what you feel? Lunar Dragon Slayer? Is the dragon within you seeing me for what I am?” She asked, thrilling at the strength she felt inside her, her heart beating, her magic strong and solid, no doubts nagging her, she knew who she was for once, she was Lucy the daughter of Layla, and she deserved this handsome virile male, deserved him and the other one her heart ached for, the one she felt in pain….soon….once she had this one she could help the other, she could help him heal….she just had to secure this...her first mate…

Cristoff was staring up at her in disbelief...was that what was happening? Had Lucy taken in so much magic...it spoke to her?!

“The magic speaks to you? How? You don’t have a dragon soul…” He protested.

‘You can teach him later, CLAIM HIM!!’ The voice snarled in her head and she tightened her legs on his hips, glided her hands down his body, over his still cloth covered hips to rub over those powerful thighs, slipping her fingers down the insides to drag them up and cup him...he was so deliciously...built in every way...she purred as she fondled him and he writhed, gasping then moaning and growling .

‘We can talk later, right now all I want is for you to Submit...say you’re mine…’ She growled and he clenched his teeth, biting back the words that wanted to spill out at her first demand.

“Nnngh….Lucy...I...I barely know you…” He gasped out, grasping at straws and he knew it, how many times had Nurem said when he found his mate not to wait, don’t romance them, mate with them THEN romance them, love them, learn everything about them, but mate with them first, create the bond that will build the greatest strongest relationship, beyond your wildest imaginings she had told him yet he protested, and it was only because his dragon was doing...nothing, it was letting this woman and her spirits pin him down, letting her touch him, all over...and damn it felt good…

“Once mated we’ll have all the time we need to get to know each other...SUBMIT!” She growled as her hands slid over more of his skin and he again bit back the words he knew she was demanding, his defiance making her blood pump faster, her fangs itch… the defiance and fight in him was delicious….

“Loke, get his shorts off…” She growled and Loke pressed his lips together, this was certainly not something he had wanted to be doing today...but the significance...the importance...they had all been thoroughly schooled the last week by Draco...the insufferable ass, and the Spirit King was thrilled with the developments, very much liking what was happening with his adopted daughter and had strongly ordered all of them to help Lucy through all of this.

“N...No!” Cristoff said defiantly and Lucy snarled, lunging in and kissing him again leaving him breathless before she felt it surge inside her, the unfamiliar but oh so welcome new magic. It flowed through her very veins, moved differently through her than her own, flowing from her soul itself.

She bared her teeth at him, meeting his defiant silver gaze and the defiance gave way to some alarm seeing glowing fluid beading at the ends of her fangs and immediately knowing what it was even though his mind said it was impossible, she wasn’t a even a Dragonslayer!

“My Moon…..say you’re mine.” She breathed and he breathed in deep, taking in her sweet scent, hands laying in the sand where she had put them, he had no will at all now to fight her, and she knew it, sensed his surrender...his submission...

“I’m yours…” He said and she had felt a thrill shoot through her, now she could take him….claim him...and he would become her first mate, and with him at her side she would grow stronger, would pursue the other...would recover the broods and see them to her mates mother….

She was moving over his body, sliding her hand down smooth hot skin reaching for her prize when a loud thud startled her and she jerked her head, eyes flying wide.

“FUCK…” She snarled, eyes focusing on the bedroom she was laying in….she was in the house...after her damn bath she had laid down on the bed considering going for a walk but...clearly she hadn’t.

“Sorry Cosplayer!” Bickslow stepped off his babies, coming into her bedroom with a grin and retrieving the volleyball that had apparently flown in and hit the wall.

He chucked it hard from the balcony and there was a gratifying yelp on the other end “HAH! Serves you right Natsu that spike was wild, out of bounds and you woke Cosplayer up out of a nice nap!” Bickslow shouted.

The Seith stepped back on his babies and was gone again and Lucy threw herself back on the bed with a groan...damn it…

Now you know what you will be doing...prepare...neither mate will be easy to bring down and claim, both are willful they are drawn to each other, as they should be, it will make them work better together for you, the Tatsu and the hatchlings of the future……

“You’re a bitch...seriously...if I’m gonna dream at least let me get all the way laid...Gods….I want them so fucking bad it hurts…” She whined.

No answer….not that she was expecting one, the voice rarely answered her questions, and now she was all sorts of turned on, wishing for all the world she really had gone for a walk and found Cristoff laying in nothing but swim shorts by a lagoon….Groaning she got up and went to the bathroom, surrounded by Dragonslayers she needed a shower, she’d soaked her panties clean through with her wet dream and didn’t need Natsu asking her why she smelled funny….though kicking his ass halfway across the grass sea might have done her some good……….


	8. Chapter 8

Two days of relaxing and planning,reading and talking and the team was back aboard the Eclipse with the ship now outfitted for high altitude travel, new stealth devices and enough food and supplies to last them 2 months.

Lucy sat across from Emzadi and Wendy, watching them carefully for their reactions. She had just filled them in on her dreams of the last two days and admitted to how much the voice inside of her spoke to her and some of the things it was telling her.

She was half afraid they were going to tell her she was crazy.

“It sounds like what I hear from my dragon soul but a little different because yours guides you more...see, mine doesn’t say a lot, no descriptions no explanations, mostly strong compulsions to do things, warnings consisting of my senses getting super sharp and tuned into the threat or prey, and brief phrases “Stop him” or “Dominate” or along those lines, growls, snarls, purrs, the feel of the dragon within me taking certain postures...that sort of thing.” Wendy said staring in amazement at her kin. 

She could feel the difference in Lucy, could even smel it, the Celestial mage had changed, the sweet scent of strawberry was still there, laced with the stardust that had always accompanied that scent before though was now this rich herbal scent, her closest comparison would have been Cristoff, but his had a distinct mint bite to it with a masculine flavor that was...well...intoxicating. Cristoff smelled like a powerful male, like Laxus and Gajeel did but because he wasn’t kin to her, his scent….excited her.

He wasn’t hers though, she knew that instinctively and within those instincts she did feel the drive to still have him...he’d sire fine hatchlings, held the scent of a founding dragon laced through his and that was a draw Wendy had a hard time articulating, but around Cristoff she had noticed two distinct things. 

One, when she would get close and her mind would start wandering as her eyes moved admiringly over the big Boscan, Gajeel would let out a low barely audible growl, and if he wasn’t around...Lucy did. She’d mentioned it to Emzadi, having latched onto the older Dragoness as the mentor she so needed. 

“Those are warnings, like you felt they were, and while you can choose to ignore them, go after Cris if you want, it would be risky. Though honestly, you’re far too old to still be a virgin honey and Cris would be a really good first time for you, him or Vander, both of them were very popular when they were boys as first time partners for girls for their induction ceremony so both of them got more experience handling virgins than my other brothers did...well, with the exception of Farron maybe, Farrin was also super high demand until he aged out of being an option.” Emzadi chuckled.

Wendy had owled at the tall blonde which had just made Emzadi laugh a little more, shaking her head and managing to snicker about Fiorans being crazy.

 

She’d thought about it, discussed it more with Emzadi and even Lucy who seemed to agree with Emzadi. 

“Look Wendy, it’s your choice, you can wait until you find your mate, there’s nothing at all wrong with that if you feel good about waiting, but if you want to try sex? I can tell you, the first time isn’t great, I know mine flat sucked, guys name was Gregory and he was cute and I liked him, but he didn’t have much experience and I didn’t have any so when he did it? It hurt like fucking hell and he’d already cum by the time the pain was starting to decrease so I could even feel anything. It took Cana like 6 months to talk me into trying it again and really? Nothing great that time either, the guy was good looking and he lasted longer than Gregory, but...meh…” Lucy had shrugged and Emzadi had been just...horrified.

“Gods above, no wonder you Fiorans think sex is some sort of dirty thing….MY first time was with a boy named Devin, tall, he was 15 and I was 12, I had already been in sessions with a Sudehpah for 2 months, I knew what an orgasm was and how to get to one, I was familiar with the male body and comfortable with touching them, I knew how to get a cock hard, how to keep it that way, how to give pleasure with my hands and mouth, how to kiss, how to find erogenous zones and my Sudehpah, Kingston, was a 22 year old gorgeous silver haired man who had me all sorts of wet and ready by the time Devin came into the bedroom to join us.

While Kingston guided us, Devin and I had sex, I can still remember every touch, every kiss, he had dark brown hair and beautiful light brown eyes and I enjoyed every second of it so much I shared pleasure with Devin again a few days later after a party we were both at. I felt no pain, maybe a little discomfort at first but I was so into it, so enjoying everything we were doing that I barely noticed and I orgasmed so hard that first time I almost cried it felt so good.” She said and both Lucy and Wendy were staring at her with their mouths slightly open.

“THAT is how a first time should be, Gods, sex isn’t just for reproduction, it is about pleasure, Fiore has reduced it to this bizarre concept that only the man cumming matters, that women who indulge and enjoy their bodies are bad people, that virginity is some sort of...badge of what? Honor? Bullshit, holding onto it doesn’t mean you’re more pure or better at containing your desires, it just means you’ve been properly convinced your own pleasure and pride in your body isn’t yours, that you have no rights as a human being to be proud of yourself or to enjoy the body the Gods gifted you with, your needs your wants have been aside by a sick twisted society that values ancient neanderthal concepts of only men being valued, the man gets to own the woman, her every sexual experience is his to command and control and his alone...that is BULLSHIT. Wendy, if you want to have sex, try it, learn about it, damn it I have a little brother who was trained to become a Sudehpah and who would happily guide you through it and make sure you enjoyed every single second.” Emzadi said strongly and Wendy was gaping like a fish at her.

“I...I would have to think about it...and Carla…” She started Emzadi waved a hand, she and Wendys Exceed had been butting heads since they had met about the cats overwhelming near insane protectiveness over Wendy. Emzadi wanted the budding Dragoness to seize her strength and embrace herself, her dragon, and her potential and Carla was bent on keeping the poor young woman in pigtails and boxy clothes forever.

“I’ve talked with Cristoff and Farron, Carla has been pulled aside to be “educated” by them about where she stands going forward while on this mission if she wants to remain on board. They’re prepared to drop her off at the next Skyport and ship her back to Fiore so don’t worry about her.” Emzadi said firmly.

Wendy looked down, squirming a bit and Lucy narrowed her eyes. “There’s more...Wendy...what aren’t you telling us?” She prodded and Wendy drew a deep breath and finally just told them.

It had started not long after they had started the mission, she could almost tell them the moment it began because it was when a certain, smiling man who was older than her and vastly more experienced, had come on board. His wavy shining black hair streaked through with red, his eyes the color of a rich red wine, full lips always in some form of a smile, handsome, and always clad in skin tight butter soft looking black leather. 

He was the embodiment of everything Carla and 9/10 of her guild had been trying to keep her away from. Walking masculine sex, and she’d watched him, eyes drawn to his body, he moved with the easy practiced grace of a predator, and every taut corded muscle was well conditioned, carefully maintained. Sh’d seen him working out with Bickslow, as graceful and talented in acrobatics and gymnastics as Bickslow was just not as tall. 

From the moment he’d come aboard her dreams had been filled with him...and what dreams they were, like nothing she’d ever had before. Hot and steamy, and if he was clothed when the dreams began he wasn’t for long, Wendy would tear the clothes from that tanned and tattooed body, and while she’d never experienced a lovers embrace herself, something she had Carla and most of her guild to blame for because Gods did she ever want to especially after she went through her first mating season.

Now she knew his scent, had it memorized, a rich smoky caramel and she’d ingrained it into her so well she could almost taste him when she caught that scent in the air. The sound of his voice..he had a smooth sultry seductive voice and she could listen to it for hours. 

“I want to lick the serpent on his chest...I want to push my fingers into that shiny black and red hair, I want to taste him, touch him….I want him to kiss me, touch me….” She trailed off blushing when she realized all she’d just said had both Lucy and Emzadi grinning and wide eyed.

“Oh sweet little sister you’re having delicious hot dreams and if you want him this bad? Maybe he’s supposed to be yours? Oh Gods I hope he is...we’d be sisters!!” Emzadi cried hugging the blushing stammering Sky Maiden.

They had continued their conversations, and more and more Wendy had thought about what she wanted to do. Emzadi didn’t push, too much, she respected the younger womans right to make up her own mind about such things, but she always answered questions candidly and never held back her opinions.

Questions about Wendy progressing into full womanhood and Lucy and her steadily growing need to claim Cristoff though were pushed aside as they crossed from Ishgar into the neighboring continent to the southwest. The atmosphere on the ship grew thick with anxious anticipation as they progressed and having a group of strong active mages cooped up even in a ship the size of the Eclipse had started a few issues. 

The first week had passed relatively quietly, the ship was outfitted with a very good recreation deck that included a gym, mage sparring rooms and, a track to run or walk that ran all the way around the outside of the ship. The design was great, you ran up a ramp from the outside of the 8th deck to the top deck and it was set up with floor to ceiling Mageglass so light poured over it but it was still protected well and once above decks it circled the ship before returning you to where you could either take the ramp back down or enjoy several laps of the upper deck track. At lower altitudes the top of the track was uncovered, at high altitudes like they were travelling now, it was an enclosed glass tunnel.

It gave everyone a chance to stretch their legs, get their morning runs jogs or walks, and there was a pool and all the other work out offerings, the entire 8th deck provided. Everyone was wisely making use of it, Laxus in particular spent a couple hours every morning and evening on deck 8 because the closer they got to his dragons brood, the more antsy he became.

Normally, Emzadi would have been more than happy to take on the big man and all his energy, but, the solar dragoness was distracted, very much so, first by her two new female friends and especially Lucys unique inclusion into the Draconic fold. Then..by the presence of Mest. 

So far she’d only been introduced to the man, Gajeel and he were clearly friends, and he was comfortable with Farron, Laxus, Freed and Bickslow too, seeming to divide his time between them. He was almost affectionate toward Wendy, who had nothing but good things to say about the man, and he hit it off with Vander immediately, the two having spent a great deal of time cleaning up messes for their countries.

Maybe it was his eyes, she did love them, a beautiful light jade similar to her fathers. He had a shaggy head of dark brown hair and a lithe muscular body. He bore scars that showed he hadn’t always completed missions unscathed, scars she knew, were it not for Cristoff, Vander would have too. They weren’t unattractive though, she found them compelling, added to the mans appeal, he wasn’t strikingly handsome like most of her brothers were, but he had a sexy smile, nice lips, and when he got thoughtful, those jade eyes darkened and his good looks became, to her at least...breathtaking.

She was certainly no stranger to attraction, and had never been one not to act when she felt desire, but so far, she’d not had a chance to really talk with Mest, well, that wasn’t totally true, she had, she’d just had to share that time with a group of others. 

She had Vander to blame for that, her brother befriending the man combined with Vanders gregarious and friendly nature, meant that while hanging out with Mest, he tended to attract others to their table and so Mest was almost never alone.

So she hovered, biding her time and being watchful for any chance to get a few moments alone with the man.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gajeel was smiling, in spite of himself...almost grinning. It had started out with him, Mest, Cristoff and Vander talking about possibly trying a four-way spar the next day, and somehow the conversation had drifted to hobbies and what each of them enjoyed doing to relax.

“Aside from the obvious…” Vander said waving a hand, a gleaming black dagger flipping swiftly through his fingers.

“Which is...I’m not a Mindbender here Van so spill it.” Mest said with a smile, lifting his drink to his lips.

“Sex.” Vander replied after waiting for the man to pull some beer into his mouth and smirking when Mest choked on it, Gajeel thumping his back and snickering shaking his head. He’d gotten past his upset over his little romp with Vander, the Shadowquip was just too fucking fun to keep at a distance, the mans endless humor, and insanely good timing with his snark were things the Iron slayer wasn’t willing to deny himself.

“Aside from that, I play the guitar and sing.” Vander said lightly. That perked Gajeels interest.

“Yeah? You any good?” He asked skeptically. 

“Too good, the shits got an incredible voice, Dad is always after him to sing at parties, balls and fundraisers, I always get pulled in as back up.” Cristoff chuckled.

Gajeels stared at the Lunar Slayer...oh no...no way the already too attractive man was also musically inclined…

“Yeah Cris plays Guitar, Piano and the Violin but I can sing better.” Vander smirked, yelping when his brothers boot caught his shin under the table.

“I’m not bad, you can just hit a larger range than I can.” Cristoff growled.

“So both of you play guitar?” Gajeel asked for clarification.

Both men nodded. Mest grinned “That’s pretty cool, Gaj plays the guitar, can’t sing for shit but damn if he can’t play and write good music.” Mest said with a grin at Gajeel who cast a withering look at the smiling mage.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were into music...do you have your guitar with you? We could play some…” Cristoff offered and Gajeels heart about stopped, heat coming to his face. 

“I can’t really sing…” He said. 

“Doesn’t matter, Vander can, got your guitar with you? Bring it to dinner tonight, we’ll sit down and play after dinner.” Cristoff offered and Vander grinned

“I...I have it with me…” Gajeel admitted, he’d known he was going to be gone a while and didn’t want to leave it behind, it really was one of his favorite ways to relax.

So that evening, when they had all filtered into the dining hall, his eyes had found the cases sitting against the table where Cristoff and Vander were sitting with Mest, Laxus and Bickslow and he let a breath out, grateful they’d meant it because his own guitar case was on his back. He would have felt like a damn idiot if he’d shown up with it and the others had forgotten theirs.

They ate and somehow, Vander and Cristoff managed to convince Gajeel to share some of his music.

“Well you write as neatly as most composers.” Vander snickered jerking to the side to dodge Bickslows hand as the Seith tried to smack him.

“I can read it fine so chill...and this is good, have a look Cris.” He handed it to Cristoff and Gajeels heart slid into his throat, sweat forming under his hairline at the back of his neck and a chill running over him. Gods his music was his most...well...it was where he channeled everything he felt…

“I love it...we should play this later...maybe not in front of everyone until we get good with it though...it deserves that...Van...you have the sheet music for Despacito?” He asked and Gajeel raised a brow as Vander handed him the music, it was pretty simple, three guitars could carry it beautifully...he didn’t understand half the lyrics, recognized they were Boscan though.

“Oh hells yeah...love this song…” Bix grinned.

The guitars were pulled out while Mest and Bickslow cleared away everyones dinner trays. Cristoff and Gajeel sitting on either side of Vander and the trio started playing.

It only took a few chords to work out who would play what and Gajeel smiled as Vander started singing, Bickslow stood and reached out, pulling Lucy up to dance with him, Mest standing and starting to head for Wendy but found himself cut off by the tall blonde Dragon Slayer and he stood eyes widening slightly as they met fiery orange ones.

“Dance with me…” Emzadi purred and the man stepped up to her, swallowing the nerves that rose in him looking into the eyes of a woman as tall as he was. She adjusted his hands pretty quickly and a blush stained his cheeks as his fingers closed on smooth bare skin at her hip...Gods she could fucking dance too…

Vander was on his feet, shouldering his guitar and pulling Wendy up, the young woman blushing bright as her hands had no choice but to grab buttery black leather and the Shadowmage pulled her right against that hard tall body too, his hips helping her move hers as he sang and kept her moving even when the feel of him had her overwhelmed with completely foreign feelings.

The breathy way he sang, his wine colored eyes catching hers and holding them, his body making hers move, making her feel graceful...making her feel a lot more than that too, the dance was intimate, she saw Bickslow and Mest both moving just like Vander was, Lucy laughing and clearly enjoying it, Emzadi had a hand at the back of Mests head, her fingers buried in his dark hair keeping his eyes on hers as she moved against him, those two clearly enjoying the dance too.

The chorus had all the Boscans singing, and Emzadi had a hell of a voice, adding a sultry feminin lilt to the song. It was so heated, so light yet intoxicating and Bickslow laughed seeing Mest looking like he was faltering a little.

“Come on man! Emi can handle it, fucking DANCE!” He prodded and Mest narrowed his eyes, he could barely think, he’d been attracted to women plenty of times, hell he tended to find pretty things in every town he stopped in, but Emzadi Pradesh was next level beautiful, voluptuous...if you looked up sex kitten there was likely a picture of her, she was seductive, alluring, ruby lips, dark red nails, vivid fiery orange eyes framed with long dark lashes, sunkissed golden skin… and Bix wasn’t wrong, the woman could move, when he pushed into her, drove his hips into hers she melded herself to him, bending and still singing along with her brothers and some of the crew of the ship that had joined into singing the chorus of the song.

Her eyes though never left his, and he’d felt something...something beyond attraction, felt himself bending, when she lunged in he stretched himself, tipping up his chin and leaving his throat bared to her and he had no idea why he’d done it but those full lips burned the skin of his throat for the briefest moment before she moved with the dance. When it was done and Gajeel and Cristoff pulled their hands from the strings of their guitars laughing and smiling Mest stood holding the tall blonde, staring into her eyes breathlessly and utterly completely lost in what he was feeling..

Emzadi wasn’t confused, her dragon wasn’t either, not at all, and she leaned in and slid her lips over his, fisting her hand in his soft dark hair, the fingertips of her right hand trailing over the scar on the left side of his face and he shuddered against her.

“Mate...claim….dominate and claim.” She almost wanted to laugh and cry as her dragon purred to her while they had danced, this mage was her mate...Gods how much had she suffered, how many times had she forced herself away from men she had truly liked, two she had deeply loved, because they were not meant to be hers, and now...here he was...this Fioran spy, a Direct Line mage who could use memory magic according to her brother Farron who had explained why he had invited a non-dragon slayer to join them.

Bickslow stilled in his laughing with Lucy as she had been requesting another song seeing how his sister was fixating, how here eyes flared...and his own lit, a faint green glow spilling over the area...his lips lifted instantly seeing his sisters fiery soul wrapping around Mests dusky blue one, well...Mest was one lucky as hell bastard… he thought and before he could cut his magic off, Lucy, still with her eyes locked on the two men sitting on the table with Guitars in their arms stepped in front of him to say something and his eyes widened….

He’d seen Lucys golden soul before, had even worked with it, helped her to heal after the guild had disbanded and now...it was as bright and beautiful as ever but there was a deeper richer shaded gold with it and his breathing stopped and he saw Emzadi beyond her and realized...like Emzadi….Lucy had another presence in her soul…

More than that...Lucys soul was reaching desperate and hungry toward his brother...Cristoffs silver soul caressing hers and...Gajeels soul, which had always been a dusky steel color, was wrapped within Cristoffs, Cristoffs shimmering silver caressing the Iron slayers soul like a lover, embracing it more than Lucys...and Lucys was trying to embrace Gajeels but his was tentative...almost fearful, reaching one thin tendril toward hers, letting hers caress and hold that but most of him was decidedly wrapping around and burrowing into Cristoffs….he had never in his life seen anything remotely like it…  
He cut his magic off, closing his eyes when he felt Laxus’ hand on his shoulder and met concerned storm colored eyes.

“Bix?” He asked and Bickslow shook his head “Later man...everyones happy...and Oh wow…”

Mest was kissing Emzadi, and while that was great and exactly what Bickslow expected, what shocked him and everyone else in the room was Wendy, grabbing Vander, his guitar clattering to the ground as he was lifted off his feet by the woman and slammed down on the table across from where Cris and Gajeel were sitting wide eyed, watching as Wendy climbed on top of the stunned blinking Vander whose hands were waving trying to grasp something to steady himself but Wendy grabbed the front of his leather vest and had yanked him up and was kissing him aggressively.

“The fuck are…” Laxus started to move toward them but Wendys eyes flared to pink, her hair lightening streaking with lavender and she bared her teeth at him. “He’s MINE!!” She snarled and Vanders eyes flew wide finally focusing after taking the blow to the back of his head when Wendy slammed him down on the table.

“Wait..wha?” He started but Wendy was kissing him again and the Shadowquip was gripping the table, trying to keep himself grounded as a symphony of growls rolled over him and he fucking knew why...he was about to be murdered by the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers….but as Wendy lips slanted over his, as a faint whimper when he wouldn’t respond to her awkward sloppy kissing rose from her he gave in, lips parting under hers, chin coming up to ease her lips to a new angle and his body relaxed on the table, letting her press herself fully against him, a hand sliding up to her hip.

Oh she felt just way too impossibly good to be real...and he was a fucking good judge of when women felt good too because Gods knew he’d been with a lot of them. But wasn’t she a virgin still? He vaguely remembered Laxus saying something about if anyone messed with Wendys Virgin self he was going to fry their dick off inch by inch with lightning strikes to their junk...yeah...he distinctly remembered that...and the big slayer had been looking between himself and Sting at the time…

But he hadn’t started this...well...ok, yeah he stood up and started dancing with her, but it was about the music and the song and fun, he wasn’t trying to fuck her...maybe tease her a little, he’d loved those cute little blushes...but he was being good! Just pushed his hips into her to get her to move with him, it was how you did that dance!

Now her tongue was in his mouth and her hands were sliding over his chest and he was really starting to struggle to think of why risking having his dick burned off with lightning wasn’t worth this…

Laxus stood back in shock when Wendy snarled at him and slapped Bickslows chest in a silent demand, the Seith coughing but his eyes igniting again and sure enough, Wendys pretty lavender soul was all but...holy shit even Bickslow nearly blushed at what their “Little” Wendys soul was doing with Vanders near blinding white one.

“Uh..yeah, so, Wendy just figured out Vander is her mate boss...and um..Emi...well…” He snorted as his sister hefted a startled Mest over her shoulder and carried the stunned man out of the dining hall to the cheers and applause of the crew.

“Van isn’t a slayer though...can’t mate right?” Laxus said hopefully and Cristoff chuckled.

“Well Vander can’t claim her, that’s true, but Wendy is a female Dragon Slayer, she can claim her mate whenever she fucking feels like it….” Cristoff said “If she’s sure he’s hers...well…”

Laxus grit his teeth “Why….him?” He growled and Cristoff and Bickslow both frowned. Vander was Vander, but he was their brother, they did love him, and he was NOT a bad person.

“Compatible souls Laxus, your dragon will find one for you and when you meet them, you’ll feel it, your dragon won’t let you rest until you’re with them, and it goes both ways, your mate will feel it too...just takes that first touch…” Cristoff trailed off as Vander tried to sit up but Wendy slammed him back down on the table, fully straddling him now, pulling at his tight black leather clothes.

While Cristoff was explaining female versus male Dragon Slayers Lucy drifted over beside him, drawn strongly to where he sat close to Gajeel. She was admiring the beautiful guitar he held resting on his thigh and she absently trailed her fingers over the instrument unconsciously paying attention not just to the fledgling female who had her future mate pinned to the nearby table, but to Cristoff, how he talked, the timbre of his voice, the way his full lips moved, how he smelled so wonderfully...right now especially because his scent was mingling with Gajeels and the combination was incredibly sweet to her.

“Um...Lucy? Maybe you could…” He said noting Lucy was right by him, a hand on his thigh where it had come to rest after trailing over the guitar also resting on that leg.

She just looked at him, her eyes searching his, looking far away and he tensed catching the scent of arousal from her, it shot straight through him too, and he heard Gajeel growl beside him, he must have caught it too…

“Lucy?” Laxus’ voice snapped her out of it, the Lightning slayer glaring at nobody in particular, he just wanted Wendy brought to her senses before she managed to get Vanders clothes off and fuck the man right in the middle of the dining hall.

“Oh! Right...Wendy! Honey, you should probably not do that in the middle of the dining hall..” She called and Wendy looked up at her, pulling from Vander reluctantly and the Shadowquip sucked in some much needed air, laying panting beneath the Sky Dragon.

Wendy looked around and the pink left her eyes, the wide orbs going back to their usual deep brown and she squeaked, scrambling off of Vander who, the moment she released him, vanished and she stopped, going still, looking around horrified as she staggered, feeling like her chest had just been torn out of her….

“Fuck...Vander…” Cristoff jumped to his feet and caught Wendy right as she fainted.

“Bix get Kaleb on the com, he needs to find Vander, I think he just void jumped off the fucking ship and with Wendys dragon freshly identifying him as a match...it’s fucked with her.” Cristoff growled and Bickslow nodded, shoving his hand into his pocket to pull his com out and call their older brother.

“He...he wouldn’t do that would he? He’s capable of that with us up here?” Lucy asked and Cristoff shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time he’s void jumped off a Boscan Airship, dangerous but he’s done it, and regardless, stepping into the voids removes him from this plane of existence until he re-enters, so...to Wendy it’s like her newfound mate suddenly stopped existing…” he said, worry in his eyes as he went over Wendys trembling form with his magic.

After a couple of minutes it did stop, Wendy relaxed in Cristoffs hold and he stood, “I’ll get you to her room…” Lucy offered, and the Lunar slayer nodded, falling in behind her carrying the young sky slayer.

0-0-0-0

Mest wasn’t even considering teleporting, shifting, anything that involved moving a fraction of an inch from the gorgeous blonde who was now gripping his ass while those red lips slid up and down the length of his cock. 

Mate, he’d heard her call him that a few times now, he didn’t care, she could call him any damn thing she wanted to, Shirly, Al, whatever, as long as it included her doing exactly what she was doing right then…

She’d carried him to her room, dropped him on the bed and before he’d gotten the wind together for a question his pants were ripped off followed by his boxers and she was pushing his thighs apart wrapping those plump red lips around his cock.

She played, and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced in his damn life, trailing her tongue from his balls to the tip, licking him and her fingers had slid under his balls, deftly toying with them and he had no words...none...this had never happened to him. Oh sure, maybe in some of his better wet dreams, but in real life?

6 foot tall blondes with large breasts and hips did not grab a guy throw him on a bed and start sucking his dick...yet here he was...wondering at the miracles of life, he’d never, not ever really been terribly lucky either. His face bore evidence of that, as did his left hip and right right thigh, all bore scars from times when his skill and magic hadn’t been enough to prevent injuries that had nearly cost him his life while serving Fairy Tail and for Fairy Tail...the Rune Knights.

When this gorgeous creature had first caught his eye he’d laughed at himself for even bothering to stare at her, snickered when he woke up from a racy dream with her as the star and while yes, he’d released his need while envisioning this very thing happening while in the shower a couple of times but not ever did he even entertain the faintest hope it would happen.

Beautiful women passed him by all the time, he scored pretty ones, he was a mage and still wore uniforms now and then so it wasn’t like his sheets got cold but still...Emzadi Pradesh….the Solar Dragon Slayer, daughter of Arman Pradesh...sweet Gods whatever he’d done….he just prayed she let him finish and didn’t lose interest…

“Fuck you taste good…” She moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as her cheeks hollowed with her next pull back, oh Gods what he wouldn’t give to be between those mile long tanned legs of hers...to feel those large round breasts in his hands...but if all he got was this blowjob? He would NOT complain.

“E...Emi…” He breathed and she pulled back, swirling her tongue over the head of him before looking up and meeting his half lidded eyes.

“Yes my mate...are you ready to submit? To say you’re mine?” She asked and Mest blinked but nodded, anything, seriously, pull out a pink tutu and make him dance just tell him they weren't done…

“Say it…” She purred, standing then, reaching up and with one tug the golden bikini top of her Boscan veil outfit fell to the floor, and he was struck dumb staring at the finest breasts he’d ever laid his eyes on...really...stick a fork in him, he was done, life as he knew it could not get a lot better from here…

She slid her hand over one of the breasts, and he moaned watching her squeeze one….oh he envied each digit on that hand….

“Say you’re mine Mest…” She prompted again, her other hand was at her hip and he glanced to it curious what she was doing only to moan again when with another deft tug, the remainder of the veil outfit fell to the floor leaving this golden goddess naked before him. Gods bless Boscan clothing traditions...Gods bless easy clasps and gravity…

She lunged then, so fast he barely had time to register it before he was pressed back into the mattress of the bed, and heard his shirt being torn open, felt each half tossed aside, and then plump lips were on his and he was adrift in the glorious feel of a naked woman on top of him kissing him.

“My mate...say you are mine…” She prompted again, hovering over him and Mest finally registered the demand. 

“I’m yours gorgeous…” He breathed and she smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him again, she gripped his wrists when he started to touch her, pinning them to either side of his head and holding them there, he felt sharp fangs trace along his jaw, a hot tongue teasing with them.

“You submit to me...keep your hands where I put them and let me claim you...my mate...I won’t be nice about defiance.” She said in a sweet sultry tone that still left no doubt in his mind she meant it and really was he going to argue? With her heated wet sex rubbing up and down his rigid member, her large breasts pressing against his bare chest and her pillowy lips playing around his neck? Hell the fuck no he wasn’t going to be defiant…

“I’m all yours beautiful...claim me...take me...just please sweet Gods do it now…” He begged a little shakily. She smirked down at him and her fingers curled around him, lined him up to her and then he got to watch this golden skinned goddess sink herself down on him, his cock taken into that gorgeous glistening sex that was tight and wet and like hot velvet wrapped tightly around him as she sank down with a moan.

A moment later, Mest couldn’t think anymore, all he could do was gasp, moan, and start begging for more that was, when he could gather the breath to do anything more than stay conscious as the blonde vixen rode him into oblivion.

He couldn’t cum, that realization hit him as Emzadi was gripping his sides bouncing on him wildly, her breasts bouncing before him in the most incredible spectacle he’d ever laid his eyes on and he wanted to, felt it right there, buzzing and burning, his member swelling and pulsing in need of the release but it wouldn’t happen. She came, once, twice and more than an hour ticked by, he was slick with sweat, breathing raggedly, rasping out desperate pleas and finally, Emzadi felt her third orgasm coming and leaned down gripping his pecs as she worked her hips feverishly.

“Cum for me my mate...cum so I can claim you and make you mine…” She breathed and he did, screaming out her name his body went rigid as the release finally ripped through him when sharp fangs sank into his neck and he felt fire course through him, blazing searing, burning through every part of him and a blinding pain tore his chest, robbing him of his ability to breathe.

He knew, knew this woman had fucked the twin slayers, Gajeel had told him so and he believed the man, so why weren’t both of those assholes as dead as he was sure he’d be in seconds as the pain tore him apart. Death by mind blowing sex….ok...not the worst way to go, he’d die naked with the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on naked and fucking him...Gods please let someone write that on his tombstone...Gajeel would do it he was a good friend…”Here lies Mest Gryder, who died while fucking a blonde so gorgeous whoever is reading this should be jealous.”

But the pain stopped, he wasn’t dead...he was able to suck in air and felt...her….oh sweet Gods did he ever feel her, smart and confident...he more than felt her, her memories flooded through him like a wild movie and he knew her then, knew Emzadi better than anyone else in a matter of moments...knew how much she loved, how much she hurt, all the loneliness and fear she’d lived with, the guilt, the grief, and...how amazingly happy she was to find him...her mate...and suddenly he knew, really knew, what it all meant and while maybe it should have surprised him a little that it had worked without him understanding...he wasn’t really shocked, because he’d been lonely as fuck too, convinced he was destined to be alone, to work and fight until one day he didn’t survive a mission and he’d be dead and nobody but a few friends would sort of miss him…

He wanted this, he’d wanted something like this his whole life, to feel this connection, to know...know with absolute certainty, this woman who was nuzzling into his neck, purring like the sexiest fucking kitten ever, would always be by his side, she would love him, give him all she was, and he wasn’t going to die alone, he wasn’t going to be lonely again either…

“Mest….my mate…” She purred and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her now because he knew he could. 

“Fuck...Guess I won’t be sleeping alone tonight huh?” He smiled and she grinned at him, stealing his breath with a long kiss and he felt himself stir, felt need for her flare to life in him again and he growled pushing her to her back and settling himself nicely between her legs, those mile long legs he’d so wanted wrapped around him...that now were...holy shit he loved his life so much now….

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander Pradesh was NOT loving his life right now, very much the opposite, he was hating it. Randomly through his life he’d had those times when his magic had closed in around him and he’d almost wished he just didn’t exist...his family always pulled him through those.

This wasn’t that bad...but it was fucking close.

Mate….he knew exactly what that meant because he had two siblings, who had been right there, and he’d grown up learning alongside them. Nurem wasn’t just Cristoffs mother, she became the wondrous guide and mentor that worked like a connection for each of them between their young confused hearts, and their magic. 

If he was terrified, if shadows were tormenting him, and Cristoff or his brothers or father were not there, he could run outside and climb up on the massive dragon that spent most evenings curled up just beyond their back deck on the grass. No shade, no shadow, no tormenting thing dared go near him when he was with Nurem, the radiance and power of the Lunar Dragon Queen kept him safe, comforted, soothed, and she would nuzzle him with her large snout, tickle him as she blew her sweet minted breath over him, and he’d fall asleep between her sword-like claws.

She’d been precious to all of the Pradesh children, beloved, and a cherished part of their childhoods. So Vander knew what being chosen as a mate meant.

The problem was...he didn’t want to be. Wendy was 18, he was 22, and while that age difference wasn’t terrible, the gap between their experiences with intimacy sure as fuck was. Wendy had aparently never even been kissed...she sure lacked experience in the kissing department if her rough awkward efforts were any hint, it had still felt good, and she had curves, and was beautiful...but Vander was a Shadowquip mage, the darkest things lurked around him, he’d trained to become a Sudehpah, he’d hunted down and killed people for his government, There was no innocence in him and Wendy was just...dripping with it.

She knew nothing, was from a stifled society and dear Gods that fucking cat of hers...that white ball of bullshit morals and holier than thou crap had grated his nerves from the moment he’d met it and he refused to consider Carla anything better than an “it” with the way she acted. He’d torture that fluffy bitch just for the pure joy of taking her off her damn high horse and that would probably really upset miss pigtails.

How could he be her mate?! It wasn’t possible...couldn’t be, she got caught up in a moment because he’d been stupid and in an almost unconscious because it was always fun effort to get Laxus pissed he’d grabbed the girl and started dancing with her.

She’d probably never had a mans dick that close to her virginity in her life, he was certain that had to be true considering the usual presence of the fluffy white chastity belt that Carla was.

He riled her up because he always did shit like that and it had made the poor repressed and sexually stifled young woman snap...that had to be it. The fact he’d felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest the moment he’d stepped into the voids was just that initial grasp of the bond trying to happen, he’d cut that shit right off.

He meant to jump back to Caelum, maybe get lost there for a while at one of their seaside cities, catch a ship back to Bosco, pick up Presca and get back to life as usual. Sure his brother could use trap detection skills and such, but Mest was there, that man had been a spy a lot longer than Vander had, and Gajeel had shadow magic, so did Rogue, Vander wasn’t necessary, sure his father would probably come down on him and yes he’d really wanted to help Cristoff get through this..but damn it...him...tied down, MATED and to a Fioran woman who’d probably never had a dick in her mouth.

Gods teaching her would be just fun though...and the vision of those plump lips wrapped around him, wide brown eyes looking up at him….he shook his head, growling at himself.

It would be wise to get space, let the young slayer sort her shit out and realize he wasn’t what she wanted, mates weren’t set in stone. Cristoff and even Nurem had said so, that if who their dragon picked refused them or was already married or whatever, they could find another, the dragon just reacted to souls that were compatible and picked...who it thought was the best match...then started the bonding magic...and his chest hurt and damn it he wasn’t even off the fucking ship...

Wendy was just confused...had to be, his fault for teasing a virgin Dragon Slayer…  
Vander….where the hell are you? No mistaking Kalebs voice and while it wasn’t as snappy and irritated as it could have been, as Vander had heard it be in the past, it was still telling.

Contemplating which beachside hotel I like best in Caelum. He responded. Kaleb wouldn’t be able to get a beat on him for a while, and only if Vander dropped his shields, which he had no intention of doing. Kaleb didn’t need to know his shady ass was holed up in the belly of the ship by all the lacrima drives, nope. He didn’t need to know Vander couldn’t handle staying far from Wendy, because he fully intended to figure a way out to do just that. He just needed time and space, and right now he’d bought himself both.

The lacrima drives would play hell on magic detection, he knew that because he’d worked with Presca for so long, they fucked with scents and Kaleb couldn’t gauge distance from a mind unless Vander let him.

Vander...you’re her mate… Kaleb said and the gentle edge in his voice let Vander know a lot, that Kaleb didn’t believe Wendy was going to get over it, or that Vander could either, that he loved his little brother dearly and was worried for real about this not just trying to be the responsible person who could fish Vander back in.

No, Kaleb, she’s untouched, totally fucking buried in Fioran bullshit and she’s got that fucking fluffy white chastity belt that hovers around her, not to mention Laxus already promised to fry the dick off anyone who fucking touched her. I didn’t mean to stir her up, I was just into the song and wanted to tease her and maybe piss Laxus off a little, I wouldn’t have touched her…Vander was protesting.

If you’d thought this would happen...yeah. I get it, but you know what fate and destiny are Vander, you know what else? She may be untouched but you’re an incredibly talented teacher, the fluffy chastity belt has been dealt with, we are in fact sending her ass back to Fiore because she refuses to back off and let Wendy be the adult she is...and that woman wants you more than she wants air...you feel it...you had to… Kaleb said

Vander heaved a sigh. She isn’t ready Kaleb...no young woman should have her first time be something violent, how the hell is she supposed to dominate me when she has no clue what to do with herself? She could hurt herself trying and I….no...no Kaleb

I’m not arguing Vander, I agree with you, she needs time, you both do, it can’t be like Emzadi who just tossed Mest over her shoulder and is still currently fucking the man unconscious, you’re going to have to teach her so she can do that to you. The humor lacing Kalebs tone at the end had Vander rolling his eyes.

NOT funny He snapped even as he chuckled a bit...it was funny, him, Vander Pradesh...Sudehpah prodigy, master of physical pleasures, a man who by the time he was 17 had already slept with more people than his older brothers with the exception of Cristoff and Cris had full moons helping him. That man, who so deeply and completely loved sex, who needed it every day to keep himself relaxed and happy….was the chosen mate of a Fioran virgin Dragon Slayer….that was some fucked up funny shit.

Please Van, she’s frantic, crying...she says she can feel you but you’ve closed her off and she’s...ashamed… Then Kaleb did it, what Vander really seriously didn’t want him to do...his brother let Vander see Wendy, let him hear her thoughts…

I’m so stupid! He’s handsome and older and so experienced and I’m just a stupid brat, a virgin who had never kissed a boy until I...attacked him in the dining hall!! 

Vander grimaced, tilting his head back against the support beam he was sitting against, he could see her thanks to Kaleb who must have been either right there or showing him this through Cristoffs eyes, curled in a ball with her knees pulled against her chest trying not to wail but crying uncontrollably and shaking her head, her beautiful dark blue hair swirling around her...even with a swollen face all mottled and covered in tears she was beautiful...

He rejected me...I’ll never find anyone like him again...nobody will ever want me...stupid inexperienced, I can’t do anything right...I always screw things up...Carla is right...I had no business pushing her away..she kept me safe...I’ve never hurt so much...I bet I kissed him all wrong, I got spit all over his face...and I probably grabbed something I shouldn’t have...He felt so good, tasted so good...I just want him so much...I ruined it...I ruin everything….

That was it, in the next moment Wendy felt hands grasping her arms trying to pry them from around her knees and she tried to turn from them but then they released her and grabbed her face, pulling her chin up and her eyes flew open to a watery world right before warm soft lips pressed over hers and the scent of smoke and caramel got through her stuffy nose.

It was a soft gentle kiss but it left her boneless, she released her knees and sagged but still stretched into the glorious feel of him...her mate...her dragon that had been out of its mind inside her was suddenly purring, happy, content...when his lips backed from hers it was just barely, so when he spoke they brushed hers still.

“You haven’t ruined anything Mi Bella Brezza you just have a mate who didn’t want his dick burned off by lightning.” He murmured against her lips and Wendy whimpered into the kiss, Vander guiding her gently, hands on her face, his own lips easing hers along his. This was a kiss...heavens help her her mate could kiss...curled her toes, left her breathless and stole away the tension and sadness and pain and self incrimination...he just kissed it all right out of her in moments.

He slid down onto the bed and gathered her to him so she was in his lap, her legs wrapping around him as her arms came around his shoulders so her hands could bury themselves in his thick black hair.

He pulled back then and she finally managed to get her eyes to focus on warm wine colored eyes, finding him smiling at her.

“Now...you can wash your face and we can talk...alone would be nice…” He added looking at the people crowded into the room. Lucy, Cristoff, Gajeel, Freed, Bickslow, Kaleb and Laxus were all staring at them.

Lucy stood, instantly shoving at everyone behind her. “Yep, that’s our que, get the fuck out, all of you..me too of course, come on move it Sparky, you even send static at Vanders dick and I’ll let Virgo put yours in a vice!” Lucy was saying and the feisty blonde was herding all the men out of the room.

Wendy covered her face with her hands, embarrassed clear to her toes and probably red all the way there too. Here was her older, experienced, sexy as hell mate here to comfort her...here to comfort her...her brain latched right on to that...he was...he wasn’t gone...hadn’t left...here he was...as the door locked shut and they were alone she looked up at him in wonder.

“Sweet Bella, your nose is going to run off your face in a minute honey, and while I can handle alot? I’m not kissing you through more snot than I already have…” He smiled at her and she gasped, turning redder if possible and leaping off of his lap to bolt for the bathroom, horrified at finding her face a complete disaster of, yes...tears and snot...Gods he’d kissed her like this??!!!

She washed her face, blew her nose a few times, washed her face again and then, deciding she still looked frightful, brushed out her hair and finally gave up...her face was all puffy from crying, her eyes were watery and puffy and she looked disgusting...but less so than when he’d come in and kissed her so...she sighed and went back to her bedroom, stopping finding him sitting at the table by the window.

“Come sit down...we have to talk…” Vander said smiling and she drew a breath and took the chair across from him, she wasn’t sure what all he wanted to say, but she knew he was right...they needed to talk…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The group dispersed somewhat quickly, Freed heading off to his room, Bickslow walking with him, Laxus growling about needing a massage, Kaleb saying he needed to talk to Farron. The sudden dispersal left Gajeel standing feeling incredibly uncomfortable between Lucy and Cristoff. He resolved in an instant, wherever Cristoff was going, he was fucking going with him because he’d be damned if Bunny got him alone in a hallway ever again.

“Well, I’m gonna check in with Farron…” Cristoff started and Gajeel immediately nodded 

“I’ll go with you, see ya in the morning Bunny.” He said and Lucy blinked, looking very unhappy about that but seeming at a loss for what to do.

Cristoff accepted it without issue “Good Night Lucy.” He said with a small bow of his head before he turned and headed for the stairs to the upper decks to see Farron.

Lucy watched them go, eyes moving over both of them, long dark hair, muscular powerful builds, well...she certainly had a “type” down that was for sure. She wanted to stay with them, go with them, not be more than a few feet from either of them, but Gajeel had neatly cut her off and it would have sounded odd for her to object, especially after Cristoff seemed to accept it as perfectly normal and also dismissed her.

One at a time...and it wouldn’t be a bad thing to let them bond more, but soon, we need to claim the Lunar slayer soon, you will need his strength and the other will follow him, he will help you connect with the Iron Slayer...for now, rest, let them bond...trying to take one with the other there would drive him away, and you can not claim two at the same time. The voice told her and Lucy sighed, turning and heading for her room, her heart ached, her body ached...all of her wanted so badly to be with Cristoff...and Gajeel...but Gajeel was nowhere near ready, clearly still desperately trying to avoid being alone with her, and she knew now even the dragoness inside of her could make mistakes, trying to assert herself with Gajeel in that hallway...it had been a mistake...hadn’t it? 

She shook her head and closed the door to her cabin. No Wendy or Emzadi to talk with tonight, both women were doing what Lucy herself had not been able to start doing...Gods, seeing Wendy throw Vander down on that table...as sloppy and awkward as the young womans kisses and touches had been, they’d been passionate and hungry, Lucy imagined her own would be similar once she finally got her opportunity to claim her midnight eyed mate…. 

When she finally laid down in her bed sleep was fast to come for her, but her dreams were filled with eyes like a night sky…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Ok, so you’re comfortable with the initial set ups then?” Cristoff was leaning on the table looking over Farrons L-Tablet and his brother smiled at him, glancing at Kaleb who had been carefully keeping his eyes from glowing while he’d gone over his brother and the Iron dragon.

“Yeah, between Kaleb and I, we’ll be able to handle all of the arrangements so we can travel in Bellduar legally and without worrying about getting arrested as long as everyone minds themselves. The only concerns are Natsu and Gray honestly, Natsu has a hefty filter problem so we may need to keep him and his mate on board the Eclipse until the next nest is pinpointed.” Farron said.

“Salamanders gonna loose his shit over being left out, you’ll have to find a way to contain him.” Gajeel said and the three Pradesh brothers all were nodding in agreement.

“I’ll handle that, I’ll catch it if he starts to plan to defy us and just knock him out, maybe he can sit and try to remember his name and where he is for a few hours…” Kalebs smile wasn’t entirely kind and Gajeel smirked, Cristoff had told him Kaleb had been extremely unimpressed with Natsu and his wild and violent outbursts at the house in Pelerno. The Mindbender wasn’t going to let Natsu fuck this mission up, and if anyone on board could contain the reckless mage, it was Kaleb.

“Ok, well, the captain will let us know when we reach Bellduar so I guess we’ll see you two in the morning.” Cristoff said rather abruptly, and Gajeel could swear he saw the Mindbender smile...like something had passed between him and Cristoff.

“6am work out if you want to join me Cris.” Kaleb said and Cristoff waved a hand, leaving the room, Gajeel followed him, still carrying his own guitar case and Vanders and Cristoff opened the door to his cabin and let him in, closing the door behind him and taking his own guitar case and setting it on the trunk at the foot of the large bed.

“Worried about being alone with Lucy huh?” He asked startling Gajeel who heaved a sigh.

“She sorta jumped me in the hall before...I...I was never attracted to women, I’ve always wanted...men.” Gajeel admitted. Cristoff seemed unsurprised, opening his case and pulling his guitar out, it was a beautiful instrument, rich dark wood inlaid with images of dragons in gorgeous natural woods. Cristoff hung it on the wall and Gajeel smiled faintly noting it wasn’t alone, Cristoff had hung a couple guitars on the wall across from the windows.

“The magic in her keeps growing...getting stronger, she’s taken on a dragon scent, have you noticed?” Cristoff said and Gajeel nodded, setting Vanders guitar case beside the table by his own and taking a seat while Cristoff went and poured a couple tumblers of a rich whiskey that made Gajeels nose twitch with interest at the spiced scent of it.

He gratefully accepted the tumbler a moment later as Cristoff sat across from him.

“Yeah, I don’t know what to make of it, even Natsu is confused about her, keeps sayin she doesn’t smell like Lucy anymore and with how she laid down the law with him and Happy that night she jumper me...he’s been all twisted up about her.” Gajeel said.

“Emzadi says she hears a distinct dragon voice...Cobra told me he’s heard it too, that Lucy has a dragons soul inside of her now...but even Kaleb says it’s different than the rest of us, more like...my mothers…” Cristoff heaved a sigh, pushing frustrated hands through his shiny black hair and yanking the leather band keeping it retrained out so he could shake it free and lean back in his chair.

“This next clutch, I’m praying it’s not too damaged...seeing only 7 surviving eggs in that last one…” He shook his head again, eyes closed and Gajeels eyes were travelling over the slayers fine jawline, the elegant dark brows and thick eyelashes, the faint trace of stubble along his jaw from a long day. Fuck he was so appealing too much so…

“Laxus will be ok, he’s strong, knows how to deal with shit, Kaleb seemed to help a lot.” He observed, it was true, since Kaleb had joined them, Laxus had his shit together better, he didn’t know much about mindbender magic, but he did understand it could heal an injured sickened mind, Mest had told him he’d been struggling with the nightmares of people he’d had to take down during the war, nightmares from other peoples minds...how fucked up that was Gajeel couldn’t even fully comprehend, but Mest had also said just one session with Kaleb had given him the first good night of sleep he’d had in years.

He had been shocked as hell when Emzadi had tossed his friend over her shoulder, declared he was her mate and gone to clearly make that official..stunned but also happy for his friend. Mest had the same issues he did in a lot of ways, both had done some pretty terrible things in the line of duty and following orders, and both felt...alone and like nobody out there would ever be able to deal with them.

Emzadi was powerful, bright, beautiful and confident, Gajeel had no doubts that as her mate, Mest was going to be a much happier man, fuck, she was gorgeous, and those claws and fangs and the way she was so immensely comfortable being the apex predator she was….as much as he liked men, he could see himself in bed with that woman….fantasy though...not like what he saw when he imagined Lucy, who was coming to be equally as confident as Emzadi, and her power was...different...Gajeel shook those thoughts, returning to the man before him and feeling the tension brought by the other thoughts easing.

He found Cristoff watching him and fought not to blush.

“We should have gone for massages with Laxus.” He said with a wry smile and Gajeel nodded chuckling.

Cristoff stood “Here, that shoulder of yours always seems stiff...let me have a look.” He said and moved to step behind Gajeel whose eyes flew wide.

He had to mean his right shoulder and yes, it often was, he’d taken heavy damage to his right arm more times than he wanted to think about and had some hefty scars to prove it. During the fight with Acnalogia he’d taken one of the fuckers claws right through his shoulder and while it had healed...he was still often stiff.

Cristoffs hands slid over his shoulders and he drew a breath, waiting for the rush of desire that usually came with the man being close to him, but as Cristoff kneaded strong fingers into his tense muscles, that rush didn’t happen, just a wonderful flood of relief.

“Yeah, you have scar tissue in here, I can fix that...take your shirt off.” Cristoff said and Gajeel reached back, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging it up and off of him, he suppressed a smile when he distinctly heard Cristoffs breath catch but was quickly gripping it in his hands as Cristoffs fingers now slid over his bare skin and his sorry ass was trying not to moan.

“Relax...it might tingle a little, feel a little cool..” Cristoff said in a slow soothing voice that had Gajeels eyelids drooping as those powerful fingers dug into his flesh.

He felt it,the magic flowing through him and it felt odd, tingling and cool like Cris had warned and also...familiar, soothing...his whole being welcoming that magic, embracing it, it was nothing like when Wendy healed him...the scent of peppermint and white chocolate got stronger and he realized suddenly it was Cristoff...becoming aroused and he listened, hearing the mans heart beating faster, the way his breathing changed as his hands moved over Gajeels skin, pushed his heavy black hair aside so he could work the back of his neck.

The scent got stronger and Gajeel let a purr rumble out of him, delighted to hear Cristoffs breath hitch again, his heart stutter. Gods was he suffering as much? Did he want this as bad as Gajeel did?

“I’d be happy to do this for you…” He offered softly and Cristoffs hands stilled, then slid forward, reaching over his shoulders and down over his chest, gripping one of Gajeels heavy pectorals while the other slid down farther and Gajeel immediately leaned back, head tipping back, giving Cristoff free access to all of him and praying the other slayer took the invitation…...


	9. Chapter 9

The offer hung in the air for what seemed like forever…

Cristoff didn’t answer at first, fingers gliding over Gajeels skin making his body quiver, muscles tensed under his touch but when the answer finally came Gajeel almost whimpered hearing it.

“You touch my body and we’re moving this to the bed...I can’t stand this...I want you so fucking bad…” Cristoffs growl by his ear had his eyes flying open and whole body igniting.

He twisted a bit, met silvery dark blue eyes and Cristoffs lip curled, baring a glinting white fang a moment before Gajeel lunged in to capture those lips with his..

Gajeel moaned into the kiss, dear Gods this was what he wanted, needed so fucking bad...he’d been hurting, aching for this for what felt like forever. So damned alone and praying to Gods he felt hated him to bring him something, someone that he could… Be safe with, safe to trust and..love. Cristoff made his blood boil on every level, was the sort of person Gajeel himself had always admired, and Makarov had told him once when he’d first joined Fairy Tail that one of the keys to becoming who he really wanted to be was surrounding himself with people he respected, who embodied the things he wanted in himself, he’d been able to do that with the friends he’d made, but a lover...a mate...that was something else entirely, and with his gruff hard appearance, and a past as dark as his, finding someone who not only fit into his tastes, but also was a truely good person, not fucked up worse than he was...that was a much taller order.

Cristoff...he was all of those things and more, and did he ever love the way he felt...everything about the man soothed...made Gajeel feel safe, he’d been pushing him since they had been working out together, driving him to exceed his own expectations, teaching him to speak read and write Draconian, not just telling him to improve himself, helping him to, encouraging him, and Cristoff had this calm grace in how he handled it, never making Gajeel feel...stupid.

That had always been his issue with Levy, while there had never been attraction on his part sexually there, he’d had to step back from her at times because she was so fast to call him stupid, to say things he asked or said were stupid, seemed to like calling him an idiot and “Stupid Gajeel” had almost become her pet name for him. He laughed it off, but it stung, he wasn’t stupid, or an idiot, he just hadn’t had the opportunities she’d had, people had valued him for his strength and power and Jose had only cultivated those predatory and brutal parts of him, never allowing him time to really read or study and such.

So while he knew Levy counted him a friend, well, he understood why Lucy had torn into Natsu and Happy like she had. Natsu was supposed to be a friend, and he claimed he was just kidding and joking when he called Lucy fat, made a big deal out of how much she ate, or implied she wasn’t pretty, just because HE thought it was all in good humor and meant nothing, it didn’t take away the fact he was saying nasty hurtful things and even if Lucy laughed with him, it didn’t mean those terrible insults weren’t doing damage. 

It was no different with him, if anything it was worse because he was supposed to be so hard and tough and untouchable, but Levy doing that had started this overall attitude, carried by her two worshippers Jet and Droy, that Gajeel was generally an uneducated idiot, something he resented, and it had all started with Levy.

Cristoff didn’t do any of that, Gajeel hadn’t ever heard the man put anyone down, not that they knew each other all that well, but aside from some jabs at Vander, who absolutely gave as good as he got and seemed to take pride in keeping his brothers on their proverbial toes, Cristoff tended to be one of those people who took a comforting supportive role with people. Gajeel, though he hadn’t known that was what he was searching for, found he needed that, it made him feel good about himself, he was...happier in his own damn skin around the Lunar Dragonslayer, and right now...his skin and every other part of him was burning with a steadily growing need for more.

 

Cristoffs hand slid down his belly and pushed immediately under his belt, long fingers seeking and expertly gripping Gajeels aching member making the Iron slayer groan wantonly into the other slayers mouth, hips already bucking into Cristoffs grip due to far too much pent up desperation.

“Fuck...you’re so hard…” Cristoff breathed, lips leaving Gajeels to work along his neck, nose dragging over his skin and Gajeel felt him draw in a deep breath, knew with no doubt he probably reeked of lust by this point because holy hell did Cristoffs scent ever get deliciously heavy.

“I need you…” Gajeel growled and Cristoff broke away, backing from him and Gajeel turned quickly, terrified he’d pushed too hard or somehow said the wrong thing but he met silvery eyes and a wicked smile, Cristoff pulling his shirt off over his head as he backed toward the bed, tossing his shirt aside and undoing the belt and button of his pants, hooking thumbs into the waistband and...like Gajeel had seen him do in Autumn City, the man worked that tall muscular body, rolling it deliciously, muscle flexing under tanned skin and vibrant tattoos and his pants and underwear fell to his ankles as his hands slid back up that chiseled chest finally reaching to pull his glossy black hair over a shoulder.

Gajeels mouth went dry, and his hands fumbled with his own pants, kicking off his boots and shoving his clothes from him before stalking toward the now growling Lunar Slayer.

He lunged in, desperate to feel that smooth skin against his, loving how when their bodies collided it felt like hitting a wall of velvet covered iron, Cristoff was solid, taller by 3-4 inches than Gajeel was, it made it so he had to arch his back, crane his neck a little, press in harder against Cristoffs body to kiss him and he absolutely loved it.

He’d never had a lover that was bigger than he was, more built, Gajeel stood 6’ 1” he wasn’t a small man, but Cristoff was taller, broader, with thick pectorals, rigid abs and a delicious ass that was well rounded and hard as a damn rock. He’d watched the man do his leg work, squat with 600lbs on his shoulders, it was no wonder he was so fucking built.  
But those things...while they made Cristoff very enjoyable to look at, paled in comparison to how Cristoff made him feel. Hungry, desperate, the need for him was so powerful it hurt and kissing him, touching him, feeling their bodies tight against each other was like a balm for his aching soul. 

Cristoff felt right, every single touch, kiss, scent, sound, everything felt perfect, like he was home and safe and right where he should be. His body just buzzed everywhere for him and they fell onto the bed, snarling and grabbing, nipping, fangs raised lines on skin, drops of blood fell here and there unnoticed, the struggle for who would dominate was short lived, Gajeel had always been happier having that control lifted from his shoulders, he had held on too hard too long in too many other parts of his life, having Cristoff lay him on his back and pin him down, feeling the other slayer possess him, take him...it felt so good and he had never had it with anyone like it was with Cristoff.

Cristoff knew how to hold him, knew how to nuzzle into him, give affection the right way...so that the dragon inside him was just as turned on, just as pleasured as he was. 

Then came another thing unique to Cristoff and Gajeel groaned when he saw Cristoff trail a finger over his lips and it lit with his silvery magic, instantly slick with that incredible lunar mist he could generate. A moment later Gajeels back arched as Cristoff slid that hand down between his legs, slick finger dipping into his body and he felt that magic roll up into him, deepening sensation, making him oh so ready for what was to come.

“You like that…” Cristoff purred, trailing kisses along his neck and Gajeel growled

“Yes...fuck...Cris...now…” He heard the needy edge in his voice, heard the desperation but pride was worthless to him right now as Cristoffs fingers worked his body, his other hand teasing his aching member, stroking it in time with his fingers while his thumb teased Gajeels balls….holy hell the man knew what he was doing...Gajeel was a mess...too much sensation, too much stimulation…

Cristoff pulled his hand back, grabbing Gajeels as he was pumping Cristoffs impressive length and gently pulling his hand away, holding his hand up he ran his own glowing palm over Gajeels, covering his palm with the slick tingling moisture of the magic and Gajeel realized what he wanted and smirked up into those silver eyes.

Hand dripping he eagerly gripped Cristoffs hard length, loving the moan he got as he started pumping it, spreading the moisture over it until Cristoff growled and pulled back, shifting on top of Gajeel from where he’d been laying half on top of him and pressing between his legs, lifting one up and then, eyes locked on Gajeels, he entered him.

“Ohhh...shit yes…” Gajeel groaned gripping at Cristoffs hips, his own coming up as Cristoff buried himself in his heat.

Cristoffs head flew back when their bodies met and he was fully seated inside the Iron Dragon…”Gods...you feel so good…” He growled and just as Gajeel was going to make a comment he snapped his hips and the Iron mage gasped.

It was better than before, better than he remembered and his memories had been the best of his damn life where sex was concerned, Cristoff was just so...experienced, confident, and so into making sure Gajeel was thoroughly pleasured it was mind blowing. 

He lost track of time, lost track of everything but the feel of his lover, the tastes and sounds, scents and sensations. This time words came...endearments, soft things in Boscan he didn’t understand and the third time he came, this time in Cristoffs mouth, the Lunar slayer sucking at him until his body stopped clenching and he sagged boneless on the bed Gajeel knew...he was ruined, he’d never want anyone the way he wanted this man, the way he needed him, if Cristoff wasn’t his mate then he didn’t fucking want one.

The smiling Boscan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up the bed, gathering Gajeels limp form to him and curling around him, smiling when the soft purr from the smaller slayer rumbled to life and Gajeel actively pressed into the taller mans arms, he loved the feel of Cristoffs tall body, and the mans hands...one rubbing his back, one massaging the back of his thigh once Gajeel had wrapped a leg over Cristoffs hip, the two slayers laying on their sides facing each other.

Gajeel pressed in more, nuzzling his way into the crook of Cristoffs neck the scent of mint and white chocolate filling his senses and he smiled, feeling Cristoff tuck his own nose into Gajeels hair before the pair let themselves give in to their satisfied exhaustion.

The deck below where they slept, where Lucy lay in her cabin, was silent, but Lucy lay curled in her bed, writhing in a need so painfully intense she almost couldn’t stand it. 

Soon, she would have to act soon...she just wished she knew how, how would she get him alone long enough to do what she needed to? How hard would he fight her? The airship wasn’t the right place...far too risky, it had to be on the ground but they were bound for a foreign country where her taking the action she needed to could...cost the mission and she could not risk that, but she also felt the power of the need to claim her first mate.

She knew where he was...knew he was enjoying time with Gajeel..she felt it...and she ached...she didn’t resent it, and that was the strange part, it actually was soothing knowing they were together, but at the same time, the pain of needing to have them…

Soon…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander drew a deep breath meeting Wendys wide frightened eyes. 

This wasn’t going to be easy...he’d never tried to work a woman through the levels of repression, self doubt and self depreciation that seemed built into Wendy, truthfully, he’d never wanted to try, and he blamed this on Carla and most of the Dragon slayers and Wendys guildmates for doing this to her.

Here was a strong young dragoness and she was afraid of herself, intimidated by her body, ashamed of her desires...at this age, Emzadi was already a glowing sultry example of the glory that was women. Wendy deserved no less than to be just as happy, comfortable with herself, and at ease with her desires and needs. 

He smiled at her, sitting back in the chair, sharp eyes noting how hers widened slightly and darted to take in his body...how when her eyes skimmed over how the leather of his pants held what was between his legs they got wider and pink deepened on her cheeks, her tongue darting over her lower lip.

She was burning for it, deprived and unsatisfied and unaware of why she felt that way if she even understood that was what was happening.

“I..I’m sorry I attacked you…” She said finally and he shrugged.

“You wanted me and you acted, I invited it with my own actions, there’s nothing to apologize for.” He replied and she smiled faintly, finally. He took it as a victory.

“You’re sure I’m your mate?” He asked, he had to, because if she was acting on confused lust, how he approached this was going to change.

“My dragon is clear...it almost screamed at me when...when you um…” She bit her lip and he rolled his eyes.

“What? Grabbed you? Pulled you against me? Pushed our hips together and started making yours move with mine?” Bingo, her eyes widened and color deepened again, yep, he was so going to be able to read her, until she got wise, but that would take time.

“When our hips...yeah...then, your other hand went under my hair and touched my neck, skin on skin...it felt...amazing.” She said with a little sigh in her voice that went right through him...he wasn’t usually so reactive, normally had serious control over himself, he expanded his awareness then, firmly taking himself in rein, the Dragon magic was all about lust, creating a hard fast bond and then driving it to deepen and expand with some hefty compulsion components.

Vander wasn’t foolish, he may seem lazy and carefree, reckless and unthinking but that was actually a facade he carefully maintained. Part of him really was just that relaxed and easygoing man everyone knew, but his magic had required he have a serious side, a no nonsense don’t fuck up don’t set a fucking toe wrong side or he’d have been overwhelmed by the darkness he gated through every day long ago. 

So he studied magic, studied all of the more consuming types that could overcome their users, because that was what his could do and by understanding others, his own extremely rare type of magic was easier to understand.

Dragon slayer magic was a consuming type, and he’d learned while working with Zen that his magic was too, even more than slayer magic. So many had compulsions built into them, there was a degree of self control a mage had to give up to wield the power they did.

He knew Wendy was being driven, compelled to take him, and the compulsion could make her hurt herself, could make her first time in the arms of a lover unsatisfying and like hell was he going to let that happen when he was the lover she was with. So he had to do this careful dance, maintain a balance, give her pleasure, teach her how to enjoy her body and his while not tipping her over to a loss of control, it was a tremendous challenge...and Vander adored hard as fuck challenges.

At seeing her eyes on the floor again he sighed and moved, pulling his chair over so he sat right in front of her. Reaching out he tipped her chin up and brought those pretty dark brown eyes to his.

“I want you clear on some things so you don’t have to carry any doubts where I’m concerned ok?” He said and she nodded.

“First? Yes, I’m experienced, very, and I love sex, it’s my favorite way to unwind. Second? I think you’re absolutely beautiful…” He dropped his voice, let it get deep and put in a purring edge to it now, letting his desires fill his eyes, if there was anything Vander knew better than his own magic, it was sex and seduction.

His lips tipped up and he leaned closer to her “Your dark blue hair, those nice round breasts, your hips and that creamy silky looking skin I’d like to run my tongue over…” he was close to her, his breath mingling with hers and was pleased to see her pupils slit then dilate when he leaned in more, nuzzling along her cheek until turning to kiss her neck by her ear.

“I do...want you...I want you to claim me...make me yours..I DO want all of it.” He breathed and heard her breath catch, felt the pulse under his lips go wild.

“So...we’re going to go slow...Bella Breeza...so that you can enjoy every moment...so I can be all you want me to be and our first time together can be everything you want.” He said softly and she shivered pushing herself closer to him eagerly, so hungry for him, to touch him...taste him...she almost couldn’t think and he didn’t just let her, he gathered her to him and carried her to the bed and laid her down on it, sliding down beside her, amused by her suddenly owlish expression.

“Breathe love, Lets start easy, you were worried about kissing me, and I am such a huge fan of long drawn out kissing sessions, so...lets play…” He purred and Wendy smiled sliding her hands up behind his head into his thick black hair and he smiled.

“Part those pretty lips for me, kissing is supposed to be silky and warm and soft…” He breathed and she fluttered her eyes at how his voice sent sparks through her, made heat rise inside of her, had her dragon alternating between purring and reaching for him.

She wanted to learn, she desperately did, because she wanted her mate happy, wanted him pleased and satisfied and she was well aware of Vanders reputation, she didn’t doubt either that it was well earned, all of that...if she was honest, and she’d never admit it to anyone...but the fact her dragon had chosen the sexy, mischievous, singing dancing funloving Vander, who was so handsome, so sensual...the man was walking sex and Wendy just wanted to drown herself in him.

She was thrilled he was compatible, and more than that...willing to be hers...nobody would ever doubt her womanhood with him bearing her mating mark, even Cana would have to admit, Wendy was a woman and with a mate like Vander, she’d be a very happy one…

She sighed into the kiss, he was right, parting her lips a little made it better, and when she kissed him back he guided her chin and tipped her head and she found she could tease his tongue with hers, draw a throaty moan out of him by letting her fangs scrape his upper lip and he smiled when she pulled a hand from his hair to star sliding it down his side.

She stopped at his waist, she wanted to touch more, wanted to follow the lines of his body, feel his hip, his flank, curl her fingers around the hard muscle of his rear, she’d stared at it plenty when he’d walked by in that skin tight black leather he always wore.

He noticed her hesitation and one of his hands left guiding her face while they kissed to take her hand and run it over him, down his side until her fingers were right where she’d wanted then to go and she was gripping that very well toned muscle.

“Mine…” She breathed and Vander smiled, it felt nice, having such a sweet woman lay claim to him and he hummed, pulling back a little to smile at her as her eyes fluttered open. When she arched into him hungrily he didn’t bother trying to hold back his reaction, moaning at the wonderful feel of her, this was dragon lust...he knew it had to be...and oh did he ever like it...he had to teach her, get her ready so they could mate because this was going to drive him crazy fast, he was a lusty man, and this was a feast of it he really wanted to indulge in. 

He slid his hand down her body and cupped her ass, pulling her into him so she could really feel his desire pressing into her thigh through the soft leather he wore and loved her gasp followed by a sultry little purr that made his length twitch and ache. Hooded deep crimson eyes met hers, loving that she didn’t blush this time but instead tightened her grip on his ass and ground herself against him making his mouth fall open at the delicious friction.

“Yours.” He agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mest drew a slow breath, stretching and then grinning when he felt warm soft lips move on his hip. Oh thank the Gods last night had not in fact been the best wet dream of his life...it had simply been the most incredible night of his life ever.

Looking down his eyes widened as Emzadi grinned up at him then slammed shut as he threw his head back on the pillow when her lips closed around his semi-erect member. 

“Em...Oh fuck...woman…” He managed, gripping the sheets and she just grinned at him, trailing a white fang over the tip of his cock when he looked at her then deep throating him with a long drawn out purr that had his eyes crossing.

He got he was her mate, and he was more than happy about that, he was fucking ecstatic about it, They’d had sex all night, had still been going at it as the sky had started to gain light out the window, then she’d finally relented, they’d shared a bath and fallen asleep and now...she waked him up with a blowjob...yeah...he would never die now, heaven wouldn’t be able to hold a candle to this….

She held his hips and worked him until he gasped out her name again, cuming hard in her mouth and she smirked, licking him clean before crawling up his body and nuzzling into his hair purring.

“My mate…”

“Emi...we need to get food and I need...tons to drink because...damn..” He chuckled breathlessly and she smiled at him, trailing her nails through his messy hair before leaning down to kiss his nose.

“Once you catch your breath we can go have breakfast...so you can replenish the fluids I’ve worked out of you...I plan to take more…” She purred and he grinned at her, loving her squeal of delight when he lunged up and threw her on her back, kissing her breathless and pulling away panting himself but with determination in his pale green eyes. 

“Might as well give you all I’ve got first..” Emzadi laughed, hugging her mate to her and moaning as she felt his rapidly hardening length glide through her center. 

She had been unsure of her dragons choice, this man was struggling with a lot, was battered by war, but his heart...his spirit...both were some amazingly strong and she knew that now, this man had the fierce heart she needed at her side, the drive, the devotion that the mate of a Dragoness had to have. She was proud he was hers, took pride in the golden dragon that now curled from his neck down all the way over his left pec, a mark that would darken and become more vivid as their bond grew. She would love him...bear his children...and knew he would be devoted...that his fierce heart would come to love her.

He was a very fine choice. She needed to still help Lucy, needed to help Wendy..but right now...right now she was going to enjoy her new mate….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Light was spilling into the room, normally he didn’t have trouble getting up in the morning, in spite of his magic being all about the night, he usually handled things fine...but then he’d been up...all night...cracking open a dark blue eye he smiled, finding Ruby ones looking at him. 

He growled, immediately pulling the smaller slayer in against him better and ignoring the grumpy growl.

“Mmm, that’s no way to act after such a good night…” Cristoff purred into Gajeels unruly tousled hair. Gajeel smiled, unable to hold onto his attempt at being grumpy when Cristoff has being so cuddly and affectionate.

He turned more into him, catching soft warm lips and relaxing into a long stirring kiss. When Cristoff pulled back he drew a breath.

“What is this Cris?” He asked quietly. “I mean...I...you feel...good, this feels so right…” He said and Cristoff smiled ruefully, pushing some black locks back from Gajeels face.

“But our dragons are too fucking quiet...I know, I feel the same way…” He frowned then, growling “I’ve never felt this way...so powerfully drawn to someone else, I NEED you Gajeel, it was starting to physically hurt…” He admitted and smiled a bit more when Gajeel nodded in agreement.

“Then why aren’t our dragons...reacting?” He asked and Cristoff pressed his lips together.

“Something Nurem said once...that in the presence of powerful females, males become submissive, less aggressive, less dominant, what do we have three of on this ship? Wendy is young and inexperienced but strong, Emzadi is a fucking powerhouse and drips Dragoness and Lucy...Lucy is a new type of Dragon magic I’ve never felt before...three strong women...maybe our dragons are being submissive, not reacting out of respect…” He offered and Gajeels eyes widened.

“You really think that could be it?” He asked, Gods if it were, then Cristoff really could very well be his mate….

The Lunar Slayer seemed to be thinking the same way he was, a gentle finger trailing over the studs running down his nose. “I’m going with it...I want you...I fought last night not to sink my fangs into you more than once…” He admitted and Gajeel smirked “Yeah...me too.”

Cristoff smiled, leaning in to press a lingering kiss on his mouth “So...I don’t know for sure what this is between us, but I like it too much, want it too much, to fight it anymore…” 

“Cris...we try to mate and fail...one of us, shit both of us could die…” Gajeel pointed out.

“I say we wait...until this mission is over, then when it is...you and I go somewhere together...some place remote and far from everyone...and we let our dragons reset...and I’m betting when they do...I’ll be sinking my fangs into this neck…” He said kissing down Gajeels throat and making him growl.

Oh he hoped so...it sounded perfect… “I’m all for it..” He breathed sliding a leg around Cristoffs hip.

“Breakfast...and we are way the hell late for workout time…” Cristoff observed, dark blue eyes finding his clock.

“I’d say last night provided some fucking awesome calisthenics and cardio.” He smirked and Cristoff laughed, pulling him in again to nuzzle him affectionately and Gajeel closed his eyes, warmth was just all through him, content...he felt content, safe in Cristoffs arms..

“It’s leg day sexy...and I need it. Come on...I’ll make showering all sorts of fun…” The Boscans wicked grin had Gajeel sliding out of the bed eagerly and the pair did...very much...enjoy their shower.

By the time they got to the dining hall most everyone had already eaten and dispersed but Gajeel slowed a bit seeing Wendy sitting beside Vander, leaning on his shoulder while he was reading something to her out of a leatherbound book and occasionally turning to lean down and kiss her. It was...a very cute and endearing scene he would never have expected from Vander...this was the man who had seduced him into a rough semi-violent romp in bed just a couple weeks ago….

But Wendy was just...glowing...and a few sniffs told him...shockingly...Vander and she had not had sex..yet anyway...shaking his head a bit he grinned spotting Lily and hurried to follow Cristoff to collect his food and get to his friends table.

“You two look…” Lily sniffed, his grin turning positively evil “Happy.” He almost purred and Gajeel rolled his eyes. 

“Watch it Lil.” He warned, Cristoff was, it turned out...zero help. Smirking and sliding a hand right over his thigh when he took the seat next to him at the table.

“Yep, late getting going today though, was the gym crowded this morning?” He asked and Lily smiled shrugging “Laxus and Kaleb were in there, Bix and Van had their run this morning and Lucy joined them with Wendy, those two, “He nodded toward Wendy and Vander “ have been...adorable...all morning, though Carla seems fit to be tied…” He sighed shaking his head. He had tried to talk to his fellow Exceed but the female just wouldn’t let go of her control over Wendy, wouldn’t accept she was grown...she’d said a couple of vile things about Vander and that was it, Kaleb and Farron both had stepped in and had her placed in her own quarters and an interceptor airship had met up with them and collected her early this morning to take her to Pelerno to be sent back to Fiore, she was not welcome on the mission anymore.

Wendy hadn’t been happy, had cried, but she’d had her newfound mate to turn to, and Lucy too and they had comforted the young woman and now...now Wendy was smiling and listening while Vander read to her.

Now though, now he had something to feel very good about. Gajeel, looking brighter and happier than Lily could ever remember seeing the man, he knew he’d not come back to their cabin last night, and he’d hoped he wasn’t drinking somewhere or worse...instead, he emerges smelling nicely of Cristoffs minty scent and Cristoff smelling of Iron...Lily knew that scent lingering on the pair too, and for once, he was very happy to find it present because for once, Gajeel was with someone Lily felt good about.

Cristoff looked over and smiled happily stuffing some bacon in his mouth. He’d had an incredible night in the arms of the man he’d been hungry for since he’d met him, his body nicely sore in places, certain muscles still a little tender from vigorous overuse, and he knew his pending work out was going to be a little painful, but he was happy.

He could feel Gajeels happiness too, and it just made it all even better, so while he wasn’t sure what was happening with Lucy, he was betting, since all the slayers had responded at that meeting, and since Gajeel had said he felt drawn to her too, that was all it was, the new magic pulling at them all and three strong female Dragon pressences causing their dragons to go quiet in respectful submission. 

When the mission was over, he and Gajeel would go spend time alone together and hopefully, their dragons would come back to the surface and confirm what they both felt...that they were mates. In the meantime, he meant to try and get the Iron Dragon to share his bed every night if possible because he was sure he could never get enough of him…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The days passed, and finally, Farron was taking over things up as they reached Bellduar.

This was where Farron suddenly showed just how crucial he was to their mission. Lucy sat rapt, eyes locked on the screen listening intently as Farrons smooth calm voice spoke the rich and beautiful foreign language she had honestly never heard a word of before.

“Belldanese.” Farron told her when she asked after the screen showing the somewhat portly man from the Bellduardian Government had gone dark.

“If you want to learn it I’ll be happy to teach you, Freeds been working on it and a couple of it’s sub dialects since we figured out we’d be coming here next. They’re very interested in the Boscan airships and would like to talk about possibly constructing a skyport to receive our ships. The gentleman I talked to was a member of the royalty, they have an interesting caste system based on royalty but the term refers to people close to the Gods, so, the more favored by the Gods a person is, the higher their rank in this society. That man, Jurtis, is a high priest of, Ready for this? Selene...and he holds a very high position in the government because of it. You, Lucy with a direct line to the constellations, will be seen as a high caste, and Cristoff, as the son of a Gods most precious Guardian...well…” Farron chuckled.

“Lets just say next time our country works with Bellduar I’m bringing my little brother along. Cristoff will outrank their Emperor, who is a favored priest of Apollo.” He said and winked at Emzadi who grinned.

As a solar Dragon Slayer, Emzadi was called, among many things, a daughter of Apollo, guardian of the Sun God who had embraced Solar Dragons. 

“They’re going to be interested in a few of us then…” Lucy said and Farron nodded, smiling and rising.

“There are no Dragon Slayer mages in Bellduar, now any recorded Draconic type magic being used, they do have fire mages, but they’re not Dragon Fire. So considering how Bellduar worships and how its caste system is based on how favored by the Gods you are, we have several mages that will captivate the people and have immediate ranking.” He said as he moved toward the front of the command deck.

“We’ll take to the sea and come into their port like a regular ship, the Eclipse is designed to do it so the Captain is bringing us down out of visual range from the shore so we can blend in and not cause too much of a scene.”

Lucy nodded, watching through the screens and the massive window as they moved down through the clouds and finally the ocean came into view as they came beneath the clouds, it was raining, and the ship shuddered a little as it adjusted to the stronger winds, but their descent to the water was no more than amazing to watch.

The Eclipse lowered herself into the water like royalty would ease into a warm bath and then proceeded toward the shoreline visible ahead of them.

They had less than an hour to prepare before the ship came into the bustling harbor of a large port city called Sacreda. The Eclipse dwarfed most of the local ships, and there was really no mistaking the canons mounted strategically on the ship, it was clearly a military vessel and looked little like anything else in the harbor.

“Vander, Mest and Cristoff will take people ashore, it would be best if you weren’t seen coming off the ship since we stand out so much.” Farron said and nodded to Mest who cupped Emzadis chin, pressing a firm kiss on her red lips before stepping over to Farron and the two of them vanished.

“Farron is going to speak with the city mayor, see about getting some maps and maybe lining up a guide…” Kaleb said, leaning against a table, they had assembled in the dining hall since it was the largest place with seating on the ship.

“Do you know much about Bellduar Kaleb? I know you went with Farron when he came here two years ago with Dad.” Cristoff asked and Kaleb shrugged.

“I didn’t go ashore, stayed on the ship. Farron said they have a thing for tall people here and I’m taller than he and Dad are so they said it was better I stay on the ship.” Kaleb admitted.

“Wait...I’m taller than you…” Bickslow said, eying his brother.

Kaleb shrugged. “Average height for a man here is 5 feet, most of the women are around 4 feet tall. We’re um...going to stand out no matter what we do really.” Kaleb chuckled and everyone was blinking at him in amazement.

Gajeel glanced at Laxus and Cristoff...both made HIM feel small...yeah...they were going to stand out….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Super kudos and thanks to Sassykitten for the help with this and the next chapter that is currently in the works. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Lucy pressed her lips together, she was making a very real effort to keep from laughing, but it was a struggle.

When they had entered Sacreda, they had had a few moments of peace, allowing them the chance to take in the buildings, the beauitful marble and stone work, the architecture that simply left many of them in awe of the way one building flowed into the next. Paths and streets were lined with vibrant flowers, and lacrima lanterns could be seen attached to porches and doors, providing ample light for when night fell so no one would lose their way. Smooth cobble stones led the way from the docks, and the tantalizing smell of delicious food had been quick to tease everyones senses as soon as they passed the outer buildings. 

As they walked, Lucy had noticed that as they got closer to what she could only assume was the middle of the town, or the town square, whatever the people here called it, more and more vibrant colors appeared. Bright reds, cool blues, vibrant purples, patterns that appealed to the senses started appearing more in the windows of buildings they passed by, and she realized they were heading into the market district, especially when the smells of food only got stronger.

But now....well....now things had gotten a little ridiculous. They had barely set foot into the market square when their arrival had been noticed, and everyone had tensed in preparation for an attack when a loud squeal had sounded. It had taken them a moment to realize they were the reason for the sudden excitement as they had then been...well...swarmed was the best word Lucy could think of.

Kaleb stood not too far away. The Wizard Saint had deliberately made an effort to tone himself down. He’d changed out of his usual white leather and was wearing the black leggings with a thin line of gold piping down the outside of the leg, black skin tight sleeveless shirt and compression arm sleeves that were tied with gold above his large biceps leaving the tops of his arms bare. Black boots, his hammered gold choker and a calf length cloak in black. 

All meant to dress the man down, he even had his long platinum hair in a braid tied off with a black leather band and none of his usual guild jewelry on, just his usual earrings and rings. Honestly, he could have worn a dull brown sack and looked sensational, Kaleb was just someone who stood out.

Still, the people of Sacreda had not missed him OR Laxus. The two towering blondes were surrounded by native Bellduardians that kept kneeling before them and offering them flowers and small token offerings. 

Of course Laxus had made the monumental mistake of letting his temper get the better of him after some eager women had prostrated themselves at his feet and begged him to bless them and sparks and small snaking bolts of his magic had danced over him, that coupled with his lightning bolt scar had people chanting he was Raiden, God of Thunder.

Bickslow hadn’t helped at all, loving all the positive attention he was getting because he was the tallest one among them. “..and we are the Thunder God Tribe!!!” He had declared and people had started prostrating themselves all over the place begging to considered.

“Kaleb...can’t you DO something?” Laxus demanded and the Wizard Saint, who was busy pushing eager hands away from his person, could barely spare the other man also being openly groped and worshipped a hostile glance.

“Such as WHAT Laxus? I’m not doing a group mind altering spell on innocent people who are just...mistaking us for Gods...” He rolled his eyes at how that sounded. Laxus grit his teeth and looked around, fixing a glare on Vander who was leaning against the wall of a shop where Wendy had gone to look into buying some local clothing. Kaleb followed Laxus’ look and sighed, pushing away more eager hands.

Vander...could you PLEASE get us out of the city or at least somewhere not so...open and exposed? He asked and Vander smirked, vanishing, a moment later Kaleb vanished in a puff of swirling smoke and the people started screaming and chattering about the God of Light, son of Apollo and more.

Blinking Kaleb found himself sitting at a rooftop cafe that overlooked the large market area where he’d been standing.

“Keep your Godly ass seated and you’ll attract less attention big bro.” He snickered, vanishing again and a moment later, the chairs at the table Kaleb was at rapidly filled and there was a lot of excitement down in the market area over the “Favored of the Gods” vanishing.

“Lower profile...seriously, the Mayor here is already getting calls.” Farron appeared frowning on Kalebs com and Kaleb growled and rolled his eyes.

“Yes well it wasn’t my idea to have us walk through the city, I wanted some sort of transport.” Kaleb pointed out.

“I’ll have Vander take me outside the city to the road we need to take then once I have my bearings I’ll come back and teleport everyone to that point. Should just take a few minutes right Van?” Cristoff looked to his younger brother who was currently thoroughly distracted by Wendy who had crawled into his lap the moment he’d sat down.

The pair were nuzzling against each other, Wendy pressing little kisses along Vanders jaw purring at the close contact, she still hadn’t gotten adjusted to his void travelling, when he shifted it still sent her dragon into a panic, something Emzadi and Cristoff said would calm once the pair was mated.

So when he’d appear she always felt the need to touch him, affirm he was ok and there and alright and Vander had learned to just enjoy the affection and give some back to keep her happy, something he was finding was more and more important to him every day.

“Vander…” Cristoff chuckled as his brother tipped his head back with his eyes closed, Wendys lips moving over his throat.

A smile quirked the mages lips “Yeah yeah, give me a sec..” He said moving so Wendy had to pull back and she did with a whine of complaint. 

“Still on a mission, still need to rescue a brood, sugar.” He said softly and she smiled back, looking around realizing everyone was staring at them smiling and her smile fell turning into a mortified blush.

Vander lifted her and turned setting her in the seat he’d left and tipping her chin up grinning at her cherry red blush and kissing her soundly loving that her face immediately flushed and she pushed right into his kiss. The last few days she’d been getting bolder and bolder, more and more confident in touching him, her kisses weren’t sloppy and awkward anymore either. She could actually get him all sorts of turned on, not that it was hard to do that, as much as he enjoyed it. And once he got her to where she didn’t almost faint when he touched her more intimately than just rubbing her arms back or legs he’d start getting her ready to mate.

Knowing Emzadi, and how very thoroughly she had claimed Mest, who still had a slight smirk and dazed look pretty much every day and was sitting happily a few chairs away with Emzadi in his lap, he was amused he was needing to teach a Dragoness how to handle dominating a man during sex, but it was amusement, no longer frustration, Wendy was a beautiful young woman and he was no longer worried his life was going to step down into some vanilla plain white bread in the bedroom, lucky if he got any once a week sort of existence.

Wendy wanted him, and her desires ran high, and while that was driven by her dragons need to see her claim her mate, he could tell, once his sweet little kitten had her claws sharpened right she was going to be a proper dragon in bed.

That and her spirit, her deep loving commitment to help others made her soul shine, and the darkness he lived with, had an aversion to her and backed off when they were close. He’d slept better since they had started sleeping in the same bed at night than he did with anyone short of his brother Cristoff or Kaleb, Cris because he could make Vander relax and sleep, Kaleb because the immaculate light in his veins drove the beings far away.

He found himself genuinely looking forward to being hers, to having that bond with her he felt forming locked into place.

He backed from her, then grabbed Cristoff and the pair vanished.

Lucy grit her teeth, noting as she did how Gajeel and Wendy did the same thing. While her claim on Cristoff hadn’t been declared yet, she still felt it when Vander took him into the voids, and she saw Gajeel did too, that they were reacting like Wendy, feeling that gaping hole suddenly get ripped open in them at the absence of their mates was further confirmation what her “dragon” said was true….she really would have two...her eyes moved over Gajeel, noting him taking a couple of deep breaths, seeing his hands clench on the arms of his chair and how his lips pressed into a thin line when Cristoff vanished.

She wanted to go comfort him and be comforted by him, wanted to touch him, but she knew that couldn’t happen. The way he’d reacted in that hallway had made it very clear, Gajeel was going to be far more complex to claim than Cristoff would be, but the distinct scent of peppermint and white chocolate on Gajeel, and of warm metal on Cristoff along with the musky evidence of sex mingled with those scents on both of them told her, her mates were bonding, getting closer to each other, enjoying each other, and the closer Gajeel got to Cristoff, the easier it would be for the Lunar slayer to bridge the gap between Gajeel and Lucy.

Gajeel, to be with Cristoff, would be more open to being with Lucy, he’d feel driven to cross that chasm between them, so even if his feelings for her were confused and frustrating to him, he’d deal with it because he knew and had faith in his feelings for Cristoff.

Lucy knew all of that, and while seeing the two males getting closer every day had made her happy, and she knew it was just a matter of time before she would find a chance to act, she still felt lonely, especially now with Emzadi so very happily cuddling her new mate and Wendy finding Vander was to be hers. She’d lost a lot of her “girl time” and that had been what helped keep her going.

It wasn’t long, as promised Cristoff returned within minutes and then all of them were teleported by the slayer to a crossroad outside the city. Wendy moving to Vander so she could wrap her arms around his waist and take the reassurance of his arms being around her, comfort after the void hop. Gajeel even walked to Cristoff and subtly brushed his hand over the Lunar Slayers back as he passed him but Lucy was left just dealing with the slow ebb of the feeling of loss the jump had caused her, she walked along in silence, staring at Cristoff, getting what comfort she could from just seeing him perfectly fine and smiling at Gajeel.

“Laxus you mind taking the lead?” Cristoff asked, Laxus was the one this nest was calling out the strongest for and the dark circles under his eyes and tense look were clear evidence of that. Kaleb walked with him, Bickslow close as well, the two brothers doing what they could to help the Lightning slayer contend with the powerful compulsion to just rush as fast as possible into the unfamiliar country after the nest calling him.

Everyone else fell in behind them Cristoff watching and trying not to obviously keep his eyes on Gajeel who was walking with Emzadi, Mest and Lily. Vander would scout ahead, he always did, and Rogue took the rear, Cristoff found himself walking alongside Lucy and the familiar pull of her had him looking at her.

He needed to remember to ask the other male slayers if they felt that pull too.

“Emi says your dragon has been talkative, anything about the broods?” He asked and she smiled faintly, he was keeping the subject centered on the mission, fine, they weren’t alone now anyway, she had to figure out how to get them that way but until she did, sticking to simple topics was best, she wanted to get to know him better anyway.

“Just a feeling of urgency, that first nest made it clear the eggs do finally succumb to the time spent in stasis. She’s told me I have a role in all of this...beyond just being the one to safeguard the eggs until they reach Nurem.” She replied and Cristoff raised a dark brow.

“Really? Any idea what?” In his experience the interaction with the dragon soul that gifted them their magic was very limited, and until recently nobody including him had even believed she had a dragon soul in her, but Bickslow had told him she absolutely did. He’d also hinted that he should spend more time with her, and he’d meant to, he really had, but since he and Gajeel had hooked up he’d been happily busy with the Iron Dragon and he didn’t regret that at all, but he knew he should take his brothers advice too, Bickslow had never been wrong when it came to how souls were behaving.

He’d told Cristoff that Lucys soul had been reaching for his and that had to mean something, he’d made a face when Cristoff had said his dragon hadn’t stirred at all around Lucy except to be submissive, and that was normal, male dragons were submissive toward females.

Laxus hadn’t found it interesting, he’d been pissed.

“If she’s reaching out then she fucking needs something from you Cris, and all I can say is...you better be there to give it, Lucys sticking her neck out, she’s taken in magic that wasn’t hers to help this mission and she deserves whatever she needs.” Laxus had snapped and Cristoff had reassured him by assuring him he agreed, and he honestly did, whatever Lucy needed he wanted to give it to her.

“The hatchlings will need to be raised with more human interaction...it’s our world now, and if the Dragons are going to succeed, they need to have a better understanding of humans and how to coexist with us better than they did before.” Lucy said.

Cristoff blinked at her, he’d had thoughts that that sort of thing was going to be needed, that Lucys dragon communicated that much to her…

“How will you help with that?” He asked.

“I’ll form a Tatsu.” Lucy replied calmly and he almost tripped. 

“A...you know what that is right?” He asked and she gave him an eye roll.

“Yes Cristoff I know what a Tatsu is, I also know how crucial they are to dragons. A tatsu comprised of slayers, to provide guidance and protection for the hatchlings as they grow...so the children of the slayers can grow among dragons like they’re meant to…” He smile turned warm and eyes softened.

“But..to run a Tatsu Lucy, you need to become a proper Queen.” He said slowing his pace to match Lucys and Rogue passed them, Cristoff waving him by and nodding to reassure the shadow slayer they were fine.

“I know that.” Lucy replied slowing more as the group started into the woods, the winding path Laxus was on taking them off the main road and everyone was out of sight quickly as she held back.

“You’ll need to be kin of at least 2 or 3 dragons slayers, I know you have that, you have a draconic magic thats...different...but still Dragon, you’ll need to be mated too, no independent Female has ever led a Tatsu..” He was listing things off, mentally checking them off too, she was kin to more slayers than she needed to be, had the magic, all that would keep her from moving forward was she’d have to find her mate, and that had taken Emzadi years and he himself was still searching...though he held out hope his strong attraction for Gajeel meant the Iron Slayer was to be his…

“Yes I know..” Lucy said and she stared into his eyes, Cristoff stilled, watching as her pupils slitted and dilated… within him he felt his dragon lay back, and he couldn’t stop himself from turning his head, baring throat to her and when he did, she smiled, a low growl coming from her that had his body relaxing, then, she lunged, in the next moment he was slammed against a tree so hard the tree cracked and swayed and he saw stars.

Warm lips covered his as claws dug into the tree on either side of his head and long legs wrapped around his hips. He was overwhelmed in an instant the taste of strawberries and stardust assailing him, the scent of it coupled with female arousal stirring his body to respond, and his lips softened under hers, parted and her tongue speared into his mouth, tangling with his.

He was gripping the tree he was pressed against, unable to move as she ravaged his mouth and ground herself against him. He was...blank...couldn’t think, could do little more than remain upright and that mostly because Lucy had him pinned tight.

“You’re mine…” She breathed against his mouth and Cristoff tried to think, tried to respond but couldn’t...how could that be?! All his dragon was doing was...submitting…

He growled finally, hands coming up and pushing at her, trying to get her off of him, but she held him fast.

“Luc..mmmph…” She kissed him silent and he felt himself give in again, felt his body relax again, nothing, his hands fell away from her and let her resume her actions...where was his Dragon? Why wasn’t it guiding him?! It always had in the past, always...now it just laid back…

What about Gajeel? Ruby eyes filled his mind and memories of that very morning, waking up with the Iron Slayer curled around him, Lily laying in a little ball by his head, Gajeel having told his closest friend he and Cristoffs plans...their hopes...but if he was Lucys mate...the idea just crushed him and his hands came up again, pushing harder at her.

“No...Lucy...Gajeel…” He gasped and she nuzzled into his neck, kissing beneath his jaw and he felt his body responding to her, felt the powerful need for her...as strong as what he felt for Gajeel...but his heart...Gods the Iron Slayer had just started really opening up with him...just a day ago they had been laying catching their breath after several hours of slow and bone melting sex and Gajeel had just...started talking, telling him about Phantom Lord, about Jose...about the things he’d done…

He couldn’t bear it...he’d fallen in love before, it had been years, he’d guarded his heart carefully after that..his dragon so plainly didn’t want what his heart had wanted...and he’d broken it off with the beautiful mage from the northern branch of White Sea...he’d loved her, and leaving her, ending it...had been devastating, his Father and siblings had been there, and he’d vowed not to fall in love again until he was certain the person was his mate.

But things had been so confusing, this mission, the magic, the talismans and the dreams, the visions they gave...his own mothers voice in his head stronger than ever...and he wanted Gajeel...felt closer to him than he’d ever felt with anyone...this couldn’t be happening… Gajeel would be crushed…

“Gajeel is mine too..” Lucy whispered against his neck and he froze.

“Wha….y-you have...both of us?!” He breathed. 

“Yes...you are both my mates Cristoff…” She replied, and clung to him, fear rising in her at his stillness. He could reject her...Dragon magic was powerful but even in dragons, if the willingness to love wasn’t there a mating would not take. Both sides had to accept it.

His arms came up then as she trembled against him, just as she was about to step back...let him go...his arms wrapped around her and he pulled his head back to meet her eyes.

What she saw made her heart slow. “That’s why I want him...why I’ve felt the need for him from the start...I…” He was smiling and Lucys lips lifted, hope blooming in her chest.

“My mother...she told me my mating wouldn’t be a common one…” He chuckled a little shaking his head and then hugging her to him. 

“Cristoff…” She breathed loving how he nuzzled into her, the feel of him, she’d yearned for this...needed it so bad, now...here he was and he wasn’t pushing her away...it was like a soothing balm on her battered heart, she wasn’t outside looking in anymore...one of her mates was holding her….accepting her…

“This isn’t going to be easy…” He said softly. Lucy let out a humorless laugh.

“Yeah...I know...it hasn’t been easy since I walked into that meeting and this magic flowed into me Cristoff...Gajeel...he’s been my friend for years and I know he doesn’t like women, I also know how closed off he is…” She sighed as Cristoff set her down and they started walking to catch up with the others.

“He..he’s been opening up to me...we..we’ve been sleeping together since we left Palerno.” He admitted and she smiled at him.

“I know, I could...feel it...when you two were together. It’s funny, it didn’t upset me, just made me feel...lonely and left out.” She said, eyes ahead. Cristoff frowned, reaching and grasping her hand as they walked.

“Well, we’ll need to figure it out, and I know Gajeel is going to have a hard time with it, but...we will sort it out Lucy...I...I can’t say I’m thrilled, I never thought I would share a mate with someone, and...my feelings for you are...confused still, but...I’ve been falling for him since I met him in Autumn City, so while I’m shocked...and...not sure how to get it all sorted out yet, I’m still happy...because of you...he IS my mate...one of them..” He chuckled and Lucy smiled.

It was a start, she hadn’t claimed him, and Gods knew when she’d pinned him to that tree a large part of her was prepared to rip his clothes off and claim him right then and there, his body had responded, she’d felt evidence of his willingness pressing against the inside of her thigh as she’d kissed him.

“He’s my friend...I’ve never thought of him that way until this magic came into me, and since then...my dreams...Gods...x-rated porn doesn’t get so detailed as my pervy brain thinking of you two…” She said and Cristoff laughed.

They came around a bend as he laughed and there was the group, looking expectantly at them.

“You two get lost?” Kaleb demanded with a raised brow. 

“No, just talking, it’s ok, keep going, I’m sorry Laxus..” Cristoff called back noticing Laxus’ pained expression. None of them noticed the runes carved into tree bark as they each passed the tree line directly into the forest they had been heading for, or how they shimmered with different colors for each mage in their group.

“Whatever.” Laxus growled, turning and striding forward, eager to get to the brood that was calling to him.

Spill it echoed in his head and Cristoff sighed internally back at his older brother, fixing a glare on the back of his blonde head after giving Gajeel a reassuring smile.

Lucy claims me as a mate...says her dragon is beyond clear about it. He replied. Kaleb stumbled and Cristoff smirked slightly, small consolation for having to tell his brother, who would no doubt tell all of his siblings…

Yeah too late, we’re linked into the conversation what about Gajeel? You two have been all over each other since Pelerno, cut my access to that fine piece of ass right the hell off and I so could have enjoyed a few more rough rolls in the sack with that man. Vanders light voice had Cristoff struggling not to groan out loud or slap his palm over his face, he curled his fingers into a fist instead.

You fucked Gajeel...I...Fuck you Van he’s not a piece of ass and you’re Wendys mate. Cristoff mentally growled back.

I so could have gotten another nice roll with him if you hadn’t snagged him. Don’t glare at me Emi I’m gonna take care of my beautiful Dragon, don’t you worry. The youngest Pradesh purred and all of them rolled their eyes.

Enough, what about Gajeel Cristoff, while I don’t give a shit about Vander bedroom conquests I do care about the mental stability of the Dragon Slayers, by order of age of their dragons and when Acnalogia went after them it’s likely either Gajeel or Rogue and Sting will be the next to get slammed by visions and memories, if Gajeel is broken hearted over YOU then he could crack, Laxus has struggled, and you need to keep this under control… Kaleb pointed out and Cristoff drew a long steadying breath.

Kaleb was here to keep this mission going, to step up when Cristoff himself was torn down by the visions and dreams he was sure to have more of going forward, he needed him here, , but he also didn’t need this hassle.

Lucy has two mates, me and Gajeel, Gajeel has never been attracted to women and sees Lucy as a friend, has been horrified and disgusted by his draw to her being caused by the mating trying to form bonds between us, so he threw himself into me...and because I couldn’t figure out what the hell my dragon wanted and was...following what my heart wanted… He knew saying that part would make his older brothers bristle, he’d broken his own heart more than once doing that and he did know better… I went willingly into Gajeels arms but we ARE all three...mates.

You didn’t know that until just now when Lucy pinned you to a tree back there...I’m happy for you, I am, but it was reckless what you did Cristoff. And Gajeel? He is NOT mentally ready to handle this. He’s about happier than he’s ever been you’ve accepted him and he’s downright joyful about how well you get along, but adding Lucy to the mix will send him into a tailspin, you and Lucy will have to be very careful about how you handle this… Kaleb warned.

Fuck Kaleb, rain the hell all over the parade why don’t you? Cris finds his mate...mateS, and you gotta go dumping doom all over him. Vander inserted.

No he’s right Van, and Lucy and I both know it, I haven’t gotten to talk with her much about how we’ll handle this, but...I think she’s ok waiting, giving Gajeel time and letting he and I continue with what we’ve been doing. Cristoff said.

She is, to a point, and Gajeel is going to need his connection to you Cristoff, the comfort you give him when it’s his turn in lead here, but, Lucy is under strain too, and she needs you, but if you make a show of being there for her, you’ll hurt Gajeel…. Kaleb pointed out.

I’ll help Lucy, me and Wendy can fill the gap, big brother can give her some loving and cuddles here and there but Wendy and I are taking on roles in the formation of this Tatsu...Lucy will have to prove herself over both of us eventually, but not yet...we can still support her until she takes both of her mates, then...then things will change… Emzadis voice held a heavy warning and all of the siblings looked toward where she walked with Mest and Gajeel.

Cristoff choked down a growl, now understanding why they rose in him in relation to Lucy.

Emzadi… he warned.

Back down Male, this is something for females to sort out, I want my shot at becoming a Queen, Lucy is not the only one who has Kin among Dragon kind, and one of my Kin is your mother Cristoff…. Emzadi said.

Cristoff tensed...Emzadi meant to challenge Lucy, and that wouldn’t be a small challenge, Emzadi was a double S class Dragon Slayer of extraordinary power and skill, and...she was mated now, had the strength of a strong mage at her side...but Mest wasn’t dragon kind...and Lucy had two mates...two Dragon Slayers too and the combination of them...Cristoff with his immense magic reserves, Double S century class status, he was primarily a healer but his offensive capabilities were very real and Gajeel was pure combat, his magic also held powerful defense abilities...Cristoff was, aside from Kaleb and to an extent Vander, one of a handful of Mages who could beat Emi in a fair fight. He was the only one known who could walk right into her worst fires, heat and light and reach her unscathed, he’d done it.

If Lucy could incorporate those parts of her mates strengths into her own magic...with Cristoffs ability to negate the effects of Emzadis heat and light and Gajeels steel defense and combat utility...with them as her mates, Lucy could...honestly, defeat and force into submission, a Dragoness of Emzadis power…

But, she had to get both of her mates claimed and cooperating, supporting her. He was ready, he understood that maybe he didn’t love her yet, but in time he would because he would be free to let that feeling grow, and he was already falling for Gajeel...Gajeel though, closed off, uncertain, wary and defensive as he was, was another story entirely, he and Lucy did have a large challenge ahead of them bringing their little family together.

Inwardly she smiled at that...their family...they would become one, a strong beautiful Queen and her two mates. Lucy would mother amazing hatchlings too...he glanced toward her as she walked along beside him...she really was beautiful, golden hair and chocolate eyes...she had a mouthwatering body too, he could envision those long legs wrapped around his hips…

Yeah, cut the link would ya Kaleb? I’m getting horny dragon feedback here and already dealing with enough of it coming from my sexy little virgin mate, much more and I’m gonna need to take a quick break to jerk one off so I can think straight, I am NOT used to going so long without sex. Vanders statement made Cristoff bite his lip and Emzadi just burst out laughing, starting the two quietly chatting men with her.

Even Kalebs shoulders shook with mirth. “Mental link with my siblings…” He explained when Laxus gave him and a snorting snickering Bickslow incredulous looks but kept walking.

As far as Laxus was concerned, this wasn’t the time for levity. He’d been plagued with visions and dreams since shortly after they had saved the last clutch. He had experienced the final battle and death of the Dragon whose soul resided within him and he’d learned something...he was deeply bound to his dragon soul, Mezas was part of him, and now he knew Mezas better than he ever had and...he mourned him.

He felt real grief knowing he would never touch shining golden scales, never see his Dragons burning electric blue eyes or be able to talk with him, truly communicate with him, learn from him...he was envious of Cristoff, like many of the slayers were, because Cristoffs dragon was alive, and he’d had so much time with her...Laxus had never gotten a moment, his dragon had been dead for centuries by the time he’d gotten his lacrima, and it made his heart ache.

This mission, it gave him the chance to give something back...to his dragon, to the species in general that had made him what he was. While his magic frustrated him at times and made his life more complex, it was part of who he was and he wouldn’t change it...not for anything. So this was his chance and damn it...it meant a lot to him.

He’d slept little, he could have had Cristoff come every night to put him into those soothing dreamless sleeps the Lunar Slayer could give, but he was still a proud man and that seemed like weakness, also, he felt like this was his dragon reaching him, strengthening his bond and while the dreams were often deeply disturbing...sometimes they were wonderful and in them he got chances to talk with and know his dragon better. So while he lost sleep, woke up exhausted when he did sleep, he’d only had Cristoff put him to sleep a handful of times over the course of the trip, though he knew Kaleb had stepped in a few times too and pushed his mind out of its dream state into deeper more restful sleep.

They walked through the whole day, it was a temperate area, the forest gave good shade and there was a breeze that was cool, the animals were mundane types so they weren’t dealing with vulcans and such and as the sun started setting they found a meadow off the path where they could set up tents and make camp for the night.

Virgo had just finished with the last tent alongside Mest when Gajeel and Bickslow returned with a very nice combination of rabbits and fish they had caught, Lucy more than a little surprised when Kaleb was the one to step up with Emzadi to prepare dinner while everyone else busied themselves getting sleeping arrangements decided and Lucy settled near the fire trying not to look too wistful as she watched Gajeel and Cristoff move off into the woods to “gather firewood”.

She wanted them together, she just wanted to be with them. She took a lot of comfort though knowing that Cristoff accepted her claim, he’d promised her as they had walked he had no intention of just laying back when the time came. 

“I want my Queen to earn her title...and to prove she really wants me.” He’d teased and she’d smiled, blood heating in her veins, oh she wanted him alright, more than ever now that she’d tasted him, felt that tall powerful body against hers. She wanted him badly, needed the connection. Cristoff would be the foundation she would build from, his strength, his stability, from it she could build a family, a Tatsu, that would withstand time and define a future.

She felt it...pasion...fire stirring inside her after several minutes and drew a steadying breath to keep herself calm, grateful Emzadi and Kalebs efforts were filling the area with the delicious smell of food and knowing that, with the hungry slayers present, would eclipse her own body reacting to her mates.

Gajeel had his fingers dug into a tree to keep himself upright as Cristoff kissed him...he’d wanted to ask the man what he and Lucy had been so involved with, more than a little upset he’d felt lust churning while Cristoff and Lucy had been out of sight, but before he could, the moment they were well out of visual range, Cristoff had him pinned to a tree and concerns about Lucy were furthest thing from his mind in short order.

“You are….my mate..” Cristoff purred in his ear and Gajeels heart, breath, his whole being shuddered in an aching need for that to be so.

“I..we...we’re wait...nnngh...Cris...Gods..” He gasped as Cristoff dropped to his knees and yanked his belt and pants open, ripping them down his legs, looking down he watched in dazed wonder as the lunar slayer kissed over his abdomen, licking, nipping at his skin then nuzzled in between his legs, tongue sliding along the base of his erection while far too skill fingers teased his balls.

Silver laced dark blue eyes met his as those full lips encircled the head of his cock and a hot tongue glided around his twitching flesh.

 

His eyes were locked on the glossy thick black hair as it tumbled around Cristoffs shoulders, flowed forward and brushed against his thighs as the lunar slayer worked his member, moaning when Gajeel twitched...when his hips bucked until Cristoffs firm hands gripped his hips and started guiding him, easing his thrusts into the big slayers mouth, that skilled tongue toying with the studs along the sides of Gajeels length, teasing the hoop through the end.

Sharp fangs teased as he thrust in and out of that heated mouth and he watched himself slide deep, felt Cristoffs throat tight around him...he himself loved doing this with the slayer, and he’d thought he was very good at it, he’d always enjoyed sucking a nice cock and Cristoff was beautifully girted in that department, but he’d never known pleasure like this, he’d heard Boscans had made sex into an art, and they all were trained as youths as soon as they were sexually mature and entering that phase of growth where their bodies were wanting for it. The culture didn’t believe in leaving them to figure it out themselves, the nurtured it, had an order of specially trained tutors who taught the arts of physical pleasures so no youth grew up shy or ashamed or embarrassed by their bodies.

It had made Boscans a very confident and passionate people, their cultures openness and embracing of their most basic needs had made them, as a whole, stronger. Religions that tried to say sex was evil or a sign of weakness or immorality were driven from the country and laws fell into place protecting people's rights and freedoms, and Bosco had flourished.

That was history he knew, but had never appreciated until he’d become Cristoffs lover, now he was learning things, finding peace in the open unquestioning acceptance the Boscans carried with ease.

He still had a long way to go, and he knew that...his attraction to Lucy downright frightened him because it seemed to come out of nowhere and went against what he’d always thought he’d known about himself. But this...with Cristoff...his eyes closed as the sensations started to overwhelm him, and Cristoff smiled for a moment, feeling Gajeels body heat more, feeling muscles starting to tense and he activated his magic, sliding a finger back from where he was fondling the man to push it into Gajeels body and the Iron slayer ripped a hand from the tree, tearing a chuck from it and flinging it to slam a hand over his mouth and stifle the moaning cry that shot out of him.

One of his legs was lifted, he barely noticed Cristoff setting it over his shoulder but he felt Cristoffs long fingers suddenly reach a spot in him that had him unable to fucking breathe it felt so good.

The Lunar slayer redoubled his efforts then and Gajeel couldn’t even stammer out a warning before he came, flooding the Boscans throat with his release and the rumbling purr of pleasure had Gajeel sagging against the tree and his orgasm seemed to suck all the strength from his limbs.

Cristoff pulled back, licking over him one last time before gripping the thigh on his shoulder and smiling up at the panting Iron slayer.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that right?” Cristoff said and Gajeel snorted, straightening the leg that still had access to the ground to shift his full weight off the big slayer that had been supporting it.

“Bullshit, I know how I look, I aint bad, but you?...Fuck Cris…” He smirked, reaching down to push a glossy lock of black hair from the mans face.

Cristoff smirked,turning to press a kiss then a sharp nip to the inside of Gajeels thigh making the smaller slayer hiss and jerk his leg away.

“You can fuck me when we get back to the ship, I know we aren’t quiet enough for that out here less than ¼ mile from the others.” He grinned.

Gajeel growled at him, getting back into his clothes, amazed Cristoff had even managed to shove his tunic up until it was bunched tight under his arms...proof of how thoroughly the man consumed him when they were together.

Gajeel made short work of breaking down the wood they gathered and they both carried decent sized bundles into the circle of light from the camp fire, stomachs rumbling at the delicious smell of food.

“Fried fish and rabbit stew.” Emzadi announced thanking Virgo for the olive oil and returning the bottle to the maid who bowed.

Cristoff made a point of sitting beside Lucy, dragging Gajeel down to sit on his other side and the Iron slayer accepted it, though he kept his eyes off of Lucy and on the fire, unsure why Cristoff had decided to sit where he had but also not willing to move away. He smirked a little seeing some noses twitch. 

He knew he and Cristoff smelled of sex, and was more than a little proud the Lunar slayer smelled of iron mixed with his usual peppermint and white chocolate scent.

Emzadi exchanged a glance with Kaleb who smiled, settling to eat his food. Vander was busy, Wendy sitting between his long legs leaned back against his chest, affectionately cuddling the young woman and keeping her face a little pink while they ate, too wrapped up in his little mate to notice but everyone else did.

Rogue and Sting both smirked, shaking their heads and Laxus rolled his eyes. It was Cobra who wouldn’t keep quiet.

“So you two cut that wood with your dicks or you just saved those for each other?” He asked and Gajeel narrowed his eyes, baring fangs but Cristoff just shrugged, slapping a hand on Gajeels thigh and smirking at the Poison dragon.

“You’re the only celibate one here Father Cobra, the rest of us like our pleasures.” He responded and Cobra choked on his stew while several of the others laughed.

“I ain’t celibate.” Cobra growled.

“You have been since you joined the team, my nose works as well as yours does.” Cristoff returned.

“Your cute little sister isn’t here for me.” Cobra snapped, not liking Cristoffs calm smile, he prefered when people bristled at his barbs like Gajeel did. Cristoff wasn’t just calm, he was amused and nicely blocking Cobras magic from hearing anything from him.

“Enough. There’s a city about 5 more miles inland, an old one, abandoned...listen up” Kaleb snapped and all eyes turned to him as he opened his hand and the display from his lacrima com turned into a lifesized view of Farron standing by a map.

“I have you here...the city is on the path your following which over 200 years ago was a trade route. The city was where a battle between Acnalogia and two other dragons happened...so many people died there the Bellduar government declared it a tomb and wouldn’t allow anyone to move back after the battle.One dragons bones are still there, the other according to the reports was dragged away by Acnalogia...a Golden one…” Farron said, looking at Laxus who pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Thats it..” Laxus said finally after a moment and everyone nodded.”

“Ok, get some sleep everyone, we’re up with the sun.” Kaleb said and Vander heaved a sigh 

“And he means it...he wakes up when the sun rises.” He said to no one in particular.

Kaleb smirked “And I’ll wake all of you, so get some sleep, Cris?” He turned and Cristoff was already moving to follow Laxus to his tent. He’d put the Lightning mage to sleep tonight so he’d be rested for tomorrow.

Vander stood and stretched, not missing his little mates eyes moving over him as he did. “I already set up sentry, alarms, traps and scouts so we’re good, you silenced the tents right Freed?” He asked and the Rune mage nodded as he headed for his own tent. “I did yes, so everyone can sleep without being disturbed by those who plan to stay up. I plan to be up a bit working on some research myself.” He admitted and then retreated.

Cristoff looked at Gajeel, running his hand over the mans thigh. He was torn, he wanted nothing as much as to curl up with Gajeel but he could feel Lucy...she was worried about tomorrow, Emzadi was already dragging Mest to their tent and Vander was leading Wendy to the one they would share. Bickslow was sharing one with Cobra, Sting with Rogue, Laxus and Freed and Kaleb all had their own..so did Lucy...and he didn’t feel like she should be alone.

“Hey...wanna let Lucy stay with us tonight? She’s..” He started

“Yeah, I feel it...Hey Bunny...tomorrow's a big day, how bout you stay with Cris and Lily and me tonight?” Gajeel called and Lucy looked at him wide eyed, the sadness fading from her golden eyes as she nodded eagerly.

“Don’t mean nothin ya know...it’s just...it’s colder here and...yeah so…” Gajeel waved a hand, standing and heading after Lily who was already in the tent and Cristoff grinned at Lucy who gave him a radiant smile. “You..?” She asked and he shook his head.

“I started to ask him if he’d mind and he offered before I could get it out.” he admitted, taking her hand and leading her into the tent. 

Lucy was elated, though and the trio settled in, Cristoff ending up in the middle, Lucy on one side of him, Gajeel on the other, It didn’t bother him at all, he was used to piles of people sleeping with him, he’d grown up as the family teddy bear, his magic making him soothing to be near.

He let that magic flow over the tense Iron Dragon, smiling when the man settled against his side, finally letting Cristoff put and arm around him and using the Boscans shoulder as a pillow...Lucy did the same, nestling in and almost instantly falling asleep, her whole being at peace for the first time since this had all begun.

Cristoff smiled, letting himself drift off too, his dragon beyond pleased at being cuddled by both of his mates. 

A short distance away Wendy was pulled on top of her tall mate, purring as her body slid over his, his tunic disappearing, giving her bare skin to run her fingers over. Every night, they “Played” and Vander encouraged her to touch more, kiss more...tried to coax out the vixen he knew he saw behind a lifetime of repression and being endlessly called “child”.

He knew where her limits were, she would start becoming embarrassed and uncomfortable as soon as he touched the insides of her thighs, anywhere near her breasts or pulled their lower bodies close together. She had yet to touch him beneath his belt except to grab his ass, something she very much seemed to enjoy doing and he certainly didn’t mind..and she was getting comfortable with him topless, they had even wiled away one evening with her tracing over his tattoos, asking about them and him telling her what they all meant.

Now she sealed her lips over his with some skill, threaded her fingers into his hair with one hand while the other slid down his side then back up, her fingers running over the ridges and valleys of the well trained and conditioned muscles.

These nightly “make out” sessions were something they both looked forward to now. They were Vanders only outlet for his pent up sex drive and he wasn’t entirely happy with that but...Wendy was sweet, eager...and he deeply enjoyed every bit of progress they made.

“Vander…” Wendy breathed, nuzzling into him...he liked the nuzzling, he’d learned it with his siblings but had never experienced it like this, the warm heated delicious feel of it when it was meant to stir passion. 

His breath caught when her hand slid over his thigh, but it slid over and she gripped his ass, he liked that...and enjoyed it, her nails biting into the muscle sent a thrill through him, but he so wanted her to reach toward bolder things.

His own hands wandered freely over the slender curves of the bluenette. He let them slid up high, brush the sides of her breasts, knead into the supple flesh and felt her still, her heart start pounding wildly, her face heating up where she was kissing his neck and he slid then back to her back, soothing her feeling that tense anxiety flow away slowly….patience…

The Gods really were punishing the hell out him…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dawn saw Kaleb standing, clad in plain brown leathers that hugged his body, long hair plaited down his back. He sipped at the fresh coffee he’d just made, watching breakfast cook and the sky grow brighter as the sun rose. The first rays of the morning sun always felt amazing to him, he loved the dawn, it flooded his Immaculate light magic with power and made it sing in his veins.

Freed and Bickslow were already up as well, helping him, Cobra had gone to relieve himself and Kaleb had already started everyones minds moving toward being awake. Nobody ever overslept with him around, he was way too good at making sure his teams were mentally sharp when he wanted them to be.

Having a good breakfast filling the meadow with delicious scents mingling with the fresh coffee had Laxus emerging too, gratefully accepting a mug Kaleb poured for him and standing near the Mindbender, eyes following Kalebs to the horizon watching the sunrise.

Lucy was usually slow to wake, but she’d slept so well, better than she really...well...ever had.

Then, waking up, feeling her cheek against bare smooth warm skin, feeling herself pressed against a tall warm body, an arm around her keeping her close...her eyes opened and she smiled...Cristoff was still asleep, and she was laying partially on top of him, what made that even better than how wonderful it by itself would have been was the fact that Gajeel was doing the same thing, and...the Iron Slayers arm was resting over her just above where Cristoffs was.

His face was buried in her hair and she felt his thigh against her hip because he’d pulled his leg over Cristoff. They felt so...incredibly...good. The scent of sun warmed metal mingled with mint and white chocolate and she smirked realizing one of her hands was on Gajeels ass, the other on the side of Cristoffs rather large pectoral by one of his wolf tattoos. 

They were just a tangle of limbs piled on top of Cristoff and Lucy was...delighted, her dragon purring in her chest.

Sorry to interrupt...time to get up, we’re now officially wasting daylight. Kalebs voice was gentle but firm and Gajeel growled, shifting, nuzzling more into Lucy and she stayed where she was, enjoying the contact too much to pull away.

He turned his head, still groggy and disoriented in sleep and suddenly his lips were on her neck and he kissed her, trailed a few gentle kisses over her skin, a soft rumble coming from him and she slid her hand up from his ass, meeting his warm skin...like Cristoff he’d slept in his boxers and nothing else.

Cristoffs answering rumble was followed by hers and the Lunar slayers arms tightened on both of them before Gajeel felt Cristoffs lips on his shoulder...wait…

He pulled back, ruby eyes widening finding himself buried in Lucys neck not Cristoffs...so he’d been kissing...her. He was given no time to freak out over that, the affectionate Lunar Slayer tugging him up and placing a firm kiss on his mouth. 

“Morning…” He growled before turning and doing the same thing to Lucy, both were stunned until he plucked Panther lily from the pillow and also planted a kiss on the exceeds head, Lily purring lightly as he was set back down.

Lucy was worried about Gajeels reaction and Gajeel was teetering on the edge of rushing his mostly naked ass right out of the tent but Cristoff, smiling warmly at both of them, acting like this was the most normal and average thing ever soothed both mages as the Lunar Slayer reached for his pack, pulling out clean clothes and absently handing Virgo his clothes from yesterday.

Gajeel blinked, realizing Virgo was there for the first time, gathering up their dirty clothes from yesterday. It wasn’t a new thing, he’d been on countless missions with Bunny, Virgo always did this and the combination of Cristoff calmly going about getting ready, Virgo doing as she always did, and Lucy turning and following Cristoffs lead had him releasing the breath he’d been holding and finding his own pack.

He’d raided Cristoffs closet on the ship when the big Boscan had torn one of his tunics right off of him one night and smiled faintly when he pulled out a maroon mageweave tunic, on Cristoff it was like a second skin, it honestly fit Gajeel better, still snug, but overall not as stretched since Gajeel wasn’t quite as big as Cristoff was. He liked the compression sleeves that came with it and pulled them on, tying them over his biceps before pulling on some tan pants and his black boots. Tying a maroon bandana around his head to keep his hair back he turned, finding Cristoff tugging the sleeves of a ¼ jacket in place over a skin tight compression shirt.

Gajeel had never appreciated Elluris clothes before, he knew they were expensive, that Laxus and Bickslow swore by them, so did Freed and a few other mages in the guild, but he’d always been so hard on his clothes he tended to just buy cheap because he figured the clothes we wore on missions didn’t need to be fancy.

Having access to Cristoffs closet and talking idly with his lover about the clothing line he was a regular model for had started changing his mind. Cristoff took care in how he dressed, and pointed out the different mageweaves and how they not only held up through hard use, but also helped overall performance.

They had spared and Gajeel had learned, it wasn’t just pretty expensive clothing...it really was worth it to have the enhanced specially designed for mages clothes.

The compression gear helped his muscles work, helped prevent sprains, was strongly resistant to being cut or pierced and the maroon tunic and sleeves were also fire proof, ice proof and wind resistant. Gray could pour ice all over it and the cloth shed it, it slipped right off, could not get purchase.

Cristoff was in navy blue leggings piped with silver, a navy blue ¼ jacket that clasped across his heavy pectorals and a dove gray skin tight sleeveless compression shirt. Dark grey boots and Lucy was smiling, dressed herself in a familiar blue and white outfit, plaiting Cristoffs long black hair before tying it off with a silver ribbon. While he was settling the jackets sleeves.

“Shall I start breaking down the tents Princess?” Virgo asked and Lucy smiled, nodding at her.

“Please Virgo, thank you.” She turned to Gajeel who stiffened but let her adjust the ties of his sleeves.

“You look good...I’ve never seen you in something like this, Cristoffs fashion sense rubbing off on you?” She asked with a smirk.

“Much as I like rubbing on him something should.” Cristoff growled, leaning past her to slap Gajeels ass on his way out of the tent, gaining a growl but a faint smile from the Iron slayer who couldn’t deny, no matter how he resisted, how good it felt being there with both of them...he’d slept like a baby all night too, no nightmares, just deep restful comfortable and warm sleep.

“Elluris suites you big guy.” Lucy said, smiling up at him sincerely before turning and following Cristoff. Gajeel was left struggling with a blush and rubbing the back of his neck.

“They’re right, maybe when this is over you could order some like Cristoff suggested, he does know the lead designers for the company…” Lily said, smiling smugly hovering a few feet away.

Gajeel huffed “yeah maybe.” He gruffed out, turning and hurrying from the tent, Lily grinned, completely thrilled with how things were going for his friend.

The group ate and broke camp, everything packed away and taken by Virgo to be held in the celestial realm, Loke joking about how half of Virgos house there tended to remain filled with travelling gear before Lucy sent him back through his gate.

This time the group walked with strong purpose, Vander shooting ahead and returning quickly. 

“City is pretty damn big, creepy as fuck...bones all over the place...they didn’t bury anyone…” He observed, falling in stride beside Wendy.

“It’s the culture, they either burn their dead, put them out at sea or leave them on elevated platforms as offerings to the Gods.” Freed said, he’d spent a good amount of time the night before reading up on Bellduar on the L tablet Kaleb had given him, Farron sending him all sorts of reading material from the capital.

“The society is incredibly religious here, all sorts of different deities are worshipped, like Farron said, social position is determined by how favored you are by the God you serve. It’s why Laxus and Kaleb were so quickly worshipped, they’re so obviously blessed.” The mans lips curved, his teal eyes getting a little dreamy as he looked ahead at the two big blondes like visions from his own personal ultimate fantasy.

“They were all over Cristoff and Bickslow too.” Lucy pointed out.

“Yes, but Bickslow declared himself a follower of Laxus and Cristoff, with his eyes is obviously blessed by the night, Laxus and Kaleb are the most obvious, Laxus with his lightning and Kaleb has a ethereal look to him.” Freed said.

“So if Laxus had kept his temper in check and not gone all Tesla coil in front of them perhaps we could have crossed the city without getting mobbed.” Kaleb said smirking at the growl he got from the other blonde.

“We go back through maybe I’ll wrap a bag over your fucking head and kick you in the nuts so your bent over and not so obviously tall and shit to help you not stand out huh pretty boy?” Laxus offered and Kalebs smirk grew dark.

“I might like that.” He purred and Laxus growled again, turning and continuing to walk.

“I’d like it.” Vander declared “He’d need some cuffs and some patent leather for Wendy to be wearing and I’ll sign up…”

“Patent...oh!” Wendy blushed furiously and Vander grinned at her, hugging her into his side and leaning to kiss her temple.

“Bella Brezza you will learn I have wild tastes and not much of a verbal filter.” He chuckled.

“No filter AT ALL.” Laxus called back and Vander shrugged.

“Just means once we’re mated you’ll never be bored.” He grinned at her and Wendy couldn’t resist him, his dancing deep red eyes and tantalizing way of moving, talking, smiling...everything about Vander promised excitement and dripped sensuality. He really fit the moniker “Walking sex” but there was so much more to him, he sang, played the guitar, and was one of the most positive uplifting people she’d ever met, he never gave up, and all of it he did without being over sweet or coming across as insincere.

She smiled back at him, giggling when he swept her from her feet and spun her around, not breaking stride and hooking her legs around his waist, hands gripping her rear and making her pulse speed up as he tilted his head, those full lips parted, lifted in a half smile, eyes turning inviting and she leaned in, taking what felt like the invitation to kiss him as he carried her along walking beside a chuckling Bickslow while tempting his little mate into kissing him.

Lucy was grinning, exchanging a look with Emzadi who gave Wendy a thumbs up when the sky slayer pulled back to breathe.

Without Carla there, and with everyone allowing Vander and Wendy to work on their relationship themselves, Wendy had been smiling a lot more, and she was wearing a nice little skirt, a tank top and jacket with thigh high stockings and knee high boots, so she certainly wasn’t dressing in the little school girl clothes Carla had insisted on. 

She’d been worried for a little when Wendy had declared Vander was her mate, of all the men she’d ever met, Vander was one of the wildest, and to say he was experienced in the sheets wouldn’t have done him justice according to Emzadi, the man was only a few years older than Wendy but hugely more worldly and experienced. She had worried Wendy would be overwhelmed by him, but Vander seemed to be managing it all, and Wendy blushed so much there were days she seemed permanently red faced, but her eyes were bright, excited, eager and happy, so Vander was doing something right.

He doted on her, and if they were together they were usually touching somehow. He sang to her now, carrying her and nuzzling her making her giggle and as he walked he set her on her feet and started dancing her along, singing “Meant to be” until Emzadi picked it up and started singing with him, Mest grinning and starting to dance and walk with his mate as she sang with her brother.

It was one of the sweetest most romantic things Lucy had ever seen and she was grinning. Cristoff exchanged a look with Gajeel over her head and the Iron slayer rolled his eyes and nodded at him so a moment later Lucy found herself swept up by Cristoff, joining in the dancing.

Laxus growled, rolling his eyes shaking his head. As long as they kept moving up the road let them fucking dance.

They rounded another stand of trees and Laxus came up short, Kaleb almost running into him and the Mindbender mentally snapped everyone's attention back on what they were doing.

“We’ve found it.” He said aloud and mentally.

Everyone came through the trees and Bickslow whistled low. Vander stopped, seeing Wendy back up a step at the view before her and wrapping his arms around her as she pressed into him.

“Told you all it was big.” He said quietly.

It was...it had to have been the size of Crocus when it was alive.

The most shocking thing about it as it stretched out in the valley before them was the dragon bones draped over the largest building near the center…

“Betting that’s where we need to go.” Laxus said grimly, starting forward again and the others followed silently. They had reached the city once known as Cestadaw “Everlasting Dawn” in the native tongue...and it was the gravesite they’d been told it would be…..


	11. Chapter 11

They opted to stay together rather than spread out at all, Laxus felt where they needed to go and led them through the crumbling buildings and weed and bone strewn streets. 

Lucy was grateful they were here early in the day because she did NOT want to be here after dark. The Bellduardians hadn’t buried anyone, there were bones everywhere, scorched...scorch marks on buildings, some that were just rubble, some stone even bore claw marks from a battle that had happened centuries ago, yet bones still littered the place...if you didn’t know the age of it, it looked like it could have been just a few years ago it had happened.

“Didn’t age right…” Freed said voicing what Lucy was thinking.

“The Bellduardians cast preservation spells to embalm and slow the decay, to ensure bodies aren't eaten and disease and such doesn’t happen…” Kaleb said softly. Still...it was all horrific.

“So many people…” Lucy breathed.

“They...they were slaughtered…” Wendy added in a shaking voice.

It was worse for everyone wearing a talisman...they could hear the echoes of what had happened here, the screams, the deaths the horrible battle as two dragons tried to protect a brood hidden beneath the city.

They reached the building that bore the dragon skeleton and Laxus marvelled at the huge skull of the creature. Lucy blinked at it in wonder with the others, only the Pradesh siblings were unimpressed. Lucy and the others had only ever seen Igneel, Skiadrum, Weislogia, Grandina and Metalicana, average sized dragons, this was bigger, not at big at Acnalogia had been, but still big…

“So big.. And .Acnalogia still defeated him…” Lucy said.

“Tapengai was more than twice the size of this dragon, my mother would make this look small too, he defeated immensely powerful beings…” Cristoff said.

“They were trying to protect the brood and the city, give the people a chance to escape...it made them vulnerable...he used that...he killed thousands to upset them, get them to make mistakes as they tried to protect everyone...this Dragon...his name was Kestrum...he was an illusion or dream dragon...he taught Mezas a lot….” Laxus said quietly.

“There’s a door…” Mest said, crossing to the smooth side of the building and running his fingers over the stone….it took him a few minutes but Vander came forward and shadows slid along the lines and seams until finally there was a click and the door opened. When it did...magic exploded from the other side and washed over the group and Mest and Vander both cried out in real fear as they watched their mates crumple to the ground, along with every other dragon slayer and Lucy….unconscious in an instant.

“The challenge has started...if they pass they may enter...if not...well...they might not wake up…” Came a voice and Vander had scrambled to Wendy, pulling her into his arms while Mest ran to Emzadi. Freed and Bickslow hurrying around to make sure the others were all settled better than how they had collapsed.

“We need to watch over them...this seems to be some sort of...mental challenge?” He shook his head uncertainty, sending out runes to establish a perimeter.

Bickslow frowned, eyes lighting up, watching souls start writhing, “If it is...it’s a nasty one…”

 

It wasn't often that she would admit that she was scared. Being the solar dragon slayer, she could usually burn away any fear she had. She was beautiful, she was confident, she had nearly unlimited power, and a strength backed by the power of the sun. But she knew her weaknesses, and did all she could to protect herself against them. 

But how could she protect against herself?

Even with the familiar heat of her power all around her, she felt cold at the things she saw, and felt her tears burn like trails of fire against her icy cheeks.

Carnage and fire littered the landscape before her, and she was frozen to the spot, unable to move. At her feet a body was sprawled face down, a cauterized hole punched through its back, a head of messy dark hair hanging limp and blocking it's face. She was afraid to reach down for the body, she could feel the ache in her chest, had a feeling she knew who was laying dead at her feet. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, she looked out further across the barren landscape in front of her, feeling the heat of the sun beating down in its own attempt to bake her where she stood. She could see more bodies littering the area around her, in various stages of having been vaporized. Long silvery hair was blackened and burnt at the ends, a shoulder and part of a torso was missing on another body, this continued with every body her eyes met as she turned her head, grief and fear raging within her. 

'This was all your fault you know.' 

Gasping, she spun around, stumbling as she took a step back and tripped over the body at her feet. There before her was herself, a cold malicious smirk curving her lips, eyes cold, arms crossed, body draped in one of her favorite Boscan outfits. 

“You-”

'I'm you yes, I'd think that's obvious.'

“But how-”

'Can this be? Really? Are you actually going to be that cliché?' Her cold self rolled cold eyes, even as her hands dropped down to fist on her hips.

“But I didn't do this! I would never do this!”

'Are you so sure? With how powerful you are, you could have kingdoms groveling at your feet in fear of your power, ready to do your every whim. They got in your way, you followed through with your threats to remove them.' Again the other her smirked, waving a hand at the destruction around them. 'Quite obviously.'

“No! This isn't me! I wouldn't kill those I love, I would sooner die!” Emzadi snarled, planting her feet, hands curling into fists at her sides, even as she started to focus her power, more than willing to let lose a roar at the impostor in front of her. 

'Well then you better pull the trigger, cause our mate is at our feet. Questioning your morality killed him.' Another icy smirk was given before the impostor disappeared in a flash of heat, even as Emzadi lost her focus, her gaze shooting down to the body pressed against her ankles. 

She knew the curve of those shoulders, the dip of the waist, and with a choked sob she dropped to her knees, not hesitating to roll the body over. Seeing the blank, dead once beautiful green eyes staring back at her, with blood trickling from a corner of his slightly open mouth, Emzadi realized the hole in his chest was the perfect size for her fist. 

Another sob ripped itself from her as she curled over him, pressing her forehead to his shoulder. The scream of pain that escaped her was heard across the land, even as a tidal wave of fire followed. 

She choked then, eyes flying wide, hand snapping out to call it back, no...the shockwave would hurt innocents...her grief would not kill anyone...she would die here, curl around her precious mate and wait for death like the great queens before her had done. Tapengai had laid and let Acnalogia kill her, hadn’t fought him...Emzadi wished a black dragon would come for her...end her..without Mest she had nothing left, her family….there was no mistaking the hammered gold choker laying partially melted a few yards away...the charred platinum hair...had he tried to stop her? Knowing Kaleb he probably had…

She shook her head, cradling her mates body, sobbing more into his charred vest, his beautiful green eyes devoid of life…

“Clear them away.” A voice called and she looked up, half expecting to see the imposter again but saw nothing...just ash blowing in a too hot breeze.

“What?...Who said that?” She demanded.

“Clear away the dead and march north, you’ll find a town there, burn it to the ground, turn the bodys to ash, you do not need family to be a great Dragoness, you can still have babies, you can find a new mate, move on, burn this place to ashes and let the wind take your pain away, let your fire burn it away, claim this valley, this whole country, nobody could hope to oppose you.” It said.

She snarled. “No, I have never, nor will I in the future, ever wanted that kind of power, all I’ve ever wanted was…” She looked down, her fingers carding through Mests limp dark hair, tears choking her words off again.

“was...him...my mate, all I have ever wanted was to be in a family, protect them, be with my mate, bear our babies and see them grow among my family...I do not want...this..and I would never desecrate the bodies of the fallen...I will lay here...die with them...without my mate, without my family, I’ve nothing left in this world I want to live for.” She said quietly and laid down beside her mate to await the inevitable, it would take days...maybe weeks, but if she did not eat or drink...death would come for her, even her magic would not protect her forever.

“That is your true choice? Death before power?” The voice demanded.

“My death before innocents, my death without my mate and my family to live for. Power was never something I truly coveted..now leave me.” She said, snuggling into Mests side, wondering why she didn’t smell him, she smelled...nothing...with all the death around her she should have….

“You pass, Solar Dragoness, you’re heart guides you, you value love over power, you honor your family and love your mate...your morality is genuine and true to what this brood needs for it’s future...open your eyes Dragoness...go to your mate and family…” The voice said and Emzadids eyes snapped open, she wasn’t in a charred field...she was in the abandoned city...laying there staring up at the sky...the bodies of her mate and family were not here, she hadn’t killed anyone…

“The challenge...that had to be my challenge…” She breathed and stood.

She was suddenly looking around sharply and tears brimmed her eyes seeing Bickslow stand to look at her in surprise, followed a moment later by curious green eyes when Mest leaned to see what Bickslow was looking at, a moment later the man was on his back, the wind knocked out of him, being covered in frantic watery kisses, pulled into a crushing embrace and he incredulously kissed her back, fisting a hand in thick golden hair, he felt her distress, her grief and joy and knew it was directed at him...why he had no idea but he’d been through too many battles, seen too much to question things at times like these, his beautiful fiery vixen needed to affirm he was hers, alive, well, he got it, why didn’t matter.

She kissed him until they were both breathless, and loved him even more because he didn’t push her away and demand to know what had gotten into her, he knew she needed this and he just gave of himself without questions. Trusted she had a good reason.

“I love you.” She said against his lips and he smiled...barely two weeks they had been together, just the flight to Bellduar...but it was enough, time was a thief, and the world had no place for the indecisive, hesitation bred pain more often than not and tomorrow was not guaranteed. His life had taught him those things.

He held her face in his hands, kissing away the tears on her cheeks “I love you too Emi…” He said softly and she grinned, and lunged, his head slamming into the ground with the force of her kiss and he grunted but grinned, his chuckle cut off by her tongue plunging into his mouth.

Bickslow grinned, he had no clue why Emi had shot over here like hell itself was after her, or why she’d tackled Mest and was kissing the man senseless, but he was too smart and knew his little sister too well to disturb her. Heaving a sigh he turned to Freed. “So...wanna play some cards or something?”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The guild was chaotic as usual, and she found herself sitting at a table, surrounded by friends and those she saw as kin. Carla was sitting at the end of the table, playing a game of cards with Happy, Lily, and Natsu, while Lucy was sitting in Cris's lap with her legs stretched out across Gajeels legs as well. She was so happy for her sister to have finally managed to claim her mates, and watched with a smile as Lucy fiddled with the hair that had been restrained into a braid on Cris, it's end caught in her fingers. 

Glancing to the side, she saw Cobra sitting with the Thunder Legion at the next table, and she could only roll her eyes at the sneaking glance she caught Cobra send Freed who had his nose buried in his most recent research. Shifting her gaze once more, this time to the other end of the table she was sitting at, she could see Emzadi nuzzling into Mest's side as they enjoyed a meal together, and let out a quiet sigh of longing. She wished Van would arrive already, she wanted to see if he wanted to go on a small job with her, just to spend some time together. 

“Heya handsome, how about you and me get out of here for some fun tonight?” 

Blinking, Wendy turned her gaze towards the bar, hearing Cana greet someone, and blanched at the sight she saw there, feeling the burn of betrayal slamming into her chest.

Van was leaning back against the bar, elbows propped against the edge of it, an amused smirk quirking his lips even as Cana pressed herself against him on one side, and Mira ran a hand over his shoulder and down his chest on his other side, fingers fiddling with the ends of his loose hair. She could see they were both fiddling with the buttons and latches on his clothes, and felt anger and doubt swell strongly within her. Shoving herself upright, she was about to swing a leg over the bench to go stop them, but unfortunately she caught the attention of the others, and she was quick to be stopped.

“What's the matter child?” Carla asked, twisting in place with a soft smile, running concerned eyes over her charge. 

“Are you alright Wendy?” Lucy asked, tilting her head slightly, fingers still playing with Cris's hair. 

“Oh uh, yea I'm fine, I was just going to go and ask Van if he wanted to go on a job with me.” Wendy explained with a small smile, shifting her gaze back to the bar and feeling the table under her fingers splinter when her smile fell, seeing that Van was now in a heavy make-out session with Mira, a hand gripping part of her ass, even as Cana latched her mouth onto his neck, a hand of her own gripping a handful of his hair. 

Seeing her react that way, the others were quick to glance over their shoulders and wince before turning back to her. 

“Oh honey....” Lucy trailed off with a look full of pity, reaching out to pat Wendy's still clenched hand. 

“Child, I told you it would do you no good trying to get his attention. You're still far too young, and inexperienced for a man like him. He's just proving my point by giving attention to those two trollops.” Carla said with a sniff and nod, turning back to the cards in her hand. 

“Wendy...I tried to warn you....I love my brother dearly...but he isn't one to be tied down....and he hasn't handled a virgin in years. He's not going to be looking for what I know you deserve.” Cris said with a sigh, shaking his head at the look of utter defeat he saw settling over her.

“Besides, do you think any of your kin would let someone like him anyone near you?” Gajeel huffed, shooting one last look over his shoulder at his currently busy younger brother-in-law before turning back to the young dragon he had claimed as kin. “We would know if someone worthy of you had come along, and after threatening him thoroughly, we might let him close, but he'd have to get through us first. Besides, he's not going to want a kid like you.”

“But that's...that can't be right! I mean, my dragon's been-”

“Been what? You've haven't gone through a season yet, so you're dragon won't know anything yet, and I really don't think it'd go for a play boy like that for someone as pure and innocent as you.” Laxus spoke up from the other table, drawing her attention and shaking his head at her. “I've known Vander for years little one, he ain't good for ya.”

Blinking large, hurt filled eyes at those she had taken in as kin, Wendy drew herself up, pulling her shoulders back even as she lifted her chin. She HAD been through seasons, she’d been through 4 of them damn it and while she knew everyone played off the fact she left when the others did as her taking a vacation and nobody would acknowledge her experiencing the heat just like the other slayers did it was no different than Carla making her wear boxy childish clothes and baggy dresses to hide her bust and hips.

“I'll show each of you, I'm going to go ask him about the job, and see what he says. If he says yes, I'll go on it without any of you.” Wendy snapped, glaring and fighting the burning in her eyes. Hearing cards being dropped, she looked back to see that Carla had jumped to her feet.

“Excuse me?! I think not missy! Being alone with a man like that is too dangerous! You don't know what a man like him will try to do!” Carla snapped, crossing her arms over her own torso. 

“Well which is it then? Will he not want anything to do with me, or will he want me so much that he steals my innocence? It can't be both ways Carla!”

“Fine! Go and talk to him, and when he hurts you by rejecting you, don't come crying to me!”

“Fine, and if he does accept me, and he is who I think he is, I want an apology from each of you!” Wendy snarled before spinning and stalking away from them, heading right for the still busy trio at the bar. 

“Child! Child what do you think you're doing?! You can't seriously think about doing anything here?! Wendy!” Carla called before activating her wings, to go after her young charge. 

“Enough Carla, I have to try!” Wendy snarled, and with a wave of her hand, a gust of wind blew Carla back a few feet, giving Wendy a chance to reach the still making out trio. Seeing Miras hand openly between Vanders legs and Canas gripping his ass as Mira kissed him and Cana sucked on his neck...it made the dragon in her stir, rage rise inside of her and she stood square where she cleared her throat loudly. He was hers, her mate, they had no right to even touch him. She watched as the sound caught their attention and they pulled apart, turning towards her, but the wine red eyes were the ones that captivated her the most made her breath stall and her heart warm, her blood heat in her veins...he was so...stunning. 

“Oh hey little one, what's up?” Van asked, keeping an arm around Mira and Cana on either side of him who were watching her with disinterest. She could smell the arousal pumping off of all three of them, and while she could tell Van was patient, her other two friends were quite obviously impatiently waiting for her to say her piece so they could send her on her way.

“Um, hi Van, I was actually going to ask if you'd be willing to go on a job with me this afternoon, so we could spend some time together and get to know each other better like we talked about.” Wendy murmured with a small smile, feeling her cheeks heat slightly in a blush even as she tucked her hands behind her back to keep from reaching for him too soon.

“Sorry Bella, I see that look in your eyes, and while normally I'd consider it, I know many of the slayers would have my ass if I agreed to going anywhere alone with you. Plus, I know you have a mate out there somewhere for you, and I don't want that title because I don’t do commitments. For me, pleasure is pleasure, and the world is a buffet. I am flattered you'd think to ask though.” Vander said with a soft smile before stepping forward to lead Cana and Mira away, Cana brushing her to side even as Carla arrived at Wendys shoulder in time to see the crestfallen look that crossed her face, and tears that welled in her eyes. 

“I told you this would happen, really Wendy...a man like that...why would you ever think he would stop being the playboy he is for a little girl...really the very idea…” Carla sniffed and Wendy shook her head, eyes going pale and she snarled at the exceed.

“You’re wrong! All of you are WRONG! I am a grown woman damn it and FUCK all of you for not ever acknowledging that, I HATE these clothes Carla!!” She ripped away the boxy high necked knee length dress she was in, standing before the guild in her panties and bra while she ripped the ribbons holding her hair in pigtails out.

“WENDY!” Carla cried in horror. 

“Shut up!!I’m done with this! I’m done with being treated like a fucking doll, like a child just because nobody wants to see me as the woman I fucking AM! My magic can’t grow because all of you won’t let ANY of me grow and FUCK YOU for that! Vander Pradesh is my mate!!” She roared, ignoring the gasps.

The laughing though had her eyes narrowing. Cana and Mira were laughing.

“Your mate?! Honey this is way too much man for you!” Cana said and suddenly Vander was naked...standing there, Mira and Cana on either side of him, completely naked and Wendy blushed, averting her eyes.

“You can’t even look at him! How are you going to claim him if you can’t even look at him?! Come on little girl! Too innocent to even look at a nice dick? It’s big too, longer and thicker than most I’ve seen, he’ll probably even be a lot of man for me and I’ve fucked dozens and dozens of men. A little virgin like you? You don’t even know how to get him hard do you?” Cana sneered and Wendy was breathing raggedly, tears stinging her eyes.

“I can teach her..” Vander said softly and she felt hope in her again until Mira laughed.

“Teach her?! How? She can’t even look at you without your clothes on, how's she going to get you going huh handsome? Forget her, let her go play with little boys, she’s not old enough for a man like you...you let a couple of women show you a good time…” Mira purred and Wendy looked up, glaring at Mira, then met Vanders eyes…

The wine colored depths were warm..inviting...open and as Mira and Cana started sliding their hands over his body, kissing his skin he watched her.

“Wendy...it’s all up to you…” He said and she snarled, rushing forward, she shoved Cana off and kicked Mira in the hip to send her flying away, standing before her mate then staring up into his dark eyes in wonder.

“You’re mine...my mate…” She said and he smiled faintly.

“Prove it...touch me like you want me.” He said and she drew a breath, lunging, one hand gripping a fistful of thick black hair and pulling his mouth down to hers while her other hand slid down his abdomen and though her hand trembled, she wrapped her fingers around his flacid member and he smiled against her lips.

“You pass…”

Wendy blinked, looking up at the clear sky and sucking in a breath before looking around. A short distance away she saw Emzadi on Mest, the couple decidedly making out and her eyes sought her own mate, finding him a few feet away digging through his pack he pulled out a shimmering black blanket and his long fingers worked over the material and his magic flowed through it making it thicker.

“Vander..” She said softly, sitting up and he dropped everything, snapping those beautiful dark eyes to her before, in a swift fluid move he was there and she was lunging up throwing her arms around him, slamming the man backwards and pinning him while she kissed him, running her hands over his chest and then swallowing her embarrassment to slide those still shaking hands over his thighs, along the inside of one to tentatively touch what she’d been just about...terrified of.

It made no sense at all, she was a healer, she’d read and studied human anatomy, Gods knew she’d seen Grays hanging out just about every day since she’d joined Fairy Tail but all of that clinical knowledge, it wasn’t what this was. This was intimacy, this was her mate, she was going to lose her virginity to this man, have a part of his body inside of hers joining them...pleasuring them...finally releasing his seed into her body…

The whole thing, that Vander was going to...be inside of her, they were going to be intimate, he was going to see every inch of her body, and from what he’d whispered to her...lick and kiss and taste every inch of her too...and it was the act of having sex, something she’d grown up being told was dirty and immoral and something she shouldn’t think about because she was always forever “Too young” according to...everyone.

It thrilled and terrified her, frightened her, excited and embarrassed her and the tidal wave of feelings the idea stirred had kept her holding him at bay, when his fingers had brushed the side of her breast, or dipped farther to the inside of her thigh she’d almost start hyperventilating in anxiety. But nobody was going to claim her mate for her, she had to be strong enough, woman enough..Dragon enough...to claim him or he would never be hers. She really could lose him.

So as her fingers traced him and he drew in a sharp breath of surprise, she almost snatched her hand back but then he purred, and broke their kiss tipping his head back and baring his throat and the dragon inside of her churned eagerly, oh how badly she wanted him…

“Wendy...Mi Bella Brezza...ahh!...don’t stop...touch me…” He whispered and she growled, cupping him and closing her hand on him, eyes almost whiting out when he bucked his hips up, thrusting into her hand then arched his tall hard muscled body into hers and caught her lips again in a burning kiss.

The pair was so consumed...and really Vander wouldn’t have cared regardless, they didn’t notice everyone present had stopped and was staring smiling at them.

“Little Dragoness is finally starting to grow her fangs in...she may be claiming my brother sooner than we thought.” Emzadi said softly, fingers running through Mests hair, she was still laying on top of him, nowhere near done cuddling him yet.

“Wendy’s always been exceptional.” Mest said with a grin, turning back a moment later to tip his chin up and catch Emzadis lips, she wasn’t done and neither was he, he’d felt her grief, her soul deep pain and sorrow, and needed to reconnect as badly as she did.

Bickslow turned away from the sight, looking at Freed and kicking his foot to get the man out of his wide eyed stare. The Rune mage jumped and blushed, quickly turning away and looking at his cards.

They would wait for the others, keep watch over them all, it was still early in the day. He rubbed at his chest, feeling a strange discomfort and looked around carefully for a moment before returning to his cards.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were back home, back in Sabertooth, and they looked around in the messy room that made up the guild masters office. It looked just the same as when they had left, and they were quick to grin at each other before hurrying from the room, and heading to the main hall of their guild where they could hear the low murmur of the members interacting. Pausing at the railing of the second floor, they glanced down to find the day was busy with members eating their meal at the bar or tables, a handful of people were at the job board, and others were playing various games or chatting with drinks at their elbows. 

“Master Sting?” 

Turning their gaze to the right, Sting and Rogue saw Minerva staring up at them from below, looking at them with a guarded look as her eyes shifted from Sting to Rogue and back again. 

“Yes Minerva?” Sting asked with a smile, enjoying the feeling of home that was seeping into him. 

“What is HE doing here?” She asked bluntly, nodding her head towards Rogue with narrowed eyes, causing them both to freeze in place and frown. 

“I'm sorry...what?” Sting asked, blinking as he tried to get his stalled brain to start working again. 

“I think we all want to know what he's doing here. We saw him come in with you, but he was kicked out after the whole Eclipse Gate chaos, and banned from ever coming back. So why is he here now?” Minerva asked again, eyes narrowing on Rogue, even as Stings eyes swung around to look at him, eyes wide, and seeing Rogues face pale further.

“Minerva...what are you talking about? He's been helping run this place since it happened....” Sting stated, turning back only to find every single member of the guild was now watching them with harsh disdain in their eyes. 

“No, what are you talking about Sting? We told you after the bit with the Eclipse gate that if you were going to try and keep him around then you might as well sign the guild over to someone else and leave with him, as we didn't want what he had done to tarnish the reputation we had managed to build back up. You kicked him out after that, and kept the title of Master, claiming this was your home and you wouldn't just leave it. You know I don't forget anything, not with my magic. Are you going back on your word then? Trying to bring him back?” Rufus asked, stepping forward to stand by Minerva, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

“I don't understand....you....agreed to kick me out after that? Was everything since then nothing more than a lie?” Rogue asked quietly, eyes fixated on the railing his hands were gripping, the wood splintering, and from the corner of his eye he could see Frosch down on the lower leve, sitting on a table next to Lector, watching them closely. 

“What?! How can you even ask that?!” Sting demanded, anger making his words a growl as he twisted to face Rogue.

“I can ask that because I know how important Sabertooth has become for you. I know how determined you were that no one would look down on this guild any more. And how can anyone do anything but that when the man who created such trouble, such chaos, nearly took out all of mankind by bringing back murderous dragons, is associated with you?”

“But that's not you! That was future you!”

“Exactly Sting! Future me! It can still happen!” Rogue snarled, spinning around, causing Sting to step back in shock. It wasn't the growl, the words, or even the anger pulsing off of his friend that had him frozen in shock. Instead it was the waves of fear, of despair, of self-hatred and the tears catching at the corner of Rogues eyes that had Sting frozen in place. 

Had Rogue still been suffering under all of these fears, all of this self-loathing this entire time? What kind of friend was he to not see it? Not be able to tell when Rogue was having a harder time getting through day as the memories of his past was haunted by the possibilities of the future he had seen himself become? What kind of friend was he that he hadn't seen how someone he had seen as his best friend was suffering every day?

What else had he missed?

Was Minerva right? Had he made that agreement and then conveniently forgotten for himself to keep Rogue close? Had he been lying to his best friend all of this time? 

What had he done?!? 

He growled, no...he wouldn’t do this...he would never consider it, had it flitted through his brain he would have tossed it aside like the trash it was.

Rogue was everything to him...they had even...played together, shared passion together, comforted each other and he refused to believe for a moment that hadn’t happened or it hadn’t meant anything. Hell they had fucked a Dragoness together and that had been incredible...and it had taught him just how much he wanted his dark and shadowy friend…

Ignoring the sounds of indignation and uproar from the guild he grabbed Rogue and pulled him to him, kissing his for al he was worth, and at first Rogue just stiffened, an angry growl rumbling up from him, but gradually...he softened, and the hard lips became pliable, and a hand slid up to his hip.

“I never would push you away…” He breathed gripping the back of Rogues head so their foreheads pressed together. “We stay together, and if that means we leave Sabertooth? Well...fuck Sabertooth if it’s still the anti-family bullshit guild Jeima had it as...that’s not what I want.” He said loudly.

“We...we aren’t mates…” Rogue breathed and Sting shrugged “Not yet...maybe never, but we’ll always be what we are...the best of friends Rogue...Ryos...so, here or there or anywhere...we stick together, if we get mates? They’ll really need to be close friends too…” He chuckled and Rogue smiled hesitantly.

“I could turn…” He started and Sting shook his head with a growl “No...you without me isn’t an option, I KNOW about that shit now, you try to absorb my magic and I’ll kick your fucking ass until you stop, then we’ll get drunk and fool around and be fine...trust me.” He grinned and Rogue rolled his eyes, finally nodding and they both heard.

“You pass…”

When they sat up Bickslow and Freed both stood, coming over to check on them, but when Rogue lunged and started kissing Sting Bickslow snorted, abruptly throwing his hands up and turning back to go sit down, grabbing Freed by his jacket and dragging him along with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

He was with Crime Sorciere, back in his concealing cloak, moving with silence, those he considered his family surrounding him. Dawn had arrived a number of hours before, but they were on a set path, and wanted to get to their destination before night fell, and nerves were thick in the air. The air was cool and crisp, their breathes showing up in light clouds before them. 

Dawns light speckled their path and while not a word was said, they each knew that by the end of the day, they would know where they would go next in their adventures. Out of all of them though, Cobra felt he had the most to be worried about, and the tension that sat on his shoulders was sure to make his spine snap at any moment. The regret he carried, it tasted like day old milk that had been left out in baking sun for a few hours and his stomach turned with it, and he flat out refused to let the hope that he could taste coming from the others settle on him, as he knew he had no reason to be given the sanctuary he was certain the others would receive. 

For now though, he would walk, and stew in his own worries, his own regrets, until he knew for certain where things would go

A number of hours later found them at the outskirts of Magnolia, hoods drawn to hide their faces as they traversed through the city, eyes keen and watching the shadows as they eased their way silently through the afternoon crowds. Soon enough they found themselves on the steps leading to the Fairy Tail guild, and even from here they could hear the noise coming from within. Pausing for a moment, they each drew their own steadying breaths, fighting the nerves that clenched in the pit of their stomachs before continuing up the steps. 

Cobra took an extra moment, continuing to take deep slow breaths when he could tell his body wanted to start to hyperventilate as he watched his fellow guild mates climb the stone steps and push through the heavy wooden front doors. He waited until the doors swung shut behind them, and then waited a moment more. He wanted to try and get in unnoticed, see if he could speak with Markarov alone before trying to join Fairy Tail, but he was, in all honesty, afraid.

Taking another deep, bracing breath, he climbed the steps and slowly, carefully, eased into the guild hall, was about to ease along the wall to avoid the chaos between the main door and the bar but it appeared that luck was not on his side that day. 

“What do you think you're doing here?!” 

Shit. Shit. Shit please no. Not her. Just about anyone but her. The mantra in his head stalled after he winced before he carefully turned and met fear filled and furious mocha eyes. He wasn't ready for this shit! He felt the regret that had already been creating a ball of twisting nerves in his stomach double in size, and had to swallow the bile that was threatening to make a sudden appearance. He had enough regret in his life, most of it centered around her at this point, and he didn't want to add throwing up on her to that fucking list!

He could feel his stomach clenching in regret and self-hatred at the fear in her eyes. The anger he could handle, anger was quicker to fade with her, but he after hearing the way her soul sounded from so long ago, when he had tried to feed her to a idiotic giant fucking metal guppy, he couldn't stomach knowing she was still afraid of him. He had done a lot of things in his life, but this, this was his biggest regret, that he had not been able to move on from.   
“Um...Hi Tink.” He answered softly, his body instinctively slumping slightly, his shoulders curling in on himself and his head lowering even as he tried not to meet her eyes head on. He should've known this wouldn't be this easy. 

“Don't fucking 'Hi Tink' me, what the hell makes you think you're welcome here?” Lucy hissed, body tense, hands curling into fists at her sides. He could smell the fear pumping off of her in waves, knew that it was taking every last bit of will she had to stay where she was. Gulping hard, he kept his head tilted down, eyes on the floor, fighting the urge to run. She deserved to get everything out, to rage at him, hurt him, he knew physically and verbally she could, and she had earned that right. 

“Miss Lucy? Are you alright?” Another voice asked, accompanying the sound of solid, sure footsteps, and he had to bite back a whimper as he heard the whisper of the refined mans soul that joined them, echoed by the darkness of the magic that twisted through the man. He could hear that the man had regrets, but he could also hear the acceptance and he honestly didn't know how the man had managed it.

“Yes Freed, I just stopped Cobra before he could come further into the guild. I don't understand why he's here.”

“From what I overheard with the rest of his small guild speaking with the Master, they are hoping to join our guild.” Freed answered softly, and Cobra swallowed hard again, raising just his eyes to run over the elegantly put together form of Fairy Tails resident rune mage. From his gleaming boots, to his pressed pants, and coat that clung to just the right spots. Shifting his own indigo eye ever so slightly, he found a single teal blue eye watching him closely, but closed off, nearly cold, and he had to fight the urge to shiver. 

Something about that gaze looking at him that way didn't sit right with him, and he didn't understand why, but he wanted to see it filled with warmth, towards him. Hell he wanted any gaze to warm on him, not to go cold, but he knew he’d done nothing to earn that.

“I know that Freed, and I understand why the others are being allowed to join, they regret what happened in the past, and will work to try and atone for those questionable choices they made, but I don't think he should. He came in after everyone else, slinking in like the snake he is, obviously he doesn't regret what he did, or he would've come in with them!” Lucy snapped, eyeing Cobra with disdain and disgust, even as she crossed her arms under her substantial chest. 

“Miss Lucy-” Freed started to admonish, lifting a hand towards Cobra who was quick to step back with a quick shake of his head. 

“No, it's alright. She has every right to say what she's wants.” Cobra cut in quickly, taking a deep breath as he turned towards Lucy, keeping his face devoid of any emotion. “I do regret what I did Lucy. I regret every bad choice I've ever made in my life that I have to live with every single day. I've eve managed to come to terms with those regrets because they've helped shape me to become who I am today. But I've yet to come to terms with my greatest regret, and that is what I did to you. I was hoping to work towards proving that regret to you, in anyway that may be possible, but I understand also that you're afraid of me, and that's the last thing I want you to live with everyday. I'll head out now, so you don't have to experience that, and you won't hear from me again. If you could just let the others know, I'd appreciate it. Thank you.” With that, Cobra turned back towards the main doors, pulling them open and beginning to step through.

He paused then, turning and looking back at the pair, narrowing his eye. “You’re not real.” He growled and Lucy and Freed both gaped at him, Lucys eyes brimming with anger.

“How dare you…” She started and he turned walking back in and holding a hand up

“Nope, not real...none of this is real….” He looked around glaring and there was a chuckle from the bar as everyone went quiet and the once noisy guildhall fell silent.

A tall man with shoulder length golden hair turned from the bar, Cobra had never seen him before and, he suddenly realized, every person here, including Lucy whose soul usually sang like wild, was silent in EVERY way. He heard nothing, not even from the tall blonde who was the only one not frozen in place silent.

“You’re impressively attentive and observant.” He said regarding Cobra with shockingly bright blue eyes.

Cobra tilted his head “You’re not...all real either.” He said, finding no scent, yes, in addition to no sounds there were no scents either, why the fuck hadn’t he noticed that during the long ass walk here? Could have saved his legs.

“I am not, I am a shadow, and memory imprinted into a spell that permeates this city. I am what remains of the Thunder Dragon Mezas, Mate of the Storm Queen Baristrasza. How did you know they were not real?” He asked and Cobra glanced at the frozen Lucy and Freed.

“You got greenie right, but Lucy? No, she forgave me a long time ago, she wouldn’t bust my balls like that. I was sincere, I’d have walked away because I know her and wouldn’t put her through any pain, but she would never have let me turn away from her, sure as fuck wouldn’t have let me reach the door.” He said and Mezas smiled.

“Truly has the makings of a fine Queen. “ He said and Cobra smirked at him.

“If her mates ever stop fucking each other long enough for her to claim them.” He observed and Mezas laughed.

“Yes well, male Dragons are the wild cards, you need to let them sort it out, do not interfere with that, for each of them coming together is a test they must pass on their own. The broods will need them strong, they will need all of you strong.” He said.

“So what now?” Cobra demanded, looking around at the fake guild hall with disdain.

“You’ve passed. Return to your friends, when all of the challenges are completed, those who pass their tests will be able to enter the nest, do NOT try to enter it alone, the nest needs all strong enough to reach it to enter together.” Mezas said firmly.

Cobra was about to open his mouth again when the world went dark.  
He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eye with a growl, Bickslow reached him first, holding out a hand to help him to his feet.

“Fucking crazy ass Dragons and their fucking crazy ass tests and shit.” Cobra snarled, but gratefully accepted the canteen held out to him, drinking down the crisp moonwater and feeling better almost immediately he looked around, saw Emzadi cuddling with Mest, Wendy…

“Holy shit...is little bit…” He trailed off, Wendy was decidedly feeling her mate right the hell up and Vander was letting her, encouraging her, keeping his hands off of her but writhing against her and Wendy was kissing the hell out of the leather clad boscan, her hands all over him.

“Yep.” Bickslow said popping the “p” before chuckling and heading back to rejoin Freed. 

“Come on man, Laxus, Cristoff, Gajeel and Lucy haven’t woke up yet so have a seat.” He offered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The shadows were his safe haven. They were the only place he felt he had been fully accepted. His past haunted him, even in the shadows, and that was where he went to remind himself of why he did the things he did now. 

He craved acceptance in the light like he needed air to breathe, but he knew the actions of his past were too much to overcome and could only continue to straddle the line between light and dark. From the shadows of the guild, he watched those he had hurt so much in the past. Especially her. He knew he felt drawn to her, and he didn't understand why. Sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around her, was the man he felt even more drawn to, until the feeling was a deep ache.

His dark hair with its blue sheen reminded him so much of the shadows he spent more than half of his life in. Her light golden hair, glowing against the dark like a star, pulled at him, beckoning him to join them in the light. But he couldn't. His heart, his soul were too dark to belong with them. Every night, he dreamt of what he had done to so many others. What he had done to her, to her friend the little script mage. Their blood was on his hands, and even now in his shadows, he could feel the warm stickiness of their blood drying on his skin, stiffening his clothes. 

He remembered the way she had stood up to him, the way they all had, every last one of the fairies that had once thought were weak....but her eyes....the faintly glowing gold eyes that had looked at him with determination. That had been the turning point. He had beaten her down, broken her bones, made her blood spill, and still her determination had made her stand tall and face him head on. 

Swallowing hard against the lump of fear that was a constant presence in the pit of his stomach, he eased from the shadows and approached the two who he knew deserved each other far more than he deserved either of them. He was careful to sit on the other side of the woman he was feeling an increased pull towards, and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, but froze in horror as he saw his hand had shifted into razor sharp iron claws. He knew if he had touched her in that moment, not even her clothes would keep her safe from being scratched. 

He was quick to drop his hand, curling his fingers around the edge of the bench he was sitting on, shifting his gaze to the floor in front of him. He could feel his breath coming faster and he fought to calm his heart. The the smell...the smell wafted across his nose, teasing his senses, and he felt his mouth water. 

The coppery smell of blood mixed with strawberries and mint hit him in the gut like a iron punch and his gaze shot up to lock on two pairs of mocking eyes. As different as night and day, a pair of silver speckled midnight eyes next to golden eyes that reminded him of the stars that littered the night sky. Running his eyes over them both, he fought his bloodlust at the sight of Cris having teased the flesh of her neck just enough to cause a bead of blood to trail down, pooling in the dip of her collarbone. Shifting his gaze further, he saw where Lucy had dug her nails into Cris' bared shoulder, and saw the lines of blood smearing across her hand. 

At that point, he knew both of his hands were clawed, and digging deep grooves into the bench on either side of his legs. He met their gazes directly, uncertain as to why it appeared they were mocking him. 

“Poor little Gajy, always looking for acceptance, but never seeing it from those he claims to care about the most.” Lucy drawled, leaning back and exposing her neck further for Cris to nibble on more, even as she lifted her hand to lick at the blood covering it. 

“How can anyone accept him when he doesn't accept himself my mate?” Cris's voice was muffled against her skin, eyes canted up to watch him closely, an amused, mocking smirk curling the corners of his blood smeared lips. 

“I honestly don't know darling...but as long as he's weak, pathetic....hopeless....he'll never find a place here....and sure as hell not with either of us.....” With that statement, Lucy turned, meeting Cris's mouth with her own, and they dissolved into a moaning twisting pair of bodies. He could only watch on in horror, and pain, as the shadows slid up his legs and pulled him under once more, trapping him, images and the echoing screams of his past dancing around him, but he couldn't move his head. 

He couldn't look away from the image of Cris and Lucy mating with each other, casting him aside once more, back to the darkness, the shadows swirling around that view. Every moan, every pleasured scream, every sound of skin slapping against skin slamming into him with pinpoint accuracy, stabbing his heart painfully.

Cristoffs body stretching between Lucys spread legs, flanks dimpling as he thrust powerfully into her working them both toward an orgasm and when it came he watched in agonized horror as Cristoffs fangs sank into Lucys neck and she bent and sank her own into his shoulder.

Mated...they were mated...and in doing they were taking away the only two people he had ever dreamed of having a future with.

He knew it...they would never accept him...he was too damaged, too dark, too far in the shadows...he would never be with them the way he dreamed of.

Cristoff turned his head then and looked at him, desire in those silver eyes “Gajeel…” The big Boscan moaned and Gajeel made a decision...the moment Cristoffs hand lifted from Lucy and reached out toward him he threw all of it aside, the grief, the doubt, the pain and the past.

The Lunar Slayer...he was all Gajeel had ever dreamed of and he wouldn’t let him go without a fight. Since when had he ever found a damn thing worth anything at all he hadn’t had to fight for anyway?

He gripped that hand, using it to pull him from the shadows and lunging in, kissing those full lips as Cristoff rolled to his side and Gajeel sprawled across Lucy in order to kiss him, touch him. Cristoff moaned as Gajeels claws slid over him and Lucy was pushing his long black hair aside, her warm lips on Gajeels neck her hands sliding over his back as he kissed Cristoff.

“You pass…” Came a smug voice and Gajeel snarled when Cristoff and Lucy vanished out from under him. Turning he glared up at a tall blonde man with glowing blue eyes.

“I envy you and your future with them...I too was once one of two mates to a great Queen and I loved both of my mates with all of my being...I was not the reluctant one...like you, but I know what I see in you is like what I saw and felt in my mate...you have a ways to go..but you will get there...you have passed this challenge Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana. Return...be ready...when the one you love comes from his challenge, he won’t be….well…”

In the next moment Gajeel found himself laying where he had fallen...and sat up in a rush, looking around him, seeing Cobra sitting shaking his head and running a hand over his face, Sting and Rogue...making out… Laxus Lucy and Cristoff were all three still out, Wendy was wow...Wendy was seriously making out with Vander and Emzadi was cuddled with Mest talking quietly.…

His eyes stayed fixed on Cristoff, worried about the warning the blonde man had given him…one of two mates...was that real? Was he really Cristoffs AND Lucys? Were they both to be his? Cristoff had already declared it, called him his mate, and nothing Gajeel had ever heard had ever sounded that good, but Lucy too?

“Here.” A canteen was thrust in his face and he gave Cobra a glare but took it. He drank down several deep swallows, feeling Cristoffs moonwater restoring him and almost smiling about it being Cristoffs magic that again made him feel better even while the man was passed right the fuck out a few feet away.

“You are...their mate. Tinks been tearing herself up inside over it too, dragons got her needing you both, and you’re right...Cristoffs already accepted it, accepted her just like he has you so...get over it, count yourself lucky as fucking hell because Tinks a great woman and Cristoff is a good guy.” Cibra said in a low quiet growl before snatching the canteen back and going to sit with the others.

Gajeel huffed, but stood, and went and sat by Cristoff...he didn’t want to be far from him, felt that something was...wrong.. Lucy seemed alright, hurting...but alright, but there was something deeper happening with Cristoff, he was the son of the last living great Queen, he bore more of the magic they were dealing with than anyone except maybe Lucy, and all of the broods called to him..he was immersed in this all deeply...and...something was happening and Gajeel felt uneasy because his mate was...suffering some sort of terrible crisis and...was out of his reach..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

He was back in his gramps office. 

He wasn't sure how he had gotten back there, but maybe it was a good thing. They'd been pushing hard for weeks now, and he found that he was desperately missing his gramps, and home. Letting out a weary sigh, he leaned back in his chair in front of Markarovs desk, and let his head roll back to the leather covered back rest. 

He was so glad the push, the pull, the near insane need to find something...something that was very important, was gone, and he could breath easily again. It didn't exactly feel right, but he could breath without feeling like there was something pressing down on his chest. He didn't know what it was but with the pressure, the stress of whatever it was, gone, he found himself starting to lightly doze, slowly sliding a bit deeper into the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. He was just about to slide into a much needed nap when he heard the door to his gramps office swing open. 

Blinking slightly bleary eyes, he was quick to sit up, rubbing rough hands over his face before twisting to face his gramps....and he felt a wave of icy dread wash over him. He felt every drop of blood leave his face, felt the breath rush from his lungs, felt his jaw drop in shock, and knew that there would be holes in arms of the chair from where the his fingers ripped into the material. His gramps walked in, serious as ever, and right behind him was someone he thought he had lost to death many years ago. 

Tall, beautiful, hair as golden yellow as his that fell in endless waves to the small of her back, and eyes as stormy blue as his own stared at back at him, filled with sad disappointment. 

“Mother?” Laxus breathed, shoving to his feet, standing taller than her by only a handful of inches. He couldn't keep his eyes from running over her delicate yet strong features. It had been so long since he had actually stopped to look at the single picture he had of her sitting on the hearth at home. It was only now, seeing her in full life size, that he realized just how much he took after her. Sure he had his fathers nose and jaw, but her eyes, the shape and color of them, the arch of her brows, the curve of her lips, and the color of her hair...all features that had very strongly stamped itself onto him. 

“Hello Laxus, your grandfather and I need to speak with you. You'll want to take a seat.” She said calmly, her face devoid of any emotion, but the disappointment in her eyes spoke volumes, and he felt a knot of nerves begin to twist uncomfortably in his stomach. When she waved a hand towards the seat he had already been sitting in, he eased back into it, watching her carefully.

“Alright....what's going on?” Laxus asked, his voice calm and flat even as his heart beat a staccato pattern against his ribs. 

“Laxus my boy....” Markarov started, and Laxus was hesitant to take his eyes off of his long lost mother, wanting to take in every aspect of her for as long as possible, but he knew he needed to pay attention to whatever this was concerning. Swallowing against the ball of fear bouncing around his insides, he turned to his grandfather, and fought the urge to whimper at the cold, devoid eyes staring back at him. 

This wasn't right, his grandfather was always full of laughter, full of life and warm smiles, eager and waiting to give warm embraces to those who need it. The only time Markarov had a look like this was when he was facing off against his enemies, those who had hurt those Markarov saw as his children or his family. He couldn't think of a single reason why he would be getting that look directed at him now. 

“Laxus....after a long, extended, difficult conversation with your mother....we've come to a decision concerning the consequences of your actions during Fantasia and what you called the Thunder Palace.”

Ice. 

There was nothing but ice in his veins now, ripping through him, leaving agony behind. 

He couldn't move. 

He couldn't breathe. 

He didn't understand. 

“Laxus.....as difficult as this may be for you, it is as equally difficult for us.” Markarov continued gravely. “After everything that has happened....we are dismissing you from the guild. Until you can find a way to redeem yourself, Fairy Tail is not the place for you. We are based on nakama, and how we interact, help, and strengthen each other. You have shown that you feel this is a weak method, and base true strength on an individuals power alone. For that reason, you can no longer be a part of this family, or stand to inherit the position of guild master.” With this Markarov was quick to slash a hand through the air, a wave of power leaving him to rip open Laxus' shirt, exposing his guild mark for a split moment before removing it. 

Gasping, Laxus slammed back into the chair at the pain he felt with the removal of his mark, the piece of himself that he had developed a deep pride and even deeper love for, it was just...gone. A strangled whimper left him as he lifted a hand to rub at the now bare and tender spot, turning watering eyes towards his mother, still seeing a strong level of disappointment in eyes so similar to his own.

“Y-you agreed to this?” Laxus whispered, pained, a feeling of betrayal washing through him. 

“I did, as much as it hurts me to do so. You've lost your sense of self-worth along the way son, ever since your father implanted that lacrima into you, your pride in your nakama, and your sense of right and wrong have warped dangerously. We cannot have that in his guild where those qualities are what help our strength as a whole, and we cannot have a guild master who does not have those beliefs in himself, let alone at all.”

Staring at her, at the woman he had thought to have lost so very long ago, he had never imagined that if he had ever been given a chance to see her, that this was how it would turn out. After a moment of tense silence, filled with the shuddering of his breaths, he shifted his gaze back to his grandfather, the man who had become more like a father to him then a grandfather in the last number of years. 

“So that's it then?” Laxus managed to force out through a tight throat, his voice thick with repressed emotion. 

“It is.”

“The Thunder Legion? I made them take part, all three of them didn’t want to, tried to talk me out of it...please Gramps...all three of them would be lost without the guild...Bickslow especially, he needs Fairy Tail…” he said tightly and Makarov nodded.

“I will handle each of them separately but I know it was you who did this Laxus, and on you the bulk of the responsibility lies, you used your closest friends and forced them, using their loyalty for you to hurt everyone they cared about...I do know that.”

Dropping his gaze, Laxus gulped, nodded once, then drew on his power and with a building shaking clap of thunder, he was in the middle of Magnolia forest, the trees and wildlife the only witness to the roar of anguish that tore free from him.

He fell to his knees gripping his hair and shaking his head. It didn’t make sense...he grit his teeth, he had to go tell the Thunder Legion, they were going to be upset...who was he kidding, they were going to be beyond upset...but he owed it to them.

He had to pack, leave...go Gods knew where..and he had this nagging feeling he’d done this all before…

The world shifted around him, he relived his goodbyes to his friends, Bickslows whispered plea he go to Bosco. The scenes slowed as he went through the training he did with Cristoff...how the Lunar slayer had laid him on his ass, how Emzadi had beaten him time and again to show him he was NOT the unstoppable force he’d thought he was and only once he had control...had reached a point that meditation finally put him in touch with the dragon soul inside of him could he come to a draw in spars with Cristoff and Emzadi...though Kaleb still beat his damn ass every fucking time.

No amount of peace. mental calm and stability could get him around the big blonde Mindbender. 

The last conversation he had with Kaleb came up and the scenes slowed.

“You’re there...you were saying you wanted to go to Tenrou...pay your respects to Fairy Tails first master, say your goodbyes and let Fairy Tail go?” Kaleb asked and Laxus had sat across the mans desk from him, nodding.

“I Can’t join a new guild until I do this...I think it’s the only thing left holding me back from finally beating your ass.” He’d smirked and Kaleb had smiled that damned knowing smile of his. Oh how Laxus wanted to wipe that away, see the man who was just a bit taller than him, just enough stronger...panting and unable to lay him out in the dirt like he’d done so many times over the last several months.

“We’ll see. I’ll make you a deal...you reach a point you can beat me? I’ll give you the Pelerno branch of White Sea to run. Make you a first Lieutenant.” He said and Laxus smiled, raising a brow.

“That all? Well shit Kaleb, here I thought I’d need to kneel between your legs and suck you off a few times to get there..” He smirked and Kalebs brow went up.

“I’ll consider your offer while you’re away, any kind of sex with me might just be possible depending on your mindset when you return.” He had said lightly and Laxus had grinned at him. He’d adjusted to Bosco, and to the relaxed views they had around sharing pleasures.

He’d also have to fucking blind not to notice Kaleb was, by far, the prettiest damn man he’d ever seen in his life and he’d been friends with Freed Justine for years, that little emerald haired wonder was pretty, Kaleb though...all that shimmering platinum colored hair and those pale lavender gray eyes, smooth tanned skin and full perfect looking lips in a strikingly masculine yet still beautiful face.

Laxus liked women...he REALLY liked women, he and Emzadi had had their share of really rough wild romps after their spars and he’d needed every moment of those experiences, but he’d also let himself indulge in some men since he’d been in Bosco, and Kaleb? Kaleb could make the straightest man open that other door, because he was just that beautiful. Add in the mans immense power, his intellect and his playful side that always showed up in little smiles and dancing light in those haunting eyes and yeah...if Kaleb asked, he’d share pleasure with the man.

That conversation had given him food for thought the whole trip to Tenrou, White Sea was waiting for him...but his heart had always belonged to Fairy Tail….

Did he deserve such a close knit family of a guild though? White Sea ran like a smoothly oiled machine, Kaleb had made it better than it had ever been, and it was strong, growing by the day. If he stepped into that spot in Pelerno he’d be successful, wealthy, and would learn under Kaleb to be an incredible Guildmaster. His past wouldn’t matter...White Sea did not know or care, his actions going forward would be all that mattered.

His friends though, yes he had Bickslows family, and he’d befriended some of Kalebs team, even gone on some jobs with them so he didn’t run out of money, but his nakama...they would never forget what he did, and he couldn’t ask them to, because he himself couldn’t forget.

Tenrou flashed, the scenes of that, of the fight with Grimoire heart, of him giving his power to Natsu, handing that fucking fire eating shit a whole new level to his magic as if Natsu needed another way to get “all fired up” telling Natsu someone with Fairy Tails symbol on them should bring down grimoire hearts leader…

Standing holding his friends hands as Acnalogia attacked them...sleeping for an entire year...being reinstated by Gildarts...taking Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy as kin...working to make amends… could he ever really though? Would he ever do enough to make up for that?

In the end his drive to do so had become part of him, had strengthened his convictions and removed the powermad need for perfection...had he gotten weak? He didn’t think so, he fought better than ever, he hadn’t tried Kaleb again yet...maybe he needed to…

A laugh stopped everything and suddenly he was sitting in the Fairy Tail guildhall, looking around in confusion...it was empty, completely empty except for a tall man with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

“You pass...my son.” He said and Laxus stared, mouth falling open, in an instant, hearing that voice, the one he’d heard in whispers inside of him...this was….

“Mezas...I am Mezas the Thunder Dragon...or well...a ghost left behind in this spell. You carry my true soul within you Laxus, I am proud that it is you who have my magic...my soul...and I needed to see where your feelings went, you struggle with self doubts and self depreciation but I see...you use it as a strength...a way to ground yourself...valuable when one handles lightning.” The dragon smiled.

The guild fell away and Laxus was standing in a field, before him a huge golden dragon stood, eyes glowing blue, long teeth bared with that same smile.

“I live within you now, reach more for me, work on your meditation more.” He said.

“Wait...I have so many questions…” Laxus said eyes wide. “How do I handle...my brothers and sisters...what am I supposed to do?!” He asked in a rush and Mezas lowered his head, Laxus stepping forward and in complete wonder, a feeling of awe and joy beyond any he’d known, he slid his hand over the smooth warm scales of his fathers golden snout and in the next moment, was wrapping his arms around it as the dragon nuzzled his chest.

“Follow your own heart my son...you know it’s true...and while you deny it...you also know its good, embrace that...a good heart is a powerful one. You will find your mate one day...but until you do...there is a Queen rising, a Tatsu will form and you will be part of it, bring all your strength...all of your love...to it. You’ll do fine…..” And in a moment, the wonderful feel of that affection was gone from his chest, from his arms and hands and when he sat up blinking he grabbed his chest, smiling...because he still felt it within him….

He looked around, seeing most everyone was up, but his smile fell, Lucy was still out, and so was Cristoff, and Gajeel was kneeling beside Cristoff, frowning, Bickslow sitting on the ground not far from the Lunar slayer as well, rocking and hugging his knees, mask on but the distinct glow of his magic distinct within it, tears emerging from under the mask as he sat shaking his head. He was by his friend in a moment. 

“Bix...what’s happening buddy...talk to me…” He said softly looking at Freed who was close by with wide worried eyes shaking his head.

“I...it hurts...I...I didn’t mean…” Bickslow choked, a sob wrenching through the tall man and Emzadi made a soft sound, wrapping herself around her brother making soft growling soothing noises trying to comfort and calm him, a frown of worry on her beautiful face. Kaleb stood nearby, frowning shaking his head, real fear on the Wizard Saints face that made Laxus’ blood run cold.. 

What was happening??!!


	12. Chapter 12

Bickslow sat near his brother, as the minutes ticked by he’d felt it more and more, this steady pain in his chest, in his whole being, until finally it triggered his magic and he saw these sickly tendrils flowing from him, somewhere in his soul, pulling from somewhere and steadily, one by one, latching onto his unconscious brother.

Cristoffs soul flaring, bright and strong, the shimmering beautiful lunar silver of it steady and sure even as it was bombarded by what was coming from Bickslow and Bickslow recognized these things...he’d kept them reined within himself his whole life...the grief and guilt and sick feeling of them always repulsed him yet they had been a part of him for as long as he could remember and now, now he couldn’t seem to contain them, they were being pulled from his control and right...right into Cristoff. He could see the shimmering radiance of the talisman on his brothers chest gleaming through his clothes, knew Nurems deepest soul borne magic when he saw it, and it was like that, and the golden magic of this place were doing this, dragging what had been held in him for so long out and pushing all of it, that terrible repulsive thing he’d held onto all his life, into his brother.

He felt it...his brothers love for him, saw the sweet silver of Cristoffs soul pulling those sickly tendrils in, reaching out to comfort Bickslows own golden soul even as it struggled but Bickslow knew this was wrong, this couldn’t happen, this was dangerous what was happening, Cristoff shouldn’t be doing this...it was dangerous...he was taking too much...those tendrils held on too hard….

He sat unable to do a damn thing, he fought, his magic trying to contain it all, trying to stop it but he just didn’t know how. So it continued, and he watched Cristoffs soul pull one off of Lucy and add it to what he held...no….no he couldn’t keep doing this…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

“Again!”

She panted. She cursed.   
She sweated. She ached.  
And currently she was thinking of how many ways she could Lucy kick her teammate into the stratosphere. Maybe hard enough to create her own gate and send her through to the celestial realm. Although, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't be that cruel to her spirits. 

Instead, she bent over where she stood, gasping for air, bracing her hands on her knees, as her teammates stood across from her, about a hundred and fifty feet separating them. Lifting her head ever so slightly, she saw the three of them standing with feet braced apart, arms crossed, confidence pumping off of them in waves. Erza stood before her, her piece of torso armor gleaming as always in the light, with Natsu to her right, pumping off just enough heat to make the air around him waver slightly, while Gray stood to her left, his ice magic making the ground at his feet just barely ice over. Just above them she could see Happy floating in the air, tail switching lazily.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed off her knees to straighten, drawing her shoulders back to stand tall before them, ignoring the trembling that racked her body. 

“I don't get why you're bothering to try with this Luigi, it's not like you're going to get very far with this.” Natsu's voice called out to her across the space between them, and she felt her body flushing with shame. 

“As much as it pains me to say it, fire dick has a point Lucy. Dark mages are attracted to your magic, for whatever reason, so you're always going to be gone after. If you weren't such good bait, and such a good distraction for jobs, I'd suggest you stay and help Mira at the guild. With how busy it gets at times, having the extra set of hands, or in your case multiple sets of hands with your spirits, you'd be more useful there.” Grays words hit her hard, and she gritted her teeth against the hard jerking and the sobs that wanted to escape her. 

“Besides Lushie, you're so heavy to carry all of time, especially when in a hurry! My wings and arms ache something bad after every time we have to swoop in and save you!” Happy whined, wings drooping even as he dropped down to sprawl on Natsu's head. 

A burst of gold followed Happy's words, and Lucy felt the pull on her magic as Capricorn made an appearance, bowing to her teammates in what appeared to be a greeting. She felt elation, knowing that her spirit would come to her aid, defending her against the hurtful words her teammates were throwing at her. But his next words had her heart cracking, and she stumbled back away from one of her favorite spirits. 

“I would like to apologize on Miss Lucys behalf Mr. Happy. And to the rest of you. Perhaps I have been a bit too slack in her training that she is slacking in pulling her own weight on missions. As for her weight, I'm afraid there is only so much I can do. I've given her strict guidelines to follow for her dietary needs, but she still thinks it's acceptable not to follow them, and instead indulge in those ridiculous drinks and treats that she has a weakness for. I fear it is part of the problem.” Capricorn stated with a pained tone, the look on his face speaking volumes for the trouble he had getting her to follow his advice.

“Hmm it could be.” Erza hummed in agreement for a moment before turning her gaze back on Lucy, ignoring the pained look on her face. “Is there a reason you don't follow your superiors advice and guidance Lucy? It's obvious that we only have the best of intentions for you, and yet you never listen. You always go against us, and you wonder why you're constantly being targeted? Maybe if you actually put more effort into your training, and did what we said, we wouldn't be having this conversation now.”

“I think that settles it then.” Natsu piped up once more, tucking his hands behind his head as he rocked back on his heels. 

“Settles what?” Lucy demanded, fighting to keep her voice steady, even as she dug her nails into her hands. 

“We've been discussing it at some length, and we're sorry to say that you can't be part of the team anymore Lucy. You hinder us more than help, you hide behind your spirits way too much, and are far too easy to capture, causing more problems for us. If you'd listened to us before, trained harder, maybe this wouldn't be the case, but it is.” Gray explained, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, giving a slight shrug when he saw her eyes widen in shock. 

“We already discussed this with the Master, Laxus and Mira, and they all agree that your particular skill set would be better used for at guild work rather than out on jobs. I'm sure you can understand why this is the logical choice, plus it'll keep you safer, and we'll have a better chance of coming back with the rewards of jobs when we're not having to worry and make sure you're not getting kidnapped or sacrificed anymore, which means also more income for the guild. Besides, this is what you were raised to do right? Handle the books and help make someone money?” Erza asked, ending in a nod as if what she said made the most logical and correct sense.

Lucy couldn't breathe, surely she wasn't hearing right. Gasping for breath, she felt her knees give out from under her, landing hard on the ground even as she stared at what was once her team. 

“Y-you don't want me? You don't want me on the team anymore?” Lucy asked in a flat tome, feeling a cold detachment from her emotions spreading through her. 

“Ah Luigi, don't say it like that! We do want you around, and want to hang out with ya, but worrying about who's going to come after you next is a headache that could be easily solved by you staying and helping at the guild!” Natsu explained with his signature infectious grin. 

“Aye! And think about how much more weight you'll lose running all of the other orders around to the members! Just remember not to steal bites off of the plates as you deliver them, it is other peoples food after all!” Happy said with a grin as well, hopping back into the air with a flap of his wings. “And if you lose enough weight, I'll be more than happy to take you on flights again!”

She could only stare at those she had considered her best friends, feeling numb, and cold, in spite of the sun beating down on them, when she felt another pull on her magic. 

“Princess.” 

That voice...please...let that voice be the one of reason, the one to keep her world from crumbling around her. Swallowing hard, she slowly turned, her dull gaze meeting the blue tinted gaze of her most loyal spirit. The calm, serious look to his eyes, so different from the flirtatious one he had any time he greeted her, had her heart shattering, and the first sob escaped her, even as she brought hands up to muffle it.

“Princess, they each have valid points. Being your spirits, and being through the things we have in the past, we need a key holder who won't be careless with us. But every time you go on job, you're putting more than just your or your team in danger, you're putting each of us, your keys in just as much danger, if not more.” Loke paused to rest his hands over her wrists before touching his forehead to hers. 

“You promised when you made contracts with us, that you would do everything you could to keep us together...but every time you take a job, you take a chance on breaking that promise, because all it would take is once, just once, for a dark mage to succeed in killing you, and then us spirits would be torn away from each other the moment we went to a new key holder. Please Princess, don't break your promise over some misplaced desire for adventure that could get you killed, and ultimately us trapped with a possible dark celestial mage. Stay safe at the guild, handling the orders and paperwork, we'd be more than happy to help with any of that.” Loke said and she gaped at him.

“I….but I’m more than that...I...I’m supposed to become a..” She trailed off.

“A what? A Queen? Lead a Tatsu and save the dragons? Help to raise the new generation that will reintroduce Dragons to Earthland? For the Stars sake your a Celestial mage Princess!” Loke chuckled shaking his head. He waved a hand and she followed it, they were suddenly in the Guild hall, Standing there, was Cristoff...clad in the striking tight black breeches and silk shirt she’d first seen him in an ad for Elluris in...when Bickslow had cackled and told her that was his brother.

He was...gorgeous...black hair around those broad shoulders glossy under the guild lights, midnight eyes on her. He smirked.

“You have to dominate THAT Princess, he’s 6’4”, a double S century class mage and a fucking Knight of the Immaculate Light, a captain! You think you can take him down, hold him down, make him give in to you, submit to you? He can bench what...what was it Gajeel?” Loke turned and she saw Gajeel sitting at the bar smirking at her, looking absolutely incredible in the same outfit Cristoff had on, crimson eyes dancing with humor.

“950lbs...gihee, he could even heft your ass Bunny….lets not forget, you still gotta get ME to accept you...pfft, like that’ll happen when I’ve already got him…” Gajeel sneered, moving and walking to Cristoff, sliding his arms around the bigger slayers trim waist, running a hand down his chest and then smirking at her and cupping the Lunar Slayers crotch making the big man hiss then turn his head so Gajeel could press a lusty kiss on his mouth while he rubbed his hand over the Boscans center.

“He said...he said he did… Cristoff...you said…” She was shaking her head and those midnight eyes left Gajeel to look at her.

“I said I wouldn’t just lay back and let you have me...I’d make you prove you were my Queen...and I have Gajeel...I told you I’m already falling in love with him...Lucy..if you can’t get your shit together to claim us? You really aren’t worth more than a desk and paperwork.” He chuckled, turning back to kissing Gajeel, his tongue sliding over the other slayers lower lip before Gajeel sucked it into his mouth and both men moaned.

“Stop hesitating...TAKE HIM!!” The voice within her roared and she suddenly bared her teeth, faltering a moment wondering how Gajeel was about to react then shoving that thought aside, if she had to she’d claim them BOTH at the same fucking time and give her worthless damn friends a hell of a show.

She flew across the hall, sharply ordering Loke to drive Erza and Natsu back, yanking out Virgo giving her the same order and grabbed the front of Cristoffs suit, ripping him away from Gajeel and slamming the big man down on the ground, they wrestled then for supremacy and Lucy did not give up, snarling and clawing until she felt something dripping from her fangs into her mouth, something sweet and almost citrus-like.

“Venom...a Queens venom...you are a female dragon, have all but the mates you need to begin forming your tatsu...your venom will calm the vicious rebellious and willful nature of a male...help him to submit...to fully relax and become yours...respond to you...be all you need him to be for you to claim him as your mate. BITE HIM.” Came the demand and Lucy lunged, plunging her fangs into Cristoffs shoulder and he hissed but almost immediately his hold weakened and she rolled him to his back, slamming his hands down on either side of his head before jerking her head sideways to snarl at Gajeel.

“Get back...I’ll be with you shortly!” She purred and Gajeels eyes flew wide as she turned back to the Lunar slayer, whose eyes had gone back from their battle ready silver to their beautiful midnight blue.

“MINE!” She snarled at him and he tipped his head away, exposing his throat and gasping out.

“Yours…” she was about to start tearing his clothes off when she heard a laugh.

“Tapengai has found life again...you pass...would-be-Queen.” Came a smooth voice and the world shifted, she was rubbing her head, looking up at the crumbling building she’d collapsed by and slowly pushed herself up, looking around, she saw Laxus, arms resting on his knees shaking his head by Bickslow who was wrapped in Emzadis arms shaking and crying and rocking muttering “No...no please stop…” everyone seemed up...except for Cristoff, who still lay, body shaking...not far away and she saw Gajeel, eyes wide at his side and felt herself rising, closing the distance herself, feeling Cristoffs distress...feeling him...slipping away??!! His breathing was slowing to nothing, heart slowing…

“No! NO!” She was on her knees, Gajeel on the other side of the big Boscan, cupping Cristoffs face in his hands. 

“No...Cris...CRISTOFF!” they both screamed, Lucy running her hands over his chest, looking at Wendy who had come running the Sky Slayers magic flaring and reaching out, her eyes flying wide her head starting to shake in shock and fear.

“I...I can’t...there’s no injury...his body is just...giving out…” She gasped.

“NO!!” Lucy cried, her dragon screaming inside her, they couldn’t lose him, he was her mate, her foundation, the base for everything, her heart was already partly his…

Gajeel was whimpering, pushing his face in against Cristoffs neck “Don’t leave...no...no...you can’t…I just found you...please...no...stay...” He breathed weakly, tears running into glossy black hair as the Iron slayer clutched at the big boscans unmoving body.

Laxus stared in disbelief, crying out to his dragon “WHY??!! What have you done?!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

He faced an endless line of beds, full of coughing, wheezing, shivering, sweating bodies. He could feel his heart clenching as he looked at them all, gaze running over one and then another. He could feel the pain, the despair, the hopelessness, and the smell of impending death was a thick stench in the air, causing the breath to back up in his lungs.

It took him precious moments to gain his composure, calm his mind before he let his nose start to do the work it needed, directing him to the worse of the patients stretched out before him. Walking quickly, ducking and dodging around the other nurses and doctors hurrying between beds before approaching a bed with a small body covered with a thick blanket, the edge pulled up to the tips of the persons ears.

Taking another deep breath, he let out a low, purr, working with his instincts to sooth the shivering body even as he reached up to grip the edge of the blanket, pulling it down carefully, even as he looked away for a moment to reach with his other hand for the clipboard hanging from the foot of the bed. He was quick to brace the edge of it against his hip, flipping through the papers with his fingers, looking for a diagnosis when a wet cough drew his eyes back to the patient he was getting ready to treat.

The sound of the clipboard falling to the floor at his feet as he stumbled away from the bed was like a gunshot, echoing throughout the endless room, even as he ran into the bed behind him, drawing a pained groan from the beds occupant. Spinning around, he felt bile rise to the back of his throat even as he tripped further away from the two beds. He didn't know how he couldn't have recognized the smells before.

“Cris?” A husky voice called out to him, and he froze, dreading what he would see, even as he forced himself to turn once more.

There, on the next bed, Lucy was covered in a thin sheet, a sheen of sweet dampening her hair, causing it to cling to the edges of her face and neck. Hearing a deeper groan, and cloth shifting, Cris shifted his gaze further, and felt his heart crack in his chest. In the next bed was Gajeel, covered with a mound of blankets, shivering and sweating at the same time, eyes clenched shut as an unknown illness attacked him from the inside.

Shifting his gaze back to Lucy, he bent over to rest a hand over her forehead, hand beginning to glow as he sent his magic through her, trying to track down what was ailing her. He gave her just enough to of his healing to keep her steady where she was so she wouldn't worsen, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek before turning back to the first bed he had been at, bracing himself for the fear that wanted to overwhelm him.

Reaching the bed, he was quick to lightly grip the small, pale, thin hand resting on the bed, fighting the whimper that wanted to escape him at the feel of just how cold the persons skin was. 

He was quick to ease down onto the bed, making himself appear smaller, even as he reached up to brush limp damp bangs from the childs forehead, exposing the small man that the child had been born with. Hazed, concentric eyes looked back at him, lightly glowing, and he could see the paleness of the cracked dry lips where a breath rattled from the childs lungs.

“C-Cris? Is that you?” The child rasped, blinking nearly blind with fever eyes, and he had to blink back the tears that wanted to escape him when he felt the small hand in his own try to curl around his fingers.

“Hey Bixy, hey buddy, yeah, it's me.” Cristoff answered softly. He didn't know what was going on, but he was seeing his brother as a child, near death with illness, and he knew he had to act fast, or he was going to lose his brother. The only one of his brothers he was actually directly related to from when the tribe they had been born into had been destroyed, and then they had been adopted into the Pradesh family.

“Cris...I...I'm sorry....” Small Bickslow rasped, a tear escaping to blend into the sweaty hair sticking to the edges of his face.

“You've got no reason to be sorry.” Cristoff said softly, carefully tucking his hair back.   
“We're gonna get you, and everyone else all fixed up, and we're going to go home, where we'll have some of Mr. Elan's amazing food, and watch bad videos yea?” Cristoff asked, trailing a hand down as he sent his magic out to get an idea as to what was plaguing his brother. Finding the illness, he paused, feeling the tendrils of magic reaching out from it, spreading in an odd way as it changed as it went and attached itself to a new host. 

Shaking his head, he started to reach with his own magic to banish the illness when he was  
interrupted.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” A deeper voice caught his attention and he turned, narrowing his eyes on the man that had appeared at the foot of the bed, wearing a familiar doctors coat. Cristoff was quick to take in the sunny blonde hair that hung to the broad mans shoulders, the stern, militant like dark gray eyes that were cold and emotionless, and the confident way the man stood.

“And why should I listen to you?” Cristoffs voice was just as cold as the mans eyes, clipped and to the point, but he didn't lift his hand away from his brothers chest either.

“You mean aside from the fact that I'm obviously the doctor here, not you?”

“I'm the lunar dragon slayer, a healer that could run laps around you for months when it comes to healing  
someone, so give me one good reason I shouldn't heal my brother.” Cris snarled, tensing. 

There was something about this man, his instincts were driving him hard that there was something about this man that he simply did not trust.

“If you're the lunar dragon slayer than you should know what that illness stuck in your brother is. You've seen it before after all.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Cristoff growled

“It's called the soul sickness dragon boy. It's what wiped out the village you two were born into when you were young or don't you remember?”

“Soul Sickness? I've never heard of such a thing, and it was a warring tribe that wiped our village out, not him.” At this Cristoff surged to his feet, dropping Bickslows hand back to the bed as Cristoff faced off against the doctor.

“Are you so sure about that? Check that sickness you found again, without healing it, and follow the tendrils you felt, follow to where they lead, and see what you find. I'll wait.” The doctor smirked coldly, leaning back against the foot of another bed and crossing his arms.

Watching the man suspiciously, Cristoff waited moment before closing his eyes, letting his magic flare out to that illness once more, and finding the tendrils, started to follow them, letting his feet carry him instinctively. When he felt his legs bump into the edge of a bed, his brows furrowed in confusion as he cracked his eyes open and glanced down, eyes widening in shock. He had been led to the closest bed, Lucy, where she was still feverishly hot to the touch.

Reaching out with his magic once more, he was quick to follow the next tendril, allowing his magic to light the way so he didn't keep moving, and he saw the next piece of the illness wrap itself tightly around Gajeel. Beyond Gajeel another arm of the sickness stretched out, and as he followed the magic signatures he felt the pit of his stomach drop. 

His father was there, along with his other brothers, and his sisters.

Spinning back around, he bared his teeth at the far to smug looking blonde doctor and stalked over to him, who merely lifted a brow.

“What the hell is this?!”

“I told you, it's the soul sickness. It happens with seith mages, fairly common in them really, even if their magic is rare, and when their soul becomes weak, it sickens. When it sickens, the soul reaches out to those its close to to feed it's own life force in an attempt to survive. It's slowly killing the others and will continue to do so until the soul itself that is sick, dies. Only then will it release those that it latched onto.” The doctor replied.  
“Then I can just heal him and everything will be ok!” Cristoff stated firmly, hurrying over to settle next to his brother once more, hands already beginning to light up.

“Sure....if by ok you mean killing everyone his soul has attached itself to in its attempt to stay alive.”

Cristoff froze, hands a hairs breadth from Bix's chest, as those words tore through him.

“What...do...you mean by that?” He asked slowly, fear inching a rather distasteful path through his mouth and his stomach, making his stomach burn in response.

“When a soul sickness is forcibly healed by someone, another healer like yourself for example, it works in a rather complicated manner. The healer heals the one with the soul sickness, but in doing so, to gain it's full strength back, and protect itself from another occurrence of the sickness happening, when being healed forcibly, the sick soul will pull, HARD, on every soul it had attached itself to. The power behind such a healing kills all those it's latched onto as it sucks every bit of life force from them.” The doctor explained, stepping up to stand next to the bed, and lurk over Cris's shoulder, sliding his hands into his pockets instead.

“How does the soul sickness even happen?” Cris asked, watching with determined eyes at the raspy breaths escaping his brother, the hazed eyes, and pale, papery skin.

“It happens like any sickness really. In this case, it was something that infected the soul, wormed its way in there, whether it was some form of doubt, or fear. A rumor perhaps of how he was a demon child and should be killed. When something like that happens, it festers, spreads, weakens the soul. It happens with everyone really, but is can always be deterred with the right attention. With a seith mage though....when a soul sickness takes root, it is much harder to heal based on the magic alone.” The doctor rocked back on his heels with a shrug when Cris shot a look up to him.

“Believe me or not, it's completely up to you. But I will tell you this, if you try and force this healing, you'll kill everyone his soul has attached itself too. Sure you'll save him, but for the cost of how many of your family members? Where as if you let him die, or even help him along, the rest of your family will live, even the life growing within the beautiful blonde over there, that came from you. So I'd seriously consider your options before you decide.” The doctor finished in a bored tone, stepping back out of the way when Cris turned shocked eyes to him.

With a wave of his hand the doctor encouraged him to check for himself, and once more Cristoff hurried to the bed Lucy was in. His hands lit once more, this time looking for what the doctor mentioned, and a moment later he felt a tear escape him when he found it. The small fluttering life that was nestled deep within Lucy's body, just barely large enough to have it's heartbeat heard.

With this knowledge came the fear, and he sat down hard next to Lucy, torn about what he needed to do.

“For what it's worth,” The doctors voice echoed out at Cris, who could only stare down at the bright eyed baby suddenly cradled in his arms. 

“It was never your brothers fault for what happened to your childhood village. The healer who had tried to help save him at that time made the mistake of letting the fear of all  
of those deaths, including his own though he didn't know it at the time, weaken his conviction to heal those your brother had been so very close to. A warring tribe did attack, but only what was left of the already grieving tribe. The start of the domino effect though, if you will, was the healer when he attempted to heal Bickslow with fear alongside the conviction that was needed. You, on the other hand, let the love of your family strengthen that conviction to save them, which is what is needed.” He said and winked at Cristoff, cuddling the infant he suddenly held before vanishing.

“Figure this out…” The voice trailed away and Cristoff growled, turning to Bickslow, he sat on the bed beside his brother, it was so strange looking into that face so young…

Looking between them all it came to him and he recoiled but only for a moment, he knew what he had to do, knew it would work, it made sadness flow through him, but that wouldn’t last. He looked down at the young Bickslow.

“Bixy...I need you to use your magic...I want you to pull all of your connections to everyone here away from them...only for a little bit...and put them all into me you understand? I’m strong Bixy, look at me...I can take this...and I’m going to heal you, make you better…” He said firmly.

Bickslow, never one easy to fool frowned.

“That doctor said...everyone would die...I...I didn’t mean to Cris...I love you...I love our family...our friends…” Tears fell from the hazy eyes and Cristoff pushed his soothing magic firmly into his brother.

“I know...I love you too Bixy...and I know you reached out because you trusted us all, and I just need you to trust me. Put it all into me Bix...all of it...and I’m gonna heal you and me both and then you’re gonna be this awesome uncle to my little hatchling one day..” He said and Bickslow smiled faintly. His eyes turned green and glowed and Cristoff watched it, then felt it, the pain was….phenomenal but he hid it, felt sweat break out all over him, flared his magic enough to keep the tremors at bay but not so much that it stopped or hindered Bickslow putting every tendril into him.

When he saw the last one float into him, heard everyones breathing even out, he looked down at Bickslow and smiled “I love you Bixy, and I love them, all of them...make sure Gajeel takes good care of Lucy…” He breathed and his magic surged, the instant the healing overwhelmed the illness he felt Bickslows soul retreat and felt it tearing his own out with it...he let it happen….closed his eyes...he would die so his family, Lucy...Gajeel...so they could live. Lucy would grieve, but she still had Gajeel, Gajeel would take it hard too, Gods he was so in love with him...so wanted the furture he could have had with them, but he’d always known if it came to it...he’d lay his life down to save any of them. Gajeel would understand, and he trusted Gajeels heart, he would step up and be what Lucy needed..it would be ok...one death so the people he loved could live...his own...and to him...it was worth the price….unlike that priest...he did not lack the courage of his convictions, and his love made the pain of his death easy to endure…

“Nooo! Cristoff!!!” He heard them, Lucy and Gajeel, voices ragged as life left him but his decision was made, it was done...he loved them too much to let any of them die when he could bear that all himself.

Everything went black and in the next moment he heard before every sense left him “You pass.” 

He was floating...felt nothing...heard nothing but the voices, two of them.

“Give him back.” It was firm, he knew that tone and the voice...his mother...Nurem.

“They must pull him back...do not interfere.” The male voice retorted.

“They’re trying, let them. He’s passed, his heart, his motivations, all are true, do you think he would be MY son if they were not?” Came Nurems reply.

“This was not just his challenge, it is the final test for all of them. He is all I would expect of you, Queen of the Moon, and will stand well as a teacher for this brood, as a mate for who Tapengai has chosen, but given the bloodline Tapengai has gone to, I WILL be certain, this is my last chance to give back to these hatchlings, they are MINE and my son is among these slayers who will help raise them, a son I, unlike you, did not get the pleasure of raising. I know life only through him now, and he must be strong and wise now, they all must.” Came the response.

“My son...my sweet Moonbeam, feel your mates...go to them...do not leave them, it is not your time...fight to return to them for losing you would break them and all of those seeking to restore the broods...fight your way back my Moonbeam...FIGHT!” His mothers voice was firm and he felt more adding to it.

“Don’t leave me….Cristoff...you’re the only light I see…” Gajeels voice...soft and desperate…

“No...not like this...Cris...I...I didn’t know...I didn’t ever mean...No...No it should be me…”...Bickslows, riddled with guilt and grief...no...he couldn’t blame himself...no…

“My mate...without you….no...I can’t do it...I can’t even start without you…” Lucy...so soft and so heavy with pain…

Cristoff...come back...Gods come back little brother...yes...latch on to Gajeel...Lucy...right...come back… Kalebs voice...so strong and demanding yet laced with fear. Fear of losing...him.

No...no he had too much here...he would gladly die to save his family, his mates...his friends...but not yet...not yet….

The first breath came when Laxus sent a massive bolt of lightning through him, a moment later Lucys face was pressed to his chest and Gajeels lips were over his, Lucy listening to his heart, Gajeel pushing air into him.

He groaned, feeling tears falling from Gajeel onto his face, from Lucy onto his chest and he finally could move, turning into Gajeel, lips moving under the Iron slayers and feeling Lucys hands fist in his shirt as she heard his heart take up a strong steady beat.

 

“Cris??!!” His brothers desperate wail had him moving more, pressing a hard kiss to Gajeels mouth as he sat up, wrapping an arm around the Iron slayer and then around Lucy, hugging them both hard against him but pulling from Gajeels kiss to look and see his brother and he pulled free of Lucy and Gajeel.

Bickslow arms were fast around him as he rose to his knees and he wrapped his own around his sobbing brother.

“What….I never...I thought it was a nightmare…” Bickslow managed to choke out. Kaleb was there, Vander and Emzadi, the siblings huddling.

“It was a nightmare...caused by a Priest consumed by fear...not you Bixy...it wasn’t your fault...you were just a little boy....none of it happened, none of it was real, the clan was killed by the Eustengali, they attacked...the sickness had started but it never killed anyone...Bixy...it was a test, a challenge for all of us….Big brother...we passed..” Cristoff growled.

“I Kil…”

“NO, No you did NOT, that priest did that...not you, I saw it all...we’ve all seen it now Bixy...you did not kill anyone, it might have happened if the other clan hadn’t attacked, but it was NOT real Bixy...it wasn’t real and even what was...it wasn’t your fault.. not anymore than Vander did when he was little, no more blaming yourself, holding onto that will ruin everything Cris just did you shit.” Kaleb snapped and they all chuckled, holding each other for a moment more before Emzadi turned to hug Wendy and Mest, Kaleb turned, pulling in wide eyed confused and frightened looking Rogue and Sting. Bickslow gathered Freed and Laxus to him and Cristoff turned back to his mates who both lunged right into his arms. Kaleb had broadcast everything right through the whole group...nobody was unaffected...

“I never want to feel that again…” Gajeel growled against Cristoffs neck.

“Yeah..me neither..dying sucks.” Cristoff growled back and closed his eyes, drinking in the amazing feel of having both of them in his arms.

“I know…” Gajeel said quietly and Cristoff stilled a little.

“You...Lucy and me...I know we’re mates…” Gajeel whispered, Lucy pulled back to look wide eyed at him.

He met her eyes, and looked at Cristoff shaking his head. “I...I’m not ready...Bunny...I...I need some time...time to adjust ya know? We’ve been friends a long time...I...I can’t think of you like that just yet… but I...I fucking need Cris…” He admitted and Lucy bit her lip, it hurt...but it wasn’t a rejection...right now she hurt...she ached...she’d felt Cristoff die, and every fiber of her being needed the connection with him desperately to mend her heart and ease her frantic soul, but...within her, the strength of the dragon held her steady.

Give it...give him what he needs, it will build his appreciation for you, his trust in you and belief in this mating.. The dragon said.

“You and Cristoff...you need to mate...and soon...I...I need Cris too Gajeel...I felt him die just like you did and I need him...as much as you do..but...I’ll let you have him first.” She said in a soft whisper. It was NOT what she wanted to do, she wanted to take both of them somewhere quiet, strip them down and claim them both, connect to both of them, seal their bonds to each other, feel them inside her and know they felt her...know they were hers and she was theirs. But she was strong...she was a Queen...and now she would fucking prove it, by letting her mates have what they needed from each other before she took what she needed with them.

Gajeels eyes widened, some realization of what she was doing wasn’t lost on him...while his own aching need to fully connect with Cristoff burned so badly he almost couldn’t breathe, he knew she felt the same thing..he sensed it...he also knew Cristoff would be the bridge for the gap between what he felt for Lucy and his ability to accept her as his mate...and what she was doing, that she was letting them be together before she took what she needed from them both, meant more than he could even wrap his head and heart around right now.

Cristoff pulled Lucy to him, kissing her trembling lips, he got it, he felt it...he felt her need, he shared it, and he felt Gajeels, and of the two...Gajeel was the one who needed it most...the connection, the bond...Gajeels whole being was frayed and battered from a lifetime of pain, fighting his own darkness, his own rough and often miserable lonely life, and while Lucy had suffered more than her share too, inside her was strength Gajeel just didn’t have anymore.

Gajeels whole being hurt...and finally mating...bonding to a strong solid affectionate mate who..and Cristoff knew it was true...a mate who was in love with him,,,adored him...it would start the healing Gajeels battered being needed so badly. His own soul ached for the pain he felt in both of his mates, if he had his way he’d curl up with them both and make love to them for weeks, shower them with every ounce of love he held in him, give them every bit of all he was, sink his teeth into them, let his soul be torn so part of it could join with theirs, take in the parts of them they would give to him...he wanted that so much...but of the three of them...Gajeels needs needed them to take their time...Lucy was so strong...and her sacrifice meant so much, not just to Gajeel, to Cristoff too, while he yearned for Lucy...at least he would bond with Gajeel soon, Lucy was the one who would have to wait...go without the bond that meant so much for a little while longer…

He vowed it wouldn’t be long...the moment Gajeel and he were mated and Gajeel was stable he would initiate the challenge to Lucy that would trigger her to claim him...he knew which book held the information on that, he’d find it as soon as they returned to the ship and revisit that knowledge so he could get himself ready…

“As...emotional as everyone is...I...fuck it...we need to get the nest damn it!” Laxus suddenly growled and everyone looked at him, frozen for a few moments.

“He’s right...it’s the whole reason we’re here.” Lucy said quietly, grateful of something to get her mind off the burning need inside her.

Cristoff stood, though he needed Gajeels help to do so. He had died and come back, he wasn’t anywhere near his usual strength but his magic was rising inside of him and healing him quickly.

“Let’s go save some babies.” Sting said with a grin and Laxus nodded, walking through the open doorway.

It was like walking through a sheet of water, the others couldn’t follow and that didn’t surprise any of the dragon slayers. Vander, Bickslow, Freed, Mest and Kaleb just went to get comfortable where Bickslow and Freed had been playing cards earlier, Kaleb commenting they might as well get lunch going so they got to work setting up a makeshift camp.

The large building looked to have once been a place of worship, the legs of some massive statue all that was left of a monument to an unknown female deity, since the legs, leading to feet in delicate sandals couldn’t have been male. 

They moved around the statue and saw a cracked altar at the back of the huge building and Laxus went straight to it, calling lightning down through the broken roof and making everyone jump but when it struck the altar the altar moved out of the way revealing a staircase leading down.

Lucy was beside him now, following closely with him as Laxus hurried down the stairs, feeling he was so close to his goal...to finally coming into real life contact with a piece of his dragon.

It was a fairly long descent and the walls grew damp but it got warmer which was surprising. When it finally opened and they walked out into the chamber Laxus stood gaping when Emzadi finally threw up a ball of light that lit it all up.

Eggs...more than 100 of them, shiny surfaced, only a handful were broken…

My children...the offspring of me and my mates….

”Your brothers and sisters Laxus.” Lucy said softly as the lightning slayer looked around in wonder, reaching down to touch an egg.

It started as it had before, this time when Lucy reached down and touched the same egg Laxus was touching. Their magic activated, the magic of every slayer in the chamber and started flying around like before. Gajeel stepped quickly to Lucy, as he’d promised and when he did, Cristoff joined him, the two big males shielding Lucy between them as the magic flowed around the room and the eggs took on a brighter shine.

When the maelstrom of magic settled, Lucy was smiling faintly, her cheek pressed tight against Gajeels chest, arms around his waist, Cristoff pressed against her back, he and Gajeels arms caging her between them.

She turned, Gajeels tunic was open low enough she was able to press a quick kiss to his skin and she felt a shiver run through him, smiled with zero remorse on her face when Gajeel quickly stepped back from her rubbing the back of his neck and turning away to look out over the eggs awkwardly.

Cristoff hugged her from behind, bending and kissing her neck “Careful...he’s not ready…” He reminded her and she gripped his arms squeezing them before stepping from them reluctantly and opening Loke and Virgos gates. She smiled at Cristoff then.

“No...but that doesn’t mean I can’t start working at him.” She winked at him, turning to give Loke and Virgo instructions while Cristoff shook his head and moved past her to catch Gajeel before he could retreat too far.

Gajeel stopped as Cristoffs arms slid around him, he didn’t hesitate to lean back into the taller slayer, he needed the comfort. Lucys action had been both sweet and disturbing because he’d felt himself respond to it and it was deeply seated in him that she was a friend, and nothing more.

“It’ll be ok...give it time, give her openings like that…” Cristoff said softly and Gajeel growled but nodded.

“Feels...weird.” He admitted and Cristoff could only tighten his grip on his soon to be mate and nod in understanding.

They moved about the nest, all of them, and Lucy touched every egg before her spirits took them, held many of them, all of them felt the life stirring inside them, Cristoff was drawn to one with an opalescent sheen to it, dropping to a knee and running his hands over it he smiled.

“Little one...I hope to meet you soon.” He said softly, lifting the egg from the straw it was resting in. Gajeel smiled, running a hand over the egg as he joined the big slayer again having wandered around the nest in awe like everyone else.

“Like that one huh? The shells got all sorts of colors…” He observed, eyes running over it appreciatively.

“It’s beautiful…” Both men looked at Lucy who had come over and was now reaching to touch the egg, Aries coming up with her. She smiled at the two men, shyly hiding behind her mistress while Lucy let her fingers trail over Gajeels on the egg. He pulled his hand away but not before she let him. 

“So many colors...like a pearl.” She said softly and Cristoff placed the egg in Aries hands, the ram spirit cradling it before she vanished to the spirit realm with it.

It took a couple of hours to gather all the eggs, 105 of them, and when they were done, like she’d done before, Emzadi set the nest on fire to burn the remains of the eggs that hadn’t survived so no “treasure seekers” could make use of them, dragons egg fragments commanded huge money on the black market in Ishgar, they weren't going to risk it also being true here.

They climbed the stairs and Wendy actually ran out from behind Lucy, spotting Vander who had stood as soon as he’d seen them coming up toward the door, she ran to him, handling all those eggs, and the challenge she’d been through to earn the right to reach them had left her feeling...needy. Vander swept her up, grinning before her mouth hungrily latched onto his, then he was humming in approval. Maybe his poor balls wouldn't be blue for too much longer…

He really could wait, deep within him he knew...felt he was falling in love with his little virgin mate, even if he wasn’t ready to embrace that just yet, he felt it, acknowledged it and...left it alone, he’d not resist it, not fight it because once they were mated? She would be his everything for a long time to come and strangely...he was feeling better and better about that every time he held her, kissed her, accepted her eager happy kisses.

Lucy drew a breath watching Wendy immerse herself in her grinning and willing mate and felt Emzadi grip her shoulder and gave the other Dragoness a grateful look. She saw Cristoff sit by Gajeel, gratefully accepting the sandwiches Kaleb and Freed handed out. She could imagine herself sitting down between them, leaning back into large firm bodies and just losing herself in them. Someday...for now she would wait, for Gajeels sake, to show him he mattered to her, to prove how strong she could be to both of her mates, she would wait.

Everyone ate then packed up and they started back, Cristoff watched, he and Kaleb having a silent conversation between them wondering which of the slayers would be pulled next. When they had liberated the first nest Laxus had been on his knees clutching his head within an hour of leaving the nest. One thing that concerned him was they weren’t sure about the mother of Metalicanas brood, they knew the Iron Dragon had been mated to a male dragon named Hadrix, called the Dragon of Jewels because he used rock magic and could create gemstones. Hadrix had some fame in that his hoard had been long sought by treasure hunters but never found. It was believed Grandine had been the mother of their brood, but Wendy hadn’t been able to confirm that, though she had confirmed Grandine had laid a clutch for Skiadrum and Weislogia Cristoffs information she’d bred independently for both males wasn’t accurate, the light and shadow dragons were a mated pair. 

If Grandine had bred with Metalicana and his mate then when Gajeel went down to the visions and dreams, it was likely Wendy would, though independent females didn’t bond with the broods they laid for mated males it was a strong possibility.

Niastrix, the shadow dragon that had been part of the Tatsu Metalicana and Hadrix had been in, led by Cristoffs mother Nurem, a dragon of shadow and steel was who had defended the brood, since Hadrix had been killed first, then Metalicana a day later. The tatsu had nearly fallen completely during that battle, only Niastrix had escaped that day, Nurem and about 7 other dragons had been far to the east when it had happened, and then only long enough to hide the brood, then he’d gone out into the world and sought Acnalogia, sought his own death in battle so the dragon of Chaos could not capture him and get the broods true location out of him. By actively forcing the fight, he’d quickened his death but assured the security of the clutch. The lengths the young dragon had gone to…

They walked for almost two hours before it happened, Sting and Rogue both groaned, Wendy letting out a short gasp. Vander caught her as she went down but Sting and Rogue both went to their knees clutching their heads.

Cristoff and Kaleb exchanged a look and hurried to them while Vander gathered Wendy up, sweeping her from her feet into his arms.

“The brood...shit….fuck…” Sting hissed clutching at his blonde hair and Cristoff dropped to a knee before him, a glowing hand sliding over the mans furrowed brow, Sting groaning as some of the pain was relieved.

Everyone stopped, standing, Laxus wearing a look of understanding pity on his face. That had been him not long ago…now, now he felt warm, content, still the drive to help find more was there, but he had this fulfilled feeling knowing his fathers brood was safe, found and bound for the care of founding Queen.

Cristoff frowned, snapping Kaleb a sharp look and his brother pressed his lips together. The chaotic vision Sting and Rogue were going through he couldn’t spare them from, Wendy was lucky, it had hit her, overwhelmed her and she’d passed clean out, but these were the sons of the parents of the brood calling out, their brothers and sisters would not give them the luxury of passing out.

I can’t stop or soften it Cristoff, the dragon magic, the bond forming between them and the brood is too powerful, I’d cause damage to them both. He told his glaring brother.

Damnit...it took Wendy out too, will it bond to her? Is she.. He was going to ask if Wendy would still bond to the brood but the woman arched her back and writhed in Vanders arms crying out even though she was unconscious...clearly the vision was still fully setting into her too.

“Shit…” Vander dropped to his knees, struggling to hold on to his agonoized mate, laying her down and covering her body with his, holding her tightly to him he hissed as she raked clawed fingers down his back and screamed, Rogue and Sting screaming too as Kaleb and Cristoff struggled to keep them from hurting themselves.

Laxus had been hard to restrain too, injuring Cristoff during his first vision like Wendy was injuring Vander.

None of the three slayers had ever felt anything like this…

The wind beneath wings, the flow of magic so much more immense than their own, yet even as it flowed, even as they watched a mighty roar tumble forth, felt fire composed of green magic, that tasted slightly of citrus as it spilled between sharp fangs several feet long, they watched their roar hit the black body of the dragon of chaos, and saw it sink into the hide, saw vines shoot up and writhe through scales, trying to burrow into flesh, wrap around hard massive muscle as Acnalogias own fire shot forth, they folded wings, twisted in the air and dodged.

The fire skimmed their side, grazed them, and the pain was immense. Emerald scales peeled away, black and icy blue tendrils dug into the wound and they twisted, heaving forth a lungful of their own fire down their own side, the green overwhelming what the black dragon had done, healing the wound.

This was Furistanz, the green dragon of life. One of the last remaining of Skiadrum and Weislogias Tatsu, he had never mated, the beautiful blue dragon that would have been his mate killed by Acnalogia early in the dragon wars, before he could mate with him and he had mourned that for a very long time. He had not been there when his would-be mate had died, he had been called to the north by Tapengai, sent by Weislogia and Skiadrum to try to help the first Queen who was struggling after one of her mates had been killed.

The Tatsus were trying to band together, trying to cooperate, and Furistanz was a healer of immense power, the only green dragon left since Acnalogia had hunted the healing types first. Greens and Celestials were the most powerful, drawing their healing strength from powerful sources, now Nurem was the last of the Celestial type dragons, The Archangel mages were gone, hunted to extinction before Acnalogia had begun the wars or they would have been there with the dragons, perfectly suited to fight a Dragon of death and Chaos and his minions of evil.

The cults that had worshipped the dragon had been terrible, the dark guilds that had flocked to him...all of it had made the war nightmarish, and Furistanz had been fighting it since the beginning. Now he was one of the last, his leaders had gone into a sort of hiding he knew, and it was left to him to protect the greatest treasure of their tatsu...the last brood.

He had nurtured them, hidden them well, and loved each and every one of them, had so looked forward to seeing them hatch, to care for them, teach them, he and his mate had never gotten to be, and the tragedy of that had haunted him, but he’d taken solace in knowing his Tatsu had still managed to seduce the sky dragon into letting it’s leaders breed her.

Now he fought to bring down the dragon before him, his vines pumping toxins into the black dragon, killing his healing abilities, hopefully enough to stop blood clotting, enough to finally bring him down, though Furistanz held no doubts he lacked the power and strength to survive this fight, Acnalogia had fought dragons far greater than the last of the greens.

The fight continued, brutal, and when Furistanz felt teeth sink into his side, ripping him open he called out, his dying cry to his leaders, the last of his magic pulsing to seal his soul away lest the death dragon try to rip it from him in his last moments as he had done to other dragons. The tiny green stones that fell from the sky not seen by Acnalogia as he tore the green dragon apart, riding his dead body to the ground where he utterly destroyed it so the vines withered and fell from his wounds. He scorched the bones to dust, leaving nothing of the emerald dragon Furistanz and not caring as he flew away that the ground where the dragon had fallen sprouted green within moments, or that the green stones were bound into green roses that grew all through the area.

Days later a white dragon would land and gather the stones, tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes before she took to the skies again, bearing the stones to the founding Queen she knew would keep them safe…

“Sting…” The soft deep voice made him blink unseeing eyes until they cleared of the last of the vision and focused on dark blue eyes flecked with silver and filled with concern.

“Cristoff.” He croaked. The Lunar slayer held his face in his hands, smiling faintly seeing the clarity return to the bright blue eyes he glanced at Rogue who Kaleb was handling carefully, then looked up to see Wendy pushing Vander to his knees off of her, whimpering and hurrying to his back where her claws had ripped some hefty gashes through the tanned skin and muscle.

“It’s ok Sugar...I kinda liked it, gotta get ready for you doing that once we’re mated right?” The shadowquip grinned and Wendy bit her lip blushing as she healed the scratches, then rubbing over the smooth skin before sighing “You can put your vest back on…” she said, watching his shadows form the tight leather again.

Vander stood and turned, pulling the frowning bluenette to her feet and smiling, tipping her chin up and meeting her unhappy brown eyes.

“Nuh uh...none of that, I’m fine and you did not hurt me. Any of the three of you get a direction yet?” He asked, not taking his eyes off Wendy.

Her eyes turned inward and she thought and he brushed her bangs out of her eyes watching her patiently.  
“That way…” Wendy pointed then, closing her eyes and Sting stood, Rogue also coming to his feet, all three of them pointing now.

“It’s on this continent...we’ll need the ship...or better transport because it’s a good distance.” Rogue said.

Kalebs eyes were glowing as he gathered what all three slayers were visualizing and pieced it all together, feeding it to everyone in the group as well as Farron. Moments later he held up the same device as before and Farron appeared before a map.

“Ok, so we’ve got it set somewhere here, about 200 miles southwest of you. We’re leaving the harbor now and will bring the Eclipse near your current location within a couple of hours under stealth, fly near where the new site is then start searching, hopefully, we can get to this one quickly.” Farron said. Sting sat holding his head in his hands haunted by the visions he’d seen and felt and shared a look with Rogue...sooner would be far far better…...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I want to say. Stevmarie is who came up with the idea of a venom dragon slayers use during the heat. Now for my purposes, there are two kinds, what all slayers use during the heat, and what a developing Queen can use at any time she choses. The core of the idea was inspired by Stevmarie in their story “The World is Ugly” which is a Laxus/Gajeel piece that is very very serious and dark in places touching on some tough issues, it’s a raw and gritty piece I recommend. So Kudos to them for the inspiration I’ve sort of changed up here and made my own. Thank you to Sassykitten1701 again for her ongoing help with the chapters, this piece is an emotional one. Enjoy!................DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

With as many times as he’d been a resident of the Eclipse, all the trips with Farron as his guard, with his Father too in the same capacity. Cristoff knew the ship almost too well. While he’d never admit it because he prefered to grumble about being on it so much, he was still very happy to set his feet on the deck, he, Emzadi and Laxus getting everyone aboard swiftly since the ship couldn’t land.

The sun had gone down by the time the ship reached them and none of them liked being there by that dead city, the thought that the brood had been there for so long was saddening, but like all of these hidden broods, it had been necessary. The Dragons had not placed them for pretty views and luxury, they had been hidden where they were most likely to stay safe.

He stood in the meeting room off the control deck, hands on the large table looking over the map of Bellduar while Sting, Wendy and Rogue were guided by Kaleb to help them focus enough to look over the map and try to narrow down the area they needed to get to. Bellduar was a beautiful continent and the interior they were heading into was rich in farmlands towns and cities. They had a different societal structure, took religion much more seriously and had a vast number of Gods and Goddesses they worshipped. Bellduar was called the land of the Gods for a reason.

There were no kingdoms like in Ishgar, here there were countries that centered around the worship of a certain set of Gods. The dragon who had hidden the brood they were heading for, in falling had produced lush vibrant farmlands where crops grew and livestock flourished so it was a populated area that had become famous for its vineyards.

Once they had gone over the map more carefully and selected where the Eclipse put down Vander gathered an exhausted Wendy in his arms. “Bed time beautiful, I’m needing cuddles and all the wicked groping you can stay awake for.” He grinned and she giggled, not even protesting him picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Sting slung an arm around Rogue.

“I got no energy for groping but cuddles sound fucking amazing right now.” Rogue snorted but didn’t argue and the twin dragons also left, followed shortly by Emi tugging her mate, Mest grinned, he knew from that fiery look his mate didn’t have cuddling in mind and that he wasn’t likely to get much sleep tonight but after sharing her emotional rollercoaster today, he was more than eager to reconnect and lose himself in her.

Laxus sat in a chair, eyes wandering to the tall blonde guildmaster who was intently reading whatever was on his L-tablet while Farron caught Lucys arm.

“Lucy...we need to talk with you. “ He looked at who was still there and nodded to Kaleb after Bickslow and Cobra had filed out also wanting sleep.

A tiny movement of his hand had the door swing shut and lock and Freeds runes flared across the surface as the Rune mage took a seat next to Laxus and Gajeel narrowed his eyes but followed Cristoffs lead when the Lunar Slayer pulled a chair out for Lucy then sat down next her.

Farron drew a breath, rolling the map out of the way and pulling a file out from under the table. 

“So that I’m clear Lucy, none of us have taken what you’re going through lightly. I’ve had the entire R&D team my father assembled at the consulate years ago working on this since you touched that silver box, Kaleb, Freed and myself have spent a great deal of time on this because gaining an understanding of what lies behind something, what drives it, can help to master it before problems arise. So I want you to understand, nobody has been ignoring what you’re going through, every resource we’ve got has been trying to find answers and we do have some now.” Farron said smiling at the blonde, noting as he did the shadows under her eyes, the tightness of her expression and how her smile did not reach her expressive eyes.

They knew Lucy was struggling, all of the slayers were too and they were still fresh into this mission, hadn’t even begun to encounter real trouble yet and they were expecting it. Kaleb had heard from Vanders partner Presca just hours ago that Nightmare had put out word they were looking for the Dragon Slayers. Kaleb had dispatched Presca with his elite team from White Sea to track down someone in that massive dark guild and find out why but they suspected word of the slayers joining up and leaving on a mission together had leaked.

Nightmare had come under new leadership since the Alvarez war, White Sea had used the time after the war before Hisui had gotten her magic council and rune knights back on track again to hunt down Nightmares former leader and kill him and several of his key underlings, hoping to destabilize the guild enough it would fracture...they hadn’t been lucky in that though, they didn’t know who, but they knew some small dark guilds leader had stepped up and filled that void and Nightmare remained intact.

There was a LOT going on behind the scenes of this mission, they had known it would happen, Cristoff had sat down with his family and they had gone over this, it was why Farron was cashing in some of his accumulated vacation time and Kaleb had been called in from helping from the sidelines, Farron and Kaleb were master strategists and between them had vast resources to protect these mages and their mission, but,,,their resources were the legal ones...dark guilds, especially the size of Nightmare...they had resources too.

Kaleb had already said just before they had called everyone in here he intended to bring Lucy in on all of this, But she wasn’t stable yet, and until she was this would all just add to her burden, so...only Cristoff out of the Dragon Slayers knew all of it.

Seeing how...strained, Lucy looked, Farron was sure they were making the right choice in waiting, but the information he had now...she needed.

“Research was done, Mest even pulled some strings, went in person to ERA to gather some of it and then I was able to pull in some records from Minstrels University and Boscos Citadel and Kaleb got the Academe Celestine to help as well. Fortunately, we were able, with the Academe Celestines help via the Deans ancient library there to tie it all together.” He looked hard at her, then glanced at Cristoff before looking back into Lucys curious brown eyes. Cristoff feeling some dread settle into him at Farrons bearing. He’d escorted his brother on a lot of diplomatic missions, seen him negotiate, seen him handle people and he knew when Farron was preparing to deliver unhappy news.

“There’s a good reason you take to dragon magic as well as you do, why Natsu Dragneel found you interesting from the beginning enough he focused on you, befriended you, and why several slayers have made you kin. It is in part your lovely kind nature, but under that...well, dragons instinctively sense things and I suppose this is proof. You already know Anna Heartfilia was the person who handled the Dragon Slayers brought through the gate, Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue. She was their teacher.” He said.

“Yes but she never married, I know she had the Heartfilia name but I...I know I look like her…” Lucy was frowning, she’d never fully understood nor been able to learn what her exact lineage was. She knew the Heartfillia name had been kept as men married Heartfillia women and chose to take the name instead of keeping their own, her father Jude had done that.

She also knew her magic had the strength it did because it was a bloodline of Celestial Mages that she belonged to and...glancing toward Cristoff she felt a little flutter of a thrill knowing with him bearing powerful celestial type magic himself their children were likely to carry on that line even as those she had with Gajeel would go another way. She didn’t even have any fear about that, about being a mother anymore, the great Queen within her had settled a sense of need to become a mother and she looked forward to it now, to the children she would have with her two handsome mates.

But she didn’t know the details of the lineage she carried, and a comment the Queen in her had made, that she did not like her bloodline….Lucy narrowed her eyes on Farron.

“Whatever you’re getting at, get to it Farron.” She said with a faint growl in her voice that had both her mates looking at her and Laxus sitting up straighter in his chair.

“It was believed that one of Annas cousins might have been who carried on the line, but records show they took the names of the men they married...it was in fact Anna herself who bore twins before the gate happened, before the events of the war back then forced the events that led to that. Anna Heartfilia did not marry but she did have a great love affair, and she had always loved Dragons, worked with them...she was in love with a Dragon Slayer and it was his children she gave birth to a year before the gate, his children she hid with her family...Allastair and Emily Heartfillia. Your mother Layla was the daughter of Gwendolyn Heartfillia, who was the daughter of Kimberly, who was the daughter of Alexa who was the daughter of Allastair Heartfillia, he was what made the Celestial Magic refine, he was an immensely powerful Celestial Mage...one of the Deans of the Academe Celestine 400 years ago, His daughter Alexa moved to Fiore with her husband and children.” Farron said.

Lucy was staring, she knew her grandmothers name was Gwendolyn but beyond that...she didn’t know and her father had refused to keep any records, choosing to only hold on to his own families lineage information.

“Farron...who was the father of Allastair and Emily?” Cristoff growled, not liking how his brother was skirting that information, it wasn’t like Farron. The eldest Pradesh met his eyes, and he saw the truth and the...worry….

“Anna Heartfillias lover was Acnalogia, he was the father of those children, he sired them as he was turning into a dragon, much like Irene Bellsarion did when she gave birth to Erza and both of those children were born with Dragon magic pumping through them. Emily does not appear in records because...she changed, lost control of the magic and became a dragon like Irene did, like her father did, and it was Acnalogia himself who...killed her...she was known by then...as the Poison Dragoness...whose soul now resides in Cobras lacrima, ripped out of her by Acnalogia...her father.” Farron said.

Silence hung heavy in the room, Lucy was struggling to breathe. She….she was a descendent of Acnalogia...the Black Dragon of Chaos, death...who had nearly wiped all dragon kind out of existence on Earthland...who had killed Natsus father Igneel...who had ripped off Gildarts arm and leg… She...her ancestor was...the cruelest most heartless and brutal dragon of all time…

He killed my mates, my children, and he tore my head from my body and killed me...I let him do it, I had no desire to live on with my mates and Tatsu destroyed...do not come apart now stupid girl, my soul has settled within you, I live again within you, Acnalogias weak soul, his madness, will claim nothing I touch and I CHOSE to give you this chance to make up for what he did, it is fitting I use his ancestor to restore the Dragon Race upon Earthland. Do not despair a lineage you did not chose, you, I...WE are stronger than that, you will take your mates, you will save the broods, you will reverse all Acnalogia did…… Lucys lips pressed together, determination flooding her even as tears streamed down her face and she slammed her hands down on the table standing.

“FUCK Acnalogia!” She snarled and everyones eyes flew wide as she shook her head.

“I was there to see him die, I helped to put his ass down and I will take his blood inside me and use to to undo all he did!” She turned abruptly, fisting a hand in Cristoffs thick black hair and wrenching his head back she lunged and kissed the big man with a fierce growl, drinking in the wonderful peppermint and white chocolate taste of his mouth and letting it drive her resolve higher, then lunged past his lips as he gasped for air and sank her fangs into his neck, feeling his body go rigid, hearing his hand slam down on the table, the other snapping the armrest of the chair he was in from gripping it so hard, his blood tasted of the heavens and made her own surge through her veins.

She pulled back, meeting stunned dark blue eyes and smirking before she whirled and caught a shocked Gajeel, the Iron Dragon did not hold still like Cristoff had, he fought her, hard, and his fist shattered the edge of the table as it came down when her lips left his, smearing Cristoffs blood over them, pushing it into his mouth before she bent and sank her still bloody fangs into Gajeels neck, slamming his shoulders back against his chair before she pulled back, wiping the combined blood of her mates from her mouth and licking it from her hand then swiped a finger through the blood seeping from Gajeels neck where she had bitten him, turned and wiped that blood right over Cristoffs still parted lips and leaned over him, her eyes flashing gold.

“MATE...you mate with Gajeel because I am DONE waiting for you both, I need you...the broods need me strong and I can’t be without you two, so MATE!” She snarled then turned to a wide eyed Farron.

“I can and WILL do this, Tapengai lives inside me, I will become a true Tatsu Queen and overcome all my ancestor did, now get us to the next nest Farron.” She growled and then whirled, sweeping to the door and ripping it open to storm from it to go to her cabin. She didn’t stop until the door to her quarters was locked...then she fell on her bed and let it tear through her, sobs racking her body.

She felt gentle hands rub her back and knew who it was immediately.

“I’m the great great granddaughter of a monster Loke...a MONSTER!” She wailed and the Lion spirits eyes narrowed as he gingerly sat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

“You have fought him and all he stood for all your life Princess, like your dragon said...it is fitting it’s you who holds her magic now...inside you is foundation Dragon Queen magic Princess, stronger than what Acnalogia had...you are a greater Queen than he ever was anything…” He said gently and Lucy turned, sitting up and lunging into Lokes arms.

“But if I can’t claim both of my mates it won’t matter...I need both of them Loke...Cristoff and Gajeel...Gajeel is still at odds with it and neither of them love me…” She whimpered. It was true and it stung, even though Cristoff accepted her claim, accepted her and would take her seriously when the opportunity finally came for them to mate...it didn’t change the fact he didn’t love her, he barely knew her, and Gajeel couldn’t get around the fact they had been friends for so long and think of her in the way she needed him to.

Add in the fact Natsu had been avoiding her since she’d threatened him and Gray had been too busy trying to keep his restless mate in check to spend time with her, Emzadi and Wendy had both found and were spending most of their time now with their own mates and...Lucy was fucking lonely, and she wanted, needed the connection she felt dangling just out of her reach with the two men who would become the most important people in her life for the rest of her life.

She already knew she liked Cristoff, he was kind, sweet, had an easy smile and his affectionate nature really deeply appealed to her, he was a hugger, a touching hugging kissing sort of man, she saw him doing it with Gajeel, with his sister and his brothers too and damn it...her whole life she had been without that, Natsu could be cuddly, but he reserved almost all of that now for Gray, her father had never been affectionate...she was just...starved for what she saw her blue eyed mate had to offer.

Then there was Gajeel, who she knew was sweet, also a serious cuddler, how many times over the last few years had she retreated to his house to escape the team? Curled up on his sofa with him and watched Sandra Bullock movies (He owned every one of them) while eating ice cream from the carton and sharing pizza. He was her FRIEND, but he would become more...so much more...she wanted to kiss those thin lips, run her fingers through that shaggy mane of black hair, add making out to the list of things they would do on the couch.

Loke rubbed her back, smiling softly.

“He doesn’t love you yet but really...they won’t be able to resist you Princess, Stars, you own my heart and have for a long time, all of your spirits...we all adore you.” He smiled and she hugged him harder. Gods she loved her spirits so much...and she couldn’t let this drag her down, she was going to be a Queen...fuck this miserable crying bullshit anyway... rubbing her face in his suit jacket then smirking evilly as an idea hit her and really rubbing her face all over it.

“Really? You really love me? Oh Loke thank you so much...hold still I need to blow my nose…” She said muffled against his silk suit and Loke let out a girlish scream, trying to get her off of him and yank the hanky from his pocket, finally breaking away and standing looking down at himself in horror while his Princess laughed and half cried on the bed.

“This is an Elluris…” He whimpered

“Sorry...not sorry...Gods I needed to laugh so fucking bad…you look like a tear and snot soaked cat.” she snickered “Gimme the hanky.” She held out a hand and he swatted it away wiping at his suit with the hanky instead, chuckling in spite of himself and shaking his head.

“You make me realize trying the “What’s not to love” route with you to cheer you up really does have a few options after all.” He chuckled.

Lucy coughed as she snickered, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to wash her face, and coming back with Virgo.

“Virgo could you help your brother get cleaned up? I sorta used him as a hanky.” She smiled...she still felt just...raw and ripped up about this knowledge about herself, but, like Tapengai had said, she didn’t chose her lineage and now...now she could turn it around, use Acnalogias own blood to undo all he had done.

She hoped she’d lit a fire under her mates though...she’d let the dragon within her guide her in those actions, because she ached with loneliness, need to be with at least one of them...if she didn’t have someone helping her...there for her...she wasn’t sure how much more of this all she could endure...at least alone like she was. The sob that racked her body caught her by surprise, but Virgo and Loke closed in on her quicky and this time Loke shoved his hanky into her face before he put his arms around her.

Lucy ran her tongue over her sharp fangs, that citrus taste was familiar...she closed her eyes at the flavor of her mates blood in her mouth mixed with that citrus tang, venom...she’d produced venom like in her dream...she wondered what it would do to her two mates?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Shit!....” Laxus lunged out of the way, managing to get Freed as he did so.  
He had to hand it to his kin, she knew what she wanted, what she needed, and she sure as fuck knew how to light the fire right to get it going.

Cristoff and Gajeel had sat stunned and in a bit of shock, blood running from the bites on their necks for just a couple of moments after the door slammed shut behind Lucy, then Gajeels tongue had slid over the blood she’d left on his lips and Cristoff had done the same thing and Laxus had narrowly managed to grab Freed and get to the fucking door before the two big males were on each other fighting for dominance. Laxus swore it had seemed to happen in slow motion.

He had watched Lucy sink fangs into one then the other slayer. Then after leaving the room and sitting frozen for a moment, Laxus had watched in growing horror as it dawned on him just what she had done when he saw the blood on the lips and their tongues dart out to catch the lingering drops. He had seen their eyes dilate, had become hyper aware of the growls that had started deep in their chests. He nearly whimpered in fear when he saw their muscles start to bunch and tense.

At the first sign of a twitching body part, indicating imminent movement, Laxus dove for Freed, slamming into and drawing a yelp from the rune mage. Wrapping his arms around him tightly and rushing the door leading to safety, Laxus absently listened as Freed threw runes up to seal the cabin, the sound of two very strong, well muscled, unforgiving bodies slammed into each other like two brick walls.

Barreling through the door, he spun to look back, seeing Kaleb and Farron dodge the pair and rush out the door right behind them. Freed threw up as many runes as he could before kicking the door shut, threw up a sealing and silencing rune and sagged.

“Well...you sure that will contain what damage they’re going to cause?” Farron asked even as Kaleb held a hand out, testing the runes and re enforcing the magic with his own.

“Should be fine, don’t know about you all, but...I need a fucking drink.” Kaleb said and Laxus chuckled, slapping a hand on the taller mages shoulder snatching his hand back in surprise a moment later when a small jolt shot through him but not letting his smile fall.

“You got the spiced Boscan gold with you?” He asked, Kaleb kept a bottle in his office at the guild and Laxus and Bickslow had both raided that stash during visits.

Kaleb smirked “I always have some with me.” He chuckled and Laxus grinned.

“Then I guess we’ll all have a seat in your room and toast Blondie...and the soon to be mated idiots in there.” He said nodding toward the room they had just left while Farron was assuring wide eyed crew members everything was fine and warning them NOT to open that door no matter what they heard...or how much the walls and floor shook…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gajeel groaned, snarling again through his raw throat as Cristoff pushed him harder against the wall. Runes flared again as the Lunar Slayer ripped away the last of his clothes, keeping a hard grip on Gajeels wrists and pressing them in more between his shoulders.

When Lucy had attacked them, where she had managed to catch Cristoff off guard, he had tried to fend her off, but she had managed to get her teeth into him, and he had only been able to sit there, stunned, as her venom had surged through him, heightening his senses and making his body burn. The logical, self-aware, thinking for himself part had checked out, detaching itself frantically from his dragon instincts, and in that same way, he had been aware of Laxus slamming into, then dragging Freed from the room even as he turned towards Cris, his tongue automatically darting out to catch the drops of warm liquid on his lower lip. The taste of copper and what he was sure was concentrated mint hit him like a sledgehammer just as his crimson eyes locked with midnight colored ones, and the growl that he heard had him responding in a similar manner.

He had seen the large muscles bunching, flexing and just as he had watched Cristoff shove from his chair, he had done the same, and the feel of their bodies slamming into each other, the amount of strength behind their lunge together had his dragon inside roaring in need. The growls and snarls that escaped them both at that point pushed his blood to pump faster, harder, and feeling the claws digging into him as they fought for dominance had him hard and aching instantaneously.

The detached part of him noticed that Farron and Kaleb had disappeared right behind Laxus and Freed, had noticed the flare of runes going up around them, followed by a stronger pulse of magic that boosted Freeds, and just barely heard Farron instructing someone not to open, or let anyone open the door no matter the amount of activity that was heard, or how badly the place seemed to shake. For that he was grateful, because he didn't want the uncontrolled violence of a mating stealing an innocents life. After that, the detached, logical part of himself that he had still managed to hang onto by the tips of his claws disappeared, and he felt the rending of cloth against his palms as the fight for alpha position went into overdrive. He felt and heard him tear Cristoffs shirt from him, had lunged to try and end this quickly, get his teeth into Cris's neck.

Oh man, had that been a mistake. In the next moment he had found himself eating floor, pinned roughly face down, and his own shirt quickly torn from his torso, the tips of very sharp claws trailing down his spine, racking him with a mix of shivers and arousal inducing pheromones as the smell of mint grew so intense in the somewhat small room that he swore it he could taste it every time he inhaled.

It was at that point Gajeel believed he may have given up all control to his instincts, even as he somehow managed to buck Cris off of him and roll, reaching down to grip a solid muscled thigh tightly. The answering growl had him smirking and giving one in response before slamming the larger male onto his back. From there it became a storm of physical sensations. His nerve endings felt like they were on fire, and every breath he took had him shivering as the cool mint seemed to caress him from the inside.

For Cristoff, the moment he had realized what Lucy had planned, he had accepted it, accepted her fangs, and honestly hoped that having her venom pumping through them both would help Gajeel accept her a bit faster. For him the feeling of her venom had his dragon damn near purring and ready to roll over in submission, but when her words to mate with Gajeel rang through his head, he knew the fight for dominance was going to be hard won. He also knew, with no doubt...he would obey his Queens order. Cristoff could bench over 900lbs, but if Gajeel decided to turn his body into full metal, he was facing difficulties.

Then he tasted it. The stronger than usual metallic taste of Gajeels blood smeared on his lower lip had fire racing through his blood, mixing in some intoxicating way with Lucys' venom. The rumbling growl, purr mix that escaped him had Gajeels eyes dilating, and Cristoff watched with glee at the goosebumps that exploded in a wave across what exposed skin he could see of the iron slayer. The responding growl had him sitting up straighter, gripping the arms of his chair tightly, but as soon as he absently heard the door slam closed, he was lunging, meeting Gajeel halfway, and the feeling of their bodies slamming together had him almost moaning in delight. He reveled in the feel of warm skin under his hands, with the spots of coolness from the studs that decorated him.

Cristoff ducked quickly when he saw Gajeel lunge for his throat, teeth bared, moaning when he heard the tearing of his own shirt, nearly purring at the feel of the claws that scraped across his skin. He could feel his blood flowing for a split second before his pulsing magic immediately cleared the scratches. His head fell back for a moment, reveling in the sensation of having so much power pressed so tightly against him, and it wasn't until he found himself being slammed to the floor that he thought in hindsight that he shouldn't have taken his eyes off of Gajeel for that moment.

Feeling iron tipped claws digging into the muscles of his thighs had Cris moaning loudly in delight, and just when Gajeel dived to try and sink his teeth into Cristoff again, the lunar slayer managed to get a tight grip on the mane of black hair and yank Gajeels head back with a snarl. Hearing the defiant growl he received, Cris was quick to reach out with a clawed hand, gripping the solid chin of his mate without giving him the chance to try and jerk his head free. Instead, Cris used the leverage he now had to roll, pinning Gajeel again momentarily, before surging to his feet, pulling the other slayer with him. Tapping into his magic for increased speed, Cris reached the closest wall, keeping Gajeel distracted with the permones he continued to pump off, now so much stronger with Lucy's venom increasing the potency of his natural smell.

With one hand still buried in the thick black mane, Cris released his grip on the iron slayers jaw, shooting out the same hand to catch the fist that swung at him before forcefully spinning Gajeel around and slamming him into the wall, smirking slightly at the familiar flare of purple runes edged in white. Purring in satisfaction at the feeling of the strong back that he was now pressed against, and keeping the hand he had caught pulled between Gajeels shoulder, Cris leaned forward to scrape the tips of his teeth along the edge of Gajeels neck, pressing tighter against him, pressing into his hips with his own, releasing the thick hair to reach down and rip away the last of Gajeels clothing, undoing his own pants to free his painfully restrained erection so he could start teasing the man he held against the wall with it.

“Submit…” Cristoff snarled against the studded ear, lips teasing, body pressed against his and Gajeel felt it...the hard length teasing between his legs, when it started rubbing against his balls and his own hard erection he hissed.

“Fuck…” He growled, hoarse from all the snarling and growling and shouting obscenities as they had fought to get to this point, he was bleeding, Cristoff had some wicked silver claws and the midnight blue and silver scales dusting the mans arms thighs and shoulders were sexy as hell, so were the glowing silver eyes. Cristoff wasn't unscathed though, smears of blood covering a good bit himself, Gajeels iron covered hands and long iron claws had done some damage, so had his fangs, but Cristoff was just a little bigger, a little stronger and he’d finally gotten Gajeel well pinned. 

Much as they both wanted this, the dragons within them had to work out which of them was the dominant male...there was a female in the mix and while Gajeel was still every which way fucked up about that, his dragon wasn’t, the dominant of the two of them would be first to challenge her and while Gajeel didn’t want that honor, the dragon within him sure as hell did.

Right now though, Cristoffs tongue was running over where Lucy had bitten him sending all sorts of crazy feelings through his body.

“You’re mine….say it..” He rumbled and Gajeel felt it where Cristoffs chest was pressed against his back, eyes closing as Cristoff rolled that hard body of his, sliding their erections along each other, his length between Gajeels thighs.

“I’m...yours...I sub..mit” He moaned as Cristoffs free hand slid between his legs, as that delicious magic of his flowed into him and over his aching member. Then his back bowed as Cristoff shifted and suddenly slid into his body, taking a few languid thrusts and making him moan loudly.

“Mine...my mate….you feel so fucking good…” Cristoff growled and after a few bone melting snaps of his hips he withdrew, making Gajeel whimper then gasp as he was spun around and Cristoff bent, arms ramming between Gajeels legs and hefting him up, knees over Cristoffs arms and then Gajeel cried out, hands snapping to the lunar slayers shoulders and Cristoff thrust back into him. His head flew back, slamming into the wall with a flare of runes, growls and snarls escaping him as Cristoff sped up, hips slamming into him, driving deep.

He felt himself open further as Cris pressed closer, bracing his own hands against the protected walls. pushing Gajeels knees farther apart. Between Cristoffs movements, and the aid of gravity, Gajeel was feeling Cristoff deeper than ever before, deeper than any lover he’d ever been with, until suddenly a spot was hit that sent a electric like sensation through him, causing his eyes to fly wide, his hands scrambling to gain purchase on the bunching muscle of the large shoulders holding him up. Cristoff felt him clamp down on him tightly, and hissed out a snarl, pulling back just a couple of inches before slamming back into him, harder than before. He felt iron coated claws sink into his shoulders, felt Gajeel trying to get closer even as he also tried to pull away from the intense sensations rushing through him. Cristoffs lip lifted, fang showing as smirk of satisfaction slid over his face realizing he’d found something he meant to remember, meant to use...

Feeling Gajeel try to push himself up, using his own shoulders to try and get away from the intensity of having Cristoff so deep, Cris let a growl escape that had Gajeel whimpering before suddenly Cris shoved back from the wall they had been pressed against, and shifted his hands gripping Gajeels hips tightly, he pulled his crimson eyed lover down hard onto him. The scream of pleasure that escaped from Gajeel at that point had Cris growling in primal lust, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction that he had managed to drive Gajeel to that point. Snarling in acute pleasure, Cristoff managed to swing them around, slamming Gajeel down on the table that had been used earlier. He dove down to devour the slightly smaller slayers mouth, keeping himself seated deeply within, and when he pulled away a moment later, gasping for breath, the glint of pointed teeth was obvious in the grin he gave at the dazed look he saw.

Stepping back, Cris eased himself from Gajeel, hissing at the sensation, bending to nip and bite at the exposed skin of Gajeels torso, reveling in the whimpers and snarls he was receiving, loving the feel of strong hands fisting in his own long hair. He was smart to hook his arms around Gajeels legs when with a taunting lick and purr to the weeping tip of Gajeels arousal, he jerked, but when Cris proceeded to drop down, taking him all at once, and the growl coupled with the suddenly hard arching back had Cristoff purring in endless delight, loving the feel of Gajeel writhing under him. This was what he wanted, to pleasure his mate...conquer with it, utterly dominate with it. He kept Gajeel this way for long minutes, memorizing the taste and feel of the iron slayer, learning the different spots that drove him the most wild, but never letting him tip over the edge.

They had been lovers for a short time..now...now they would be mated, bound together for all their lives, now was when every kiss, every touch, sound scent...it all mattered because this was mating.

Many minutes passed before Cristoff straightened to his feet once more, a seductive smirk curling the corner of his lip, idly licking away some of the essence that had gathered there. Seeing the still twitching and writhing body of his well muscled mate made his mouth go dry...Gajeel really was breathtaking, especially like this, eyes hazy with lust and pleasure, tanned skin all flushed and shining with a thin sheen of sweat, lips swollen from kissing parted as he panted and swept those deep red eyes over Cristoff, the intensifying lust, the appreciation in those crimson eyes made Cristoffs dragon preen within him. His mate was being thoroughly pleasured, loved his body, they really were ideal for each other. Cristoff reached down to grip strong thighs and pulled Gajeel roughly to the edge of the desk before flipping him over by his hips, pulling him further back, and without any further warning slid right back into Gajeel in one firm thrust, his grip on Gajeels hips tight and unrelenting. He took a great deal of pride in the keening cry that echoed through the room. He felt Gajeel dig claws into the wood of the table to try and pull himself away from what he instinctively knew was coming. Instead he kept one strong grip on a hip, and reached up with his other hand to grip Gajeels shoulder firmly, snarling at the clenching he felt happening around him.

Digging his claws into the already blood smeared shoulder, Cristoff drew his hips back slowly for a moment, and he watched as the man beneath him froze, panting raggedly. Smirking, he leaned back down to nuzzle into the tangled mane of midnight hair, and with a sharp nip to the edge of his ear that pulled a growled curse, Cristoff whispered a phrase that had Gajeel whimpering and clenching all the harder around him.  
"No pulling away love...you are mine, and you will revel in that feeling." With that said, Cris tightened his grip on the shoulder he held, planted his feet, and with just the slightest pull back, he slammed back into Gajeel with no mercy, and every time he pushed into that silken heat, he pulled Gajeel into his thrusts, jarring him, using his shoulder and hip as leverage, pushing himself deeper. He knew what he was looking for, he wanted that same spot from before, the one that had Gajeel trying to claw away from him. Gritting his teeth against the sensations that were pushing him ever closer to the edge, Cristoff shifted a single hand to reach down and grab a knee.

Neither of them were exactly sure how he had managed it, but Cris was able to shift Gajeel to his back, all without missing a single thrust, and soon he had his gaze locked with the lust filled crimson gaze that seemed to only increase in heat at the sight of Cris pounding into him, while also feeling it. They were both dripping sweat by this point, both were covered in bite marks and bruised, though the majority of Cristoffs were already healed.

Then it happened again, causing Gajeels eyes to roll up as pleasure exploded through him like a firework, and he scrambled to gain purchase somewhere, something that would allow him to brace himself. Instead he felt a large strong hand sliding around the back of his neck and yanking him up, a pair of plump, smooth lips crashing into his, and he moaned at the feeling mixed with the taste of mint. He buried his own hands into the curtain of dark hair swaying back an forth, and started moving his own hips, trying to take Cristoff in as deep as he could.

Testament to the Lunar slayers strength then he braced the Iron slayer upright as his hips worked and Gajeel had never in his life even dreamed he had a spot in him like the one Cristoff was hitting with every thrust. His own erection swelling and weeping, rubbing against Cristoffs hard belly with every thrust of those hips.

He didn’t last long, his release painting Cristoffs abdomen as the Lunar Slayers fangs sank into his neck then Gajeels eyes rolled back as his own fangs pierced Cristoffs left shoulder when he felt the Boscan cum with him. Cristoff trapped him against the wall of his chest as pain ripped through both of them, their souls giving up pieces to each other and the pain stopping abruptly as they settled into place.

“M...my...mate…” Gajeel panted and felt Cristoff smile weakly against his neck as the big slayers legs gave out and they sank to the floor.

“Forever…” Cristoff gasped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Not far away, only a few decks below, Lucy felt it happen and sighed, sagging in Loke and Virgos arms “Soon Princess….” Loke said quietly.

He hated she was going through this, wanted so much to be free to ease her frustrations too, but he was under orders and laws and after all that had happened, he wasn’t in a position to break anymore celestial laws. Sex with a keyholder wasn’t expressly forbidden, some spirits had no choice at all in the matter, but after all he’d done with Karen, he knew better than to push his luck.

Besides that, it wasn’t him Lucy needed, she needed her mates and now...with them mating...once that was stable, Lucy could take Cristoff and then...then his precious Princess wouldn’t feel like this anymore, wouldn’t hurt like this...and he was eager for that...very eager.

It was probably a blessing that she passed out, leaving Loke and Virgo to get her settled into her bed. Cristoff and Gajeel had mated, now they would solidify that bond through the night, Loke had no idea what to expect now, normally slayers would hole up with their mate for up to a month or more as the bond sealed, locked in and grew. With this though, Lucys magic wasn’t normal dragonslayer magic, and Loke would have to talk with Draco about how this might work so he and Lucys spirits could be prepared for what was ahead...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus tipped back the tumbler, draining the last of the spicy liquor and smirking when Kaleb tipped the bottle and poured more in as soon as he pulled it from his lips. His blue eyes drifted down the Mindbender as Kaleb walked past him to refill his brothers glass. White leather stretched tight over the hard defined rounded muscle of a flawless ass Laxus was tempted to bite...shit he loved Boscan whiskey...he fucking loved that tight ass in white leather...those thighs...the pants rode low on trim hips and the nice cut of his back muscles led down to two perfect dimples defining those fine twin globes, Kaleb had shed his cloak, and the tight white sleeveless shirt he was in had ridden up a little, leaving a couple inches of richly tanned skin visible above the low waistline of those tight white leather pants. Add in that shimmering silken hair, flawless sunkissed skin and full seriously biteable lips and Kaleb wasn’t just handsome..he was beautiful, like men like Laxus, who liked women, seriously loved tits and pussy, could see themselves getting with that tall powerfully built Guildmaster.

Macao had said it when Kaleb had first come to Magnolia visiting Bixy...Kaleb Pradesh was a man so gorgeous straight men really wanted to try fucking a man as long as it was him.

The fact he was immensely strong, powerful, successful, that added to it, Kaleb wasn’t just a pretty face and a mouthwatering body. Bix even said his looks, if anything, hindered the man at times, distracting from the work he was doing, people had a hard time getting past the surface of him and appreciating or respecting the brilliantly intelligent and powerful man he was.

It was a thought Laxus normally suppressed with some violent determination, his grandfather had certain expectations and Laxus was too busy these days anyway, he barely managed to line up his normal parade of one night stands, had really cut back on his usual near nightly trysts because becoming a Guildmaster was work.

He also was fully expected to produce babies for his grandfather to spoil, Makarov had been clear on that. So shacking up with another man? Yeah out of the question, he liked women anyway, his fascination with Kaleb was nothing but a natural appreciation for what was, a rare and exceptional beauty of a man. Boscans made some deal out of that, Rare beauty, Boscans claimed it was usually internal, though they all loved tasting physical beauty, like blondes...made getting laid easier than ever for Laxus when he visited Bosco since light colored hair and eyes were uncommon among Boscans.

Boscan spiced whiskey really was so fucking smooth, he purred as more slid down his throat after Farron held up his tumbler “To my brother, may the image of him with blood all over his mouth slamming Gajeel through the meeting room table quickly fade from my mind.” Farron smirked and they all held up their glasses.

“A-fucking-men” Kaleb chuckled before tipping the tumbler to his lips, Laxus watching the amber liquid flow between those lips, the way Kalebs throat moved as he swallowed and how his eyes half lidded in pleasure. Oh he bet that mouth would look really really nice wrapped around…

“To Lucy...long live the rising Queen.” Freed said brightly and everyone lifted their glasses again.

“Good luck to her mating Metal head...man just seriously likes dick.” Laxus said gruffly, he’d worked out with Gajeel enough, caught whiffs of the Iron Dragon getting aroused watching him go through his routine, it didn’t bother him, he knew he had a fine body, he worked to keep it that way because it made his magic stronger and he also knew Gajeel respected peoples choices, kept his cock chasing out of the guild just like Laxus only fucked women that weren’t part of the guild.

Kaleb rolled his eyes “Even your optimism is pessimistic Laxus, you have a talent.” He observed. Laxus narrowed his eyes on the amused eyes of his fellow guildmaster.

“I know my people Kaleb, Gajeel soundly prefers men, always has, Blondies gonna have to overcome that and I can tell ya, as a man who loves pussy? I couldn’t see myself persuaded to go the other way.” Laxus said sagely.

Kaleb raised a brow, Farron chuckled seeing his brother rising to a challenge. Gods help poor Laxus if what he was hearing singing in the souls in the room was all it could be.

“You don’t think being with a man could be as pleasurable? I like both myself, I appreciate the curves, the way a womans body responds, they’re more bending, submissive in sex than most men are, but, pleasures with a mans body are just as good, no woman can give better head than a skilled man can, because a man can always dip into envisioning what he knows would feel really good and a woman lacks that ability. Not to say women can’t be amazing with Oral, but for blowjobs? You haven’t had the best until you’ve gotten one from a man who knows what he’s doing.” Kaleb said firmly.

“Bullshit, can’t say a woman can’t give better head than a man if she knows enough. Besides, are you saying only a woman can eat out a woman really well? Because I promise you I’ve got that shit down to a science.” Laxus drawled.

“Sex isn’t science, it’s art and art can’t be riveted to a yes or no, black or white. I’m saying, sex with a man can be as good as it can with a woman and regardless of your partner, male or female, if one partner is skilled the whole experience is better.” Kaleb returned.

“No argument, but I still like sex with women better.” Laxus smirked. Kaleb though didn’t back down, his full lips curled confidently, lavender gaze sharp.

“Because you’ve never been with a man.” Kaleb said firmly.

Laxus snorted “Because I AM a man and a womans body was made to give me the best of sex.”

“Bullshit.” Kaleb replied, taking a drink from his glass.

“I agree with Kaleb, pleasure is pleasure, male or female partner, how good it is is relative to who you’re with, not whether or not they’re male or female.” Farron said.

“I’ll have to agree as well, sorry Laxus. But as Kaleb said, you lack the experience to really know.” Freeds tone was purely light and apologetic but Laxus frowned, glaring at his friend then Kaleb.

“Ok, what’s your preference then? I already know Freed tips over to preferring men, big muscular ones and he has a thing for blondes, you guys prefer cock? That why I’m getting thrown under the wyverns here?” He demanded.

“I actually prefer women, and it’s mostly because their souls during sex have softer melodies, the noises they make appeal more to me and they’re physically responsive in an over all softer way, I like elegance, and men tend to be firm, not to say I don’t enjoy myself with men too, because I do, but I tend to take pleasure more with women.” Farron replied.

Kaleb shrugged “50/50 for me, I like each for different reasons, I couldn’t say I prefer one or the other more.” He admitted.

Freed sighed “I decidedly prefer men, but you know that Laxus.”

Laxus nodded, raising his glas a little to Freed “ Yeah I know it, ok...I’ll give you I’ve never had sex with a man, but then I’ve never been attracted to one so...yeah, if guys don’t get me hard, I can’t really say they’re even as good in bed as women are for me.”

Kalebs eyes narrowed, lips curling “You don’t think a man could get you hard?”

Laxus growled “Not without grabbing my dick and jerking me for it, I just don’t get turned on by men.” He said.

Kaleb...don’t, he’s buzzed on all the whiskey, let him be…. Farrons voice in his head made Kaleb draw a slow breath.

It’s a challenge Farron...besides, Laxus is a fucking beast, it could be fun...

You’re feeling this too...what the hell is in this whiskey? Farron demanded, Kaleb was usually far more self contained than this. 

There’s nothing special in the whiskey, I’m not drunk, I can’t GET drunk you know that, but I fucking want him...I want to prove he’s wrong, show him just how well I could make that body of his burn with pleasure...Kaleb responded forcefully.

Wait...want who...Kaleb...are you talking about Laxus?! Bickslows voice and Kaleb grit his teeth, how the fuck had he let his control slip and broadcast through his family line….oh fuck…

Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, you’re there to help Cristoff complete a mission of vast importance to our world, if you want to pursue Bickslows friend I approve but you had damn well better tread lightly!... Every single Pradesh except Cristoff...who was far too distracted to take notice...cringed at the tone of their fathers voice through their families link.

Great goin there Kaleb...Ice water all over the mood, ships almost rocking with Cristoff and Gajeel fucking each other senseless my little virgin got me all hot and bothered then passed out so I’m trying to take the edge off on my own and you have to drag DAD into my head...love ya Dad, but yeah, total boner killer my balls are gonna be like 50 shades of BLUE.. Vander grumbled.

Your balls can handle it, is Cristoff finally mating with the Redfox boy? That’s wonderful news! and damn it I asked you for some pictures of your mate Vander, Bickslow get some for me would you? 

Sure Dad, hey you heard from Xally? She was getting me some more of that Teak wood from Yursula island so I can carve some new dolls for the babies…..

Farron stood from his seat and with Laxus and Freed both staring in amazement, went over and smacked Kaleb up the back of his head before moving to the bar and pouring himself a FULL tumbler of whiskey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day had two Pradesh siblings, a dragon slayer, and a rune mage approaching the ship meeting room once more, cautiously. Eyeing the rune wall that had been put up, and then releasing the two mages, who were rather pale, that had been put on duty to keep others from entering the hall. Taking a deep breath, Kaleb stepped forward, and with a wave of his hand, released his own barrier then stepped back to let Freed clear his runes.

They could only blink without saying a word when Freed reached out to tap on the door which slowly creaked open....groaning as the top and middle hinges of the door popped out from the door jamb, unable to hold up on the weight of the door any longer, instead listing drunkenly off of its one remaining hinge. From their side of the door, aside from the hinges, it appeared unscathed as Kaleb eased through the door, very carefully easing it open. He was fully aware of the other three mages standing right behind him, waiting on any signal he may give to indicate what they should do.

Kaleb himself was trying very hard not to just start laughing hysterically as he eased back into the meeting room. He could hear the purrs of the two dragons sleeping soundly just past the door, and he carefully peeked around the edge of the listing door, lavender eyes bright with laughter as he looked for the two slumbering slayers. But then his eyes took in the rest of the meeting room, and he nearly crashed to the floor as he tripped over his own feet from taking another step. At that point laughter was inevitable and the bellows of it that escaped him had the two naked slayers curled up around each other jerking awake with a snarl, hands immediately glowing and getting ready to throw an attack. Cristoff, however, realized who he was hearing and with a groan slumped back on the floor, rubbing his hands over his face with a half hearted growl towards his older brother.

"Oh fuck off lightbulb." Gajeel huffed, turning and draping himself once more across the warm body he had spent the majority of the night exploring and getting to know far better. A smirk did curve his lips though when he heard Cris snort out a laugh at his nickname for Kaleb.

"I think you may be spending too much time around Erik, he's rubbing off on you." Cristoff snickered, poking and nudging at his new mates shoulder until he rolled enough to let Cris sit up, scoot back slightly, and lean back against what remained of what was once a solid oak table.

"It's the only kind of rubbing he's going to ever get when it comes to me" Gajeel snarked, shifting to sit up next to Cristoff, propping his elbows on his knees as he folded them in front of him. When he saw three more heads peak around the edge of the door that quite obviously needed to be replaced, Cristoff rolled his eyes and gestured for the rest of them to come in, and they did so carefully, easing around the still surprisingly upright, and chortling Kaleb. Gajeel had to admit that even he wanted to laugh at seeing the others eyes widen as they saw what was once the meeting room. Glancing around it, he definitely decided he felt absolutely no remorse, and instead there was a calmness, a sense of contentment that had settled over him that he didn't remember ever feeling.

His eyes slid up the thick muscled thigh of his mate, following the fine body up to where a black dragon curled down from where Gajeel had marked Cristoffs shoulder, dominating the large left pectoral of the beefy man. Smirking at seeing how good his mark looked on Cristoffs body he let his eyes move to his mates handsome smiling face and amused dark blue eyes. His mate...he was mated, he would never be alone again, all of that...it was over..his past..the Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord was...gone...his eyes flicked down, seeing some of Cristoffs mark, the head and front of the body of the dark blue and silver dragon were on his neck he was sure but the rest of it curled over the front of his left shoulder, the tail ending right before his pierced nipple on that side. Cristoff looked nicely dishevelled too, hair mussed, he looked well loved...just like he should...like Gajeel was certain he himself looked.

The few chairs that had been in the room were nothing more than rubble now, good for starting a fire. Pieces of the wooden shelves that had lined the room were scattered throughout, the remaining shelves having fist sized bits missing. Books had been tossed and strewn about, some were now confetti. Glass pieces sparkled in the light coming the through window, claw marks were seen all over the walls, the large map on one wall had multiple tears in it. The table had splintered, then shattered right down the middle, and collapsed in on itself. Glancing back to the door, the four visiting mages found gouge marks taken out of the wood itself, even the inside handle was missing.

Clearing his throat carefully, Farron took a careful breath before pulling out a small palm size lacrima tablet to start tapping away on it, noting the amount of damage of the room, and what of all would need to be replaced. Glancing around once more, his eyes landed on something that he realized he had noticed the night before but was now missing. He was just opening his mouth to ask its where abouts when Kalebs laughter renewed with fresh vigor, and he turned towards his brother with a lifted brow, who was now bent over, hands braced on his knees as he laughed helplessly.

"Do I even want to know? Dad said as a gift he’d pay for any damages your mating did to the ship Cristoff but..." Farron asked, stealing a glance at the new mated slayers, infectious grins on their faces. He looked back just in time to see Kaleb wave his hand towards them again, still laughing, and deciding he was a lost cause, Farron fully turned back to his younger brother and Gajeel. "There are a couple of items missing, and I'm hoping you can tell me where they went guys."

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to be asking about, and they'll need to be replaced as you're definitely not getting them back, but go ahead and ask anyway." Cris said with a grin and shrug.

"The fireplace set is missing, as well as the intricately designed cup that held the variety of pens. It looks like a small metal statue of Venus is also missing, and some of the other decorative metal pieces that were used in this room. Many antiques or gifts from countries the Eclipse has visited on diplomatic missions.”

At that even Gajeel started laughing as he fell over Cristoffs lap, trying to stifle his loud laughs while Cris bit his lower lip in a futile attempt not to laugh.

"Well?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms over his chest in an aggravated move. He wanted to get to the next nest and make sure there wouldn't be any issues. He wasn't surprised when Cristoff took it on himself to answer.

"Did you know that all of those items were made out of pure iron? Gajeel gets really touchy feely, and all super responsive and passionate when he ingests his pure element....." Cristoff answered with a wide grin, “Really incredible gifts from Dad because they sure did make our mating more satisfying!” He declared then starting to laugh when Laxus and even Freed facepalmed and Farron dropped his forehead into his palm with a groan.


	14. Chapter 14

The slayers finally did get out of the meeting room, and the crew sealed it off, it would have to be repaired when they returned to Bosco, a couple fo the crew talked about trying to at least clean it up, but Farron didn’t make anyone commit to the task.

After a hot shower and large breakfast, Gajeel stood puting the last of his things away in the dresser in Cristoffs cabin, the decision made there was no sense in him even having one of his own, Cristoffs was bigger, set up to accommodate long stays because Cristoff had travelled on the ship so much, and it wasn’t like Gajeel would sleep anywhere but with Cristoff now anyway.

“Gajeel...I need to talk to Lucy.” Cristoff said quietly, smiling at the Iron Slayer. Gajeel drew a breath and nodded, pressing his lips together. He needed to get there..Bunny had stepped aside, hell she’d made last night happen, he was mated...him, Gajeel Redfox, was mated. Never alone again, never completely unwanted again, his handsome mate was watching him and there was real love in those dark expressive eyes.

“Yeah...make sure she’s ok..may….maybe after this nest she could...you think we could get her moved closer to us?” He asked and Cristoff stood, crossing the room to cup Gajeels face and kiss him.

“She should be with us. We belong to her, and she belongs to us Love...I’ll see if she can stay with Farron, he has the space...but I want her with us.” He said gently against Gajeels lips and Gajeel smiled faintly, he’d figured it would happen, that once they were mated Cristoff would start pushing to mate with Lucy, get them all together. He’d felt that need, knew now Cristoff felt it more because they had mated and in doing so Cristoff had established he was the dominant between them. It would be Cristoffs place now to bring the Queen in, mate with her, so that his mate could have her too, it was how Dragons worked...and how this...their odd little family...would work.

“Yeah...I know...this is still...new ok? I do care about her, a lot, she’s been my friend for years...and I feel her...I know what she did for me…” Gajeel admitted then. It was for him too, Cristoff had accepted Lucys assertion they were mates and was willing to take her on. In fact, this added stress on the Lunar Slayer and Gajeel knew it, but he just...he needed to find some peace or the mating wouldn’t work...could hurt them all if he freaked out and rejected it, so his acceptance really mattered and the fact that both of his mates were willing to give him the time he needed, do things the way they were for him, it just warmed him all through, made it so completely clear how much he mattered to them and, as pathetic as he thought it was, he’d fucking needed that.

“I know it, I know what you’re dealing with, she’s hurting though Gaj...and I can’t sit by while she is…” Cristoff said softly. There were some people in Oaktown he planned to hire Vander to find when this mission was over, he was going to make sure they never, ever could get an erection again, father children, hell they wouldn’t have nerve receptors capable of conveying pleasure in any form...he knew the spells he was going to use, a gallon of succubus venom and bottle of viagra wouldn’t help them when he was done with them. But for now, all he could do was support his new mate. Gajeel had endured things nobody knew about, not even Lily, things their mating had shown Cristoff when he’d had that piece of the Iron Slayers soul settle into his and he understood now, better than before, why Gajeel was the way he was, how a strong and seemingly fearless and powerful man had become so damaged inside, retreated so far into himself.

He loved the man so much more than he’d ever thought he could in such a short time and was nuzzling into him now drawing a soft chuckle from him with his purring growl and playful nip to his neck. “Ok...go...go see if you can help her, I need to talk to Kaleb and maybe Vander about how we’re gonna handle Rogues shadows if they fly outa control, I think Emzadi will be able to lock down Stings shit but Rogue will needs support and whose gonna do it needs to be figured out.” Gajeel said, turning into Cristoffs lips and taking a long kiss before he watched the big man move past him and open the door.

Lily was hovering there, paw hovering about to knock.

“Morning Lil, get yer ass in here, I need to finish gettin dressed and we need to get some shit done.” Gajeel called and Lily and Cristoff exchanged warm looks before the Exceed went into the room while Cristoff went out.

Lily would be moving into their room with them soon, but right now the Exceed was content to have a cabin to himself and let his best friend get comfortable with his new mate.

Cristoffs pace sped up as soon as he reached out to the feelings he got from Lucy, their bond wasn’t solid, they weren’t mated, though now she had a bite of intent into him that had made the connection stronger than it had been, when he was with Gajeel that bond eclipsed what he had with Lucy, until they mated, then he felt certain hers would dominate as it was meant to.

She was hurting...something was wrong...and his throat constricted, his swift walk turning into a full sprint until finally he tapped his magic and ported outside the ship and through her fucking window because she was wailing, screaming in pain.

As his boots hit the soft carpet of the cabin he saw Loke bent over Lucy who was tearing the sheets from her bed, back arched, mouth open as she screamed silently, her soul resonating and Cristoffs eyes flew wide, Loke looking at him desperately. “If you can fucking help her you need to NOW!” He cried.

KALEB! Tap into Lucy right now, what the fuck is happening!!?? Cristoff shouted mentally, he jumped onto the bed, straddling the blondes body and as gently as he could pressing her back into the mattress while his magic flowed over her seeking injuries, finding none he started working symptoms, calming her racing heart, soothing her tumbling stomach as he felt Kalebs magic pierce into her.

Bickslow is almost there and I’m less than a minute away. Kaleb told him just as the door was kicked in and Bickslow rushed into the cabin green light flooding the room and Cristoff kept his hands on Lucys shoulders, holding her down and leaning a bit to the side as Bickslow moved alongside him and leaned in to lock his glowing green eyes with Lucys wide vacant brown.

“She’s not alone, Rogue, Sting and Wendy are going through this, it’s a vision...we’re almost to the nest, maybe 2 hours out...shit...Gajeel is with Rogue, Van has Wendy and Emi has Sting...Gods...I knew she was picking these up but she’s been going through them like the slayers they’re bound to….” Kaleb said as he came into the room.

“You better fucking do something, unlike the others Cosplayers not holding together as well...fuck..her souls all over the fucking place…” Bickslow grit out then suddenly Cristoff was under his glowing gaze. Lucys chaotic soul was laced through now, the Gold that was hers but then the vibrant radiance that was the dragon soul was all through her, adding to Lucys natural radiance, the trouble was it was all over the place, not staying in Lucy, it was reaching out. 

He’d seen Nurems soul do this, it was a Dragon thing, their ability to share their souls, trouble was human souls didn’t fucking work that way and Lucy just wasn’t anchored enough, at least...not to herself. He followed dozens of needy hopeful strands threaded through with colors that showed their intentions, the rosey dusky color of love, the sweet pale blue of hope, the fiery color of determination, greens of need and reds of desire all threaded through what Lucy was trying to thread through the strong and steady lunar silver that was Cristoff.

“Cris...brother...you don’t act and Lucys gonna lose her hold on her own fucking body...Tapengai has had to all but take over to keep her going under all the stress and Lucys human soul is coming apart because it’s not meant to fan out like a dragon soul does…” Bickslow said through his teeth and he pumped his magic out to try and rein in Lucys shredding soul, trying to make Tapengais come back into Lucy fully, but the dragon was reaching not just to the slayers on the ship, she was reaching out toward the nest they were heading for and in other directions Bickslow didn’t understand and it didn’t fucking matter because if the dragons influence wasn’t contained, if Lucy didn’t regain control, then the union that had brought so much strength into her was going to end Lucy.

…...uck Kaleb, tell him! Or let me...shit...tell Cris to challenge Bunny, she fucking needs him and I’m fucking fine, I gotta wrestle with Rogues fucking shadows before they tear the ship apart! Gajeels gruff voice came into his head and Cristoff nodded, shoving Bickslow to the side so the Seith fell off the bed with a yelp and out of the way of what Cristoff was about to start as he snarled at Lucy.

She stilled instantly and Bickslow watched in utter awe as the raging tendrils of the dragon soul threaded with Lucys slammed back to her and Lucys eyes flared gold, lips curling revealing fangs.

“I am Cristoff Rendevere Pradesh, son of the Dragon Queen Nurem, Lunar Dragon Slayer and you...Lucy Heartfilia...will submit to me...” He growled. Lucy moved so fast even Cristoff couldn’t deflect her, hitting him hard in the chest and sending him flying across the cabin and right through the mirror and the wall behind it to land on the bed of the next cabin, Mest jumping out of the way with a yelp barely in time to avoid being crushed under the big man.

Cristoff rolled and crouched, midnight and silver scales dusting his arms, long silver claws forming and his eyes glowing silver as they met Lucys, she smiled dangerously.

“You are very mistaken about who is about to submit...male.” She sneered and Cristoff drew a breath, pulling his magic, trying to sharpen his thoughts and focus. He had just spent all of last night mating with Gajeel, he was tired, his body still taxed and deliciously sore in places from how hard they had fought and then gone at each other. He’d gotten maybe a couple of hours of sleep before Gajeel had stirred and his brothers intrusion had woken them. It was daylight, the moon had set, the full moon was still a while away and unlike Gajeel he couldn’t just eat his element, he needed to lay out in the moonlight and let it fill him.

He was NOT at his best, but then...neither was Lucy.

He gave her a fanged grin, challenge and defiance in his growling response. “Then catch me if you can little would be Queen and prove you deserve your fangs.” He taunted earning an angry snarl and feeling Lucys magic surge right before he teleported off the ship. 

Kaleb was just about to scream it...just about to order his brother to get what was about to happen off the ship but saw Cristoff vanish, felt his magic signature move and reappear in the forest beneath them and he was immediately ordering the Captain to stop the ship. 

They didn’t have time for this, they had three slayers enduring visions meant to compel them to move faster, but...they couldn’t afford not to do this, Lucy was coming apart and she was key to the whole damned thing. He should have seen it, should have known, but the Dragon Tapengai had been neatly hiding it all, blocking Kaleb so he believed that Lucy was holding up well right up until Cristoff and Gajeel had mated and Lucys loneliness and insecurities had finally weakened her to the point the dragon inside her took over.

The problem was, Tapengai wasn’t in a lacrima, there was no throttle, none of what she was experiencing had ever happened before that any research had uncovered and there hadn’t been time for Lucy to really adjust, they didn’t even know just how much of Tapengai was inside of Lucy. The only thing that could help her now was bonding to her mate, letting Cristoff take on some of her burden while also giving her what he had given Gajeel, the desperately needed connection to someone, the feeling of being needed, of belonging..the certainty that she was not alone and never would be again..all things the mating bond would give.

Kaleb knew Cristoff was still reeling from what he had experienced with Gajeel last night, it wasn’t like the mating process tried to hide what was exchanged between the mating couple, Kaleb would have had to be dead not to feel it, not to see it. The memories of Gajeels past flooding his brother….

Gajeel had been found as a child, not long after Metalicana had “disappeared” leaving the boy alone and frightened but unlike Natsu, who was recovered by Makarov, Gajeel was taken by Jose Porla of Phantom Lord. His childhood from that point had been...terrible, dark...he’d been beaten, abused viciously as Jose shaped him into the weapon he wanted him to be. Jose exploited weaknesses with heartless precision, learning the teenaged Gajeel liked men he’d had women rape him whenever he failed or produced less than Jose expected, and he’d openly killed Gajeels first lover when he was 17, forced Gajeel, who had failed to kill two targets he’d been sent to deal with, to watch while 6 men had raped his lover to death in front of him.

Then, Jose had given Gajeel like a prize to anyone who wanted him until finally Gajeel had grown strong enough, vicious enough that Jose backed off and started feeding the deadly slayer praise enough he didn’t drive the man over the edge.

By then Gajeel was a cold blooded killer, a mindless tool at times, terrified of his “Master” but never showing fear to anyone lest it be used against him. The assault on Fairy Tail, bolting Levy and her team to a tree,...beating Lucy almost to death...Gods what had been done to Lucy while they had her...he knew she didn’t remember much, she had told him she didn’t, she’d taken a hell of a hit to the head, but he remembered, and while he hadn’t participated in anything but beating her up, he hadn’t stopped Totomaru or the others, he’d just turned away, like he’d done before..like he’d been conditioned to do.

“If you won’t take part then get the fuck out of my sight.” Jose had told him once during a brutal “punishment” Juvia had been put through. If anyone in Fairytail knew just how much that poor woman had endured while growing up and in Phantom Lord? They would never look at her like she was crazy or secretly make fun of how she talked ever again. 

It bothered him...a lot...how she’d been treated, and Gray wasn’t one of his favorite people because of it. Cristoff knew all of this now...all of it, and it was why Kaleb knew it, because the link he had with his brothers was meant to do more than be easy communication, it was also so he could help them, so his magic and his skills and strength could work as a buffer when something hit them hard...like Gajeels soul merging with Cristoffs had done.

He had access to Gajeel now, knew the Iron Dragon had taken to Cristoff like a bird to the sky, embracing the freedom, the soothing wonderful sea of affection that was Kalebs younger brother. They joked about him being the family Teddy Bear, but it was...true. Cristoff was just like that with people. Gajeel, injured, deprived of most forms of even basic human kindness for most of his life was like a broken bird when he’d come into Cristoffs life, and Kaleb knew because he’d seen his brother do it time and again...Cristoff would do anything to see Gajeel whole again. 

Lucy didn’t have the violence in her past that Gajeel did, but one could argue she’d endured more than her share of abuse and she was broken...like Gajeel, only hers was more complex because Lucy internalized more than Gajeel did, she let things layer and tried to bury them and took too much on.

Kaleb tuned in carefully as his brother braced...and as he watched Lucy run from the room so she could head above deck, knowing she was going to run his brother down...this wasn’t going to be easy on Cristoff at all but...if any of them could have handled two people like Gajeel and Lucy...it was Cristoff, the Lunar slayers immense capacity to love...for patience, tenderness, affection all coupled with his intelligence, perceptiveness and drive to help...it would see him through this...and Kaleb was there...a buffer...he would silently help all he was able to.

Below Cristoff hit the ground running. Seeking a semi cleared area because he had to be able to see Lucys spirits, she would have her stardress, and he wasn’t certain about how much her spirits would be able to help her claim him but he wanted to be ready. 

It was crucial he gave her a good fight, he was to prove himself worthy of being her mate, not just a consort, and that meant he had to be able to hold his own. With her venom already in his blood it wasn’t going to be easy, her smell, her voice...everything about her hit him like a train, stripped his resolve, robbed him of his will and made him want to please her, obey her, he had to prove he could overcome that.

Nurem had claimed Draco… one of the most powerful Dragons of all time, and in doing she had done some real damage to him, but he’d held it together, been claimed and been able to keep up with the Queens demands until she’d set her second bite into him when she was satisfied.

Lucys first bite had set intention, but had not initiated mating...he still would have to take another as well as her final one, and, while his soul was still adjusting to Gajeel...he would have it torn again by Lucys. He had felt Metalicanas influence in Gajeel...knew now the dragon Gajeels father had been...that within Lucy was the soul of Tapengai, the first Queen, the lifebinder herself...Tapengais essence was part of Lucy now, and soon...would become a part of him…

He almost sighed yanking the T-shirt off he was wearing...he knew it was unlikely he’d see it again and damn it he liked this one, he’d have to get back to Minstrel to the sportswear place that sold this weave, that or get Dominic Elluris to come up with something similar. Tossing it aside he removed his belt, grateful he wasn’t wearing boots he cared about as he kicked off his shoes too.

He had to provide little to grab onto, and make himself easy to strip, he knew from last night, Gajeels claws hadn’t been kind removing his clothes, his healing magic had worked hard When Lucy finally got him pinned she’d be quick to get his clothes off, and if he had much on, her claws would do it. So he was now in just his faded blue jeans, he’d put them on because they were comfortable and he’d known they were going down to head for the nest today...well...now they wouldn’t be, but Lucy was crucial to all of this...so this...it mattered enough they would take time for it.

He saw her come down...she’d gotten Laxus to bring her, lighting cracking through the sky and hitting not far from where he crouched near the edge of a small meadow. He could use the treeline, the open ground...he’d have to be very careful of Virgos digging, but he knew she had plenty of other spirits…

He ran through the roster in his head, what the spirit could do, Lucys corresponding Stardress for the spirits strong enough to power them. When the scent of strawberries and stardust reached him, she didn’t give him time to even react to it.

“Regulus..Impact!” 

The hit caught him in the side, sent him spinning a good 20 feet before he recovered his bearings and Lunar shifted out of it, re appearing behind Lucy and pinning her to a tree like she’d done to him, but this time face first and he pressed against her, the snarl coming from her making his blood heat.

She trilled out a soft purr then and his eyes almost rolled back at the sound unconsciously loosening his hold and she bucked, head flying back and catching him in the forehead sending him reeling but his hands came up.

“Lunar Eclipse!” He called and pitch black settled over the area, the sun gone, all light gone and a deep bone chilling cold settling. Cristoff took the chance to move fast, getting behind her again, he could see perfectly through his own magic, but the spell removed light and created deep deep cold, frost was forming over everything, and Lucys breath was clouding as she stood completely still, glowing golden eyes trying to see through the un-natural blackness, her head cocked and Cristoff inwardly cursed, his foot causing the frosted grass under it to slightly crinkle.

She whirled and in the next moment she had some sort of glasses on, had curling horns on her head and was coming at him, eyes right on him. Damn it…

“Moonwell” He called and the circle lit the ground an instant before the ground dropped out in front of Lucy and a glittering pool of silvery moonwater had her falling with a loud splash, coming up hissing and soaked to the skin.

Cristoff was about to lunge forward when chains encircled his ankles and he went down face first. Lucy was on him in an instant, her whip snaking around him like it was alive and before he could even bend to try to remove the damn chains his wrists were bound together above his head then yanked down behind it.

Lucy hovered over him, dripping his moonwater over him and he shivered at the feel of it. Spitting out grass and twisting his head to the side and she pushed his long hair out of her way.

“You’re strong...my mate...you please me..” She purred and Cristoff tried...Gods he tried but a shuddering moan escaped him as she latched her lips onto his neck right over Gajeels mating mark. The sensations...the way his body reacted completely stunned him.

“You smell of the sweet mint you carry and the delicious metal of our other mate…” She observed and rolled him to his back. The moment he settled she was popping the button of his jeans, the zipper going down. Cristoff almost panicked, yes this was the idea, the goal...but had he fought her enough? She wasn’t heavily winded...soaked, her golden hair clinging to her head and shoulders and dripping, the snug suit she was in soaked through. But was it enough? He strained against the bonds, baring his teeth and growling defiantly and her eyes widened, lip lifting to flash her own fangs as she grabbed his shoulders, dug her claws in and slammed him back hard against the thankfully forgiving grass.

“You’re mine...submit…” She growled and he hissed as she yanked one hand from his shoulder to fist in his head and yank his head back. She sank down, running her tongue over his throat and humming in approval.

He worked to get the leverage to buck his body and try to toss her off but she pulled his head back more, dug her claws on his shoulder into his skin until blood flowed.

“I will have you...claim you...Lunar Dragon…” She said smoothly and he felt her magic work, saw a flash of light behind her but couldn’t get his chin down to see what it was. 

“Get his pants off Virgo.” She commanded and he felt his jeans get yanked down his legs. She’d had to undo the chains around his ankles to remove the last of his clothing but he didn’t manage to get his feet down to try to buck her off, instead Loke was there, tying his wrists to a tree as Virgo drove stakes into the ground to bind his ankles to and Cristoff writhed, testing it all, snarling.

Lucy just smiled, standing slowly above him and slowly undressing herself. By the time she was down to a pink lace bra and panties Cristoffs struggles had become subdued...silver eyes devouring the womans ample curves.

“Say you’re mine..” She prompted him, undoing the clasp of the bra and letting it fall, presenting him with beautiful large round breasts with perfect dusky rose colored nipples.

He wanted to wrap his lips around them...taste them...weight them in his hands...he wanted to kiss that smirking mouth…

He growled at her defiantly, not yet...he couldn’t give in yet…

She slid out of her panties and tossed them aside, stepping so a foot was on either side of his hips and then she slid down until she was pressing her smooth firm round buttocks onto his thighs, smirking at him still she trailed a claw up his semi-hard length and he threw his head back and hissed at the pleasure laden pain.

“Say...you..are...mine” She purred, bending over him, her claws now trailing from his shoulders down his chest, over his abs and following the V between his hips down until her hands wrapped around his cock, with her placing little kisses on the flared head between each word.

His back arched and the whip groaned as he strained against it, muscles bunching, large pecs tensing and Lucy licked her lips giving him a couple rough pumps before she started trailing kisses up his hard body.

She was drunk on her own strength, she had brought him down, and damn if he wasn’t sharp, smart...powerful. She’d hit him so hard a normal mage would have suffered broken bones but he’d rolled to his feet and kept fighting.

That eclipse spell...the sheer power of making almost an acre go black during the day….

Tapengai purred within her, deeply pleased with this man...now...to get him to formally submit to her…

“Cristoff...say you are MINE!” She hissed and her fangs teased one heavy pectoral, her tongue sliding over the flat nipple.

“Yo---Yours...I’m...yours...I accept your claim...my..Queen…” He groaned out as she sucked hard on his skin, teeth and tongue making certain the flesh bruised deeply.

Lucy purred, scooting up his body then, dragging her center up and pinning his erection between them as she sealed her lips over his. He was hers...he accepted her claim...this big powerful virile male...who already bore the mark of her other mate...who had dominated the second..earned the right to be beneath her now by claiming Gajeel...and now...now she would have him…

Take your pleasure...you are a Queen..savor every moment of taking him...make him wait for his release until you have had your fill of all his body can offer you… Her dragon told her and Lucy listened, rolling her hips, letting herself slide around, using Cristoffs hard length to tease herself as her eyes feasted on his naked body, her hands explored him everywhere...lips tongue and teeth eagerly following. She would take her time...she would thoroughly enjoy every moment of this and in doing show this male how completely she claimed him.

Cristoff was raggedly sucking in air...he’d lost track of time...he was drowning in the feel of his beautiful mate...first she had turned, straddled his head and let him tease her center with his mouth, something he had eagerly done, and would have happily driven her to an orgasm too but she’d not simply let him do that, no, while he’d driven her to that bliss she had bent over him and sucked on him while he’d eaten her out, driven him half out of his mind.

Then after she came the first time, she had straddled him and taken his rock hard length into her tight body...she was complete heaven too, wet, hot, tight, velvet and the woman had control, clenching onto him with every swirl of her hips she’d ground against him, her clit pressing into him, her hands on his pecs, breasts swaying above him as she’d used him to reach another orgasm, giving him nothing but really not needing to...he wanted to cum...Gods he would have cum in that sweet mouth the first round but he couldn’t...no...this...this was mating a female Dragon...this was testing his stamina, his ability to let her take all she needed without losing control of himself…

Now she was actually gripping his abs, using where her hands dug into him as a fulcrum and riding him hard. Her beautiful face tight with pleasure.

“Do...you...want to ...cum...my mate?” She asked between lusty bounces riding his length up and down, so tight on him he wanted to scream in agonized pleasure.

“Please…” He begged, hips meeting her movements as best he could with his wrists tied to a tree and his ankles bound to stakes in the ground.

“Then fuck me, drive into me...give me all of you!” She demanded and Cristoff snarled, clenching his teeth, body responding to her demands. It was painful, his dick felt ready to burst, he was exhausted...he had no idea how long she’d been enjoying him but the sun had passed by above…

Sweat ran down his skin, his wrists were bleeding, so were his ankles, but he braced against his restraints and used what leverage he could muster to drive himself harder up into her body until she groaned and he felt her cum, when she did she fell forward and his head flew back, body going rigid as fangs sank deep into the spot a little above where Gajeel had marked him last night.

The flood of pain was tremendous, his own release lost in the feeling of his soul rending again, but the wonderful feel of Lucys mending it with a piece of her own soothed away the pain and then the memories...Lucys life played in a flash that lasted minutes but like it had been with Gajeel, felt like so much longer.

Tears were running down his face, like they had when he had mated with Gajeel, and he laid himself utterly open for her, poured his whole heart...all he was through the bond.

He didn’t know when his restraints were removed but he found himself rolling her to her back, settling onto her, nuzzling into her hair, kissing her everywhere and whispering endearments, promises he felt their magic wrap around, vows to love her, to cherish her, to make certain she never again doubted that she mattered, or wondered if anyone cared about her because he did, he always would.

In Boscan, Midish and Minstrellan he purred to her, told her she was beautiful as he made love to her with energy he didn’t know he had and she cried in his arms even as his hips were working and her body was writhing in pleasure.

It was hours...when he had sat back on his bent legs and she was impaled on his hard length again, riding him and he was helping her take all of him in with every roll of their bodies together, his lips playing over hers, his hands massaging her ass even as he was lifting her and bringing her back down to meet his lusty upward thrusts with his thighs and hips...when she came this time she sank her fangs into him again and he felt her dragon enter him.

In that moment the dragon within him rolled to its back, exposing every weakness, offering up all that he was, his own soul, the strength of the dragon within him...everything, and in a rush, with a glorious wave of warm magic that washed over them both, the dragons joined and when they settled again...both mages felt the subtle shift...Lucys soul anchoring within her, with Cristoffs to cling to nestled inside her, his dragons seasoned presence to support her own.

When the last of it flowed through them, Cristoff slowly settled back onto his back, holding Lucy tightly to his body. 

Ka...Kaleb….come….come get us… Cristoff called.

A few moments later Mest and Laxus appeared because Kaleb wasn’t stupid enough to send a rival down to a newly mated budding Queen in the form of Mests lovely mate even if Emzadi was Kin. 

Cristoff wrapped himself securely around Lucys exhausted form and Laxus drew a breath...he really so had not wanted to see the pair naked but….they weren’t sure if they would take them up seperately or not...clearly not…

Mest shrugged, puting his hands on Cristoffs shoulder and Lucys back and locking his green eyes on the ship high above them before direct lining them all to the deck.

Gajeel stood, blinking, taking in the sight...Cristoff was bruised, bleeding...and setting into his neck...wrapping partly around Gajeels own mark...was a golden dragon with curling white horns claws and eyes. Lucys mark though went all the way down over Cristoffs left side to his hip.

He reached into himself, and even looking for it, he couldn’t find any bitterness, the jealousy he felt was more...feeling left out. He stepped forward when Cristoff snarled menacingly at Laxus when he tried to take Lucy.

“Damnit Cris...we need to get you two to your fucking room.” The lightning slayer growled.

“I got her...hey handsome…” Gajeel purred as he moved close, meeting Cristoffs exhausted dark blue gaze. Cristoff raised his chin and Gajeel kissed him, almost startled by his taste, mint and strawberry...different...but Gajeel purred and pressed his lips a little firmer into Cristoffs, heart racing when he felt a small hand slide over his shoulder.

He pulled back from Cristoff to meet Lucys tired eyes and smiled, lifting her into his arms as Laxus helped Cristoff get to his feet.

Lucy purred, nuzzling into Gajeels neck as he carried her down the stairs and pushed the door to he and Cristoffs cabin open with his foot. He didn’t ask...he didn’t need to...Bunny girl would be sleeping with them from now on and he knew it…

He carried Lucy to the bathroom, she was covered in dirt and grass, blood sweat and...plenty of evidence she and Cristoff had mated. The smell of mint and white chocolate was heavy on her, made Gajeels whole being hum as he stripped himself down to his boxers while holding her and then took her into the shower, smiling again when Cristoffs big frame slid in behind him. 

He’d not really expected Cristoff to start anything, knew the man had to be bone tired because he knew he sure as hell hadn’t gone easy on him, nor had he let either of them sleep until well after the sun was up that morning so they’d had maybe and hour or two of sleep. Just helping Rogue ride out the vision had left Gajeel feeling wobbly, he could only imagine how drained Cristoff had to be...nearly back to back matings…

It made him want the man more though, had his eyes lingering as he helped the exhausted pair clean up on the claw marks, bruises, places where Lucy had clearly bitten him other than where she’d marked him as her mate. He felt her now, it was strange but she was there in the bond he had with Cristoff, and as his hands slid over her skin, washing away the dirt and grime, he felt hints of heat in his blood, stirrings of desire he’d never felt for a woman before.

Once he’d washed and rinsed her he propped her against the shower wall and worked on Cristoff, smirking when his big mate purred under his hands, raising a studded brow when he saw Cristoffs member stir.

“You calm right the fuck down Moony...I ain’t fuckin ya or even givin you a hand job, you’d probably pass the fuck out if I did and I don’t want to carry your heavy ass to the bed.” He said wryly. Lucy snorted and Cristoff laughed.

“I probably would...you’d have to get Laxus to come help...or Kaleb.” He said.

That would be a NO, I am NOT peeling you out of a shower with a hard on brought on by your mate, I’ve paid my dues to your full moons Cristoff, listen to your mate. Kalebs voice chimed and all three of them laughed.

They finally were on the bed, Gajeel hovering a bit, watching Lucy eagerly curl into Cristoffs arms. Cris caught his eyes and nodded to the other side of the woman and Gajeel drew a breath, unsure but willing to follow Cristoffs lead he climbed into the bed behind Lucy and slid up against her back sliding his arm across her to rub Cristoffs side.

Lucy hummed, nuzzling into Cristoffs chest but wriggling so she fit nicely against Gajeel too and the two men smiled over her head at each other, the exhaustion finally robbing Cristoff of his consciousness moments later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Shit.” Laxus growled, pacing back and forth inside Farrons cabin.

“It was necessary, besides, Rogue Sting and Wendy were wiped out by the vision and unable to move afterward anyway, they all need rest so this works, we’ll wait until tomorrow. We’re arriving at the landing site in less than an hour, everyone can get a good nights sleep.” Kaleb reasoned, earning a hard glare from the Lightning slayer and from the Poison Dragon too.

“I can’t believe this shit…” Cobra said quietly setting the file back down on the small table in Farrons room. He was shaking his head, unsure how to wrap his brain around this. Tink was the however many greats grandaughter of Acnalogia, and inside him was the soul of Acnalogias daughter...ripped out of her by her own Daddy dearest.

“Kind of like you and Cosplayer are weird family or something.” Bickslow said, rummaging through Farrons wetbar.

“Or something...shit.” Cobra sat back heavily in his chair. It would be either him or Gajeel next. Bickslows hiss of “Score!” followed by the grinning Seith emerging from behind the wetbar with a stack of tumblers and a large bottle with a dark blue label and a lot of foreign writing in silver filigree.

“Bickslow, that was a gift from the Queen of Stella.” Farron grumbled as Bickslow pulled the stopper with his teeth and cackled, eagerly laying out glasses and pouring the deep dark gold liquid into each of them.

“Looks tasty.” Bickslow said brightly and Farron rolled his eyes, he needed to see if Freed could rune his liquor cabinet while they were on this mission….

“Well, Lucy is safe and content tonight..probably the best she’s been for a while..” Freed observed and all of them started when in a shower of gold Loke appeared, tumbler in hand already he plucked the bottle from the table and poured himself a healthy amount.

“Finally...she’s too selfless, I think it’s both one of her greatest strengths and weaknesses at the same time.” He said groaning as he swallowed his first sip of the spicy liquid and lifting the bottle to read it.

“Boscan double spiced Rum? And you got this from the Queen of Stella?!” He asked, taking another sip and moaning again. Farron smirked at him.

“Yes, among some other things, it’s...ah..was… a 165 year old bottle. Apparently rum worth a few hundred thousand jewel is what Bickslow likes to relax with. I’ll bill you Bixy.” Farron said and Bickslow choked.

“Blondies always been that way. Natsu and company woulda never landed her in their team if she hadn’t promised him she’d be his partner. Fucker used the hell out of that promise too, Lucy couldn’t leave his team or even go on fucking missions without him until the guild disbanded and negated that “contract”” Laxus looked pointedly at Loke when he spat that last word out.

“Hey I didn’t like it either, you know how many times my celestial ass has been barbequed because of that hothead?” He snapped “She did that before I met her or I would have stopped her, that promise almost cost her her life more times than I can count, and it cost her happiness and freedom to do what she truly wanted for a while. I’m worried about her now...with the soul of the First queen taking up residence inside of her and looking like that’s permanent since Lucy is now mated and planning to mate again.” Loke said.

“We know, we also know you don’t show up just for some old spiced rum, so why are you here Loke?” Laxus growled.

Loke looked over at Farron for a moment then Kaleb “I’ve been given permission to share some information...regarding Nightmare.” He said quietly.

Everyones smiled fell, everyone stilled and Laxus’ eyes narrowed. Nightmare was destroyed, Kalebs guild took out their leadership before Hisui sealed the borders back up and ordered the foreign guilds back home...almost got into serious trouble for killing them too since that’s not how Fiore does shit, Fiore likes to lock em up so they can fucking escape and remain a fucking threat.” Laxus said bitterly. How many times had his own fucking father been locked up? How many times had Ivan escaped only to NOT be caught again until he’d hurt someone...usually someone Laxus fucking cared about too.

Farron heaved a sigh, looking sharply at Kaleb who shrugged and waved a hand at him.

“Nightmare wasn’t ruined.” Farron admitted and Laxus grit his teeth growling.

“We were trying to watch, it wasn’t easy since my mages were ordered out of Fiore and we’ve only discussed sistering Fairy Tail to White Sea, we still haven’t gotten that done because of Fairy Tails restructuring needs, needs I STILL feel strongly White Sea should be helping with.” Kaleb snapped at Laxus’ glare.

They had been going back and forth over it and Laxus and Makarov were both stubbornly refusing to sister with White Sea until Fairy Tail was fully back on its feet again. To Kaleb it made zero sense, White Sea had vast resources, combining the two guilds would flesh out Fairy Tails ranks, give Fairy Tail funds they needed to rebuild and get out of debt and it would allow Kaleb to get highly skilled Dark Mage hunters into Fiore to find out exactly what the fuck was happening with Nightmare. Vander and Presca would hit Fioran ground running, but until they had the legal right to work in Fiore via a guild sisterhood with an established legal guild in that country, they would have less rights than the fucking Dark mages.

“I told you, it’s a matter of morale, Fairy Tail needed to rebuild on its own, everyone needed to know we were strong enough and wanted it enough to do that because Gramps was a dumbass and dissolved the guild after Tartaros happened...shit Kaleb, I was a mage in YOUR guild for a year because of that shit, you know how hard that was on everyone. Opening up the gate to White Sea might have made it all easier for us but how many of our original members would have bailed and just gone to Bosco? The heart of my guild needed to recover.” Laxus returned and Kaleb pressed his lips together then sighed.

He had no argument for that.

“I’ll give you that then, but being unable to move around inside Fiore cut us off from being able to keep good tabs on Nightmare, they’ve got a good foothold in Fiore, and somehow...we’ve gotten information that a small guild...moved into the leadership of Nightmare, kept it together and has even...strengthened it...a few weeks before this mission came to light my own team had to be sent into Midi to take down a slavers cell that had abruptly formed there, the cell we thought was independent turned out to be Nightmare, we wiped them out, but they’re reaching into other countries outside Fiore again, that means they’ve gained enough strength they CAN reach out of Fiore again.” Kaleb said.

Laxus cursed under his breath. He didn’t regret rebuilding his guild like he had, Fairy Tail was strong again because of it but that Nightmare had gotten the time they needed to rebuild too because White Sea hadn’t been able to keep the pressure up...that was bad.

Nightmare was too strong, frighteningly so, and they all knew they had absorbed any and all of the dark mages and even...the fucking demons...that the Alvarez armies had left behind when they had finally retreated after the defeat of their emperor. Some of the demons from Zarefs elite team hadn’t ever been found...their books not recovered either.

It added up to a whole lot of very ugly possibilities. They needed to get through this mission...get home...he eyed Kaleb closely as his worries rose and saw those lavender eyes soften on him.

Presca, Beck and the rest of my own team are in Fiore right now Laxus, on “vacation” I have the very best watching your guild while you’re gone, I wouldn’t leave Fairy Tail without heavy S-class level protection through this, Erza and Jellal are there too and I get reports every few hours. Kaleb voice reassured him in his head as Farron changed the subject to the plans for tomorrow.

“Natsu and Gray will be accompanying you on this, I’ve already been in contact with the temple for the region, they worship Dionysus primarily here, though Amphictyonis a goddess of wine and friendship between nations also figures big here, the region is famous for its wine and I’ve got a case of Boscan Vivallia Black prepared as a gift. I propose first thing tomorrow morning that Emzadi and Freed accompany me to present it to the temple, I’ll let them know we will be moving about their lands and assure them we will cause no damage or remove anything of importance to their country or region.” Farron said.

Bickslows eyes widened “You have a CASE of Vivallia Black?” He breathed, practically drooling. The Vivallia vineyards were only about 75 miles from their families estate, the special type of grapes growing along the foothills of the Stargazer mountains where they came to the edge of the Grass Sea. They produced a dark red grape and spiced their wine with herbs that grew among the vines along the shore of the Grass Sea and the wine was such a rich dark red it looked black. At a cool million jewel per bottle the wine was considered the finest Bosco produced. It along with the spiced Boscan gold whiskey and Silver label spiced rum were Bickslows favorite drinks...and none of them came cheap.

Farron narrowed his eyes on Bickslow. “The vineyard donates cases to the consulate to be used for diplomatic gifts so yes, I do and NO you can’t have any. You can buy some when we get back to Bosco.”

Bickslow sat back in his chair and took a deep drink of his pilfered rum thoughtfully. “You know...we’re not getting compensated at all for this mission...I mean...however long this lasts...we’re all going without a paycheck…” He said quietly, swirling the deep dark liquid in his glass.

“You ASKED to come.” Kaleb growled.

Bickslow shrugged, looking into his glass lower lip jutting out a bit. Farron rolled his eyes “I’ll see about getting you a bottle ONE bottle.” He sighed and Bickslow grinned at him, standing and grabbing the back of his oldest brothers head to pull him in for a peck on the forehead.

“Yep, I fucking love my brothers.” He said then released a glaring Farron and downed the last of his rum before stretching and yawning. 

“Ok, early night for me...I’m going to the baths, visiting the attendants, then taking my happy ass to bed for some sleep.” He declared, setting the glass on the bar and breezing out the door while his older brothers both shook their heads.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lush green, the kind of abundant life and vitality in a place that hung in the air, carried on the breeze, that was what Esellia Valley was like. The groups walked along smiling, everyone taking deep breaths and eyes roving all over everything with varying expressions of enjoyment and wonder.

They had split into smaller teams rather than travelling as a whole to reduce the attention they were bound to attract. Laxus took Wendy, Vander Freed and Bickslow, Cristoff had Lucy, Gajeel, Cobra Natsu and Gray and Emzadi had Sting Rogue Mest and Kaleb. Each team had someone who could teleport their group, and someone who could sense the nest. Farron remained on the ship to handle any and all interactions with the local authorities or government should anything come up.

Cobra was walking alongside Lucy, and had cast about the 10th long look at her before she smiled at him. “They told you.” She observed and Cobra heaved a sigh, nodding.

“Fucking weird…” He said and Lucy had to laugh at that.

“Yeah, I…” She sobered, glaring a little at the rich dark soil they were walking on between rows of grapevines. “I’m still trying to come to terms with it.” She admitted.

Cobra nodded “Yeah, finding out you’re related to me via a Lacrima has to be pretty staggering, you never knew you were linked to this level of greatness.” he agreed in a sympathic tone and Lucy gaped at him a moment before laughing.

“I really am in awe..here I thought I came from a great family and I had no idea just HOW great it really was.” She said.

“That two people like us are family...unfair to all the little people really.” Cobra sniffed and Lucy lifted her chin.

“I’d propose a ball to celebrate our grandeur but really who could we invite?” She said and Cobra smiled.

“Strippers….Boscan strippers, big sexy ones like your Blue eyed mate back there...you fucking bitch by the way...I so had my eye on that ass.” Cobra said giving her a nasty look.

“You leave that ass alone, I’ve claimed it, and stay away from the Iron one too or I’ll be all up in your business and give you girl cooties.” She growled and Cobra rolled his eye.

“Pfft, I already made preliminary passes of the Iron Dragon, he’s too moody for me, I like em a little less rough around the edges.” He declared.

Lucy grinned at him, she had always liked Erik, they got along, he’d been the one to knock Natsu and Grays head together a few dozen times, finally literally grabbing Gray and slamming him between Natsus legs one day on a mission...they’d had to make camp and Erza had been redder than her hair as they’d been unable to avoid hearing the mating process take place in that forest less than ½ a mile from them. Lucy and Cobra had nearly peed themselves laughing.

He went with her to salons too, had zero fucks to give about anyone seeing the badass ex-dark mage and dragon slayer sitting in a salon chair having his toes and nails done and Cobra was a genius when it came to gossip and snarky catty conversation.

While Gajeel had kept his preferences to himself, Cobra flaunted them and dared anyone to give him shit about it, anyone who did found themselves regretting it badly too.

Lucy contemplated the handsome man with a smile “So you prefer refinement? Why haven’t you hooked up with Freed then?” She asked and he smirked at her, her mouth fell open.

“NO! When?!” She demanded. Cobra shrugged

“I don’t kiss and tell Tinkerbell, unless you wanna give me a play by play of how tall dark and blue eyed back there was to fuck, give me some spank bank material and I’ll share some details about our elegant Rune mage and his less well known preferences.” He wagged a brow at her and Lucy laughed shaking her head.

“I’m still reeling from all of it so no, I’m not ready to share...maybe later.” She added under her breath and Cobra grinned.

“Next trip to the salon, we’ll make those Sinese women doing our nails blush and start chattering wildly in Sinese thinking we don’t both speak it fluently.” He snickered and Lucy laughed again.

Cobra slung an arm around her “In all seriousness Tink? I always kind of knew about you and me...I knew we were connected somehow, not to say I ever thought you’d get my Godlike dick in your cootie ridden snatch or anything, I’ll let you soil Moony and Boltbreath and only sort of mourn losing Moonys fine ass to you, but I already saw you as a sister and now? Well...just sorta makes it all fucking perfect ya know? I’d love love love you forever though if you got down on your knees soon and with that pretty soul all open to me, got in Moonys pants and sucked what has to be a gorgeous cock for me.” He smirked at her and Lucy elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’ll do no such thing...but for the record..it IS glorious.” She winked at him and Cobra groaned clutching his chest as if in pain.

A few dozen feet back Cristoff was snickering and Gajeel was scowling, glaring at Cobras back as if he could bore a hole through it.

“Not really that funny.” He grumbled at his mate. He was finding he was decidedly, unless it was Lucy, jealous of his mate.

“It really is, and stop being growly, she’s laughing and she needs to laugh..besides…” He reached out and slapped Gajeels ass earning himself a mild snarl.

“Every inch of me belongs to you and Lucy...my...pppfft...glorious cock...is all yours.” He dissolved into snickers then, Gajeel shaking his head and absently rubbing the ass cheek Cristoffs hand had slapped.

A little more than a couple dozen feet back from them Natsu was smirking. “Gajeels ass is better.” He observed and Gray frowned and looked at him like he was insane.

“You kidding me? Look at what that denim is hugging Natsu...Cristoffs is better, see those dimples? I fucking LOVE those.” He observed and Natsu narrowed his eyes on his mate.

“Gajeels is harder so it’s better.” He growled.

“Bullshit, if you’re grabbing an ass you don’t want to break your damn fingernails off on it, Cristoffs is better.” Gray said.

“Gajeels butt is Nakama.” Natsu snapped.

“Always with the fucking Nakama with you, just because Gajeels ass is guild doesn’t make it a better ass Flametard.” Gray growled.

“Yes it does!” Natsu growled back.

“It does not!”

Moments later Lucy had Natsu hogg tied with her whip and Cristoff was showering the area in a heavy healing mist to protect the vines from getting burned while Cobra blew a knock out gas in Grays face and Cristoff put Natsu to sleep.

Gajeel started to pick up Gray to sling him over his shoulder and Cristoff stopped him shoving Natsu at him.

“Why do I have to carry him?” Gajeel growled, shouldering the unconscious slayer.

Cristoff grinned at him “Because he likes your ass better than mine.”


	15. Chapter 15

The beauty of the land was captivating to Wendy, lost enjoying a fragrant breeze she smiled when she turned back to see her handsome mate stretching up to pluck some succulent looking cherries from a tree along the path through the vineyard they were crossing. The place was beautiful, everything hummed with life, not at any point in her life though had she ever felt life so vibrant as she felt it within the man her eyes always seemed to return to.

“They grow cherries near the vineyard to enhance the flavor of the wine since the grapes absorb everything in their environment.” Vander said lightly, as he stretched up for a few more, leather stretching over muscles, and Wendy smiled, sliding her hand down his back and over one side of his rear, loving how smooth the leather was, how it hugged him so well that every hint of definition, every sinew of his well trained body showed through it. He radiated it, power, vitality, mischief and just this lust for life and living, she couldn’t get enough of it, wanted more, so much more...

He smirked, turned to her and held a cherry to her lips, smiling when she parted her lips and let him slide it in. When she bit into it she moaned lightly at the tangy flavor.

“So good.” She hummed and he bent, kissing her until she groaned and then his tongue was invading her mouth for a moment before he pulled back with a grin. “Yep...ripe.” he winked and she blushed but giggled.

He was distracting her, he knew he was, and he knew he probably should be more serious, this mission was so immensely important, but for the first time in his life he was falling in love with someone and it was safe, it was right and he was damn well enjoying it. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, innocent but under the surface there was a boldness, a vibrancy he knew was going to bloom more bright and beautiful than anything he’d ever even imagined once she was fully free from all the fears and reservations that had been pushed into her her whole life.

He was teasing more and more of it out of her, letting her laugh and smile and blush her way to where he would finally tip the balance and she could claim him and enjoy it...making sure Wendy was happy, that she laughed and smiled, that dominated his list of things to do every morning he woke up with her beside him...well...usually wrapped around him with her hands in places that assured he woke up hard every damn day, but soon she’d be helping him handle that….

“Wendy, can you feel the nest at all?” Laxus asked, narrowed eyes on the pair. He was happy for his young kin, he really was, and more than a little surprised by Vanders behavior, once the Shadowquip had accepted he was her mate he’d honestly been making a real effort to be a good one for her. He’d never admit he was wrong though, still told Kaleb when the man gave him that smug look that he’d wait and see until after Wendy had actually claimed the youngest Pradesh before he passed his final judgement.

They had a job to do here though, and so far Vander had been sampling the fruits, had already collected a plantable bit of a grape vine in spite of Freed protesting that they were not supposed to be taking anything that was important to the region and snatching a bit of their special variety of wine grapes was decidedly taking something of importance to the region.

Wendy snapped her head around just as she was about to kiss her smiling mate again with wide apologetic eyes. “Y-yes Laxus, I’m sorry still the same direction, it’s close too.” She said gasping when Vander, not the least bit put off by her turning away just took the opportunity to nibble at her ear.

“Vander, would you quit, I need her to focus damn it.” Laxus growled and Vanders dancing dark red eyes lifted from his cute little mate. He’d settled into the “endless foreplay” game he was in with Wendy, pushing at her boundaries. Last night, his groggy tired little temptress had finally let him get his lips on her perky breasts and he’d taken her all the way through her first orgasm. Oh that had been just delicious too.

Wendy perched on his thighs, grinding herself against what was a very uncomfortable hard on he’d already known he’d be back in the damn bathroom dealing with after she went to sleep and she’d suddenly reached and removed her dress, tossed it aside then, watching his eyes closely, she’d removed her bra and once that was tossed aside she’d been in his lap in nothing but a little dark blue pair of panties, rubbing the soaked center of them against the hard bulge in his leather pants.

“Oh kitten…” He’d moaned as she’d placed his hands on her bare breasts, her eyes had slid shut as he’d adjusted the placement of his fingers and gone to work. 

He’d leaned in then, sealing his lips over a hardened peak and felt her moan run all through him straight to his groin, Gods she was going to kill him, she really was…

“I...I feel...Van-Vander...ah...there’s something…” She had gasped out as her hips rolled, grinding her against him and he’d grit his teeth and steadied himself, he could do this...he could NOT tear those panties off dissolve his clothes and ram his aching cock into his little virgin mate...much as he was desperate to do that...he could fucking wait...give her the best experience possible...he really could…

She was getting the attention she needed, the contact, he’d been able to get her through the visions and dreams with gentle cuddling and some not so gentle (on her part) making out.

His hips bucked, he couldn’t help it when the moisture from her was soaking through the shadowleather covering his throbbing member, and she’d moaned, gripping his shoulders and grinding against him harder, spreading her thighs a little more and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head and his tongue swirled around a rosy bud, his hands now gripping her ass and pulling her into his own thrusts, fuck it...he’d cum in his damn pants like a teenager, he could form a shadow like a damn condom, he’d done it before, have that shadow channel his cum away so he didn’t make a mess of himself.

He’d used that trick lots of times, even lined his mouth with a shadow when he was drinking or sucking cock so what he took in just floated off into the voids, or he could direct the other end of the shadow anywhere he wanted, sometimes putting all he drank into someone else, made winning drinking contests phenomenally easy. He’d even made sure a Duke got his wife pregnant when the stupid man was banging his butler and couldn’t seem to get hard for his wife, the woman had needed to conceive within the first year or an Encan woman got a chance at becoming the Dukes bride. The fact the man was totally into men and had zero interest in women didn’t matter to his mother, she just needed heirs and Bosco and the woman married to the duke needed him to sire one so his damn King would stop losing his shit about his nobility not having kids, Stellas King was antsy about seeing the generations expand and had promised no new trade deals until one of his nobles had a child….as if the countries needing Stallanium could somehow make that happen.

Well...Bosco had figured out how...send in a sneaky Shadowquip to channel the cum from the Duke banging men into his wifes body until she got pregnant. Vander had needed to go undercover in the Dukes household as a footman, but the Duke had been all over him before the end of his first day so it had been easy. A solid week of seducing the Duke and channeling the mans releases into his wife and 9 months later Stella was writing new trade agreements.

Wendy was panting, begging him for something even though she had no clue what it was she was begging for. She just wanted to be with him, feel him, and this felt so good, better and better, his lips were so warm on her flesh and what he was doing sent sensations through her she’d never felt before. Vander knew though, and he urged her on, helped her to move her body so her nerve centers were getting what they needed to keep that coil tightening.

She was rubbing herself against that delicious hardness, felt it twitch more than once and then felt him pressing into her meeting the thrusting of her hips with his own and the rhythm was making more pleasure course through her. He nails were raking over his shoulders as her head fell back, his hands were on her ass pulling her into his thrusts and his lips had moved to her other breast and the one he’d left was so sensitive now, the feeling of his soft hair brushing over the damp peak driving her almost as crazy as his lips on the other were.

“More...oh! Oh Van...please…” She begged.

“Almost there Sugar...you’re close...fuck...I’m close…” He growled against her breast and she had no idea what he meant but Gods she’d do anything for more of what he was doing, the scent of him was so strong and intoxicating and her dragon inside her was going insane, the steady demand to claim, to possess him and take him, make him completely hers was pulsing inside her but even that was being eclipsed by this blazing pleasure that was growing and growing until finally, when his teeth gripped her nipple and rolled it as he thrust against her she screamed, the pleasure exploding through her in a torrent of exquisite bliss unlike anything she’d ever even dreamed she could feel.

His name tumbled from her lips and a moment later he was growling hers, his body jerking and he was kissing her, lips crushing against hers as the waves of pleasure crashed over her and she finally sagged, exhausted, limp in his arms.

He fell back on the bed with a groan and she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in that wonderful spicy smoky scent of his, a purr thrumming through her.

“I...what was…” She rasped and he chuckled.

“Sugar that was your first orgasm.” He said and her eyes flew wide before she pulled back to look at him, meeting lazy wine colored eyes and a sexy satisfied smile.

“And...thank Gods...my first between those beautiful legs of yours...fuck...you are too sexy you know that? You got me so fucking hard and when you started grinding into me like you were…” He grinned at her blush.

“Did you like it?” He asked and she smiled then,. Nodding “Very much…” She admitted and he kissed her lightly.

“You’ll get more...lots and lots more and that? That was an orgasm without me inside you...just you wait until I get into that luscious body of yours...I’ll trigger orgasms so deep and intense you won’t be able to walk afterwards.” He vowed and she bit her lips...Gods help her if they got better than that because that? Had been intense…

Vander had smiled into her sated sleepy eyes and pulled the blankets over them, the cool air starting to chill their damp skin and Wendy had happily cuddled into his body, fingers sliding over his shoulders...leaving the marks she’d made...her dragon wanted them there…

Her eyes moved to the edge of his tight vest and a smile curled her lips as they started moving again, Vander putting some cherries into Bickslows hand, some of the scratches from last night peaked out from beneath his vest...evidence she had been with him and that made her feel good. Turning her eyes from her mate she focused on the task at hand she felt the nest, it was close… but seemed...distant at the same time...it was bizarre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sting walked, fingering the green talisman, he’d watched Furistanz lock his soul into these two amulets, seen Grandine collect them to take them to the last Queen for safe keeping. That he and Rogue now wore what was essentially soul fragments of the last green dragon made his chest ache.

He knew now what the dragons had gone through, the war had been...horrific. Cults following Zaref and Acnalogia fighting on the ground, killing the dragons and their slayers, harvesting dragon magic and body parts to make magical items to aid them in killing more. The dragons had been in disbelief and denial for too long, by the time they had started fighting back it was too late, Acnalogia knew how to destroy them because he was one of them. Smaller Tatsus were wiped out quickly, and if Acnalogia particularly hated a dragon, he snatched out their soul and trapped it in a Lacrima so he could torture it. 

After he did it to Mezas, the dragons had started sealing their souls into talismans when they were dying and Grandine, the fastest of all of them, small and a female so Acnalogia seemed almost unable to muster aggression toward her, had gathered them and in the end, before she herself went into hiding, she’d taken them to the last Queen...Nurem.

Her actions had allowed those fallen dragons a chance to protect their precious charges, and also...to be instrumental in rescuing when the time finally came.

Sting was tired, exhausted really, sleep came little, he could see why Laxus had become half crazed while honing in on his because this was miserable and it hadn’t even been that long. But he and Rogue had gotten closer, leaned on each other. He’d been able to lean heavily on Emzadi, whose solar magic allowed her to help him control his own light magic, and Gajeel had been instrumental in keeping Rogue together. He had no idea about mating, his dragon was subdued, but then Emzadi had told him that in the presence of strong females...and especially a Queen..that was normal.

He believed he and Rogue were mates...he’d heard his dragon before this had begun pushing him to set his fangs into his friend and Rogue had told him he felt the same...had heard the same. They just kept...not doing it, the month of bonding seeming so daunting a time that they wouldn’t be able to work and he’d be away from running the guild. With Minerva snapping at his heels and Jiemma still at large he just couldn’t be away that long safely.

He knew he’d have to give in though...he needed to...he and Rogue were suffering badly now because they hadn’t mated.

He just didn’t want things to change...was so afraid they would….was a little worried that once mated, with that deep bond...that future Rogue might become a greater possibility too...that was Rogues fear as well. So...they kept waiting, puting it off.

“You’re idiots.” Emzadi had declared.

“Claim your damned mate, the mating bond won’t allow Rogue to harm you, absorb you...or...whatever it was that future version of him did, has it occured to you that the longer you wait the MORE likely it is that would happen? A certain madness overtakes a Dragon Slayer who denies the mating call.” She had pointed out and he and Rogue had discussed it...when this nest was rescued...they would mate…

So he moved with some purpose, focused on their goal, and when they came to the high hedgeline at the back of the vineyard they all stopped.

“It’s...in there” Sting said frowning. Emzadi narrowed her eyes drawing in a breath but just as she was about to release a roar to tear a hole in the hedge Kaleb grabbed her arm “NO!...look…” He pointed and she frowned, looking more intently at the hedge.

The leaves weren’t moving in a the breeze...they were...weaving and unweaving...on their own.

“Let me try something…” Rogue said, stepping forward he encased his hand in shadow and pushed at the hedge, the leaves touched his hand and then...parted. He pushed forward, more parted, until Sting stepped forward and held out a hand wrapped in light and the hedge opened up. 

Kaleb looked both directions, the hedge stretched as far as he could see...it was likely the others would be encountering it too.

Hedge wall, everyone found it? He called.

Yeah, looking at it now, Lucy has some ideas. Cristoff responded.

Freed was just looking it over. Laxus answered too.

The hedge will part for light and shadow, the two magics of the leaders of the Tatsu this nest came from, I’m betting it will part for life magic..healing Cris...Laxus have Wendy and Vander try your spot… a few minutes passed and success was reported from both the other teams.

They all stepped in and the hedge closed behind them. Curious, Rogue turned and tried to go back but this time...the hedge wouldn’t part.

“Only forward it seems…” He commented and Kaleb nodded, eyes lighting as he got a feel for the magic of the place. “It let us all through too…” He pointed out and Mest nodded, looking up and down the narrow passage they were in between tall hedges. That this was allowing the non-slayers in would hopefully work in their favor.

His eyes traced the ground and he tapped Kalebs shoulder nodding down and Kaleb narrowed his eyes, noting how the soil wasn’t...still. His eyes went to where his dark brown boots met the loamy soil and pushed the urge to investigate the ground into all the minds he was linked to so nobody ignored this.

“Shadows, the soil is laced through with active shadows, small ones but they’re alive, not malevolent but they could be if provoked, safe to walk on but I wouldn’t recommend prodding it with magic.” Came Vanders observation both through the link and out loud for his group. While he didn’t think anyone else should mess with them, with possibly Gajeel and Rogue as exceptions, with his magic it was the first thing he did when his eyes, before Kaleb prodded them, had locked onto it, and already he was spinning a long black dagger in his hand formed from the shadows underfoot, testing the obedience, the way the shadow felt as he manipulated it into first metal, than a shape, then started handling it.

It was responsive, almost eager, and he felt it greedily take to his magic as if it was starved for interaction, which was odd, shadows were usually neutral toward magic, but these, these were decidedly eager. He pushed his impressions to Kaleb, knowing his elder brother would be able to make sense of them and articulate them better than he could if he thought it was relevant.

Do they feed on the magic? Is it drawing it in or just really responsive to it? Kaleb asked him and Vander pushed the shadow into another form, turning it into black silk, a shimmering scarf letting Kaleb “watch” how it reacted as he manipulated it.

Ok, so the shadows are reactive toward magic, they gain energy by being touched by magic so keep that in mind, Gajeel...Rogue? Prod a bit, don’t delve into them because I have a feeling that might be...unwise...but I want to know how they’ll respond before we start walking through this place atop this carpet of shadows…. Kaleb said and both mages reached out. Gajeel drawing a shadow to him, he couldn’t manipulate of form shadows, his could only direct them, merge into them and use them to hide him while he moved, Vanders level of Shadow Magic was way out of what his could do, but he still could toy with them, and he saw what Kaleb had said, the shadow seemed to almost get “excited” moving fast when he asked it to.

“It’s like its...eager, it wants to be commanded”... he observed.

“I think perhaps they’re meant to assist…” Rogue added.

Vander smiled faintly, reforming the one he was playing with into a small wispy bird...a hummingbird and giving it a simple command “Lead us to Kaleb.” the little shadow bird zinged ahead of them and hovered, waiting for them to move.

Vander grinned and Wendy blinked owlishly at her mate “You can make shadows into things…” She observed.

He smirked “the bird isn’t alive per-se...I just gave the shadow the form so it could move independent from contact to the shadows of the floor, but yeah, I can mold a shadow into almost anything, you’ve enjoyed my shadow clothes and how they melt off of me on command for a while now Sugar, didn’t think it was good for more than getting me naked?” Wendy blushed and Laxus rolled his eyes.

“Get moving birdmaster.” He snapped and Vander gave him a roguish smile but took the lead with Wendy at his side.

“Shadows are abundant...but light...there must be something...maybe further in…” Mest said quietly as they walked. Emzadi smiled at him, letting her senses reach out, holding out a hand and letting herself feel for the sun, for light. It was directly above them of course, but they were in the shade since the hedges were a good 20 feet high.

“Don’t increase the light Emi, we’re walking on a floor of shadows right now...I think there’s a sort of balance, because I sense no malevolence or hostility but I have a feeling if we tip the scale one way or another...things could go badly.” Kaleb said.

Emzadi nodded. “I hadn’t planned to, I’m just getting a feel for how much light is here, do you think, when the sun goes down, that we’ll have trouble? She asked and Kaleb frowned, watching how the shadows moved beneath his feet, they didn’t like coming into contact with him, Immaculate Light flowed in his veins, it made sense shadows would retreat from him, Vanders always had.

“How much daylight left?” He asked, knowing Emzadi would be able to tell him to the second if he asked when the sun would be down.

“5 hours until sunset. 3 before we lose the amount of light we have now and the dark starts overcoming the light. We reached it after midday so aren’t seeing it under direct sunlight unless you want to risk me doing it.” Emzadi said.

“We need to regroup before then.” Kaleb said, sending that to the group.

Then one group needs to stay put while the others get to them. I would say either we all hone in on you Kaleb or all the dragon slayers hone in on Lucy. Cristoff said.

All of them, every slayer, could sense where Lucy was, it was something they had all realized when they had split up that morning.

Judging by where I feel Lucy is in relation to where I feel the strongest magic centering? I’d say Lucy, we’re to the north of you and Laxus and his group are north of us so you’re all closer to the middle of this hedge row. Kaleb said, nodding to his group and they all turned and started to follow Emzadi.

Laxus rolled his eyes but nodded at Vander and Wendy, Vander smirked, they had already been heading for Kalebs group, so following him to Lucy was just continuing what they had already started doing. He hated it when Vander was right….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Shit! Damn it! They’ve got the fucking helm!” Rothgar raged as he ran down the stairs onto the lower hold of the stolen airship. Jax glared at him, looking around at all the cages, including the two large cells packed full of very valuable slaves. One full of pretty young women, and girls, the other full of good looking young men and boys. They would have made a LARGE fortune selling their cargo in Pergrand but then they had skirted too close to the border with Bosco instead of risking flying directly over Seven since the fucking Stargazer mountains were too tall and they just could fly along the ridges and avoid repercussions from both countries.

Since the young prince of Seven had overthrown his mother and aunt and taken over rulership of Seven a few months back it hadn’t been safe for slave ships to fly across Seven anymore, and they couldn’t sell slaves or illegally harvested magical animals anymore either since the new King had shut down the labs he himself had been forced to run under his mothers rule.

That had been a horrible thing for the traders of exotic animals and slaves, Queen Kressas downfall. All because she had managed to steal some gladiators from Pergrand, and King Karadin had yanked all of his support of her rule...and helped the prince kill his mother in an effort to get his gladiators back and put Seven under the leadership of a man since he’d found it being ruled by a Queen and her harpy of a sister to be an abomination.

The semi-war between Pergrand and Seven had harmed the slave and exotic animal trade until it had ended. Now Pergrand had stepped up its work more, when the new King of Seven had cut his ties with Pergrand and made slave trading and exotic animal trading illegal in Seven. Karadin had been outraged, having sent an actual marriage offer to the young King he’d helped place on that thrown but King Nuryev had rebuffed his offer, sent his thanks and verbal appreciation, even sent a large amount of gold and precious gems to cover expenses for Pergrand, but he had kept himself OUT of Karadins clutches and...kept the Gladiators too, freeing them, since his mother had been keeping them as her personal toys.

That had apparently worked well for Nuryev, who according to rumors, before Kressa had gotten her claws on a particular exotic Gladiator, had been getting drugged and forced to fuck his mother. But his freedom from his mothers bed had only given the Prince more time to plot his mothers end and Kressa had been overthrown and executed, her head cut from her body by Nuryev on public lacrimavision.

So Rothgar had been forced to fly his ship along the Boscan side of the Stargazer mountains, relying on stealth devices to keep them safe from detection. It would have worked except they flew too close to a fucking school and the damn mages there had detected them and attacked them AND called for assistance from no less than White Sea, the very guild Rothgars leaders wanted to avoid contact with.

Now his ship was crawling in White Sea dark mage hunting mages and he was fucking losing not just an incredibly valuable airship...but it’s cargo. He was going to be very lucky if his leader didn’t kill him over this, but he was already scheming, planning stealing a new ship from a port to the north to make up for this...if he brought in a new ship it would probably save his hide, he’d be punished, probably badly, but not killed.

His own fucking PET had turned on him too, he’d had that panther for 12 years, it had fought and taken injuries protecting him, he’d raised him from a little blind fucking kitten and it had turned on him during the fight. Fuck, all of the animals they had on board that his guilds best Beast mage was already taming to be sold as exotic pets in Pergrand had turned on them before they’d even SEEN the Boscan pursuit ship sweep down from the clouds or the first White Sea mage had teleported onto their damn ship.

Rothgar knew who it was too, White Seas guildmaster had his own elite team of mages, and among them was a fucking Beast Master mage rumored to be pretty powerful….he’d have to be to rank getting onto that team, and Rothgar had watched his Bunting, his precious kitty, rub against that big mans leg when a Boscan Eagle had dropped him onto the deck before turning and ripping two of Rothgars men off the deck and flinging them overboard.

He’d really believed his own Beast Master, Trellik, could have taken White Seas on...but Trellik had been ripped apart by Boscan spotted wolves he was trying to sic on White Seas Beast Master so...yeah...Trellik clearly hadn’t been all Rothgar thought he was.

“So what do we do?” Jax demanded. Rothgar also glanced around at all they were losing, feeling sick. 

“We bail, regroup at Eventide, there’s a skyport there, we’ll steal a new ship before we head back...that should keep our heads on our shoulders.” Rothgar growled.

“Ok...I’ll see you there.” Jax nodded and pulled out his teleport lacrima, he winked out and Rothgar was about to roll his from his pocket when all the strength just...left his body, his magic draining away to almost nothing he collapsed, hitting the floor, the lacrima skittering across the floor and stopping under a smooth dark brown boot. Turning his eyes up because he lacked the strength to turn his head, he followed well muscled legs in tight dark blue breeches to a dark blue shirt stretched over a broad chest. Chocolate colored hair falling around solid shoulders and icy steel colored eyes met his, a faint smile on the handsome face. His last thought was Pergrand would pay well for a man like this.

Presca frowned as the slaver passed out. “Shit...sorry.” He sighed. A large hand clapped his shoulder as Beck leaned close.

“No sweat, we’ll revive him later, makes him easier to tie up.” The big beast master shrugged, stepping past him, the Boscan panther and spotted wolves at his heels moving past Beck to start nosing cages open as the Beast Master passed a lacrima over the cell doors holding the slaves so they could be opened.

A slender woman with long black hair swept past Presca, slapping his ass as she did. “Nice, made another one faint huh? Like it when they swoon at your feet?” She quipped and Presca rolled his eyes.

Xallys aquamarine eyes softened dramatically as she saw the people, nude and battered crowded in the cells Beck had just opened. She had finished her residency, gotten her full degree and license, was now officially a Doctor, and, a healing mage. Her father had encouraged her to spend some time travelling before she settled on what she wanted to do now that she was finished with school and she’d decided there was no better way to travel with purpose than to do it with her older brothers guild. 

Now the seal of White Sea adorned her left ass cheek, something Kaleb had refused to do so Cristoff had snickered and applied the seal while Kaleb glared at his little sister.

“What?! You let women put it on their breasts and I happen to know of at least one man with it on his dick so don’t you dare try and tell me this is inappropriate!” She had protested and Kaleb had sighed.

“Xally, you’re my sister, my own family should wear the seal in a place of honor.” He growled. 

“Kaleb, anything gracing my fine ass is in a place of honor.” Xally had retorted and Cristoff and Vander had both snorted earning a dark look from Kaleb but then even her serious and overly responsible older brother had finally smiled then chuckled shaking his head.

“Fine...just...don’t flash people ok?” He’d asked and she’d grinned.

“If they ask for proof I’m in White Sea I’ll give em the best Moon possible without Cristoff around.” She’d returned.  
So she was going on missions with Kalebs team now, since Kaleb, and Cristoff were both on the missions for Nurem...which Xally wished she’d been able to join. So since Vander was there too, his partner had joined up with Kalebs team too and now “Team Alpha” was taking down this slave ship.

She liked working with Beck and Presca, she had already very much enjoyed the pleasures White Seas Beast Master was so good at sharing, and would be thanking Emzadi for that little tip, but just like her sister, she couldn’t seem to get into Prescas tight pants. He had an aversion to sharing casual pleasure with his best friends sisters. Damn shame too, Presca was a very good looking man.

It rankled Xally and Emzadi both that Gaza, also on Kalebs team, had managed what they could not, the fire mage often teased them about the one time she’d gotten Presca into a privacy alcove in the guild and found out he was just as good with pleasures as they had all believed he was. So far though, of all the people Xally and Emzadi and even Vander knew, the only one aside from attendants of the bath house Presca frequented, who had gotten to share pleasure with him was Gaza, and she hadn’t been able to get him to do it again.

The man just...kept his private life...well...private..damn him. Handsome men like him, that were intelligent, competent,respectful, kind, responsible and witty, things Presca very much was, were not all that common, they all knew he had been married at a young age, had even had a daughter, that he wanted a committed relationship and wasn’t afraid of having children, Presca was “The marrying type” that really wasn’t all that common in Bosco, and as such, he fascinated the Pradesh sisters. Their long standing bet over who would get their brothers partner into their bed first was over though now that Emzadi had found her mate...who Xally desperately wanted to meet, along with Wendy and Gajeel and Lucy, all these new members of her family had her and her father chomping at the bit to have them all come home, but they knew how important what they were doing was.

“Please, it’s ok, my name is Xally Pradesh, I’m a Doctor, and a mage with White Sea, we’re bringing this ship down into the town of Cellis, you’re all safe, the Boscan Knights will be coming to make sure all of you get home or wherever you wish to go.” She said gently.

While Xally was coaxing the slaves into calming and letting her help them, Beck was going to all the cages, checking the animals, noting which were going to need care, which were already dead (discoveries that had his anger being reflected in the raised hackles and growls of the panther and wolf that were still following him) and which would need to go to the sanctuary he had helped build with Kalebs support back at the guild headquarters.

The sanctuary took in magical and exotic animals that couldn’t be just treated and released back into the wild. Beck was now in charge of it after several years of it being run by a committee put together by Boscos Magic Council and the Division of Exotic creatures from the Citadel. A year ago the committee had named Beck the head administrator of the sanctuary and he’d been running it ever since. It was something he deeply loved being involved in.

White Sea had donated 40 acres alongside the main Guild facility that had been held as a natural preserve for more than 300 years, and now, White Seas exotic animals sanctuary was a vibrant jewel in the Guilds crown. 

Moving through the cages he stopped abruptly, frowning and having to make an effort not to react too strongly given he had more than 60 exotic animals lose currently that were relying on his calm to stay that way themselves.

Inside a cage was a small coil of shimmering opalescent scales. He immediately broke the lock and without hesitation at all reached into the cage that held the deadliest venemous serpent on Earthland.

“Ohhh little darling...you sweet sweet thing…” He crooned softly bringing the cold bundle up under his chin so it was directly against the warmth of his throat. He could feel the slow sluggish pleadings of it’s wonderful spirit, it’s beautiful soul reaching for him desperate for help, it wanted to live...it was just a baby…”it” was a “she” too and he cuddled her.

“I’ll get you warm darling.” He soothed at her frightened pleas, happy feeling the flutter of a cold tongue on his neck. He tucked her into his shirt, careful to bundle his clothing in such a way that she was supported and in a place where he produced good heat as he completed his sweep of the cages.

By the time he was done Xally was healing the most hurt of the slaves and had them accepting robes and giving Gaza their names. Beck kept the animals calm and stayed nearby, focusing on his new little friend who, once she had warmed up some, was moving and had climbed up around his neck and was mostly under his heavy thick dark green hair on the back of his neck, she liked it there, she could hide and was warm.

He felt a hand slid over his rear and turned, raising a dark brown to smile at Xally, managing not to shudder when her small hand slid around him as she moved in front of him and trailed nicely over his groin, lingering a little where his cock rested hugged by his soft buckskin pants. The Pradesh family was going to be the death of him…. He’d been with Emi, Kaleb, Bickslow, Vander and now Xally. He’d always wanted to have a try at Cristoff, enjoying the mans gentle spirit a lot, but he had heard Cristoff had found a mate...or mates? He wasn’t sure but it sounded like the Lunar Slayer would be out of reach going forward.

He'd have gleefully curled up with Kaleb, still would, a relationship with the beautiful wizard saint appealed to him on several levels but the man just...wouldn’t, he’d gotten one glorious amazing round of phenomenal sex with the man, barely enough to really get a true feel for him, and Kaleb hadn’t allowed a repeat. So as much as Beck pined, and as much as he wished Kaleb would give him a chance, he kept his distance, respected his friends wishes and remained...just a friend.

He was tempted to try Presca, just to see if he could succeed where Emzadi and Xally and Vander had all failed, none of them could land the handsome energy mage in their bed. Vander wasn’t terribly upset by that, he teased Presca about it but Emi and Xally made an effort of flirting with the energy mage, making passes at him, groping him when they got the chance. 

Presca took it all in stride, dodging their hands when he could and politely, with a smile, turning them down time and time again. It kept the sisters scheming, and Beck had actually more than once been the one either Emzadi or Xally grabbed to get pleasure with because Presca had frustrated them, he had no complaints, didn’t take it personally as it just meant he got to work off those frustrations with them. Both women were beautiful and unique, Emzadi stopped traffic, the statuesque blonde with her reddish gold waves of hair and fiery orange eyes was almost always in a veil dress letting the world see her amazing figure and sunkissed skin. 

Xally was less obvious, she escaped notice unless you really looked, her curtain of shiny black hair could hide the beautiful face and hypnotic aquamarine eyes. Emzadi would punch you in the face if you annoyed her, Xally though would make you regret the day you born at an unsuspected moment and you wouldn’t be able to prove she’d done anything until you saw her later giving you a knowing...darkly sweet little smile.

He was grateful he’d never been on the receiving end of either womans ire and making sure he kept that record going was pretty important to him. There wasn’t a member of the Pradesh family he wouldn’t lay his life down for at this point, he and Kaleb had been friends since Kaleb had joined White Sea when Kaleb was 10 and Beck was 9. He’d grown up visiting the Pradesh home, his parents were friends with Arman, hell his Aunt Minda was to this day head over heels in love with Arman Pradesh, had been for as long as Beck could remember.

Seemed his family had a thing for falling for Pradesh’s.

He was standing by Xally, the water mage cooing at the timid Havati serpent that was peeking out from under Becks hair when Presca’s com went off.

“Farron?” Prescas surprised voice caught both Xally and Becks attention.

“Presca, have you completed the job you were recently sent on?” The Ambassador asked Presca glanced around, once the ship landed they were set, they’d hand the mage they had caught over to be interrogated while the exotic animals were being unloaded to the sanctuary veterinary facility to be gone over and release arrangements made. They had been in Fiore watching over Fairy Tail but then were called off for this leaving another team in Magnolia that included some fairly vicious stealth mages and ranged sharp shooters.

The rescued slaves would go through White Sea, be housed by the guild until they could be reunited with loved ones or placed into protective care if that was needed. White Sea was set up to handle it all, the government helped, they had been fighting the slave trade for a long time now. 

“Yes, did you need me?” He replied, it had been a possibility, they were all on notice they might be called to help support the mission their Guildmaster was on.

“We do, and Beck, he’s there yes?” Farron asked and Presca nodded, Beck peeking into the coms camera field so he could wave at Farron.

 

“Excellent. The Knights arriving to meet you at Cellis will be taking the ship you’re in, I want you and Beck to take the Saberfox they’re coming to you in and start heading to the coordinates I’ll send you so you can meet up with us.” Farron said and Presca heaved a sigh.

“I’m piloting?” He asked and Farron smirked “You are, Beck is licensed too so split it with him and no Xally, I love you and we all miss you but the answer remains no.” Farron added smiling at hearing soft cursing out of range of the camera.

“See you soon.” Farron said and Presca nodded cutting the com off and meeting Becks gaze.

“You’re bringing the serpent aren’t you?” He frowned and Beck smirked

“They’re endangered and there isn’t time to return to the sanctuary so seems I am.” He replied. Presca rolled his eyes “Fine.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If she never saw another maze Lucy doubted it would bother her. Two DAYS, not a day, not even 48 hours, the sun was going down on their second full DAY of working the maze. They had learned a few things, the shadows beneath their feet resented use of light but, when the sun went down they tried to fill the area between the hedges and got pushy, even nasty but between Vander, Gajeel and Rogue teamed with Kaleb Emzadi and Sting with Laxus occasionally lightning bolting some clean out of existence they had figured out how to at least survive, and even rest.

The only good thing, and for Lucy it really was a very good thing, the first time some time came for her to sleep or at least try to, her mate had stepped up. Right now she was curling up in his arms, his back against Gajeels, his moonlight mist spell filling the area bright enough to keep the shadows at bay but dim enough and deeply soothing to the point that once those taking their turns to sleep were semi comfortable, there were soft snores drifting through the mists.

Lucy curled into Cristoffs chest, nestled between his spread bent legs, his arms around her, she pushed his shirt open some, her lips pressing against warm skin and a smile curved her mouth when he growled at her, Gajeels answering rumble made her shiver and the feel of her mate responding to her play via the twitch of what she knew was a very nice thick cock between his legs against her hip made her feel powerful. They had stayed close, the three of them, and she’d found she loved seeing Gajeel relax and flirt with Cristoff, her Lunar slayer bringing her into their play, and she was able to flirt and tease and in touching Cristoff, she often got to touch Gajeel, and Gajeel was becoming more and more accepting.

Cristoff tipped her chin up and she met dancing dark eyes that shimmered in the silvery light of his magic. His lips were on hers then, slanting over them gently and she pushed up better in his lap, turning fully toward him, straddling him and shoving her hands into his thick black hair.

She growled when he nipped at her lips and moaned softly when Gajeel was the one to answer her growl. She felt Cristoff tip back some and felt strong hands push into her hair, Cristoffs hands still resting where they had slid when she’d climbed into his lap, one an her hip the other gripping her ass so those were Gajeels hands….

She pulled back and found Gajeel had turned around, Cristoff now resting back against the Iron Slayers chest and Gajeel was searching her eyes, his deep ruby gaze keeping hers locked with his.

“My...mate...fuck Bunny...after all I did…” He breathed and she shook her head.

“I don’t care, I forgave you a long time ago...Gajeel…” She whispered and he looked so...pained...tormented. He smiled sadly, he knew...he didn’t remember a lot of it all, he HAD turned away, knowing better than to watch because he always growled and got pissed and then got his ass in horrific trouble with Master Jose when he showed his distaste for Joses “fun”.

He knew Lucy didn’t remember, he wished to hell and back he didn’t either. When they mated...she would share his memories and...because he couldn’t get it out of his fucking head...she’d for sure share that one. Because of that, he withdrew, and turned his head to nuzzle into Cristoffs neck, inhaling the sweet white chocolate and peppermint that soothed him so well now.

Kaleb stiffened a ways away from the trio, he slammed his eyes shut before their glow could draw attention. He’d seen that...the memory Gajeel hated so badly, hated worse than the one of Levy getting bolted to a tree. When he had brought Lucy before Jose...when Jose, Totomaru and a couple of the others had their “fun” with the little blonde while she was edging in and out of consciousness from the beating Gajeel had already put her through.

Gajeel shame that he had turned away...he’d tried once before to stop Jose and the others...when they had been punishing Juvia like they were Lucy...he’d turned on Jose that day, standing up for his only friend. In the end he’d been pinned to the ground...Aria had enjoyed sucking the power right out of him before he’d done to Gajeel what Master Jose did to Juvia, forcing the friends to face each other as they were raped.

Lucy wasn’t his friend...Lucy at that time had been an enemy, a target...but still Gajeel had struggled over trying to stop Jose or just turning away...in the end he’d turned away, left the room, only returning after Jose and the others were done with Lucy and handing her back to Gajeel with snickers and laughs.

“I know you won’t take from her what we did...but do your worst...just don’t kill her….yet.” Jose had said as he’d left with the others to go clean themselves up. 

Gajeel had sneered, and had managed to find some rags and clean Lucy up a little..put her clothes back onto her as best he could in the condition they were in…

Natsu had been so wrapped up in fighting, and over torched by his fight with Totomaru that he hadn’t scented it all, and once he’d accidentally brushed the poor girl a few times with his fire during his fight with Gajeel the smell of sex had been burned away.

Lucy hadn’t been a virgin thankfully, and she didn’t get pregnant...small blessings, the biggest blessing in Gajeels mind was that she had no memory of it, she attributed the aches pains etc to how badly Gajeel had beaten her, and he’d laid some blows on her after he’d cleaned and dressed her he’d hoped would mask what Jose and the others had done...it had worked, and he’d kept that secret.

He didn’t seem to realize though that Cristoff knew...and through him...so did Kaleb, the brothers sharing that memory as Cristoff and Gajeels souls had merged. So...since Cristoff knew...and Lucy had just mated with Cristoff not 24 hours after Gajeel had….

It was possible Lucy knew, or that the memory had come to her but wouldn’t actively reveal itself until she and Gajeel mated. The thing was...Kaleb could now sense Gajeel wasn’t just delaying because of his aversion to having sex with a woman, or even his friendship with Lucy...he was trying to delay her going through that memory….

A hand touched his thigh and he snapped his eyes open, almost cursing when a soft lavender glow lit Laxus’ face for a moment before he reined his magic in.

“You ok?” Laxus asked, he had no idea how he knew but he could feel Kaleb was upset about something and the idea of that….pissed him off.

“Fine, just holding too many conversations at once. Farron got hold of my team, Presca and Beck will be joining us and bringing the Saberfox so we have a stealth pursuit ship we can take down into areas the Eclipse can’t be seen in.” Kaleb replied.

“Your guild is fine, someone named Gildarts just got in last night and they’re having a party to night to celebrate.” He added when Laxus narrowed his eyes.

“There’s something else…” He growled quietly, fingers tightening on Kalebs thigh and Kaleb barely kept the surprise from lighting his face, instead he changed tactics grabbing Laxus’ wrist and sliding his hand up higher and more to the inside of his thigh, hooding his eyes and smirking.

“There will be if you keep gripping my thigh like that…” He purred and Laxus’ eyes flew wide, his face turned red and he snatched his hand back as if burned, he hadn’t even realized he’d been massaging his fingers into that hard muscle, savoring the soft smooth feel of the expensive leather Kaleb always wore.

Kaleb managed not to sigh in relief as the Dragon Slayer recoiled and moved back. He wasn’t happy about rebuking Laxus for touching him, he damn well wanted the man to try something, to touch him, Gods above there was something driving him crazy that the Lightning slayer was managing to hide from him and he KNEW the damned man was doing it but Laxus had just enough strength, just enough magic power his aura could help him keep Kaleb out of deep places in his mind unless Kaleb was obvious and just pushed through, but then Laxus would know and trust would be lost and Kaleb would about rather shave his head than lose Laxus’ trust willingly. So...he left it and kept hoping the man would just be his usual bullheaded can’t keep from laying things out clear and plain self.

He’d even caught himself wondering if he should employ some of his younger brothers methods, seduce the big slayer, fuck him senseless, so he could shed this Gods forsaken tension that seemed to grow by the day between them.

He’d always felt some attraction toward Laxus, who wouldn’t? The man was gorgeous, but Kaleb was busy, driven to be the best he could be for his guild, for his family. To accomplish all he could, fight and work to be a resource his family could turn to. He didn’t deny himself, he never lacked willing partners when he wanted pleasures and he wasn’t lying when he said he liked women as much as men for that, sometimes he wanted to bury himself in a womans body, smooth his hands over rounded curves and weight heavy rounded breasts in his hands.

Sometimes he didn’t want control, he wanted to be damn well taken, and he’d find a lusty male to do it, someone who could hold him down, make even his large well muscled body feel like it had been fucked. He’d never enjoyed Kurinos sick twisted visits….that crack pot with her drugs and hefty obsession with his older brother made him sick. But he’d always enjoyed play, and a little roleplaying, a little rough fun, some bondage and toys could really build one hell of an evening.

Laxus was averse to exploring pleasures, all pleasures, because he was afraid he might like it, it was a common issue with people raised to believe their own bodies could betray them, that pleasures were somehow related to evil and weakness...all of it was foreign and painfully twisted sounding to Kaleb, but then he’d grown up in a society that embraced diversity, freedom and celebrated the body and all it could do for the spirit within.

Pleasures calmed, relaxed, eased, provided release, intimacy and comfort in ones own skin. The benefits were many. As a Dragonslayer, Laxus was 2-3 times more likely to have a male mate than a female one because females were so rare in Draconic circles, the 2 now three known females were taken too, two of them were his KIN and one, Emzadi, was happily mated now. Not that he couldn’t take a non draconic mate, he could, but his Dragon Soul had to want them, had to identify them as a match for their souls. It annoyed Kaleb to no end Laxus was keeping him from reaching past the static he was keeping up as a shield most of the time so Kaleb couldn’t tune into the dragon inspired thoughts he knew Laxus had because when he was buzzed or drunk on Boscan whiskey the mans dragon got chatty.

Cobra hadn’t been willing to help him and Farron had just rolled his eyes and told him “YOU are the Wizard Saint, stop poking the dragons Kaleb, this mission is too important for that, if you want pleasures go to the baths.” So he got nowhere with that. Add in he honestly WAS busy as hell keeping the slayers from going insane over the visions and dreams being pushed into them by the talismans connections to the nests.

Now he needed to worry about how Lucy was going to take having a seriously traumatic memory triggered that had been laying dormant in her. That happening during this mission and involving one of her mates, who she needed to get through said mission…

Tomorrow's problem Kaleb, let me handle Lucy and Gajeel. Cristoffs voice startled him and he closed his eyes again.

Get some rest, make sure Lucy does, Vander had shadows guarding us he’s set up so we can all be safe for 6 hours. He deflected but was again inwardly cursing himself. He’d made more slips, forgotten to be precise in his maintenance of links more in the last week than he had in the last 5 years. He absolutely HAD to stop letting his thoughts wander. He was tired yes but he’d been on long exhausting missions countless times, had pushed his magic to and past his limits before, there was no reason he should be having these little mistakes so often.

His eyes shifted to where Laxus was leaning back against Bickslow, they couldn’t lay down, the shadows were too opportunistic beneath them, and they couldn’t lean against the hedges, so they had to sit in the middle of the path leaning against each other. Lucy had tried having her spirit make beds for them but the shadows had dismantled them as soon as whoever was sleeping on one was truly out, so...this was the best way.

Emzadi cast her sunlight spell mixed with Stings Light ball while Cristoff cast his moonlit mists, those lasted for 6 hours if Emi and Cris remained in the affected area, Vander took control of the shadows around them and had them protect them, it worked well in that if the shadows started to break from his control it woke Vander up, who could then take action.

6 hours of sleep wasn’t much, and it wasn’t restful for most of them...or at least for those of them not with mates. Kaleb smiled slightly, his sister was nestled into Mest, sound asleep while the former Rune knight stroked her hair and randomly placed soft kisses on her face. Mest he liked, the man had his shit together, or did now that Kaleb had removed the invasive nightmares that had latched onto him.

They were, when there was time, working through getting Mests memory magic sorted out, rebuilding his control of it. Kaleb found it fascinating and had eagerly agreed to help even before Emzadi had claimed the man.

That mating had done many things, Mest had let go of his feelings of hopelessness, and had a handle on his grief and all of the terrible memories he had from years in the Rune Knights and doing other very difficult undercover work for Fairy Tail. Kaleb wondered if Makarov had any idea how badly all of that work had harmed the men he’d put into it. Mest more than Gajeel since Gajeel had done far far worse for Phantom Lord and the jobs Makarov gave the Iron slayer weren’t the kind that lasted for months and even years.

Likely the former master of Fairy Tail didn’t know, or at least didn’t realize how deep the damage ran in those men. Kaleb knew because of his magic, but Makarovs intuition and wisdom….while impressive, didn’t likely give him to ability to see anywhere near as much as Kaleb could.

It was one of many reasons Kaleb was so good as a Guildmaster, he knew where his mages limits were, could see past their assurances they were fine and could handle more. He bore a lot of the weight of those issues himself but he was uniquely capable of handling it all between his magic and the amount of Immaculate light that flowed in his veins, giving him access to holy magic as well as his own pretty hefty arsenal.

Vander humming softly made him look to where his youngest brother was sitting, leaning back against a shadow he had Wendy wrapped in his arms and was humming softly to her as she fell asleep. Vanders acceptance of Wendy had been shaky at first, and Kaleb hadn’t had an easy time getting his brother convinced he didn’t need to go through with his plan and flee the ship when he’d found out he was the young womans mate.

Vander, the mate of a repressed, innocent, sheltered virgin beauty like Wendy had seemed like flaming oil trying to mix with water even to Kaleb, but he couldn’t doubt the Dragon magic, he knew it wasn’t finite, that people could walk away, both parties would survive, but he also knew had Vander followed through and refused Wendy it would have crushed the already painfully unsure young woman who was trying so hard to break free from the confines her well meaning friends and guildmates had kept her in.

He’d found it vastly amusing when Emzadi, enraged by the whole situation, had gone into Wendys cabin and turned to ash every stitch of child-like clothing the woman owned. During their brief stay in Bosco the dragoness had dragged Wendy out shopping and belligerently threatened to burn all of Carlas fur off if she tried to go with them. She’d been a strong defender of Wendys right to be the adult she honestly was from the moment she’d met the timid dragon slayer. Emzadi and Carla had been at odds ever since.

Now though, the woman was snuggled into Vanders arms, his brother humming and softly singing her to sleep, Vanders care with Wendy had surprised everyone, once he’d embraced being the womans mate, he’d dived into it with the same relentless determination he turned onto everything that mattered to him. It turned out, Vander did in fact have a romantic side, knew how to gently woo a woman, and he was bringing the Dragoness into her glory, determined that his mate was going to be happy and their first joining was going to more than result in their finally mating, it was also going to set the tone for them going forward.

It was a smart approach, but then that was Vander, lackadaisical in appearances, but in practice, his brother went at everything with lean precision. Vander needed Wendy to have a certain level of passion for life and loving because of his own, so, he was grooming his beautiful mate to step confidently into that role. Kaleb knew where Wendys thoughts went, and he knew Vander was having even more success than he believed he was having. When Wendy finally claimed him, Kaleb was betting the sky slayer was going to rock his brothers world.

Lucy was asleep, smiling softly tucked up under Cristoffs chin and Kaleb smiled faintly realizing Freed was sound asleep against his back, relaxing a little against the smaller mage Kaleb reined himself in, he needed rest, he could get by with less than anyone else here, but that didn’t mean it was a good idea to push it when he didn’t have to. As he settled, he still didn’t fail to notice Laxus’ eyes on him but he just couldn’t spare anymore energy on trying to figure that all out.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy stretched, turning into the warm wall of muscle she was laying against and humming softly as her lips met warm skin, her fingers slid around the waistline of her mates jeans then up his sides beneath his shirt until she curved one hand over a heavy pec and smirked, sliding her lips over skin until they sealed over a flat nipple and she felt the soft warning rumble come from the chest she was laying on.

“I’ll push that skirt up and give you a nice wake up on these shadows if you don’t mind the audience beautiful, you keep that up and I’ll do just that whether you mind or not.” He whispered. She smiled up into dark blue eyes, at some point, she had no idea when, she’d undone his shirt and it was barely still holding onto those broad shoulders.

She wriggled a bit so she could catch those smiling lips for a chaste kiss, Gods it was incredible how much better she felt with the mating to him in place...the bond was like this wonderful anchor that kept her from being torn in a million directions or just floating away on the tidal waves of drives and instincts she was not accustomed to at all.

Her eyes moved to the black hair that mingled with Cristoffs, Gajeels hair was true black, shadowy, thick and yet still soft. Cristoffs had purples, blues that shined when the light hit it right, his was glossy, so while both of her mates had black hair there were differences between the long locks both men had. Gajeels a little wild, with waves and a tendency to get spiky, Cristoffs smooth and silky. Much like the men themselves if she was honest.

She reached over Cristoffs shoulder and gave a thick lock a tug getting a growl from the Iron mage. “Watch it Bunny.” She smiled her lip curling at the challenge and pushed from Cristoffs lap to move swiftly around him and pounce on Gajeel whose eyes flew open in surprise when she settled on his thighs and lunged in to bury her hands in his wild hair and kiss him.

He squirmed, hands gripping her hips to shove her away but he didn’t do it...couldn’t make himself, his dragon purring inside of him as Lucys lips moved on his. His whole being was further eased when Cristoff turned around behind him on his knees and pulled his hair away so he could kiss neck, Lucy moving her hand to give the Lunar slayer the access.

“Shouldn’t be growling at our Queen.” Cristoff murmured against his ear making a shiver run through him as his tongue was assaulted by Lucys and the taste of strawberries overtook his senses.

Lucy finally pulled back, breathless, and slid her hand into Cristoffs hair to give him a gentle tug so he backed off. Smiling faintly the big slayer shifted back and stood, stretching and then going to help Bickslow who was digging into one of the packs pulling out dried fruit, bread and meat so everyone could eat something.

Lucy meanwhile kept her eyes on Gajeels “Friends, and soon...mates, but I’m going to show you Gajeel, I am so much stronger than anyone has ever given me credit for, and I will claim you..we’ve always been meant for each other, when the Dragon magic came into me that meaning just got deeper and more significant.” She said quietly and Gajeel drew a shaky breath. Cristoff removing himself had left him feeling...exposed, but that was probably why the Lunar slayer had done it….bastard.

“Don’t like me growling then don’t pull my hair, pretty simple Bunny.” He retorted. She narrowed her eyes and tugged the hair in her hand eyes flashing to gold when Gajeels lip lifted and he snarled at her. Not long ago she never would have taunted Gajeel, she wasn’t necessarily afraid of him, but she’d never felt any need to push those kinds of limits.

Now? Now she had claimed a double S century class Dragon Slayer. Yes he’d wanted to be claimed, had accepted her assertion before their dominance struggle, but, he’d made a real effort to stay on top, and had he pinned her, they still would have mated...but she wouldn’t be on the cusp of becoming a Queen. Now...only Gajeel stood between her and completing that, coming fully into her power and position. Until she claimed Gajeel, she was still on the same level as Emzadi and when she finally took Vander, Wendy.

Could she still help the dragons? Yes, but the Tatsu would then have a power struggle ongoing between their females and Emzadi or Wendy would then be driven to claim another mate so they could make their bids for the position of Queen and deep down, Lucy knew neither of her friends wanted that, Emzadi wanted to settle into a life as a broodmother and protector of the Tatsu, she didn’t want the stress of leadership, she wanted to lavish her affections on Mest and raise babies.

Wendy wanted adventure, she wanted to be free to enjoy her wild and daring mate, to grow stronger, become a healer on par with Cristoff and a fighter on par with Vander. She wanted to explore and live and show her mate she could be as passionate and vibrant as he was, her spirit yearned to let go and drive her handsome mate to writhing and screaming her name, to pull amazement from him like nobody else could, to exceed every dream he’d had for who he would spend his life with. Wendy had ambition, but it didn’t include running a Tatsu, the young woman wanted to be led, she did not want to lead.

There was always Laxus, and Cristoff would make a hell of a leader too, but Cristoff was kind hearted, patient, Laxus would buck his leadership without Lucy involved. Laxus was a born leader, he would make a fine knight under her once she was a Queen, but she had to become a Queen to take and hold onto knights.

Laxus had a mate out there, and while an unfinished Queen could claim a knight that wasn’t mated, once he was he could break that bond and take over, his own dragon would compel him to.

Not to mention other females could steal him...bond him to them along with whoever his mate was. No...she had to become what she was meant to be, and she wasn’t foolish, she knew now was no time to claim the man, but, she wouldn’t let him assert much if any dominance over her leading up to when she could take him on. But she would push back when he pushed her.

His eyes narrowed and she felt shadows lick up her legs as his temper rose, her eyes flared gold and a few yards away Cristoff grabbed Laxus and held him back, Vander grabbing Wendy as a flare of celestial magic had Taurus appearing and slamming Gajeel flat on his back, the light of the spirit making the shadows hiss and retreat. Vanders eyes lit, as did Rogues as they took control and kept the shadows from overreacting, Sting and Emzadi pulling light from above them, the early morning sky still too dim to provide the deterrent needed.

Kaleb watched and smiled suddenly, seeing as the balance happened...the branches and leaves of the hedge near where Lucy and Gajeel were suddenly thinned.

More, Vander, Rogue, Gajeel, pull on the shadows, Emi, Sting, Lucy, bring in more light, just enough to balance out the shadows and not harm the hedges. Kaleb said firm and loud in their heads.

Lucy, immediately redirecting her attention to the situation around her, feeling Gajeel do the same, saw what Kaleb saw...as the magic worked to reach balance in the walkway...the hedges parted.

“Life makes way for balance…” she breathed.

She felt a hand grasp hers, knew it was Cristoffs, and she and Gajeel were on their feet, suddenly facing an archway in the hedge.

“Keep it up, light and shadow in harmony…” She said and walked forward with Gajeel on her right, Cristoff on her left. 

It took some work, and they had a few moments where the hedge started to crash in on them, were leaves slashed at them when they faltered, but they could head directly toward where Sting, Wendy and Rogue agreed the center of it all was.

It took long hours, and even Kaleb started to show the strain, he was how they could get the absolute balance required, Kaleb stepped in with Cristoff, used his greater magical power to bridge the gap of having no bond to her and he filled the empty space where Gajeel would have been for this were he mated to Lucy, allowing her to have someone steadfast, to have another source of magic, and Kaleb had just enough control that while he couldn’t provide the shadow Gajeel could have that would have made it all easier, Cristoff could, shifting into eclipse work...his eyes loosing their silver flecks and becoming true midnight. It was a side of his magic he rarely used, but Lucy had light and Kaleb could not fill in for Gajeel and provide shadow, so, Cristoff took that on, Gajeel coming alongside him and gripping his hand even as it became icy cold.  
Gajeel supported Cristoff, helped him handle eclipse and “darkside” Lunar magic as best he could while Kaleb and Lucy balanced the light and they finally broke through the final wall of hedge into a huge clearing and Cristoff staggered as soon as he felt sunlight hit his skin, going to his knees with a hiss, hands flying out to keep him from collapsing entirely he stayed there on his hands and knees, Gajeel crouching beside him as he pushed the darkside magic from dominance and greedily drew in his precious light again.

“Gods I’ll be glad to see the fucking moon rise…” He growled.

Lucy couldn’t spare her gasping mate a glance, her eyes were locked on the spirit before them. Kaleb stood near her, eyes wide and soon even Cristoff got his head up and froze as he took in what was before them.

A lush meadow, with flower bushes, dense emerald grass and a glittering babbling brook flowed to the center of it forming a shimmering pool, the sunlight was warm and rich, the breeze fragrant and full of the scents of flowers, grasses and life. Over the pool stood the vision of an emerald scaled dragon.

“Welcome...I am pleased you have reached the nest I have guarded for so long.” The vision said.

“Furistanz…” Sting breathed and the glowing golden eyes narrowed in a draconic smile.

“Indeed...Light Slayer, Shadow Slayer, sons of my leaders Weislogia and Skiadrum, it is good to feel the presence of their souls again. You follow...the magic of the Lifebinder...I would know Tapengais soul no matter how many ages may pass...such is how the light of life shines. Even though this young female has not come fully into it. Welcome...young Queen, bearer of the soul of the Lifebinder, first mother to all dragons of Earthland.” The vision dipped his elegant head.

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes...she had experienced this dragons death just like Sting Rogue and Wendy did...she knew what he had sacrificed, how lonely he had been, how crushed when he had learned his mate had died before he could find them. The vision looked at Gajeel and Gajeel stiffened, eyes rolling back in his head the big man collapsed, Cristoff barely managing to prevent him from slamming to the ground, dark eyes wide with concern as his mate writhed, tears starting to stream from his clamped shut eyes.

Lucy whimpered, hurrying over, dropping to her knees on the other side of Gajeel and frowning when Cristoff shook his head indicating there were no injuries, what Gajeel was enduring was out of his hands.

Kaleb suddenly hissed, grabbing his head with a groan, Laxus rushing forward to grab the big mage before he went down like Gajeel.

“Shit…” Kaleb hissed, blood flowing from his nose and ears, Laxus snapped his eyes toward Wendy who rushed forward, hands sliding up to a Kalebs face, making him look at her.

“You can not interfere in the affairs of Dragons, favored son of light or not.” The vision said, turning his gaze back to Gajeel. “I have protected life, aided it and loved it for centuries, always it has been my beloved duty. Of the 60 eggs I brought here, all are still alive and well, this place I created through my death, using even the power of the Chaos dragon to help me as he desecrated my ruined body to create a place that would team with life shielded from the beast that destroyed me by his own magic that I tempered so it would help to protect this brood. Always will these lands bear the proof of being my final resting place even once you have taken these eggs to Nurem.” He said.

Gajeel finally stilled with a groan. “He has now experienced what I did...when I lost my unfound mate, he has now felt what the loss of unrealized love is like, he may make his choices, but I wanted him to know...that though he is mated...what he is denying himself, and what he could be denying this world.” Furistanz said quietly his golden gaze locking then on Laxus, who felt a chill run through him.

“Do you know which nest might call next?” Kaleb asked as Wendy was cleaning the blood from his face.

“I do not but I do know you are very far from what remains, it is likely you will need to head back toward your homelands before the call can fully reach out. “ Furistanz said.

He started to shimmer then and his eyes softened.

“My time is passing, keep the talismans sons of my leaders, give them to the first two born of this clutch. It is my last request.” He said sadly then turned his eyes to the sun. 

“Do not burn anything in this place before you go Solar Dragoness, let it be a jewel in these lands.” He said before his shimmering image faded and disappeared.

Sting and Rogue were both wiping tears from their faces, Wendy turned and found Vander already reaching for her, drawing her into his arms knowing she felt that final passing. Everyone was silent, Gajeel had sat up and had his arms around Lucy, face buried in her neck, Cristoff wrapped around both of them. Emzadi was in Mests arms. Bickslow sat heavily on the lush grass shaking his head in wonder while Freed wiped at his eyes with a hanky and Cobra stood with his eyes closed.

Kaleb stood still, keeping his breathing steady and kept from moving, Laxus still had his arms around him, one hand splayed over his belly just below his navel, the other over his right pec, face in his hair. He closed his eyes, feeling a calm he hadn’t enjoyed in he didn’t know how long even as he felt desire licking at the edges of it. There were few men in the world who could make Kaleb feel small...Laxus was one of them. His equal in height, Laxus was just a little heavier built, had more ruggedly handsome features. That, and he felt really good pressed against him...too good, to the point Kaleb wasn’t willing to even breathe funny if it meant the Lightning slayer would step away.

Laxus was taking deep breaths, apples and spice, the shimmering silk that was Kalebs long hair felt amazing against his face and the Mindbender filled his arms, took Laxus leaning into him as the grief of Furistanz final departure ran through him and Laxus got way more comfort out of pressing into the Wizard Saint than he should have. He breathed in slowly, just savoring holding someone so warm, solid and strong. 

He knew he should let him go, but Kaleb wasn’t trying to step away, his breathing was even steady and undisturbed, and the comfort, the peace and calm of being pressed against the other mage was something Laxus deeply needed, had needed since...fuck...a long fucking time. His fingers moved slightly, pressing into hard muscle...Kaleb didn’t fuck around, his body was well trained, that wasn’t surprising, the man was a Wizard Saint, maintaining his body was maintaining his magic.

His dragon was what was giving him the most trouble…

So beautiful, smells so good, feels so good...mate, this is our mate...he’s divine, powerful...desirable, he worked with our Queen...claim him..take him...MATE...The Queen may take him for herself if we do not…

Laxus growled low in his chest, face buried in Kalebs hair he didn’t see Lucy, Wendy and Emzadi all three bristle and snap their heads around to look his way.

Lucy smiled faintly the moment she took in the sight of Laxus with his arms around Kaleb, standing behind him, face buried in the Wizard saints hair, her knowing look buried into Gajeels shoulder as she nuzzled into him.

“Bunny...when...when we get back to the ship...I...we...need to talk…” He amended it the moment he said it, realizing Cristoff had to be part of this.

“Ok..but right now...lets get the eggs to Draco..” She said softly, she really could have stayed wrapped in Gajeels arms all day, cuddling into the male she so needed, strengthening the tenuous bond they had that she knew was held together entirely by Cristoff right now, but that bridge Cristoff had made had brought her to where she was...wrapped in Gajeels arms breathing in the warm metal smell of him, curling her fingers in thick soft black hair.

She pulled away reluctantly from those arms, accepting Cristoffs hand up to her feet and smiling as the Lunar slayer yanked Gajeel up too fisting a hand in the smaller slayers hair and kissing him hard. She realized then Cristoff, like her, was in a state of being starved for attention, he was freshly mated to both her and Gajeel and had gotten no real time with either of them past what was needed to actually mate...the three of them...needed time alone together….badly.

She pulled her mates with her though and started summoning her spirits, smirking when, a few minutes later she looked and saw everyone else was moving through the eggs carefully, starting to shift them and pick them up but Laxus was still standing, holding Kaleb who seemed fine with letting him.

She was happy about it, but others weren’t of the same mindset.

“Yo Tesla coil? You gonna bend the pretty boy over and fuck him here or when we get back to the ship?” Cobra called and Lucy shot him a withering look that he ignored, smirking and cackling when he had to side step a bolt of lightning. His cackle turned into a yelp when he suddenly lost control of himself and stepped right into the next one. 

Lucy looked wide eyed to find a narrow eyed Kaleb glaring at the Poison slayer, she smiled then...so, the Mindbender was enjoying that impromptu cuddling hmm? Gods what a power couple those two would be…. Her gears turning she looked over at Emzadi who tore her eyes off her older brother and winked at Lucy before Lucys eyes sought and found Wendy, her mate though was who caught Lucys eye and he smirked at her, looking meaningfully at Kaleb then back at her and nodding. Lucys smile got broader...oh she had help now….

“That smile makes me nervous.” Cristoff observed, running a hand over the egg Lucy was holding, She grinned at him “That’s because you’re smart.” She said but said nothing more, turning to give the egg to Virgo.

“She’s plotting something…” Gajeel said quietly as Lucy walked over to look over and pick up the next egg.

“Obviously.” Cristoff agreed.

“Yeah...you wouldn’t sound so calm if you knew some of the shit that went down after Bunny got that smile on her face…” Gajeel warned, hurrying to go help the celestial mage hoping she wouldn’t be involving him in whatever she was planning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting back out proved...easy. Once the last egg left the meadow the hedges disappeared, retreating into the soil and they could just...walk right out. It took them only a few hours to reach the clearing where the Eclipse was waiting for them.

Once aboard Farron called Kaleb, Cristoff, Gajeel Lucy and Erik to the bridge. Lucy dropped down into a chair and smiled when Cobra dropped into the one beside her.   
“You ruined a nice moment earlier.” Lucy hissed at him. Cobra smirked.

“Tink, If I wasn’t gonna be gettin in the middle of that no way I was gonna stand and watch it happen. Fucking hell...look at him...just his legs make my mouth water...and don’t get me started on what I’d do to Tesla if he decided to play in my sandbox.” He said nodding toward where Kaleb stood by the Captain of the ship. Still in his plain black pants and sleeveless shirt...Lucy smiled. 

“Ok...yummy thighs, I still like Cristoffs better.” She said nodding toward where her mate stood, he and Gajeel talking with Lily. 

“Bitch.” Cobra growled.

“Whore.” Lucy returned and Cobra shrugged.

“I know what I like…” He choked off with a whimper as Farron moved between them and the table before them, spreading a map out, leaning over the table a bit.

“Excuse me.” Farron said absently, intent on what he was doing but Lucy watched Cobra bite his lower lip, eye riveted to the Ambassadors ass, hugged nicely by well fitted charcoal Boscan pants, which left the outside of his right leg, from the waistband of the soft pants to the ankle, clearly visible through a panel of sheer fabric...Boscan clothes were designed to display their clan tattoos.

Farrons left his right flank, thigh and calf bare until his boot covered the fabric, sunkissed skin covered in the intricate design of a Boscan Black Eagle down his right side, with Runes continuing down his flank and thigh.

She needed to find out if Cristoff owned pants like that...if he did she was going to burning everything else he owned…

She had to admit...Farron had a fine body, he wasn’t built like Cristoff or Kaleb, more a swimmers or dancers build, defined, it was clear he worked out, but less bulky, similar to Vander and Bickslow.

“Fuck...think Blondie would be up for some playtime?” He whispered to Lucy. Farron suddenly looked back over his shoulder raising an elegant blonde brow and Cobras smile widened as Farrons lip curled up in a smirk.

The Ambassador turned and leaned on the table looking right at Cobra as if Lucy wasn’t even there and she saw Cobra lick his lips and bare his teeth at the regal blonde.

Farron ran his tongue over his lower lip and Cobra moaned softly and Lucy knew something was being exchanged, they were both sound mages...Cobra heard souls but she didn’t know if Farron could…

When the Ambassador pushed off from the table and waved for the others to come over Cobra leaned over “He can Tink..Holy fuck can he ever and we need to make this meeting quick because I’ve been invited to his cabin and I really...badly...want to get his fine ass in there as soon as possible.”

Lucy snickered and rolled her eyes but brought her attention back when everyone surrounded the table and a gentle hand slid over her shoulder as Cristoff stood behind her chair.

“Allright, so...in spite of it having been a few hours since the last nest was recovered neither Cobra nor Gajeel have felt anything so, on the advice of the dragon spirit you all spoke with, we’re heading for Bosco. We’ll be rendezvousing with the Saberfox probably tomorrow with Beck and Presca aboard who will be assisting in the remaining recoveries. So, if everyone is alright. You may all get cleaned up, sleep, eat, whatever but I do want Cobra and Gajeel to have someone around them, if either of you are touched by the next nest you’ll need somebody there.” He said firmly.

“Lucy and I will keep an eye on Gajeel.” Cristoff said.

Farron nodded “Kaleb and I will keep watch over you Cobra, I have a spare bed in my cabin, you probably shouldn’t sleep alone.” He said with those baby blue eyes holding a little heat that Lucy caught and Cobra smirked.

“Sounds good to me.” He said with a cool shrug but as everyone started leaving, Lucy hovered a bit at the door while Farron leaned over to roll the map back up, catching Cobra sliding a hand over Farrons thigh as he walked past him and the Ambassadors smirk when it happened.

It was about a half hour later, Lucy had moved her things into Cristoffs large cabin and commandeered one side of the closet when all three mages froze.

“Fuck! YES!” Cobras voice….followed by the distinct sound of the bed groaning rhythmically.

“Harder!...shit!...ahh...Yes! YES!”

Gajeel stood “So yep...going to the baths.” He said firmly and Lucy laughed, snatching up a robe and following him, Cristoff just behind her the trio made their way quickly away from the sounds of Cobra being “watched” by Farron.

Lucy had been so wrapped up in humor over Cobra getting into Farrons pants that she hadn’t even thought about what she was actually doing with her two mates until they were standing at lockers stripping out of their clothes and she was standing gaping at them both.

Now...she had seen Cristoff naked, she already knew that fine body pretty well, nowhere near as well as she WANTED to, but well. Gajeel though, she’d seen him topless in swim trunks a few times but as his baggy white pants hit the floor and he was pushing his boxers down she almost squeaked and turned swiftly toward a locker and started removing her own clothes. Where her sudden shyness was coming from she really wasn’t sure, because she knew she sure as hell hadn’t been shy with Cristoff when she’d claimed him.

Really though, before this mission, she’d been at least a little shy around attractive men and now, here she was with two of them. 

This is silly, strip and go join our mates...seeing you enter may empassion them, if you can pin the Iron Dragon, we can claim him… came Tapengais voice.

“Mind your own business and let me handle this…” She growled, grateful both Cristoff and Gajeel had headed into the bath area. Did they argue with their inner dragons? She’d have to ask…

Lucy wrapped herself in her robe, simply too uncertain to walk into that room naked. When she moved through the doorway her eyes instantly snapped to Gajeel, laying back against one of the seats carved into the side of the pool or steaming water, hair pulled up into a high tail, his bare chest had drops running across it, and he had his head tipped back, eyes closed enjoying the hot water.

Standing close to the edge near her though was Cristoff, his long black hair also pulled back, his dark blue eyes were warm on her, his soft full lips pulled into a decidedly seductive smile. She felt heat surge through her, need, lust...the need to be in those arms, to feel that tanned skin...he was her mate...her mark stood bold against his neck and went down to his hip on his left side, partly curled with Gajeels black dragon mark. They’d had so little time together…

He looked incredible too, naked...the water low enough the V between his hips traveled all the way down and the root of his cock was visible...she felt her face flush, eyes trying to get the full picture in spite of the moving waters distortion.

The robe slid down and she walked away from it leaving it on the floor to step down the steps until her hand closed in Cristoffs and he pulled her to him, an arm lifting her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily, loving the feel of him, her whole being singing with how good he felt…

He carried her farther into the water until it was to her hips and then suddenly she felt another pair of hands on her, felt warm lips on her shoulder.

A moment later she was pressed back against a hard chest, felt cool metal rings..the piercings in Gajeels nipples...The three of them were touching then, Lucy leaning back, Cristoffs lips moving down her throat as she arched into Gajeel and when she tipped her head back, looking hopefully up into ruby eyes, firm lips covered hers and the taste of warm metal flooded her mouth.

Firm hands were caressing her everywhere, and when a finger slid into her Lucy moaned, letting Gajeels hands grip her thighs and pull her legs farther apart as Cristoff stepped between them, his finger curling inside her with every plunge in.

Gajeel shifted, stepping into shallower water until Lucy was above the water line, Cristoffs hand massaging one breast, his mouth on the other while his spare hand worked between her legs making her writhe against Gajeel.

Gajeel watched, breathing in deep breaths of Lucys rich arousal mixed with Cristoffs and his own.

Gods watching his mates eyes go predatory, seeing Cristoff pleasuring Lucy was making him deeply hunger for some of the attention. His lips played over Lucys neck and shoulder as he held her up, felt Cristoffs arousal then rubbing against his and snapped his eyes up just as Cristoff leaned in and crashed his lips over Gajeels, the two men moaning as their lengths slid against each other right along Lucys wet folds.

Lucy sucked in a breath, moving her hips, seeking more contact, feeling Gajeels hips pressing against her from behind while Cristoffs moved between her legs, she was sandwiched between them as they kissed and Cristoff was steadily pushing them, making Gajeel backpedal until he reached the steps.

“Out of the water..” Cristoff rumbled and Lucy and Gajeels eyes flashed at the sound. 

Gajeel climbed the steps, grunting when Cristoff gripped him, he pulled Lucy from Gajeels hands and leaned in, lips on her ear. “Take him my Queen...claim our mate…: He breathed and Gajeels eyes widened.

“I...we...we need to talk first...Cris…” He stammered and Cristoff looked at him.

“Then lets talk...because I need you...both of you…” The Lunar slayer growled and Lucy leaned into him, reaching out for Gajeel who looked so anxious and uncomfortable it made her chest hurt.

They slid back into the water and Cristoff sat on one side of Gajeel while Lucy sat on the other. Cristoffs hand sliding over his thigh made him sigh. 

“Whatever it is…” Cristoff said, leaning forward so he could look into Gajeels eyes and hold them with his. “I’m already in love with you...already your mate, and I will still be in love with you and will still be your mate after we talk.” He said and Gajeel smiled faintly, cupping Cristoffs chin and pulling him in for a firm kiss.

He steadied himself while they kissed, drew comfort and strength from Cristoffs firm assertion and whispered “I love you Cris...fuck I love you so much it hurts...and I want…” He looked at Lucy, who was sitting quietly, smiling watching her mates, those warm golden brown eyes a little concerned but oh so hopeful.

“I want to love you Lucy...I want you so much...so...I’m just gonna say this...it was during Phantom Lords assault on Fairy Tail..” He began and Lucy drew in a breath, her hand flew from the water and her finger pressed over his lips.

“You didn’t stop Jose and the others...you turned and let them...rape me...I know...I’ve known since a few weeks after it happened Gajeel.” She said.

Gajeels eyes widened in shock.

Lucy heaved a sigh “I was sore...in places I shouldn’t have been and went to see Porlyusica after things settled down, I was mostly healed by then but she told me...I’d been raped. I wasn’t a virgin before that...but I hadn’t had sex in months before it either so...yeah...I knew something had happened and when I mated with Cristoff, some of the sharpest most painful memories you shared with him...I took in...and I saw what you saw...know how much you wanted to stop them...I even know about what happened to you and Juvia…” She breathed, her eyes full of sadness and compassion and Gajeel was just...floored.

“bun...Bunny..” He breathed and she smiled softly.

“It was years ago Gajeel, since then you’ve been there for me, you’ve fought by my side, protected me, been my friend and now...now I will have more with you…” She growled and his eyes flashed. The movement was fast, Gajeel was no slouch in combat, he was better at it than Cristoff and he was hurling her from him, out of the water before she even splashed down on the far side of the pool.

“I won’t just lay back Bunny Girl….” He growled, eyes lit with defiant challenge and Lucy growled back, feeling her fangs lengthen, feeling her nails turn to claws as she curled her fingers in the water. Cristoff was moving, grabbing the side of the pool and hoisting himself from it, crouching, eyes glowing silver, Gajeel turned slightly, stance defensive and now including Cristoff, making it clear he’d fight the Lunar Slayer too if Lucy pulled him into this.

It was a choice...she could indeed have her first mate help her take her second...had it not been for Gajeels sudden nervous interruption, that was where they had been heading minutes ago...but Lucy wasn’t going to let an old wound keep her from moving forward, from taking her mate and becoming what she needed to be.

She was sure Gajeel had some big heartfelt apology he wanted to give her, and she’d probably let him do that...but AFTER he was hers.

They stalked each other, Lucy waving Cristoff back and he growled but backed off. Gajeel waited, watching for her move, he wasn’t expecting Taurus to pop out...just like before the big bull grabbed him and slammed him down but this time Gajeel bunched his abdomen and hooked his knees over the Bulls horns, with a smooth snap of his body he hurled the Bull off of him out into the pool and jumped to his feet again just as Lucy barreled into him. 

He could get a grip on her, grateful as they went down the ship designers had made this flooring somewhat forgiving, they were both still nude after all.

Twisting he pinned her, and she bared her teeth, snarling at him.

“Maybe one of us will need to be the dominant male this way…” He purred at her “If I take you, dominate you...I’ll happily let you suck Cris while I fuck him…”

Lucys eyes flashed and firm hands grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. “I don’t believe Princess wants you dominating her.” Virgo said.

Lucy twisted, Virgo giving her just enough freedom to buck Gajeel off of her and with the maid and her now soaked Bull helping, they pinned the Iron Dragon and Lucy straddled him as Cristoff came over, taking Tauruses place holding down Gajeels shoulders.

Gajeel snarled, thrashing but then groaned as Lucys hand gripped his arousal...fighting always got him a little hard but this kind of fighting? Yeah...he was hard…

Lucys firm strokes had him gritting his teeth. “You’re mine...submit…” She growled and Gajeel felt a powerful drive to say it, especially when Cristoff bent down and nuzzled his ear “Submit...tell her your hers like you’re mine…” He breathed, his breath teasing Gajeels wet skin.

“My mate...my friend...my lover...say it…” She purred and Gajeel moaned as Cristoffs teeth teased his ear and Lucys grip on his length tightened.

“I’m yours...I...accept your claim...my Queen…” He gasped out and Lucy closed her eyes, purring in pleasure as she positioned herself and sank down on him, her tight sheath pulling him in and Gajeels mouth fell open, Cristoff taking the opportunity to run his tongue along Gajeels lower lip before delving his tongue into the mans mouth and kissing him as Lucy started riding him.

Gajeel had never willingly been with a woman, and in a way, he sort of wasn’t right then...but, he wanted this...he did want what he knew would build from this and sweet Gods if Lucy didn’t feel completely amazing. He’d been in Cristoffs mouth, in Cristoffs body...and had thought that was pretty much the pinnacle of how good sex could feel but Lucy...it was a whole different experience from when he was with Cristoff, and he couldn’t say it was better because of how different it was, but he could say...he enjoyed it as much...lost his ability to think just as much, add in Cristoffs lips on his while Lucy rode him and….he was overwhelmed in pleasure…

Cristoff pulled back then, hands massaging Gajeels shoulders now, no longer pinning him but he did keep Gajeels hands away, growling a warning when Gajeel tried to reach for her hips.

Lucy was leaning forward then, kissing her Iron Dragon until he moaned then pulling back to pull Cristoff to her for a long kiss over Gajeel, never breaking her movements, taking her pleasure. 

When his hips starting meeting hers she drove harder until with a gasp of his name, she came, and Gajeel groaned when she bit him. She wasn’t going to prolong this like she had with Cristoff, she already had a real history with Gajeel, years of it, and didn’t feel the need to prove her dominance, she’d taken him from his feet, gotten him pinned, and she wanted her mark setting in his tanned skin.

So she pushed her magic into him, drove him to his climax, felt him fill her with his seed. The rush of Gajeel flowing into her in so many ways had her moaning, right before the searing pain of their souls rending and merging set off the fireworks of the joining of their bond, as it locked into place she knew...the memories hazy from Cristoff were vivid from Gajeel. While it was horrifying, seeing herself being...violated...while she’d been mostly unconscious and unable to do a single thing about it, she also felt Gajeels fury, his revulsion, his fear that if he interceded Lucys suffering would be worse, they would do worse to her...like they had Juvia...and all that would happen would be she would be hurt more and he would be hurt too and he didn’t even know her, but he’d struggled with it, with whether or not it was just worth it to take the risk.

She knew he ultimately hadn’t, he’d walked away, also knew all he’d done to hide it, cleaned her up, put her clothes back on her, and how he’d worried about her, had contacts of his check on her to see if she’d recovered...if she’d gotten pregnant, before he’d finally joined Fairy Tail himself then...like he’d done with Levy but more so...he had watched over her.

She got to feel his feelings for Cristoff too, and it was like a reward to her for her patience and sacrifice...getting to feel how much it all meant to Gajeel. How mating with Cristoff had healed a part of him that had been hurt for a very very long time, and how he truly was in love with the Lunar Dragon Slayer, like she knew Cristoff loved him...and...he cared for her, wanted to feel more, wanted it to become deeper, was looking forward to it…

So they could be happy, while she’d had to move this forward, had to take her mates before she could have their love, before she really knew Cristoff all that well at all, she’d bound herself to them both and she didn’t regret it.

In fact, regret...even thought, slowly disappeared from her mind as Cristoff gently maneuvered his mates, so Lucy was in Gajeels lap straddling him, he was kneeling, still buried inside of her, and she watched as Cristoff kissed down the dark blue dragon on Gajeels neck, saw the Iron Slayer throw his head back and moan, felt his member harden and pulse inside of her as Cristoff started teasing the man.

“My mates...my ravishing...glorious mates…” Cristoff purred, Reaching over Gajeels shoulder and pulling Lucy to him to kiss her as he pressed in tight against Gajeel. She moaned into it, the feel of it, Gajeels arms tightening around her, his body responding strongly to Cristoffs attention, hers responding to both of them.

Cristoff helped Gajeel hold Lucy in place and shifted himself until he was partially supporting both Gajeels weight and Lucys as he guided his painfully hard length into Gajeels body while Gajeel was still deep inside of Lucy, rocking Gajeel back into him, taking the weight with his legs and then started to rock his body, snap his hips and Gajeel cried out with the intensity of it, both...both of his mates joined with him…

Lucy felt it through the bond and her eyes rolled back, her grip on Gajeel tightening as she started moving her own hips until she was working into Cristoffs delicious rhythm. Gajeel could scarcely breathe between them, the heat and velvet tightness of Lucy around him while Cristoffs hard length was pressing into that sweet spot deep within him at the same time had his nerves firing wildly and all he could do was tip his head back against Cristoffs shoulder and let his mates have him.

Lucy met Cristoffs eyes a few moments later as she was panting, shifting her hands to grip Cristoffs shoulders as the Lunar slayers fingers dug into her thighs pulling her and Gajeel into his thrusts. It was incredible, every snap of Cristoffs hips sent a jolt through Gajeel and Gajeels pierced length rammed into her making her mewl and moan and clutch at both of her mates hungrily.

None of them lasted long, Cristoff had been driven half mad watching Lucy and Gajeel mate, Gajeel was absolutely reeling from being both buried inside Lucy and having Cristoff pressed against his back pistoning into him and Lucy was totally overcome at being with both of her mates at once, Gajeel pressed into her arms but Cristoffs hands on her thighs and his lipps burning against hers.

Gajeel came first, joined with both of them he simply couldn’t hold on to any shred of control. When he came Lucys went with him, sinking her teeth into him again because Cristoff licking and nibbling at the spot had sealed it up and made it already start to show now she pushed her fangs into him as Cristoff licked over his mark on her and her eyes rolled back at the tidal wave of sensations as her dragoness entwined with Gajeels Dragon soul.

Cristoffs own release came a moment later when Lucy threw her head back, eyes flaring white so brightly he was grateful his eyes had been closed when they lit, the wash of burning magic over the three of them was jarring but not painful and he felt it, felt Lucys magic expand, felt the new stronger presence of ancient Dragon magic, the same kind his mother radiated, that sweet, home-like, safe and strong power that seemed to be how the aura of a Dragon Queen felt.

They collapsed, again grateful of the softer flooring as they landed in a tangled panting heap. They weren’t still long, Lucy purring made both males respond and when she moved to crawl into the shallows of the bath pool they followed her, neither one unable to resist her glowing eyes or immensely powerful pull.

It was a few hours later that Farron and Cobra came into the bath and Cobra smirked as Farron smiled.

“Bout fuckin time.” Cobra said quietly snorting when Gajeel, laying on his back with Lucy laying on top of him languidly kissing him, Gajeel head using Cristoffs thigh as a pillow, Cristoff leaning back idly running his fingers through Gajeels hair. Gajeel flipped a hand over and held out his middle finger, not even bothering to open a ruby eye.

“You three need to get to your cabin and sleep…” Farron said firmly and this time Lucy and Cristoff joined Gajeel in raising a middle finger.

Cobra smirked. “Natsu and Gray are coming to use the baths in a little bit, if you want to stay and…” He started and Gajeel growled, sitting up, Lucy almost jumped to her feet, decidedly wobbling as she hurried to grab a robe and Cristoff laughed.

“What’s the rush?” He chuckled. Gajeel gave him a shake of his head.

“I don’t want firefuck and Iceballs all up in our business, Icy boy has been admiring YOUR ass Cris and Natsu has openly tried to get into my pants before, they aint the mated pair that sticks to their mate ya know? They LIKE inviting in others and we are NEWly mated, I am NOT sharing.” Gajeel snapped.

Cristoff laughed, he was Boscan, in his book? The more the merrier. His laugh died though under Lucys look and growl.

“You are BOTH….MINE, I love Natsu but I will NOT have his careless bullshit messing with my newly claimed mates, get on your feet Cristoff, I want some more bonding time and I want PRIVACY.” Lucy growled and Cristoff was serious faced and on his feet before she finished snarling “Mine”.

Cobra stood chuckling, shedding his robe and stepping into the steaming waters, unabashedly moaning as they enveloped him while the trio hurried out. Farron slid in behind him and firm skilled hands starting massaging Cobras scarred back.

“Fuck that feels good.” The poison slayer purred. He had never really wished for his mate, wasn’t even sure he really wanted one, but Gods Farron would have made a good one. It was almost sad that the sexy Ambassador stirred his dick but not his dragon.

“Mmm, you can do me next.” Farron said, lips teasing his shoulder. 

“Oh I’m gonna do you alright..” Cobra purred, loving the sexy chuckle he got.

“Just how do you know Natsu and Gray are coming to the baths?” Farron asked. 

“Natsu said he needed to clean up.” Cobra replied.

“Yes when you all came aboard several hours ago, but I believe he meant a shower…” Farron pointed out and Cobra shrugged.

“He could have meant he was coming to the baths tonight...and I might have wanted to fuck a blue eyed blonde in here without an audience…” The Poison slayer growled, hands sliding back to rub Farrons thighs.

Farron laughed. He’d been over stressed, needing a change of pace and some distraction so when he’d caught Cobras sexy fantasies about fucking him over the meeting table...well...while he leaned toward preferring women? He appreciated a lusty man sometimes and Cobra was decidedly that. That first night had been exactly what he’d been needing, all consuming lust, pure unadulterated uncomplicated sex. They had simply and whole heartedly fucked all night and he’d so badly needed ever orgasm he’d happily stepped into being Cobras prefered lover for however long the slayer wanted to grace his bed.

They made no promises to each other, there was nothing complicated about it, both of them needed release. Cobra was intelligent, sharp witted, good at Chess and Backgammon, and confident in bed. They were friends that fucked and it was an easy relaxed thing neither expected to continue but both were enjoying while it lasted.

It also gave Farron the ability to watch over Cobra, Gajeel under Cristoffs careful eye, one of them was going to be drawn to a nest soon...hopefully when they got closer to Bosco...and when it happened, whoever was hit would need somebody there for them, and now, knowing Cobra intimately, Farron was in a perfect position to be that safety net for the Poison slayer if he was the one hit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

They had to take a slightly different route than before to avoid being seen and so they could leave Bellduar peacefully and quietly, so they all had some time on their hands. 

Time Vander was making good use of, teaching Wendy hand to hand combat in a game. If she landed a blow on him, she got to take away part of his clothing, if he landed one on her, he got to take away a piece of hers. He’d blacked the viewing windows to give them privacy and shadows guarded the doors to the ships practice room. He wasn’t using his ability to void hop, though he used his shadows to boost his speed because Wendy used her wind to do so, and he meant to keep this fair, or as fair as he could make it considering he was a trained Bloodhunter and Wendy had been struggling with Guildmates that didn’t want her getting bruised or anything.

Wendy was, however, determined, and had trained on her own and some with Carla, managing to convince the exceed she needed combat skills and had proven how much she needed them more than once over the last few years.

Direct hand to hand though, Carla had always refused to work with her on, in fact...everyone had refused to work with her hand to hand. Even her kin, telling her they just didn’t want to hurt her and she should work on her healing.

Well, now she had Vander, who was beyond good at it, and...who was willing to not just teach her...he was willing to lay some bruises on her, they weren’t mated yet, and until they were, he was only so protective, he was still perfectly fine with setting her on her ass and with making her so frustrated her eyes turned pink and her hair got lavender streaks all through it.

30 minutes and she was naked while Vander, because he could dissolve parts of his clothes, was only missing his gloves, bracers and tunic, his black vest still hugged that defined torso and black leather pants still hugged his legs. He wasn’t cheating, she couldn’t claim he was, it was just he honestly came in wearing more than she did.

He’d seen every inch of her...in fact, last night, Wendy had learned just how fun her mates mouth really was, she’d heard all of the women at the guild go on and on about the joys of a man going down on them, had always thought it sounded too embarrassing to be pleasurable...Gods had she been wrong.

While she’d been blushing ten shades of red while Vander had pulled away her panties and slid between her legs, his silky deep voice whispering sweet encouragement, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she tasted, how much he was enjoying doing it...she’d finally relaxed and let her mate take her all the way to a bone melting orgasm, she was still a little embarrassed she’d grabbed his hair and roughly been grinding into his ministrations, but he’d assured her he’d loved every moment and she hadn’t hurt him at all.

She had followed him to the shower then, enjoyed him helping her clean up, and then watched, eyes wide, as he’d “handled” how excited he’d gotten while pleasuring her. She’d thought about asking him if she could watch him, knew he probably wouldn’t mind and he hadn’t, not at all, he’d even seemed to enjoy having her watch, had even brought her hand to his body and purred at her.

“Your touch helps sugar, I want it...I fucking burn for it now...so just your hand on my skin will help me get there…” He’d told her and before he was done, her hand had slid down from his hard muscled chest first covering his, then...she had wrapped her fingers around that thick heavy shaft and he’d guided her in how to pleasure him until he came.

Watching him, seeing how her touch affected him, how his breathing hitched, his muscles seized, bunched and flexed, feeling him thrusting into her touch, watching those wine colored eyes haze over in pleasure and the things he’d said...she’d whimpered when he came, the evidence she’d brought her mate to completion across her arm, belly and hip. She brought Vander to an orgasm...the feeling of power, of control...of being a woman...a grown woman capable of bringing a man like the tall handsome one before her to release...it had created a new addiction in her.

It had also thoroughly turned her on and she’d been obvious because the moment Vanders eyes cleared he’d smirked and his gifted fingers had taken her right up to the heavens she’d just sent him to.

So...they were now fully enjoying being naked together and Wendy was getting close to just throwing her fears away...her dragon had almost ripped them from her a few times now and Vander sure as hell knew how to tease her, how to make her want him more every minute of every day.

She snarled now, pushing off the shadow near her feet and shooting forward she caught him right in the stomach with her blow, sending him to a knee and she whipped around, casting off her concern and taking him the rest of the way down, pinning him to the ground and the dragon inside her roared forward.

“NOW!! TAKE what is ours, roll him over, CLAIM him! MATE!!!” It echoed through her whole being and with far more strength than she’d had a moment earlier she flipped her stunned mate over and pinned him down on his back, her hand grabbing his groin, cupping the heavy length she knew was there and meeting surprised wine colored eyes with flashing pink ones.

“Take it all off...NOW! You are MINE! Say it! SUBMIT!” She snarled and Vanders breath caught.

His mind started racing, frantically trying to gauge if she was really ready or if he’d simply pushed her too far and messed everything up. He was generally pretty good at reading his sweet little mate but right now, he was looking into slitted pupils in pink irises, white scales dusting Wendys flushed beautiful face.

Kaleb!!! He had no idea what to do…

You challenged her, she just pinned you...if you think she’s ready...submit and let her do it. Kaleb responded.

Submit Van, let it happen, Trust her, please believe in her...she needs you, all of you....Lucys voice was a surprise but it hit him hard. He blinked up at the growling woman on top of him and his clothes dissolved from his body, her hand suddenly filled with his rapidly hardening member.

“I’m yours Wendy...I accept your claim...take me Sugar, make me yours..” He breathed and Wendy snarled.

She lunged down and her lips crushed into his, he had to move, and she took it as defiance which seemed to make her more desperate but he couldn’t have her just Dragon fucking him, he wasn’t a small guy and she was a virgin…

So he slowed her a little, writhing, moving his agile body against hers to keep her from getting the angle she needed to just impale herself, and while she could pin his hands, in order to keep them pinned she had to rely on him to help get him into her, she keened as his length slid between her folds, and bucked her hips, sliding herself along the hard length rubbing herself on it until he was well soaked with her arousal and then Vanders shadows slithered around her legs and hips and helped prop him up a little so he wasn’t flat on his back.

This way he had leverage, and, guided himself to her entrance, using the head of his erection to work her tight opening. It was self torture, even with as much as they had played, and he’d had his fingers buried in her more than once now, he’d worked that hymen of hers, carefully torn it away over the course of several rounds of fun but she’d still never taken anything with his girth into her chanel before.

So he teased, and kept her just restrained enough she couldn’t hurt herself but not so much her dragon felt she wasn’t in control. He got bitten, more than once, when he’d pull her up and keep her from slamming herself over him, she sank her teeth into his pec right over the havati serpent there and he’d groaned, as if he wasn’t already wound tight enough as it was...Gods he loved those sharp teeth..

“MINE!” She snarled and when he saw the tear, the flash of worry that she didn’t have control...he gave in, lifting his hips as his shadows eased her down and Wendy groaned as he filled her, stretched her. It didn’t hurt...it was uncomfortable for a bit, but when he moved his hips again she purred, released his hands and grabbed his shoulders to start riding him. 

Everything they had done to this point paled in comparison to how it felt having him inside of her, seeing his face as pleasure consumed him, hearing the gasps, the moans and grunts as she took him. She no longer wondered at all why the women in the guild seemed so preoccupied with sex, this was...amazing...he felt so good…

Her eyes closed as she focused on the sensations washing over and through her. She felt her dragon urging her to take all she wanted...he couldn’t cum until she claimed him...until she sank her fangs into him, so she could have all she wanted and she had been so very desperate for this for so long, it felt like she’d been waiting forever for this…

She came quickly the first time...the second took her a little while and Vander groaned, head tilting back as she clamped down on him again, as heat and the delicious spasms of her tight core gripped him, milked his length, and Gods he’d never wanted to fall off the peak he’d been on for what felt like hours so badly in his life. He felt ready to explode when she gripped his sides and started riding him again.

“Please...Wen...Wendy...please…” He panted, desperate, he had no pride here, only need, only a painful agonizing need and he knew she could release it…

“Say...you’re mine…” She breathed.

Vander grit his teeth, trying to shift, he curled his legs and got them under him with his shadows was able to get seated on his heels, Wendy shifting her hands to his shoulders again as he leaned back on his hands and started thrusting up with his hips into her.

“Yours...fuck sweetness...I’m yours! Gods...let me cum…” He panted, the sounds of their bodies, covered in sweat slamming together joined with gasps and mewls, grunts and growls and purrs until finally only ragged gasping and rapidly slapping flesh was heard. Vander was consumed, totally overcome...he’d never been controlled like this...he’d been denied orgasms, he rather liked BDSM and knew his way around a cock ring too but this...this was delicious torture, he loved and hated it, wanted more and an end to it. 

Wendy was gasping every breath until finally, a subtle change of how he angled himself into her on her next downward thrust had her screaming his name, lunging forward and sinking sharp long fangs into his left shoulder and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move at all as he came and as his release gave him the most intense rush of an orgasm he’d ever had, the most acute and searing pain he’d ever know ripped through him and he felt it...his soul rending, reaching to Wendys and thankfully hers accepting it, pulling it into her and a piece of hers slid into the void left by what he’d given her.

The moment thier souls joined the pleasure slammed back into full reality and Vander almost blacked out from it...holy sweet Gods the orgasm he was riding through was like nothing he’d ever known...there was a sensory loop, his own and hers, it was intense.

Long minutes stretched out before the last spasm jerked their bodies and Wendy collapsed onto Vander who fell back into the soft sand of the practice room floor with a grunt and a breathless laugh.

“Holy shit...Sugar...you almost fucked me to death...that was...amazing...you fucking gorgeous, beautiful...incredible woman..” He growled and she giggled breathlessly. Hugging him, shifting so she could look down into his eyes and finding him grinning right before he pulled her into a hard kiss.

“You’re mine.” She said happily and Vander trailed kisses over her neck 

“So incredibly yours Sugar.” He agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

It was close to where Vander had almost bailed off the ship after learning he was Wendys mate where the Saberfox met them and docked with the underside of the Eclipse.

Cobra decided to investigate the newcomers for a couple of reasons. First, Farron was going to greet them, and he and the talented Ambassador had been having a good bit of fun lately, fun Cobra had so badly needed what with the certainty a nest of eggs that his dragon was involved in protecting before her Daddy, who was his Kins great great however fuck many greats grandfather too, had killed his dragon, ripped her soul out and stuck it into the lacrima he had in his body.

Cristoff had told him meditation was important, and was prepared to teach him, but had also advised him to get his damn temper and propensity for being a stubborn jackass under control first. Now Cristoff had suggested Cobra spend some time at the baths with the attendants, and he had done that...but getting into the eldest Pradesh brothers pants had been oh so much more satisfying. That Farrons sound magic was basically like his, just lacking the back up of the Poison Dragonslayer magic, made him incredibly easy to be around, add in the long honey colored hair, sunkissed skin, toned very hot body and those full wonderful lips beneath baby blue eyes and yeah...Cobra was savoring having a willing, skilled, Boscan lover.

He couldn’t even remember the last time...ok...well, there was Freed, he and Freed had hooked up once and that had been good...but Farron...Farron had a lot of experience even Freed didn’t have because, well...Freed was from Fiore and Farron was a born and raised Boscan.

When one was a male who preferred men in the bedroom, finding someone experienced and skilled that was also really satisfying eye candy? Yeah not all that easy in Fiore. So, when Farron had teased him after catching Cobras soul moaning in delight about him bending over laying that map out, Cobra had teased back and less than an hour later?

Gods...Cobra wasn’t new to sex at all, but the sight of that elegant, refined Boscan man with his sterling reputation, clean cut and desirable to the point princess Hisui had submitted an offer for the mans hand and Princess Kurino would almost sell her damn soul for a shot with him, on his knees, Cobras hands fisted in that honey colored hair fucking the hell out of that sexy mouth while a tongue that was too nimble to be real played with him….the man had zero gag reflex too...made walking behind him to the docking bay difficult thinking about it, pants way too tight and all but damn if his dark red leather pants didn’t look incredible on him and he kinda liked how eyes lingered on his legs and ass when he wore em too.

He was smirking to himself, planning to see how Farron might feel about some rougher fun when the loud clunk of locks settling into place preceded a hatch opening and Cobras whole world came screeching to a halt.

First, it was the familiar notes of a kind of soul he’d not been in contact with since he’d gone to prison and lost Cubellious. All thoughts about the blonde a few feet away from him were gone, his deep amethyst eye seeking the source desperately right until his met the most entrancing bi-colored eyes he’d ever seen. One a gorgeous cornflower blue, the other as gold as the hoop in his ear. They belonged to a ruggedly handsome face framed by deep dark hunter green hair that fell just past broad shoulders.

The man had the deep golden tanned skin of most Boscans, wore a buckskin vest with no shirt beneath it, a leather choker with a faintly glowing pale green lacrima in the center, leather bracers snug buckskin pants and knee high moccasin boots. He was tall, easily as tall as Farron who stood a couple inches taller than Cobra, boasted very well conditioned and toned muscles, had a bulkier build than Cobra or Farron and looked like he could take on Laxus and possibly win at arm wrestling.

Clan tattoos featuring a fox as his clans revered animal confirmed his heritage...the man was beside a slightly shorter, more lithe built man in snug dark brown leathers that reminded Cobra of Vander. The second man had more refined features, fit into the elegant looks of the Pradesh family with shinny chocolate colored hair that hung down between his shoulders from a loose clasp and eyes the color of polished steel.

“Beck, Presca, glad you could join us, the others are waiting in the secondary meeting room by the bridge, Cobra? This is Beck Redansa and Presca Dulcat. Beck is a double s class mage from Kalebs personal team and Presca is Vanders partner, they both have exceptional skills and will prove invaluable. Beck, Presca, meet Cobra, the Poison Dragonslayer from Fiore. Farron introduced.

As he did Cobras eyes were mostly on Becks, but narrowed when he caught the movement of his dark green hair and suddenly met beautiful deep blue eyes. His mouth fell open and he started moving forward toward Beck without realizing it.

Beck smiled faintly, he’d about forgotten how to breathe when that single Amethyst eye had moved over him and met his own...the Poison Dragon slayer….that explained the second soul he was listening to, feeling it reach out he’d let his magic flow and extended his own, he knew how to be around Dragonslayers, knew how to soothe a rampaging slayer, he had been there to help with Emzadi since he was 15 and had first met Kaleb back when he had first joined White Sea, before Kaleb had been inducted into the knights.

He had known the Master of White Sea since before he had become the platinum haired stand out he was now, back then, at 15 Kaleb had long silky dark brown hair the color of a rich coffee and dark amethyst eyes, he’d still been stunning, with his full lips and symmetrical, flawless features, even then he’d been tall, built, but so had Beck and they had become fast friends, Beck able to hold his own sparring with the rapidly strengthening future Wizard Saint and Guildmaster.

Beck had helped Kaleb handle his deadly sister Emzadi many times while they were all growing up, he’d known Cristoff...all of the Pradesh siblings for many years now. He was comfortable around Dragonslayers, and, confident handling their feisty combative souls. Cobras was true to its type, a poisonous thing, serpentine even for a Dragon, and it caressed his as he reached out to it. He smiled again seeing the beautiful little baby hiding in his hair peek out at the sensation. Havati serpents were sensitive to magic, members of the Dragon family they were exceptionally intelligent, intuitive and could usually start wielding some magic of their own once they were adults.

Not that they needed it at all, their venom was the deadliest on Earthland, with no known cure a caustic neurotoxin that also bled away magic and prevented magical healing. Still Havati grew large, adults easily topping 40 feet in length and they had wings, could fly and even carry grown adult human beings into the air. 

They were not violent or overly aggressive as a species, embraced by light magic no Havati had ever been recorded as evil. They had been hunted to near extinction once the clan that revered them, Clan Husen, had been wiped out because their bloodlines produced Shadowquips and two other clans had been bent on wiping out Shadowquip magic. The Havati serpents of Bosco had nearly died out, like Dragons there were very few females born, most were males, which made the little darling peeking out of his hair curious about the feel of the Dragonslayers soul and magic, all that much more precious.

That she took an interest in the Dragonslayer didn’t entirely surprise Beck, but that Cobra reacted so strongly to him and to her definitely did.

“Oh...fuck….hello gorgeous…” Cobra purred. Farron raised a brow and stepped aside, mouth lifting in a confused but still amused smile as Cobra moved past him, hand reaching toward Beck.

Beck reached up as the little Havati slid from his hair, butting the side of her mouth against Becks cheek and rubbing her head on him seeking his reassurance but not taking her eyes off Cobra.

“You mean my little darling here? She really is, prettiest Havati I’ve ever seen.” Beck agreed and Cobra stopped before him, reaching up for the little serpent with a reverent look in his eye and the Havatis tongue flicked out, scenting him curiously as she came out onto Becks hand, her little wings stretching up a bit to help her stabilize herself as she left his shoulder.

“She likes you…” Beck observed, feeling the little serpent eagerly reach to flick her tongue over Cobras hand before she finally slid her muzzle over his finger and leaned into his touch.

Cobra was transfixed, instantly completely and utterly smitten as the gorgeous little being investigated him. He paid no attention at all as Presca stepped past him to greet Farron, he was lost in the beauty of the little Havati and the very attractive man holding her that she so obviously liked and trusted...which made Cobra feel an immediate like for the man too, because anyone a being like this liked had to be worthy. He tore his eye from the sweet little serpent that was gliding onto his hands to meet those bi-colored eyes again, they really were striking, the man wasn’t a traffic stopper like some of the other men on the ship, but he sure was easy on the eyes, normally Cobra leaned toward elegant men, he’d been disappointed that Freed hadn’t stirred anything but his libido after harboring a crush on the man for a long while.

This man, Beck, was all masculine attractiveness though, and something about him...was soothing. His eye returned to the little serpent in his hands, her soul had the sweetest music to it, nothing like human, but sweet, soft, full of life, he’d heard it in Cubellious, Kinana had the undercurrent of that still within her but her humanity had taken most of it away once the curse was lifted from her, this...this soul though...hummed with it pure and true and bright and it made Cobra sigh into her gently touching her nose to his, her little tongue flicking out tasting him.

“What’s her name?” He asked softly, smiling as the Havati slid along his cheek to move under the inside of collar of his shirt.

“She hasn’t told me yet, she’s still undecided.” Beck chuckled.

“You can hear her?” Cobra asked.

Beck nodded “And you Dragonslayer, I’m a Beastmaster mage, I can communicate with any animals soul, any beast, mundane or magical regardless of age or strength.” He nodded toward the little Havati, smiling when she drew a grin from Cobra by rubbing her head against his jaw.

“She hasn’t liked any of my suggestions thus far, maybe you could help me name her since she likes you so much.” He offered and Cobra grinned, gently scratching under the serpents jaw and shivering when her soul trilled in happiness.

“She’s hungry..” Cobra observed and Beck smiled “Plenty of mice on the ship, I’ll bring one in for her to catch a little later, she just had a plump one yesterday, probably time to move her up to rats.” He said thoughtfully and Cobra nodded, finally noticing Farron and Presca had abandoned them.

“Farron took Presca to the bridge.” Beck chuckled when he saw Cobra frown. “Seems the little lady there has you very distracted.”

Cobra couldn’t deny it, the feel of the Havati had overwhelmed him, add in the handsome man with her and well… in general he had no problems, lived the way he wanted to and gave few if any fucks out to the world, this though...this mission had him all rattled and raw and edgy and so he’d fallen into sort of making himself not think by drowning himself in physical pleasures, easy with the blonde Ambassador once that had worked out, but now a sweet little soul was trilling under his touch and he really wanted to spend time with her...but what if he hurt her when the nest reached out?

Beck just smiled, sensing some indecision and worry in the other mage and seeing the Havati tighten her body around the Dragonslayers wrist.

“So we’ve been living on sandwiches, mind showing me to the mess hall?” He tried and Cobra nodded absently, turning to lead the way and Beck drew a breath, he was a little confused about this slayers very affectionate Dragon, it kept reaching out to his own and hiw own was eager to accept the advances. That had never happened before so he was a bit unsure about what it might mean. 

Resolving to speak to Cristoff about when he finally saw him he fell in stride behind Cobra with a relaxed smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy rolled over and smiled, stretching. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this good. Magic hummed in her veins and it felt...grounded, strong, like it was hers and she wasn’t being pulled or pushed by it. The dull ache her magic often left her feeling was gone, her magic containers felt balanced and she was actually interested in meditating and playing with the new feel of it.

She shifted a little and smiled when a deep rumble sounded and she blinked her eyes in the sunlight streaming in through the window.

She was sprawled over her mates, Gajeel laying on his belly, the dip of his lower back before the swell of his very fine ass serving as her pillow, one arm slung above her head the over resting across the backs of Gajeels thighs beneath his ass. Her legs were across Cristoffs body, butt on the bed itself and she was comfortable. Both men were warm, their firm muscled bodies apparently perfect for her to sleep on because she felt amazing.

She bent a leg, trailing her foot over Cristoffs upper thigh and wickedly sliding it higher to tease the very nice flaccid length resting between those muscled thighs. 

“Mmm, I thought I already voiced my feelings about you moving.” Cristoff rumbled without moving or opening his eyes. His body betrayed him though, Lucys toes teasing him and her mouth went dry watching his body react to her so strongly.

She shifted gently, moving off of Gajeel to slide herself between Cristoffs legs, the big slayer finally cracking open an eye when she pushed his thighs apart then moaning and throwing his head back onto the pillow when Lucys tongue slid over him.

They had been all over each other all night but the need for her mates was still deep and burning. That interacting with them, touching them, being touched, all of it made the magic in her sing, made her feel alive and vibrant added to how much she wanted them.

“Lucy…” Cristoff breathed, hissing when she gripped his thighs to hold him down, her nails biting his skin. He stayed down though, Reaching an arm out to Gajeel who was starting to stir and the Iron Dragon rolled over so he was facing his mates laying on his side, sleepy eyes sharpening, nostrils flaring as the heady scent of arousal registered.

Gajeel leaned over him and Cristoff greedily pulled him down for a long growling and moaning kiss. Gajeel drew back though, smirking and winking at his writhing mate and turning toward the reason he was gripping the sheets and writhing. Gods he loved seeing Cristoff like this, and watching Lucy bobbing her head, taking Cristoffs member into her mouth, licking and teasing as her fingers played along his inner thighs and intermittently fondled his balls.

Her devilish eyes looking up Cristoffs body watching his back arch and then gripping his thighs to keep him held down whenever he seemed about to start thrusting into her mouth...her beautiful posterior up in the air as she bent over Cristoffs groin.

He smirked and moved around until he was behind her, fingers sliding over that lovely rounded rear and Lucy wriggled, humming around Cristoffs length at Gajeels touch and making the Lunar slayer moan louder.

Now grinning realizing all the possibilities before him Gajeel started sliding himself along between Lucys folds and she moaned, nails digging into Cristoffs thighs making the big man gasp.

A moment later Lucy groaned, pitching forward and taking Cristoff deep as Gajeel thrust himself into her and from that point, all three were mindless, swiftly becoming fevered in their need for each other.

When they finished each other off Lucy and Gajeel collapsed on top of Cristoff all three panting and Lucy couldn’t even try to stop the grin from spreading over her face when Gajeel purred against her back “Ok, so now showering together is a must…”

They managed to detangle from each other and when Lucy tried to tickle Cristoffs side the war that ensued had all three mages gasping for air between rowdy guffaws and shouts of laughter. It was near lunch time when they finally were all mostly showered and while still playing and affectionately sliding hands where they shouldn’t, they did manage to get dressed. Growling stomachs finally driving them to go get food.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wendy moved a little, she was prone to falling asleep and not moving at all, years spent with a little exceed in her bed with her had trained her not to move much in her sleep lest Carla get angry about being squished or jostled and dig claws into her.

Her body was sore and she frowned for a second before a grin spread across her face and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth to keep from squealing in happy excitement when she realized she was not laying next to Carla, she was in fact pressed against the warm naked body of her mate. Her mate! He was now too, she’d sunk her fangs into him, felt her magic and his mingle, gone through the pain of their souls merging with him. She blinked her eyes open and again suppressed the desire to giggle, scream, something in excitement.

Not dreaming, nope, the scent in the air was NOT Carla making breakfast, it was the delicious mingling of her scent with his, summer wind with smoky caramel...and sex...lots and lots of that because she had MATED, she’d pinned her sexy Boscan down on the bed and finally claimed him, felt him...she blushed...inside her and Gods had she loved it.

He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d warned her after her first orgasm that having one with him inside her would be better...sweet Gods had it ever been better. After they had recovered from the first round they had kept going too, Wendy eager and hungry for all her mate could do...and she knew now...she hadn’t even started scratching the surface of Vanders skills in bed but now...now she had a taste for it...for him...and she moved, slid up his body, hands sliding over his smooth skin, and she pushed herself down beneath the sheet laying over them.

Her lips and tongue played over flesh she’d gotten tastes of through the night and she paused to adoringly lavish attention over the havati serpent on his right hip before moving over her goal which was already stirring because of her actions. She always loved the male body, found it beautiful, and this particular one was now her very favorite playground.

Vander sucked in a breathe when warm wet heat enveloped his member, eyes flying open only to roll back, a smile lifting his lips as he let out a long moan of appreciation. 

“Oh sugar...mmm…” He purred yanking the sheet away so he could prop himself up on his elbows and watch his cock vanish between Wendy lips, her beautiful dark blue hair a tousled mess from a very satisfying night of sex, holy hell had it been good too, virgin she may have been but the seasoned shadowquip had officially had his damn world rocked.

He knew he’d rocked hers pretty well too, she’d screamed herself hoarse but then...his own throat was a little scratchy this morning. He didn’t mind that at all though, no, that had been a delightful surprise, his gorgeous little mate gave as good as she got and while inexperienced? Her enthusiasm more than made up for it, she had strength and stamina too, holy hell did she ever.

She learned fast too, Gods help him she was working his length like it was a lollipop she was trying to suck off the stick. Her hands were moving too, one sliding up his belly, tracing over rigid abs then she bent her fingers and drug her nails down to his navel making him throw his head back and hiss even as her other hand toyed with his balls prompting him to spread his thighs more to give her easier access. His neck tingled where she had sunk in those pretty fangs of hers, but he wasn’t concerned about that right now, right now he was watching her pretty round ass wriggle in the air while she enjoyed him and was thinking maybe, as incredibly good as her mouth was...the heaven between those creamy thighs was where he really wanted to be, and he’d be able to give her all the pleasure she was giving him.

“Nnngh...oh Baby...come on...ahhh!...fuck that’s good but I want to be inside another part of you...AHH!” He gasped as she drug a fang up his length, panting when she pulled off and grinned at him.

“Fuck I love those fangs…” He smiled breathlessly, meeting her eyes dancing with desire and wickedness for a few moments and deciding he needed to thank Kaleb for preventing him from running from this right before he lunged and caught his squealing mate, lifting her up and laying her on her back with just enough force he was able to dive between her legs before she could stop him, his lips sealed over hers as he slid easily into her...she was soaked with need but pushing in was still like shoving himself into a vice...a very very pleasurable one but she was still almost painfully tight.

Carla was going to either apologize for keeping his beautiful mate from knowing pleasure before he’d come into her life or he would personally hold her down while Emzadi burned all her fur off. It was a damn crime this beautiful amazing woman hadn’t been able to enjoy this until now. He was Boscan, so took no pleasure at all in knowing he was her first and only, he only saw it as sad, as crushing beauty and repressing a form of happiness and pleasure in life that should never be suppressed because it was so simple and basic and wonderful.

Maybe she would be open to trying threesomes and such in the future so he could introduce her to everything her body could provide her in the way of pleasures, right now though, he would remind her how much his body could deliver…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“What has you looking ready to melt someones brain?” Farron asked lightly as he strolled into the dining area relatively early for breakfast, freshly showered after an hour of Tai Chi and a swift jog around the ships track. The Ambassador looked very unlike his usual refined self, damp honey colored hair in a loose tail, dark blue track pants and a sleeveless dark blue compression shirt on.

Kaleb gave him a narrow eyed look before returning his eyes to his tablet. “All this dragon magic all over the ship, Lucy, Cris and Gajeel are going at it like mad, Emzadi is making sure Mest is getting a workout, the twins are enjoying each other and Wendy is waking our brother up with a blowjob...I’d go to the bath but Natsu and Gray are in there making your favorite male attendant scream and I need to get these approvals done so over 1100 teams can head out for missions because fucking Alvarez soldiers are still an issue, nightmare has in fact stepped foot into Bosco and I’ll be damned if I let them get out without me chopping off at least a leg…” Kaleb growled then gave Farron another sharp look.

“And why aren’t you rolling around the sheets with the Poison slayer?” He asked, knowing his tone was a little harsh but damn it he was irritable. His chest kept aching and he suspected he knew why but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it right now because the last thing their flying dragon orgy needed was more draconic chaos being stirred up.

“Because I’ve been busy with a pretty lady.” Came a sneer from behind him and Kaleb grit his teeth, nobody snuck up on him, he was too damned aware, his magic always let him know, but lately his magic was all over the place and he was distracted for no reason and irritable and aching and in general pissy as hell. Out of sheer spite he let the chaotic roar in his mind flow deeper and was only mildly satisfied when Cobras chuckled turned into a strangled grimace.

“Not nice Master.” Came an amused deep voice he knew well. Lifting his eyes he met bright calm bi-colored ones as Beck sat down beside Farron, Cobra taking a seat beside the beastmaster.

“I’m not in a nice mood right now. I am happy you and Presca are here though, I need you to assist with the slayers Beck, when the nests call…” He sent Beck memories of handling the first and second nests and watched the big beastmaster curl his lip, showing elongated fangs similar to the slayers except the teeth right behind the canines were also sharp on Beck, a characteristic of a mature Beastmaster mage. 

“Shit...well, I should be able to help with calming but only one maybe two at a time.” He admitted, Dragon souls weren’t as simple as even other magical beasts tended to be, they were highly intelligent, wise and powerful and always aggressive so when inner dragons went haywire, the slayer became deadly to be around. He’d never seen Cristoff get that bad but Emzadi...Emzadi he had helped with after her lover Shoto had been killed trying to mate with her, Gods, as strong as he was he’d nearly died, if Cristoff hadn’t been there and Kaleb...Kaleb seizing Emzadi, stiling her mind while Cristoff Lunar shifted Beck a safe distance away and healed him before going back to help Kaleb…

He’d learned how volatile Dragon Souls could be that day, and he’d even been around Nurem some when they were all young, knew how an actual Dragons soul felt. He wasn’t sure how many Beastmasters out there were familiar with handling Dragons, but Beck figured he was at least competent in his understanding of the creatures, and the people who bore their souls.

“One or two is fine, we have two more slayers bound for nest calls, Cristoff led us to the first, we’re not sure if Lucy will lead us to any or not...I do want you to spend some time with her, Lucy is Cristoffs mate, pretty Blonde from Fiore, a Celestial mage…” Kaleb absently sent Beck some memories of Lucy, the Beastmaster grimacing a little, Kaleb was running on higher magic output than normal, Beck had been on the receiving end of plenty of Kalebs links and memory or experience shares and he’d felt Kaleb push hard like this before, it usually meant his Guildmaster and friend was stressed.

You have no idea… Kaleb sighed into his head and Beck kept his face impassive, picking at his breakfast while the little Havati slithered her way around everyones plates curiously, receiving affectionate touches from everyone present, Beck reassuring her along with Cobra that she was safe.

You’re on edge Master, I can sense it, I can help...He offered, they hadn’t shared pleasure in a couple of years, had only ever done so a couple of times in all the years they had known each other, but while Beck was more than eager for more, Kaleb had shut it down.

No, don’t worry about it, focus on the slayers and your pretty new friend there. Kaleb replied and Beck wanted to sigh, he hadn’t really thought Kaleb would take him up on his offer but there was always that little hope he would.

Beck let it go though, turning his attention back to the Havati, holding out his hand and she happily slid herself up his arm and disappeared under his thick dark hair, Cobras eye following her every inch of the way.

“Pearl..” Cobra said quietly and Beck looked at him smiling. 

“Sort of a plain name..” He started but the havati poked her head out from under his hair and met Cobras gaze, the Poison slayer smirked.

“Pearl? Will that be your name pretty lady?” He asked and the trill from the little soul had both Beck and Cobra grinning and even Kaleb smiled, picking up what had happened from the two men.

“So Pearl is her name then.” Beck said smiling and reaching up to stroke the Havatis chin. Cobra drew a slow breath..fucking hell, he usually didn’t go for big beefy men but Beck had been driving him a little crazy since he’d come aboard last night and after long chats over some beer, then meeting up for breakfast this morning, seeing the man handle Pearl with such careful affection and how his soul sounded like the sweetest, most calming and welcoming symphony Cobra had ever heard...well, he could almost see himself going for the guy...he was Boscan...a simple question would tell him if Beck had any interest…

He kinda dug the Energy mage too...guy was quiet, sexy, well contained and handled Vander well, and Vander, had his kin not proven to be his mate, would have definitely ended up in Cobras bed by now. It wasn’t that he was a whore...ok...maybe he could be at times, but he was a man who loved men and he was on an airship brimming with fine specimens. Now the little Havati was here and he felt like his senses had been kicked into overtime.

He’d have to think about it, eying Kaleb who was smirking at him he rolled his eye and added in I’ll have to think about it while blocking a certain fucking nosey blonde… and that thought earned him a chuckle from the Wizard Saint.

Laxus sat across the hall with Freed and Bickslow. Kaleb had already been in the dining hall when they had come in, working intently at his morning tasks for his guild. Laxus had seen him come out of the gym locker room, dark purple track pants and a snug black tank on, skin still damp, hair still wet looking from a shower. Long platinum locks pulled back into a braid that hung down his back and Laxus had wanted to talk to him, had wanted to ask him to spot for him even though Bickslow had already promised to after he got done running with Freed but he’d been unable to find his damn voice, had choked on it because his dragon was inside fighting with him again.

Beautiful...so strong...he’s meant to be ours...claim him...Mate… And Laxus had stomped that all down hard and fast and with all he had in him because no...no...he was going to find a woman to mate with, he was going to give his Grandfather grandbabies...he was going to, for once in his damned life, be all his Grandfather wanted him to be in at least one fucking thing.

He sneered, wondering if his father had known when he’d put the lacrima into him that it vastly increased his sons chances of ending up in a lifelong relationship with another man. It wasn’t really easy either, he knew how powerful he was, and also knew his mate would need to be damn strong to be able to handle him...Kaleb was a Wizard Saint…

His mouth ran dry and his fork hovered by his mouth as Kaleb stood and stretched his arms over his head, still in the track pants that slid down precariously barely holding onto his hips, tank top riding up letting a nice expanse of deeply tanned skin show, the exotic runes of his clan tattoos, the snarling head of a bobtailed panther on his right hip, another peeking out from the tank top on his right pec.

Cobra smirked, whistling “Shit blondie, I’ll install a pole and you could really make my day.” Kaleb laughed along with Beck and Farron and Laxus almost dropped his fork.

So perfect for us… His dragon purred and Laxus crushed it back

NO, NO, just shut the fuck up you horny lizard...I am NOT mating with a MAN, I’ve never had sex with a guy, never even kissed one so shut the fuck up and start looking for something with a...nice...ass… He growled internally at his Dragon even as his eyes riveted on Kalebs ass, hugged nicely by the dark purple track pants shiny material...Gods did the man even wear underwear? He’d seen him in leather so tight it looked painted on, and now that shinny clingy material was hugging nothing but muscle…

Kalebs lavender eyes were suddenly on his and Laxus almost gagged on what he’d just put in his mouth, he had no idea what it was, it tasted like dust in his mouth as he met that gaze, playful knowing mischief in those beautiful eyes…

I lean toward G-strings, when you wear as much leather as I do you learn what’s best to wear under it...I’d be happy to show you… Came the purr and Laxus did choke on his own damn tongue then, Freed slapping his back quickly in alarm as Kaleb smirked and left the dining hall. 

The little jabs and such were about his only recourse with Laxus. He heard the Dragons voice, it echoed through Laxus’ surface thoughts so it might as well have been shouting. He KNEW he was meant for Laxus now, the Dragon had made that clear and Kaleb had even started working on different ideas about how to make that relationship work if Laxus got his head out of his ass.

He’d not told anyone, not even Farron though, because if Laxus did turn away from his Dragons choice, did hold out for it to choose a female, Kaleb knew he was going to suffer more than he already was, rejection wasn’t easy on who the dragon soul chose, the magic would try to drive the chosen mate to be with the Dragonslayer nearly as hard as it pushed the slayer and he just didn’t want his family getting involved. They would all try to work on Laxus, try to force it, and he didn’t want Laxus to make the choice under any pressure beyond what his own Dragon Soul and magic were putting on him already.

He was willing, ultimately, to suffer in silence for Laxus’ sake if Laxus chose that path. Laxus had had some fundamental choices taken from him at a young age, and after helping his brother Zen recover from a childhood spent in slavery, Kaleb appreciated how tough the struggle to find your own identity could be when you’d had choices taken from you along the way.

He’d watched Laxus turn his life around, Kaleb had even been there when Laxus had been exiled from Fairy Tail, had helped him get work while he stayed in Bosco, had made sure Cristoff had time off to work with him. The man had earned his right to make his own choices, Dragon or not, so if Laxus really was determined not to claim him, well...he’d suffer until the Dragon let it go and chose someone else, respect Laxus’ wishes and move on himself. There was no lack of marriage offers for him on his fathers desk.

He got to his cabin and once the door was closed he waved his hand to seal the door and shed his work out clothes, dropping them into the hamper for the crew to collect and went to the small closet, pulling out comfortable clothes, which for him meant silk lined faded jeans and dark purple sleeveless shirt with White Sea insignia on the left breast and back. Something from the Guild gift shop if he remembered right, they always gave him one of every new shirt or whatever they got in.

Pulling on some trainers he headed for the bridge to check in with the crew.

“Master Kaleb there is a very large storm system off the coast of Minstrell, we’re going to have to fly through it.” The captain reported as he came in and he frowned, leaning over the display before the pilots seat.

He frowned, they couldn’t fly over it due to updrafts it was kicking up and it had reached near hurricane strength. The ship could handle it, they were designed to fly through winds stronger than what was being reported, designed to fly through magic barrages and magical storms too, but the ride might not be the best.

“Okay, alert everyone and prepare for flight through severe conditions...it’s the wrong time of year for this sort of storm so set the ship up for full magical defenses, I don’t want some team of dark mages fucking this ship up.” He said firmly and the Captain nodded, smiling, he had to follow the orders of the Ambassador and especially Kaleb since Kaleb held a very high rank in the military, but he didn’t mind because the Pradesh brothers both usually did exactly what he would have or...figured out better ways to get things done.

“Yes sir, will you be staying on the bridge?” He asked, Kaleb nodded, moving to take an empty seat and setting his tablet up. He’d do his work for his guild on the bridge so he could keep an eye on things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vander pushed the game piece to a new slot and Presca grimaced, heaving a sigh as his friend sat back and pulled the beautiful young Dragonslayer close so he could kiss her, she giggled, not seeming the least bit perturbed he’d interrupted her conversation with Emzadi.

He shook his head, smiling a little, he did like seeing Vander like this though. The shimmering white dragon looking out from Vanders throat that curled down over the front of his left shoulder and wound down his arm, the end of its tail curling around his wrist was...stunning and somehow fit with the Havati serpents already tattooed on the man.

He’d really been shocked to learn Vander had been claimed by the pretty blue haired slayer, her eyes shined with innocence and kindness, her energy was pure and good, she was young, beautiful, it amazed him someone like her would capture his friend, he’d always believed Vander would still be chasing sex and adventure as a single man until he was old and gray but the dragon on his neck proved that just wasn’t the case. For all practical purposes, Vander was in a serious committed relationship and Farron had even laughingly informed him Vander had gone without sex for a while teaching his mate-to-be how to experience it so she could enjoy their first time together even though she was a virgin.

That last fact had also stunned him, such a beautiful woman...untouched...like Vander he saw that as almost criminal, definitely sad. He didn’t doubt at all though, that now that Vander had gotten her past that...his friends lusty ways would start rubbing off on the woman. He was hoping some of her sweetness would rub off on Vander...not holding his breath...but hoping.

Right now, he was grateful to be back with most of the people he considered his family now, it was odd, he’d hated Vander, but now...now the man was his closest most trusted friend, and Vanders family...they had embraced him, helped him and his cousin...helped to breathe life back into him when he’d felt he was totally dead inside.

Far from dead Presca, just nursing too many wounds to your heart. When you’re done down there come up to the bridge so I can give you some more information about this mission, I’d also like you to have a look at a storm we’re heading into, get the energy from it..I’m certain it’s not natural and want to see if it has direction… Kalebs voice came like silk into his head and Presca eyed Vander, who was now nuzzling his pretty mate trying to explain the game he and Presca were playing, which was a sort of chess just with 4 boards.

“You’ve got me in three moves...I need to check in with Kaleb anyway.” Presca smiled and Vander frowned looking at the boards.

“6 tops.” He said.

“Nope, three, teach Wendy to play, I need to check in.” Presca returned and Vander shrugged, starting to reset the board and explain better to Wendy.

Emzadi swung for his ass as he walked past her but he side stepped it rolling his eyes.

“You’re getting faster.” She acknowledged and he narrowed his eyes on her.

“And you’re a LOT more mated than you were, I was hoping I’d not have to dodge your hands anymore.” He chuckled.

Emzadi grinned, leaning back against Mest who smiled shaking his head. Good looking guy, and judging by his energy, the scars that were visible, and the vibrant life in his pale green eyes, Presca would bet Mest was military. He sure was comfortable with being Emzadis mate, honestly, had it been him he wasn’t sure he’d look as confident as Mest already was.

“My Mate is my Mate, I belong to him as he belongs to me, but that does not mean I can’t still enjoy the feel of a tight masculine ass under my fingers that isn’t his from time to time.” She quipped and Mest leaned down to nip her ear.

“Actually...It does mean exactly that, or would you like me to start grabbing some nice asses?” He asked and she narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t want others thinking they have any chance with you.” She growled and Mest smirked raising a brow and the blonde huffed and pouted.

“Point taken.” She sighed.

Presca shook his head, maybe his ass would be safe after all.

A moment later he yelped as a firm hand slapped the smooth leather hugging his butt and jerked his head to the table opposite Emzadis.

“Nope, that fine ass is NOT safe.” Cobra grinned at him and he sidestepped from the mans reach, shaking his head and heading out of the dining area for the bridge, maybe there was work to be done that would keep him from further bruising to his posterior.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N some acknowledgement is due to   
enchantedbeauty1  
She came up with the concept of a budding Queen Dragon taking a “Knight” as a protector, comfort/consort. An amazing idea from her story “Something Unexpected” which I highly recommend if you like the Pradesh family. It’s a rough emotional read. Many many thanks to those taking the time to leave reviews. I know this story isn’t as well received or liked as my others have been. Maybe I’m slipping a little, I’ll try to step it up and the reviews do help me hone in on where a story is weak so thank you for each one…………….DESNA

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Juvia grit her teeth, raising her hand and sending the men in her water sphere sailing far out over the rolling water of the ocean off the shore of Minstrel. She stood still, letting the rain pelt over her without noticing it, rain was like the wind to her, the water felt nice on her skin, fed her magic.

“I...I think you got them…” The shorter woman a few feet behind her breathed in amazement and Juvia turned to her.

“Juvia had to be certain they were cast out far enough they could not return without great effort, that was the last of the bandits was it not?” She asked and the woman nodded, smiling faintly, still looking nervously past Juvia at the churning water, it was a storm blowing in, airships were even being called to port because of it and here they were standing out along the cliff south of Pega, a small town south of Capressa, the University city of Minstrel.

All because a group of bandits had started attacking merchants travelling to Capressa to sell their wares and Levinia had been put in charge of hiring someone to end that. She hadn’t expected a Fioran mage to answer the job offer, but Juvia was certainly powerful.

“There were 7 and I think I only counted…” The woman didn’t get to finish as the rock beneath their feet heaved and tossed both women high into the air. Levinia screeched in terror, sailing high and higher until she flipped enough she could see down and the horrific realization struck her that she was a good 5-6 hundred feet in the air and when she came down….hit that rock...she was a dead woman, she wasn’t a mage, hadn’t a speck of magic talent in her body, she was just a member of her towns council.

She lost her upward momentum and a glance to the side showed long spikes of rock shooting up lancing through the water mage and even in the dim light under the churning black clouds, rain and wind she could see the rocks were hitting hard...she was going to die….the water mage was going to die and so was Levinia…

She was engaged, her fiancee and her had plans...she had this wonderful job with the council and he was from the Alchemists of the Western shores of Minstrel, they had a good life ahead of them...but now...now she would never see him again, the ground was suddenly rushing toward her, the sharp rocks sure to rip her to pieces and all she could do was pray it wouldn’t hurt too badly...that she would die quickly…

As she came to where she could makes out the details in flashes of lightning of the rocks that were to be her death suddenly the rain around her swirled and formed a bubble and her fall slowed enough so when she reached the ground and the bubble popped the water splashed around her as she stared in shocked amazement on her hands and knees trying to register how she was still alive and safely on the ground again.

She looked back toward where she’d seen the water mage and saw her fighting, saw blades of water shooting at a man on the ground who kept swinging his arms and sharp rock would shoot up to hit the water mage and knock her back up into the air or would shield him from Juvias attacks.

Oris was the leader of the Singing Blade guild, the dark group had been trying to get a foothold close to Capressa for the last couple of years, dodging the Minstrellan forces sent after them time and again and recently, thanks to a large foreign guild dipping it’s fingers in, they had better success. Working in conjunction with some dark mages from Nightmare Oris had seen his guild grow and strengthen and they just about had Pega where they could say it was theirs and could assure Nightmare a town near Capressa where they could filter goods through to the skyports in Capressa via a trade route nobody suspected.

The raging storm was Nightmares doing, one of their higher ups was working to ground some airship that was passing through the area, force it to land, but it had been a great opportunity for he and his best mages to take a shot at finally over running Pega...until this damn mage showed up and threw his men so far out into the churning sea he worried they might all be fucking drowned.

He’d sent the damn councilwoman up so high he was sure she was now a greasy spot somewhere and now he was wearing down the water mage, hating how her body was so damned fluid but she was bleeding, he saw the red of blood in the flashes of light from the lightning. Oris was a strong rock mage, and these cliffs were perfect for him, with abundant varieties of rocks he could call to his command.

He’d fought water mages before, and yes, they were strong against him, but he had learned to bring rock up in ways to prevent their best attacks from penetrating, and he knew how to fucking wear a mage down, especially a solo one that had already been fighting his men for nearly an hour.

Fucking stupid woman, if she lived he’d hand her right the fuck over to Nightmare, they’d fetch a pretty penny for her on the slave market, he’d seen her, she was pretty, nice body too. He wanted revenge for what she’d done to his men but he was a practical guy, and, he knew being sold as a slave the way Nightmare did it could easily be a fate worse than death.

Since the shifts of control over Seven and their young prince becoming King, slave trading had gotten tougher, so had magical antiquities and black market items smuggling, Nightmare needed things to work in Minstrel. 

Damn it he was supposed to be in on the deal with that fucking airship too, this bitch might have cost him a whole lot more than just an attack on Pega.

His eyes shifted for a moment, seeing what looked like a huge bird maybe? With the darkness, the driving rain and flashes from the lightning it was hard to tell if he’d seen that or if it had just been a trick of the light. Whatever it was, he needed to knock this damn mage out and fast.

He doubled his efforts and finally got her, curving the stone so it cupped her body as it whipped around and drove toward the spiked rocks he created, he would impale her body a thousand times and crush her into those spikes so hard and fast even if she could make her body fluid he’d rupture enough he’d still kill her or at the very least, injure her bad enough he could get some magic cancelling cuffs on her and sell her ass to Nightmare.

As she plumetted toward the spiked rocks Juvias eyes widened, she was trapped, the velocity this stone was carrying her, the cupped surface...it gave her nowhere to go and if she went fluid she’d just pool in the center of the cup on the rockface and hit that many more of the spikes.

How could she have missed this man? She’d known there was a rock mage in the group and hadn’t fought a single stone. She was upset...still so shaken over Gray and Natsu becoming mates. Lyon had become engaged to Sherry, she had nobody….Gajeel was still there for her, still her friend and she could turn to him, and did, but he was struggling with so many things himself.

She knew she could have turned to almost anyone in the guild, knew it, but she had a past nearly as dark as Gajeels, and while she knew nobody held any of it against either of them, it still made her feel awkward...misunderstood. Spending years stalking Gray and acting like a crazy woman because of how hard she’d fallen for him and how badly she wanted him didn’t help either. So, when things had settled down after the Alvarez war she had become a solo mage within minutes of watching Gray pin Natsu to the bar and start kissing him...seeing the red dragon mark down Grays neck that meant he was Natsus mate.

She hadn’t fully given into depression, but she’d come close, Gajeel, Lily and Lucy keeping her from falling over the line.

Now though, now it didn’t matter, she was going to die...or worse...and nobody would even miss her for weeks since all of her closest friends were away on a long mission.

She couldn’t even say she wished she’d been able to kiss Gray...because that just wasn’t ever going to happen, like Gajeel, she was alone….she prayed her friend would find more than her before his end...prayed that end would come after many man years and not like hers was about to.

Her prayers though were cut off when a hand grasped her and wrenched her from where she was pressed back into that hurtling rock, yanking her clear of it less than 20 feet from the spikes it crashed into, shards of rock flying up but blackness protected her and her savior, she was pulled into strong arms against a wet shirt and felt her stomach plummet as they shot skyward and banked hard, coming to the ground a ways away from where she would have died. She was set gently down and looked up into faintly glowing golden eyes. “Stay here, I need to get the woman you were with and handle that mage…” The voice was deep, smooth and Juvia wanted to say something but she’d taken a hell of a beating and was bleeding and exhausted and instead of asking who he was she slid to the cold wet grass and lay there panting, watching in amazement as what had to be long wings lifted then slammed down and the man was gone, shooting back into the sky.

Oris was marching toward the councilwoman, not exactly pleased the damn water mage had got a spell off that saved her, once close enough though he’d end the damn woman with certainty.

She saw him coming and screamed, scrambling to her feet and trying to run, drawing a smirk to his face. Well...at least it would be fun…

Something hit him, hard enough it knocked him tumbling and he tasted blood, as he pushed himself up scrambling to turn so he could fight whatever it was he struggled to get his eyes to focus, he’d killed that fucking water mage, he was sure he had, no way she’d survived that…

What he saw made him blanch, darkness pushing through the rain, hard to see against the black sky, the running woman screamed in terror as it grabbed her and she was swept up into the air. 

Feeling real fear knot in his gut Oris drew in magic and opened the earth, diving down into it and closing the rock behind him as he made his escape through the granite, whatever the fuck that was he didn’t want to mess with it and his two problems were dead now so he needed to get the fuck back to his guild and regroup…

Juvia had passed out after she was laid on the grass, and only faintly came to as she felt herself being carried and laid into warm water. She whimpered and a gentle hand cupped her face.

“Shh, it’s alright, I took the other woman back, everything is ok..you’re a water mage and I know how to help you...I won’t hurt you, you’re from Fairy Tail, I see the mark...you know my brother Bickslow, I’m going to see to your injuries, I can heal...trust me little water mage..you’re safe.” The smooth baritone voice made her eyes flutter shut and the fear bleed away as warm water engulfed her and she felt hands, gentle and warmer than the water, alive with magic sliding over her skin, it felt like light itself was flowing into her as those hands moved and she relaxed.

Bickslow...she knew him...he was a good man, the best friend of her Guildmaster, always laughing, his brother...this was Bickslow brother...she had known he was from a big family...his brother...here...in Minstrel… she couldn’t try to think anymore though, consciousness finally leaving her.

When she went completely limp the man healing her shifted a little but continued his work, his mater making the water glow and shimmer as if it were liquid gold.

He heaved a sigh, he’d gone out to fly the storm, excited by the prospect of testing his skills against a hurricane, but he’d sensed the surges of magic and had gone to investigate. The storm was laced with a dark magic, the Scions who taught at the University had sensed it and had sent out a few mages to investigate and Zen had taken to the wing to help and of course for the rush of flying into a powerful storm. So he’d flown to where he felt the magic and had found a rock mage beating the hell out of this pretty water mage.

Now he knew better than to jump in and stop fights, while the woman looked to be holding her own he’d held back until it was clear she was tired...battered, the man below still fresh and unharmed, it was an unfair fight.

He’d seen his share of them, been the victim of many during his years in Pergrand. His family had rescued him when he was 17, after a family friend had learned he wasn’t dead as everyone had believed he was. 

He’d never believed they would come for him, he’d thought he would die there in Skysreach. He’d finally reached a point he could fight off the guards, the other gladiators and the wealthy men who paid to have their pleasures with him. He was “pretty” and his Boscan clan tattoos coupled with his good looks and well muscled body had made him valuable. 

Pretty sold...pretty that was also powerful, skillful and deadly? The wealthy paid massive fortunes to have him...until he started killing them, got strong enough even the drugs and magic cancelling devices didn’t contain him anymore. His wings had cut guards, gladiators and nobility to pieces but...he was gorgeous, and Pergrandians valued power, valued it and desired it, so he’d become more desirable, to the point the King himself wanted him, but the scientists hadn’t concocted a drug strong enough to keep him down, they could knock him all the way out, but fucking a limp unconscious body wasn’t fun or thrilling. 

So Zen had been kept, pitted against deadlier and deadlier foes. He’d gone down a couple of times, against 6 Gladiators once he’d been overwhelmed and right in the arena before thousands he’d been raped until unconscious, but when he’d awakened to a gladiator still fucking him, his wings had come out, his rage driving his magic to new heights and he’d killed them all, and the first several guards who had come out to try and subdue him.

That had been years ago though, he was now in his 20s, finishing up a masters degree at the University of Capressa in Lacrima drives. He already held a degree in airship design, he loved working with flight, so had pushed himself into a tough field. He had come home barely able to speak good common and now spoke 7 languages fluently including Minstrellan. 

His weakness around Celestial Type mages made it so he always had to wear a magic suppression lacrima, and it glinted at the center of the thick gold band around his left bicep. Kaleb and two mages at White Sea had designed it to protect him, it warded against incoming celestial type magic and pulsed to warn Zen when a celestial mage was near so he could brace himself, activate the ward and his own now well trained defenses. 

Kaleb had worked tirelessly to develop it once they fully understood just how seriously the compulsions built into his magic endangered him and made him into a target. It had freed Zen, Jenya, a happily married Celestial Mage from White Sea had assured them, she felt nothing from Zen with that Lacrima activated, no draw, no nothing, he was just a normal mage...though, as an Archangel mage he was about as far from normal as he could get.

Once he was sure he’d gotten the little water mage healed well enough she’d be alright, he released the drain of the bath tub and lifted her from it, gently laying her out on the soft rug beside the tub so he could peel her torn soaked clothes off then drying her carefully with a fluffy towel before carrying her to the guest bedroom of the comfortable house his father owned here in Capressa.

Once she was tucked into the bed he turned and went back, stripping out of his own soaked clothes and stepping into a steaming shower, letting the water roll over his chilled body and ease his tight muscles as he contemplated his next move. He needed to call his father, this storm wasn’t natural, he knew his siblings were almost all on an airship right now and he was worried about them. Finding this little Fairy Tail mage in Minstrel had reminded him of that and he needed to find out how they were. 

He needed to call this womans guild first though, really, Fairy Tail might be missing her or worried about her. Once he was finished warming himself up and getting clean he’d start there.

When he emerged from the steaming shower he went to the closet in the other spare bedroom across from the one he’d put Juvia in and started rifling through the closet, finding a few dresses that belonged to Xally and a few of Emzadis and carrying them into the bedroom he laid them over the back of the chair by the foot of the bed and checked on the sleeping woman, she was breathing fine and was warm now, she’d been very cold when he’d flown her back to Pelerno and brought her to his family's house there.

Sighing, he returned to the other bedroom, this time raiding the dresser for lingerie he knew his sisters valued it and was sure this woman did too so he pulled out a few of everything and brought it all in and laid it all on the seat of the chair before turning and leaving her. 

He checked over the house, activated all of its protective wards since the storm was raging over the city now then returned to the master bedroom and started a fire in the fireplace. It would help keep the room warm and the sound of the fire was soothing. He’d come to appreciate what Kaleb called “white noise” growing up like he had if he drowned out the small noises of the house creaking and such, he slept better and was less prone to nightmares. So he usually had a fan going or something of that nature, tonight he’d have the fireplace and the fan on the dresser going to help with the noise of the storm.

When he woke he looked to the window and frowned, it hadn’t let up...and it hadn’t moved much, decidedly magic created he needed to get in contact with White Sea and his father and find out what was being done. He had no doubt Minstrel was acting, this storm was undoubtedly causing damage, though his own house, thanks to talented White Sea mages had wards and protections against this sort of thing and could endure with little to no damage, hell the lacrima power for the house was still working perfectly fine, his room was toasty thanks to the fireplace and there was no debris on the large terrace off the master bedroom because the protection runes were deflecting it.

He wanted to help though he wasn’t sure what he could do, he tilted his head reaching with his magic and sensed the woman he had rescued, Juvia she had told him her name was, he needed to look after her first.

Her guild hadn’t been missing her, the man who had answered the com had even seemed surprised to hear where she was but had said she had told them she would be gone a while.

He was asked if she was ok and if they needed to send someone for her but Zen had declined. “No, I’ll take care of her, make sure she’s alright and if she needs an escort home I’ll see to that. Is she not part of a team? I thought your guild ran mostly in teams…” He asked. 

The white haired man shook his head “No, Juvias been solo for a bit, she’s plenty strong so we usually don’t worry too much about her.” he’d been told.

His fathers news hadn’t been a whole lot more comforting.

“Yes Minstrel has already called on the wind mages from White Sea and the Citadels Storm Mage Major Pluett has also been sent to aid Minstrels mages in keeping the storm mostly offshore and from causing damage, it’s apparently turned into a sort of battle for control over this Hurricane. Your brothers are having to fly through the damned thing because of all the errant magic and how far the thing spans. They will likely be docking the Eclipse there in Capressa at some point tomorrow.” He’d said last night before Zen had gone to bed.

He was on a break between classes for the next 3 weeks, had planned to go home to spend it with his family but they had all gone off on this mission so the plan had changed to his father coming to Minstrel for a week and they were going to spend some time visiting some of the sights and such around Capressa and the surrounding area, Xally was supposed to be coming down too but now, with the storm raging that might all be ruined which annoyed Zen because he’d really been looking forward to that.

He planned to tell his father we was going full time with White Sea after he completed his schooling here, he’d made up his mind that he wanted to focus on his magic and becoming an exceptional Archangel. 

He knew his father had been trying to steer him away from combat and such but, in spite of it being forced on him, Zen had come to enjoy swordsmanship, combat both with and without his magic and now, after several years spent enhancing both his mind and his magic, he knew where his true passion was, being a mage. 

He doubted his father would be upset with that, Arman only wanted him happy, and it had taken Zen years to figure out what path his happiness lay on thanks to a childhood spent as a slave in Pergrand, but he knew now. He had control over his magic, could prevent himself from being a target to celestial magic users, and his unique magic would make him an asset to White Sea.

He already bore the guilds symbol over his left shoulder. Kaleb would welcome him happily, had told him so many times. Zen wouldn’t accept any boosts though, had already told his brother he’d test for his rank at the Academe like any other Celestial magic user that came to the guild and fully expected Dean Kalperden to be tough on him.

Being a unique mage had presented challenges nobody had expected, but he and his family had made it so far, now, now he was ready to start giving back.

Pulling on some pants that would fair better if he went out in the rain, a snug leather vest and over the bicep sleeves made out of smooth leather with some steel rings in key points to take blows he put on some tall black boots and secured his long hair in a thick leather band so it hung down his back out of his way before he went to check on Juvia.

She had woken up only minutes before he came to the room. Confused at first at being in a warm dry soft bed then alarmed when she realized she was stark naked and couldn’t remember how she had gotten that way. 

She’d had strange dreams mixed with her memories so was confused, she was pretty sure a dark handsome man had soaked her in a hot tub of glowing water, she could remember gorgeous purple eyes with golden flecks through them but wasn’t sure exactly what all had happened because some of her dreams had gotten a little on the racy side while others were more centered around him taking care of her, tucking her into the bed...not joining her in it… and seeing as how she was naked she wasn’t completely sure which were dreams and which were...reality…

She was wide eyed when the dream man was suddenly there in the doorway.

“Juvia...right?” He asked, a faint smile on his full lips, his lower was fuller than the upper, giving him this sexy pouting look even as he smiled a little at her, lowering his chin and looking up toward her with a raised eyebrow.

“Y...yes...Juvia is sorry, she does not remember your name.” She said sheepishly. He narrowed his eyes a little at how she spoke, it was odd but considering what she’d just been through he decided not to dwell on it.

“I’m Zen, Zen Pradesh, you’re from Fairy Tail, I saw the mark on your leg, you probably know my younger brother Bickslow. I was out investigating the storm when I saw you fighting with the rock mage.” He told her.

She blinked, then gasped wide eyed again. “Miss Levinia...did you catch that mage?!” She asked and Zen frowned then.

“No, he went underground and I couldn’t follow him. I recovered the woman you were with and returned her to Prega before I brought you here. She’s fine, you’re in Capressa, this house belongs to my family. I spoke to Elfman back at your guild and told them where you were and that you were Ok so nobody worried.” He told her.

He’d learned a great deal about manners, good behavior and such, when he’d returned home after his years in the pits he’d practically been like an animal, detached from most emotions out of the sheer need to survive. But he’d overcome that, his family, each and every one of his siblings and his father had helped him, been there for him any way they could, and he’d gotten past it, adjusted, learned to ride horses, to dance, use his magic, the finer nuances of expert swordsmanship, archery, Glaives, flails, axes and daggers, lances and staffs, every kind of martial art his father could get him lessons in as well as three years training with the Sudehpah until he’d gotten past his issues with men, women, intimacy in general and learned to relax and enjoy what his body was capable of beyond bringing pain and death.

So he’d made sure to cover the bases for his unexpected guest. If he was honest, he liked the change of pace. While he didn’t have to spend nights alone, his classmates and the women of Capressa were plenty willing to occupy his time, getting a chance to break away from his normal routine was pretty exciting. 

“That’s unfortunate, Juvia will have to hunt him down, I can not leave him lose to cause more trouble for Prega.” She said firmly. Sitting up and hugging the blanket to her chest to cover her body.

Zen noted the movement and glanced at the chair, nodding toward it.

“I have sisters who stay here, overshop and leave surplus clothes here, they usually stay in the room across the hall so if nothing I put on the chair there is to your liking you’re free to take whatever you wish from the bedroom across the hall.” He told her with a smile.

Juvia looked at the chair, eyes widening for a moment and she managed to give him a small smile “Thank you, Juvia will gladly pay for whatever she has to use.” She said.

“No, you’d be doing me a favor taking all of it, they won’t miss any of it and the space freed up in the closet and dresser will give them cause to shop more which will make them happy, so...no. The bathroom it through that door, I only put you in water to heal you, I saw you were a water mage so submerged you and let your element help me heal your injuries...they were substantial. When you’re dressed come down stairs, I’ll get breakfast ready.” He said and pushed off the door frame to head downstairs already smiling again, he’d not had a chance to cook for anyone since he’d taken some cooking classes as electives here.

Minstrel boasted some of the finest chefs in the world, so between classes here and Mr. Elans help when he was home, he figured he was getting pretty good.

Once he left her Juvia hurried to the chair, grabbed up everything there and bolted to the bathroom. She had been through too much in her life and while she believed he was who he said he was and she knew Bickslow was a good person that had always been nice to her, too many bad experiences were behind her.

She had problems trusting people, Gajeel was her closest friend, Lucy not too far behind in that but beyond those two...she had trusted...even loved Gray. They had flirted, gone on a few secret dates under the guise of taking jobs together and she had even been in his embrace, shared his bed once...two weeks later he returned from a mission with his team...mated to Natsu.

It had been a crushing blow, the man she’d begun to trust, who she’d thought she might have a future with, who was truly her first real love...had slept with her and then...mated with Natsu.

Gray had made a point of talking to her, had sat down in her livingroom in her little apartment in Magnolia and explained as best he could.

“I didn’t know...I mean I guess in a way I did, I’ve always loved fighting with him, always been thrilled when we wrestled...even got...turned on sometimes when we did...but I didn’t think...this would happen Juve….I wouldn’t have slept with you or led you on like that if I’d really known I swear I wouldn’t have, I DO care about you and I hate that I’ve hurt you like this….I hope you can forgive me..” He’d said.

She had, of course she’d forgiven him, but her whole heart was crushed by it all.

She’d gone back to solo work, only working occasionally with Gajeel and even that rarely, the two of them had sort of wallowed in loneliness together, complained about their love lives, eaten ice cream and watched movies and tried fruitlessly to comfort each other just like they had while they had been in Phantom Lord. 

The only difference being Juvia wasn’t needing Gajeel as a deterrent beyond her own magic to keep lecherous pigs from trying things with her and neither had to worry about their guildmaster abusing them. Otherwise, things were back to how they had been, her still alone almost all the time, an outsider endlessly looking in.

She showered, grateful of the steaming water and silky body wash she found then she sorted through all of the clothes and found some black leggings, a blue blouse with silver embroidery around the collar and pulled those on over the brand new with tags still on them black lace panties and bra grateful they fit ok.

She’d have to go to Pega and get her pack from the inn there but that could wait until she had tracked down the missing rock mage and assured Pega was safe.

Pulling on her boots which were the only things that had survived her fight with the rock mage she headed down the stairs following the delicious smell of coffee and food.

Peeking around the doorway into the kitchen she blushed when deep purple eyes met hers and a smile lifted the mans mouth.

“Good, glad you found something to wear. Have a seat there it’s almost done.” He told her, setting a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her and nodding toward a sugar and cream dispenser set he’d set out.

Fixing up her coffee she watched him move trying to think of what she could say. She was so awkward…

“I...I will be out of your way as soon as possible. I need to find that Rock mage, somehow make sure Pega is safe.” She said.

“Yep, his name is Oris, the authorities here in Capressa have been tracking him and his small dark guild for about 7 months now, when we finish breakfast we can head down to Pega and start tracking him, since he escaped by going literally underground I have called in a sound mage, Earth mage and a couple others from my own guild, they should arrive here in a little bit, they were here on education exchanges.” He told her as he placed a plate with eggs, sausage, toast and some fresh fruit in front of her, setting one for himself down across the bar from her and pulling a stool over to sit down.

“J..Juvia does not expect any help, it is Juvias responsibility to handle this since it is my name on the job request response.” Juvia said in surprise.

Zen shrugged “You’re not equipped to track, my little sister is a water mage and she can’t track, I’d bet you’re no good at it either. I’m pretty good from the air but since this guy goes to ground we’ll need a different approach.” He told her in a nonchalant tone.

He’d learned to be more outgoing the last 3 years because he’d been studying abroad and working more on his magic and weapon skills. He was due to work for a month with a Wardancer instructor in the spring and had needed to improve his people skills. Juvia was the first person he’d met who seemed almost more awkward than he was. It was strangely endearing.

They talked until a knock heralded the other mages arriving and Juvia was amazed by all of them. Zen was organized, a strategist, and he’d done his homework, they had places to search, and solid leads that Juvia, being here almost 2 weeks hadn’t managed to scare up yet. They listened to her, asked questions so they could have a full and complete understanding of what they were going into, then, they gathered their things and left. 

Once outside Juvias mouth fell open as long glossy black wings unfolded, the other mages seemed unsurprised, finalizing a couple of things with the winged mage before they got into an SE-car, one holding a door for her but Juvia was still staring at Zen.

“What…” She breathed and he smiled.

“I’m an Archangel mage Juvia, I’ll be flying ahead so I can eliminate all the possible points I can and hopefully have our target in sight by the time you all reach Pega.” Zen checkled nodding toward the car as the woman stared at him in disbelief.

The Earth mage smiled, guiding her to the car.

“I’ll explain on the way…” He chuckled.  
The storm kept building, the mages called in by Minstrel would weaken it only to have it build in another spot and rage on. Finding the Rock mage had to be abandoned, hell, anything resembling outdoor activities had to be abandoned. The mages with Juvia had turned the car around and gone back, leaving her off at Zens house and making sure she got inside before they headed to shelter of their own.

Juvia wasn’t sure she was entirely happy about being in the house alone, and she wasn’t happy Zen was still out there in the sky in those winds, she was barely able to walk it was blowing so hard, how could that man FLY through this??!!

She got inside and once she had shed her soaked clothes, cleaned up, dried off and put on more borrowed clothing she waited for what felt like forever in the livingroom, unsure what to do. She was hungry, but more than that, worried about her host. The mages from his guild seemed entirely unconconcerned, assuring her Zen would be fine, one mentioning the man had been a gladiator, he’d fought worse than rain and wind in his life.

She didn’t want to go invade the mans kitchen, that would be rude, she couldn’t go out to a market or something they were all closed, everything and everyone was battened down riding the hurricane out. All she could do was wait so she found a book and sat down and read, anxiously glancing to the windows when the runes and wards would flash as they protected the house from the damages the storm was trying to lay down on it.

It was evening when the door flnally flew open and Zen came through it, dragging a limp body by the belt around its waist he tossed his waterlogged cargo unceremoniously to the floor and stepped over it, Juvia recognized the rock mage and jumped up, rushing over.

She looked over Zen first, but he seemed fine aside from being soaked to the skin...looked...incredible that way too...especially as he stood in the foyer and peeling his soaked shirt off over his head with a grunt, watching him uncover that well muscled, tanned torso had Juvia fighting blushes and chewing her lip again.

“A...are you alright Zen?” She asked a little timidly. He tossed the soaked shirt to the side on the mat by the door and gave her a smile, leaning on the wall to toe off his boots. 

“Yeah, fine, he never touched me, couldn’t see me thanks to the storm, took out a few of his people, wrecked the shack they were holed up in south of Pega and hauled him up here so I could get somewhere safe to interogate him, he’s out till I let him wake up though so I was thinking about getting some food fixed first...just don’t want to track all this water everywhere, you mind grabbing me a towel from the guest bath over there?” He asked nodding toward a door beneath the staircase behind her and Juvia nodded, hurrying to fetch one.

When she had grabbed one and returned she stopped short.

Zen had stripped down to a pair of soaked boxer briefs and was in the process of shoving those down. Her mouth fell open at all the tanned skin, the sheer muscle, she’d seen Gajeel fully naked, Gray many many times, and other men too, the tattoo down his right side, the one on the front of his left hip that branded him a Gladiator of Skysreach...she knew Pergrandian writing...the curling abbreviation branded into that otherwise flawless skin stunned her, the mages hadn’t been joking…

He kicked the wet undergarment to where his other clothes were and turned and Juvias eyes flew wide, realizing she was gaping at the tall mage instead of giving him a towel and had now been caught, amethyst eyes lighting with humor at catching the woman owl eyed staring decidedly at his body. Far from the first time in his life someone had ogled his naked body, he had zero modesty after the way he’d grown up.

Chuckling he reached over and pulled the towel, outright laughing when the owl eyed woman didn’t let it go, still staring transfixed, now pointedly at his crotch.

“I’m dripping all over my fathers wooden flooring here Juvia.” He laughed lightly and she made a strangled noise, turned a deep shade of red released the towel and turned away.

“Fiore...you know my family has mentioned Fiorans have some strange hangups, I don’t believe for an instant a pretty thing like you hasn’t seen her share of naked men and I can’t track through the house with those wet clothes dripping everywhere.” He chuckled, first toweling some of the water from his long mahogany hair before wrapping the towel around his hips and walking past the woman who now had her hands clamped over her eyes to head for the kitchen.

He grabbed a trash bag and collected his wet things, deposited them in the laundry room then returned to the kitchen, amused at seeing the woman still in the same spot.

“Juvia...come help me make dinner and breathe woman...I had to get out of the wet clothes, not like I was strip teasing you or something.” He chuckled

She made a strangled noise as images of the tall mage doing just that filled her head and his rich laughter carried lightly while he moved around the kitchen getting things out to cook.

Zen bit his lip, he was usually pretty stoic, but years home with his rather energetic family now had brought his sense of humor to full fruition and this was just funny. He’d never been around a Fioran woman other than Evergreen and she’d been around the Raijinshu for so long, including his wild brother, that the woman was nearly unflappable.

He’d been around mostly men, slave women, then Boscans and Minstrellans, maybe he was a touch jaded? Juvia managed to shuffle into the kitchen.

“Juvia is sorry for staring at you Zen...I...I just was surprised…” She said sheepishly. He smirked at her, pushing a bag of potatoes to her to start washing. “I don’t mind, stare all you want but if you touch I get to touch back.” He told her and had to bite back laughing when she made another strangled noise. Gods help him Fioran women were fun...


	19. Chapter 19

Cobra stretched his hand out, spreading his fingers wide so Pearl could get a better purchase around his hand as he gripped the railing with his other hand and grit his teeth. Fucking storms….fucking motion sickness even the Lacrimas Cristoff had provided all of them for travel couldn’t entirely fight with the way the Eclipse was riding the Hurricanes winds.

He tried to keep his focus on Pearl who wasn’t the least bit effected, and Beck. Beck was currently sparring with Kaleb, both men wielding longswords they were both very good with.

Beck was much more agile than he looked, so was Kaleb for that matter, and the men were even in the heavy armor sets they had as Knights. Kalebs a rich matte black with gold edging and details because he was a high ranked officer, Beck a matte silver with polished silver edging and details because he was a lieutenant. They’d opted for the heavy armor to up to work out their spar would give them and Cobra had to admit, watching the two men he was impressed either could move so well in all of it.

His discomfort almost...almost, made him miss Laxus hovering. The lightning mage was watching the spar through the large glass wall that separated the training room from where the gym equipment was. Laxus had been doing curls for a lot longer than his usual reps called for Cobra was sure. Some of them taking several minutes to complete.

Bickslow noticed too and smirked. “Bet you’d fit in Becks armor if you ever wanna try fighting in some boss, adds a lot to the work out.” The Seith said and Cobra shot him a dirty look, he was kind of enjoying Laxus playing tug of war with himself lately over his dragons attraction toward Kaleb. Couldn’t blame it, Kaleb was a seriously nice piece of ass. Cobra had to give the man credit for being more than that though, he was sharp, smart as hell and...obviously, damn good in combat.

“Ready to...nngh...up the difficulty?” Kaleb grunted deflecting a hard lunge from Beck. The Beastmaster smiled, neither man wore his helm.

“Bring it.” Beck nodded and shadows swirled, bringing Vander in. Now Cobra had seen Vander spar, Mest and Bickslow combined couldn’t wind the man, Presca was about the only one who came close...well...and Farron, that had been a hell of a surprise, Farron, for all his suits and clean cut persona was deadly and fucking incredible with a bastard sword.

Vander though,,,was death on legs with blades. Cobra watched the buttery soft leather the man was in most shimmer and alter over his body, dark red rings of some sort of metal appearing in key places, padding forming and hard matte black plates of some sort of what looked like metal also forming in places.

“How hard we working?” Vander asked with a grin, eying the swords the other men were holding.

“Blood let means you’re out, free for all.” Kaleb said darkly and Vander grinned, pulling the silk bandana down from his hairline and covering his eyes, tying it securely in place. Laxus abandoned his pretense of working out now, he and Bickslow coming to pull chairs up by Cobra right as Wendy was .

“No groin shots..I have plans for him later!” Wendy called and Cobra snorted as Laxus and Bickslow both took on completely horrified expressions. The rocking of the ship added to the difficulty and the moment they started, Kaleb and Beck teamed up against Vander and Cobra whistled in appreciation, smiling faintly when a glance to his right gave him a view of Wendy grinning, eyes bright with pride even as she wriggled a bit in her seat and Cobra was forced to cuddle Pearl a little closer lest some of Wendys thoughts other than loving seeing her mates clear prowess with blades on display sent a certain scent through the air that had Laxus making a strangled noise and edging his chair a little farther from the sky slayer.

Yeah, he prefered the scent of cute Havati baby over Dragoness lust any day, though he could totally understand, her man was fighting in tight black leather armor seemingly blindfolded. Now he could see, probably better than anyone else there, but it looked impressive.

The spar went on for nearly an hour, the Kaleb Beck alliance finally giving way when Kaleb slid his sword right between Becks legs when Beck lunged and it sliced through Vanders armor just above a black plate on his thigh. The trickle of blood had the three men stopping and backing up, breathing hard and Vander rolled his eyes.

“Yeah ok, but 2 on 1 from the start was hardly fair...next time I get Presca…” He smirked and left the room, appearing beside Wendy who immediately turned with pursed lips and frowned looking over the slash through the leather and Vanders skin. Her magic went to work while Kaleb and Beck went at each other again.

Both men were tired, it was starting to show but when Beck bent back and whirled, managing to slide behind Kaleb and get an arm around the big blonde everyone stopped and a couple smirked or snickered when the floor almost shook with a growl from Laxus as Beck pressed against Kaleb trying to get a good hold on him.

He didn’t succeed, Kaleb managing to hook on of his ankles and make him stagger well enough his sword could get a bite into Becks forearm. The trickle of blood had Beck growling but stepping back.

“Fuck...we haven’t gone that hard in ages…” The beast master chuckled as the pair staggered out of the training room.

Cobra was frowning a bit, he had felt a surge of pure malice toward Kaleb when the Guildmasters sword had bit into Becks arm, which made no sense to him since all he’d been rooting for was seeing blood and he hadn’t cared whose it was until that moment.

He attributed it to the little serpent that was now leaning out from him, her tail wrapped around his neck, little wings flapping to keep her stretched out as she reached for Beck, worry and concern flowing all through her PAPA.. Cobra almost tripped when he heard her distinct cry and he saw Kaleb and Beck both stop and look at the little creature with wide eyes.

“You heard her?” They all three asked at once as Beck reached out, Pearl wrapped herself around him and ran her face over the cut, covering her bright scales with Becks blood then curled back, the picture of innocent worry and lunged back to Cobra 

Daddy...Papa hurt… 

Before Cobra could be stunned about Pearl calling him Daddy and she’d called Beck Papa the little serpent pressed her muzzle, wet with Becks blood right across his lips, smearing the beastmasters blood across his mouth and over his upper lip.

Cobras whole being reeled, the dragon he had only heard with the dreams brought by the talisman suddenly cried out inside him in a tremendous demanding boom “MATE!”

Scales slid out, deep purple covering his hands, dusting along his jaw and when he opened his eye not even having noticed he’d closed it as his tongue ran over his lips he met faintly glowing bi-colored eyes and lunged. Beck was a big man, strong, very well seasoned in combat, but he was lifted off his feet with the impact as Cobra tackled him backwards back into the training room.

Kaleb whirled, grabbing the door and slamming it shut behind them not even looking back to check on Bickslow, already seeing green light against the door.

“Did I hear that right?” Kaleb asked with a shake of his head.

“Yep, Becks soul is just about being fucked by Cobras and seems more than happy about it...shit...Beck is Cobras mate...they’ve been about joined at the hip since he came aboard but I thought it was because of Pearl, Cobras whole being lit up when that little snake poked her head out of Becks hair.” Bix chuckled and Kaleb smiled giving his younger brother a shove.

“Yeah about what I thought, but we know around the females the drives of the males are repressed and submissive, so even the smallest hint at a pull could mean more. Lucy showed us pretty clearly putting the blood of the mate into play ended all questions.” He glanced toward where Laxus stood, not failing to note how the big slayer was keeping a healthy distance.

“Well, that leaves Sting, Rogue and Laxus, it’s clear the talismans are applying pressure to the slayers to claim their mates even with the females, Lucy is fully fledged now isn’t she? Laxus? Does your connection with her feel different now that she’s claimed both of her mates?” Kaleb now gave Laxus his full attention, bringing everyones eyes to Laxus who had been edging toward the door.

Laxus swallowed hard on the lump in his throat, his mouth too dry, Kalebs usual scent had been dialed up by his work out, his competitive aggression during the spar adding more of the spicy tang to it and making Laxus struggle to think clearly enough to keep his guard up so Kaleb caught none of the inner fight he was having with his dragon.

He forced himself to calm down, again drawing the force to shove his dragon back. “Ye…” Fuck his voice cracking, what the fuck, was he 12 again?!!

“YES, it feels different, when I saw her at dinner with Cris and Gajeel I felt like I had to acknowledge her, needed to, even though watching her with those two wasn’t what I wanted...I...yes, it’s different. Stronger in some ways, in others...well, I don’t feel as much of her emotionally as I used to.” He admitted. It was strange but as Lucys bond with her mates grew, it seemed to dull her emotional connection to him. He still felt her, when she was happy, sad, angry, he knew it, but other things, like how she’d get flustered, chaotic with her emotions, or...and he could only thank the Gods for this...her getting turned on no longer carried to him.

“That makes sense actually, there are relationships a Queen can form short of her mates, Nurem mentioned having them, bonded members of her Tatsu that were not her mates but that had bonds to her far deeper than a normal member did, the magic chooses. Until Lucy sealed the bonds with her mates, she was probably plenty open to bonding with others she felt close to, now that she has her mates to lean on, she’ll put a smaller demand on the rest of her Tatsu, freeing you all up to claim mates yourselves.” Kaleb said and Laxus’ breath caught as Kaleb shifted his armor back to requip storage, the Guildmaster now standing before them in skin tight black compression leggings and a sleeveless black compression shirt that also looked...painted on.

“I’ll sit down with Lucy, Cris and Gajeel and get a better picture of how she’s feeling. Now that Cobra is…” He glanced back into the training room and smirked “Mating...we wont need to worry as much about how he’ll handle the call of the nest once it hits him, Beck is very good with calming wild beasts, a rampaging Dragon soul won’t be a cake walk but there are few mages I’d trust more to handle it.” He admitted and he meant it. Beck had helped with Emzadi a few times, actually been the first man she’d shared pleasure with after her second lover, Shota, had died trying to mate with her.

She’d not been gentle or stable, but Beck had helped her get that way and by enduring and enjoying the process, proved to Emzadi she wasn’t a walking death trap like she had started to believe herself to be. She had needed a strong mate...and, he smiled inwardly, she’d gotten one. Mest came across as unassuming, but that was a carefully trained and wielded facade, he was actually very strong magically, with his direct line and memory magic.

It wasn’t the mate any of them had expected for her, but..with his background, all he’d seen and endured, Mest was probably as perfect for Emzadi as anyone could be, Both had a lust for life, trying things, experiencing things, and when this was over...he’d bet they were going to light Earthland up.

Laxus was reeling a little from what Kaleb said...repressed dragons...small attraction meaning more...Gods his dragon wasn’t acting all that repressed...and the “M” word had spewed out of it more than once the last couple of days as the ship fought through the storm and Kaleb was in damage control leader mode with Farron, displaying...again...how he had so very much to offer…

Beautiful, powerful, a perfect mate...born to lead at our side… His dragon purred and he couldn’t stop his eyes from moving down Kalebs body as the man turned to address Vander and Wendy.

“Stay close by, when Cobra is done setting the first bite...drop them into Cobras quarters, take care with Pearl, remember she’s in there with them…” Kaleb was saying.

Laxus though didn’t hear him, eyes moving down the mans side, fuck he had nice legs...he’d worked out in the gym and seen how hard Kaleb pushed himself. It showed, under the somewhat shiny black material stretched taut over him, Kaleb was cut...beautifully, and that ass...his chest…

“You ok there boss?” His eyes snapped from being locked on Kalebs chest, how he could make out the sinew of the corded bulging pecs and flat nipples up to far too knowing amused red eyes.

“Bix...don’t” He hissed in a whisper, grateful Cobra and Beck were getting really loud in the training room.

“Don’t what? You’re in some loose shorts boss, but you’re staring at my big brother and getting a hell of a tent going...just so you know.” Bickslow said quietly back and Laxus glanced down, eyes widening in horror he snatched a towel from the weight bench near him and covered himself almost bolting from the room and ignoring Bickslows snort of amusement.

NOT helping. Kaleb snapped and Bickslow ducked his head turning to meet narrowed lavender eyes.

If it makes you feel better? His souls been reaching out, and not just the dragon anymore, he pulls it back with some hefty force still, but it’s happening… Bickslow offered and Kaleb looked past him toward the door Laxus had retreated through.

He heaved a sigh and glanced back through the window into the training room. Seeing Cobra pressing Beck harder into the padded floor of the training room, the beastmasters fingers digging into the padding as Cobra wrenched his long hair out of his way so he could run his tongue over Becks shoulder as he pounded into the big mage ruthlessly. Beck had wisely requiped out of his armor and back to his regular clothes and those had just...melted off of him once Cobras started running his hands over the man.

Kaleb knew from experience Beck could handle whatever Cobra did, and the mating would protect him from Cobras poison, Pearl was fine, happily observing from where Cobra had tossed his white coat, her little mind was sharp enough even Kaleb had caught her worried thoughts...her exposure to Beck had probably done this, animals in Becks care for long, the intelligent varieties capable of it, seemed to start thinking clearly enough Kaleb could catch their thoughts sometimes. It wasn’t completely shocking he’d heard her, just that she was so young and hadn’t been with him all that long, maybe Cobra had something to do with her progress being so strong.

The mating was a good thing and made Kaleb chuckle inwardly, their flying dragon orgy continued even while flying through a hurricane…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“There’s some flying black thing...gotta be a fucking mage...took down Oris and some of his men, the guy I just talked to said whoever or whatever the damn thing was it flew right into the storm without slowing down.” Jent was looking hard at Null who pressed his thin lips together and smoothed back his greasy blonde hair.

“Boss aint gonna be happy, he had plans for Oris and Singing Blade. See if you can find out who the fuck the flying mage was so we can get Oris back, I need to keep all these mages coordinated because that fucking ship is still flying along like nothin and we need to get people aboard and find out if they have any of those eggs on the ship!” Null snarled, waving his hand at Jent who rolled his eyes but moved away fairly quickly to avoid getting himself in trouble, he wasn’t sure exactly how to go about what Null wanted but he also knew Nightmare didn’t hold anyones hand, you either figured shit out or you became “product” to help finance the guild.

He sidestepped some dry strands of red that reached out of a cage as he left the make shift command center Nightmare was using in Minstrel and sneered at the wide mostly dead looking eyes that looked at him.

“Watch it bitch, touch me and I’ll take it as an invite to pull you out for some fun.” He snapped.

“Wouldn’t care...bring me something to eat and I’ll even fake it for you.” She breathed and he made a face, snapping his fingers and sending a pulse of his ice magic into her face so she backed off and he could get past her.

Flare had been someone of standing with the new master a long time ago, but now she was just a piece of ass he handed around to keep his men happy. Jent had wondered for a while why he kept her, selling her would have seemed more like Nightmares style, but these days...the new master was a little nastier than the last one had been. Kept like she was he knew the woman suffered, he’d seen plenty of men use her body, Gods the last meeting she’d been passed around all through the meeting, one man after the another fucking her even after she wasn’t moving anymore. The master had found it amusing, and now everyone knew...if you fell into disfavor...you could end up like that at the next meeting.

Jent had been with Nightmare for nearly 8 years, he knew to keep his mouth shut and get his shit handled so he marched out of the command center and waved to his team, they had a winged mage to hunt down.

Null watched Jent leave, he was damn good man, the master valued him, and he sure handled Flare well. Smirking he turned back to the box before him, charred and useless egg fragments they wouldn’t be able to sell was all they had recovered from the site in Caelum. There had to be some on board that fucking ship. He was risking a lot doing what he was doing. The Master had warned him if he didn’t get results with this he might end up the next one passed around at a meeting.

Dragon parts, eggs, anything from dragons really sold for good money, there were still religions that worshipped them and plenty of people who believed parts and pieces of them did magical things. It was mostly bullshit, myth and wives tales, but Dragon magic lacrimas sold for massive jewel and the master was determined to get eggs so they could hatch dragons and harvest dragon magic.

Null knew better than to argue, like Jent, he’d been around long enough he knew when to keep his damn mouth shut.

The screen in front of him lit and he struggled to keep his face expressionless as the master grinned at him, looking up from what he was doing. Which was fucking the hell out of a truly good looking man with black hair that was pinned down over a desk, two mages holding him down while the master had his fun.

“Nnngh...Null...one moment…come on your majesty…” He struck the side of the man he was fucking and a groan sounded and the master moaned. “Ahhh...oh hell yes...long live the fucking king of Seven...try to stop MY guild from passing through your airspace huh? Fucking forgot your Mama had friends didn’t you?” The master said breathlessly, gripping a fistful of thick wavy black hair and pulling the man up from where he was slumped over the masters desk.

“Sign the damn order and I won’t sell you to Joya...though you’d be one hell of an item, the Warqueens would pay richly to get themselves a King for a pleasure slave, hell Pergrands king would probably enjoy you, you’re nice to look at, nice to fuck too, no wonder Momma couldn’t keep her hands off.” The master sneered then rolled his eyes, grabbing the mans hand when he didn’t move and pressing the signet ring on his finger into some wax on the paper.  
“Clean him up, when I’m satisfied we’ve got all the damn roadblocks eliminated I want Zora here to wipe his memories before we drop him back on his throne.” The master said turning to Null.

“So, we can fly over Seven again, once that fucking idiot gets us another ship that can handle the altitudes along the Stargazer range, should have the route to Pergrand open in time for the next shipment. What’s the progress on bringing down the Eclipse and getting me the eggs?” He demanded.

Null kept his face cool “Storms working, they’re docking this morning, we’ll have people on the ship searching it soon.” He said and the master nodded, watching his men roll the king over and backhanding one of them when he trailed a hand over the kings thigh.

“You do a single thing to him, anything, one kiss, even leer too hard at that piece of ass and I’ll have you bent over my desk next, The King of Seven is MINE, hear me? Until I say different, you treat him like the royalty he fucking is, you want some fun, go play with his aid.” He snapped.

Null noticed the kings green eyes actually focus and fill with hate on a level that even made Null shudder on his Guildmaster but said nothing, the master of Nightmare often bore those looks, just not from Kings. Nuryev was smart...deadly, he was surprised the Master was taking this chance. He saw the heavy magic cancellers on the young King, Nuryev had mind control magic that was serious shit, serious enough the late Queen of Seven had kept him in multiple magic restraints to keep him from doing what he’d finally managed to do a few months ago...which was kill her.

Mommie had been far too fond of her sons body, Nuryev had grown into a very handsome man, like his father, but with broader shoulders, taller, and as a real mage of rather considerable power, he trained and that body showed it. His rich mocha colored skin and elegant handsome features adding to the overall package that had made him the bargaining tool his mother had used to get aid from Pergrand for her military, her sons brilliance in the labs was why that military now had berserkers more deadly than Pergrands.

Nuryev also knew how to create dragon magic lacrima...which was probably the main reason the Master had gone to Seven and stollen the King right out of the palace. Gods...if Nightmare wasn’t on the map before they sure as hell would be now…

“Ok, so, I already know my son is on that ship...I want you to look into capturing him or one of the others, though he’s your big favor winning ticket if you’re up to the challenge, am I clear mages of Nightmare? I want you to capture my son, if you can’t I won’t punish you, I know how strong he is, but I expect a Dragon Slayer in chains when I get to Midi am I clear?” He demanded and the 50 plus mages in the command center roared their understanding.  
“We’ll get you a prize Master!” One of them shouted and the master grinned. 

“A dragonslayer will garner you a smile and no risks, but have Laxus Dreyar in chains waiting for me in Midi and I’ll reward those responsible very very well.” He said.

Cheers went up again and the Master looked at Null “Get the best you have there together, I want eggs Null, and the only thing that will save your hide if there aren’t any on that ship...is my son in chains, am I clear?” He said more quietly and Null nodded, managing not to tremble.

“Yes Master Ivan...you’re clear.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra grit his teeth, eye closed, his whole body tight as he felt the final waves of bliss pulling the last spasms from his body, releasing his muscles so he could stretch and press back into the warmth of Becks body, growling softly when he felt the mage pull free of him. 

“Ok...can’t decide which I like better so we’ll just have to keep going till I figure it out.” Cobra smirked, turning to face the beast master who chuckled and pulled him tighter against him, kissing his mouth.

He slid a finger over the fresh mark on Becks shoulder, smirking when the man shuddered and bared his own sharp teeth, fuck he loved those things...and he was being honest, so far, the only thing in his whole life he’d ever experienced as good as fucking Beck, was maybe being fucked by Beck...the mans cock was divine, reached places in Cobra he’d thought were fucking myths people came up with to make sex out like some sort of religious experience.

Well...slap a robe on him and hand him his own personal flogger because he’d found that religion with his mate. He smiled, pressing in more to nip at Becks lips, HIS mate, as in he had one, and it wasn’t a damn woman. No offense to Tink but watching Gajeel go down to that...yeah...Cristoff was a hell of a bonus and softened the blow but man down, man down.

Not him though, he had his cake and was getting to ride it too. Throw in little Pearl was over the moon about it all and he was having a really great fucking day.

“Daddy loves Papa!” Her little soul sang and Cobra wouldn’t argue, he wasn’t so sure about the love thing, hell he’d barely met the man, but it could happen. Beck was gentle, had a huge heart, a peaceful calming soul and he was good looking, broad shouldered with a nice body and soft dark green hair Cobra liked as much as Pearl did. Maybe his dragon was the daughter of Acnalogia, maybe she was a snarky bitch who had warped him into one too...or maybe he’d corrupted her Dragon ass...that was more likely in his opinion.

Becks tongue slid along his and he pushed the beast master back on his back looking around for the first time...huh...he thought it had felt cold for a second, fucking Vander must have moved them because his bed was sure a lot more comfortable than the training room floor and they were on it.

“Mmm, you taste like candy...you know that?” Beck hummed trailing kisses to his ear, yeah it hadn’t taken the sharp man long to figure out sucking on Cobras ears made the Poison slayer very very happy and very turned on.

“Dragon magic will make me smell and taste like your favorite things and make you smell and taste like mine, nice fucking touch huh?” He smirked, moving to push Becks legs apart, making no pretense at all of having innocent intentions either as he leered down at Becks groin.

“Mating for dragons...lots and lots of sex if I remember right...I should have bowed out of training with Kaleb and saved some strength.” He grinned up at the slayer, he’d dreamed...he’d had the same dream since he was a child, that it would not be a fox that led him to happiness, as was proper for a Kutsune clan born, in all of his dreams it had been a dragon.

He’d kept that to himself, cherished it, and when he’d met Kaleb and Kalebs two Dragonslayer siblings, he’d prayed one of them was for him, but they hadn’t been, and that had hurt his heart for a long while, but he knew there were other slayers, he’d met Laxus, and been disappointed again but knew there were more. None seemed right from the beginning.

He’d known the moment Pearl had reached for Cobra that the Poison slayer was meant for him and vice versa and he was patient, didn’t feel the need to force it. The man bore scars, was revisiting some old pain even while enjoying handling little Pearl, he could wait, be there, a gentle, calm and quiet presence, amiable and easy to be near, it was the best way to handle a flighty apex predator. 

He started noting details, the way Cobra avoided certain foods, how he winced sometimes at old pain in his face where his eye had been, the tilt of his lips when he was amused versus the way they tipped when he was being snarky. 

How that amethyst eye lit when Pearl flicked her tongue over his skin, how it warmed on Lucy, and the wicked way the man openly admired some of the other men aboard. Beck wasn’t expecting it to happen quickly, he’d need to earn some trust, Cobra would need to know him better, but...Pearl had fixed that the moment she’d put Becks blood on Cobras lips, he’d heard the Dragon soul overcome Cobra and even as he’d heard it, he’d been unable to even brace himself before the Poison slayer had slammed him onto to the floor of that training room.

It had been glorious...and now, his Dragon was taking him again, and he threw his hand up, bracing himself against the headboard of the bed with one hand while the other reached to tease a g-spot he’d found right at the top of cleft between his ass cheeks, pressing in on it made Cobras eye roll up and his hips move faster and harder but then Cobras hand was stroking his own member where it was pressed between them and Beck moaned, he wasn’t one to be quiet or to bite back responses, no...he let his lovers know how much they pleased him, and Cobra seemed to like that, worked to draw sounds of pleasure from his new mate.

“Fuck...your...soul makes those sounds...fuuck...Gods you sound so fucking good in every way…” The poison slayer purred as he pounded into his mate and drank in all the sounds he made. Serious turn on for Cobra, having been born with sound magic, he loved hearing the sultry sounds a soul made while having sex, and very rarely was he treated to this…

Beck shoved against the headboard to drive himself into the next thrust and smirked a little inwardly when Cobra made some nice noises himself.

They writhed all over the bed, too lost in each other to pay any attention to the swaying of the ship.

It wasn’t until he was laying sprawled across Becks body again catching his breath that Cobra realized the ship had stilled and the steady roar of the engines fighting the storm had settled to a soft idle hum.

“Either we rocked the ship so hard now it’s stabilized to a new sort of balance...or we’ve fucking landed...finally.” Cobra commented and Beck let his magic drift, caught a bird flying near and used it’s eyes, he smiled. 

“We’ve docked, they’re securing the ship, we’re at the Capressa Skyport.” He said and Cobra pushed himself up enough to peer down at the lazy bi-colored eyes he knew he was really going to have a soft spot for.

“Bird eyes huh?” He smiled and Beck kissed his nose.

“Any creature of the land sea or sky, magical or non-magical.” He responded quietly and Cobra nodded, reaching out so Pearl could slither up his arm and smiled when the little Havati glided over his shoulder and down to Becks chest by Cobras face.

“I like animals…” He admitted. Children and animals, his soft spots. He didn’t kill either unless he had no choice.

“I run an animal sanctuary at White Sea, you’ll get to be around a lot of them.” Beck replied.

The idea actually appealed to the Poison slayer who looked thoughtfully at Beck while he stroked Pearls little wings.

“A Fox clan beast master mage...mated to a Poison Dragonslayer….what a pair we are.” He mused and Beck smiled.

“It’s a good match...I’ll make you happy my Dragon.” He vowed and Cobra smiled faintly, shifting his leg so his thigh slid against Becks. 

“You’re off to a great fucking start….”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Gods woman, I’m not even naked this time...we needed these groceries we have my whole family, every known Dragon Slayer and a few of your other guildmates all coming to this house. I couldn’t wait and fight with an SE car when the grocer was nice enough to let me order it all and pick it up in spite of the storm.” Zen chuckled, amused by Juvias red face as they moved around the kitchen putting the massive amount of food he’d picked up away.

The house was already well stocked, but he’d now filled the two extra refrigerators in the garage, the chest freezer and emptied the down stairs utility closet and converted it into a second pantry to hold everything. It had taken his limited requip storage and three trips to bring it all to the house.

The shirt he’d worn had of course been soaked through, so had the jacket, the smooth brown leather pants had held up well though so he still had those on since a simple wipe down with a towel had handled them. His soggy boots sat by the door and the wet shirt and jacket were in the wash.

Juvia had thrown herself into helping him prepare for everyone's arrival but even with the distraction, having a tall good looking man half naked to bump into while putting things away was flustering her.

Of course they already had another “guest”, glancing to the dinning nook off the kitchen she saw him shackled to a sturdy chair, a magic canceling gold collar encrusted with gems that Juvia had given Zen a wide eyed look over when he’d pulled it out locked around Oris’ neck.

“It was mine when I was a slave, the kings brother was my last owner while I was there, he uh...took pride in showing me off, had all my bonds cast in gold with gems set in them. I modified the ones for my ankles and wrists, kind of enjoyed watching the jeweler in White Sea remove the gems and melt the fucking things down.” He said, tapping the thick gold band around his bicep with its faintly glowing lacrima. “Had this made, since the gold was so magically infused already my brother Kaleb and the metal and gem mages at white sea were able to turn what had been a symbol of my slavery into something that gave me freedom. I kind of like the irony.”  
“This though.” He smirked as he locked the collar around the unconscious rock mages neck. “This I kept for moments like this.” He locked it in place and even Juvia could feel the mans magic plummet to nothing, the mans skin tone paling and a groan escaping him.

Now he sat looking ill and miserable tied to a chair while Zen and Juvia bustled about preparing for his family to arrive.

“We’ll just wait until Kaleb and Bickslow are here...I’m damn good at forcing people to tell me things, but them?” He’d smirked at the man “Well, we can just wait and see what a Seith mage and a Wizard Saint Mindbender can find out.”

The mans eyes had rounded then narrowed as he’d glared at the floor.

Zen glanced around the kitchen seeming satisfied. 

“Ok, I’m gonna rinse off and change, they should be arriving soon.I imagine Cris will just Lunar shift them here so they don’t have to handle the weather, knowing him he’ll drop em in the livingroom so maybe hang out in here so nobody appears on top of you.” He grinned, winking at her before heading upstairs.

She watched him go, blinking and nibbling her lip. He was a good man from what she’d seen so far, had an easy smile and moved with a graceful purpose that showed a lifetime of hard physical training for combat. 

They had spent a while last night talking after he’d returned with the rock mage, over dinner he’d asked her about herself and she’d been too shy to say much, so, he’d offered some of his own history to her in what she was sure was an effort to put her at ease.

She’d managed a few questions though. Like what he was studying at the University.

“Lacrima propulsion systems.” He’d replied and she’d stilled obvious in her amazement. That was a complex field.

He smiled, chuckling at her expression. “I love flight, and once I got home I wanted to know all I could about airships, their design, upkeep and all of it. I have a degree in that already and I’m licensed to pilot almost all the ships Bosco builds. Love the interceptors most...fast as hell.” He grinned at her and she’d smiled back, unable to resist his boyish enthusiasm.

“Your magic, you said you were an Archangel mage? Juvia has never heard of this type of magic.” She said, sipping at the hot tea he’d made for them after dinner.

“It’s lost magic, the last Archangel mage was a man named Galasfriel, he disappeared 800 some years ago after the Holy wars that separated Ishgar from Pangela and set most of the kingdoms. It’s a celestial type of magic, Archangels were created to be the warriors of the heavens, protectors of the celestial realms and to battle the forces of hell that came to the mortal plains preventing darkness from reaching the Celestial plains. Celestial mages hadn’t proven enough during the Holy wars, so the Archangels were created, we served the purposes I already listed and also protected celestial magic users.” He said and Juvias eyes rounded.

“How did they die out then? Juvias friend Lucy is a Celestial spirit mage, and Erza, another friend, she has a lover who is a celestial body mage, Juvia has seen Lucy struggle, many dark magic users have sought to use Lucy for vile reasons, was it that way with the Archangels? Did dark magic users wipe them out?” She asked.

“In a way yes, thing was, when the Celestial Spirit King created Archangel magic he had help from a the spirit Cassiopea, she built into it her compulsion magic, and Archangels were compelled to protect Celestial magic users. Also, so that thier magic would continue, they had a strong drive built into them, Archangels take a mate, you have Dragon slayer friends so you know how theirs work right?” He asked and Juvia nodded.

“Yes, Juvias closest friend is Gajeel, he is the Iron Dragon Slayer.” She said and Zen smiled.

“Good, it’s similar, Archangels mate with one person for life, the bond is soul deep and mating opens up a new level of magic, deepens the Archangels magic and also strengthens and expands their mates magic. Archangels also have hefty lifespans, Galasfriel was several hundred years old when he disappeared. The mage the Archangel mates with receives that agelessness. We can also be bound, taken, forced to serve like a Celestial Spirit because we’re technically a sort of hybrid between a Human Light and combat mage and a Celestial Spirit, our magic adapts to the person we are bound or mated to so we’re best suited to be their ultimate defender.” He said and Juvia blinked.

“But...do you get to choose? You get to say who can bind you to them...chose your mate?” She asked and there Zens easy smile fell and he shook his head, a lock of shiny mahogany hair falling over his shoulder free of the tie he had his hair tied back with.

“I think we were supposed to, but the compulsion is strong, I’ve felt it, been...taken advantage of because of it, Archangels died out because Celestial mages started hunting them, dark celestial mages would even forcefully bind as many Archangels as they could to them, would even suicide their Archangels forcing them into impossible fights for them so they could make space to bind others, they even killed other celestial mages so they could bind their mates to them, steal them, once bound...we become like a Celestial spirit to the mage, we are compelled to serve them. Now our magic is hereditary, and the children we have, in order to assure they are born with it, must be conceived with a celestial or holy magic user we are mated to, with someone we are bound to the rate of heredity plummets for the magic, Cassiopea wanted the magic to stay strong, and to assure it, it’s best if it breeds true, celestial or holy magic user mated to the Archangel directly, not just bound. Since the celestial magic users hunting them didn’t care about anything but power, they didn’t care if the Archangel mated with them. Mating IS to an extent, our choice, we can prevent ourselves from mating with someone, but we can’t prevent ourselves from being bound.” He explained and Juvia had been horrified, astounded. She had heard about the Celestial Spirit King through Lucy she knew rules and promises, vows were all incredibly important to the Celestials and Holy magic users, still.

“It’s like slavery...the magic makes you a slave…” She breathed, frowning and shaking her head, tears stinging her eyes, she hated the whole idea of it.

“I am no slave, I command my own destiny and am the master of my own will, granted...I needed help to assure that…” He tapped the gold band where it hugged his bicep “But I assure you Juvia, I am free. Celestial magic users, even Holy magic users don’t often sense me with this on, some powerful ones get suspicious, but even Dean Kalperden, the head of the Academe Celestine in Bosco, who runs the school that teaches Celestial and Holy magic of all varieties, even HE can’t force me to do anything against my will since I’ve had this. I’ve got more than just this one too.” He smirked, tapping the ruby in his right ear then the gold hoop through his left and even holding up his right hand showing her a fine gold band around his middle finger.

“All of those?’ She asked and he nodded.

“All of them protect me, alert me when celestial or holy magic is being used or present near me...it’s part of what led me to you.” He admitted and she blinked at him.

“But Juvia is a water mage.” She frowned and Zen nodded, smiling. 

“Uh huh, so is my little sister, but like her, somewhere along the way, you’ve used your magic as a counterbalance for darker magic. In my sisters case, Xally used hers training with Kaleb and my brother Vander, Vander is a shadowquip, handles some hefty specialized shadow magic and travels voids, Xally worked with him and also with Kaleb, who has Immaculate light all through his body, running in his blood, Xallys work between those two, and all the healing she does, helping people, battling sickness, poisons, death, it’s infused her magic with purity and light through necessity, from what I’ve learned, it’s not uncommon for water mages to edge into holy magic through purity use or healing, or...in you...I sense you’ve worked with...balancing some sort of dark magic…” He tilted his head, amethyst eyes thoughtful and Juvia considered what he’d said.

“Juvia has not used dark magics...she was in a guild with many dark magic users but did not work with dark magics, she has kept hers...pure…” She blinked and Zen smirked.

“Yep, and in working to keep light in yourself and your magic…” He trailed off and she smiled back at him.

“I have a very strong sense for light and dark magic use, the intent behind use, if someone is dark, doesn’t just use dark magic but really embraces where it comes from, I know, and on the opposite side of that, if someone is light, has edged into holy or celestial magic because they have embraced and fought for light, I know. You, beautiful lady, have fought and sacrificed for the light in you.” He said, standing and starting to gather their dishes, he smiled, enjoying Juvias blush, she was such a pretty thing, odd and unique and he did feel light, cherished and protected by her, within her, to him, it was the finest kind there was.

They had kept chatting as they washed the dishes and Zen had put them away, settled the still unconscious Rock mage for the night and they had passed another night under the raging storm outside.

Now it was nearing lunch time and she was sitting on a barstool in the kitchen when a flash of silver light suddenly saw the livingroom fill with people.

Juvia jumped to her feet the moment she saw long black hair and a black duster coat with a steel studded collar. Running around the counter she threw herself into Gajeel and the big man chuckled, hugging her to him.

“Shit Juve, miss me?” He asked and she hugged him harder before slapping his back and turning to hug Lucy. 

“Juvia badly missed her friends.” She admitted as Lucy grinned at her.

“We were really happy to hear you were here Juvia, it’s so good to see you!” Lucy said brightly and Juvis pulled back grinning at her friends then her eyes narrowed as she saw the dark dragon on the right side of Lucys neck, snapping her eyes to Gajeel she saw on his a golden dragon and a dark blue one, looking back at Lucy she blinked, seeing the dark blue dragon on the left side of Lucys neck.

“I...who...who have you mated with??” She demanded, knowing those marks were mating marks but baffled at the fact there were two on her friends.

Gajeel cupped her chin and turned her head to look up into amused dark blue eyes, a tall handsome man standing behind Lucy. With his other hand Gajeel reached up and pulled the man to him, kissing him then when he pulled back, bent and kissed Lucys shoulder.

Juvias eyes turned into saucers as realization dawned. 

“TWO? You have TWO mates??!! And...Gajeel is mated to Lucy??!!” She breathed.

A hand patted her shoulder and she jerked her head to see Cobra smirking at her.

“Don’t blow a gasket Rainwoman, most of us have accepted and taken mates on this mission, even Wendy.” He nodded past him and Juvia looked to Wendy, found the young woman grinning at her leaning back against a tall man with wavy black hair that had red streaks in it, amused deep red eyes on Juvia, his arms wrapped around Wendy, Wendys hands holding his arms she turned her head and the man pressed a heated kiss to Wendys mouth before nuzzling her and letting her go to move to hug Juvia.

“This is Vander Juvia...my mate.” She said and Juvia was stunned, amazed, the man was clad all in tight black leather, no trace of boyishness around him at all, he was sexy, radiated a sensuality that Juvia never would have imagined Wendy would have had in association with her… yet right there running down the mans left arm, was a white dragon in the deeply tanned skin, Wendys sky dragon mark. He really was her mate.

“Nice to meet you, damn...I am so digging blue hair these days…” He smirked and Wendy rolled her eyes.

“Let me introduce you to everyone Juvia.” Lucy said then, pointedly smacking Vanders arm before reaching back to cup the cheek of the man standing behind her.

“This is Cristoff Pradesh, Lunar Dragon Slayer, and, Gajeel and I’s mate.” She said and Juvia smiled at the man.

“Also Zens younger brother. It’s nice to meet you Juvia.” Cristoff said lightly.

Lucy turned to face the rest and Juvias eyes widened.

“Sting and Rogue you know, Ambassador Farron Pradesh..” Lucy smiled as Farron bent and kissed Juvias cheek, smiling at her, typical Boscan greeting, and Lucy was laughing inside at Juvias reaction, at least he hadn’t kissed her on the mouth which was the NORMAL way Boscans greeted friends. No, the smiling Guildmaster did that a moment later when Lucy introduced him.

“This is Kaleb Pradesh, Guildmaster of White Sea.” Lucy said and Kaleb had smiled, bent and placed a soft chaste kiss on Juvias slack lips, moving off toward the kitchen seeming completely unaware that the woman had made a squeaking noise and turned deep red.

“Oi! Come on guys, you know she’s not Boscan, fucking breaking my damn mage.” Laxus growled, he smacked Farron since he was still pointedly avoiding any sort of contact with Kaleb.

“Good to see you Juvia, shit I hope there’s beer in the fridge…” Her guildmaster growled.

“There is, fridge in the garage is full of beer and wine.” Came her hosts voice, Zen came down the steps, hair pulled back this time braided loose down his back, faded jeans on and a dark gray silk shirt not yet buttoned on, though he was fastening buttons as he came down the stairs.

Farron was there, embracing him as soon as he reached the floor. Laxus moved past the two, patting Zens shoulder as he headed to the door to the garage to get the beer he wanted.

“Bring in a case Boss!” Bickslow called and Laxus waved a hand acknowledging him.

“Who…” Lucy breathed, eyes wide and Juvia smiled, it was Lucys turn to be floored by a gorgeous man, though considering she had just arrived in a large group of them it said something Zen still had an impact.

“My older brother Zen, I told you about him, Archangel mage.” Cristoff said, eyes intent on Zen who was busy hugging Kaleb.

“I can sense it...it’s a draw but not like you were saying…” Lucy said quietly. Cristoff had warned her about Zen, he and Kaleb filling her in on the rare mage and the painful compulsions his magic created.

“Well, you’re mated, to two Dragon Slayers, that probably helps mitigate his draw.” Cristoff said thoughtfully.

“That and I’m sexier.” Gajeel smirked, kissing Lucys neck before pushing past his mates to intercept Laxus as he returned with a case of beer.

Lucy giggled, looking back at Juvia then nodding toward Cobra, who was running a hand through his mates long hair.

“Juvia, this is Beck, Beck, this is our friend Juvia. Beck is now Cobras mate.” Lucy said brightly, a hint of pride in her voice. With each mating her Tatsu grew stronger, more solid, felt more and more like a family. She leaned into Cristoff as Juvia greeted Beck and the tall Beast Master bent and kissed her cheek, taking Farrons lead instead of Kalebs based on the reaction he’d seen from Juvia earlier.

“You know Mest, this is Emzadi, Cristoffs sister, the Solar Dragonslayer..” Lucy was saying and Mest grinned, wrapping an arm around Juvia and hugging her.

“And, I am very proud to say my sorry ass is her mate.” The former Rune Knight said brightly and Emzadi laughed.

“I do love him, it is good to meet you Juvia, my sister is a water mage, you have a similar bright and beautiful feel to you.” Emzadi said and Juvia smiled, she’d really never had so many people tell her she was light or bright or beautiful before. Zen seemed to do it and apparently, his family shared his opinion.

Her smile faltered a little though seeing Gray and Natsu. 

“Hi Juves! It’s awesome you’re down here, hey did you guys have any food? We didn’t get lunch.” Natsu said and Lucy rolled her eyes while Juvia smiled and giggled. She may have had her heartbroken over Gray, but she had never blamed Natsu for it.

They all headed for the kitchen then, their unwilling “guest” under scrutiny, he absolutely blanched when Kaleb walked up and stood over him, lavender eyes narrowing and suddenly lighting up.

The man tensed, eyes rolling back in his head.

“I was gonna offer to put a truth spell on him.” Zen commented, leaning on the kitchen counter munching a celery stick while the others grabbed various things off the two trays of food he and Juvia had pulled out.

“This should be faster, Kaleb can pull out just about anything in the man, and he and Mest have been working together, this is a good opportunity for Mest to start using his memory magic too…” Farron said quietly, watching Mest focusing standing beside Kaleb.

Emzadi stood near her mate, intent on how he felt, his memory magic had been unstable...badly so when they had mated, the influx of her strength, along with how much becoming her mate had grounded him had helped, but Kalebs guidance and help had Mest able to use the magic again, though this was the first time he was using it on an unwilling dark mage since the war.

She saw Kaleb reach a hand out and touch Mests shoulder, felt her mate pull back some of the magic he was using, something must have happened...she’d felt a moment of alarm in Mest but Kaleb was there and it passed, Mest surging forward again.

When they were done the rock mage passed out, sagging limp in the chair and Cobra wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah...Mest and Kaleb get to clean that up, you guys made the ashole piss himself.” He growled and Kaleb smirked, turning glowing eyes on the Poison slayer.

“Doesn’t take much…” He said darkly, but he helped Mest remove the man from the chair and Juvia stepped forward. “Juvia can do it quickly..” She said and with the snap of her fingers the man was suddenly soaked, the chair, the floor beneath him, everything had water moving over it.

“I’ll be happy to dry him right the fuck out…” Emzadi said with a smile and as Juvia made most of the water flow out the window Zen opened Emzadi flicked her wrist a small magic circle swirling over the man and his clothes started steaming for a moment, seconds later he was dry.

“He still stinks.” Cobra observed.

Cristoff stepped up “You got all we need?” He asked Kaleb and Mest who both nodded.

“I wiped his memory of us, of everything from the point Zen knocked him out south of here.” Mest said.

“Take him to the authorities Cris then come back and we’ll discuss what Mest and I pulled out of him over lunch. I need to make a few calls…Laxus, could I speak with you?” Kaleb asked looking seriously at Laxus who nodded, following the other Guildmaster from the room into the study off the kitchen. Kaleb shut the door and Laxus saw runes flare.

“You’ve been targeted, all of the slayers have, Nightmare knows about the mission, knows about the nests, they’re trying to intercept us.” Kaleb said and Laxus frowned.

“Security on the ship…” He said and Kaleb nodded, com lacrima already lighting up.

“Captain, there are dark mages planning to steal aboard the Eclipse, I’m going to send people to assist in guarding it, the storm was used to force us to land for this.” He said darkly and the captain bowed. 

“We’re all still aboard sir, we’ll activate all of the ships defenses and await back up.” The captain replied and Kaleb nodded, turning his attention back to Laxus as he sat on the edge of the desk.

“Nightmares new Guildmaster, the one who took over after the war…” He said and Laxus frowned, they had been trying to find out who it was, hell everyone had been, the Fioran Rune Knights were about beside themselves with the Magic Council trying to figure out the mans identity but like it had been with Nightmare before, the information just wasn’t coming out and with the clean up after the war still going on it was hard to devote resources to that.

“Yeah, you know who he is?” He demanded, impatient and not liking Kalebs look.

Kaleb narrowed his eyes on Laxus, the mage they had just taken memories from had met the new Guildmaster, and had heard his name spoken...it had shocked the hell out of Kaleb, and he knew Laxus wasn’t likely to find it easy to believe. So...instead of telling him, he pushed Laxus with his magic feeling the instant blocking and push back.

“Let me in Laxus, you’ll have to see this to fucking believe it.” He said firmly and Laxus grit his teeth, the last thing he wanted was to give Kaleb access to his head, way too much going on right now he did NOT want the man to know.

“I’m not kidding.” Kaleb said firmly and Laxus sighed, relaxing his resistance and suddenly a brief memory snapped into his head. The rock mage, Oris, sitting in a large group of other small dark guild leaders. They were in a large meeting room with a huge conference table, men were laughing, there were some slaves, bound, naked...being “enjoyed” and Laxus felt Oris’ revulsion at the whole thing, the man wanted his guild to grow, wanted wealth and power, but he wasn’t big on rape, didn’t like it, wasn’t against selling slaves, he just prefered dealing in artifacts, money, blackmail and the like, called himself a clean criminal...whatever the fuck that was he believed himself better than most of the others there that were very much enjoying the slaves.

Laxus recoiled a little seeing the redhead, Flare, among those being passed around and abused.

“Gentleman, allow me to introduce the Master of the new Nightmare!” Oris eyes went to a purple skined blonde Laxus recognized and his stomach turned as he watched the man walk out he knew far too well.

“Ivan Dreyar.”

He shoved Kaleb out of his head, struggling to keep himself from losing the beer and snacks he’d just consumed. He jerked back when Kaleb was suddenly right in front of him and lost his balance, the Wizard saint grabbing his arm to keep him from falling and the jolt this time of their magic colliding pulsed through him, adding to his disorientation.

“Let me GO!” He snarled, swinging wildly and Kaleb released him, dodging his swing and backpedaling to grip the desk, eyes wide, this time...he’d felt that pulse of magic and Laxus saw that and felt even worse but that mess wasn’t the big one right now.

“This is...it’s my fucking father! SHIT!” He snarled, leaning on a bookcase breathing hard.

Kaleb remained still...he wasn’t sure if the pulse of magic was from the shock Laxus had just taken seeing his father was the new leader of Nightmare or if it was something else, really, at the moment, he wasn’t concerned so much with that as he was how hard Laxus was taking the news but he’d known Laxus shouldn’t confront this in front of everyone else, so he’d pulled him into the study so he could adjust before everyone was made aware.

“God...I fucking HATE that man...he’s made my life miserable every time he’s been in it...shit...no wonder Fairy Tails been getting so much shit from Nightmare mages…” He growled.

Kaleb had taken measures to assure Fairy Tail would be well defended during this mission, with their master away he’d known they would need it even with Gildarts there so he had almost 50 of his own people in or around Magnolia keeping an eye on things, had pulled in favors, spent hundreds of thousands of his own money to make sure Fairy Tail was well defended, he’d figured it was the right thing to do since Laxus was going to be away for a while and...after a while, he’d seen this as him testing out the waters for a closer relationship between Fairy Tail and White Sea.

“I’m sorry...I know you have a terrible relationship with your father...this is, really shitty news for you, it’s why I wanted you to hear it in here away from everyone else...so you could get a grip on it before we start discussing this with the rest of the group.” Kaleb said quietly.

Laxus met concerned lavender eyes, no pity, which was a good thing because that would have pissed him off, just concern and this...warmth that made him feel both better and uncomfortable at the same time.

“Thanks...yeah, shitty fucking news alright...shit...Ivan is an evil sick twisted asshole...he’s sadistic, and obsessed with power, he’s always been both proud of and disappointed with his own magic and was deeply disappointed in me until he stuck the lacrima in me...then, once I started getting strong, he just wanted control of me, wanted to use me like some sort of fucking weapon...treated me like...like...a berserker or some shit.” He spat, dropping into the chair facing where Kaleb leaned on the edge of the desk.

Laxus ran a hand through his hair and met Kalebs eyes again “If he’s got control of Nightmare...that guild is more dangerous than it has ever been before…” He said quietly.

Kaleb nodded “And we’ll handle him, he’s after the eggs, after the Dragonslayers, likely you most of all, I think we should pull in my brother Zen, your mage Juvia, more mages not affected by the nests would be wise.” He said and Laxus nodded. 

“Juvias strong, I would pull a couple more but Fairy Tail needs protection, more than ever now. Soon as we discuss this with the team out there I need to call Erza and Gildarts and warn them...get ahold of Gramps and let him know too.” He said.

“Mest is calling the council in Fiore as we speak...Cristoff is on his way back, Oris is in custody now.” Kaleb reported, clearly carrying on more than one conversation, a skill Laxus had always been amazed by.

“You ok to go tell the others?” Kaleb asked and Laxus smiled ruefully

“Yeah...thanks...for pulling me aside...giving me a heads up ya know…” He said gruffly.

Kaleb smiled “I’ve got your back Laxus, I’ve known you for a long time...you saw my brother through some of the hardest times of his life...our family can never repay that, but I won’t stop trying.”

Laxus snorted “I still babysit Bixys wild ass too, I should fucking charge your father.” He said standing and Kaleb laughed.

“I have to handle Vander so I understand.” He said.

“Fuck Vander, try Natsu...at least Vander keeps his fucking to people, Natsu blows up towns.” Laxus said and Kaleb shook his head.

“Ever tried to talk a neighboring country into the merits of having a hole burned through a mountain? Emzadi did that...to the Estaflight mountain on the border of Stella.” Kaleb said.

“Yeah? Did you know Mt. Hakobe used to be 300 feet taller than it is now? Natsu forced Fiore to change it’s geography information.” Laxus returned.

Kaleb laughed again, opening the door so Laxus could step through back to the kitchen just as Cristoff appeared. Lucy Emzadi and Juvia were setting food out on the table and everyone gathered around...they had a lot to discuss...


	20. Chapter 20

Jent and his men had been re-routed to assist in getting aboard the Boscan gunship that Nightmare had managed to force to land with the storm raging for several hundred miles in all directions, courtesy of about 30 pretty potent water and wind mages they had on one of the small islands just off the shore of Minstrel.

It shouldn’t have been overly hard, he had a shadow mage of some decent talent in his group, could have sent the man in to snoop around. The whole objective was to see if there were dragon eggs on the ship and kidnap a dragonslayer. The first any half decent mage capable of subverting security features could have done, the second...well..it depended on the slayer.

Now Jent wasn’t stupid, he’d been in Nightmare long enough and had survived for a reason. He knew their new master wanted the lightning mage, had issued orders that one was preffered, but he also knew Laxus Dreyar was insanely powerful, kidnapping him wouldn’t just be difficult, it was likely suicide.

So, he wasn’t going to pinch him a lightning slayer, nope, he wanted one of the others. Black Steel Gajeel was NOT on the list, neither was Cobra of the Oracion Seis, because Jent wasn’t fucking stupid. Emzadi would had a reputation for vaporizing enemies before they could touch her, also...not on his list. No, he wanted one of the others. Sting, Rogue, Wendy, possibly the black haired Boscan though the way that man was built he was thinking about it…

On the one hand? Pergrand would pay a shit ton for a man like that black haired slayer, the King himself might pony up jewel for a prize like that, they could have a regular bidding war between Pergrand and Joya for a treat like that. On the other...the man looked like he could bend a flagpole into a bow, bigger and more muscular than Sting or Rogue and decidedly more so than the pretty little blue haired woman.

So he briefed his men, told them to catch one of those three, he didn’t care which, any one of them would be fine, hell all three and the new boss might just favor them for five minutes, smirking when he remembered something he looked at them again.

“And any of their mates...so any of these…” He said smirking at his men as they handed around the pictures their spies had gotten. “These are just party favors boys, don’t bother with them if they’re trouble, we need a slayer, but if you can snag any of them, do it.” 

“What if they’re not on the ship? They might have gotten off ya know?” One of the men asked and Jent shrugged. 

“Then we just search for eggs, Fuck knows where in the city they could have gone if they left the ship and I ain’t playin around in the hurricane Null has goin.” Jent responded. Theirs wasn’t the only group sent, he knew that, and his team was, after they were done here, to try and recover Oris and find out who the winged mage was, but that would wait until the ship was searched, because the mages were tiring that were maintaining the storm.

They headed for the port and had just found out which dock the ship they wanted was at when an explosion shook the ground. 

Staggering Jent looked up wide eyed, seeing a couple of mages flying backward off the platform a few hundred feet up, screaming, one decidedly a Nightmare mage judging by their clothes, the other a woman with long golden hair that was still lobbing golden balls of energy at the screaming mage she was falling to her death with.

Falling...until something dark shot down, like an extension of the churning black clouds and Jent finally saw it...a mage with long black wings, he swooped in, caught the blond but left the Nightmare mage to his fate, vanishing back up to the platform as a pillar of light so intense his vision whited out flared from the platform and a moment later something smoldering, hissing and popping that had...once been human...hit the ground not ten feet from where he and his men were standing stunned.

“Ok...I know the winged guy is with the mages on the fucking ship, lets get the fuck out of here, let the damned idiots fight those fuckers, we’ll get Oris while there’s all this fighting going on” He growled and his men nodded eagerly, running after their leader.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy was set back on her feet, Zen sliding to a stop some 20 feet beyond her, using a dark mage as brakes that he then elbowed in the face, when the man bent over the big mages knee added to his injuries and when he staggered back a black wing tripped him and sent him screaming off the platform while twin swords re-quipped into Zens hands and he rushed another pair of mages.

Lucy smirked, focusing on her own targets, seeing Cristoff teleporting well away from the platform only to release the mage he’d grabbed and teleport back, his massive broadsword glinting in the lights of the sky port even as his matte black armor reflected nothing, he and Gajeel were mowing down mages left and right.

They had received a call from the captain of the Eclipse that the ship was under attack and Cristoff had brought them to it, Laxus was using the power of the storm, bringing lightning down on the mages, he and Emzadi both terrifying in their effectiveness.

Vander too was nightmarish, fast, deadly, efficient, he killed faster than all of them combined and she watched as Presca surged power into Vanders movements that he drained from the other mages, it was no wonder the two were sent to the missions they were, working together they were terrifying, and she saw Wendy with Presca, sending her support magic, the speed and strength enhancements into her mate, into Gajeel and Mest and they fought.

It took a few moments, but Lucy saw when Kaleb joined the fight. He and Farron with Cobra and Beck had gone into the ship to assure it was not compromised, and when Kaleb drew close, Lucy watched mages scream and drop weapons, break spell casts and go down, blood pouring from their noses ears and eyes before they collapsed and laid motionless, that or they turned on their fellows, started mowing down their own… she felt the shuddering surge of immense magic power and when Kaleb finally emerged and started coming down the ramp from the ships door mages stopped fighting and ran and those that didn’t...didn’t live long.

Where is Laxus??!! The worry in Kalebs voice in her head had her heart almost stopping in her chest, she’d failed to notice that lightning hadn’t flashed in a while...so busy with her own fighting…

She looked where Laxus had been and he wasn’t there, her eyes searched and then finally her magic reached but she couldn’t find him and panic swelled up inside of her.

“LAXUS!!” She screamed and her mates both started looking, abandoning the screaming writhing mages as Kalebs magic flowed over the platform and leveled every single one of the enemy mages.

Emzadi curled her lip, baring her teeth, her eyes flashing and a spell spilling from her lips that ripped through the clouds and blasted a hole in the storm, flooding the entire city of Capressa with blinding sunlight for several minutes, orange eyes searched but found no trace of the lightning mage and she saw her older brother running down the ramp, white cloak and long hair flaring out dramatically until he came to the end of the platform itself, glaring out over the city of Capressa, Lavender eyes glowing brightly, magic surging out as he reached desperately for the mind of the Lightning slayer.

He cursed “He must be unconscious...i’d fucking pick him up especially if he was pissed off...FUCK!” Kaleb whirled, grabbing up a panting whimpering Nightmare mage, lifting the man by his throat and everyone staggered as the Wizard Saints magic surged and created a pressure field that took them all to their knees.

The man he held just gaped in a silent scream, eyes hazing white, blood flowing from his nose, ears, eyes, body convulsing until Kaleb finally snarled in frustration and flung the body off the platform, then roared, holding out a hand and Lucy watched in stunned horror as blinding white light surged through the floating man and in and instant his skin glowing as the light consumed him..he exploded in a flash of blinding white light as Kaleb turned from the edge and his glowing Lavender eyes started going over the downed Nightmare mages, seeking anyone still breathing.

“Kaleb...kaleb stop!” Bickslow shouted but his brother ignored him, starting toward a terrified man who was trying to scramble away on a broken leg only to still and whirl, an arm snapping out and they heard a scream then Lucy watched as a shadow mage was torn from the shadows to hover about 15 feet in the air in front of Kaleb.

“WHERE?!” The Wizard Saint demanded and the man whimpered, writhing in agony as lights started surging under his skin, forcing him to bleed his shadows out..skin ripping in places to release his dark magic as the light chased it from him.

“Tell me WHERE he is and I will stop!” Kaleb snarled.

“Ma...Master Ivan...teleport lacrima...placed it on him...teleported him...to..the master…” The man ground out and Lucys breathe stuttered realizing the man wasn’t willingly speaking...Kaleb was ripping this out of him…

The man was released and fell to the deck with a thud, Kaleb turning on his heel, seeming immune to the raging storm but then he turned those glowing eyes toward the sea side of the platform and moments later, his magic still surging at terrifying levels, the storm abruptly stopped, the clouds breaking up above them and Kalebs eyes returned to normal, though they had not lost their grim determination.

Farron was there, running down the ramp, pale blue eyes taking in the scene on the platform then turning in amazement to his brother.

“Kaleb…” He breathed. 

“They took Laxus...tell the authorities there are 14 near dead mages on an island about 6 miles offshore to the southwest, those mages created the fucking storm...We have to find him…” He shuddered, a wave of pain washing over him and Lucy blinked, gripping Cristoffs arm, her magic was that of a Dragon Queen now...she knew because Tapangai guided her, that the hearts of her family were something she knew, her kin...she could see their mates, she had known Becks was Cobras the second she’d seen him, there was this odd extension to that too, family of her family she could also use the skill in to a lesser degree, Mira would have sold one of her demon souls for the ability, Lucy would have it until all of her Dragons had their mates…

She knew of all her dragons, Laxus was fighting what his dragon wanted the hardest, it had made it near impossible for her to try to see who was meant for him, the images of people that were his potential mates…

Kaleb was not a Dragonslayer, not one of her dragons, but he was the brother of two of them and brother to Wendys mate, so she had a distinct connection with him,,,for a second, as he had been tearing that last mage apart, she had seen something but wasn’t sure what it was exactly. She liked though that he was acting in defense of her tatsu, stepping up in deadly retribution when one of her dragons was threatened.

She keenly felt Laxus’ absence, it caused a near panic in her, One her mates seemed to sense since they came to her, Cristoff sliding a hand into her hair and rubbing the back of her neck soothingly, Gajeel threading his fingers with hers.

“We have to get him back…” Gajeel rumbled.

“We will.” Kaleb growled in response and Lucy smiled, meeting the Wizard Saints dangerous eyes. 

“Then lets get going before they get comfortable thinking they’ve won….” She said in a low voice that carried the same dark edge that Kalebs had.

Kaleb snapped his head upward, eyes on the brightening sky and a smile lit his face as dark wings brought his brother down.

“Ok, so...lacrima did a trackable jump, Presca! Get your ass over here and start tracking Laxus, Zen, go remove the Saberfox from the Eclipse, you’re piloting and we’re in the air in 10 minutes. Vander, help him.” Kaleb snapped and everyone was suddenly in motion, Lucy calling Virgo out.

“Virgo, I need you to gather basics for everyone and get them from our quarters on the Eclipse into the Saberfox fast, ok?” She said as soon as the pink haired maid appeared.

“Yes Princess.” Virgo bowed, vanishing as Presca was walking to the point where Laxus had been teleported.

“Beck! Come here, help me out…” He called and the beastmaster stepped out of his mates arms to move to the energy mage, both men going over the area carefully, Beck lifting a hand to the sky and Lucy jumped in surprise when a large bird flew down and landed on Becks fist, he turned glowing bi-colored eyes to the bird and met its gaze for a few seconds before the bird raised its wings again and flew into the sky.

“Got em...Kaleb, put what I see into Beck so he can relay it to his minions please.” Presca said, steel eyes glowing then, looking Southeast.

A moment later Beck winced and gave Kaleb a sharp look but stood, glowing eyes on the sky as a flock of sparrows shot past them heading southeast.

“They’ll make good time, they’ve been holed up under this platform through the storm so they’re well rested.” Beck said as Kaleb nodded. There was a shifting of pressure and wind blew over them as the Saberfox came around and hovered just off the platform, it’s side access door sliding open and Vander appearing.

Wendy turned and ran, jumping the short distance from the platform into her mates arms and he grinned at her, kissing her soundly before setting her on her feet and turning challenging dark red eyes to all the others.

“Well...let's get going! Thunderbutt has a hell of a head start!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Laxus fought for consciousness, he had no idea when he’d lost it in the first place but he knew it was alluding him. Were it not for the ache in his chest, the empty pain that pulled hard at him, drove him to want...no...need to get up, get moving...he probably wouldn’t have fought so hard.

His dragon though was frantic...angry, desperate to get away from wherever he was because it knew and through it so did Laxus, they were too far from their Queen, too far from...the mate it wanted.

He had to fight this, had to get up, he felt an urgency, a need to get to and protect his...his….Tatsu...his Queen, Lucy, she was a fresh new queen, she didn’t need him fucking up and getting himself in trouble, hell that had always been her or her teams role in things never his! 

Slowly he forced his senses to check in and finally he could hear, smell, and didn’t like it...not at all. The smell was...antiseptic...too much so, like a clinic or hospital, and the sounds...something scratching...a pen on paper…

He cracked an eye open managing not to wince at the light.

Before his stood a tall lithe young man with wavy black hair trimmed in layers, the back of it curling around the collar of a white lab coat. Deep emerald green eyes were moving over the clipboard he held and he was writing notes.

“How old is he?” He asked and Laxus fought not to react violently when he heard an all too familiar voice reply.

“26, last time I had a look at his bio in sorcerers weekly they listed him as 6’4” 224lbs and Fiores most eligible bachelor mage, though he has yet to take a damn mate, I’ve been watching, waiting for him to do it too.” Ivan Dreyar replied...there was nobody Laxus hated as much as he hated this man…

“Given the ratio of male to female in Draconic society, most males have male mates.” The green eyed man said calmly.

“Fuck that, he’s giving me children, strong Dragonslayer children!” Ivan snarled. The green eyed man was unaffected, looking at Ivan blandly.

“He’s actually more likely to produce strong slayer children with a male mate, especially if his mate is as powerful or more powerful than he is. When two males mate, when the alpha between them brings in a female, they both breed with her and the draconic magic suppresses the female contribution to the DNA of the child conceived, there is a 100% chance offspring born that way will be Dragonslayers, versus only an 80% chance with a non-slayer female mate. Considering at present there are only two female slayers known to exist, Wendy Marvel the Sky Dragon Slayer and Emzadi Pradesh the Solar Dragon Slayer, to serve your goals you should be hoping he takes a male mate.” The man said.

Ivan stalked into Laxus slit-eyed view finally, glaring at him. “I know he fucks a lot of women, he’s been a serious playboy since he was 16, I’ve never received any intelligence that indicated he might be bi-sexual...is there a way to encourage that? Make him want men? I want him to produce the most powerful offspring possible, that’s the important thing.” He demanded. He didn’t really give a shit who his worthless son fucked as long as it resulted in powerful progeny, he knew Laxus had strength, and lacrima had made it all surface and turned his son into what Ivan had always known he would produce, a son of immense power, the trouble was he’d mishandled him in his enthusiasm and his damned father had turned the boy into an emotional goody goody, so, Ivan would try again, and using his own genetics via the only child he had ever created with his beloved wife? Perfect.

“Dragon magic in relation to mating is powerful, regardless of his preferences he’ll be drawn to the soul that best compliments his own, someone who is strong where he falters, weak where he is strong, the Draconic magic seeks to balance both beings when it brings mates together. It’s why Dragons have such immense magic, they are created through balanced exchanges.” Nuryev said in a cool tone.

“Can he reproduce without his mate?” Ivan demanded.

“He can, but the rate of recreating his level of power and magic would be the same as with a non-magic user breeding a non-magic user and producing a magic using child. Less than.002 percent. All Dragon slayers are immensely more fertile and powerfully likely to reproduce their levels of magic with their mates. In the research done back when Dragon Slayers were far more plentiful,their balanced magic with their mate actually ensured that not only would they reproduce Dragon magic in the offspring, it would be stronger than theirs in general because it was created through balance. Imagine sir, two powerful males breeding the same female, their seed magically enhanced to negate her dna and overwrite it with theirs using a combined power of the two males, their magics balanced and unified in the conception of offspring, procreating that way there is also a 98% chance of producing multiples, twins, triplets would not just be possible but probable.” Nuryev explained.

“You’re not fucking breeding me you sick fuck.” Laxus growled and Ivan smiled, head snapping toward Laxus who was no longer going to sit there pretending to still be out. No, he’d heard enough.

So this was why his old man wanted him so bad? Why there had been a few botched attempts at kidnapping him over the last year...If he had hated his father before, now he loathed him on a level special for the man.

“Still a defiant disrespectful brat. That’s no way to speak to your father.” Ivan chuckled.

“You’re no Father, you never were.” Laxus sneered glaring hatefully at the man.

Ivan glared back, he hated that his son had his late wifes stormy blue eyes...he’d always loved them, he’d loved every inch of her, every single thing about her, from her golden hair to those beautiful rainy day blue eyes of hers. It was good the lacrima had made his son grow into such a beast of a man, so muscular and tall, when he’d been slender and frail he’d looked too much like his mother for Ivan not to feel bad about the things he’d had to do to make the boy strong. Now...now Laxus was just a tool, he’d get the progeny he wanted, that he’d always deserved, he’d just do it using his son.

It was a plan he’d been working on since his own father had driven him out of Fairy Tail. He’d tried siring other offspring, he had only gotten a couple daughters and both usually failed him.

The dark one she was nothing but a terrible disappointment, a mediocre toxins mage. He’d had her educated in alchemy to help her enhance her skills and when that hadn’t produced what he wanted he’d handed her over to the Joyan Succubi Clan Rudelphi under Warqueen Sydelle hoping that would finally get the girl some strength but she was 17 now and still nowhere near as powerful as her half brother...she would be helping though, useful in his plans for his son now that he had him.

The other one, that even he found a little creepy but in a very good way...well...she was busy doing some things for him, he sincerely hoped she didn’t fail too, she tended to disappoint him less than her dark sister, but neither was even close to what he wanted. No...he needed to keep trying, and using his son was the best plan he had. Only Laxus carried his wifes contribution, and he was absolutely determined he would see glory come from her.

“I’m going to prove you wrong my son, show you what a loving father I am, have you any inkling as to who your mate may be?” Ivan asked, moving closer to Laxus who instantly tried to tap his magic only to find it out of his reach, no wonder he’d struggled to wake...he was in some hefty ass suppression and cancellation manacles, quick glances showed he was, in fact, strapped to some sort of semi-reclined platform with manacles 2-3 inches thick that glowed with a sickly yellow hue on his wrists and ankles.

He smirked faintly, trying to hide the alarm he felt finding himself this way, instead embracing the sheer hatred and fury he also felt and grabbing hold of his dragons desire to destroy the enemies before him. Embracing his dragon though had the unwanted side effect of it also rising in protective fury at his mate being mentioned and an image of lavender eyes came to him he was quick to shove aside.

“Probably some big titted Encan sex kitten with blue eyes.” He sneered.

“No...I don’t think so…” Ivan narrowed his eyes on his son, the facade was a damn good one, he’d give his son that, but there had been that moment as his sons face morphed into pure hateful anger where a soft flicker of worry touched his eyes, had Ivan not become so good at watching for emotional cracks in people seeking weaknesses he might have missed it but he was certain and waved a hand toward the mage standing at the door.

They nodded and opened the door, stepping outside for a few moments. Ivan smiled at Laxus.

“I think you have an idea...and I have ways of finding out. You know you aren’t an only child, you have a half sister and I think it’s time you met her…” He said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cool coffee colored eyes flicked up from the L-tablet in a black gloved hand. The spare hand reached up to push back dark near black brown hair that fell in thick waves around her shoulders. The mage only had to nod and she pushed up from her chair.

She let her dark red cloak fall around to mostly hide her slender frame and followed the mage without question. When one of her fathers dogs came to fetch her she knew better than to ask why.

When she entered the lab she kept her shock from showing in any way, keeping her face utterly devoid of reaction or emotion in well practiced precision under her fathers dark gaze.

“Ophelia, come meet your older brother. Laxus, this is your younger sister, Ophelia Dreyar, one of two sisters you have from a rather bothersome Pergrandian sister to King Karadin I took off his hands years ago, of course she’s no longer with us, I did have a very serious contract with Karadin about her and had no options about her fate, but I did get Ophelia and her sister Nessa before I had to follow through. Not as good a return on my time and effort as I’d hoped for from that arrangement, Ophelia and Nessa are both not as worthy as you, but then, your mother was the finest woman I’ve ever known so it shouldn’t have surprised me children not born by her would not be as fine.” Ivan said, reaching and running a lock of Ophelias shiny dark hair through his fingers. She was slender, beautiful, but the icy detachment in those dark eyes was frightening.

He couldn’t help but think, had his Grandfather not been there...he might have those same haunted icy eyes himself, he damn near had turned out dark as hell even with his Grandfathers help. There was a level of hate and resentment there though that he sensed from the woman, even though she wore an emotionless mask.

“Can’t say I’m happy to meet anyone this way.” He growled.

Ivan shrugged and pushed Ophelia toward Laxus. “Ophelia, we need to know if your brother has an idea who his mate is, and if so, who precisely it may be. This is crucial information.” Ivan said, saying the last words slowly and Laxus watched Ophelia faintly wince but she hid it with a nod toward their shared sire.

Her eyes searched his and she smiled faintly, there was no kindness at all in it, only pure malice and predatory zeal. “Dear brother...you can not withhold information from our father.” She purred and he shuddered involuntarily when she ran a hand up his side and across his chest, his skin crawled and disgust welled up in him.

“Don’t you fucking touch me…” He growled and she smirked.

“Ophelia...convince him, no play, get information, I lack patience.” Ivan snapped and this time Ophelia did wince visibly.

“Yes Father.” She responded tonelessly.

He felt it when her magic came to bear, saw her part her lips, saw vapors colored with greens purples and yellows float from between her lips even as they formed around her fingers and started touching his skin. The smell instantly alarmed him, sent his dragon half out of its mind and he struggled against his bonds, thrashing in the restraints as she dug her nails in, the fabric of his shirt hissing and melting away as her nails cut into his skin and the burn that raged into his blood was instant.

“Ophelia is a Toxins mage, I used to think her about useless except for assassinations but once she’d had training with the Succubi in Joya? Well, she suddenly became very good at extracting information from people, her venoms and toxins can compel truth, make you compliant in every way I need dear boy, so...defiance? It’s useless, I’ll have what I need from you.” Ivan said calmly, sitting on the edge of a nearby desk and idly cleaning his nails with a letter opener he picked up.

Laxus was clenching his teeth as he felt his blood practically turn to liquid pain. His body stirred, heat raging with the pain and he fought it, the last thing on Earthland he wanted to give his revolting sperm donor was the satisfaction of getting any sort of control over him but the heat was intense, the pain even more so.

Ophelia moved around him, nails digging into the insides of his thighs, ignoring his snarls and wild attempts at twisting away from her she smirked up at him as her hand then ghosted over his groin, the horrible vapors flowing right through the denim of his jeans and silk of his boxers and when it hit his heating flesh it took all he had not to moan.

Ophelia made a few passes over the key points of his body then moved and sat near her father, quietly watching.

“How long does the set of toxins and venoms take to have full effect?” Nuryev asked softly, unable to contain his curiosity.

“An hour or two.” Ophelia replied. He nodded and stood silent then.

He hated what he was watching, it was repulsive on the same level as his mothers actions. He despised Ivan, hated he’d been taken right out of his own damned palace by this man just as he was starting to feel like he’d finally truly escaped his mothers clutches, like he could be the ruler his country needed, give his people, and himself, what they had all struggled, fought and bled for.

It didn’t surprise him at all Ivan Dreyar, the Guildmaster of Nightmare, one of the largest most powerful dark guilds in Ishgar, knew his now dead mother, Queen Kressa had been a special kind of evil that seemed to draw and pair well with what Ivan was. 

It was all far too familiar, Laxus was where he himself had been just months ago. Held by an evil powermad parent, though at least Ivan wasn’t fucking his son...though he absolutely meant to breed him, and whoever his mate turned out to be, just like Kressa had forced Nuryev to rut with batches of brood women she chose, he had secretly, with his aids help, managed to keep himself from fathering any children through those forced breedings and had been fortunate enough Kressa had just sneered.

“Like your father that way I suppose, I never got more than you out of him...at least you’re better looking…” She’d all but spat in disgust when none of the first or second batches of women had turned up pregnant. He’d changed tactics with the third set, arranging to have some of his guards take time with the harem right after him, 7 of the 10 had turned up pregnant that time, the babies hadn’t been born yet, but Nuryev had been quick after his mother was dead to have it proven he was not the father of any of them. He’d not risk his hard won crown on any more power mad women.

Standing here now he hated Ivan Dreyar and burned to help the mans son, spare him from some of what he himself had endured both at the hands of his own mother, and...underneath Ivan Dreyar himself...Ivan had stopped raping him when Nuryev had offered to help with his work with Dragon magic.

It was a field Nuryev himself was deeply interested in and had studied extensively through his life, to his knowledge he was a leading authority on Dragon Slayers and Dragons though he’d never had the good fortune of actually getting his hands on one to work with, he had only parts and pieces of dragons and nothing of slayers.  
So Ophelias agonizing truth toxins had only proven Nuryev meant what he’d said that he could help, because he was capable of it, his resistance to Succubus venoms thanks to his mothers heavy hand with them though had made him able to blur the lines of what he told Ivan. He could help him, whether or not he helped Ivan live or die...that was where the lines blurred beyond Ophelias ability to detect or force out of him.

Laxus writhed on the x-frame they had him shackled to, straining against the restraints and it said something that the heavy enchanted metals groaned under his efforts, but they held. 

“You’re getting better at this Ophelia.” Ivan said blandly, watching his son gasp and struggle to breathe under the onslaught of agony.

Ophelia didn’t react beyond bowing her head “Thank you Father, I forever endeavor to be stronger.” She responded mechanically, she’d never be good enough, she knew it, Ivan knew it, he all but hated her because she wasn’t what he’d wanted, he’d wanted sons and the Pergrandian Princess had given him two daughters. Both magically gifted, but not enough so Ivan could overlook their genders.

They had some tea, sitting and watching the lightning slayer struggle for almost 2 hours before Ivan finally nodded to Ophelia.

She stood and went to her brother, eyes taking in the sweat dripping from flushed skin, the heaving chest, blood vessels standing out, he was primed now...ready.

“Who calls your dragon Laxus? Who would you see at your side…” Ophelias voice was smooth, silky and the only oasis in the pain and Laxus instinctively took it, let the voice flow over him. He felt relief wash over him for a brief moment, carrying with it a vision of long platinum hair and lavender eyes, full lips against his own and his whole being grasped desperately for the peace and comfort that was embodied in that person.

He almost said it, almost breathed his name in desperation as he felt the vision being pulled away, the pain flooding back in but part of him still pushed it away, in spite of the peace, the comfort, the incredible feeling of...home and safety that the Wizard Saint brought when he’d come to mind, he shoved it away enough he didn’t say it, instead gritting his teeth. 

“Fuck...off…” he bit out.

Ophelia pressed her lips together, feeling the smug smirk she knew was on her fathers face. Though she knew better than to turn and look. Under her strongest magic...his son was not buckling, he was holding strong and while even she felt a hint of admiration for that, it would mean only pain for her if she didn’t crush this mans resistance and give her father what he wanted. He would punish her if she failed, bring Nessa in to try and Nessas methods were far more crude than her own, Laxus might be able to sire offspring afterward, but he might end up a damn vegetable otherwise and that would piss Ivan off enough there was no telling how much suffering he would drown Ophelia in.

She had already been passed around at a meeting for Nightmare, given to a few of his top people as a “reward” for a night, she did not care to repeat the experience…

She sneered then, lifting her lips and baring fangs she bent and sank them into his hard bicep, letting her pure venom flow into him directly into his bloodstream and he screamed, body lifting off the platform and going rigid.

She stepped back, wiping his blood from her mouth along the back of her gloved hand and waiting for a few more minutes until raggedly panting his body finally settled back a little.

“Who does your soul call for Laxus? Who brings you comfort in the pain?” She purred and again her voice slid over him.

Laxus was losing his hold on his mind at this point, in all his life, even counting the damned bane particles, counting fucking Larcade and all the things he’d endured in his life, even the implantation of his Lacrima that had seen him die over and over again as the magic took hold only for the lightning to shock his body back into motion, jump his heart so it was forced to beat, death after death while it had taken hold...only possibly that was near this.

He actually wanted to die, wanted death to end this, anything, he’d take anything to stop this pain. He forgot where he was, who was there, what was happening as he was consumed in the pain.

Suddenly he was wrapping his arms around a hard muscled body, fisting a hand in thick long hair like silk and kissing full soft warm lips, feeling arms as strong as his own encircle him, balance, true and wonderful balance, comfort, relief and acceptance that soothed everything that hurt….

Ophelia glared, nobody had ever lasted this long...she’d never had to ask twice...not ever...usually she didn’t even have to fucking ask, people cried out for who was their souls greatest comfort when this magic consumed them, some cried for their mothers, brothers, friends, it was different for everyone, but most cried for lovers..true deep loves, and if she understood Dragon Slayers, if Laxus knew who his mate was, he would call out for them…

“I shouldn’t have expected better I suppose…” Ivan began with a sigh and terror rose in Ophelia, she held completely still, glaring at Laxus, willing him with all she was to crack...and finally, through quivering lips as his body shook...Laxus choked out…

“....Kaleb…”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb staggered, falling to his knees, managing to reach a hand out, Cristoff grabbing his arm to keep him from going all the way down. They were heading for the bridge after going over the ships armaments and leaving Beck to show Cobra, Sting, Rogue and...Gods help them...Natsu and Gray, how to use them.

Kaleb was holding it together but Cristoff, better than anyone else, knew his older brother was under heavy strain, the lacrima at his throat kept lighting up and glowing, which meant Kalebs magic was rising and slipping his control, the lacrima would push it back into him to warn him so Kaleb could adjust, but in the years Cristoff had seen his brother wearing that choker, he’d never seen it light up so much or so brightly.

“It’s Laxus…” Lucy whimpered and Cristoffs eyes lifted to his mate, Gajeel quickly hugging her to him. Kalebs eyes snapped to her, narrowing.

“You sense him?” He demanded and Cristoff instantly tightened his grip on Kalebs arm sharply enough those lavender eyes were drawn back to him and when they met his breath caught when he felt his control over himself momentarily lost to him.

Kaleb slammed his eyes shut. “Sorry..I’m sorry...shit...Lucy...can you sense Laxus?” Kaleb asked, keeping his eyes closed and patting Cristoffs hand where he was digging his fingers into Kalebs bicep.

“I can...he’s suffering...in pain…” she whispered. She was Queen now, in a small way, a tiny fraction of the way she felt Cristoff and Gajeel, she could feel each of the Dragons of her Tatsu and their mates. Laxus, because he was not mated...she felt a little less than those that were...but she felt him almost screaming out in pain...terrible deep consuming pain…

Kaleb pressed his lips together, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to ease some of the tension.

“I...I feel him too...he...he’s calling out to me.” He said softly.

Lucy pulled from Gajeel, wrapping her arms around Kaleb and hugging his face into her chest, she felt it...the thin one sided connection to her dragon from this man...realization flooded her, her magic clearing it all as Kaleb shifted and with the scent of spiced apples unique to Kaleb...was the smell of ozone and rain that was Laxus...she knew they hadn’t so much as touched, she’d seen Laxus actively keeping his distance from Kaleb, but she’d caught glimpses, she’d suspected...and now...now she knew...Kaleb was meant for Laxus and the Wizard Saints heart and soul were already reaching for what they knew was meant to be. Why Laxus had been avoiding it she was pretty sure she knew, and maybe she’s slap the man upside his stubborn damn head for it later, but right now...right now they had to reach him, had to get him into Kalebs arms and out of the hands of Ivan Dreyar and Nightmare…

She slid her hands into Kalebs silky hair and met his eyes unafraid, even feeling that terrifying amount of power he held pulsing under the surface barely controlled because he was so consumed by his worry and need to save Laxus...she now fully understood why the man had acted as he had on that platform, it wasn’t shocking at all considering what Kaleb and Laxus were to each other. When a heart and soul knew their truest partner...the balance and match for them had been found….the need to be with that person was overwhelming, she knew it all too well, she’d had to sit by unable to claim her mates for so long, and they hadn’t been in the danger Laxus was right now.

Kaleb met her eyes, his own swimming with pain and fear and fury and she smiled at him, kissed his forehead. 

“You’re going to make him happy…” She said softly.

Kaleb chuckled humorlessly.

“Who’s the mindbender here?” He asked and she smiled more.

“I am a Dragon Queen, and you will soon be part of my family...mate to a piece of my heart. Now..all the strength you have, all the power and control and resourcefulness….bring it to bear for my kin. Prove you deserve him.” She challenged and Kalebs eyes hardened, his lips pressing together but the corners tipped upward.

“Oh you just wait and see what I’m going to do to the people hurting him…” He said in a low deadly voice.


	21. Chapter 21

Ivan’s lips couldn’t have stretched into a bigger smile…

“Kaleb…. there is only one Kaleb that has been around him...oh my darling boy…” He laughed, a maniacal dark sound that had Nuryev struggling to maintain his composure.

Yes, only one, Kaleb Pradesh, the combination of the two would be awe inspiring. The biggest thing though, and something Nuryev wasn’t certain Ivan had considered was...the leverage this suddenly created for Ivan. Ivan had been planning to create a legacy of high power mages all along it seemed, an obsession created when his wife had died and their only child had failing health and he became terrified by weakness, determined it was the worst possible thing anyone could have any amount of. He’d put his son through unknown agonies implanting a Dragon Lacrima behind his eye, had forced a captive Princess to bear him two children before killing her for producing two daughters instead of sons.

Nuryev didn’t know a whole lot about Ivan, but what he did know painted a grim picture of a powermad evil consumed person more than willing to destroy his own flesh and blood for his goals. If he knew the depths of the bond between a Dragon Slayer and their mate...

Ivan’s cackle made it clear the Master of Nightmare certainly grasped the basic possibilities as well as Nuryev did, well, maybe not as well, but enough that now…. now the man would have a goal that was frightening. Forcing two Wizards of the immense power, to produce offspring that would absolutely be born Dragon Slayers, and with the immensity of the natural abilities of the two there was no doubt, none, that they would produce awe inspiring offspring...offspring Ivan Dreyar meant to have, raise, and use for his purposes, to obtain power beyond his wildest imaginings….

“My son, has provocative tastes, do you not agree, little King?” Ivan laughed, shaking his head he clapped Nuryev’s shoulder. 

Nuryev nodded, remaining emotionless. “Yes, he’s been a study of mine, considered a vessel of Immaculate Light by the Knights of Bosco, he was a fascinating subject I took time to read up on.” Nuryev said.

“He’s also probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, hell if my son was going to take a man as a mate...I may have considered this creature as a toy for my own desires.” Ivan chuckled. Nuryev fought to remain unresponsive as Ivan went on then, taking his cues from the silent stony faced Ophelia.

 

“ Ophelia, start conditioning your brother, I want him drooling for his mate, I want him insatiable, completely bent on having him. I need to make sure my future son in law has a proper greeting prepared for him and what better way to show him I’m happy to bring him into the family than by assuring my darling son will wildly consummate their mating as soon as I can get Kaleb here? Nuryev, Ophelia, I want you working together to prepare Laxus, and figure out the best way to make this happen. I want him to tear into that Wizard Saint as soon as he sees him...not kill him mind you...but mate him, I need that to happen.” He laughed.

With that, Ivan took his leave and Nuryev let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Ophelia eyed him suspiciously.

“You’re the expert, I can make him mostly out of his mind with lust, is that what we’re after?” She asked plainly, if they messed this up, she didn’t doubt both would suffer fates far worse than death, not that she lived such a happy life right now, but she was alive, she did have good times when she could get away from her father.

“His dragon soul will do a good bit that way once his mate is close, what we have to do is up his need to claim Kaleb. What you did...you made Kaleb a comfort somehow...acknowledging him gave Laxus relief from pain yes?” He asked, he’d seen how it seemed to have unfolded but wanted to make sure he was right.

“Yes, essentially, the toxin and venoms work together, passion, desire, feelings of love they release a chemical that momentarily disables the effects of the toxins, the venom enhances it and creates a euphoric feeling for a few moments, so, when he embraced thoughts of Kaleb, finally said his name, the mixture rewarded him with relief and pleasure both.” Ophelia replied, moving her hand over Laxus’ chest and as the pain toxins were drawn from him, coming out in a yellowish mist, he sagged in the restraints, exhausted.

“Fascinating, utterly brilliant. Can you replicate that, only when he denies or tries to suppress his lust he feels pain?” He asked. 

Ophelia shrugged, “I’ve used a mixture of that before, I sell it to Joya in small quantities for large amounts of jewel.” She said stepping away from her brother to sit down again, she had used a fair amount of magic and wasn’t ready to do more just now.

Nuryev stepped forward, checking over the now limp Lightning Slayer and wishing again he had Dain at his side, his loyal aid was so brilliant at organizing everything and knowing the man was…. still...chained up somewhere in this complex being used as “entertainment” for Ivan’s people. Dain was strong, though of average size and build he had a great spirit and had been through so much serving at Nureyev’s side since he was young.

He would save him, save them both, get them out of here and somehow...he would help this Dragon Slayer. He’d been in love with Dragon Magic, dragons and Dragon Slayers since he had first learned of them, tales about them had fed his tortured spirit and given him something to focus on outside of the misery of the world his mother had created around him once she had murdered his father. He saw now killing her clearly hadn’t been enough to buy his freedom from her evil...no, he was going to need to purge everything related to her to assure the safety of himself and his country going forward.

He was managing to keep his council calm but only just, they didn’t understand why he was so “needed” in Midi so far from Seven and Ivan didn’t seem in much of a rush to have his memories wiped and put him back on his throne like he’d first said.

The fact though was Ivan couldn’t afford to hold him much longer, Seven would reach out soon to the King of Midi, and when it was revealed there was no summit happening for trade agreements, his security council, just a few months old, would realize their King was in real trouble and all hell would break loose. Nightmare could not take on an entire country, even with their King as prisoner.

Nuryev knew Ivan would be sending him back soon, that securing his son was the only reason he was still here, so there wasn’t much time. If what he knew of Kaleb Pradesh was true, the man was a logistical, strategic genius, resourceful, with over 4000 powerful mages at his command and a father that could bring in the might of Bosco’s monarchy as back up. Getting Laxus was a big thing...getting Kaleb? The master of the top Dark mage hunting Guild in Ishagar? Beyond priceless to Ivan.

Kaleb was a prize any Dark mage would want and Nuryev wasn’t sure if Ivan fully grasped just how much he had in Laxus over Kaleb. If Kaleb knew, if the pair had already started bonding, then Laxus was the ultimate leverage, in controlling Laxus, he’d have Kaleb by the throat, regardless of power or resources, control over a mate would bring anyone to their knees.Such was the depth of the need, the bond between mates even before it was consummated, sealed with the bites and the actual merging of souls.

Ivan might know some of this, but Nuryev was certain he didn’t know it all, if he did, he wouldn’t be following his current plan of action...Nuryev kept emotion from his face, studying Laxus.

“Get the fuck away from me…” The man groaned.

“I assure you slayer, I want to be here no more than you do and neither does she.” Nuryev said, not turning his eyes fully to the brunette but watching her in his peripheral vision and sure enough, he saw the faint flush of the cheeks that told him he was right about Ophelia, as abused and beaten and used as he was, as Laxus was.

“Then take these manacles off me and I’ll destroy this fucking place.” Laxus rasped. He felt...ravaged, the pain had abated but it had left him feeling raw, like every nerve was just waiting to turn on him again and he kept circling back to the same thoughts, the only comfort he’d found in it all, of the one person he’d least wanted to think about before that bitch had put all that shit into him.

“Not happening brother dear.” Ophelia called from her place reclining in a chair by the desk.

Nuryev contemplated the slayer. “When did you know, who your mate was I mean. It’s something the books don’t talk much about.” He asked.

Laxus glared at him. “Ya know, I am NOT feeling like we’re pals here and I’m not sure I’d talk this shit over with my best friend so...fuck off.” He growled, returning his eyes to the ceiling, he’d said it...he’d called out for him, and in doing, painted a target on Kaleb...put him in danger. Now...Now Ivan knew, and he meant to have Kaleb...Laxus had heard him and even struggling, drowning in agony and the horrible things Ophelia had put into him, he’d still heard…

The idea of his father touching him made him disgusted and angry, the idea of him even thinking about Kaleb almost made his vision turn red. Kaleb didn’t know, had no idea, or Laxus sure hoped he didn’t. He’d struggled with his damn dragon since spending time with Kaleb and Cristoff back when he was exiled from Fairy Tail.

He’d heard it then….the first time...it had purred the “m” word at him back then and he’d shoved it away violently, buried himself in more and more women trying to drive the idea away but Kaleb was Bickslow’s brother, and he and Cristoff had the most contact with Bickslow so Laxus would often get pulled into the conversations, Bickslow was having with them. 

Hell Kaleb, Chris and he had gone club hopping in Pelerno many times...they had even gone on some jobs in Bosco together, if he hadn’t brushed his leg against Kalebs’ in the big hot tub on his family home’s back deck one night he’d have gone on thinking forever Kaleb was just a great friend, brother of his best friend and an experienced Guildmaster he could turn to for advice or just to vent at.

Now...now their easy back and forth…. Kaleb’s jabs here and there about Laxus not being adventurous enough in his sex life and giving some male lovers a try...now it all got to him. How was he supposed to be around him? Especially now...he’d practically sent his psychotic father after the Wizard Saint.

He’d come for him, they all would, Gods Laxus could feel Lucy...his new Queen, he could FEEL her, there had been a connection since he’d taken her as kin but since she had claimed both Cris and Gajeel it had gotten stronger, more solid...he could...he closed his eyes and for the first time actually tried to feel the man his dragon wanted so bad.

Laxus...I’m here, we’re coming for you, Presca has a lock on your magic signature and we’re on our way… He had to fight to stay calm as that silken voice flowed into him, his whole being practically curling around it and he was helpless to stop it, too raw, too torn apart by Ophelia’s work.

Fuck...Kaleb...you must stay away from my father...you can’t let…. look he’s going to try and capture you, he’ll do anything he can to get you… Kaleb, I’m dead serious, YOU must stay away, have them drop you off somewhere safe … Laxus said.

There is no safe place I couldn’t potentially be captured Laxus, I’m safest right where I am and fully in the fight, besides, why would Ivan single me out? His mental voice trailed off, leaving Laxus feeling hollow.

That stumped the lightning slayer, who until that moment was gathering his strength, his determination, just from hearing Kaleb’s voice, feeling the man’s magic caressing his mind. There was no way to tell Kaleb why he was suddenly more vulnerable than anyone else...Ivan would stop at nothing to get him, knowing if he did, Laxus would be forced to follow him anywhere to get his...fuck there was no way around it but even mentally he stumbled over it...he’d do anything he had to in order to regain his...mate. If Ivan got him.

Far off still, Kaleb gripped the console of the ship that was showing the map of Midi, a smile lifting his lips even though he hadn’t so much as slowed down since they had gotten everyone aboard and taken off like a bat out of hell for Midi where Presca had pinpointed Laxus’ location.

It had been almost 9 hours since the fight on the platform, Vander was piloting the ship while Zen ate and slept for a few hours, then Van would eat and sleep while Farron, who had gone to bed hours ago, took over so he could rest. 

Kaleb had finally felt Laxus’ consciously reaching out to him and he’d latched right onto the sensation, stretched his magic out and linked into the man immediately and now...now he heard what Laxus was thinking, the lightning slayer seeming to forget that surface thoughts not guarded transmitted to Kaleb as clearly as thoughts he wanted Kaleb to hear especially with a link in place.

Far from my first rescue mission Laxus, you think getting Zen out of Pergrande was easy? Kaleb asked and Laxus had to step back from that too.

You just can’t be captured Kaleb...if you are it defeats the whole purpose of coming to save me. He returned a little petulantly.

Well...anyone getting captured during a rescue defeats the damn purpose Laxus. I’m a Wizard Saint, fully capable of kicking YOUR ass so quit being bitchy and tell me what they’ve done to you. Cristoff is ready to help… Kaleb snapped and Laxus had to bite back the urge to growl, instead letting his glare at Ophelia get nastier as the woman discussed toxins with Nuryev while she was waving her hand around in front of him again.

They have a Toxins mage, trained as a Succubi, she was inducted into a clan too, has the fangs and venom...she’s...doing things to me. Cris won’t be much help but Bleach boy will. He responded, and Kaleb lifted his head, checking in with Beck.

Cobra had been hit by the next Nest calling but Beck is with him and he’s handling it pretty well, I’ll have Beck get him ready to help. He left out the fact that as they headed south, which was the opposite direction of where the nest was, it was hitting Cobra harder and he was feeling damn near every mile. Kaleb had contemplated dropping them off in Helene, a southern Minstrel city, but even Beck was unsure he’d be able to keep Cobra from striking out after the nest. As it was, only Freed’s runes were keeping him out of the command room, he’d already tried to force Zen to turn the ship around once.

Lucy had stepped in then, grabbing Cobra by his ear and yanking him off of Zen and for a moment, they had all watched in horror, Gajeel’s sword forming, Cristoff’s broadsword appearing in his hand, both men ready to take Cobra down as he’d lifted a poison dripping clawed hand to strike her but he’d stopped, sagged in her grip, eye widening on hers and a whimper escaping his lips.

“You go with Beck, and I don’t want to see you up here again Erik, do you understand? We will recover our kin, we will go to the nest as a whole Tatsu and you will NOT hinder the rescue of your brethren again.” She’d growled low, eyes glowing faintly, and Kaleb had watched in amazed semi-amusement as Cobra had tipped his head to bare his throat to her, Cristoff and Gajeel both having their eyes dilate, both of Lucy’s mates licking their lips and looking eager to curl around her, which they did the moment she released Cobra and Beck drew him into his arms.

“It’s alright sexy, let’s get you a snack and go cuddle with Pearl huh?” Beck had crooned, and Cobra had nuzzled his face into Beck’s neck muttering.

“I’m sorry Lucy.”

She’d smiled, tipping her chin up and sighing with a smile as Cristoff’s lips pressed to her shoulder, Gajeel’s to her neck, both men engulfing her as she ran her hands into their hair soothing them both.

Zen had been picking himself up off the floor but was crouched with his mouth hanging open at the whole scene, Vander was letting his swords vanish and Kaleb had sagged into his chair as Beck led Cobra from the command room.

“You Dragon Slayers are fucked up, I mean, I thought I had it bad with my jacked-up magic but damn.” Zen chuckled, finally getting back into the pilot’s seat and unlocking the controls he had locked the moment Cobra had burst into the command room and started demanding they turn the ship around.

“Oh shush, I still need to talk with the King about your magic, once I get the broods recovered and settled with Nurem we’re still tackling that.” Lucy said firmly, humming and biting her lip as she watched Cristoff turning his face toward Gajeel, the two locking lips before her in a searing kiss, needing to reassure each other as much as her they were all alright.

Lucy’s head had then decidedly turned from the business at hand to enjoying watching her mates and thoughts of what all she would enjoy seeing them do had Kaleb suck in a sharp breath and stand, ushering the trio from the command room.

As he’d watched them leave Juvia had appeared, greeting Lucy and Gajeel warmly and smiling at Cristoff she’d met Kaleb’s eyes.

“Uh...Juvia was coming to see if Zen was done with his shift at the control, Juvia has made food and it is ready if he is able...there is enough for everyone…” She said bowing. Kaleb smiled, amused by her unique way of speaking and shy behavior. He could understand why Zen enjoyed her company.

“He is, come on in and see if you can get him out of the chair so Vander can take over, he NEEDS to rest!” He added the last loudly, pointed making it rattle in Zen’s head too and smirking at seeing his older brother wince.

“Just making sure Cobra didn’t melt anything, relax Kaleb.” Zen said, shifting from the pilot’s chair and letting Vander take it as he turned and grinned seeing Juvia. 

“Hey pretty lady. So, what did you make?” He asked brightly, stepping past Kaleb and brazenly sliding an arm around the suddenly wide eyed Juvia to hug her into him for a moment before releasing her. It was a Boscan thing, hugs and kisses, simple shows of affection and appreciation, he could see Juvia blush. 

“Ju...Juvia made pasta, the chicken alfredo you said you wanted…” She replied as they had walked away.

Zen had leaned in and pecked her cheek, loving the deepening of the blush already staining her cheeks.

“You used that block of Parmesan, right? Not the shredded stuff?” He asked, they had stopped over the house in Capressa, Virgo, Leo, Cristoff, Zen and Emzadi making short work of snagging every scrap of all the food and supplies Zen had just stocked the house with, filling the Saberfoxes thinly supplied pantry and refrigerators. There hadn’t been time to go through the stores of the Eclipse and most of what was in the house was fresh and wouldn’t keep anyway so it had just made sense to do it that way.

Juvia, Lucy and Zen had commandeered the kitchen and cooking duties too. 

Kaleb watched Zen leave with the crimson faced Juvia before turning back to the command room and refocusing on his priority, which was entirely centered on Laxus. He’d already lined up mages in the area, he even had a good team in Midi preparing to help them, they had been there looking into the very facility they were certain Laxus was being held at, so would be joining Kaleb in the rescue effort.

Team Thessaly was working with some mages from Fiore too, who Lucy had been happy to see would be involved. Mostly, the Trimens from Blue Pegasus were tracking a missing guildmate and had stumbled on the mages from White Sea, or well, Kaleb’s Mages had cornered them, catching Ren doing some recon work near the facility. Lucy hadn’t seemed thrilled Ichiya was going to be joining them.

Kaleb had never met any of the team, he’d heard of them, escorts, which in Bosco was a respected line of work, so he didn’t understand the look of disgust that had crossed Lucy’s face at mention of the team, but he trusted her judgement so would be careful in how he incorporated them into this. Team Thessaly though brought them a Green mage, an illusionist and a strong Earth mage.

Now they were still a good 4 hours from Midi but at least Laxus was conscious and interacting with him, he relayed the information he gathered from Laxus about his condition to Cristoff and Beck, trusting Cris to know what to do and Beck to help his mate get ready to help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn’t really the time to be playing around, and Zen knew he should hurry, eat and get his ass some sleep because he had no doubt his pissed off younger brother was going to be starting a hell of a fight with whoever had fucked with Laxus, he wasn’t tuned into the whole Dragon vibe resonating through everyone but his magic, the healing side of it, gave him some empathic sense and he knew everyone was on edge.

In the midst of it all though, the hurricane had blown this little blue haired gem into his life and he was enjoying getting to know the unique woman. When she wasn’t blushing and stuttering in flustered embarrassment at him always catching her so frequently staring at him she was thoughtful, insightful and observant. 

He’d noted her reaction to the pink haired slayers mate, Gray and in a display of perceptiveness that had surprised him, his younger brother’s new mate, Lucy, who he very much liked right away and NOT just because she was a celestial mage thanks to his lacrimas, Lucy had touched his arm and he’d leaned down, so she could quietly whisper.

“Juvia fell in love with Gray, and he liked her but never really loved her because he was already half in love with Natsu by then, they had this...strange unhealthy relationship for a while, she was...obsessed because she’d never been in love before. She took it hard when Natsu and Gray mated...she’s gotten much better and is less awkward and shy than she used to be but...she’s been through a lot so please...don’t play around with her.” 

The warning had surprised him, he wasn’t one of the playboys in his family, Zen had his own issues with intimacy, not sex, no he had no problems there anymore, but love, relationships...the whole concept still mystified him. He’d gotten better, and the idea of sharing his life with someone strongly appealed to him, but because whoever he chose would end up being an eternal choice because of his magic, he was understandably wary.

He’d never broken a heart though, at least not that he knew of, he’d pissed the Princess of Bosco off plenty though. Two years after his return to his family Kurino had started flirting with him and he’d not cared or thought it odd though his brothers had warned him to be careful around her. 

Kaleb was about to become master of White Sea that year and he had just finished his formal induction, been admitted into the Knights since the military wasn’t passing up putting an Archangel into those ranks and his Uncle Tesso was bent on having him formally Knighted. Kurino had approached him right after the formal ceremony during the celebration for Zen’s group getting their armor and swords and officially marked as Knights.

Now most of his class had been pulled off for quick romps with their lovers to add to the celebratory air and he’d half been expecting to get propositioned, a few of the women in his class had already asked him a few times during training and he’d have been receptive to them that night. But...Kurino had gotten to him first. Beautiful, the crown Princess of the country he loved and had yearned to return to all his years in the Pits of Pergrande he’d accepted her invitation.

He knew now it was because he vaguely resembled Farron, his older brother was Kurino’s absolute obsession and she wanted him so badly she had tortured his brothers trying to get them to say something to Farron, knowing Farron would protect his family, would do what she wanted to keep them safe, even to the lengths of finally accepting her annual marriage proposal. Like Farron worked so doggedly on the more dangerous diplomatic missions to protect their father, he’d have doomed himself to marrying a woman he didn’t love if he’d known what she was doing to his brothers.

Zen was comfortable sharing pleasures now, even fairly good about some of the wilder things people enjoyed, he’d even worked some with a male Sudehpah that year and hadn’t been upset or alarmed when the princess had pushed him down on his back and settled on top of him on the bed in the small room off the main hall.

Everything had been fine until she’d cum, riding him pretty rough to get there, he hadn’t minded, was close to his own end when she’d suddenly tapped the bracelet on her wrist and her maids had come into the room carrying handcuffs, rope and a whip. That was it, Zen had shoved the woman off of him and there had been a hell of an argument, Kaleb had finally intervened, their father and Uncle Tesso coming into the room a few minutes later.

Zen had learned once Kaleb was in the room Kurino enjoyed giving pain, liked to mix sex with torturing her partners, and she’d been doing that to Kaleb and Cristoff and had meant to add him to her menu since, again, Farron had that night turned her down when she’d asked him.

Horrified by it all Zen hadn’t hidden it from Farron or their father, refusing to agree with Kaleb and Cristoff that it was best to let it go. 

Ultimately, Zen had learned justice could be painful, he and his family had been both praised and openly sneered at through the whole thing. It had been almost an equal split, either people thought they had done a great thing not giving in to the crowns demands, standing up for their personal freedom, or they were seen as unpatriotic and unappreciative of their Princess for turning her away.

It had taught Zen some things about how the world worked in reality versus how it worked in law books and theory.

So wary he was but it didn’t stop him from enjoying Juvia’s company. Right now, they were soaking in the hot bath, much smaller than the one on the eclipse and not as well appointed but still soothing and after a few months away from the Grass Sea Zen had wanted to soak in the waters he knew came directly from it.

He’d told Juvia she needed to take some in for her magic and convinced her to join him, even though she was nothing but pinked up in blushes and struggling to keep her eyes from getting glued to his bare torso. Even with the towel he’d kept around his hips for her sake she was still flustered but admitted she loved the water.

“You should see it, it’s called the Grass Sea because it’s almost entirely covered by a woven blanket of lush grasses and flowers, ferns and vines that feed off and add to the rich nutrients of the water, give it its unique scent and medicinal properties. They filter the waters in the ship through a special chamber filled with plants from the grass sea to keep it fresh but still have to change out the water and the plants every 40-60 days.” He told her.

“The plants are bioluminescent, they glow, bright and beautiful at night, as many feed off moonlight as sunlight, it’s beautiful.” He said, and she smiled, enjoying his enthusiasm.

“It sounds amazing, Juvia would like to see it one day.” She said, and he smiled.

“I’d like to show it to you, take you swimming by my family’s home, you’d look amazing among those flowers, prettier than they are.” He’d winked, and she’d blushed again.

“Zen likes to tease.” She observed, and he grinned.

“Where you’re concerned, I can’t seem to help it, can’t even do all I should be doing, I should be in bed already, trying to get some sleep before we reach Midi to rescue your Guildmaster, but I’m too tense...and enjoying your company too much.” He added the last with a smirk that made her nibble her lip.

“Juvia could help, your shoulders, back...Juvia noticed you stretching trying to relax them, Juvia is good with massage…” She offered, and Zen didn’t even hesitate.

“Deal, come on Juvia, let’s get to the bunk room and maybe you can get me unwound enough I can sleep a bit…” He said, moving from the water and Juvia watched him hold the towel that barely held on to his hips as he left the water, sagging to give her far too good a look at his back, the black wing markings across his shoulder blades, the clan tattoos down his right side, symbol of White Sea on his left shoulder, the tops of each globe of hard muscle that made up his rear showing and the water woman had the strong urge to just lean forward and bite one before Zen turned and instead of his ass even with her face, now his groin was and the richly tanned skin, the deep cut V, the thin trail of mahogany colored hair running from his navel down below the sagging white towel...all kept her eyes from his widening smirk and eyes glittering with amusement.

He held his free hand out to help her up the steps out of the bath and it was enough to spur her into motion. Deliberately, using the small size of the room as his excuse, he pulled her into him, slipping his arm around her and ignoring the wet towel falling to the floor the instant he let it go. He knew it would, knew too he really wanted to see her reaction.

It took her a few moments, her hands pressed against his chest startled at being pulled into him, seeming to register he really couldn’t step back much because of a lack of space, her eyes were riveted on his mouth, staring for a few moments before looking up into his eyes where she was caught for several moments more.

She had beautiful eyes, deep lapis blue, like the deep ocean, pale smooth skin, pillowy pink lips. No wonder Gray had still wanted her even drawn to his mate by his very soul. Juvia was a vision and right now she was realizing his towel was on the floor and that pretty vision was getting prettier as her eyes widened and face colored.

“Sorry, couldn’t let you slip, better the towel than you. Go on ahead, I’ll grab another one.” He smiled, and she nodded, owlish eyes still locked on his and he chuckled, bending a placing a kiss on her nose. 

“Go on Juvia, or would you rather I walk ahead of you?” He offered, and she gasped, shaking her head violently and dashed past him with a squeak. Zen bit his lip now, retraining the urge to laugh and turned to follow her, reaching down to grab a fresh dry towel from the stack on a table by the door and slinging it around his hips, tying it in place before moving to the locker area. They had lockers on opposite sides of the same bank of them, Zen conceding Juvia being Fioran needed privacy.

“You ok?” He chuckled, hearing her breathing.

“Ju...Juvia is fine, you just surprised Juvia.” She said. She stood hurrying into her clothes. Boscans! She knew from Lucy, Zen’s complete lack of modesty was in-line with his back ground she was striving to be a stronger woman, more confident…

“You gotta grab your damn Vag and OWN it bitch!” Cana had told her right before she’d left on this mission, whimpering about how she felt so unworthy and inadequate.

No man had ever been in love with her, Gray had come the closest of anyone, hers had always been a life alone in the rain, under dark clouds and thought weird. Only Gajeel had ever seen past that, had ever truly known who she really was and, he preferred men. 

There had been a time when she’d wished he didn’t, when she’d wanted the dark-haired Dragon Slayer, but the initial infatuation that seemed to come every time a man was nice to her passed and they had become close friends. Juvia seeing Gajeel through a few rough terribly one-sided relationships he’d been in and Gajeel helping Juvia through the teasing and abuse by their guild they both endured.

Now though, the tense dark man was relaxing, smiling more, she’d freely admitted to him she thought his mate Cristoff was gorgeous and of course she thought Lucy was amazing and was so happy for her friend. He had now two people who cared for him and the love in the dark blue eyes of the Lunar Slayer when he looked at Gajeel made her giddy with happiness for her friend.

She stilled inside...was her liking Zen just the old her? That old tendency to become infatuated by a man who treated her nice? She shook the idea, no, no...because other men had and she’d not gone crazy over them, she’d walked away, determined to find her own happiness somehow, to figure out who Juvia Lockser was, what she really wanted...so she’d gone solo..

Still, when Cristoff looked at Gajeel, and those dark blue eyes grew so warm...

It wasn’t too much to hope someday...maybe she would have someone look at her that way?

“Are you up to modest standards? I admit I have no ability to judge.” Zen asked, and she smiled, she enjoyed his company immensely, he was strong, had a powerful presence to him, an air of certainty. Match it all up with his sexy smiles and mouthwatering good looks and any woman would enjoy being around him, but more than anything...Juvia enjoyed how he saw her, endlessly told her she was pretty, beautiful, bright and lovely, how he teased her and openly admitted he did it because he thought she was stunning when she blushed.

He knew his looks flustered her and instead of getting annoyed, or cocky, he thought it was...charming, amusing, and told her so. He wasn’t one to hide things, and she liked that too, never wondering where she stood with him, he wasn’t a brooding type of man, no, Zen just spoke his mind.

He came around the lockers then, in a snug tank and silky looking sleep pants, ready to go crawl into a bunk. He grinned at her “Ok lovely, let’s see if you can lull me to sleep.” He chuckled, and she smiled, she had confidence in this, she had done it for Gajeel for years, she could warm her hands, her magic making them heat, even cover them with a thin layer of steamy water and she’d helped Gajeel handle many sore battered and bruised recoveries.

She smiled when they came into the bunk room and found Lucy and Gajeel laying sprawled over the top of Cristoff who seemed not the least bothered by it, they were a tangle of legs and arms and soft breathing.

Zen claimed a bunk of the opposite side of the room and stretched out on his belly after tugging his tank top back off, he’d only put it on for the walk to the bunks and because Juvia functioned better the more covered he was and Juvia drew a steadying breath, rubbing her hands together.

She decided she liked the feel of his skin the moment she touched him, she’d touched him before, but her balled up fists against his chest in the bathroom or swats at him for teasing comments faded as she glided her hands and fingers over muscle that was like granite beneath smooth warm skin. She worked her heated fingers into tight spots, sucking her lower lip into her mouth when he moaned.

She didn’t see Lucy’s eyes snap open at the first of Zen’s contented sounds, nor her elbowing Gajeel so he could look over and smirk at seeing his closest friend running her hands over the tall mage whose face was the image of pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted, Zen was clearly enjoying Juvia’s ministrations.

Lucy grinned, she’d noted Juvia’s glances toward the Archangel, had also noticed he tended to keep track of where Juvia was, the two had a sweet friendly relationship and while neither were her dragons so her Queen magic didn’t just immediately show her images of who they were meant for, Zen’s magic seemed to cater nicely to hers and she could sense the pair was compatible. 

Juvia, of all of her friends, more than anyone including herself, was a woman who wanted to be loved and in love. She adored romance, eagerly reading and chatting with Lucy, Erza and Levy about their mutual love for romance novels but out of them, Juvia was the only one who just...had never been blessed with anything even close to a real love affair.

She turned back to her mates, nuzzling into Gajeel and leaving Juvia and Zen some privacy.

“Ok...you were right...your hands are heaven woman.” Zen moaned and Juvia grinned, blushing, digging into the tight muscle of his shoulders, fascinated by the markings that covered them.

“Do you feel them? Your wings? Juvia means...are they like arms?” It was an awkward question at best but she really was curious.

“Sort of, I can feel every feather, I can make them soft, warm, or I can make them harder than a diamond and sharper than a razor. They’ve protected me...all my life, they’re what saved me as a child when my mother was killed.” He said softly and Juvia drew a breath.

“Juvia is sorry for what you went through.” She said.

“I’ll always miss her, I’ll always despise Pergrande and all it stands for, but I am who I am right now because of all I’ve lived through, and...I’m proud of who I am. So, thank you, lovely Juvia, for your compassion, I’m grateful I can appreciate it.” He replied and she slid her hands down his back, pushing into the muscle of his hips.

“It must have been hard...when you came home…” She mused and he turned his head resting his cheek on his forearm and looking back at her.

“It was, but I had my family, my father got tutors who taught me to speak Boscan, to read and write, and I studied hard, went to the Academe Celestine in Bosco...another place I’d enjoy showing you on your one day visit to the country, the hardest part was...learning to be around people...to be...normal, or at least to act...normal.” He chuckled and she frowned.

“Normal is not easy.” She said sadly. It was her biggest issue...she just wasn’t...normal.

“I don’t even think it exists honestly, but I can sort of fake being kind of like what’s expected most of the time.” Zen said lightly. “See, my issue was I had been conditioned not to show feeling or emotions of any kind, when I did I wasn’t just ridiculed, I was beaten...tortured for it while in the pits, so, I was emotionless, on the outside anyway, and I had trouble identifying with the smaller detail oriented problems people had in normal life.” He sighed.

“Like what?” Juvia asked, smiling with his first comment because it was how she felt too.

Zen chuckled, giving her a mischievous look “Really want to know?”

Juvia grinned at his wicked smile, nodding.  
“Farron, one of the first sort of slap in the face moments I had was with him. We were riding in a car to the consulate and he’s holding the end of his braid looking at his hair and frowning and heaves this sigh like he’s just miserable so I asked him what was wrong.” Zen snickered then, unable to contain his amusement and rolled over, ignoring Juvias startled squeak when her hands, that had been on his hips were suddenly right against his thighs because he shifted.

“Farron gets this pained look and tells me he hates his hair is turning blonde, it used to be darker like mine and he’s not happy it got lighter, turned blonde, even though women love it, men love it, it makes him stand out and he doesn’t like that...so here I am, accustomed to problems like...avoiding getting cornered by guards and raped, never allowing more than 2 other gladiators near me while in the exercise areas because they gang up on unwary gladiators and either beat them bloody so they’re weak in fights or they rape them, whether I’ll eat that day or be drugged and given to someone to use for pleasure...day to day bullshit I dealt with while a slave, replaced by my older brothers...hair problems.” He snickered and Juvia couldn’t resist his humor, grinning.

“Juvia understands how that could be jarring.” She said.

Zen smirked “The trouble empathizing or the unhappiness with the hair color because yours is beautiful.”

She blushed and he grinned.

“Trouble empathizing, Juvia has trouble understanding others sometimes...it’s gotten better...but it has always been a problem.” She said.

“You seem to understand me, and I’m told I’m not easy to get used to.” He said, which he supposed may have changed, but it was true when he’d come home.

“Zen is a good person. You make… Yo...You make Juvia feel.. Pretty… Li-Like she is almost a normal woman. “ she stammered a bit. 

“There's that word again. You're more than pretty Juvia and I very much like that you are a unique woman. “ Zen smiled at her and she blushed again. 

“Zen is also unique.” she said quietly. He grinned. 

“But not pretty. Damn. Kaleb has the corner on that. “ he sighed tipping his head back against the post that held the bunk above the one they were sitting on melodramatically. 

“No! You are! That's is… Juvia finds Zen handsome.. “ she waved her hands as if to wipe away the idea and Zen caught one, smiling and pulling it to his lips to kiss it. 

“Good… so I give as good as I take. Lay down Juvia, I’ll show you some of what the Boscan Sudehpah teach us, massage is something all of us Boscans learn.” He smirked and she gaped, wide eyed.

“Oh! Zen does not have to…” She started to protest but Zen caught her and pulled her over his legs trapping her between him and the wall the bunk was against, rolling her to her belly and Juvia awkwardly wriggled so she wasn’t suffocating in the pillow then moaned and blushed when Zens large hands ran up her back.

“So you know how I got awkward, was it your magic that made you feel that way?” He asked and Juvia hummed, nodding. 

“Juvia made it rain, she...she was lonely and sad a lot as a child...an orphan, and the other children did not like her because she made rain come that ruined pretty days and fun outdoors.” She said quietly.

Zens fingers pushed into her flesh and she closed her eyes, it felt amazing, made the pain from her memories get swept away by pleasure and the disconcerting feel of his hands on her.

“I love flying in the rain, sunny days are nice too, but the rain, the sea, water in general...locked in the pits I rarely got more than a small basin of it, they rinsed us down with hoses and sponges after fights so when I finally got out of there...Rain meant no fights, Pergrandians didn’t want to sit in the stadium on rainy days, so we could rest, no exercise yard, no training, just rest in our cages, Rain has always meant peace to me, and now that I’m free? It means beauty, freedom, fresh clean air...and pretty women with gorgeous blue hair.” He grinned watching her blush and hide her face in the pillow.

“Juvia is learning to love the rain...water is so much a part of who she is.” She said.

“Like the stars and the sky are part of me. We have a lot in common.” Zen said and Juvia sighed, they did, and she was amazed by it, they had both had so much sadness in their childhoods, loneliness, and learning to be around people was something Zen had needed to do like Juvia was, just...for different reasons.

She closed her eyes, and without meaning to, fell asleep, Zen noticed it and smiled, shifting himself alongside her, more than happy to wrap his arms around the woman and share a bunk with her for the few hours of rest they would get.

Lucy rolled over when Cristoff shifted a bit and a grin lit her face, Juvia was in Zens arms, sound asleep, head tucked under the Archangels chin, one of her legs between his, one arm around his waist, the other tucked between them. Both looked peaceful and had faint smiles and Lucy closed her eyes, saying a little prayer to the powers above that her friend had either found a wonderful friend...or...even better...a chance at love.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus couldn’t even tell if he was screaming anymore...his throat was raw, blood raging in his ears to the point he couldn’t hear if he were screaming, his magic starting to slip past the restraints and already far beyond his control as his Dragon raged within him. 

His body burned, need so strong he felt it ache in his very bones and all he knew was the endless chant of his dragon. 

Mate...he’s too far away...must mate, KALEB! He will soothe us, he is home...MATE!!

When he allowed the visions of the Boscan to fill his head it eased just enough he could gulp in ragged breaths but the need, the raw beastial undeniable need….it hurt...it burned...it consumed and if he wasn’t dreaming of lavender eyes and platinum hair, he was seeing red and knew only pain.

KALEB...Kaleb PLEASE!!!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy ran her cool hand over Kalebs forehead, Cristoff hovering, prepared to put his brother to sleep if he saw the lacrima at his throat light up again, but aside from a clenched jaw, and occasionally closing his eyes and shuddering, Kaleb was holding himself together. It helped that Lucy felt some of it too, helped that her commands that he stay calm worked on him, he had to look at her, had to listen, she was the Queen of a Tatsu, the Tatsu his mate was in, once claimed and fully mated he would be hers like his mate was and instinctively...Kaleb respected that and even his formidable magic did because it backed down too.

He glared at the speed gauge and Vander shifted a bit in the Pilots chair. “Full Throttle is still full throttle big bro...the ship can’t go any faster…” Vander said quietly and Kaleb hissed through his teeth but sat back down.

Cristoffs raised eyebrow made him scowl “No...again NO, I do not want to be asleep, I...I’m pulling his racing thoughts...trying to...help.” He grimaced as Laxus went through another moment where he and his dragon realized Kaleb coming to him would put their mate in danger and pain hit him like a tidal wave as he tried not to focus on Kaleb. What was being done to him?! This was his father, Laxus’ own flesh and blood doing this...it was so hard for Kaleb, whose father was so supportive, loving, protective and good to his children to imagine a man doing this to his own son.

“Laxus...Just a couple more hours…” He breathed.


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan smirked, watching his daughter sprint from the lab and slam the door shut. Her dark hair standing almost on its ends, burns and cuts all down her arms and legs. Lightning arced through the lab, shattering the desk to a million pieces as the Dragon Slayer shackled to the X-Frame screamed and raged.

“You’ve outdone yourself.” Ivan chuckled and Ophelia shot him a dark frown before she composed herself.

“Yes, well, containment of him would have been easier if you hadn’t opted to have Zora wipe the Sevenese King, Nuryev was useful.” She said. Ivan arched a brow.

“Questioning my decisions Ophelia?” He asked pointedly and Ophelia sighed, busying herself trying to smooth her ruined dress.

“Of course not father, Laxus is primed, ready. He’s in a blind lust ridden state and will remain that way until he sates himself with his mate. The spells and toxins should last at least a week, the venoms a little longer.” She nodded toward the observation window. 

Ivan nodded. “The little King needed to be brought back to heel, valuable as his knowledge is, I don’t want him using that intellect against me, nothing must interfere here. This is all working out well. Laxus will mate the Boscan Guildmaster, then I’ll retake control of him and through him control that Wizard Saint and his fucking Guild. With them no longer an issue, we can expand better, and, while the team of Dragon Slayers are here, they can “rescue” the Sevenese King and return him to Seven and we’re saved the bother.” He smiled again watching his son screaming, even the sound controlling runes couldn’t hold it all in.

Laxus was thrashing, eyes whited out by his overcharged magic, golden scales dusting his arms, chest and legs, his clothes were all gone now, Ophelias toxins melting them away as she’d made adjustments and tuned up the heavily layered effects she’d created. HIs aroused state was obvious and Ivan smirked again, turning to the bald man standing nearby whose blood colored eyes were riveted on the big man in the lab.

He rolled his eyes “Get your mind in the right place Rotbull, you’re NOT fucking my son, we need him fully primed for when his pretty mate gets here. You’re sure your information is correct?” He demanded.

“Yep, sorry new bossman, but unlike your original guild? The second four of Nightmare doesn’t fuck shit up. The big blonde wet dream of White Sea along with his very nice brothers is on his way with the Dragon Slayers, turned a few of our people into extra crispy tater tots with his light magic and probably knows a metric fuck ton more than we want him to, but for certain, he took the smaller Boscan ship, the attack interceptor called the Saberfox and is on his way.” Rotbull replied. His confidence thick but as much as it chafed, Ivan knew it was deserved.

Rotbull was one of what the former Master had called his second four. Four leaders in his organization that watched over various things for him, they were loyal to the bone, completely dedicated to Nightmare, each one powerful resourceful, and none of them wanted leadership of the guild, all had sworn loyalty to Ivan when he had taken over. 

Rotbull was a blood mage, a nasty one too, he oversaw the majority of the human trafficking the guild did. He prefered men, but used sex for torture and had a libido a mile wide.

Jerrix was a wind mage, calm, cool, reserved, he had a taste for young flesh in his bed and a lust for antiquities. He oversaw handling the trade of illegal magic items and goods.

Tressa was a Succubus from Joya, 14 years with Nightmare and her skills had been invaluable handling the brothels Nightmare owned.

Cuther was a dark Seith, and Ivan knew what an incredible gem one of those was, he was tickled to have one working for him too. Cuther created lacrimas, removed the souls of magical beings of all kinds and infused them into objects to sell. The man had made Nightmare billions of jewel during his 20 some years in the guild. Ophelia and Nessa had started working with him and he was pleased they were learning so well from him...yes, Cuther “used” them for his enjoyment, but neither girl complained. Cuther wasn’t unattractive and he wasn’t sadistic like Rotbull was so Ivan knew they saw him as the better option over being assigned to one of the others.

“Is everyone ready to depart? I think we’re done here then, I want us able to observe from a safe distance so I’m sure my plan works out and I don’t lose anymore mages.” Ivan said and Rotbull nodded.

“Yeah we’re good, underwater cavern has been warded against the magic users Kaleb is bringing and Kaleb himself, Malik over here is ready to move you there as soon as you’re ready and I’ll wait here until the goody goodies get here to make sure they enter the way we want them to.”

Ivan smiled, he did very much enjoy having people who could get results around.

“I’m ready, don’t get hurt Rotbull, I’d be unhappy about losing you.” He said and Rotbull smirked, bowing low.

“Oh don’t fret Boss, I know how to keep my own ass safe. I’ll get this done and be down there in no time.” He assured his master and Ivan nodded to Malik vanishing the moment the teleport mage touched him.

Rotbull turned, heaving a sigh looking at the raging Lightning Slayer again. “Fucking magnificent...damn...you are gonna fuck that pretty Guildmaster right the hell up aren’t you big boy?” He chuckled “Bet that sorry bastard won’t even fight you much, will be too worried about hurting you.” He shook his head, blowing Laxus a kiss before turning and heading off to finish his work, whistling “Some enchanted evening”.

0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What do you mean nobody?! Kaleb frowned.

I mean there’s nobody here, crap ton of traps I’m disabling, but there’s nobody here, haven’t seen a soul yet. Vander reported back.

Kalebs eyes shifted to Presca who met his gaze 

“He IS there, I can feel his signature, it’s all over the fucking place magic level wise, but it’s absolutely him. Laxus is down there in that facility.” Presca said adamantly.

Kaleb nodded turning to Cristoff and Zen. 

“Zen I want the ship ready for action, all guns charged and humming. Beck...your birds.”

“They've seen people leaving for the last couple of hours, haven’t overheard much but orders to get evacuated...they knew we were coming.” Beck said grimly and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

“We’re by the coast, have some sealife search the area, we know they’re using teleportation but they’re also probably using conventional travel as well to save resources.” He said and Beck nodded “I’ll need to get down to the water.” He said and Kaleb turned to Mest who stepped forward and gripped Becks shoulder, Cobra pressing a hard kiss to the beastmasters lips before stepping back and then Mest and Beck vanished.

“Alright, lets get down there, I want the facility searched, secured, Gajeel, Rogue, both of you join Vanders recon work to make sure there are no hiding spots they’ve got mages waiting in to ambush us. Wendy I want you up here, if anyone gets hurt they’ll be brought up and I want you ready.” He said then turned to Cristoff who joined Emzadi in teleporting everyone not manning a gun down.

Presca led the way down the hallways Vander had already cleared of traps. They were following the most heavily trapped path for the pure reason that it was clearly the one Nightmare had spent the most time protecting.

Once down several levels Kaleb shoved past Presca, taking up a run, Lucy hot on his heels.

“Laxus…” She breathed, she could smell him, feel him, and obviously Kaleb could too. The big Blonde had become extremely upset when he’d lost all contact with Laxus again. He’d be haunted by that for some time to come he was sure.

She’s...she’s doing things….fuck...Kaleb….shit!!...No...not this again...no...this pain was horrible… KALEB!! Laxus’ mind had all but shut down, gone into a haze of agony and Kaleb had seen red, fury and frustration engulfing him the magic radiating off of him had the ships engines stuttering and Lucy had forced her way to him, gritting her teeth, ignoring Cristoffs shouts at her to stay back when he saw Kalebs Lacrima glow far too brightly signalling he was losing control of his magic.

Blood streaming from her nose she’d staggered to the big Blonde, she’d never felt magic power, pressure, like this, not even when Master Makarov had tried to scare them all quiet or Gildarts had been gearing up during the war.

“Kaleb! Kaleb stop!! You are no help to MY DRAGON like this!!” She screamed and slapped the man as hard as she could, her palm stinging and his face snapping to the side, blonde hair flowing forward over his shoulder, deadly lavender eyes flaring so brightly she had to close her eyes or lose her sight.

“LUCY!! KALEB don’t hurt her!!!!” Cristoff screamed from a few feet away, struggling through the pressure field to reach them.

Kaleb had blinked, once twice, and the field had dropped so suddenly Cristoff had fallen forward to his hands and knees and Lucy sank to the floor, sitting down hard.

Lavender eyes full of remorse and concern were on her then.

“Thank you...you’re right...I’m sorry, I felt him, lose control Lucy...I felt pain overwhelm him….and now I can’t reach him again…” He breathed, sinking to his knees before her, bowing his head, but not before she saw tears falling down his face.

She wrapped her arms around him, smoothing back his long hair. “He’s strong..I can still feel him...he’s hurting, and he needs you, I swear to the Gods if he denies you’re his mate I’ll beat him senseless myself after this...but you have to hold it together Kaleb, trust us, trust me...trust HIM to hold on until we get there.” She said softly and he’d nodded, forcing down his frustration, his fears...the pain of feeling Laxus pulled out of his grasp again.

When he looked up Lucy was smiling and she wiped the tears from his face, the confidence in her eyes gave him strength. She could still feel him...he was her kin…

He’d frowned, pulling a silk handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the blood from her face. “I’m sorry...it won’t happen again...I am strong enough...I’ll prove I deserve your dragon.” He said firmly. She had grinned at him, kissed his forehead and let Cristoff pull her to her feet.

“I know you will, now quit fucking with the engines of the ship and save all that power for our enemies.”

Now Kaleb ran too fast for Lucy to keep up, ripping around a corner down another hallway and light was flashing everywhere, she had to shield her eyes against the flashes but still saw Kaleb standing, hands against a Puriglass wall, and suddenly shadows coated the glass and made the flashing bearable.

“Vander…” Kaleb said.

The shadowquip appeared, stepping from the shadows and rubbing a hand over his face, deep red eyes flicking to the glass then Lucy then Kaleb as Cristoff and Cobra stopped Behind Lucy, everyone looking through the now shaded glass.

Laxus was in there, still bound to a massive X-frame that was partially grounding his magic, though the scorching all over the walls floor and ceiling made it clear it wasn’t grounding all of it.

“Laxus…” Kaleb breathed, narrowing his eyes. He reached, and found the mans mind in chaos, it wasn’t just pain though, raging overwhelming consuming lust and need had Laxus and his Dragon unhinged.

“Laxus!! STOP!!” Lucy cried over the din of the cracking lightning and they all saw Laxus still, saw the whited out eyes shift to her.

“My...Queen...Blon...Blondie…” Laxus panted.

Lucy stepped up to the glass, putting a hand against it.

“You must stop...let us help you, get you out of there…” She called.

A deep growl shook the floor and Laxus bared his teeth “M...Ma….MATE...Give him to me!!” Laxus roared and Lucy gasped as lightning hit the magic suppression glass right where her hand had been.

“LAXUS! Nobody can go in there with you like this!! STOP!!” Lucy screamed and Laxus growled again.

“Mate….I’m burning up...pain only stops….for him…” Laxus moaned out and Kaleb sucked in a sharp breath, turning and heading for the door but Lucy grabbed him.

“He’s out of control...he could hurt you...let me keep talking to him...talk to him yourself…” She pleaded and Kaleb frowned at her, the pull to go to Laxus was staggering.

He looked through the glass.

“Laxus.” He called and the eyes flared, Laxus strained against his bonds, blood running from his wrists and ankles he flung his head back and screamed again in frustration and pain. 

“Mate...my mate….I need you...please…” He grit through his clenched teeth a moment later then surged again, ripping a hand free finally then he was wildly clawing at his other wrist, straining to break it free and the Puriglass cracked as lightning hit it, the floor shaking…

Kaleb looked at the others and narrowed his eyes, they flared, his magic snapping up so fast none of them could even look away before he whispered “Get back.”

All of them moved, Lucy, Cobra, Cristoff and Gajeel...they all turned and walked to the end of the hall, eyes whited over, Kaleb firmly in control of all of them until they were at the end of the hall, well away from the door and the window.

“Laxus...I’m coming in there to free you…” He called.

Laxus wrenched his other hand free, looking to the window, to Kaleb, meeting his eyes and his lips curled up “Yes...Yes...come to me...come here...my mate…” He purred and Lucy and the others collapsed, Kalebs control of them snapped as he lost control of himself. He pulled the door open and stepped through and lightning struck it, fusing it shut behind him as Laxus kicked first one then the other leg free.

Electricity snaked all around Kaleb, made the floor and walls writhe as he walked to where the Lightning slayer had dropped to the floor and crouched like the predator he was...eyes fixed on the tall blonde. None of it touched him, none of it hurt, it was dancing all around him but he noticed immediately, even what touched him only felt warm...like a caress.

Neither man saw the others frantically run to the door and start trying to get through it, totally fixated on each other.

Kaleb couldn’t read Laxus at all, and that alarmed him, but he couldn’t stop, if anyone could get the man under control, it was him, and he had to try, they had to get Laxus out of here, this was so obviously a trap of some sort and they had no idea when it would spring.

“Laxus...we have to get you out of here...you’re hurt...they poisoned you...Cobra and Cristoff are both here...we’ll get it all cleared from your system…” He said softly. The answering growl made him shudder involuntarily.

“Mate…” Laxus rumbled and Kaleb stilled, the shift in the voice...the way the muscles were tensing he had a split second and didn’t manage to fully dodge the slayers lunge.

Claws dug into his arm and he was ripped around and slammed against a wall so hard he saw stars and tasted blood. Laxus’ hand pressed into his back, crushing his chest into the wall as he tore away Kalebs clothes, his cloak falling in shreds to the floor.

“No...Laxus…” Kaleb gasped when he felt the slayer press against him, felt the hard length against his thigh and Laxus palmed his ass purring.

“You’re mine…” He growled as Kaleb pushed against the wall, amazed by Laxus’ strength.

“I am..I’m yours…” He agreed, knowing refusing him, rejecting him would be the wrong route to take, but he had to reach him, it couldn’t happen like this...Gods he saw cameras everywhere...not here…

“Then submit...I need you…” Laxus growled, claws rending the white leather of Kalebs tunic as Laxus leaned in and licked his neck, nose pushing into the shimmering lengths of platinum blonde hair.

“No...not here...Gods not like this…” Kaleb growled, pushing harder, pulling in his magic, he did NOT want to add to Laxus’ pain, but he had no intention of letting Laxus take him here when he was out of his mind on poisons and Gods knew what else and there were cameras everywhere likely feeding this whole scene to fucking Ivan. Laxus wouldn’t want it anymore than he did.

“ANYWHERE!! MINE!!” Laxus snarled and his hand slammed Kalebs head into the wall, for a moment his vision spotted and everything got hazy, he sagged a bit, almost blacking out from the blow, felt his belt yanked free, his pants being torn and sucked in a breath feeling Laxus’ hand reach skin and the big man kicking his legs apart, questing fingers moving along his inner thigh.

“Not...Like...This…” He grit out and called on his magic getting his hands flat against the wall finally able to bring his arms and chest muscles to bear enhanced by a surge of his magic, pushing off the wall and spinning, it took a split second before Laxus caught his arms and roared, thrusting forward and slamming him back against the wall this time he met the half mad eyes.

“Laxus...you’re hurting me...stop…” He gasped as Laxus’ claws dug through his skin, blood running down his arms.

That did it...Laxus blinked, eyes flying wide, a whimper leaving his throat and he instantly let go, eyes finding the blood running from the fresh gash in Kalebs forehead, taking in where his claws had bored holes in his mates flesh and he whimpered again then screamed, pain lancing through him, bringing him to his knees.

“LAXUS!...Laxus look at me!” Kaleb cried and the moment those eyes locked with his he brought the full force of his magic to bear. The door crashed open just as Laxus was sagging, staring blindly into Kalebs eyes. 

“Cristoff...I..I can’t...hold him...much longer….” Kaleb hissed. Cristoffs eyes flew wide and he scrambled to Kalebs side, gripping Laxus’ hair and tilting his head back just enough the sparking orange eyes met his “Sleep Laxus.”

His eyes widened again when the slayer snarled at him instead of just slumping to the ground, his lids drooped though, and his hands fell from clutching his head to his sides and he looked back at Kaleb, eyes clearing as Cristoffs spell started overwhelming him.

“..so...sorry..” he breathed and collapsed, Kaleb caught him, pulling him tight against him and pushing to his feet he held Laxus for a few moments, one hand at the back of the mans head, holding his face tucked into his neck, the other gripping him firmly, holding the limp body against him. The sting of his own tears surprised him, he’d been so damn emotional and raw since Laxus had been hit by the need of the brood of Mezas, helping Laxus through that...it had torn open everything, every suppressed and denied feeling he had for the big slayer and anymore, he just lacked the strength to contain it all.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” He whispered hoarsely, voice rough with emotion.

Cobra was lifting Laxus, bleeding wrist to his nose and made a face “Fuck...nasty crap toxins...Gods I hate Succubus shit, fucking affront to all things Poisonous.” The Poison slayer said.

“Hang on to him Blondie.” Cobra said then, sinking long fangs into Laxus’ forearm he made another face but sucked blood into his mouth, wishing he could keep his tongue and taste buds uninvolved.

“Can’t we do this on the ship?” Kaleb asked and Cobra just gave his an eye roll.

“No...antivenins and reversals need to start, remember how much pain it was causing him?” Lucy said firmly, coming behind Cobra and stroking Laxus’ hair as Cristoff healed away the injuries to Laxus’ wrists. All while Kaleb held him.

“Vander, get my cloak, we can wrap him up in it…” Kaleb called, feeling the heat in Laxus’ body lowering as Cobra adjusted his bite and started pumping anti agents and antivenoms into him.

“You ain’t got much left on yourself big bro…” Vander chuckled and Kaleb frowned at him, it was true, his leather jerkin was in tatters, mostly on the floor, his leather pants were also in shreds and he did decidedly feel a draft.

“I gotcha..get Kalebs cloak Van, stop being an ass.” Gajeel growled, pulling his own thigh length black tunic off and Cristoff helped hold Laxus up while Kaleb quickly pulled on the black tunic and wrapped Laxus in his cloak.

“I’ve got him.” He said firmly when Cobra stepped back spitting and wiping his mouth making gagging sounds.

“Fucking nasty shit...making me high but shit it tastes bad…” He growled.

“You could counter it all?” Lucy demanded and Cobra smirked at her

“Tink...it’s ME, fuck, don’t insult me.” Cobra snorted “Weak ass shits gonna be out of his system before we get to the surface, now the taste? Shit...I really need a good mouthwash...Farrons silver label scotch might help.”

“Oh! Hey, FYI, found the King of Seven in the next room, looks like they didn’t make his stay a pleasant one…” Vander said as they were getting out of the lab.

Every eye turned on him in angry surprise.

“What?!” He demanded.

“For fucks sake Vander go get him, lets get the hell out of here…” Cristoff growled.

Vander rolled his eyes “I wasn’t going to leave him, we were all having a moment in there ya know?”

“I’m going to have Wendy slap you.” Lucy growled.

He smirked at her “Promise? Loan her your whip I’m sure I did something else to piss you off…” He purred and Lucy growled again, stalking after Kaleb who was carrying Laxus up the hallway as Gajeel kicked in the door to the next room and he and Cristoff hurried inside to free Sevens King.

It wasn’t until they were back up to the first level, walking down the hall toward the doors that Lucy met Cristoffs eyes.

“This was too easy…” She growled, casting a glare at another camera and smirking when Vander snapped his fingers and shadows crushed it.  
“I’ve been destroying all of them, disabled the ones in the lab as soon as we found it so they didn’t see Kaleb and Cris stop Laxus before he could do too much.” Vander said quietly, dark eyes scanning everything, shadows flying along walls and creases in the floor and ceiling, finding and destroying every listening device, every camera he had missed on his way in.

There weren’t many, but he’d been in a hurry to find Laxus.

It was decided they couldn’t risk much planning or discussion on the ground, so once everyone was aboard the ship Zen took it up to an altitude that had even Kaleb reaching to feel the coast below them.

Kaleb simply wasn’t willing to be separated from Laxus, the moment he tried to walk out of the infirmary he’d felt almost sick so, they were all sitting around the infirmary, Natsu in a gun pod watching the skies around them for any sign of trouble Gray babysitting the command room after Lucy promised to fill them both in after the meeting.

“It was all too easy.” She said, repeating what she had said as they had been leaving the facility on the coast. “I know Laxus was meant to be a trap himself, maybe to hurt Kaleb, absolutely set up so he would claim him in that lab whether Kaleb wanted him to or not, but why leave? Why ditch a valuable hostage like King Nuryev?” She asked nodding toward the King of Seven who was sitting on an exam table by Wendy wrapped in a thick blanket.

The King had been exposed to some hefty poisons and venoms too, all removed now by Cobra, and the mental blocks and shotty memory removal attempt Kaleb had sorted out in seconds had restored all of the Kings memories of Ivan.

“Too dangerous...I’m too dangerous to hold on to, Nightmare can’t fight my whole country, the ruse in place about me going to a summit on trade agreements wasn’t going to hold much longer, now that I’ve spoken with my security council and mobilized my military, Midis King is on his way to that facility to begin a full investigation. Ivan was trying to prevent that with the memory wipe...thank you Master Kaleb.” He said, nodding to the big Blonde sitting by the unconscious Dragon slayer on a nearby bed.

“Your country and ours have been at each others throats ever since your father married Kressa, it would be good for that to change.” Farron said and the King smiled at the blue eyed Boscan, this whole thing was turning into a blessing for his country, having the Master of White Sea, and his brother, one of the top Ambassadors of Bosco rescue him? It would open doors to Seven finally making peace with Bosco, forging relations his country desperately needed.

“Agreed.” He said firmly.

“Well, this nasty thing is probably why Ivan let Laxus go without a fight.” Cobra said, rattling the blob of black in the magic sealed glass jar he was holding.

Kaleb glared at the thing, a control seed. A piece of a Hellborne, pulled right from one of the vile creatures bodies, had been implanted into Laxus, Cobras antivenoms and antiagents had worked, Cristoffs healing had worked, but it was Kaleb and Zen who had both known there was something else wrong, and Zen who had finally found the thing. 

His brothers growing mastery of his Archangel magic and the healing side specifically of that, including the purification and dark purging he was capable of, with a little guidance from Cristoff and Kaleb, Zen had been able to focus his light magic through his healing and had pinpointed the seed imbedded in the back of Laxus’ neck beneath his skull.

It hadn’t been easy to get it out, all three men had worked to do it, but finally Laxus had been freed from it and it had been sealed into one of Bickslows special magic containment jars he used to hold malevolent lost souls when he encountered them.

It had added to Laxus’ pain, his disorientation, the fact he’d stopped when Kaleb had said he was hurting him...Kaleb looked down at the sleeping man he sat beside and felt his chest tighten, it said so much about Laxus’ inner strength, his real character, and...his real feelings for Kaleb, that he had overcome not just all Ophelia had done to him, but the influence of the seed in him.

“Can they track that?” Sting asked disgust on his face and Kaleb shook his head. 

“No, Zen and I destroyed it, banished the living part of it back to the hell they pulled it from, all that’s left is a sort of residual plasma that the essence was inhabiting.” Kaleb said, gently brushing his fingers through Laxus’ sunny blonde hair.

“Ivan planned to have Laxus claim Kaleb then retake control of Laxus and use him to bring this ship down, take the ship, Kaleb and Laxus, sell all the rest of you off as slaves and steal….all the dragon eggs you had…” Nuryev said, meeting Lucys eyes, taking in the Dark blue and black Dragons on her smooth skin...two mating marks...and his sharp eyes didn’t miss the gold and dark blue dragons curling down Gajeels left arm, or the Gold and Black ones on Cristoffs. 

The Blonde woman had claimed two Dragon Slayer mates, two large strong males. That was signifigant...if she was also kin to some of the other slayers present…

“Forgive me if I overstep a line, but...You, you are mated to these two...correct? That’s your golden dragon on them both?” He asked and Lucy raised a brow but nodded.

Nuryev smiled, noting the narrowing eyes on almost every slayer…

“A Queen….You’ve become Queen of a Tatsu...I...I’m delighted..I’ve studied Dragons and Dragon Slayers most of my life, When I overheard Ivan talking about bringing down a ship full of you and taking all the Dragon eggs, I wondered why you would be pulling them from wherever they had been laying dormant...now I know.” He grinned in spite of himself.

“What is it you think you know?” Lucy asked.

“That you are going to hatch Dragon eggs and re-introduce living dragons to the skies of Earthland. As a Queen, your magic can bring them out of dormancy, start them developing again, and depending on how far along they were when they were put into stasis, we could have baby dragons, the first in centuries, born in a few months.” Nuryev couldn’t straighten his smile, couldn’t supress how happy this made him. His love of all things Draconic had started in him as soon as he was old enough to understand what a Dragon was. Sevens royal seal was two dragons wrapped around a rose. Once, centuries ago, Sevens mountain ranges were a preferred place for Dragons to establish lairs.

Even now hoards were sometimes found. Seven had Dragon Laws, surrounding how Draconic things were property of Seven and could not be bought sold or traded nor cross her borders. Laws his damned mother had rescinded, but he had re-established them.

“I...I have one, a Dragon Egg, it’s in the Palace, the only one recovered from a lair near Boscos border more than 200 years ago. It rests on a special pedestal in the throne room… I will gladly hand it over to you with the hope you will let me see what emerges from it...I’ve...cared for it my whole life.” He said softly and Lucy smiled at the young King.

“I would say yes but it is not me who will hatch the eggs, I’m willing to ask the Queen who will be though.” She said and Nuryev nodded, he couldn’t ask for more. He wanted to ask to go with them, wanted to beg, but he needed to get home to Seven as soon as possible, he had been away too long and had much to do to right what Ivan had set wrong while holding him captive.

“We need to find out where team Thessaly and the mages from Blue Pegasus ended up, if we have more hostages to worry about, the Midian forces will be here shortly.” Kaleb said and Farron pushed off the wall he was leaning against, lifting his com.

“I’ll call the Midians, you try to reach Thessaly Kaleb.” He called.

“I’ll...try to reach...Hibiki.” Lucy rolled her eyes but Gajeel snatched her com.

“Like hell you will, I don’t want you or anything female from our team within a hundred feet of those jackasses.” He growled, Lucy narrowed her eyes and growled back at him.

“I can handle them.” She insisted and Gajeel bared his teeth in determination, Cristoff stepped between them. Sliding a hand into Lucys hair and drawing her rapidly glowing eyes to his.

“You can also indulge your mates who haven’t had a chance to establish their positions with men used to being far too flirty with you. We trust you, and have no doubt you could put any of them into craters in the ground, but we’re so newly mated...indulge us.” He purred and Lucys eyes dimmed back to the rich chocolate brown, tipping her chin up and tugging Cristoff by his collar down the bit so his lips were slanting over hers.

The other dragons smirked Emzadi grinning. “I kind of like seeing my older brother begging for indulgences.” She chuckled. Cristoffs eyes snapped to his sister, flashing with challenge and a growl escaped him but Lucy gave his hair a sharp tug and silenced him, turning a grin on Emzadi.

“It’s a sexy look for him.” She said and stepped from Cristoff to move to Laxus, bending over him and running her hand over his forehead.

She looked at Kaleb who was talking on his com, the Image of a pretty woman with light brown hair smiling at him. His free hand was holding Laxus’ though and it was clear from the instructions he was giving his mages he had no intention of leaving Laxus’ side if he could avoid it.

She needed to tell him it wasn’t an option anyway, Laxus’ dragon, his whole being, was raw and hurting right now, would need reassurance he had not betrayed his mate because Lucy had felt that sharply from him, that he felt he had harmed and betrayed Kaleb. If he woke and Kaleb wasn’t there it would add pain, add confusion and give Laxus the time to start beating himself up more about what had happened than he already had and she couldn’t let that happen.

The worst news was, they had to move and soon, had to get heading north toward the next nest, Cobra was pressed into Becks chest and the beastmaster was doing all he could to keep his mate soothed and calm but the urgency was growing by the minute.

Ivan knew they were seeking Dragon Eggs, that he had already forced them down once to look for them meant their mission was now as dangerous as Nurem had predicted it would be. If Ivan knew, others did too, time was of the essence. They still had this nest, whichever one Gajeel would lead them to, Emzadis and finally, Nurems hidden brood she had laid centuries ago that she and Cristoff would be guided to that also held the last eggs laid by Tapengai.

“...We’ll see it all done Master, my team and I really appreciate this opportunity to show you and all of White Sea what we can do.” The young woman he was talking to said firmly.

Kaleb smiled “I’m trusting you to it then. Coordinate directly with Thane, I’ve already sent him my expectations and he’ll coordinate with the Boscan consulate so we follow all of what Midi needs of us through the investigation. FIND me the information I want Thessaly.” He added firmly and the young woman bowed.

“We will not let you down Master Kaleb.” She said and he nodded, closing the com and turning to meet Lucys look.

“Team Thessaly will work with Blue Pegasus and the Midian forces to complete a full sweep of the facility and find any and all information possible to recover there. They were delayed by traps and random mages Nightmare left behind to slow the progress of ground approach to the facility.” He told her and she nodded.

“Good...Kaleb, you can’t leave Laxus’ side, I know you outrank me on this ship and in most things, but I am Laxus’ Tatsu Queen and kin, he’s been my friend for years...he can not wake up without you here, it would hurt him.” She said softly and Kaleb smiled faintly, his eyes pained.

“I had no intention of leaving him...I’m sleeping right here, taking my meals here in the infirmary, I...can’t...leave him.” He admitted quietly and Lucy smiled, nodding and turning back to Gajeel who was glaring at the com in his hand.

“Look Hibiki, I’m TELLING you, ya don’t need to talk to Lucy or Wendy, we’re not able to stay and we can’t be yer damned taxi back to Minstrel…” He growled and Lucy started to reach for the com but Cristoff caught her hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing it and giving her a warm smile that spoke volumes, Gajeel, of the three of them, needed work on his people skills, and, being mated to the Tatsu Queen, he needed to be able to handle things like this, and she needed to let him.

They all hurried around then, Cristoff keeping Lucy from “helping” Gajeel while also keeping Gajeel from crushing the com in his fist or threatening to murder Hibiki and Ichiya when they started asking for a blown kiss from Lucy or Wendy to inspire them. Farron got everything sorted out with the Midian forces and Zen soon got the Ok to turn the Saberfox around and push the ship back up to near its top speed back to Capressa so they could dock again with the Eclipse and get back underway.

He smiled seeing Juvia standing nearby watching his hand move over controls as he guided the ships wheel with his other. 

“Want to learn?” He invited and she drew a quick breath, blinking in surprise at him.

The ship was worth hundreds of millions, possibly billions of jewel and belonged to the Boscan military, Zen bore the loop topped cross seal on his chest and the rank and standing as well as knowledge and skill to be flying it but she...she was just a working mage...nobody had ever invited her to try anything outside of her skill set.

“Ju...Juvia should not.” She said.

“Bullshit, Juvia is staring at the controls like a fine meal, come here.” He reached out and with a firm tug on her arm pulled her into his lap where he found she fit, he was tall enough he could easily see around her and guided her left hand to the wheel.

“Now put your right hand on top of mine and follow what I do “The wheel is direction, left and right, pull to turn the ships nose up, push to tip the nose down. Yaw is the term for the nose left to right of the axis, pitch is the nose up or down from the axis and roll is the wings of the ship rising above and dipping below its axis. The Saberfox is a Pursuit interceptor, she’s very fast and very agile in the air.” He said by her ear, his voice was soft, the deep baritone sending a thrill through her even as his warm breath fanned over her skin and sent a shiver down her spine.

“Physical direction, the Pitch Yaw and roll of the ship is controlled with the wheel, her speed and altitude are controlled here…” He moved his fingers over the control panel to his right beneath her hand.

“This is speed.” He said slipping his index finger up over hers and sliding it up and down her finger “Push forward for more, draw the bar down for less.” 

Juvias eyes were on the Puriglass before her, watching the clouds shoot by and enjoying the rush of new sensations and excitement Zens touch was creating.

“This is altitude, in all airships, altitude is finite, the lacrima will keep the ship within 100 feet of the altitude selected here but in the Saberfox, the altitude setting can be left off, and it becomes completely the will of the pilot, enabling incredible control and maneuverability. Right now, it’s on because we’re trying to cruise as swiftly as possible so staying at a steady altitude helps that along, but in a battle, you would turn it off.” He explained showing her the dial to the right of the speed control.

“These are all dampeners, like brakes to slow the ship, to dampen it all, you pull them all, to slow one part to spin the ship you would pull just one or two.” His voice had her lids drooping, so did the feel of being in his lap with his arms around her and his lips by her ear. She wanted to learn this, was very interested, but nearly too distracted to process it.

He smelled nice, like bergamot and the wind., his shirt was soft, the sleeves silky against her arms and his hands on hers were warm, gentle. 

She leaned back into him more and unwittingly pulled the wheel, felt the increase of gravity as the ships nose came up and gasped, wide eyed, Zen corrected it, smiling.

“It’s alright, it takes practice to learn how sensitive it all really is, the Eclipse, even though it’s so much bigger, is actually easier to pilot, takes less skill than the Saberfox does.” He told her.

“Zen knows these ships well.” She commented and he nodded.

“I should, they’re assigned to my father, to the consulate specifically so under my fathers command since he heads the Boscan Consulate. They’re the first ships I ever handled and I was taught in these ships. I’ve flown dozens of others through my training, but the Saberfox and the Eclipse are the ones I know best. The flagship for the Air defense is the Aisipal, I know that one pretty well too, she’s massive, the Eclipse can actually land on her like the two big cruisers assigned to the royal family. Those things are like flying cities.” He chuckled.

Juvia was awed “Juvia would love to see them some day.” She said and his hand pulled hers from the control panel so he could hug her to him. 

“We’ll add that to what I show you someday.” He said softly and she shivered again when his lips brushed her ear. He held her like that, close against him and her head was spinning from it when a loud throat clearing sounded.

Both turned to see Farron standing smirking at them.

“So You’re to go check on Laxus and grab something to eat Zen and Juvia, Lucy wanted you to meet with her in the kitchen to get food prepared. I’ll take over the ship, I need to get some calls handled anyway and Freed is going to start setting up our navigation for where Cobra feels the next nest is.” Farron said, nodding toward Freed who was walking in with a grin on his face.

Juvia blushed, hurriedly standing and almost bolting from the room “Juvia will hurry so everyone is not left hungry!” She cried breathlessly and Zen watched her go, rising more slowly and giving his older brother a narrow eyed look as Freed slid into the navigation station nearby pretending he had neither seen nor heard a single thing.

“Ass.” Zen chuckled and Farron grinned.

“I’d apologize for ruining the moment but you KNOW she shouldn’t be in your damn lap while you’re flying this ship..Captain.” Farron teased and Zen rolled his eyes.

“I could fly this ship with a woman sucking me off...in fact…” He smirked and now Farron rolled his eyes.

“Gods...don’t go channeling Vander ok? I don’t want to know, I want to think I only have ONE brother who would be that irresponsible.” He said, shoving Zen away from the pilot seat so he could sit in it.

“Wasn’t my idea, but I admit I didn’t discourage her, the ships usual Navigator is very good with her tongue...it’s pierced you know...her tongue…” He grinned when Farrons eyes widened though they stayed on the controls as he adjusted them to his own liking.  
“Corporal Henning...she’s an archive mage isn’t she? Nice hair…” Farron asked in a low disinterested voice but Zen grinned.

“She is, and she has a thing for blondes too…” He said quietly before turning and heading for the door.

“I’ll make sure Juvia brings you two some food.” He called before leaving the command room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb waited until Zen left, his brother confirming all he’d surmised himself after pushing his light magic through Laxus about a dozen times, they had purged every bit of what Ivan had done to to the lightning slayer. Now, now they just had to let him rest and recover, he’d spent nearly 24 hours being tortured with poisons and venoms, had the piece of a being from hell implanted in his body then forcefully had his mind overridden by Kaleb and put to sleep by Cristoff. 

Laxus had not had an easy time. He’d ridden through the nest drive mostly on his own, stoically refusing most of Kaleb and Cristoffs offers to help him get through it, though Kaleb had been there, had experienced the visions with him, forced his way in so he could help ease the impact of them just like he’d done for every other Dragon Slayer so far.

They had decided to keep Laxus in the infirmary until he woke and Kaleb had pushed another bed against the one Laxus lay in and while Zen had been there, gone into the tiny shower in the infirmary and cleaned up, his injuries had been minor, some burns, deep gouges in his hips from Laxus’ claws and of course the gash in his forehead, all healed, he washed the dried blood away and gratefully pulled on the dove gray pants and sleeveless shirt of the same color Zen had brought from his bag.

He brought a basin of hot water and some wash cloths, resolutely cleaning his blood off of Laxus’ fingers, certain the man wouldn’t be happy finding it there when he woke up. His eyes drifted over the face of his mate.

He’d known for a long time...since Laxus had brushed his leg in his family hot tub during Laxus’ exile from Fairy Tail years ago, and he’d heard the mans reaction to his dragons firm assertion.

“Mate! He is our Mate!” The words had echoed through Laxus’ mind and Kaleb heard them as surely as if Laxus had shouted them in his ear, had sat stunned as Laxus had swiftly scrambled away with a muttered apology.

Inside though he raged at his dragon. “No!! Fuck that!! I am not the mate of a damn MAN you fucked up lizard! You aren’t doing that to me...Gramps is already fucking disappointed in me, I am NOT mating a damn MAN!! SHIT! Kalebs Bixys fucking brother and my damned friend you stupid piece of shit!! Find some big titted sex kitten I can make grandbabies for Gramps with….damn it…”

Laxus had crushed the idea so hard and so violently Kaleb had kept silent and held his distance, had even dismissed it as a fluke. Slayers could have multiple people compatible, their dragons could find others if one rejected them or died so Kaleb had gone on with his life and tried to forget the whole thing.

But he hadn’t…

He’d developed a crush if anything, and had a hard time maintaining the relaxed “pal” sort of relationship he had with the Lightning slayer, grateful when some slipped flirting had been perceived as teasing, Kaleb simply giving the prudish Fioran and hard time for his lack of wide experiences in bed by Bickslow and everyone else. Not a soul had thought he had an interest in Laxus, and he kept it that way...for years.

Gods the one time he’d given into Becks flirting it had been Laxus he’d had fixed in his head as they had writhed in the privacy booth in the guild hall, barely managing not to shout Laxus’ name when he came, his lusty performance had given Beck the wrong idea too, but the painful truth was, it had been Becks large build...similar to Laxus...that had made Kaleb give in. 

He’d not made the mistake again.

He’d tried, like Laxus then, to stick with women as partners for his pleasure from that point on. But he prefered blondes...the bigger the better...

He smiled faintly, then pressed his lips together, Laxus was still out, his mind not active, no dreams, nothing, but his dragon stirred inside him, purring as Kaleb cleaned Laxus’ hands, calling to him as he bent and pressed his lips to the mans forehead, his long hair falling forward over his shoulders, still damp from his shower.

“We can do this…” He whispered, as much to himself as to the man beneath him. For years he’d idly planned, when he let himself daydream about the possibility, about how to make he and Laxus work, the plans changing as Laxus rejoined Fairy Tail, as he proved himself, as his responsibilities in his guild grew and it became clear he would take the Guild over.

“I can make it all work out…” He said in a quiet voice as he slid into the bed beside Laxus. He needed sleep, he hadn’t rested 5 minutes since Laxus had been taken and he was exhausted, having Laxus there, safe beside him had the tension and fear gone and in its wake the last 24 hours caught up to him. He’d told Thane, sent him his usual detailed requests for what needed to be done for the guild, for their mission, for the team in Midi...and...for him personally, informing his loyal aid that he was the mate of Laxus Dreyar, and would be working out how to have a life with the Lightning slayer and Guildmaster of Fairy Tail.

“I am happy for you Master Kaleb, and will work diligently to make sure both of you can keep your positions so neither guild must suffer a loss of leadership.” Had been Thanes reply. Kaleb would make sure it worked out, he wouldn’t let the fact they were Masters of Guilds in seperate countries be an obstacle, he would damn well work out a way they could be together...because Gods knew...he couldn’t even comfortably leave the room Laxus was in...let alone be another country away from the man...not now..not after Laxus had finally acknowledged what he was. He would fight for this, fight for Laxus, for White Sea and Fairy Tail.


	23. Enter the Black Flight

Enter the Black Flight

 

 

The whirl that preceded the cracking noise was the worst part of being whipped, it heralded what was to come in such a seemingly non-violent sound. Ophelia had endured beatings before, her father enjoyed them, and she was wondering if she’d soon be hearing that sound. The cameras hadn’t lasted except in the room Laxus was in, and then, only until Kaleb was slammed against the wall, Ivan had been delighted with that, with seeing the blood run down the Wizard Saints face after his son slammed the mans head into the wall so hard it left a dent in the cinderblock.

Ivan had been chuckling “I love the idea their mating will be something so memorable, neither will forget it.” He said, voice dripping saccharine. He’d been solumn, more and more still and his lips pressed in a firm line because the cameras were all being destroyed, the traps dismantled and they couldn’t catch a glimpse of who or how it was happening but all the “Gifts” they had left were being ruined and they hadn’t so much as a glimpse of who or what was doing it.

Then, Kaleb had come into the room with Laxus right after the half crazed slayer had ripped his wrists free of their manacles and Ivans frown had turned into a grin. Opehlia had almost breathed easier then as they had watched Laxus attack Kaleb and start tearing the Boscans clothes off/ The microphones had been ruined by the static and cracking of thunder in the room but they could see Kaleb trying to talk to Laxus, saw Laxus hesitate, Kaleb get his hands on the wall and finally get the leverage he needed to shove Laxus back and spin in his grasp before being slammed against the wall again.

Ivan had been laughing when they saw the shadows move un-naturally moments before one by one the cameras started winking out and Ivan cursed as the last one went out and they couldn’t see more. They would have gone back up...Ivan had started assembling the men, but then the mages scattered around guarding the lands around the facility were under attack, traps were going off in several places outside, clearly there were more forces and, upon checking, they learned a unit from a military base a few miles away had been dispatched.

Ivan wouldn’t risk himself or any more of his mages just for a good view of his son raping his mate.

“It’s fine, the control seed is in place, I can live without seeing the plan come together. His friend with the shadows won’t hurt him, that guild is a bunch of bleeding hearts.

It was maybe an hour later the captive hellborne had screamed in it’s cage...the control seed had been purged.

The summoner who held the Hellborne stood by the cage, watching Ivan closely. Ophelia had tried to leave then, tried to slip away to the very back of the observation area set up in the dank cave on the ocean floor.

She had tried to protest the seed in the first place, it was risky, could kill Laxus, and, with an immaculate light saturated mate, and two dragon slayer healers in his group, the odds were high the thing would be discovered before Laxus could be reined in.

“So, we have no ship, no eggs, and my son has just slipped away, all I have to be happy about is he probably raped the damn Wizard Saint to claim him so the memory won’t be a nice one?!!” He asked and everyone cringed.

“We track the ship then, we know they have to go back to Pelerno to collect the Eclipse, we can’t get near that ship since the attack on it was botched. Jent is still up there and he could follow them, he has a flying mage in his group, that Raven guy from the little guild, he just save Oris their guild leader, Oris would lend us the flyer to track the Eclipse. We keep a beat on it and get them at the next nest.” Rotbull said, probably the only calm person in the whole area, he snaked an arm out and caught Ophelia as she was trying to find a place to become as invisible as possible.

Ivan stared at the man as he leered at Ophelia, she’d already turned him down twice, he was rough...mean...and kept slaves, two men and a woman and he liked to take people to them and have them all have sex while he watched...his tastes were...frightening to her.

“Arrange it, and if you can get that flier in place, Ophelia will make sure you’re happy about your success. Won’t you my dear?” Ivan purred and Ophelia closed her eyes, forcing herself not to tremble as Rotbull chuckled.

“Of course Father.” She replied in an icy emotionless tone.

“Then lets get out of here, I want to be back in Fiore as soon as possible.” Ivan snapped and everyone started running to make it happen. Ophelia struggled not to vomit as Rotbull stood and pulled her against him, lips sealing on her neck where he sucked hard at her skin and she felt his magic join his effort to create a nasty hickey.

“Just so you don’t forget who’s name you’re gonna be screaming soon.” He said then released her and turned away, tapping a teleportation lacrima and vanishing. She would have prefered the whirl of a whip sailing toward her to the sound of her fathers laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb set the plate aside, they would be docking in Capressa soon, getting the Saberfox back into her spot in the Eclipse and heading for the next Nest. 

King Nuryev would be staying with them after all. The next nest was in Seven, and who better to grant them access to anywhere they needed to go for that nest than the King who ruled the country?

He hadn’t really eaten much, knew he should, but he was most at ease when in direct contact with Laxus, so he shifted back to sit on the edge of the bed Laxus lay in. He’d dreamed that morning, and the dream had turned into a nightmare Kaleb had forced him out of because it was terrible...and as far as Kaleb was concerned, Laxus had dealt with enough, so he’d called Cristoff, dragged his younger brother in to smooth out Laxus’ sleep so nightmares could not reach him and now, soft hazy thoughts were forming in the lightning slayers head, his dragon wanted him up, was calling to him.

Kaleb smiled, the dragon wanted Laxus to claim his mate, could smell Kaleb, and knew his touch, his presence, it was impatient...had waited for a long time. He owed that soul, that part of Laxus that had not given up, it had kept doggedly to wanting Kaleb for a mate. He smiled faintly, he’d tried to talk with it at one point as it had prodded rather viciously at Laxus, but it didn’t respond to him.

He hadn’t expected it to, Cristoffs and Emzadis never had, and Cristoff even had a part of Nurem within him, and Nurem had always liked Kaleb, yet the piece of her within Cristoff had never responded to him.

He’d wondered if maybe since he was the mate, it might, maybe it would once they were mated...such were his musings as he sat.

Laxus stirred then, and his face contorted as he sucked in a breath.

He was disoriented, unsure of where he was, as memories flooded in he felt no better though he felt no manacles and the unimaginable pain wasn’t there, that raw terrible feeling left in its wake wasn’t even bad...he was in a bed…

He whimpered...Kalebs blood, he remembered hurting Kaleb...it was so hazy, he’d wanted him so very bad, needed him desperately or the pain would surely kill him...when Kaleb had resisted him, told him no...he’d been infuriated, terrified, was it rejection? He’d die...he’d felt he’d die but almost welcomed that..then that soft plea…

“You’re hurting me….” Pain lanced through him, not the kind driven by the poisons or venoms, but his whole heart, his whole soul, he’d hurt him…

Kaleb knew he was Laxus’ mate...and had come to save him...and he’d attacked him and hurt him...he’d torn his clothes off...oh sweet Gods what if he….

“You didn’t...you stopped, let me go...you didn’t claim me in that place...that way...you stopped.” A soft voice said both out loud and in his head.

He opened his eyes then and saw Kaleb sitting beside him, it was his hip he felt against his...the wonderful smell of spiced apples hovering...lavender eyes warm and hopeful.

No contempt, no anger...just...warmth...affection...hope...that was all Laxus saw or sensed and he trembled a little. He had no doubts at all now Kaleb was his mate, the one his dragon absolutely wanted him with...according to every source...his perfect match.

He had no idea how the hell they would manage it...it was fucking insane...but he hurt too much...needed his mate so painfully and completely…he was so fucking weak.

“I’m so sorry…” He managed, voice cracking...he’d betrayed Kaleb, told Ivan who he was...become the trap Ivan meant him to be to harm Kaleb with, use them both...and Laxus hadn’t been strong enough to fight it...had given his mate up and set him up for all of it…

Kaleb frowned as Laxus sat up, struggling to move away from the Wizard Saint but the Boscan caught him, pulled him back to the bed and into his arms, and Laxus had nowhere near the strength it would take him to deny Kalebs touch right then, to refuse his mates affection...the incredible feeling of being held against him, he gave in instantly, turned into him fully burying his face in Kalebs neck, breathing in the scent of him, luxuriating in the feel of him. Safe, unharmed...but the smell of his blood was in the air and Laxus knew it was on him, on his own body, it had gushed from the gash in Kalebs forehead...after he’d slammed his head into the cinderblock wall. From the punctures in his arms, slashes on his back from Laxus’ claws...It had gotten all over Laxus as he’d tried to...force himself on his mate...

He’d hurt him, drawn his blood, he didn’t deserve this warmth, he’d hurt his mate. He should pull away, make Kaleb stay back, save Kaleb from being bound to a damn weak ass idiot who couldn’t hold himself together enough to protect him, but he couldn’t...too weak, he was too damn weak.

Warm arms tightly holding him, he shuddered when he felt soft lips press against his shoulder.

There's nothing to be sorry for...you did nothing wrong, you’re not fucking weak either. Gods If anything...I’m happy Laxus and so impressed with how strong you are, that you stayed alive, stopped yourself before you...really did hurt me. Kalebs voice in his head was like silk against his frayed nerves, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of him the moment he was pushing into Kalebs embrace, peace...calm...a tremendous soothing wonderful feeling of...belonging...washed over him as he sat there, trembling a little still in Kalebs arms.

“Gods...I’ve been a total...ass.” He mumbled into Kalebs neck and breathed in another deep breath of that wonderful scent.

Kaleb chuckled “You have at times...but you finally acknowledged me...what I am to you...and I have been waiting for that for a very long time…” He said quietly.

Laxus pulled back, eyes wide…”How...how long?” He demanded almost in a whisper, not trusting his damn voice anymore.

Kalebs smile was sly but still soft “During your exile…” He said and Laxus flinched

“...your leg brushed mine…” Laxus closed his eyes, oh Gods…

“Your dragon called it out and it echoed through your head so loud...Mate...it’s him...our Mate! I remember every word..and how you reacted.” Kaleb said and Laxus groaned.

“Oh Fuck that…” Kaleb began to repeat what Laxus knew he’d thought in response to that first demand of his dragon and Laxus shook his head, he knew...he remembered...he met lavender eyes that were surprisingly still warm, full of humor.

“I...I’m so sorry..I don’t...don’t deserve…” He started but Kaleb shook his head this time a finger brushing over Laxus’ lips to silence him..

“Don’t...don’t say you don’t deserve happiness Laxus, because after what I saw? What I went through with you...what your father did...you deserve any happiness fate can give you, all it can provide. I won’t let you put yourself down, and I won’t hear a word about what you’ve done, any of it, I KNOW what you’ve done, I helped you pick up the pieces after you fucking did it. I made sure you got the work you needed so you had plenty of money and stayed busy...no...we won’t waste time on that.” Kaleb said firmly and Laxus smiled faintly at the strength behind those words.

Kaleb was a man who made things happen, Laxus had always been a little in awe of him, how he’d taken on the immense responsibilities of such a big guild, created ways to streamline management, Kalebs management system was remarkable, Laxus knew the man held patents on several forms of now common technology. He’d worked hard to make sure his guild and his family were happy. And...he was his mate. It was so hard to believe.

Kaleb wasn’t going to let Laxus think himself into rejecting him again, knew if he kept letting Laxus think so much that would happen, so he moved, pulling Laxus back to him, nuzzling in along his cheek, dragging his nose gently to his ear and pressing a kiss beneath it as he growled. He knew dragons, he had paid attention through Nurems lessons whenever he had the chance, found them fascinating, and his application of what he’d learned had helped him handle his siblings, give comfort or reassurance when it was needed. Dragons, were all about cuddling, nuzzles, soft growls and purrs and he knew all of it...and how to use it to turn Laxus into a pile of mush.

Laxus felt the tension he’d been building back up in himself drain away like a breeze and found himself pushing into Kalebs arms again, wrapping his hand in long silk-like hair, turning his face into the smooth skin of Kalebs neck and pressing his own lips to that warm flesh, his dragon easing again inside him, purring, letting him breathe and enjoy touching and feeling his mate.

It was reassuring in a surprising way, pushing in against such a big powerful body, Kaleb was the same height as him, probably near the same weight too, both of them enjoyed weight lifting, jogging, and a variety of martial arts. He could push against Kaleb and really didn’t need to worry about knocking him down or crushing him, physically, Kaleb could hold his own really well against Laxus, so he didn’t have to take care about his own bulk.

He’d never been with a man, had been so against the idea he’d always, always slept with women, but, he’d walked in on Bickslow a few times over the years, Freed too, their team was so open and Laxus wasn’t one to respect personal space much, when he needed to talk to his team he’d just barge in on them and they had to deal with it...he’d also been to a few of Cristoffs full moons, he understood the mechanics and...if he was honest, had always wanted...secretly...to try it. He’d let male attendants at Boscan baths give him blowjobs, it was actual sex he hadn’t tried with a man.

Kaleb hummed in his arms, head tilting back and to the side, showing submission that had his dragon purring and baring his throat so Laxus could run his tongue over it.

“Don’t worry about that...I have more than enough experience Laxus, when we finally do...I’ll make sure everything is fine, that you deeply enjoy every second…” His voice broke when Laxus scraped his sharp teeth over his neck. 

“I need you…” He growled and Kaleb smirked, loving hearing that.

“Believe me I know, but you and I can’t mate aboard a ship...we’d blow it apart….mmm….Gods...I’ve barely been able to control my magic the last few weeks…” Kaleb sucked in a sharp breath as Laxus pushed in harder, finally letting the slayer push him back onto the bed.

Laxus just felt so good the more he cuddled in, the more he kissed, licked and nibbled at his mate, warmth had spread through him, nothing hurt, there was no nagging tension or threatening headache building, he felt great, better and better as his hand slid under Kalebs soft grey tank top, acknowledging the man really was pretty damn ripped and he needed to work on his own core more because he doubted his own abs were this hard.

Kaleb chuckled “I’ll be happy to work out with you Laxus...mmm, fuck…” He breathed as Laxus dragged his lips over his collar bone.

“We...we can’t mate here...we have to...wait…” Kaleb breathed, hands tangling in Laxus dirty hair as he felt Laxus pressing in harder against him, remembered the man didn’t have a stitch of clothing on and was still covered in sweat blood and Gods knew what else from the labs.

“You need a bath too.” He smiled when Laxus growled. The lightning slayer pulled back, narrowing his stormy blue eyes on the laughing lavender ones beneath him.

“You’re all hot and ready a minute ago, been teasing my ass for fucking YEARS and now I’m getting my head outa my ass and wanting you like hell and I stink?” He asked incredulously.

Kaleb laughed, the sound making Laxus grin, his whole body was buzzing and warm and alive. He’d been denying himself this...fighting against it for so long he’d had no idea how much balled up tension, stress he’d been living with until now… he’d just adjusted to fighting his damned dragon constantly, especially since the missions started and the drive had gotten even stronger. He’d been carrying it all around like a damned idiot and what was worse...Kaleb had known, for as long as he had.

“I’ll help you bathe, come on, we only have maybe an hour or so before we reach Capressa and it won’t take Zen long to dock the ship.” Kaleb said, shifting to move to try to get off the bed but Laxus held him, shifting himself more fully on top of the Boscan.

“God you feel good…...now that I...I’m not fighting it...I want you so bad…” He whispered, it was increasing now, his desire, he was still unsure how his Grandfather was going to take this, and still anxious about how they were going to work everything out what with Kaleb leading a guild in Bosco and him leading one in Fiore, but he was trying now to accept it was right, he wanted Kaleb, he could mate with Kaleb, and they’d deal with everything...together, because Kaleb seemed certain and for once, Laxus was going to follow his dragons lead, trust his heart and let the chips fall where they may.

Kalebs eyes closed, he fully shared Laxus’ opinion here, the feel of Laxus pressing him into the bed, his naked body on top of him, his skin under his hands even sticky with sweat and blood like he was...it was making it hard for Kaleb to think clearly past how badly HE wanted Laxus, which he’d bet was damn near close to how much the Dragon Slayer was feeling it after all these years of it all being held back.

“You’re like...home...I feel like I haven’t been able to take a whole breathe in ages and now I...can breathe, because of you…” Laxus said and Kaleb turned then, nuzzling into him again, sliding his hands down the slayers back as Laxus was nipping at his neck again, fisting his hands in Kalebs long hair. He’d never been one for voicing his feelings well, he usually stifled them, bottled everything up and kept it to himself, but right then, after hours of torture and pain, it was just spilling out of him because he just felt so incredibly relaxed and...content.

Inside he knew, if he claimed his mate, it would get even better, and after a lifetime of tension, struggling, feeling like an outsider, like he wasn’t good enough, like he never could be good enough, too weak, too awkward, none of that was there all of a sudden, he was in his mates arms, his mate was touching him, soothing him, smelled good, felt better...if they mated...it would keep getting better and Gods did he want that, he needed it so bad…

“Laxus...I feel the same way…years I’ve wanted you, hoped you would change your mind about me. Now you have and all I want is to prove it’s right, that I can make you happy.” Kaleb said raggedly, holding the man tightly to him, drinking in the comfort he felt, Laxus like this was like a soothing balm for his frayed nerves and worries, and he really could handle the fact he was a mess, but he knew too, from the thoughts of Zen and Vander in the command room, that they were closing on Capressa and while he was fine with Laxus being filthy and naked, and maybe they could just have Cristoff teleport them right into the damn baths on the Eclipse….

He pushed his mouth against Laxus neck beneath his ear, gentle, he wasn’t trying to stir him up...just continue this soft easy comforting they were doing for each other…

Cris? Are you near the infirmary? He called mentally.

Yeah, not far, could be there in 5, Laxus awake? Cristoff replied.  
He is, and we’re talking..and...trying to calm down...don’t bring your mates please, he’s not ready for Lucy or anyone else yet, just you. He said and kissed Laxus’ ear, loving the soft purring sound he was getting as his hands stroked up and down the mans back. He had to get Laxus distracted, had to break their focus, or he was going to give in to this powerful need building inside him that was intensified by how much of it he perceived from Laxus.

“Cristoff is coming to check on you.” He warned softly and Laxus sighed, pulling up and looking down into Kalebs eyes.

“We can really do this…?” He asked almost in a whisper and Kaleb smiled.

“If I have to move Heaven and Earthland.” He said and Laxus smiled,

“And you...really want to...you want...me?” He asked unable to mask the disbelief still lingering in him. Kaleb pulled him close again, nuzzling into him with that same soft growl and the same careful movement he’d used before, trailing his nose and cheek along Laxus’ cheek back to his ear and kissing below it.

“I really do.” He whispered and felt Laxus shiver in his arms.

The Lightning slayer grabbed onto that, deciding he was going to trust one of the few people that had never once let him down, Kaleb had always been there every time he’d needed help and if Kaleb had known about it...damn if the man hadn’t been there...he would trust him...trust his dragon, trust this amazing feeling of warmth and peace that seemed to come only when he was touching Kaleb...kissing Kaleb.

It felt so damn good to do it too, for once, to hand the mantle over to someone else…

Cristoff came into the room then and Laxus couldn’t bite back his growl, the man held his hands up, smiling. “Mated, to your Kin and you’re laying on top of my brother Laxus, relax. I need to check you over now that you’re awake.” He said lightly and Laxus heaved a sigh, he didn’t feel the least bit threatened by Cristoff, just didn’t appreciate the interruption. 

Sitting up he frowned when Kaleb slid clear and got to his feet, catching the mans hand before he got far and Kaleb squeezed it, using his free hand to get his clothes back in order, Laxus had shoved his shirt all the way up and he didn’t bother trying to hide how aroused he’d gotten, both slayers would know with or without the obvious physical evidence, besides...Laxus was naked and his arousal was even more obvious.

Cristoff though said nothing, his eyes danced with amusement, and Kaleb saw a white fang grip his lower lip no doubt biting back a comment, but to his credit, his younger brother simply went over Laxus carefully.

“You’re good, you need a good bath and a hearty meal, but I think it’s ok to clear you.” Cristoff said finally standing back to his full height.

“Good, now, since he has no clothes, mind shifting us to the bath? I’ll help him get cleaned up.” Kaleb said and Cristoff grinned. “Do ya one better, we’re close enough and I have a nice lock on it, so how about I drop you into the baths on the Eclipse? They have robes in the locker room. We’re only about 20-30 minutes from docking with her, she’s aloft over Capressa waiting for us already, I can go get my cabin ready for my mates and you two can get settled while the Saberfox docks and everyone else gets back to their own quarters on the Eclipse.”

Kaleb nodded and Cristoff smiled, put a hand on Laxus’ shoulder and one on Kalebs arm and a brief flash of light preceded them being engulfed in the fragrant steamy air of the Eclipse bath.

Though he’d been reluctant to leave the bed in the infirmary, as soon as that familiar scent washed over him Laxus was heading for the water.

Kaleb exchanged a look with Cristoff, mentally thanking his brother for his help and for his swift departure even though he couldn’t tear his eyes off the Dragon Slayer wading into the steaming waters of the bath, scooping up the heated water to pour it from his hands over his head then finally just sinking beneath the surface only to emerge pushing his short blonde hair back from his face, groaning at how good the water felt as it washed away the evidence of all he’d been through.

Magnificent….Laxus was...he grit his teeth, tearing his eyes from watching the water run rivulets down Laxus’ body, taking the caked blood and sweat with it. He’d lasted years, he could last a while longer.

Kaleb pulled his shirt off, tossing it to a low bench followed by his loose fitting pants and smiled, Laxus had stilled as soon as he’d tugged his shirt off over his head and watched him undress with nothing short of raw lust and need on his face.

Laxus swallowed hard against a dry mouth and throat watching his mate shed his clothes then reach up to pull the tie holding the top half of his hair up. He’d always admired a well built body, and had always appreciated how Arman had raised all of his children to work at being healthy and maintaining their bodies. He’d even seen Kaleb naked at the baths in Bosco before, had watched the man have sex with others during Cristoffs full moons...he wouldn’t deny anymore that watching Kaleb had always turned him on. But...right then...that was HIS mate, that body was going to be his to claim...he’d tasted that skin, wrapped that shimmering hair around his fingers...the want, need...was sharp and burning low in his gut, he felt his groin tighten, his length twitch. Soon...soon he’d have every bit of the Wizard Saint, the peace, the comfort...the burning pleasure he was certain they would share. Why he’d resisted he couldn’t even remember in that moment as Kalebs stretched his arms up and shoved his fingers through his hair, arched his back a little and shook his hair free.

“Mine…” He breathed and Kaleb stilled, lavender eyes sliding to look at him and he watched those full lips tip up. 

“Yours.” Kaleb agreed and Laxus’ dragon rumbled, making him growl in desire.

Kaleb drew a breath, gathering bath supplies to keep himself from following his mate into the dangerous territory of their desire for each other. He hadn’t been exaggerating earlier, he and Laxus could not mate aboard the ship, his magic and Laxus’ combining out of their control for the mating could very literally blow the ship apart. Him losing rein of his had affected the ships engines dangerously on the way to rescue Laxus. They couldn’t risk it, and there was no time to stop and give them the time for Laxus to claim him, with the two of them so strong, and with how long they had denied this, along with the sheer amount of magic they were merging...they would need time. Because of the amount of power...it could be they would each take it in pretty well, but the emotional side of it was another thing entirely.

Laxus was raw, emotionally threadbare, he would need time with Kaleb, they would have to be alone for probably at least a few days before Laxus’ dragon would allow anyone near them once they were mated. With the nests calling, that wasn’t going to happen soon, but Kaleb had ideas, was strong enough and his magic could wrestle some with Laxus’ tendency to overthink things. With Laxus open to him now, he’d know when to calm his dragon down, and when he could handle him a little more...give him the pleasures he so wanted to lavish on him...and oh he was going to enjoy doing that.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said lightly, wading into the water. He’d contemplated leaving his underwear on, but it would have been strange and Laxus might have taken it as Kaleb not trusting him, so, he was naked as he went to his slayer.

Kaleb pulled Laxus into shallower water and started scrubbing him down, he wasn’t rough but he did make an effort to keep purpose in his touch so it didn’t tease. 

Laxus closed his eyes though, immediately adrift in the enjoyment of having his mate touching him, even if it was with a soft sponge, his hand was there too following it, kneading into tight spots or places where blood had pooled, where melting cloth had gotten stuck to his skin because of Ophelias damned toxins.

Kaleb didn’t neglect an inch of him either, though Laxus grew very still when the Boscans hands rounded his ass and thighs, Kaleb stayed behind him as he cleaned those areas, smiling when he wasn’t biting his damn lip to the point it nearly bled. Keeping himself from lingering too long cleaning the already semi-hard cock and heavy balls was probably the hardest thing he’d done in a while. He promised himself...when they could...when they had feet firm on the earth and there was time for them at last, he was going to make Laxus come apart under his hands, show him just what he could do as a lover, and just how wrong his reluctant mate had always been.

“Kaleb..” Laxus rasped as Kaleb drew him into deeper water to rinse him off.

“I know.” Kaleb responded, simple and to the point letting Laxus know he felt it all too, wanted more just like Laxus did, and he heard the dragon soul...raging within Laxus, demanding more...Gods the images it pushed in the Lightning Slayers mind made Kaleb stumble, seeing himself shoved over the edge of the pool gripping it’s edge as Laxus tore into him from behind, Gods...his dragon was merciless…

He turned and pulled Laxus to one of the seats built into the side of the pool, sat in it himself turning Laxus around and pulling him back to him so the slayer could lean back into him while he washed his hair, Laxus closed his eyes and sighed into the gentle handling, purring when Kalebs blunt nails drug through his hair over his scalp cleaning away all traces of what he’d gone through before easing him back to rinse his hair out.

It was all so new to Laxus, there was distinct sexual need, he wanted Kaleb, wanted to claim him, and Gods knew his dragon was using his imagination to show him all types of ways he could accomplish that, but at the same time, he was languishing in the peace of it, of both of them knowing, accepting what they were to each other and the certainty that no matter what, they were going to figure out how to make it work. 

Kaleb was his...the beautiful man holding him, who was so strong and so brilliant...was his and Kaleb wanted him, there was no rejection, no reluctance on Kalebs part and Laxus was left feeling terrible he’d made them wait for so long.

How different would his life have been if, instead of reacting like a damned idiot that night his dragon proclaimed Kaleb his mate, if instead he’d told him...claimed him then, years, years they would have been together by now…

“No...don’t do that, don’t do the ‘what ifs’ Laxus…” Kaleb said quietly, turning Laxus and the big slayer twisted in Kalebs arms, turning and facing him, drawing a breath feeling their bodies press together closely, their hips meeting because Laxus was nicely nestled between Kalebs legs.

Kalebs serious eyes kept him from focusing too much on the fact their lengths were now touching, though his dragon certainly didn’t miss it.

“If I’d done something back then…” Laxus said and Kaleb shook his head.

“Then you would have likely joined the Sea Laxus, become co-master with me and not returned to Fiore...Tenrou...and what would have happened to Fairy Tail had you not been there to make the difference? What about all those people who would have died? My brother among them. And when you saved all of those people from the bane particles by taking them into yourself...fought so hard at Tartaros...the Alvarez war...Laxus, you had to go back, Fiore, hell, the whole of Earthland needed you to be there.” Kaleb said nuzzling into him again, drawing out that rumbling purr.

“You’ve grown so much, become such a good person since you left that time. You are who you are today, because you went back.” Kaleb said softly, sliding his fingers into Laxus’ wet hair while the man maddeningly slid his hands over Kalebs sides, tracing the hard defined muscle with appreciative fingers.

“I kept half expecting you to find some...big titted Encan sex kitten.” Kaleb smirked and Laxus laughed, hearing it sounded ridiculous, he’d honestly hoped for something like that too.

“I’m a chest guy.” He smiled and Kaleb quirked a brow at him as the lightning slayers hands slid over his mates well developed pectorals. “You don’t miss chest day much do you?” He purred and Kaleb drew a breath, closing his eyes.

“Not if I can help it.” He breathed out, mind getting a little fuzzy with the feel of Laxus massaging his chest. 

You’re harder here than me…” Laxus said, fingers trailing over Kalebs rigid abs.

His hips moved, sliding their lengths against each other and the movement made them both moan. “And here...Gods that feels good…” Laxus groaned in surprise at just how good it really felt.

He leaned in more, sucking at Kalebs neck again, determined to leave what marks he could in that sun bronzed skin. Kaleb closed his eyes, his hips moving with Laxus’, they could do this...Gods they needed something, both of them were so starved for it…

“Is...is this ok?” Laxus asked already breathless. He had no experience here, plenty of daydreams and what ifs but he’d never indulged in this sort of pleasure and absolutely not with his dragon losing its shit and all the deep powerful feelings that he had for the man beneath him. Honestly, he had never been with anyone he cared about or had any real feelings for, not once, and it made his hands shake and his breath catch, just how much he wanted his mate and how every touch, every soft sound meant something to him.

“Fuck yes…” Kaleb growled, and Laxus pulled back, meeting lavender eyes and his heart stuttered in his chest at the raw need in those pale eyes, he was sure his own looked no different. Kaleb had..the sexiest damn lips...and he’d wanted to taste them for some time now..

Kaleb caught the thought, watched Laxus’ eyes lock on his mouth and parted his lips, running the tip of his tongue over his lower lip and it was all he needed to do, Laxus pressed in, lips sealing over his and everything slowed down. Their bodies kept moving, sliding against each other languidly, but the taste...the feel of warm soft lips touching. The comfort, the peace that they gave each other grew with intimacy it seemed and it washed over both of them.

Kaleb felt tears sting his eyes, he held them back but he had wanted this, this moment, this kiss for so long and so much it hit him hard that it felt better, affected him so profoundly more than he’d even dreamed it would.

Both men worked so hard, led so many, were the cornerstones of so much around them, the balance they brought each other soothed nerves and comforted away stress and the more they touched, the deeper the kiss grew, the stronger that was, the more solid and sure it became counterbalancing their rising physical desire for each other, keeping them able to think even as they pressed harder together and Laxus’ thrusts became harder and faster. 

Kaleb snaked a hand down between them and Laxus broke their kiss, gasping when Kalebs fist enclosed them both so their arousals rubbed firmly against each other, underside to underside, the sensation was incredible and he rolled his body into it and Kaleb caught his need, tightened his grip and started moving his hand with their bodies movements, adjusting his own to match Laxus, following his rapid mental cries for more.

“Kaleb...nngh...feels...so good…” Laxus growled and Kaleb couldn’t answer, sealed his lips over Laxus’ again, tongue sliding along Laxus’ as his free hand gripped the edge of the seat to give him leverage as the big slayer drove against him harder and faster.

“Need...you…” Laxus snarled and Kaleb caught the flash of his dragons drive for Laxus to sink his teeth into his neck and shifted enough to catch Laxus’ mouth again with his own, moaning as sharp elongated fangs pressed against his lips.

As much as he wanted those fangs to pierce his skin, wanted his blood in Laxus’ mouth, wanted to feel the Dragon magic flow into him and his own magic flow into Laxus...a bite without their bodies united would be nothing but agony for them both.

“Cum for me Laxus…” Kaleb purred against his lips and Laxus’ eyes rolled back, his body answering the delicious command and too much restraint for too long cut loose, electricity dancing over the water, skittering through both of them, Kalebs magic buffering it driving Laxus’ perceptions to a height that plunged him over the edge and he came hard, the bliss surging through his body in waves, hips jerking as he released into the steamy water over Kalebs abdomen, the current in the water from the filters carrying it all away swiftly even as Kalebs joined it, the Wizard saint groaning out Laxus’ name as he followed his mate into ecstasy and finally, panting hard, lips seeking each other for soft kisses, they sagged, Laxus laying on Kaleb with his weight nicely lessened by the water.

“That was...so good...shit I wanted to get my fangs into you.” Laxus breathed, trailing kisses to Kalebs shoulder and nipping him making him chuckle.

“You can’t, you bite me and our need for each other will skyrocket since you weren’t inside me, our bodies weren’t joined, so you’d have placed a mark of intent...woulda driven us both insane...just waiting is hard enough. Waiting with the magic pushed into me, and my magic in you from my blood? Yeah...Lucy would have Cristoff puting us both into comas.” He chuckled and Laxus snorted.

“If I’d been in you I woulda lost it...all control...shit I barely held it together there…” Laxus sighed “Tired as I fucking am...you’re right...we’d waste the fucking ship.”

Kaleb nodded, pulling him down to kiss him and Laxus sighed into it, hands fisting in silky damp hair. Kalebs lips...he could kiss the man for days...full and soft and warm and he tasted so damn good...that tongue...Gods it wrestled with his, so agile...he could almost imagine just how good it would feel to bury his cock in that fine mouth...feel that tongue on him…

Your favorite daydream the last while...me on my knees with your cock down my throat…Kalebs silky voice in his head made him moan, then shudder as Kaleb pushed the image into him, a delicious scene of the wizard saint on his knees before him, his hands gripping Laxus ass as he pressed his nose into Laxus’ belly, his length buried down the Wizard Saints throat.

“Fuck Kaleb…” Laxus growled, shuddering.

“Mmm, later...and we’ll revisit that fantasy...but we need to get out of the bath, get dressed and go get food into you, the Saberfox is docking and we need to move you into my cabin.” Kaleb said firmly and Laxus grinned, leaning in and catching those full lips again hungrily. 

Laxus looked at him then seriousness taking over his blue eyes.

“Whatever happens…” He said and Kaleb kissed him quickly, not wanting to dwell on it right then, they had to get moving.

“We face it all together Laxus...including your grandfather...I waited years to be with you, nothing is going to stop us now.” Kaleb said firmly. They emerged from the baths smiling, Kaleb grabbed up his clothes and donned a robe like Laxus did.

Discussing the mission, Cobra, and how they felt Gajeel and Emzadi were going to do as well as King Nuryev and his involvement in everything as they packed Laxus’ things up from his cabin and took it all to Kalebs. Laxus looking at the Mindbender a little sheepishly as they started puting his things away in Kalebs larger cabin. Like Cristoff, he spent time on the Eclipse enough that his quarters had been customized to better suit him, a larger bed, silk sheets, a desk to work at, a table and chairs by the window, a computer built into the desk he could plug his tablet into and such. All he would need to be comfortable while on longer trips.

“You...sure you’re ok with this?” Laxus asked and Kaleb looked up at him from where he was putting his socks in a drawer he’d emptied.

“Laxus..I’m uncomfortable when you’re out of sight, I imagine it’s the same for you, we’re mates that want to be mated, neither of us will sleep five minutes if we aren’t in the same bed together, I..need to be touching you...it calms me.” Kaleb said.

Laxus smiled, setting his underwear into the drawer beside his socks, relieved to hear Kaleb felt the same way he did...he had no clue how the fuck he’d be able to even breathe right if Kaleb was far away...no..he needed him, close.

“Good...I mean...that is....” He frowned and Kaleb slid a hand over his shoulder. “I get it.” He said simply turning to gather Laxus’ shirts and hang them in the closet. Laxus watched him and smiled...well, him stumbling over what to say with a Mindbender as a mate probably wouldn’t be an issue anymore. Kaleb chuckled, coming back over to gather more from the pile on the bed. 

“It won’t be, but I’ll teach you how to shield me out, I want you to be able to have privacy when you want it.” He said and Laxus smiled again, another relief to hear.  
By the time the Saberfox was docked and everyone was filtering from it into the Eclipse, grateful to have their cabins back, Laxus and Kaleb were both dressed and in the dining hall sharing lunch.

That was where the others caught up to them.

Vander slid onto the bench beside Wendy making sure his leg was touching hers as he stole some fries off her plate. She leaned on his shoulder smiling and watching Laxus actually blush and grin as Kaleb ran his fingers through his messy blonde spikes of hair. The Dragon Slayer had a lock of Kalebs hair around his fingers toying with it while he ate. 

“I've never seen him look so relaxed” Wendy observed. 

Vander smirked “Good orgasm will do that love. You should know… or do I need to make sure you know that? “ Vanders lips brushed her temple and she grinned. Her hand sliding down over his leather clad thigh beneath the table. “hmm maybe you need to remind me. “ she grinned. 

He reached and pulled her chin up so he could kiss her. Humming into the kiss and Wendy pushed into it eagerly. She'd not found the point where she was sated with him yet. Still acutely felt a high need to be with him, Cristoff assured her it was normal. A normal mating took a few weeks and they just hadn't had the time together alone that they really needed for everything to settle into a nice balance yet. 

All of the newly mated Slayers were in the same boat that way. Lucy was voracious for her mates and they rarely were far from her, Emzadi and Mest tended to make themselves scarce often, Beck and Cobra… She smiled spotting the couple a little ways away. Pearl enjoying being gently stroked by Cobra who was leaning back against Beck head tipped back laying on the man's thick bicep while Beck was kissing him. Cobra had zero fucks to give about anyone seeing him enjoying his mate and Beck was Boscan so had no modesty to speak of about it so they did their bonding sometimes including one of them disappearing under a table or clearly with their hand shoved into the others pants out in the open shamelessly. 

Sting and Rogue seemed to hover around the King a lot. Nuryev enjoyed their company and the twin Slayers seemed fascinated by the emerald eyed Sevenese man. Happily answering Nuryevs never ending stream of questions. 

Laxus though… She'd had no idea Kaleb would turn out to be his mate. It amazed her. She knew the man had been friends with Kaleb for years through Bickslow but how all that time could pass without them coming together baffled her. Once she’d known Vander was to be hers...she’d been on him in seconds and she didn’t regret that at all.

It was clear now though, and Laxus looked so relaxed.. His shoulders not rigid. No glower or frown on his handsome face. Just a soft dusting of pink, his eyes bright with hope and keen on Kaleb, that they had been meant for each other for a long time, and that both of them were getting comfortable with it, Laxus needing more adjustment than Kaleb, it showed, and she was so happy for her kin.

Turning into Vander a little more she reached a hand up into his hair and gave up trying to sit on the bench, sliding fully into his lap and straddling him so she could get the angle she wanted to properly get her tongue into his smiling mouth. His hands gripped her ass and she hummed, concentrating, or trying to, on kissing her mate senseless.

Laxus caught sight of it and rolled his eyes, about to growl out something but Kalebs hand gripped his thigh, fingers brushing his center and he forgot all about not wanting to see Wendy tongue wrestling Vander to growl at Kaleb instead.

“Let her enjoy her mate, she’s still in this fragile stage where she’s trying hard to embrace the woman she is in spite of being so smothered by your guild for so long.” Kaleb said quietly.

“Doesn’t mean I want to watch anyone, including her, shoving their tongue down someone's throat.” Laxus grumbled and Kalebs brow arched at the comment.

Not far away, Lucy had just in fact pulled her self free from doing exactly what Wendy was, Gajeel growling at the loss of her attention but she nodded toward Kaleb and Laxus so Gajeel saw where her attention had wandered, she was cheering inwardly and just begging the Mindbender to do something to show Laxus how stodgy he was being.

Kalebs eyes glanced to hers and she saw his lips lift right before he moved, shoved the bench back a bit and swung his leg over Laxus’ lap, fisting his hands in the startled blondes hair and sealing his lips over his mates plunging his tongue past lax lips.

Laxus’ hands initially gripped Kalebs shirt to shove him back, but once the sensations, the wonderful peace and pleasure mixture that intimacy like this brought washed over him, Laxus instead wrapped his arms tight around the Boscan and held him hard to him, growling into the kiss and kissing back forcefully. His head swam with the pleasure of the connection, Gods above his mate could kiss….

“Get a room!”

“Arrgh think we want to see that?!”

“Shit Tesla you trying to suck him off through his mouth?”

“Get some boss!”

Laxus growled again but didn’t let go, point made but he still held up a middle finger to the whole room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaid Winslow, the name didn’t mean much to most people. To those in the circles of Dragon worship, rituals, illegal lacrimas, parts and pieces of the sacred beasts for those rituals and religions, nobody was better known. Parla was a young woman, pretty by most standards, born to the Draculi Clan of the Boscan Grass Sea she bore the beautiful beasts in the clan tattoos that ran down her right side. She lay on the altar staring up into Kaids dark eyes raptly and he smiled, sliding his hand down her body over the tattoos.

“So few Draculi left in this world...like the dragons your clan so loves, you are few and dying out, but I’m going to send you to the Dragons Parla…” He said softly.

Before him the altar rested with the pretty young woman bound to it naked beneath the rising moon, more than a hundred people in ornate black robes prostrated themselves in the assembly beneath the altar.

“We mourn the loss of our God, the Black Dragon of Chaos. The loss has weighed heavily on us but it has taught us much, opened our eyes to the new age dawning. Brothers and sisters of the Black Flight, there has been a Tatsu created.” He called and there were lifted heads, wide eyes filled with surprise, murmurings that made him smile.

“A mage, a young woman from Fiore, has absorbed the magic of Tapengai the Lifebinder, first Queen of Dragons.” He said and that had gasps echoing through the amphitheater.

“Who? Lord Kaid...where can we find this new Queen?” Was called out and agreed on.

Kaid held up his hands and silence fell.

“In time my fellows, what is most important is this woman now leads the Dragon Slayers of Earthland, all of the known slayers are with her right now on a holy quest...recovering the lost broods of the fallen Queens…” More gasps and murmurings throughout.

“She has mated, has claimed two of the powerful male slayers as hers, the Dragon of the Moon and the Dragon of Iron are mated to her, so she is strong. We will join the new Tatsu in its efforts to restore dragons to this world my fellows, and this time, we will keep and raise them ourselves, to be the Gods they are meant to be, ruling over humanity and raining death upon all who oppose them as they once did. We will embrace the Dragon Slayers, gain a hold upon the Tatsu, so we may sway their Queen….we will all taste the blood of the new era for Dragon Kind tonight my fellows, and offer up one of Draconic blood to the Dragons as we partake!” He cried and there were shouts, praises called out as he brought his long knife down to the young woman and slit her throat with care, the special collar over her neck kept the precious blood that surged forth from escaping and it ran into grooves in the altar and down channels to start filling ornamental cups that lined the front of the altar. 

Leaving a reverend priest chanting over the wide eyed woman as her blood surged from her body Kaid stood before the altar, each black robed worshipper filed up in a slow silent line, chanting softly as they waited and one by one Kaid lifted cups to their lips, pouring the womans blood into their mouths.  
“Blessed be the Dragons, Gods of Earthland!” Kaid finally called when the woman had gone still and pale from blood loss. He nodded to the priest then who plunged the knife into the womans chest, ending the weakening beat of her heart.

Kaid watched his followers chant and call out their praises and smiled slowly. “Queen Lucy...chosen of Tapengai, Mate of Cristoff the Lunar Dragon and Gajeel the Iron Dragon...your Tatsu has not yet seen all its dragons mated...you’ve one weakened by his denial…” He smiled at the 6 worshippers who knelt before him.

“Find Kaleb, he is the unclaimed mate of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, if we can take an unclaimed mate...his blood will give us command over the Lightning Dragon Slayer and through him the whole Tatsu. The Queen will no doubt come to free the mate and end her Kins suffering, and when she does...we take her...and in the taking, assure we will command the next generation of dragons. It is time the Black Flight stepped into the fray….” He said and one looked up at him.

“Lord Kaid, Nightmare pursues the Tatsu.” He said with a worried look and Kaid smiled.

“Then we end them. The order of the Black Flight has no time for the paltry illegal trading a greedy Dark Guild wishes and we will not allow them to harm the Dragons, the precious eggs, or anything related to them. Ulrich, form a team, activate the branches of the Black Flight immediately and have them intercede wherever they must, but nobody but us is to touch the Dragon Slayers, theirs is a holy quest we will protect until it is time to take the eggs from them.” Kaid said.

“My Lord...what of the rumors of the Lunar Dragon Queen herself being seen in flight? She is the mother of the Lunar Dragon Slayer...would she not step in if we take the eggs?” Another asked and Kaid smiled at him.

“Ever cautious and aware Guren, It is true Nurem herself has graced the skies recently, the last of the founding Queens our Lord Acnalogia was unable to defeat. Dragons have never fought their worshippers or stepped into the skirmishes of humans, I believe Nurem will stay out of this and let human destiny play out. If the God of Chaos smiles on us, she will remain wherever she had gone, if not...we will capture her that we may worship and protect her.” Kaid said firmly and the gathered worshippers bowed low to the ground.

“Yes Lord Kaid, Glory to the Flight, Blessed be the Dragons!”

The group dispersed, each team given orders and spreading out to reach out to the other Flights, all that the Black Flight held beneath their wings, hundreds upon hundreds of worshippers, alliances with the other flights of Dragon Worshippers, all of it would come together now...they would not again be left in the cold as their Gods fell from the skies…...


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy stretched and hummed softly, loving waking up so warm and sandwiched so nicely between her mates. The last few days had been peaceful, they had stopped in Pelerno for half a day so supplies could be shuffled and repairs done to the ships. Conversations with the consulate and Arman had the Saberfox being removed and a smaller even faster attack ship that could carry all of them, though it did not have a kitchen, baths etc, merely a cargo area and a small cockpit that sat two replaced the Saberfox.

It was decided Zen and Juvia would remain with them, Zen because even Vander could not pilot the attack ship better than Zen could, plus his healing abilities and wings would likely prove useful, he also could sense Lucy almost as well as her mates could, able to follow her magic no matter where she was.

Juvia remained because she was strong, eager to help and they didn’t have a water mage among them, it meant Xally remained grounded, which didn’t make the young woman very happy, but Arman and Kaleb both insisted she had duties with White Sea she needed to focus on and withWendy, Zen and Cristoff aboard they had three strong healers, a fourth, as rare as healing mages were, would have been overkill. Juvia was better skilled in offensive spells, so she got to stay with the team.

Vander, Presca, Kaleb and Beck, all very good at detecting spy-type work, noticed the mage that hung around the skyport, sat in the concourse watching the Eclipse. Vander also kept finding and destroying little devices that would pop up every time anyone not part of the team or core crew of the Eclipse came onto the docking area the ship was in, he and Beck took great pleasure in seeking out and destroying every single device. Vander with shadows, Beck by sending Ermine and even Pearl into small areas to fish the things out.

“Like fluffy snakes.” Cobra commented, grinning as he stroked over the silky fur of the ermine Beck had just accepted a couple hearing devices from. He chuckled as the jolly creature played with Pearl, the two ducking and weaving around each other one trying to pin the other.

“How many is that?” Vander asked, tossing a couple more on the table.

“63 now.” Presca said, plucking one up and pushing his magic through it so all the components were completely fried, he’d destroyed every one, making sure they were completely dead before bagging them up for examination later, they would find who had made them after this mission and make them regret their decisions in life.

Lucy had stood frowning at it all, but they were underway again now, en route to Seven where the next nest was. She shifted a bit in the bed, smiling again as her hands slid over Cristoffs side. She’d learned from Emzadi that the whole family growing up had often ended up piled in Cristoffs bed because he was soothing to be near and the best cuddler in the family. So far, that had been proven true, he was affectionate, and liked touching and being touched, she and Gajeel could both lay on top of him and he slept peacefully, a big warm cuddly dragon who was prone to soft smiles that always warmed his dark eyes and he was quick with hugs and kisses too. It appealed the her powerfully because she'd been so starved for that sort of affection growing up. That and the hard chiseled muscle of his body felt damn good under her fingers and pressed against her. Cristoff was loving, and not shy at all about lavishing that love on her. 

The opposite of Gajeel who was aloof even when they were having sex sometimes, but, start snuggling into him and he turned into a world class cuddler like Cristoff. She loved watching them together too, Cristoff could calm Gajeels sometimes harsh personality, made the Iron Dragon melt, and Lucy was learning how to do the same. 

She smiled affectionately, snuggling close and pressing a soft kiss on Cristoffs lips before managing to wriggle out from between her mates and then stood at the foot of the bed, smiling watching Gajeel scoot into Cristoff without opening his eyes, tucking himself under the Lunar slayers jaw and sighing as the Boscans arms wrapped around him. 

Grinning she turned and retreated to the bathroom and a steamy shower, getting herself thoroughly scrubbed down and her hair well conditioned before emerging and having her jaw drop.

Cristoff had apparently been awakened by Gajeel somehow, because right now, her Lunar Dragon was languidly thrusting his hips between the Iron Dragons legs, Gajeel gripping the sheets and arching his back, moaning.

Lucy licked her lips, shed never thought herself especially into voyeurism, but since she had mated with her two burly slayers she’d learned she very much enjoyed watching them pleasure each other.

Cristoff was braced on his arms, muscles bulging, flexing beneath tanned skin and tattoos and Lucy moved closer, reaching out and sliding a hand down his back, over his ass as it tightened to push into Gajeel, then his thigh and back up his body until she was tracing down his arm. 

Half lidded lust saturated eyes of darkest blue turned to her and the sexy smirk on those lips made her breath leave her. “Joining us la mia amata stella?” He purred in Boscan and Lucy growled, lunging in and forcing him back, Cristoffs lip curled in a defiant snarl but he moved off of Gajeel and Lucy eagerly straddled the Iron slayer, tossing her towel to the floor and with her eyes locked with Cristoffs, she settled on top of Gajeel, taking his rigid length into her with a purr and baring her teeth at Cristoff.

It was all pure instinct, but it was important, she was their Queen, her dominance over her mates had to be certain and they were still very newly mated, while she didn’t mind at all if they started enjoying each other with her there, she wanted them to wait for her to BE there. 

“Go clean up...I’ll have you next.” She growled and Cristoffs eyes dilated, fangs baring again and Lucy shot a hand out fisting his thick black hair and wrenching him down to kiss him hard, his growl faded into a whine and he finally dipped his head, angling so he was beneath her, lips still sealed to hers until she broke the kiss, then she growled low at him and he smirked.

“Yes my Queen.” He purred, whipping himself around to press a hard kiss over Gajeels mouth, drawing a moan from the man before he dodged Lucys grip and jumped from the bed to go clean himself up. 

Lucy hadn’t broken her pace at all, she was riding her Iron Dragon relatively hard and he was meeting the descent of her body, eyes sliding from her breasts to her face then back down to where he entered her, growling low then gasping when she gripped his sides and quickened her pace.

“Fuck...Bunny…” He gasped out and she smiled, taking him to completion quickly since he’d already been half there with Cristoff.

“Mmm, yes you did.” She breathed out, falling forward and kissing him, humming at the feel of the stud through his tongue sliding against her lip. She slid from him, stretching upward on her knees until her back popped and grinned as large hands slid up her sides, pulling her back to the foot of the bed by her hips.

She let herself tip forward as Gajeel pulled his legs out from under her and tipped her ass upwards, giving her Lunar dragon a very nice view. She gasped when a hot tongue slid through her folds. Cristoff moaning against her at the mingled taste of both her and Gajeels essences.

“Ahh...nnngh Cris!” Lucy gasped as that nimble tongue teased her sensitive flesh. Cristoff sealed his lips around her pearl and sucked hard, teeth gripped her and she cried out. Gods the man endlessly surprised her with all the different things he did to both her and Gajeel.

Her dark eyed mate...her first...his mouth left her and she growled at the loss though it was cut off by the rough intrusion of his thick length slamming into her a moment later, drawing a fresh scream out of her.

He took up a harsh pace, immediately jackhammering into her and she was gripping the bed, raggedly gasping, in moments she was screaming with each jarring thrust, Cristoffs hand fisting in her hair and pulling her up, his other arm quickly banding across her chest between her breasts and gripping her shoulder as he pulled her into his thrusts, her breasts bouncing, hands reaching back until she was gripping long wet black hair and pulling it, still crying out with every thrust he was pulling her hard downward into, his end breaching into her so deep it nearly hurt and sent a rush of tingling sensation through her, her legs spread more and she angled herself into him better and screamed again with the next thrust pushing him right into a serious g-spot.

“YES!...AHH...THERE!” She roared and he grunted with his efforts, sweat breaking over his skin as he added just that little bit more force into his already jarring thrusts and Lucy shrieked when she came, seeing spots it hit her so hard and he snarled, ripped along with her, his length pulsing inside of her as her walls clenched down on him through the waves of her completion.

She sagged against him panting, his arms strong around her held her firm against him until the last spasms played through their bodies and everything he had to give had been drained from him by her greedy body.

“You...made me...wait” Cristoff panted with a smile “saw you finish with Gajeel...made me...hungry…” He purred and she grinned.

“Mmm, mental note, interrupt Cristoff before he can cum then make him wait…” She purred back and he growled, nipping her shoulder playfully and she batted at the arm still holding her up.

He eased her down, when she rolled to her back he was smiling down at her, dark blue eyes warm with affection...Gods he was wonderful, he made her so damned happy too, always so affectionate, soothing both she and Gajeel when their tempers flared or frustrations ran high.

“I love you.” She whispered, feeling it so strong and warm inside her she couldn’t keep it in and his eyes widened, his smile turning crooked he slid down, bracing an arm on either side of her and kissing her, the gentle warmth of it in stark contrast to the wild rough sex they had just had.

“And I am so very in love with you too, my beautiful Queen...my mate...my star.” He breathed, placing kisses between words and nuzzling into her neck and she sighed, heart surging in happiness at hearing he felt for her what she’d felt for him almost from the start.

“You two…” Gajeel was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, smiling at them and Cristoff met Lucys eyes, a spark of wickedness flying between them and both turned suddenly grinning at the Iron slayer who froze, smile freezing and eyes widening.

“What…” He growled defensively as Lucy slid off the bed, he tried to lunge into the bathroom but Lucy was too fast for him, jumped on him and had her arms around his neck and legs around his waist too fast, she slowed him just enough Cristoff caught him and the pair drug the snarling Iron dragon back to the bed.

“I love you Gajeel, my sweet Iron Dragon!” Lucy declared, peppering the mans face with kisses as he tried to shove her off of him.

“We love you Gajeel, come on, say you love us...you know you do!” Cristoff purred, adding his weight and strength to back Lucy up and keep the Iron slayer pinned to the bed.

“Get the fuck off….shit! Damn it I...I dont love either of you right now!” Gajeel growled and Lucy kissed his resistant lips, Cristoff slid down behind lucy and she felt his hair brush her rear then Gajeel gasped and her tongue got into his mouth as he moaned and writhed and she had to concentrate to keep from getting shoved down onto Cristoff who had ripped the towel from Gajeels hips and taken the mans cock in his mouth.

“What was that Gaj?” She purred against his lips and Gajeel moaned again before gasping and Lucy had to carefully swing her leg over and scoot to the side so she could see what Cristoff was doing to make the Iron Slayer writhe like he was.

“Fu...fuck…” Gajeel gasped as Cristoff looked up his mates body, meeting those ruby eyes with gleaming dark blue ones dancing with wicked intent as his tongue played with the piercings along Gajeels cock. He lifted his head, lips hovering over the flared tip, dragging his tongue up the underside to flick at a piercing before baring glittering white fangs in a grin.

“Say you love us Gajeel.” Cristoff purred and Gajeel swallowed hard, silent.

Cristoff growled, eyes turning dangerous and he engulfed Gajeels length then with his mouth, plunging down it, taking it all the way in, Lucy watching in amazement...she’d not watched Cristoff do this, though Gajeel had told her that her Lunar slayer was incredibly good at it and she’d made a mental note to have him show her some time. Now she teetered between just wanting to watch Cristoff drive their mate mad and helping him do it…

“Oh Gods…” Gajeel gasped as Cristoff growled with Gajeels cock buried in his throat. 

Lucy smirked, lessons later, they had a mate to torment...she lunged over Gajeel, catching his mouth as her hands teased his pierced nipples and Gajeel actually whimpered. They didn’t let up, Lucy holding Gajeels wrists down and kissing him while Cristoff worked his length until finally the slayer was riding an edge and Lucy pulled back, feeling him about to cum...Cristoff pulled back too, hovering over Gajeels pulsing cock and the Iron slayer groaned.

“Fuck...Cris…” His hips tried to follow that smiling mouth but Cristoff just smiled, running his tongue over his lower lip and making a slow kissing motion with his lips that made Gajeel groan and throw his head back against the pillow.

“Torturing me...shit...fine...Gods I love you both...please...please fucking finish me!” He growled and Cristoff grinned, grabbing Gajeels cock and slamming his mouth back down over it. Lucy just watched as Cristoff angled himself and in two deep throated passes, made the Iron slayer cum, the man gasping out his end as Cristoff swallowed down his release, the feel of him doing it making Gajeels hips buck and Lucy bit her lower lip, watching as Cristoff, hands braced on either side of Gajeels hips, took him in, eyes closed, before finally sucking his way back off the mans now softening length, giving the tip one last lick before he sat back and wiped his mouth.

“You’re going to teach me to do that…” Lucy said and Cristoff grinned at her. 

“Oh you bet I will, totally self serving…” He chuckled and she grinned, arching a brow. “You can teach me on Gajeel.” She said and he pouted, those full lips begging her to kiss them, so she scooted to him and did just that as Gajeel lay panting trying to catch his breath on the bed beside them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb was a morning person, his magic was at its strongest with the dawn. He felt when the sun rose and usually rose with it. He moved and grinned finding himself held in thickly muscled arms, pulled into Laxus’ body, his back to Laxus’ front. Were it not for his own drive to get moving, and his promise to help Laxus with his workouts, he might have given in to laziness and gone back to sleep since there was no balcony to lay out on and soak up the morning sun while on a fast moving airship.

But instead he twisted in those arms, sliding his hand down Laxus’ side and gripping the mans ass. The soft sleepy growl made him smile more.

“Mm forgot yer a fucking morning person…” Laxus growled and Kaleb smirked, kissing Laxus’ scar and taking the shudder he got as a small victory.

“My magic is at its strongest in the morning,” he said softly, opting not to tease but instead to gently lure his mate awake.

“At home I usually go out onto my terrace, it gets the morning sun, and I lay out in it..I love the feel of the dawns sunlight on my skin.” He said and gently eased the image of himself naked on the lounge on his terrace under the dawn sun into Laxus’ mind.

Laxus body sparked to life the moment the vision filled his head, a growl coming as he wondered just who had seen Kaleb like that because Kaleb had to have gotten that image from somewhere and there had to be a face he needed to punch in…

“From Cristoff, he came out to tell me about a team coming in early...easy my Dragon.” Kaleb chuckled and Laxus tightened his arms around him, burrowing his nose into Kalebs neck. “My dragon” oh him and his dragon loved the sound of that. He felt so relaxed. So good, no stiff muscles or headache or pain in his chest that He’d been living with for years. Instead he was so comfortable and the scent of Kaleb was all around him making him feel even better. 

“I’ll deck him later.” He grumbled and Kaleb laughed, pinching the dragons ass and then biting his lip when the mans hips thrust forward and he was aware he’d stirred his dragon with that image more than he’d meant to when a firm length slid along the inside of his thigh since he had a leg over Laxus hip so he could turn in the mans tight embrace earlier.

“Thought you were wearing boxer briefs…” Kaleb breathed, suddenly too aware all he had on was a silk thong.

“Got too hot, someone was wiggling in their sleep…” Laxus growled and Kaleb snickered in spite of himself at the reproachful look Laxus gave him through a cracked eye.

“You and these not really underwear things…” Laxus grumbled, fingering the thin waist strap of Kalebs thong.

“You wear leather as much as I do and you learn to appreciate only covering what you must with underwear.” He returned and Laxus smirked.

“Oh I LIKE them..” He admitted, hands now both moving to grip Kalebs bare ass and Kaleb sucked in a breath as Laxus pulled him in hard against his body.

Laxus growled, lips closing on Kalebs neck as his fingers kneaded the hard muscle and appreciated the smooth warm skin he was gripping. He was appreciating having a male mate more and more, Kaleb was a big man, he could handle him any way he wanted and not have to worry about breaking him. He liked the long hair too, and Kalebs full soft lips...with another growl he moved to catch those, needing to feel them under his and Kaleb moaned when he did, making Laxus’ blood heat more.

Kaleb was struggling to think again, to keep himself under control even as his body heated up and he felt the stir in his groin, felt the thin silk covering his core get tight and almost moved his hips, shifted to angle himself so Laxus could have him. The temptation was tremendous, it would be so easy, Laxus was already breathing hard, his cock already firm against Kalebs thigh, he knew how to take a lover into himself, but reason still had a hold on his mind, if a tenuous one.

Kaleb flung the blankets off and shoved hard on Laxus’ shoulders, slamming the big man onto his back and swiftly sliding from the bed, backing away, eyes sharp on the dazed and disoriented Dragon. 

“If you get dressed, we can go work that energy off…” Kaleb offered, his husky voice betraying his own distinct arousal.

Laxus moved faster than he’d expected, ina smooth move he was on his feet beside the bed, eyes narrowed on his mate.

“I can think of other ways I’d rather work energy off…” He growled and Kaleb smirked, unable to prevent it as he saw himself with his chest pressed into the bed, Laxus behind him taking his body...Holy hell did he want that too…

A familiar fantasy flashed among the others and Kaleb grinned “Compromise…” He said and Laxus stilled warily.

Kaleb beckoned him and the slayer smiled, willing to be trusting until Kaleb gave him reason not to be.

When he got close Kaleb slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a bone melting kiss that had his knees weakening. “You lift as much as me today and we fulfill that fantasy of yours.” Kaleb breathed against his mouth and Laxus smiled.

“I’ve been lifting as much as you.” He said confidently. Kaleb tilted his head “Yeah? Then I’ll be on my knees before lunch won’t I”

Laxus’ eyes flashed and a wolfish smile took his mouth, “You will.” He growled and Kaleb stepped back, moving to pull out his work out clothes while Laxus moved to get dressed himself, wondering if he should go take a quick ice cold shower first because his body didn’t want to give up the image of his prize…

It was a little over an hour later Bickslow and Freed were whistling low, Vander shaking his head, leaning back between Wendys legs, his arms resting beside her thighs as she sat up on one of the work out machines her arms hanging down over his shoulders, hands idly stroking up and down his chest. They were all watching Kaleb push a 960lb weight up for the twentieth time with Laxus staring, a mixture of amazement and desire on his face.

He hadn’t been able to do it, the 10 extra pounds had cut him off at 14 reps, but Kaleb made it to the full 20...winning the bet between them.

They had gone through the full routine, warmed up on the treadmills, jogged the deck track for 3 miles then worked the weights. With the recent discussion about chest day, they had opted for that and the others in the gym working out that morning had soon stopped to watch the two big blondes heft the tremendous weights that were their current limit, then added the extra to see who could get 20 more…

Laxus stepped in to guide the weight back into the cups and Kaleb blew out a breath, grinning up at him before accepting the offered hand to pull him up into a sitting position.

“Shit…” Laxus chuckled and Kaleb chuckled, taking a drink from his water bottle then standing and clapping his mates shoulder.

“It wasn’t totally fair, you’re still recovering, but a bets a bet right?” He asked and Laxus sighed, nodding.

“Wait...what did you lose boss?” Bickslow demanded and Laxus shot him a hard look.

“Not your business Bix, between Kaleb and I, but he won, might not win next time...but he did this time.” He smiled and Kaleb shrugged, he’d take the win, he had plans.

“But...Kaleeeeeb” Bix whined at his older brother and Kaleb arched a brow and snorted. “Not a chance, and Laxus only knows what he lost, not what I won...we didn’t finish the discussion before he agreed to the bet, what I just won...even Laxus doesn’t know.” He smirked and Laxus narrowed his eyes on the smiling Mindbender, realizing he was right, he’d agreed to the bet because he’d wanted a damn blowjob, he hadn’t even asked what Kaleb wanted if he won….

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be epic, considering the effort.” Vander said lightly then tipped his head back, smiling up at Wendy and humming when she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“Mmm, ready for breakfast or should we find some privacy and do some horizontal cardio?” He purred and Wendy giggled, Laxus rolled his eyes but bit his tongue under Kalebs look.

“Breakfast..then we shower...extra steamy style.” Wendy smirked and Vander grinned lunging up to kiss her again. “Sexy.” He said firmly and pulled her down setting her on her feet, she slid an arm around his waist and the couple walked out of the gym nuzzling and grinning at each other.

“I’m still not used to that...Vander and Wendy…” Laxus sighed and Kaleb tossed him his towel, walking past him. “You’ll adjust.” He said confidently.

Breakfast was actually...fun. Laxus had never really been one to relax and laugh much, always too worried about too many things, but, sitting beside his mate, he slid into all the easy banter between everyone with relative ease, when something irritated him, Kalebs hand found its way either to his thigh or his back to rub gently, once even sliding up to the back of his neck and with a few massaging rubs every ounce of tension in him was gone and he was smiling.

His touches he knew weren’t as innocent, he couldn’t help it, when Kaleb leaned his head back once to roll his shoulders Laxus had slid his hand to the inside of the mans thigh, enjoying seeing Kalebs teeth click together and his eyelids drop halfway, Lavender gaze turning to him out of the corner of a slanted eye as Laxus’ fingers toyed with Kalebs core.

Kaleb kept his composure though, finishing his breakfast, even finishing off the protein shake Zen had whipped up for him and Laxus before finally shifting and forcing Laxus’ hand to leave his crotch.

Laxus had to give him some respect, he didn’t even reach to adjust himself, Laxus had to before he stood. Bickslow and Freed walked with them back to the deck their room was on, they were heading to Farrons room to talk with him about some plans for the search for the nest.

“Talk to ya later guys, we’ll probably be coming over there in a while, just need to shower and such.” Laxus said lightly as Kaleb stepped into their now shared room.

Bickslow caught his shoulder, smiling at him. “Long time boss...my big bro there, he’s wanted you and your soul has wanted him for a long time. Just wanted to say...I’m glad it’s happening, that you’re going for it, I know you’re worried about the old man, but...Kaleb...he’s great...he found me ya know…” He said quietly and Laxus gripped his friends shoulder. He did know, Kaleb had been the one who had found Bickslow, near death, in a dank cell deep beneath a dark Seith guild as White Sea and the Boscan Knights had been taking the guild apart.

Kaleb had stood between angry Knights that had wanted to just kill the wretched looking little Seith boy, taken on grown Knights...and Kaleb had been all of 8 years old at the time, he’d helped Bickslow get through the worst of his struggle with his magic and Laxus knew, Bixy wasn’t the only one of the Pradesh siblings Kaleb had been there for, all of his siblings, in one way or another, had leaned heavily on their Mindbender brother at times, and always Kaleb was there.

Laxus knew it, and being reminded, it also reminded him that he’d not really been there for many people...too self absorbed for too long. He drew himself in, he’d been all over Kaleb all morning...wanting him, hungry for him, and he knew they couldn’t mate...it was wrong of him...he needed to back the fuck off and not put the responsibility for keeping things calm on Kaleb.

He wanted to be someone Kaleb could lean on, didn’t want to be one more person Kaleb was strong for...he knew Kaleb adored his family, his guild, and didn’t resent how hard he had to work or what he’d had to sacrifice for any of his siblings, but Laxus didn’t want to add to it.

He could help by not acting like a horny teenager...composing himself and manning the fuck up until they could get the time they needed to properly mate.

“I know Bix...I...I’ll be good to him...I promise.” He said firmly and Bickslow smiled.

“I know you will Boss, I’m just happy for both of you, that’s all. Dad wants you to call him, by the way, I think Farron cracked last night and told him...he’s about beside himself, you know he’s always loved you.” Bickslow chuckled and Laxus grinned. He’d not thought about that, mating with Kaleb meant...Arman was becoming his Father in law…

“You’re going to be my ACTUAL brother huh Bix?” Laxus grinned and Bickslow laughed, hugging him suddenly before stepping back and grinning, eyes bright.

“Yeah...we will be huh? Shit this is so fucking awesome…” He shoved a hand through his shaggy blue and black locks, the mohawk had grown out after Tartaros, Bickslows hair was brushing his shoulders now in long layers.

“I’m also very happy for you Laxus, Kaleb is a superb leader, and a strong handsome man...if I wasn’t who your Dragon wanted? I’m glad it was him.” Freed said then and Laxus gave his friend a warm smile. 

“Freed...not once, not ever…” He started and Freed grinned, waving a hand.

“I know, you’ve said it for years you never were attracted to me, and I know, but at least now I know it wasn’t just because I’m a man, now I know it was just basic chemistry and lack of your dragon souls interest, I’m not sure why...but that’s easier to accept, you were meant for Kaleb...I’m happy with that.” Freed said brightly and then slapped a hand on Bickslows shoulder, steering the Seith up the hallway.

“Come Bickslow, let Laxus have his shower with his mate.” Freed gave Laxus a knowing smile then and pushed the now cackling Seith mage along.

Laxus shook his head, turning and going into the room, quietly shutting the door and turning to look for Kaleb. 

The moment he turned though he was slammed back against the door and met fiery lavender eyes.

“Time I took my prize…” Kaleb growled before kissing him hard and Laxus moaned into the kiss before he gasped as Kaleb ripped his shirt in half. The Boscan pulled back, smiling a sly smile that had Laxus heart thundering in his chest.

“Ka...Kaleb…” He breathed and Kaleb smirked at him, Kissing down his neck, over his collarbone and down his chest. 

A few moments later, hands gripping the door, Laxus watched the Wizard Saint slid down to his knees and grip his hips.

Kaleb looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “You think you’re the only one who enjoyed this idea?” He smiled, gripping Laxus pants and yanking them and his underwear down. 

Laxus eyes flew wide, his breath caught in his throat as Kaleb slid his tongue along the side of his cock, hands sliding to grip his ass.

“Gods I’ve wanted to do this for years…” Kaleb purred reaching down and pulling a small bottle from his belt he deftly flipped open the lid with his thumb and poured some of whatever was in the bottle onto his tongue then took Laxus’ rapidly hardening member into his mouth, rolling his nimble tongue all around the head and shaft. Whatever he had on his tongue was warm and had a faintly floral scent to it...and...it made him more sensitive.

He’d been with a lot of women, some of them that were amazingly skilled in bed too, to this point, by far, the best blowjob he’d ever had was from Jenny during the Grand Magic Games, the woman was angry with Ren, knew Ren did NOT like Laxus, and had sought him out after he defeated Raventail and right in the access tunnel, in a darkened doorway, she’d caught him and he’d been just drunk enough on what he’d just accomplished he’d let her have what she’d wanted.

Clearly Ren had made sure his girlfriend was well skilled with sucking cock because she’d rocked Laxus’ damn world and when he’d finally joined his team and made it to the infirmary, he’d been grinning like an idiot and they all thought it was because of the battle. The battle had just pissed him the hell off, that his father was such an incredible asshole, well, now he’d seen just how far down his father was willing to go, and..as luck had it, he was looking down watching his mate...who he really felt was more beautiful than Jenny...give him better head.

His legs were shaking after only a few moments and feeling himself hit the back of Kalebs mouth, feeling his mate push in and take him all the way in, feeling his lips tighten at his base and nose brush his groin...he couldn’t tear his eyes off the sight.

“Kaleb...nnngh...I..Oh Gods…” he groaned as Kalebs hands gripped his ass and one of his flew to the long thick silky hair that was swinging over Kalebs shoulders as he worked up and down Laxus’ length. He had to control himself, he couldn’t hurt his mate, he’d already done enough of that to last a lifetime, and he jerked his hand away, clinching it into a fist.

Kalebs eyes opened, fixed on his and one hand slid to grip his, he squeezed it and then...surprised Laxus by placing his hand on the back of Kalebs head, then took the other and did the same before Kaleb started pulling him into his downward lunges, encouraging Laxus’ hips to move.

Fuck my mouth stubborn dragon, don’t make me do all the work...relax...I want to feel your strength, I want to feel this ass tighten and thighs tense as you move… Kalebs voice purred in his head and Laxus groaned.

“Fuck...Gods Kaleb…” He moaned as he dug his fingers into Kalebs hair and fisted his hands in it, started pulling and moving his hips.

More...harder Laxus, I’m Boscan, I can handle it...I want it...give me more. Kaleb prompted and Laxus growled starting to thrust harder into that mouth, feeling Kalebs tongue move to press against his length, his lips tighten and soften, suction increase and ease the rhythm was easy and it felt incredible.

Kaleb didn’t relent, and Laxus finally was snapping his hips into his mate, pulling him all the way in until his forehead hit his belly and they kept going until Laxus was panting, fevered and on the edge.

“Ka...Kaleb...I’m gonna…” He stammered and Kaleb hummed, slipping a finger down and suddenly he was teasing something else, something Laxus had never had touched before and he gasped as that finger prodded and then pushed in, the other hand firmly helping him maintain his rhythm.

Cum for me Laxus...let me taste you... 

And Laxus threw his head back, his body again responding to Kalebs call and his release barrelled up his length and the mindbender pushed in, swallowing it, the action making Laxus almost drop but Kaleb had him pressed firm against the door.

When his last spasm rolled through him Kaleb pulled back, licked over him one last time and sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand then smiling and reaching out quickly as Laxus sank to his knees, utterly spent.

He fell forward into Kalebs arms and growled softly. “Fucking Hell Kaleb...shit…” He panted and Kaleb laughed.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years.” He repeated and Laxus smiled, turning into the crook of Kalebs neck and kissing his skin.

“I’m man enough to admit I was wrong before...at least with you...sex with my mate..” He pulled back a bit to meet those lavender eyes, so Kaleb could see he fucking meant it, because he still felt like shit over giving up Kalebs name, over hurting him, over years of denying him…

“With you...it’s incredible.” He said and meant it.

“You’re sounding romantic Laxus, is this you when we’re alone? Who you are?” Kaleb asked, sort of teasing but also, wondering, because Laxus didn’t sound like he was kidding around, and he looked and...felt...serious...emotion, strong emotion, brewing under the surface. Kaleb read thoughts though, and while feelings often went with them, his empathic side wasn’t even as good as Cristoff or Bickslows were, so he searched those blue eyes.

Laxus snorted “Yeah? Well...you bring it out of me I guess. Fucking insane...like I pulled a cork out of a dam and now...now I know you’re my mate, you’ve always been...and I just want it...want you...I want to spend days in bed learning all the kinky shit I’m sure you’re gonna fucking teach me, I want to make those cocky eyes roll back in your head...I want to see what Kaleb Suraday Pradesh looks like when he’s so far out of control of himself, he can’t get that mind of his to work...most of all...I want you to be MINE, all mine, I want to see my mark in that tanned skin...right here...I’m sinking my fangs into you right here…” He said, running his thumb over the smooth skin under Kalebs left ear.

Kaleb was amazed, Laxus normally didn’t say alot, kept his thoughts to himself and even kept his thoughts limited, organized...hearing him spill all of this was stunning...in a very good way.

“Soon...hopefully soon.” He said and they got to their feet, making their way into the shower to rinse off. Laxus’ hands were everywhere though, and Kaleb was struggling with the word “no” because he wanted all of it. 

Fuck, tell me I have to say no Farron… He called out mentally as Laxus was stroking over his thighs, hand greedily wrapping around his length.

You have to say No Kaleb, you and Laxus can’t mate on the ship, you’ll kill us, do I need to send Lucy in there? I’ll do it, she’s right here… Farron snapped almost instantly and Kaleb could just imagine the Dragon Queen barging into their cabin and dragging them out of the shower, it didn’t stop him from pulling Laxus’ mouth from his chest to his lips. Laxus’ hand started working him and he gasped, throwing his head back as the slayer tightened his grip and started speeding up his movements.

“Tell me...fuck...teach me how to make you cum..” Laxus breathed, mesmerized by Kalebs lavender eyes glowing and glinting as his magic flared and ebbed with his emotions, his pasion. 

“You’re..Gods...doing..fine…” Kaleb moaned and Laxus smiled, watching his mates face as he teased him, pumped his hard length mercilessly, leaning in to suck at smooth tan skin, he’d gotten just enough soap in his hand before he’d started, he’d done it for himself enough times he had a good idea how to make it feel good and was ridiculously pleased that he, with no experience pleasuring any man but himself before, was making the beautiful Boscan gasp, moan and wantonly beg for more.

“AH...Laxus...yes…” Kaleb gripped Laxus’ shoulders, bucking his hips into the mans movements until he felt his end closing in. He’d denied his own release more than once lately, and the fact it was Laxus doing this, he gave himself over to it with no reservations, eagerly accepting the attention and Laxus’ eager enthusiasm, holding none of his reactions back, knew he probably sounded like a Sudehpah training a youth but he didn’t care, Laxus was devouring every sound he made, watching his face, adoring how Kaleb grit his teeth, curled his lips back in silent snarls, squeezed his eyes shut then would meet his eyes with dazed half lidded looks drowning in lust.

When he came Laxus watched him tip his head back, and when those full lips parted to moan out his name he slammed his over them greedily, feeling Kalebs release hit his abdomen and the hot water of the shower rinse it away as he pressed in, Kalebs arms sliding around him.

“Fuck...you’re sexy as hell when you cum..” Laxus growled and Kaleb smirked, trying to catch his breath.

“For a man with so little experience pleasuring other men...you took me apart quick.” He breathed with a smile, more than a little amazed, he usually had stamina that frustrated his lovers..

Laxus grinned “You wanted it...mmm...wanted it bad…” He teased and Kaleb chuckled with him.

“I want a lot more than that.” He admitted and Laxus growled. He so wanted to give it to him...wanted to see what he’d just seen but with him inside his mate, Gods he’d never tried that...even thinking about it felt awkward, even though he wanted it so bad it still felt...awkward.

“I’ll guide you, far from my first time…” Kaleb soothed and Laxus narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s right, I need to punch Beck in the face some time soon…” He growled and Kaleb gripped his chin suddenly, meeting his eyes.

“For being your stand in? I only had sex with Beck once and it was after you left for Tenrou...I was hurting...the farther away you got the more it hurt and Beck is about your height and build...I asked him, because I needed it, or thought I did, It was a mistake, it just made me ache more, and Beck got the wrong idea from it which made things difficult for us for a while, but it all smoothed out, and now he’s got Cobra…” He said seriously and Laxus frowned, looking down.

His fault, he’d felt the separation too, Gods it had nearly cost them all too, had slowed him down, when he’d fought the leader of Grimoire Heart he’d been unable to get himself going like he needed to for the fight because...he fucking missed Kaleb and his damned dragon wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it so he didn’t dodge like he should have, didn’t hit as hard as he wanted to and had ended up giving his magic energy to Natsu, ashamed of his performance.

“Leave the past where it is Laxus… we need to rest, maybe get a nap in before Lunch, we’re crossing into Seven..” Kaleb said gently and Laxus nodded, helping Kaleb finish up and then joining him in the bed. He was a little amazed how easily moving into the cabin with Kaleb had been too, it felt right, it was the only place he wanted to be, was close to his mate, sharing a bed, a cabin, it was close and intimate and his dragon loved it even more than he did, all purrs as he pulled Kaleb into his body. A nap suddenly seemed like the best idea ever. He slept so peacefully as long as he was holding him, could bury his face in that silky hair.

Kaleb smiled, relaxing into Laxus’ hold, taking in his content thoughts with deep relief and no small amount of happiness. Years, years he’d wanted this man, fought with himself over it, kept it from his family, Bickslow had apparently known all along, he’d heard what he and Freed had said in the hall as he’d paced restlessly waiting for Laxus to come into the cabin so he could jump him.

It was going to be a struggle for a little while, until they could get the time to mate, but at least they were on the same page now, both wanted it, and Laxus was working, still unsure how to touch, kiss, handle Kaleb but now he wanted to, accepted it and was eager to learn. Such a dramatic turn around and Kaleb knew it was the involvement of Ivan Dreyar, it had forced Laxus to face it hard and horrible, but, they were both taking the good away from the whole thing.

Kaleb would make absolutely sure, Ivan would pay for what he’d done, if he could he’d make sure Laxus was there, but Kaleb wasn’t going to let Ivan slip through his fingers, if he got that man in his sights...he was going to destroy him, tear that evil mind apart as painfully as he could, and he knew how to deliver pain.

He felt Laxus relax, his mind easing into sleep, breathing evening out and let himself relax too. Laxus was the Dragon Slayer, and Kaleb knew he’d need to feel like he could protect him, he’d have to let him have that. He’d be able to, knew he could step back in some things and let Laxus take the lead, let him fight the physical side of some battles, while he did that, he’d make damn sure that nothing touched his Dragon, nobody, nothing, would ever harm Laxus Dreyar again, not while Kaleb drew breath, he had the strength, the power, the reach to wreck threats before Laxus even knew they were getting close.

With Ivan, he’d need to let him through so Laxus could confront him, Laxus needed that, but Kaleb would do all he could to assure his mate never faced his father alone again...or his sisters...Nessa and Ophelia...he’d heard, and as soon as one of them got close enough, he’d find out what they looked like...and those threats he would end, Laxus needed to confront Ivan, but the woman who had tortured him...she Kaleb would take down...he already had Thane working on it, finding those two women...the threats Laxus wasn’t thinking about because he was too worried about Ivan. Kaleb would take them out, make sure Ophelia fully understood what she had done wrong before he ended her.

They would be in Seven soon, within hours they would be searching for the next nest, but while that happened his people would hunt his prey, White Sea would drown Nightmare.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	25. Chapter 25

Cobra shook his head, arms wrapped around the egg...the one and only egg of the clutch beneath the Royal Palace of Seven, not destroyed by cave ins from the Palaces’ construction. Lucys spirit Virgo had been called in and with Lucy in her spirit dress, the pair had carefully worked down and come up from beneath, Cobra...already one who dealt with claustrophobia, hadn’t handled being in the tunnel well even with his mate right there, wrestling his broader body through the cramped space for hours without a complaint.

Now, he sat in the throne room of the palace, surrounded by the opulence of the finest construction the country of Seven could build, gold and crystal, silver and jewels, tapestries, gold threaded marble...and he held the egg, cheek pressed against it.

The poison dragon, betrayed by her own father, had fought, she’d had her soul torn from her body, died a nightmarish death, and all that was left of her was one egg and tha lacrima in his head.

It wrecked him. He couldn’t be sarcastic, couldn’t spout off caustic remarks, all he could do right then was lean into his mates chest, curled around the egg on the large chaise lounge to the left of the throne of Seven.

The king had gone to get the dragon egg he had watched over for them, it wasn’t hers though, Cobra felt it...this egg in his arms...it was the only one.

Lucy was sitting beside Beck, rubbing a hand soothingly on Cobras back, tears streaming down her face, the ones Cobra wouldn’t cry. Beck held the Poison slayer silently, tears running freely down his own face, watching Pearl curl around the top of the egg, Cobras eye on her, one of his hands stroking her glimmering scales.

The construction of the capital city of Seven had laid waste to the nest, wars Seven had fought in the centuries since the nest was hidden...battles fought above it...how many times had the ground above it been soaked in blood spilled for all the wrong reasons? Nuryev had said quietly after they had retrieved the egg that the city had been rebuilt after being razed 3 times since the nest had been hidden…

Seven had not been a happy place in a very long time, not since the dragons had favored her skies so long ago. Nuryev vowed it would be again, that the country would know peace, it would know prosperity not earned by death and blood alone. He would see his country rise and become part of Ishgar again, instead of existing in opposition like it had for the past several hundred years.

Farron had quietly promised the king he would help that happen, seeing how the young king had hung his head as the reality came into focus that the favored home of dragons was yielding the least survivors so far. The Kings words had been little comfort to Cobra, who had asked Lucy to give him some time with the egg before it was placed with the others.

“I just...want to hold it for a bit…” He’d said quietly and Lucy had sat down with him when they had come back up into the throne room, sending Virgo to carefully fill in the tunnels.

Their arrival in Seven had been..strange. The country had been hoping for peace with their neighbors for a long time and seeing the Boscan airship come in over the capital, the people had flocked to the gates of the Palace grounds, they had cheered, and still nobility from all over Seven was arriving, begging for an audience, wanting to know if this meant Seven was going to see Boscan airships at last.

The Kings people were still deflecting endless requests for an audience. Nuryev had his people keeping them at bay while he helped the slayers that had liberated him. He came into the throne room quietly, carrying an egg with gold bands around it, intricate gold and silver paint decorating its shell.

Lucy accepted it and pressed her lips to the shell, Nuryev watching, smiling faintly as each Dragon Slayer touched the egg, their magic flowing over it until it grew warm to the touch and Lucy smiled.

“A month at most...it will hatch before the others…” She said, handing it to Leo who bowed and vanished with it after letting Nuryev touch it one last time so he could feel it now that it was out of stasis...alive again.

Lucy watched the Kings face as he turned back toward Cobra and saw the pain in his emerald eyes and looked around at her Tatsu. All were subdued, quiet, those with mates were cuddling into them seeking comfort their mates were giving as best they could. Laxus was sitting frowning, but every few minutes his eyes would close, Kaleb standing behind his chair, idly running his fingers through Laxus’ hair as they all waited for Cobra.

Wendy was sitting curled into Vander, Emzadi much the same way with Mest a short distance away. Her own mates were close, Cristoff sitting beside Lucy, Gajeel standing behind him, leaning on his arms that were on either side of Cristoff, the Iron Dragons face pressed into the shoulder opposite the side Lucy sat on. Natsu had his arms around Gray, standing behind his mate peering over his shoulder.

Freed stood by Bickslow and Presca and Zen was standing by Juvia a little ways from them, Juvia had leaned into him without even thinking and his arm had gone around her, bit by bit she shifted as they quietly waited until she was in front of the Archangel, leaning back against him and both of his arms were around her, neither one really even aware they’d ended up that way, lost in thought.

Lucy felt the magic pulse and was expecting to see Loke but her eyes flew wide as she met the glowing silver eyes of the tall midnight haired man in the near black blue suit, long dark blue hair reaching his waist even cascading down from the high tail it was pulled into.  
“Draco…” She breathed and the celestial bowed his head, smiling at her then at his adopted son.

His attention though was on Cobra, the elegant man approaching the Dragonslayer under Becks narrowed bi-colored eyes. Beck knew this was no mortal beast or human being, the radiance of him was too different.

“Erik...her egg will be safe.” Draco said quietly and Cobra looked up in surprise, he’d have been happy to curl himself around the warm egg until it hatched, would willingly give his life, even risk Becks, to protect it, and for a moment, before he realized what he was looking at, until the sound of the soul before him fully registered, he started to bare his teeth and growl, but it died away, his eye widening.

Draco reached out and ran a hand over the egg beneath where Cobras arms wrapped around it. It warmed further, pulsed a little and Erik felt happiness, enough he smiled faintly.

“It is a boy…” Draco said softly, a smile curling his mouth.

Cobra looked at him ins surprise. “You...You can tell?!” He asked and Draco nodded.

“Like the other it’s close to hatching, maybe a little more than a month, old enough I can sense what he is...like his mother...a Poison dragon, his sire would have been happy with that.” He commented and Cobra blinked.

“She bred with Furistraz, the Green dragon, they were not mated, but she always favored him because he was so kind. She didn’t lay many eggs, only a dozen or so, most of the eggs in that nest were not hers but she guarded it, protected it with her life anyway, just as her lover protected those of his Tatsu leaders. I find it...fitting, you would be mated with a Beastmaster mage, one so dedicated to saving lives as this one has been. Please Erik, may I take the egg so it may rest with its fellows in the celestial realm until you all are ready to pass the broods to my mate?” The great Dragon asked and Cobra heaved a sigh, handing the egg over to Draco.

The Dragon wrapped his arms around it and gave the Poison slayer a smile. He turned then and looked at Laxus and Kaleb. “You’ll have about 9 days before Emzadiand Natsu are called by the nest they are bound to, this is a good place to claim a mate and that should be enough time, not all you will want, but...enough you will not suffer when it is time to leave here.” He said firmly, Laxus’ eyes going wide and Kalebs mouth falling open.

Draco then turned to Sting and Rogue. “You two, you’ve not been compelled to mate because you’ve been mourning your dragons since the talismans were in your possession and in the presence of a young Queen, stop waiting. As for you.” He turned and looked at King Nuryev.

“When the slayers are done mating, go with them. Your aid and friend will need you, You were born and raised over and with two lost children of Dragons, you have a special link to our kind because of it. You need this quest, you will find more than Dragons with it.” Draco said, smiling at the confused looks he got before he vanished.

Cobra turned more fully into Beck, lips pressing into the Boscans neck. “Think I need to share some pleasure…” He said and Beck smiled.

Nuryev saw several pairs of eyes turning to him and he waved to the group of Sevenese Knights by the door. “Show them rooms, the finest, That pair will go to the suite off the main terrace, have all of the protections activated once they’re settled.” He gave them a list of instructions and one by one the knights moved and bowed to the mages, leading them to quarters Nuryev selected.

Lucy was about to follow the one leading her and her two mates, very much interested in the promise of a large actually private bath and what sort of fun she could have with her dragons in it when she noticed Laxus hadn’t moved.

Kaleb stood by the knight, watching Laxus whose blue eyes were on the floor. For the last several days they had tentatively explored being close to each other, sharing a bed, meals, showers, everything really, and Laxus had been getting through it, wanting Kaleb more by the hour, yet...faced with the reality of actually having the chance to take his mate...he was frozen, almost panicked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, crossing the room quickly and Cristoff grabbed Gajeels arm when he moved to follow her. “No...let our Queen be our Queen.” He said quietly.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. “Those two are ticking bombs Cris, Bunny has a habit of jumping in over her head on things.” He growled but Cristoff pulled him fully against him, getting an arm around his mate, eyes staying on Lucy. “Let her handle it.”

Lucy gave the confused knight a smile “Just a moment ok?” She asked brightly and the Knight bowed, backing away to stand by the one with Gajeel and Cristoff. Kaleb didn’t meet her probing look turning away.

“He’s...not ready.” He said quietly and started to move off toward the knight. “I need a seperate room for the night if that’s possible please.” He called and Lucy growled, hand shooting out to grab the Wizard Saint and he hissed when long claws bit into his skin.

“Shit...Lucy…” Kaleb gasped her claws had bitten right through his shirt and cut into his forearm.

She swiped her fingers through the drawn blood and turned toward Laxus, raising her hand that dripped Kalebs blood but the Lightning Slayer caught her wrist, growling at her and holding her at bay.

“No...I saw Cristoff and Gajeel after you forced them...I will NOT be forced Lucy...and I dont want to be acting like some fucking crazed animal when Kaleb and I…” He looked up then, meeting Kalebs eyes and feeling it all, every bit of the longing and need...the gaping hole inside himself that only felt full when he was close to his mate. What was he going to do? This wasn’t just them frotting in a bath, playing around, enjoying each others company and closeness, this shit was forever.

“When we mate.” He breathed, Gods the breath just got taken from him when he saw the pain in his mates eyes, Kaleb was willing to walk away, deal with whatever Laxus decided to put him through, he had no idea why, he’d fucked up so much already why the hell the man wasn’t just...giving up.

They lived so far apart, had lives separated by so much, he just suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, like it was all too much…

Lucy glared at him “You need to mate! Laxus! You’ve waited too long already, Gods, you have 9 days, I didn’t have that, Wendy, Emzadi, Cobra, none of us had time like that, the only mated pair in this Tatsu that got time to mate was Natsu and Gray! I’ve never seen you look so relaxed, so happy as you look when you’re with Kaleb Laxus Dreyar, you have to man up here, stop talking yourself out of this and just claim your mate!” Lucy cried and Laxus met her eyes unyieldingly.

“I just...we already went through that, I already almost fucking raped him once you want to finish what my Father started?” He snapped and at Lucys gasp and wide eyed look he sighed, eyes softening.

“No, I know you mean well Blondie but...Gods what the fuck are we going to do Kaleb? You’re the Master of White Sea, I’m the Master of Fairy Tail, I can’t leave Magnolia and you can’t leave Bosco.” His voice broke, emotion choking him, the biggest fear he had, the one that he’d carried all this time was how many people they would hurt by being together.

Kalebs guild loved their Master, they took tremendous pride in Kaleb, he’d seen it, Gods the mans formal attire made him look like royalty and every piece of jewelry, every scrap of clothing, all of it was chosen for him, gifted to him by proud guild members thrilled to see their effort, their contribution worn by their Master, it was even voted on by the guild, they clothed their master, they decided how they wanted him to live and they loved him so much it very literally showed.

Then there was Fairy Tail, trying so hard to rebuild, struggling to bring in members, he was needed so badly. Erza couldn’t lead the guild, the little interim she’d tried to had been disastrous, they’d lost members because of her harsh often awkward way of handling people that was...miraculously, far worse than Laxus who knew he was no diplomat.

He wasn’t, when he said it, expecting Kaleb to smile. Grasping his arm to stop the bleeding Lucy had started Kaleb moved closer. 

“Why couldn’t I? Laxus...we sister the guilds...if you and Fairy Tail are willing, we legally sister them. I install the full guild management system in Fairy Tails guild hall and I can do all I do now right from Magnolia, Gods I have Thane as my personal aid for more than just his organizational skills Laxus, he’s a strong Teleportation mage, two jumps, that’s what it would take him to get me to Pelerno. I have teleportation lacrima made and I can use my own magic power to get me to Pelerno, it would be no different than me running White Sea from White Sea, Masetique, Kesmore or any of her other branches. White Sea benefits by having a branch in Fiore, something we’ve been meaning to negotiate for the last 2 years, and Fairy Tail has her numbers bolstered by White Sea, has the resources and strength of it, suddenly has branches Fairy Tail members can go to all over Bosco.” He reached out then brushing his fingers through Laxus’ hair.

“Fucking stubborn Dragon, I’ve thought this through, come up with every angle and sorted it all out long ago.” He said and Laxus stared at him in disbelief.

“Match made in Heaven, when your thick skull can’t get a damn thought out Kaleb can do it for you.” Lucy said. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her but finally released her wrist, looking at Kaleb.

“We’d need to work with the Magic Council in Fiore to establish a framework for that.” He said and Kaleb smirked.

“I have two very skilled internationally experienced Ambassadors in my family and I’m no slouch myself Laxus, I know how to work with a Magic Council, I do it almost daily running the Sea. We can do it, it can all be sorted out.” He said firmly and Laxus felt emotion choke him again, his chest tightening as hope surged into him. 

When Draco had announced they would have 9 days before the next nest called and had told him to claim Kaleb his stomach had dropped to his feet as the worry had rushed into him about making their lives merge. It was wonderful to enjoy his mates company the last few days, but the entire time he’d had this lurking in the back of his thoughts.

Mating was forever, right now, Kaleb could still walk away from him, find someone else. Laxus knew from fighting his dragon so hard over the last few years he had no chance, his dragon wanted Kaleb, but he had no intention of not giving Kaleb every opportunity to change his mind.

The mindbender frowned then, “I’ve had years to think about this Laxus...Gods you bull headed Dragon...I’ve been waiting, hoping you would come around, half in love with you since you came to Bosco to recover after Tartaros...I would never walk away...you’re all I want.” Kaleb said then and Laxus’ mouth fell open. The smell of Kalebs blood hung in the air, once again because of him…

“Kaleb..” He breathed and Kaleb held his hand out, the one that didn’t have blood on it from gripping his forearm to staunch the bleeding. Laxus hesitated a moment, then, Dragon raging inside of him for it, he accepted it.

“Come on.” Lucy pushed while Kaleb tugged Laxus’ hand and the knight led them through the palace to a wing where they saw Wendy and Vander emerge in robes, Wendy pulling Vanders hand as a servant led them away.

“Lucy they have a huge hot spring!” Wendy called and Lucy waved and smiled at the young woman. 

The knight opened a large door and a couple of servants appeared smiling at them.

“This is the room the King wanted...you two...in.” The Knight said looking at Laxus and Kaleb and Lucy shoved Laxus hard from behind, Cristoff smiling and stepping forward to add his weight and size to the shove, both jerking their hands back and shaking them when electricity shimmered over Laxus, the slayer giving them both a dark look.

“Hang on, Kaleb, let me see.” Cristoff called, reaching out to clear away the slash on Kalebs forearm.

He stepped aside quickly though, and Laxus moved past him into the room as Lucy grabbed her mate by his shirt and yanked him out the door, slamming it shut behind them.

Kaleb drew a breath.giving up on respecting Laxus’ space and smiling slightly when his magic hit resistance and a growl filled the room.

“I need to know where your head is.” Kaleb said calmly, he didn’t feel calm though, his usual control over himself was all over the place after the near rejection in the throne room. 9 days, they had time, space, he felt magic containment all around them, the King had picked this room for a reason. There was a huge bed, comfortable chairs, a large fireplace and an open door that clearly led into a large bathroom, a Terrace overlooking gardens through large glass doors and all the opulence one would expect in the appointments of a guest room in a Palace.

“You have to be sure...I’m not easy to live with, I’m stubborn, rough, and...and I’ve never been with a man…Mating is forever Kaleb.” Laxus said, not looking at him and Kaleb heaved a sigh, he’d really thought they had moved past some of this.

“I’m sure, I know all about your fucking personality, I trained with a Sudehpah like every Boscan and I’ve had plenty of both male and female lovers Laxus, your lack of experience won’t be a problem and I fucking WANT Forever...with you. Your grandfather may or may not be upset, our guilds might or might not, but you have had my heart...all of me...for a long time. I devote my life to others every fucking day and today I’m just speaking for what I want, what my heart needs, what I desire...and it. Is. you.” Kaleb, in all of his life, had never been an overly emotional man, he’d rarely ever cried, he laughed, had a healthy sense of humor, but emotions running away with him just didn’t happen...right then though, the lacrima set in his choker was glowing bright, and he felt tears stinging his eyes again and it made him even more frustrated because damn it, he had his shit together and the man standing in front of him shattered him like no other being on the planet could.

Laxus stared at him, disbelief, shock...all of it played over his handsome face, he knew Kaleb wanted him but the depth of it had really been out of his grasp, he just wasn’t good with the whole feelings thing, he had guildmates...Lucy...for that sort of thing, to provide him with guidance. Under it all, as they had drifted through the last few days, he’d half believed Kaleb just wanted to prove him wrong, just wanted sex and his admission it was good and they would play around but when it came time for him to actually get his fangs into the man...he’d half expected Kaleb to brush it all off.

His dragon was roaring up inside him, it knew…

MATE, claim him now...no more waiting… It practically howled inside of him and Kaleb drew a breath, Laxus may be blocking him, but he’d be amazed if Cobra wasn’t bleeding out his ears over how loud Laxus’ dragon had just been, he saw the man shudder under the huge push. He was done waiting.

Reaching up he started unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with the Lightning Slayers, he shed the pale blue shirt, letting it fall down his arms to land at his feet while his hands undid his belt.

Laxus swallowed hard, eyes following his mates every move...why couldn’t he do something? Move? Breathe right? What had him frozen in place like this...he knew what he wanted, the last excuses were gone, kicked aside by Kaleb….

It boiled down to trust, he didn’t trust himself, he’d attacked his mate, hurt him, Lucy had damn near driven him to do it again, Gods the smell of Kalebs blood, he’d seen what it had done to Cristoff and Gajeel when they had gotten little tastes of each other. Kaleb was a big man, strong...but Laxus had hurt so many people he cared about in his life the idea he’d done it again, drugged or not, had shaken him.

Watching Kaleb strip...his whole body responded, heat flooding his veins, his groin stirred, days of peace and pleasure with him and he’d gone and about wrecked it by having a near panic attack in the throne room when presented with the reality that the time had come...he could claim his mate.

Kaleb shed his boots, then slid his pants down, finally standing bare before Laxus, even reaching up and removing the silver ornate cuff that had been holding his hair back, letting it fall to the floor onto the pile of clothing then stepping forward, heading for Laxus.

Laxus finally found his ability to function then, fingers flying to grab his shirt and start unbuttoning it, he didn’t back away, he didn’t want to...watching the faintly smiling, obviously aroused Wizard Saint come to him, Kalebs fingers helping him get the buttons undone, shoving the shirt down his arms and lunging in to nip at the swirls of black that graced Laxus’ left pectoral, his tribal tattoo was nowhere near as intricate as what ran down Kalebs right side, but Kaleb still loved it.

The moment skin met skin, Laxus was done for, the dam broke and he was moving, hands sliding over Kalebs skin as the mindbender got his pants undone and shoved down his legs. He stepped free of them, kicking his shoes off so he could and was growling, feeling himself band his arms around Kaleb and clamp the big man against him, lifting him off his feet as Kaleb gasped, threw his head back for a moment then caught Laxus’ face in his hands, forcing his chin up so he could crash their lips together.

He carried the Mindbender to the bed and they fell onto it, for a moment wrestling over the silk covers, hands grasping, lips and teeth seeking everything they could reach, breathing becoming desperate pants as wild touches gained more purpose, Kalebs training and experience kicking in, he managed to remind himself he had to let Laxus dominate this, and let the slayer slam him onto his back, groaning as his weight settled, spreading his legs to allow him to settle fully and like in the bath, their hips met, both keenly aware the other was panting and ravenous.

“La...Laxus….” Kaleb gasped, back arching as Laxus scraped fangs over the mark of the Holy Knights that was branded into his skin above his heart. The slayer gripped his hips, rolling his body against Kalebs and the Mindbenders eyes rolled back, feeling every hard muscle, Laxus’ fingers digging into his hips. He was sucking in a breath when Laxus took his lips again, kissing him fiercely.

The hunger was painful, the need burned, Kaleb could scarcely think he remembered Laxus running his thumb over his neck, staking out where he planned to mark him, and felt the slayer return to that spot time and again in between deep mind blanking kisses. Kaleb had the experience, but Laxus...Gods...he’d never been kissed like this, with such raw need and desire.

“Say it again...like you said it out there…” Laxus breathed, sliding their bodies against each other, desperate to get closer.

Kaleb only had to push a little to find what he was talking about, what he’d said in the throne room…

“Laxus...I am so much more than half in love with you…” He admitted hands gripping Laxus’ sides, seeking out places he’d found before that made the big slayer quiver with pleasure. His words though did more, made Laxus smile, made tears burn his eyes.

“Mine...my mate…” He purred and Kaleb smiled, looking up into watery blue eyes.

“Yours…” He agreed again and Laxus kissed him again, long and deep, tongues tangling as they pressed against each other more and Kaleb reached with his magic, he was limited in his storage abilities, it simply wasn’t a strength of his, his armor, field leathers, a few medicinal things...the warming oil from the beautiful Boscan Aloe though, he always had some of it, it had so many uses and he felt the bottle come into his hand.

Laxus’ hips were going, and he was getting desperate, but had no idea what to do until Kaleb slid a hand between them, strong hand closing around his throbbing member and Laxus groaned, feeling that same warmth he’d gotten from Kalebs mouth before being rubbed over his heated flesh.

“Ka...Kaleb…” He gasped and was kissed silent, Kaleb shifting under him, gripping his hips and guiding him until, with a groan, he was pushing into his mates body and watching through dazed eyes as Kalebs head flew back, his body arched and his kiss swollen lips parted.

“Fu...fuck...yes…” He moaned and Laxus was consumed, fisting his hands in Kalebs hair he covered the Wizard Saints mouth with his, tongue plunging past the full lips as his hips worked to bury him inside Kalebs body. He’d never felt anything like this, the tight heat of his mate, the feel of powerful hands grabbing him, gripping his ass as he pumped himself in, deeper with every thrust, taking Kalebs moans and cries of pleasure with his lips.

When their hips met he drew back and slammed himself back in, groaning at the feel of it, bracing his arms holding himself above Kaleb as his mate writhed beneath him, lifting himself, gripping Laxus’ ass and pulling him in harder.

Glowing lavender eyes met his and Kaleb bared white teeth in a snarl “Fuck me Laxus! Gods...Give it all to me…” He gasped out and Laxus growled, snapping his hips and taking up a ruthless pace then, arms almost giving out on him when Kaleb drew up a leg and changed the angle, took him in even more, Platinum hair splayed over the dark sheets, eyes glowing, lacrima at his throat gleaming as Laxus pounded into his mates body harder and harder.

“Yes...harder! More! Gods I can take it give me all you are!” Kaleb panted and Laxus heard it resonate in his head as clearly as his ears, it was uncanny how hard and fast his body responded to Kaleb too, he dropped to his forearms, needing to taste the spicy apple flavor of his mates mouth again, dragging kisses to his throat, groaning as Kalebs hands slid over his body until he felt his end threatening, heard Kalebs ragged panting, their bodies slick with sweat, nails digging over skin leaving red marks, the bed groaning under their efforts, bodies straining to get closer, to unite as totally as they could manage until Kalebs gasped and Laxus felt him cum, felt his body slam in on him and groaned, his own release gripping him as he lunged in and sank his fangs into Kalebs neck, electricity arced all through the room and Kaleb shouted out in pained bliss as Laxus swallowed down mouthfulls of his blood, felt Kalebs magic surge through him as Kaleb felt electricity ripping through his own body.

Then, as the magics wove around each other a pain deeper and more totally engulfing than either had ever imagined happened, souls tore, part exchanged for part within them and magic surged, Kaleb cried out again as searing heat burned across the backs of his shoulders and it was a long time before either could get any control over their breathing or move well beyond twitching or gasping. Both were flooded, as their souls gave and received the purest deepest part of themselves, with images of the others life, experiences, strong memories, painful and happy both.

Laxus found himself in a filthy ship, deep within its cargo hold, a dim dirty lacrima providing little light, the smell was horrible, the sounds of death, despair, pain all around. People were in cages, some beaten to the point they were either dead or near it, obvious broken bones, slowly bleeding injuries that were festering. A woman who had once probably been pretty lay dead at the end of the narrow walkway, blood all over the insides of her thighs mixed with...the releases of gods knew how many men…

A soft whimper drew his attention and he looked at a small cage of heavy steel with only a small barred window at the top of the thick door. He opened it, crouching down to look inside and saw a small boy with long dark brown hair huddled in the back. He wasn’t as dirty as most of the others, his cage was clean inside, his hair and body were clean though there were bruises on his throat and marks around his mouth. Laxus felt sick realizing why...there was a manifest on the door…

“SOLD to the Warqueen Sydelle as a pleasure slave/breeder. Keep cage and slave clean, to be delivered a virgin, only use his mouth.”

“She still hunts me...father saved me from this, but that warqueen...she still hunts me...she isn’t the only one…” The boy said, looking up at his with dark purple eyes full of tears.

Laxus staggered as the scene around him changed and he starred in shock as he took in a bed in a well appointed room, kneeling in the center of it was Kaleb, now with his platinum hair and pale lavender eyes, arms chained up over his head, blood running down his body, a woman with long black hair cracking a whip across his back and he saw Kaleb grit his teeth, grunt but hold silent.

“You have only to tell Farron...tell him about these visits, tell my love that when he accepts me, agrees to be mine, I’ll never do anything like this again, you, your brother Cristoff, both of you will never be touched by me again...I only want Farron...I know he would give in, finally realize his love for me, if he knew how far I was willing to go to have him…” The woman was saying and she dropped the whip, her and her maids climbing onto the bed, needles were pushed in Kalebs thighs and he cried out then.

“What the hell is…” Laxus cried.

Kalebs eyes went to him “She drugs me, I don’t want her...there is a law allowing a royal to compel suitable partners to their bed to see if they will be a good candidate for marriage. It was never meant to allow...rape...but Kurino uses it that way...she...she did it the first time when I was newly appointed as Master of White Sea my first year as Master, came to me, asked me to share pleasure...I didn’t hesitate, she’s beautiful, my princess...but she did this...has done it every few months ever since. Cristoff discovered it and tried to step in, convince her to stop...so she started taking him too...he’s mated now...safe...and now...you will be my salvation...from this…”

Laxus managed to lift his head from where he’d pressed his face into Kalebs neck, blinking dazed blue eyes and smiling smugly down at the flushed face, swollen lips stil parted as Kaleb tried to regain control of himself, and mostly lidded hazy lavender eyes. Tousled platinum hair was still wound around the fingers of his right hand and he brought it to his nose, taking a deep breath of his mates scent and smiling again when Kaleb chuckled.

“I didn’t know...that was part of it.” Laxus said huskily, feeling himself still inside his mate, Kaleb shifting reminding him and making his eyes close.

“I’m finally yours…” Kaleb breathed and Laxus grinned then, a growl rumbling in his chest as he kissed those still parted lips.

“Yes you are...all mine…” He breathed, it was already better...Gods he’d felt so good before, so happy, where his little panic attack had come from he had no idea because he’d known, known it would be like this, that the intimacy, the closeness would just...fill the hole inside him...and it had.

Lavender eyes, he loved the color, always had, and he’d never seen anyone, man or woman as beautiful as Kaleb was.

“And you’re finally mine…” Kaleb breathed nuzzling into him firmly, moving his body and making Laxus suck in a sharp breath as his length was pressed more firmly into his mate, his body quickly coming back to life, snapping out of the lazy post orgasm haze he’d been in back into a needy state that felt different.

Mated...the bond was there now, he felt Kaleb, like the shimmering rays of the rising sun but within him, all through him and he readjusted his hold on Kaleb, running his tongue over the fresh mating mark and shuddering when he felt Kaleb go rigid and moan in his arms.

He pulled back then, pulling out of his mate and grabbing him, Kaleb smirked, seeing what Laxus had in mind and willingly rolling to his hands and knees, Laxus was staring down, Gods, his release was running down Kalebs legs and he could see the dragon forming in his skin, arcing down from beneath his left ear over his shoulder and down to his bicep. 

He’d thought he’d be at a total loss but Kelb was sensitive, reactive, and while Laxus had thought being with him would not be as good as a woman...the feel was different but, like Bickslow, Freed, Kaleb, Vander, hell he couldn’t count how many people had told him...it was still pleasure and it was, because Kaleb was his mate...profoundly satisfying, he gripped Kalebs hips and thrust into him again and the blonde gasped, hands shooting to the headboard, bracing and Laxus watched muscle go tight as Kaleb moved into him, jerking his head to the side, looking back over his shoulder at him through long lashes and Laxus grinned, leaning over his mates broad back, reaching around him and gripping his neglected length making Kaleb gasp again.

Images, direction, Kaleb fed it right into his head as they spent hours on the bed, some of it was pure raw animalistic lust, with Laxus letting himself go, his lightning crackling through the room as he took his mate over and over again, some though was slow, tender, deeply reaching into both of them, the bond setting its roots deep, magic lacing.

At one point it changed, shocked them both when long white wings wrapped around them, light flooded them as the made love, new magic washing through them but they were consumed, too deep into it all to stop, to think, to linger and when they opened their eyes again the wings were gone, the light was too, it was just them panting, exhausted on the bed.

As the sun started to light the room Laxus pulled his mate to the terrace, smirking. “Lets make a new image of you taking in the sunrise…” He growled and as the sun reached the terrace, covered it in the fresh rays of dawn Kaleb was lost in the lightning slayer, splayed of the lounge, legs wrapped around Laxus hips, feeling his magic surge even as his mate did.

Laxus lay still, eyes closed, wrapped tight around Kaleb on the lounge, he’d brought a light blanket out to cover them but as the sun climbed smiled, shifting and hefting his mate to carry him back into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. 

His groin tightened as he stood beside the bed, eyes running over the Boscans body. There were bruises, bites, marks all over him, especially around his neck and chest, and the panther tattooed to the front of his right hip, Laxus had enjoyed doing that too.

“Fuck...he’s all mine...I’m...mated…” He breathed in amazement, reaching out to brush a silvery blonde lock from Kalebs relaxed sleeping face. He was exhausted to the bone...he’d never gone that long, that many times in one night and damn if his dick wasn’t getting hard again just looking at Kaleb laying on his back, one hand on his chest the other above his head on the pillow sound asleep.

It felt right, deeply profound, how strong his emotions were, hearing Kaleb say he loved him...had been falling for him for years...now they were mated, the dragon coming in on Kalebs neck, it’s pale almost white golden scaled body reaching down to the mans bicep, stark against his bronzed skin just like the white clan tattoos. 

He smiled, shoving his hand through his hair, half tempted to wake his sleeping mate, crawl back over that tall body and fuck him again, he knew Kaleb wouldn’t deny him either, felt how his mate wanted him just as much, needed him on the same level.

He gathered the blanket they had...ruined, burns from his magic wrecking the fine charcoal colored silk. While they had half dozed on the terrace someone had come in and changed the bed but the blanket he’d taken out to the terrace...it was wrecked too. Gods the walls of the large room, the bed posts, headboard...even the marble floor bore scorches from Laxus’ magic going wild, the mirror over the dresser was shattered…

He smirked, as much magical protections as there were on this room it hadn’t been enough once he and Kaleb had gotten going. He looked again at his mate before slipping into the shower to rinse off, knowing Kaleb would need to...Gods...was the man even going to be able to sit? He smirked again as he rinsed his hair out, he’d pounded the hell out of that fine ass and he wouldn’t hesitate to do it in the future either.

More than that though...the soft things they had both said, whispered to each other while tangled in each others bodies…

“I love you Laxus...I’ve loved you for years…” Kaleb had whispered and Laxus had almost fucking cried, a tear sliding down his face Kaleb had kissed away.

“I used to dream of this...of kissing you...making love with you…” Laxus had admitted, Gods his dreams had been plagued with the Boscan. Of them together at the Grand Magic games...taking on the whole fucking world and bringing it to its knees…

Working on the house...jogging together, working out together...laying on his couch watching movies.... 

He hurried from the shower, refusing to feel embarrassed by the sudden wave of need to get back to Kaleb, coming out of the bathroom still dripping wet because he couldn’t wait to dry off in the bathroom, no, he had to drip water all over the fur on the floor at the base of the bed and stand there toweling himself dry while staring at his sleeping mate like some sort of stalker.

“Mmm, not a stalker if your interest wants your attention as bad as you want to give it.” Kaleb murmured, a sleepy lavender eye cracking open to look at him.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Laxus grumbled, dropping the towel and climbing onto the bed. 

“I woke up when you turned the shower on, was laying here trying to decide if I had the energy to go in there and join you...but I need a bath...soaking in some hot water would do me some good, my accelerated healing is strong but…” He smirked, giving Laxus a wicked look. “My Dragon is a lusty man.” 

Laxus smiled, crawling up over Kaleb, straddling his body and dipping down to kiss him. 

“You didn’t seem to have trouble keeping up...if I remember right, when the sunrise hit you, it was YOU who started up that last round.” He teased and Kaleb grinned.

“You started it...I just made sure we finished.”

Laxus grinned back at him. “Well, there’s a huge tub in there, I’ll go get it going, can’t have my new mate uncomfortable.” He purred, kissing Kaleb again and greedily nipping at the plump lower lip he’d sucked on a good bit over the course of the night.

“I’ll see if I can fucking walk.” Kaleb chuckled and Laxus laughed “If not, I’ll carry you.”

He slid off the bed then and went back to the bathroom, snatching up the towel he’d dropped and tossing it in a hamper before starting the bath up.

There’s a couple of servants at the door with food for us, coffee I would dearly love to have, if you grab the robe on the back of the door you can let them in while I get into the tub.. Kalebs silky voice said in his head and Laxus smiled at how clear and strong it was.

Yeah, you got it...he replied standing and grabbing the robe, he’d just gotten the belt tied when there was a soft knock at the door he was approaching, glancing back he watched Kaleb disappear into the bathroom, walking gingerly but upright and he smirked.

He took the cart of food to the seating area, pouring a couple cups of coffee then grabbing up the honey a cream bottles smiling, he knew Kalebs hefty weakness for honey. He could see himself letting the man lick it off his body too…

When he came into the bathroom he smiled, Kaleb was in the bath, hair already washed and pulled up into a high tail then folded and rebound so it wasn’t in the water while he was looking over his lacrima tablet, l-com on but the video turned off.

“...should be all arranged, I spoke to the King directly Senja, I’m not joking about this, gather your best team and get to it, we have relationships to build.” Kaleb was saying.

“I..I just can hardly believe it Master Kaleb, I mean, I’ve dreamed this would happen...thank you sir...thank you for allowing me and my team to be the first!” whoever Senja was said excitedly.

“Thane has all of the mission details for you, so get everything directly from him and I want DAILY reports submitted to Thane Lieutenant.” Kaleb said firmly, giving Laxus a warm smile as he set the coffee mug down with the bottles.

“Yes Master Kaleb!” Senja cried and the com shut off. Kaleb set the tablet and lacrima on the small stand by the tub before turning to start pouring honey into his coffee.

“I have Sinja in charge of the Numarey City branch of the guild, it’s closest to the borders with Seven and Isenburg. He’s actually Sevenese, was born here, he and his family fled the country after Kressa killed King Jaxin and took over the throne. I wanted him to have the first official mission into Seven our new relations with the country opened up.” Kaleb explained.

Laxus nodded, settling into the water and moving behind Kaleb as he was stirring his coffee. His strong hands pressed into his mates shoulders then, massaging the tightness he found and Kaleb groaned.

“Ok...that feels amazing.”

Laxus smiled, working over Kalebs shoulders, back, then sliding his arms around him, working over his chest, tempted to tease but he didn’t, they needed to eat, rest, he’d driven himself and his mate to the ends of their stamina through the night and felt exhaustion licking at him now, knew once he ate he’d probably pass the hell out so getting something started with Kaleb wouldn’t be wise just then. 

He frowned slightly, he’d seen Kaleb naked many times, he didn’t remember there ever being a shimmering silver tattoo of wings across his shoulders…

“Kaleb...have you always had these wings across your shoulders?” He asked and Kaleb frowned. Reaching and grabbing a mirror from the collection of items on a shelf above the tub he turned so his back was to the large vanity behind the tub against the far wall. Looking in the mirror he saw them and stilled.

“No...and...they look like Zens...silver instead of black...but...just like Zens...where the fuck did they come from?” He asked frowning and Laxus met his eyes in the mirror.

“White wings...do you remember that? Right after I set my mark, when we did it the second time...when I...came…” He said and Kaleb nodded, he did remember, at the time too far consumed in what they were doing, too drowned in Laxus, in the magic that seemed to be everywhere...he’d damn near forgotten all about it in his happy sex fogged head.

“I...I don’t feel any different...I mean, I do, but I don’t know whats from you and what...this...might be…” He said softly and Laxus drew a breath. 

“Well, it’s about 7 in the morning, I know nobody is going to be out of their rooms early, too many sex crazed dragons trying to bond with their mates…” He said with a wry smile and Kaleb shook his head, unable to argue, he took a quick roll check of sorts and the only ones not asleep were Vander and Wendy...Wendy showing his little brother his well developed stamina in bed could in fact reach limits.

“I’ll keep tabs on everyone...I want to talk to Farron, Freed...Zen, see what they might know about this.” Kaleb said and Laxus nodded, sliding his hands over his mates skin again, making Kaleb hum in approval.

“9 days...We can do a whole lot in 9 days…” He purred into Kalebs neck and Kaleb leaned back into him. 

“We will, but right now? I’m about starving…” He chuckled and Laxus grinned.

They pretty much cleared the cart, drank an entire bottle of wine and then crawled back into the bed, Laxus curling around Kaleb tightly before sleep finally took him, a slight smile tipping his lips up as he drifted into slumber.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaid narrowed his dark eyes, the shimmering image before him making his lip draw back in a snarl. 

The mate lay sleeping, the Lightning Slayer curled around him, face pressed into his shoulder, they were both magnificent specimens, impressively built, handsome and had tremendous magic auras. He’d wanted to get the mate before the Lightning slayer had set that mark into him, but there it was, already starting to fill in.

“We’re too late to take the unclaimed mate, change of plans…” He said calmly. He wasn’t happy with this, gaining the unclaimed mate would have been ideal, control over the slayer would have been assured and by forcing the mating to take place on an altar, he could have taken the blood of a mating pair during the initial binding, when the dragon magic flowed forth to flood the new mate. Considering the power of the mate, the Lightning Slayers dragon magic had to surge in with tremendous power to establish the bond, to make the exchange of parts of their souls happen. He’d witnessed it, and...what had happened afterward.

Kaid was a vision mage, could create viewing windows to see anything, a power stollen from Tapengai herself during her death by the followers of Acnalogia. When their God had killed the first queen they had been there, had sacrificed hundreds of infant dragons, soaked lacrimas in their blood, used their souls to prime them for the moment the first Queen died, then, they had thrust those Lacrima into her body as Acnalogia had torn her head off. 

Few endured, most of the lacrima shattered, the acolytes holding them vanishing, consumed by the dispersal of the dark magic in use, but Kaid had endured, his lacrima had pulled in one of the powers of the First Dragon Queen, and that Lacrima was now within him, it had replaced his heart, his soul, and he lived only to serve Dragon Kind, the sacred Chaos Dragon of Death. They would not though eliminate dragons from Earthland, that had never been Acnalogias plan, he had meant only to purge the dragons that existed, then, raise a new brood, a new type of Dragon, stronger, bolder, to rule Earthland and prevent mankind from ever rising to full power again.

Humanity would serve the dragons of Acnalogias rein. It was what was meant to be. Kaid would see to it. Though the great black dragon had been killed...his soul endured and Kaid would see it restored, would see his God live again. The death toll in recovering the Black Dragons soul had not been small, but Acnalogia had thousands of followers, all willing to die for their God.

He’d watched the Lightning Slayer claim his mate, watched the two powerful mages join, he and his followers had looked on then and Kaids eyes had widened, glowed, a smile lifting his face as he watched Kaleb Pradesh arch off the bed, saw the flare of light as markings came in across the mans shoulders, then watched in rapt amazement as silvery white wings emerged, wrapped around the two mages and encased them completely for several minutes.

Now, the men slept, and upon Kaleb the mark of his dragons claim was setting in, and on Laxus...on his chest right over his heart, a set of barely visible shimmering wings had appeared in his skin.

“Find out what magic that is...we have to know, Kaleb Pradesh is more than just a Mindbender Mage, we have to know what magic just unlocked in him and is now intermingling with the Draconic magic of the Lightning Slayer.” He snapped. His people rushed to do his bidding as he looked through the shimmering view portal, eyes raking over the sleeping pair. The beauty and power of the Lightning Slayer was inspiring. He shifted the view, watching the Sky Dragon fisting her hands in her mates dark hair as he pleasured her.

Eyes going to the black red rimmed sheild on the back of the mates shoulder he frowned slightly, waving over one of his archive mages.

“That tattoo...I’ve seen it before, find out what it is. We know the Sky Dragoness has a Shadow Mage as a mate, but his powers are...different...perhaps that is a clue. Find out more about him and what that tattoo means.” He said and the mage bowed.

“Yes Lord Kaid.” The mage agreed, moving off to begin his task.

Kaid shifted the view again, smiling once more, the Poison slayer was on his knees, gripping the headboard of his bed, his big mate slowly rolling his hips...one egg, Kaid had seen that, one egg was all that remained of the daughter of Acnalogia, the other egg, he couldn’t be sure which Dragoness had laid it but he was fairly certain the Poison dragoness had served Rainiera, the mate of Igneel, Storm Queen, sister of Tapengai. It was possible that was the offspring of Igneel and Rainiera, but he’d have to get his hands on it to be certain.

He shifted the view again, the light and shadow dragons were finally mated, sleeping...he had completely missed his window, his network of spies had not brought news fast enough for them to step in as soon as would have been ideal.

He shifted the view again...the new Queen...She was laying on a large bed, the Lunar Dragon between her legs rutting with her. On top of him the Iron Dragon was trailing kisses across the broad back, hands sliding over the firm ass and thighs. The son of Nurem. Cristoff Pradesh. Last of the Dragon Slayers with a living Dragon parent and she was one of the founding Queens. He presented them with a precious commodity, access to a living dragons shared soul. Nurem was the last female dragon left on Earthland until the eggs were hatched, only she could hatch them.

Control over her would be beyond their greatest ambitions. He wasn’t certain how to do it exactly, needed more research to be done into old ceremonies and rituals, but he was certain, with a new Dragon Queen, bound to the son of a living Founding Queen, there had to be a way. The new Queen was a celestial mage.

He watched her writhe beneath the Lunar Slayer, nails scraping over the mans broad shoulders as he vigorously took her toward bliss. Now was a good time, the slayers were all so consumed by their new mates, they were distracted by them and by the calls of the nests, they would never be as vulnerable as they were right now, he just had to figure out what exactly he could do to make use of this opportunity.

He shifted his view again, narrowing his eyes on the man who sat in a dark place within the palace, tucked in a corner, eyes dripping with lust, hand down his pants as he watched the Solar Dragoness with her mate. The spy from Nightmare...his informants told him that guild was hugely powerful, dangerous...a greater threat than he had thought they would be, and Ivan Dreyar was the father of the Lightning Slayer, bent on having control of Dragon Slayers, convinced the best way to do that was to get them as infants and raise them himself like he had done with his daughters. The man was insane...but he was smart, and powerful and in a position with resources enough to present a real problem for the Black Flight.

Somehow, Kaid needed to find a way to end Nightmares interference here, but Ivans underlings...Rotbull and the others of the second four...they were more dangerous than their insane leader, cut off the head of Nightmare and he would create a Hydra more powerful than the snake he was currently facing...no...he had to find a way...perhaps a deal...use Nightmare, their resources...come up with a way to get the dark guild to work for him instead of against him…

“Trina...contact Oris in Minstrel...tell him I have his mage in Seven and want to get in touch with his new Master. Oh...and fetch that mage...send the Six Shades in, bring him here, Oris may ask for proof I have his man...so...get me his man.” He called, the boney woman beside him bowed, she was his aid, his closest servant, and very useful blood mage, homely as the day was long with her bony stick like figure and sharp angular face with small brown eyes and mousy brown hair, but she was brilliant, organized, and completely loyal to him. He smiled, shifting the view back to the new Queen, watching her scream out her mates name, the Lunar slayer shuddering in her arms as he filled her with his release….how long before the Queen herself became pregnant?...his lips curled as new ideas came into his mind.


	26. Chapter 26

He had 9 days, 9 measely days to get ready for a quest with a group of Dragon Slayers….he, Nuryev, who had spent most of his life either studying, developing his mind, researching, furthering his studies, or trying to stay out of his mothers sick twisted thoughts after he’d turned 16 and suddenly his shoulders got broad and his fencing, swimming and horseback riding had molded his body into something his mother...wanted.

He wasn’t just sheltered, he was repressed, stifled, and his advisors approved of him working with Bosco, gleefully approved, when Farron came into the grand council hall in his Boscan suit with Boscos flag on his shoulder his people had just about lost their minds.

Farron proposed their King assisting Bosco in a mission to restore Dragon Kind? Sevens most revered symbol? They were begging to approve the idea.

“You can get out into the world your majesty, under the protection of Bosco, we just ask you bring a contingency, your elite guards, it’s understood they can not accompany you into some places for this, but we want them with you.” The leader of the Council had said and Nuryev couldn’t argue or deny it, he was too grateful they were going along with it all.

He missed Dain, was more than a little worried about his aid, sick about it if he was honest, the council had assigned him another, and the young man was nice enough, efficient and intelligent, but he just wanted his friend back.

He was downloading some files on draconian runes when he heard laughter and curiously stepped from his desk to look out the window.

Most of his guests hadn’t come to breakfast, he hadn’t expected them to, two pairs were hopefully mating, others were freshly mated since this whole mission had started so the group needed this down time badly and frankly, Nuryev was grateful he was able to provide them all with comfortable quarters, food and safety. The King had been kidnapped from the Palace once, the Sevenese knights and regular military meant to make sure that never happened again.

Outside in the gardens he saw the second oldest of the Pradesh siblings laying on his back in the grass by one of the fountains, floating not far from him was a sphere of water that was a strange greenish color and a woman with blue hair and wide blue eyes was frowning at the sphere looking forlorn as she sat on her folded legs beside the tall Boscan.

“Purify, not change the toxin...no I’m not making fun of you, I’ve just never seen anyone do that before and the look on your face when it changed...Gods woman you’re breathtaking when you blush.” Zen was chuckling. The woman blushed more but smiled and lifted a hand focusing magic at the sphere and Nuryev watched as it shifted color the green getting lighter but still firmly in place.

Zen sat up then and slid his large hand around the womans and Nuryev watched the mans magic shimmer in a beautiful gold. “Like this.” He said softly, turning his mouth toward Juvias ear and pretending not to notice her shiver. He loved, loved teasing her, flirting with her, she was so beautiful and tried so hard to be serious and act like she had no interest in him beyond working with him. He knew better, Zen wasn’t as smooth as his brothers, but he’d been catching up by leaps and bounds in recent years.

He loved the Boscan women, he really did, admired their strength and confidence, but Juvias blushing and stammering, her attempts at stealing looks at him from the side through her lashes, all of it just got to him, he liked it, enjoyed how easy she was to just...be around. She was a sweet shy thoughtful woman and damn if she wasn’t talented with water magic. He wished Xally was around because his sister could teach her in seconds how to do this but then he wouldn’t be holding the pretty mages hand…

“Feel it? Now just try to move my magic into the sphere.” He prompted. Cristoff had taught him this trick, having a mage that wasn’t the same element as you move your magic forced them to alter theirs until it was their elements equivalent of what you were trying to teach them to use. He hadn’t created the sphere, that was Juvia, and he’d poured succubus venom into it plucked out of the labs that he’d asked for so Juvia could learn to purge it like he and Cristoff could. Doing it like Cobra did wasn’t possible.

She focused and after the cool tingling of her magic flowing around their hands changed a few times he finally felt hers move his and smiled as she pushed it into the sphere. He let his dissipate before it reached, and when heres reached the sphere, the venom was purified and the water turned clear. Not every water mage could do it, purification, in any form required a level of control and acceptance of light magic, celestial or holy, to use it, in Juvias case it was basic holy magic, not as refined as celestial, but it worked. She’d never be a healer like Xally, but she could do some simple things, and learning to reverse venoms and toxins was actually pretty tough, required decent magic power and control, two things he knew Juvis did have. 

With the threat of succubus venoms being used among other toxins because of the Toxins mage Ophelia, it just made sense to train in handling those sorts of things during their down time in Seven.

Juvia had happily agreed so after breakfast they had come out to the gardens and started working on purifying the various vials of toxins Zen had talked the labs out of with Nuryevs help of course, and all he had to do was agree to let the man examine and take some pictures of his wings.

Archangel magic fascinated the King. Like so many other things seemed to, the man amazed Zen, who found the world in general a little overwhelming at times and couldn’t fathom looking for ways to further overwhelm yourself...but then again he was studying lacrima flight mechanics and engineering soooo….  
As she watched the water purify Juvia felt tingles move all through her, adjusting her magic until it could push and work with Zens had taken a lot more out of her than she’d expected it to, but she’d done it…

It wasn’t like a unison raid, this was different, doing this had taught her something, had opened up a new variation of her magic and she watched the water glow faintly, shimmer with a beautiful light within it, a light she had put there…

All her life she was the rain woman, who darkened pretty days, stole the light and happiness from others, but, with Zens help, she had just learned how to create...light...with her magic. His was so beautiful, golden and strong and surging with heavens beauty...like the man himself.

She snuck a look back at him, his amethyst eyes on the water, full lips parted, a smile curving the ends up. So handsome.. He wasn’t the same kind of Handsome as Gray, Gray had a boyish bad boy to him, Zen, with his refined features, full lower lip, nicely angled jaw, sun bronzed skin and thick mahogany hair with streaks of gold in it...Zen was mature, there was nothing boyish about him, he was the tattoos added to it, even the scars...gave a rugged edge to him, a hint to the immense skill he had as a warrior.

Yet he liked beautiful things, loved to fly, read, studied, had ambitions and dreams she admired. He was gentle, had an easy smile, insightful. His time spent as a slave had given him a deep appreciation for things and it was infectious, wonderful to be around. He didn’t think she was weird, odd, creepy...none of the things so many whispered behind her back, or...like Gray...told her to her face.

Gray had never liked her liking him, he’d always been offended, put off by her pursuit of him, embarrassed by her actions, yet...even as he’d pushed her away in public, in private he had shown interest sometimes...until they had finally...on a mission together… had sex. It had been Juvias first time, and it had been awkward and messy and Gray had stopped, pulled away from her, gone to the bathroom to finish himself because he just couldn’t said he hated that she was crying...but she’d been so happy she’d been unable to help herself.

“Your so damn weird Juvia, why can’t you just...just be regular? You talk in the third person all the time, you say things that embarrass the fuck out of me, you creep around like some stalker out to fucking kill me and when we finally...get it on...you start crying like I’m hurting you!” He had cried and she’d tried to tell him she was happy, to explain, but as she’d stammered trying not to talk like she usually did she’d been unable to find the words and...he’d left..

Not long after...he had come back from a mission mated to Natsu.

In the end, even the man she had poured her love into...had abandoned her. Zen didn’t seem put off at all by any of Juvias little quirks, he even said he liked the way she talked, thought it was unique...called her a unique and special beauty.

He smiled at her then, turning to meet her eyes and she just stared back into his, such a good man...she couldn’t...her heart was still in pieces over everything with Gray...she had nothing left of herself but was trying to find all the bits and put them back together.

She wanted to rebuild...again...like she had done so many times alone after people hurt her, but alone she only seemed to build herself out of glass that was easy to break…

She had been alone, and so lonely for so long she had a taste of the opposite, Fairy Tail had given her that, but instead of sating her, it had made her want more, want something deeper and more substantial...real true love, she knew it existed.

Gods she saw it all around her since joining Lucy and the others the warmth in Cristoffs eyes when he looked at Gajeel or Lucy, how Emzadi blushed a little and Mests eyes almost glowed when he looked at her. How Wendy lit up and just radiated joy when Vanders arms were around her. Love. It started with that little spark, a little warmth...and she thought...maybe...she saw it in those golden flecked deep purple eyes of Zens.

“Would you like to go walk the market outside the palace?” He asked and she blinked, it took a few seconds for her mind, lost in purple eyes and full lips and daydreams to process his question. Zen just smiled, she did this from time to time and it never got old to him, he liked that he made her blush, liked when she seemed to get a little lost while looking at him, he couldn’t say why, but he did.

“Uh...yes...Juvia was going to ask someone if it was ok for her to visit the markets...the pack with Juvias clothes was damaged in the fighting and Juvia has little to wear now.” She admitted and Zen slid to his feet holding out a hand to her.

“It’s a date then, we’ll go walk the markets, I’ll buy you lunch.” He said and Juvia blushed, eyes widening.

“A...a...date?” She blinked and Zen smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

“I should ask I guess...Juvia, would you spend the day with me? I’ve never been to Seven but as long as we stick to the markets just outside the palace grounds I’m sure we’ll be fine, I speak Sevenese, Dad made sure we all know it since it’s a country he’s wanted to work out peace with for a long time.” He said lightly then narrowed his eyes on her, leaned in close.

“I am more than happy to just be your friend Juvia, if you’re not interested in me that way I’ll back off, but...I think you’re beautiful, fun, and I understand for a lady like you just asking to share pleasure isn’t the right approach, I’m not really wanting a one time thing anyway...so...a date, let you know where I stand, let us spend a day with that in mind and see how we both feel?” His thumb was sliding over the back of her hand and she was staring up at him in disbelief. Never, not once in her life, had any man openly said he was interested in her in a romantic way, and...unless she was completely off her head, Zen had just done exactly that.

“Z-Zen wants to date Juvia?” She asked and he smiled that smile that made butterflies go crazy in her belly.

“I do, so...are you saying yes?” He prompted and Juvia smiled, wanting to fling her arms around him, tackle him to the ground, kiss him, ravish him...but..her aggression with Gray had always been a problem, she wouldn’t be that way...couldn’t, she didn’t want to scare Zen off, not when they were still such new friends, not when he’d just asked her on a date.

“Yes.” She managed, keeping her hands, arms and lips to herself.

They found one of the Kings servants, and after Zen finally got through to Kaleb, who was according to Zen, phenomenally distracted while they had talked, they left the palace grounds, crossed the ornate heavy stone bridge over a somewhat wide waterway and were immediately in a bustling market area. 

Zen slid his hand into hers grinning at her look and insisting it would be easier to not get separated if they held hands and Juvia had smiled back, blushing but agreeing. She loved the physical contact, had always dreamed of walking around holding a lovers hand, Gray had hated that sort of thing, completely against anything that resembled affection in public.

At each stand they stopped at, if she lingered long Zen would slide an arm around her, his hands touching her shoulder, hip, the small of her back, something, he was almost constantly in contact with her keeping track of her, pointing things out to her leaning close to talk with her or hear what she had to say.

Juvia gasped, eyes widening on a stand not far from the one with pretty blouses she had been looking at. She took off and Zen smiled, shaking his head. “Could you bag all the shirts she liked? We’ll be right back, obviously something caught her eye.” He chuckled, handing the man some jewel.

“She’s a lovely woman, I’ll be happy to get all the blouses packaged and in a bag for you, better hurry before she spends more of your money.” The shop keep chuckled and Zen grinned.

“I don’t mind, thanks, I’ll go get her, be right back.” He said and hurried after Juvia, he saw her not far away, bent over a display and when he caught up to her he finally realized why she’d been so excited.

They were beautiful, dragon figurines. Seven revered dragons as a nation, they were the symbol that graced the countries flag. They had seen a lot of things in the market featuring Dragons but these were brilliantly detailed figurines, each one about a foot tall. Some were curled up asleep, some were roaring, wings stretched up, others were serenely sitting or standing, the artist had done an amazing job with all of them.

“This dark blue one, it makes Juvia think of your brother.” She said to him, smiling, eyes sparkling as she pointed to one and Zen smiled, it did resemble the dark blue scales Cristoff took on when he went into dragonforce, the silver eyes too.

“These would make beautiful mating gifts.” Juvia said brightly and Zen blinked.

“Mating gifts?” He asked and Juvia nodded.

“Yes of course! When one marries one is given gifts by friends and family, the dragonslayers mating is deeper than even a Marriage vow, they become bound through their souls, Juvias friend Gajeel told her...so, since our friends and family are taking mates...we should give them gifts to show them how happy we are for them!” She said.

Zen blinked again, she was right, the thought hadn’t even occurred to him, he knew gifts were tradition for weddings...it made sense.

“I love the idea...you’re brilliant you know that? Yes, lets get one for each of them.” He said brightly and Juvia beamed.

The artist was thrilled, Zens pocketbook not so much, but Juvia contributed, insisting on paying for half of each figure. The artist even changed the black dragon so it had red eyes instead of the yellow ones he’d originally made it with.

“This is so very Gajeel.” Juvia declared, kissing the dragons head before the seller wrapped it up with all the others.

They found a bistro beside the waterway not far from the bridge back to the palace grounds and had a delicious lunch while they watched the boats go by on the waterway and talked about all they had seen.

“I think Seven is going to get along fine, Bosco will embrace them, our country has always wanted a better relationship and Nuryev...he’s a good man, he’ll be a great king, seems to really want peace for his people.” Zen said as they were walking back.

“Juvia agrees, Nuryev was a victim of his mother, now, now he will make his country great.” She said and Zen nodded, shifting one of the several bags they had a little in his hand. When they got inside again he stopped at the head of the hall to the wing they were all staying in.

“I really enjoyed today Juvia.” He said and she grinned, she’d had fun too.

“Juvia did as well, though she was not expecting Zen to pay for the blouses...Juvia will pay you back for those.” She said and he smirked at her. 

“No, you still need more clothes, besides, a couple of those things I picked out, because I wanted to see them on you.” He winked at her, loving the instant blush he got.

“Perhaps Juvia will wear one tomorrow.” She said.

“Want to go out again tomorrow? Maybe for dinner? I saw a place that said it served Fioran food, we could try that.” He offered and Juvia smiled, nodding.

“Yes...Juvia would love to go out into the city again with Zen.” She replied and he set the bags down by her door, turning to her before she could open it.

“I need to change, get to the gym the servant showed us so I can make it to dinner on time...see you then?” He asked and she nodded. With that he turned, Juvia opened the door to her room, putting all the bags inside before turning to watch him open his own door a ways down the hall and give her a smile before he was out of sight.

She couldn’t believe it...she’d just been on a real date, with a nice bright, handsome man who had enjoyed her company as much as she had his...if it weren’t for the mission, for the fights and and danger they were in, she’d think the whole thing was just a dream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emzadi stretched, as Mest rolled to lay beside her, smiling she turned to lay on her side so she could hover over her panting mate and press a kiss to his chest and felt him still. His eyes, she adored his eyes, the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen snapped to the corner of the room and hers followed, that was when she caught it, while their scents were heavy from all their play, there was another, it had been magically masked, but...arousal had tainted it and she caught it.

“Oh fuck no…” Mest snarled and he flung the sheet over Emzadi, jumping out of bed and while the solar slayer untangled herself, there was a tousle, a yelp, a flare of magic then silence and when she got herself untangled her mate had a slender man with long white hair slammed over the foot of the bed and he was binding the mans wrists having already pulled a pillowcase over the mans head.

“Think you can sit in a damned corner and jerk off while I’m fucking my mate huh? Twisted son of a bitch..” Mest was furious. Through his life he’d seen a lot, done a lot, he’d watched good people die pointless deaths, been happy, been lonely to the point it hurt. Not in all his life though had he been as happy as when he finally realized, Emzadi Pradesh was really his, she loved him, was in love with him, she was his dragon slayer, he was her mate, forever.

Not a role he had ever considered. Lahar had been immensely driven to research dragon slayers because of all the trouble that seemed to be around them, and had dragged Mest into helping him with it. Mest had a grasp of what mates were, but becoming one, having a beautiful vibrant woman like Emi, his forever… It was a dream he’d never known he’d had, come true.

She would always love him, need him, want him, and the better he got to know her, the farther in love he fell. He’d admit, at first it really was purely the idea this gorgeous woman wanted sex with him constantly that made it great, that won his cooperation, but they talked, spent time together, and now...more than anything, he was happy to be hers. Happy about the sex too...seriously...no more dry spells for him...ever.

This greasy haired son of a bitch had been hiding in some sort of magic field in the corner of their damned room jerking off watch HIS mate...oh no, hell no, magic flared and Mest had ripped the mans mind apart, the poor bastard was drooling, wide eyed...no longer hard thank the Gods.

“Shit..” Mest sighed, reaching out to Kaleb when he realised his knee jerk reaction meant the man couldn't even speak, let alone give them information now.

“Kaleb can fix it baby.” Emzadi said smiling, eyes moving over her mate as he set the man in a chair. He was unhurt, the man hadn’t gotten a spell off or himself she inwardly chuckled. She was impressed, she’d been so consumed in being with Mest she hadn’t caught the tell tale hints of a spy in their room. Now there were plenty, but it showed just how much her dragon was needing bonding time with Mest that she couldn’t function fully, these nine days were a blessing, this was their third day in Seven and they had still barely emerged from the bedroom taking full advantage of the time they had, even knowing that at the end of it she was going to be hit with the pull of the next nest.

“Not the point...I shouldn’t have hit so hard, could have just blanked him, then I would have been justified in walking up and kicking him in the fucking nuts.” Mest growled and Emi smiled, she liked it when Mest stepped up into the warrior he was, she loved seeing it in him, his strength, his talent, how capable he was. She knew it was truly base instinct that made watching him fight turn her on but her chest still tightened when she watched the muscle under his pale skin tighten as he made sure the man was secured then turned and came back to her.

He was so handsome...those green eyes just melted her, broad shoulders, lean muscular body, shaggy dark hair, she even loved the scar on his face and the collection of them on his body, one down his right thigh, another on the back of his left shoulder and the last on the right side of his abdomen. She knew each one was related to a brush with death, but now they were symbols of his prowess and survival. The Fairy Tail symbol graced the inside of his right thigh...she had kissed it many times now.

He smiled at her, exotic green eyes warm with affection as he went and grabbed a robe for himself and one for her.

“Kalebs...heh...busy, but he’s got Zen on his way with Farron.” He said, sliding down to wrap his arms around her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“My hero.” She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

“A hero would have seen the bastard before he got an eyeful.” He grumbled and Emi chuckled shaking her head, her tousled sungold hair flowing around her shoulders.

“A proper Dragonslayer would have caught some sort of sense he was there, it just means you, my mate, are all consuming in bed.” She purred and Mest grinned at her.

“I get so lost in you…” He admitted and she smiled, kissing him hard and he was just starting to lay back on the bed, and give into the growing need to have her again when a knock on the door startled them both.

Emi giggled “Consumed again.”

Mest smiled at her, sliding back to his feet “Shush you, we need to work on that, we’re on a mission and baddies are starting to pop up.”

Farron and Zen both spared their sister only quick smiles as they came into the room, both men going to the man bound to the chair.

“The King is on his way here with a couple of his doctors, Kaleb told me to ask if you blanked him or wiped him?” Farron said, looking at the mans vacant expression and the drool running down his chin.

Mest heaved a sigh “Bit of both, we didn’t notice him right away, and when I did...I reacted as hard and fast as I could…” 

Zen smiled at the man, Farron had already filled him in on all the new people he’d not met before joining the mission, Mest was his sisters mate, so he’d paid attention, made a point of talking with the man a little over the last couple of days whenever he and Emi actually emerged from their bedroom. When he wasn’t preoccupied with Juvia at least…

“We can fix it, well...Kaleb can...when he’s done having sex with Laxus.” He chuckled eyeing Farron who gave him a reproachful look.

“Fare...he could barely even speak through the link and I’ve carried on in depth conversations with our little brother while he was sparring with 10 mages and also holding conversations with you Dad and his aid, the fact he could barely get words out? That was funny.” Zen said and Farron couldn’t prevent the quirk of his lips or the spark of humor in his pale blue eyes.

“Ok...it was, but they’re mating, bonding, you know how important uninterrupted time is, you were deliberately asking too many questions.” He admonished.

Zen shrugged, turning back to look at the man again, letting his magic flow into him. He wasn’t resisting, Zens truth compulsion spell would hold the man for several hours, force him to speak the truth and give up anything he knew the person questioning him should know for their safety and well being.

“Only things I needed to know.” He mumbled as he touched the mans forehead, a golden magic circle flaring there for a moment before Zen removed his hand.

“You did NOT need to know if they had talked to Dad yet.” Farron pointed out, that question had left Kaleb silent for a few moments because placing the thought of their father into any of them during sex was just...evil...it was something Vander did through the family link sometimes if he knew one of them was enjoying themselves.

“That really was fucking genius.” Everyone turned to see Vander emerge from the shadows, all grins and glinting dark red eyes.

He fist bumped Zen as he came over to have a look at the man in the chair.

“Luxer Valenca from Minstrel, wind mage, part of the small guild Juvia was there about, rumors are they’re merging with Nightmare, he’s a small time low ranked mage but he can fly, saw him in Pelerno skulking around while we were there last. He’s gotta be who Presca and Beck and I were detecting following us. Stealth isn’t in his book of tricks…” Vander said, all business once he recognized the mage.

A small wave of his hand had shadows slithering under the mans clothes and in seconds one emerged and Vander held out his hand accepting a trio of lacrimas.

“Let me see those.” Zen said plucking the biggest one out of Vanders hand. “Stealth reflection magic...this shits specialized, takes a very rare kind of Reflector mage to make something like this...Stealth type... this is complex.” Zen frowned.

That made Vanders brow furrow. “A Stealth Reflector mage...the Knights have one, Baramore Kesh, but he doesn’t have the magic power to put his abilities into a lacrima like this that a low level mage could use…” He said.

“That means there’s a high powered specialized reflector mage working with Nightmare? That gives Ivan an edge we didn’t know he had.” Farron sighed. It was no small thing, creating a lacrima that could produce a magic effect for someone with low level magic, especially an effect as complex and strong as stealth that would hide someone from other mages, would require a very powerful mage. Someone who could not just pass a magical effect into a lacrima, teleportation mages did that a good bit these days, creating lacrima that with a big enough push of magic to complete the act, would teleport a none teleportation specialized mage to specific spot. Mages like Kalebs aid, Thane, could make those, but they relied on the person using them to supply enough magic so the spell could work.

Stealth magic at the level inside this lacrima, that this mage had used, required a large amount of magic power to trigger, an amount well beyond this mage, so that meant the creator of the lacrima had been powerful enough to create a lacrima that could deliver the effect without pulling much magic from the person who triggered it. Magic on that level would be on par with what the stronger mages they had here had, magic power at least up to the Dragonslayers level.

Farron himself carried a teleport lacrima Thane had made for emergencies, it would teleport Farron directly to the Citadel of the Knights in Pelerno from anywhere in Ishgar, it had taken Kaleb though to imbue it with enough magic power Farron could use it anywhere. Farron wasn’t a weak mage by any means, he’d made S-class years ago, but even his level of magic couldn’t push a teleportation from Enca to Pelerno, that much magic power few mages carried.

Zen turned the lacrima over in his hand then handed it to Farron, plucking another one from Vander palm. He’d developed his magic identifying skills early, he could detect magic, his own was truth, justice, protection based, so identifying magic was a variation of his truth compelling spells. Like nobody could lie to him without him instantly knowing, nobody could hide their magic from him either, he always sensed it, always knew what kind it was within seconds.

Expanding that to include objects, like magically imbued items had seemed wise, so he’d developed it with Kalebs help, Kaleb being skilled with tech magic had been able to help him learn how to make his magic work through things that had no soul or life, which actually wasn’t all that easy, most manipulation and identification magic required the item to have had some form of life to it or a soul where the ethernano could have pooled to make it singular, so manipulating something that was not and never had been alive wasn’t easy. 

Tech magic was rare for that reason, the creation of the things that helped people live their daily lives was more complex than most people knew or appreciated.

He picked up the next one and frowned.

“Kidnap Lacrima.” He growled, a teleport lacrima made to be placed on someone, activated with a touch but the person touching it wasn’t transported, whatever the Lacrima was attached to was. They weren’t easy to make, and they were used for primarily theft and kidnapping. The military used them to transport criminals directly to holding areas so transportation of dangerous individuals wasn’t so risky, but otherwise, they were used for crime.

“Hmm, wonder where it delivers the victim…” Vander said, taking it back.

“We’ll have to get a teleportation mage to look at it, possible the King has one that could do it.” Farron said, giving Vander a hard look, it would be just like their brother to use the thing just to see where it went.

Vander smirked “If not, I have my ways.” He said and Zen snatched the lacrima back, ruffling his little brothers hair roughly.

“Not on my watch.” He said firmly as Vander tried to escape him, swatting at his hand and Zen grasped the last one, frowning and going very still as his eyes flashed to gold.

Emzadi growled, moving closer and Farron narrowed his eyes, reaching forward to grab his brothers wrist as he saw black smoke curling from the lacrima. Zen shoved him away but Farron lunged back in, Vander slipping to the side and a shadow snaked through Zens hand, the lacrima in Vanders grip and the shadowquip stepped out of Zens reach.

“Ok...what the fuck…” Vander hissed, staring at his older brother and Zen went down to a knee, gasping, his hand burned and still smoldering.

Zens golden eyes snapped to the lacrima “It’s got demonic...hellspawned magic in it...it was a vessel...it carried something here that isn’t in it anymore...the only thing still there is a residue I was trying to purge…” Zen said ina strained voice, his magic was surging through his hand, the darkness in that lacrima had been substantial, it had contained something evil...the worst part...where was that evil now?

“It just caught me by surprise, I’m not kidding Van, give it back to me, I need to purge it, whatever was in it...could retreat safely back to that thing…” He insisted and Vander frowned, looking at Farron who nodded and Vander stepped back forward, handing the lacrima over and Zens magic surged so hard everyone, even Emzadi had to look away.

When they could see again they all looked at the smokey dark lacrima now inert in Zens hand.

“Ok...now what?” Vander demanded and Zen sighed. 

“We see if the King has holy people who might be able to identify what this contained exactly, so we can look for it, the seed we pulled out of Laxus wasn’t as dark as whatever the hell was in this thing, we have to know what it was so we can hunt it down, and...defend against whatever the fuck it was.” Zen said.

Vander nodded a head toward the spy “Bet he knows...or knew...whatever. We’re getting to having a list of things we hope the King has, I don’t like that.”

“What was it you were hoping I had?” They all looked up to meet the sight of Nuryev walking in, leading three people in lab coats.

Farron bowed his head, prompting everyone else to do the same. “Your majesty, a teleportation mage, one of the things this spy had on him was a kidnap lacrima. And...some sort of containment Lacrima Zen just had to purge.” He said and Nuryevs eyes darkened, lips pressing together.

“I have several that could identify the drop location for the kidnap lacrima...the other though...I’ll have to think about who I would trust, we still have so many cells of my mothers influence left in Seven, when it comes to truly dark things like this...I have to be careful who I talk to.” He said stepping forward, and startling everyone, his hand lit and he grabbed the mans face, narrowing his eyes.

“Sire!” One of the doctors cried but Nuryev waved him back, frowning and dropping his hand to look at the others.

“His mind is gone.” He snapped.

Mest grimaced “Yes sire...my fault, Emzadi and I discovered him in a rather shocking way and I reacted badly.” He admitted, bowing.

“Kaleb can repair what he did.” Emzadi said immediately, sliding a hand to her mates shoulder and pulling him back up, she didn’t like her mate subjicating himself, not even to a King.

“Indeed, I hope so, this man probably has important information we’ll need. In the mean time, I’ll have him properly contained and this lacrima identified completely while I try to find someone I can trust to look into the other. It would be far easier though to get the answers from this mans mind.” He said, accepting the kidnap lacrima from Zen, the Archangel kept the others. He believed Nuryev was a good man, a good King, but he was simply too wary to hand over both things before he’d had the others look at them. He wanted Kaleb to see it especially,the implications here were...dire.

With a quick pat to Mests shoulder and a kiss to his sisters cheek the Archangel turned to follow Farron after the King and his men took the spy away.

“His magic is…” Mest frowned a little watching Zen close the door leaving him and Emzadi alone again.

“Wait till you see him in combat, the wings are fucking incredible.” Emi chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Kaleb going to meet you for training again?” Farron asked as he and Zen watched the King and his men turn down a different hall than they were following.

“If Laxus lets him.” Zen chuckled and Farron smiled, shaking his head. “Dad is going to flip when he finds out.”

Zen nodded, he’d already contacted Dean Kalperden at the Academe Celestine in Bosco, had a long talk with him about the appearance of Kalebs new wings.

“There is only one type of magic that carries that and you know it. We don’t have any idea what Kalebs lineage is, your father rescued him from a slave ship as a small boy. We do know Warqueen Sydelle is a celestial mage, so it’s possible...probable really that she knew Kaleb carried the genetics most likely a descendent of Galasfriel like you are Zen. In your case we know that bloodline, it came to you through Arman, who is a direct descendent of Galasfriel. The last Archangel was quite...prolific...he fathered more than a dozen children with more than a dozen different women the last few years he was around.” Kalperden said wryly.

“But why would it wait so long to come out?” Zen asked and the Dean smiled.

“The immaculate light runs through your brothers veins, it saturates him, the same way it lightened his hair and eyes, gave him stronger magic and new abilities, it is what was used to create your type of magic Zen, that light was the base and is in everything you do, when it embraced Kaleb, it probably increased how close his genetics were to having the magic surface, he mated with a strong mage didn’t he?” Kalperden asked and Zen nodded.

“Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragonslayer, Master of Fairy Tail.” Zen replied and Kalperden grinned.

“And Dragon mating includes draconic power, ancient magic, surging into the mate, a merging of souls, all dragons on Earthland owe their existence here, their magic to Draco, the Celestial Dragon who placed Tapengai, who bred with Nurem, the four Queens were the mothers of all the dragons of Earthland and all Earthland dragons have their roots in the celestial Dragon who enabled their existence here by placing the four Queens here. Lightning is a heavenly power, it’s not hard to see how it happened, Kaleb mating with Laxus broke the thin seal keeping the Archangel magic from manifesting, he was already nearly there on his own, just needed that little push and Laxus more than provided that. You’ll need to teach him how to harness his wings, they’ll be dangerous if he doesn’t learn that, as strong as Kaleb is, his magic is going to be volatile if you don’t work with him right away Zen, teach him the same things you’ve learned to keep it within your control. His will be different from yours, his wings are white you said?” The dean asked and Zen nodded.

“The markings are a silvery white and the wings are white, glowing white.” He said and the dean nodded as if that didn’t surprise him.

“Three types. Archangel mages were of three types at the creation of the magic. The Morning Stars, those who fostered in light, knowledge, truth and clarity. The Mid-day stars, Archangels of fire, warmth, life and the Evening stars, what you are Zen, who ended questions, brought closure, balance, final justice, answers that peace could come to keep the night safe. The three types of magic work within the scope of the intentions for each type. Kaleb is the Morning Star, you are the Star of Evening.” Dean Kalperden had told him.

“I’m going to go up to the Eclipse, make some calls and do some research in my own books.” Farron said and Zen raised a brow at him.

“Taking Freed?” He asked and Farron rolled his eyes.

“He turned me down, I think he’s pining over Laxus mating in spite of what he claims, so I’m giving him some space for now, he and Bickslow were going to the markets today. How is Juvia?” His brother smirked at him and Zen grinned.

“Beautiful, sweet, smart. I’m taking her to dinner tonight at another place, Cris went there with Lucy and Gajeel and they liked it so I thought we’d give it a try.” He said brightly.

“Every day since we got here, have you even asked her to share pleasure yet?” Farron asked.

“She’s Fioran, still blushes when she looks at me so no. There’s no rush, when this mission is over, if she goes back to Magnolia I plan to go visit Bix for a bit, if she decides to stay in Bosco for a bit…” He smiled, he planned to ask her if she would, was prepared to finally fix up the spare room in his apartment in Pelerno so she didn’t feel like he was pressuring her..if they hadn’t gotten that far yet by then...Gods he hoped they did, he was aching, there were some very talented attendants on the Eclipse but he’d not gone, he wanted pale creamy skin, wanted to slide his fingers into blue hair.

He wanted her, wanted the water mage pretty badly, and he wasn’t stupid, her got the faint warming from his lacrima that told him her magic was tipped just enough into holy that she’d be compatible for him and his magic. He wasn’t being completely generous teaching her the spells he was, he knew it would enhance the holy edge in her magic, tip that compatibility better in his favor, the attraction was a two way street with him and his magic, he drew celestial and holy magic users, they “felt” him. They wouldn’t be struck near mindless like he was when one of them seduced him, but they would want him more than other magic users.

Lucy felt it and she had two mates. She’d told him too Juvia seemed to really like him. It made him stupidly happy that she did. He had no idea why he was doing things like he was, he was just following his heart, for the first time in his life, and it felt right so he was going to keep pursuing the beautiful water mage and now that she had admitted to being open to a romantic relationship, he was going to give that to her, romance, the best he could in his limited experience, manage.

He was walking Farron to the spot where the teleport crewman would meet him to take him up to the ship when he glanced out into the gardens and saw blue hair.

Farron noticed his brother slow down and followed his line of sight, smiling. “Go on, I need to get to the ship, can’t wait while you ogle the pretty Fioran.” He chuckled and Zen clapped his back “Thanks Fare.”

He turned immediately, walking with long eager strides through the garden until he got to the same fountain they had been by a few days earlier. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, trailing her fingers in the water with a faint smile on her lips and looked so beautiful in that moment she took his breath away.

She’d put on a soft sunflower yellow pair of leggings and was wearing one of the blouses they had found in the market...one he’d picked for her, it was a low cut peasant blouse with puffed sleeves in a cornflower blue that reminded him of her hair, had delicate yellow embroidery around the sleeves cuffs, the soft brown ankle boots they had picked up yesterday in a shoe store just past the market area.

She reached up, pushed her hair behind her ear, eyes still on her fingers in the water, that mysterious smile still curving her soft lips. He’d kissed those lips, just little pecks...he wanted more, wanted a proper taste…

Juvia was lost in though, she had been working on her purifying spells, and had noticed Gray practicing alone, the black markings that indicated he was using his demon slayer magic were...heavy...covered more of him than she could remember ever seeing, he’d been forming and flinging little darts of ice, his accuracy impressive.

Something about his eyes...his appearance, kept her from saying anything, from catching his attention, beyond just the fact she felt horribly awkward around him, he’d been sort of avoiding her since he’d mated with Natsu. So she had stayed hidden, watched him train, doing things she’d never seen him do before, and his ice...it was...dark, not the usual crystalline appearance it normally had.

When Natsu had appeared the two had seemed to argue at first then Gray had grabbed Natsu, pinned him to the ground and...well...Juvia wasn’t going to intrude on their privacy, her days stalking Gray were over.

She’d hurried away and come to the fountain...the one she and Zen had sat and worked by their first day in Seven. While she’d been upset, pushed into fighting with herself over how worried she was by what Gray had been doing, how his magic had looked, it wasn’t her business, she couldn’t say anything to anyone without them thinking she was stalking Gray again.

When she saw the fountain, thought about the Archangel mage...she’d calmed, smiled...and had sat down and just let herself daydream a bit.

Every day they met for Breakfast, worked on her magic, went for walks, and every night he took her someplace new then brought her back, left her at her door.

She’d told Lucy and her friend had smiled at her, even Gajeel had nudged her “Nice to see you with a guy who isn’t shoving you away all the time.” He’d said and Juvia had beamed at him.

“Zen is...a good friend.” She’d said lamely and Lucy had wagged her brows at her.

“When you think you’re gonna get friendlier with your friend?” She prompted and Juvia had blushed.

“Geeze Bunny, they aren’t slayers, you stepping in for Mira?” Gajeel chuckled and Lucy had turned and slid a hand up the inside of his thigh as she’d pushed in against him on the bench they were sharing in the dining room.

“Juvia deserves to be happy hot stuff.” She said and Gajeel had not been able to string thoughts into words right then, Lucy smiling victoriously and turning back to Juvia.

“You enjoy it Juvia, Zen is a good man.” She said then smirked “With a very nice ass and he does fill in his jeans damn well so I have no doubt he’d make you extra happy.” She purred and Juvias eyes had gone saucer sized and her face had turned red again.

“Juvia does not want to be too pushy...she does not want to...scare him…” She admitted and Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

“He’s a Boscan and a Pradesh Juves, you could tackle him to the ground and start dry humping him and he’d think you were just being friendly.” The Iron slayer said.

Lucy rolled her eyes at Juvias expression.

“What he MEANS is, Zen isn’t as shy or awkward as Gray, he’s more outgoing and confident, it’s ok to be a little pushy Juvia, is he a good kisser? He’s got that pouty lower lip, I bet he is.” She smiled and Juvia bit her lip.

“Juvia and Zen have not really kissed yet..” She admitted. Gajeels mouth fell open.  
“A Boscan hasn’t tried to kiss you and you two have gone out every day….” He shook his head.

“He’s giving you space, your Fioran, he figures you won’t like being pushed.”

Lucy Gajeel and Juvia all turned as Cristoff came and bent to kiss first Gajeel, then Lucy before taking a seat next to Gajeel.

“Seriously? He’s just trying to what...honor Fioran hang ups?” Lucy asked incredulously.

Cristoff chuckled and shrugged “I guess, when I asked him yesterday if he and Juvia had shared pleasure yet he said she wasn’t like that and he didn’t want just a one time thing anyway, he was enjoying following her lead.” Cristoff said.

It had given Juvia a lot to think about, her strategy to not be forward again, to not push for what she wanted...it might not work with Zen, confident as the man was, he was trying to be a gentleman and respect her...which was endearing. Maybe she could be a little more forward...she would very much enjoy a real kiss at least.

She would suck that lower lip of his right between hers...wanted to slide her hands over more than just his shoulders or back, he was a good bit taller than Gray, more muscular too, not as bulky as Cristoff or Laxus, somewhere in between...where deeply tanned skin stretched over muscle that bulged just enough a woman could wrap her fingers around the edges, have plenty to grab and hold on to without him completely dwarfing her like Cristoff and Gajeel did to Lucy.

She still had to tip her chin up, he was tall, but not bulky...in Juvias opinion, Zen was a perfect balance between the bulky muscular men like Laxus, Kaleb, Cristoff and Gajeel, and the lithe built men like Natsu, Gray, Bickslow and Vander. Just enough bulk to make him...meaty...something Juvia liked more than she’d ever thought she would.

He said he wanted more than just a one off...and she certainly did too…

She smiled, swirling the water around. Imagining Zen swimming, then...Zen in swim shorts..then Zen just laying by the pool with water clinging to that tanned skin...all that bare smooth skin…

It nicely drew her thoughts away from her worries about Gray. Her smile turning a little wicked as she imagined running her hands over Zens wet skin under the sun by a pool….

“I’d give a lot to know what thoughts are making you smile like that.”

Juvia jumped, eyes flying wide and a startled “Oh!” coming from her at the deep voice.

Zen stood a few feet away smiling at her. “Jewel for your thoughts?”

Juvia blushed, grateful Zen was not a mindbender like his brother was.

“Juvia was thinking of many things.” She said grateful her voice didn’t come out shrill.

Zen smiled again, stepping closer and sitting beside her. “I hope I was one of them.” He said softly, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“You were.” Juvia admitted. He smiled at that.

“Any way I can talk you into telling me what those thoughts were? You looked...sexy, that smile was something.” He said in a slightly husky tone and Juvia drew a breath, he was close, his thigh against hers…

He looked so interested, so open and inviting and she held her breath as she leaned up, tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

Zen honestly blanked for a second, he hadn’t expected her to kiss him, he’d given her plenty of openings for the last few days and she turned from every one of them, He’d planned to sneak in a kiss probably tonight when he brought her back to her room but this...this was so much better.

His lips moved against hers then once his brain kicked into gear and she surprised him again by sucking his lower lip into her mouth and biting it gently, when he parted his lips though she pulled back, eyes wide and scared on his.

“Ju...Juvia hopes she was not to forward..” She managed and his smile made her heart flip. No stunned astonished horror like she’d seen on Grays face so many times, no...Zen looked happy.

“No...Gods woman...kiss me, touch me… I want all you’re willing to give…” He breathed before his lips were sliding softly over hers again, this time with his hand sliding into her soft blue hair like he’d been wanting to do since he’d first seen her, so injured and looking like a drowned blue haired angel.

Juvia rested one hand on Zens chest, internally cheering as her fingers curved over a well developed pectoral, the other fisted in the sleeve of Zens shirt as she pulled herself into him better, sighing when his tongue slid along hers, he tasted amazing, his lips so warm against hers and when he angled himself a bit, lips slanting she whimpered...her toes curling in her shoes.

She had wanted to kiss this man since she’d met him and the reality was so much better than her imaginings, he could kiss, Gods could the man ever kiss...she was melting into him, wanting to lose herself in his embrace.

“Get your hands off her!” The shout was a shock, and Juvia felt Zens wings snap out, the rustling whisper, then Zen was up batting aside something that shattered when it hit his wing.

It was cold, and Juvia stared down in amazement at the dark ice pieces on the grass then gasped when burning heat followed the cold.

“You heard him, get away from her, that’s our Nakama you’re trying to fuck buddy!” Juvias eyes flew wide, she knew those voices…

“Gray! Natsu! Zen was not hurting Juvia!” She cried, bolting to her feet and stepping so she could see around Zens curled black wings.

Gray gave her a doubtful look.

“You always were naive Juves, he’s a fucking Boscan, all they think about is sex, now come here...we’ll take care of the fucking perv.” Gray sneered.

“Juvia...stay behind me…” Zen said quietly “There’s something..off…” He said quietly, narrowing his eyes. The lacrima they had gotten off that mage...the container, this had that feel to it, the blood of a Hellborn...He glanced to his wing seeing the faint fumes coming from some of the feathers even though they were hard armor right now. Only greater demons, the kinds that would have made the creations of Zaref pee themselves could burn an Archangel, the magic was designed to fight them, to be effective against them, but Zen was still learning, growing and developing his magic and training against demonic beings from hell wasn’t exactly something one could just set up once or twice a week.

This was bad...Grays magic tasted and smelled of Hellborn level demon, it hadn’t before, but it did now….

“Well you sure as fuck aren’t getting off, let her go!” Natsu roared and Zens wings deflected his wing attack, sending it harmlessly into the grass, Zen noting the fire of a dragon, like Emzadis, hadn’t caused the least trouble for his wings but where Grays magic had hit them they smoldered.

“Natsu...shh, don’t attract attention…” Gray hissed “This is between us, you don’t want his fucking brothers coming out here.” 

Natsu gave Gray a confused look but nodded.

“I’ve got this…” Gray said then.

“Ice demon special ability, demonic dart” Gray said and Juvias eyes widened, what he’d been doing earlier...the darts...these though were far longer and hundreds of them shot at Zen who stepped better in front of Juvia, wings moving fast but...not fast enough…

One dart embedded in his thigh, the other right into his side and Zen sucked in a hissing breath as burning pain immediately started surging through him. 

“Fire dragons Iron Fist!”

“Ice Make, Icen sword!” both men rushed the staggering Archangel who still had it firm in his head he was not supposed to fight these men, they were allies...friends of his brothers...they were misunderstanding what he had been doing with Juvia..protecting Juvia...from him and he couldn’t process that, couldn’t turn it into attacking back and his confusion was made worse as the pain surging through him turned from fire to ice inside of him, darkness...demonic..his magic surged to fight that and he fought his own wings so they wouldn’t cut Gray and Natsu down as they charged him.

His confusion, struggle with himself, left him open and Juvia screamed as Grays ice sword plunged into the Archangels side opposite where the dart still protruded and Natsus flaming fist hit the tall mage square in the face.

Zen was lifted off his feet and sent hurtling back, crashing into and through a marble column and slumping unmoving against the wall beneath the balcony the column was a support for. Before Gray grabbed her arm, Juvia saw blood already pooling, soaking Zen clothes as it poured from the gaping wound the sword had left, his wings were gone and he was horribly still…

“Damn it, they’ll have heard that, lets go!” Gray snapped.

Natsu stood wide eyed, looking at just how injured Zen was, smelling the blood.

“I...Gray...we should help him, I think you did too much…” He said uncertainly. Gray had been acting strange the last couple of days and he’d tried to confront him about it, how his demon marks were spreading, how his ice magic was looking off, how he felt….dark….through their bond but Natsu himself still bore demonic blood, Lucys re-write of his book hadn’t changed what he was, it had just changed the evil neutral so he could still be himself. He still felt it now and then, that darkness, but he loved too much to let it take much hold over him.

Still, he recognized it in Gray, it was one of the things that had made them so perfect for each other, Gray taking in the Demonslayer magic had given him a special insight into Natsus personality. They had been happy. But when he tried to talk to Gray, ask about the change, Gray just started kissing him, pulled him into sex and Natsu enjoyed that too much to keep his focus...so it always kept them from talking about what was going on with Gray.

Now though...Gray had gone too far, he agreed with defending Juvia, wholeheartedly, they had such wonderful plans and she was going to be part of them, but...Zen wasn’t an enemy, maybe a perv trying to get into Juvias pants but he didn’t deserve to die for it, Juvia had reeked of arousal when they had found them kissing on the fountain and she certainly hadn’t been trying to push Zen away.

“No time, he’ll be fine, come on babe….” Gray took Natsus hand and Juvia tried to wrench free of Grays grip.

“No!! You’ve hurt him! He wasn’t hurting Juvia! Juvia kissed Zen first! Zen was not doing anything wrong! We must get help!!” She cried trying to break away, eyes locked on Zens still form, on the growing pool of blood on the marble walkway he was sprawled on.

“No, Juves, you’re coming with us.” Gray said, smiling, his ice freezing over her arm when she tried to liquify her arm to get away and when she jerked her head around to try and reason with him she met...black eyes colder than his ice.

He yanked her against his chest with a smile and she gasped as he kissed her...Gray always ran cool to the touch, but he was so cold now...dry...abrasive, and while she had kissed Gray before, this wasn’t like those awkward or fervent kisses...this was harsh, in stark contrast to the warm soft kiss she’d just shared with Zen.

Gray ignored her protests, ignored her pushing at his chest trying to break away and wrenching her harder into him, tapped something and felt the pull on his magic from the Lacrima as the Palace of Seven vanished.

0-0-0-0

The huge crash and shudder of the building had Cristoff and Gajeel on their feet, running out onto their balcony and Cristoff stared, wide eyed, watching Gray yank Juvia to him, heard her..

“No!! You’ve hurt him! He wasn’t hurting Juvia! Juvia kissed Zen first! Zen was not doing anything wrong! We must get help!!”

Then Gray was kissing her, and a moment later, he, Juvia and Natsu vanished...that was when he saw Zen…

In a swift movement as Lucy was coming onto the balcony Cristoff jumped from it, teleporting across the garden and hitting the ground running for all he was worth, sliding to Zen on his knees magic already flaring down his arms.

“Oh God…” Lucy breathed, she could see the blood even from where they were on the far side of the garden, watched her mate teleport then run to his brothers side, Gajeel jumping down from the balcony and running after him.

KALEB!! It’s Zen! There was some sort of fight in the garden...he’s hurt!!! She shouted mentally, praying the man wasn’t so distracted with Laxus he’d hear her.

We felt it… Came the immediate response and the grounds shuddered as thunder rolled over them, lightning crashing into the garden and from its blinding light Kaleb was running, Laxus right behind him.

A moment later the medical team from the Eclipse appeared with Farron near where Laxus lightning had scorched a spot by the fountain and the medics were running to join the growing crowd of people. Lucy finally jumped down from the balcony herself, not caring she was in nothing but a robe and running herself, Gajeel catching her in his arms before she could get too close and slip in the pool of blood Zen lay in and Cristoff was kneeling in.

“Shit...get Cobra...I don’t know what the hell this shit is but it’s preventing healing...slowing me down and undoing some of everything I do…” Cristoff hissed.


	27. Shattering the Rain

Kaleb was delving into his brothers hazy mind, seeking the recent memories so he could find out what had happened, more than a little alarmed that there were no barriers left, that Zens magic didn’t give him any pushback and seemed to be...flickering, like it was in some sort of pitched battle.

“It was Gray, Gray and Natsu, they attacked him and he didn’t defend himself well because it confused him...what...what is that?!” Kaleb breathed, going down on his knees beside Cristoff pulling the dart from Zens side and gritting his teeth as it smoked and hissed in his hand. It burned, not with heat but with cold, and the new magic inside him reacted to it, flaring up but he had no idea what to do with it.

“Gray...no...they wouldn’t hurt someone, not a friend like this...not this bad…” Lucy said shaking her head.

Cobra dropped down from a balcony, running to them and kneeling down, nose going, swiping a finger through the dark purple tinted blood by the wound.

“It’s poison but something else too…” He said after licking his finger.

“Make it stop...it won’t allow his blood flow to slow or flesh to knit.” Cristoff growled.

Cobra frowned “I can stop some of that, but...fuck...this stuff is tainted with something rancid as fuck…” He growled back, leaning down to sink his fangs into Zens arm.

“Let me see…” It was a lab coated woman who ran up with the King whose balcony this had happened under. She looked at the dart in Kalebs hand, eyes widening seeing it smoking. “You, you have magic to combat this, it’s magic from the plains of Hell, greater demonic essence, blood of a Hellborn. You...Archangel...his magic is already fighting it but he’s weakened because it’s attacking from within.” She snapped and Kaleb stared at her for a moment, having never been addressed by that magic type before then narrowing his eyes and reaching for the unfamiliar magic he felt flowing in him and pushing it into the dart. 

The dart hissed, more smoke pouring from it for a moment before the dark taint to the ice it was made from turned clear and the burning it was doing stopped.

Cristoff grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand to the gaping wound in Zens side. “Push that into him, feel my magic and push it into the wound...come on Kaleb…” Cristoff prompted, his healing magic forming a thick shimmering silver mist around his hand holding Kalebs wrist and Kaleb met his brothers eyes then turned his down to Zen and focused, he’d done this, a little of it, with Cristoff before, knew what he needed to do.

His brother had always been gifted with not just healing magic, but in teaching it, he’d been teaching Zen to use the healing aspect of his Archangel magic for years, helping him refine his skills until Zen had become a decent healer, nothing close to what Cristoff could do of course, Zens was so specialized handling evil and dark things, but still he could help people. Cristoff had taught Kaleb some minor things using immaculate light since Kaleb carried so much of it in himself, and he knew how to feel around and adapt what he was doing until he matched and could push Cristoffs magic with his own version of it.

He frowned, sweat breaking on his forehead, this new magic was so unfamiliar it was hard to control, much more difficult than manipulating what he knew, but after a few more moments he got it, watched the shimmering mist turn white and gold and flow into the wound.

Cristoffs frown relaxed as he felt the magic working, felt the damage reverse and he poured his own in behind Kalebs, letting Kalebs purify away the demonic taint while his did the bulk of the healing needed.

It took time, and Kalebs breathing grew labored, working unfamiliar new magic was taxing even to him and Laxus stepped closer, a hand sliding over his mates shoulder offering what support he could, eyes widening in wonder as he watched the brothers healing Zen.

Finally the bleeding stopped, and the wound was closed, the demonic taint driven from the Archangels system so the healing magic could do its work.

“We can get him cleaned up and settled in the Palace infirmary.” Nuryev offered and Cristoff stood as a floating gurney was brought close by the medical team. Laxus and Kalen lifted Zen onto it, Lucy pressing into Cristoff cringing as she watched blood drip like rain from the Archangels blood soaked clothes and body when he was lifted from the puddle of it on the white marble.

Gray and Natsu had done this...she didn’t doubt Kaleb, she had felt something off the last couple of days, Natsu and Gray staying away from everyone, she had just figured they were enjoying some quiet together like everyone else. Gray had said something about how much time Juvia was spending with Zen, that he didn’t like it and Lucy had snapped at him.

“You don’t have any right to be possessive of her Gray, I understand you were confused, you and Natsu had trouble coming together as Mates, I don’t fault you for that, but you hurt Juvia, Zen is a good man, and Juvia really likes him so stay out of it, don’t you dare go protective asshole and mess things up for her with him.” She’d said.

Gray had frowned “They’re not slayers Lucy, I’m the mate of one, part of your Tatsu and I thought I was one of your friends but since this all started you’ve been distant, all wrapped up in getting into Cris and Gajeels pants, taking over as Queen of the Tatsu and you’ve been a bitch toward Natsu and I. Don’t think we didn’t notice how you all kept leaving us out of shit, I know Natsu has control issues but he’s been working hard on that, you not trusting him, me...it hurts Luce and I’m not big on having another friend brush me off for some Boscan pervert.” He snapped back and Lucys mouth had fallen open.

Shock at his words had gotten her at first but then she’d narrowed her eyes.

“You know better, you KNOW and don’t you dare turn this into some wounded feelings thing! You know how mating works, you know I needed Cristoff and Gajeel BOTH of them, not just Cristoff, they’re my mates, you felt how strong that need is with Natsu don’t you dare try to say you didn’t because it pulled you right out of Juvias arms in spite of how hard both you and Natsu were fighting it.” She’d snapped back.

“Juvia does not belong to you, you hurt her Gray, she was in love with you, you slept with her then came back from the mission a few days later mated to Natsu and have avoided her since, now she’s got the attention of a good man who she really likes and you want to ruin that for her for what? You can’t have her! You’re mated to Natsu!” She snarled and Gray had glared back at her and she’d felt how wrong it all was, how off it all was, this wasn’t Gray, not her Gray, not her friend for years, he was acting wrong, his eyes darker than usual, this sneer on his lips when he saw her get upset was so cold.

“Fuck off Lucy, I may have lost you to a Pradesh but I won’t let one get Juvia.” He said.

That had been it, the end of it, because he’d turned and walked away and Gajeel had come up narrowed eyes on Grays retreating back and wrapped his arms around her. She’d dismissed it as just some strange argument, promised herself she’d corner him and find out what the hell was going on but now...now Zens blood on the ground and Gray and Natsu had taken off with Juvia...leaving Zen to die? 

Gray and Natsu just wouldn’t do that…

“I need to go see him settled right.” Cristoff said quietly and Lucy nodded, looking down at his blood soaked pants. 

“I...I’ll bring you some clean clothes…” She offered and he nodded, kissing her temple before falling in stride behind the medical team as they pushed the hovering gurney away bearing Zen.

“We’ll clean this…” The woman in the lab coat stood with two others also in lab coats and Lucy and Gajeel narrowed their eyes, she didn’t like the idea of anyone handling Zens blood, had an uncomfortable feeling about it and the far too eager look in the womans eyes.

“No need…” Emzadi was there then, Mest beside her, with one flick of her wrist the pool of blood was gone, a scorch mark left on the marble, the woman grit her teeth but bowed. 

“There, now the blood is gone, all you need to do is polish the marble back up.” Emzadi said lightly. “Wouldn’t want anyone to slip…” The tall blonde eyed the woman in the lab coat with a knowing edge in her orange eyes.

“Yes...thank you…” The woman said tightly nodding to her companions who bowed.

“I’ll go fetch some cleaning supplies.” One of them said turning to hurry away. Lucy narrowed her eyes again, three lab coated people without cleaning supplies offering to clean up the pool of Zens blood, yeah that wasn’t weird at all…

Emzadi patted Lucys shoulder, turning her friend and hooking an arm with hers as Gajeel and Mest fell in behind them walking after the others.

“Cristoff will get Zen set right and I saw your look...Kaleb already told me to make sure none of Zens blood was left laying around, he’s a very very rare mage, both of them are now, Nuryev used to experiment on rare mages, now he did it under his mothers commands and we all know how she forced him to that, but...there are still scientists here from that time and too many things blood can be used for, so...I’m also going to be incinerating Cobra and Cristoffs pants and all of Zens bloody clothes and he and Kaleb are going to make sure THEY are the ones who clean Zen up.” She told her quietly and Lucy smiled.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one reserving her trust for when it was completely earned.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Juvia struggled, finally lurching out of Grays arms when he shoved her away from him, she fell painfully to the rough rocky surface of the ground they stood on with a cry of surprised pain, rock biting into her palms and knees as she went down.

“Shit Gray…” Natsu hissed, jerking his hand from Grays and going to help Juvia.

Gray grabbed his vest and stopped him. “Don’t. Juvia should fucking appreciate what we’re doing.” He snapped and Natsu frowned as Juvia whirled to sit and glare at them.

“You might have killed Zen!! Zen did nothing wrong!” She cried.

“You’re wrong, he touched you, nobody can fucking touch you, you’re mine...ours.” Gray snarled pulling Natsu to his side, the Dragonslayer blinking in confusion until Gray turned and kissed him hard, his cool lips always thrilled Natsu the moment he felt them and now was no different, he moaned into the kiss, leaned into Gray as a cool hand slid down his back and cupped his ass.

“Tell her Natsu...tell her our beautiful plan…” Gray breathed against his lips and Natsu smiled, that weird dark haze filling his mind again, making it so he could think of nothing but Gray...his mate...his love...his everything and he trusted him, completely, their souls were joined and the strange haze through Grays being had been overwhelming Natsu, appealing to the demonic within him, bringing it out but it had happened so subtle and so slowly he’d not fought it and every time he started to...Gray was there, kissing him...making love to him...whispering about their future together and he and his dragon both couldn’t resist those sweet whispers.

“Male Dragonslayers, when we mate we need a surrogate in order to have children...a female both the slayer and their mate will breed with...we’ll care for her, breed with her often, stay close and care for her every need, protect her as she carries our young...it’s a beautiful thing...a great great honor…” Natsu said in a far away voice, his eyes dazed looking when Juvia gaped at him.

Gray smiled at her “See Juvia? You thought I had just abandoned you, forgot all about you once I mated with Natsu but I was thinking about this and suddenly when we got to Seven and I got that fucking Talisman off of Natsu so I could think clearly without it fucking with things, we talked and agreed, we both want children, lots of them, and you’re going to be our surrogate Juvia...you still get to have me and you get Natsu too, we’ll be a family.” He said.

Juvia gaped, staring in horrified disbelief at the man she had once loved more than anything in the world. This couldn’t be happening...Zen had been badly hurt, she’d seen it, seen that sword cut into his body, those darts so obviously carrying something dark and horrible into him too...what if he died? What if Zen was dead...handsome, sweet flirty and warm Zen who had been through so much in his life, his family would be devastated, Juvia herself would be...she couldn’t even imagine that mans light going out...no...she had just barely met him, had just started spending real time with him, they were supposed to go out tonight, they had just shared their first kiss...a deep hot wonderful kiss and she wanted more of them, planned to get more of those kisses on their date but…

“Gray can not be serious...Juvia does not want to be with Gray and Natsu...Juvia has moved past her feelings for Gray.” She said firmly.

Grays smile fell, the black of his eyes seeming to grow darker, the edges of the dark markings of his demon power inching further over his skin.

“That’s too bad...it’s a pity you feel that way, but...it changes nothing…” Gray said with a dark smile and Juvias eyes flew wide as he started moving toward her.

She looked around then, taking in her surroundings swiftly as she scrambled back from Gray trying to stay out of his reach.

They were...underground? The ground was rocky, covered in pebbles and sharp stones and it was...dry..there was no water when she reached…There was a strange looking table, like something from a doctors office, and people were along the far wall looking at them, it sent Juvia into a panic.

“Like the place? I admit it’s not my ideal spot for something as monumental as conceiving Natsu and Is first children but we knew you couldn’t have access to water until after the first couple of days...once we were sure we got you good and pregnant…” He smirked and Juvia scrambled harder, trying to gain her feet but was suddenly grabbed by her hair and yanked backwards, her feet coming out from under her.

“No no no, can’t have you running around, you need to save all your energy my dear. Doctor Fajell needs to examine you, get the proper elixirs into you, we need you fertile..” She looked up wide eyed into the face she hadn’t seen since the Grand Magic games years ago...Ivan Dreyar…

“No…” She breathed in horror. Ivan smiled.

“My dear young lady, we can’t have such a negative attitude before such an important event as this…” He sneered and Juvia didn’t even see the woman come up until she felt the cuffs snap shut on her wrists and felt the magic drain out of her reach, Ivans large hand still fisted in her hair.

“Let her go...you’ll hurt her.” Natsu said, but his voice was mild, hazy sounding.

Ivan smiled and released her as Gray grabbed her and hefted her onto a table, she struggled, but all she achieved was bruises and Gray getting so frustrated he finally slapped her, the crack of his palm hitting her face making her eyes slam shut, tears streaming down her face.

“Get her clothes off, we need to get the drugs into her while I examine her, the moment she’s ready they can start inseminating her, I recommend the slayer first to start the dragon magic doing what it needs to for this to work right.” The man Ivan had called Dr. Fajell said blandly.

Ivan sneered, stepping back to the man standing by the door as the water mage was stripped, Gray and Natsu ignoring her sobs and shrill pleas for them to stop. She struggled but it was useless, her magic was out of her reach, her clothes, the pretty new clothes she’d just gotten while out with Zen were all cut from her body until she was naked, her legs forced apart, clamps locked around her thighs and ankles holding her legs open wide elevated and bent, her ass half hanging off the edge of the table as her arms were bound above her head.

“Really nice tits...boss any of us get some fun?” The man who had just clamped her arms in place asked, eyes on Juvias bare chest.

“No, if any of you touch her below the waist I’ll have your dicks cut off and used to choke you to death, not a drop of cum from anyone but the slayer and his mate will get anywhere near her am I clear? I will gleefully torture anyone who touches her without my permission, then if you live...I’ll give you to Rotbull.” Ivan snarled and the man cringed, instantly backing away from her. Ivan seemed satisfied, turning back to the man in black he’d walked over to.

“Tell your master I am very pleased with how this went, I’m already arranging for the surrogate for my son and his mate if this works like your master said it should.” He said smiling, The man bowed.

“Yes master Dreyar, if you please, my master asked me to stay to make sure the woman was taken by both the Dragonslayer and his mate before I left the room.” He said “Your spy was lost but we want to make certain his work takes properly and that the hold on the Ice mage keeps his slayer in line.” 

Ivan nodded “Yes of course. Yes I’m not happy they caught our spy, but at least he got the demon into Fullbuster and we have the talisman Dragneel was wearing. You can take that of course.” He said nodding to Rotbull who pushed off the wall he was leaning against watching what was happening with the water mage to hold a black box out to the black clad man.

He accepted the box, opening the lid carefully and looking inside before closing it again and pulling out a black velvet bag that had curls of shadows flickering all through the fabric. He slid the box into the bag and sealed it before tucking it into his cloak and bowing to both men.

“I don’t care about the eggs at all, your master is welcome to that, I just want Dragonslayer children…” Ivan said darkly, grinning as the doctor sat back from crouching between the water mages spread legs. They had her gagged now and sobbing quietly, completely naked and looking so deliciously mortified, miserable and terrified. At the doctors nod he grinned.

“Alright Mister Fullbuster.” He said and Gray looked up, as soon as the doctor and his aids had started stripping Juvia he’d been on Natsu, kissing the man, hand down his pants, wisps of dark shadowy vapor flowing from him into his mates mouth and they kissed. While Juvia was prepared, he prepared Natsu and now the slayer was almost mindless, a distinct dark haze over his usually sharp eyes that matched the haze over his own.

Deep inside Gray Fullbuster was screaming, so deeply buried by the darkness the demon blood had raised inside him he could no longer see what his body was doing, he only got vague feelings, sensations, heard muffled sounds...he knew something terrible was happening, he could feel it...but he had no idea what it was.

He didn’t see himself yank Natsus pants down and guide the Dragonslayer between Juvias legs, didn’t hear her muffled screams around the gag in her mouth as he shoved his mate forward and made sure he took her...he felt them but didn’t know what he was feeling, he only knew...if he ever got out of this horrific blackness, he was in for a hell of a fight to fix whatever was going so wrong around him…

Far off, leaning against the railing of a fine hotel, looking down on the market district before the Palace of Seven, Kaid smiled at the swirling vision portal beside him, watching as the fireslayer took the screaming water mage.

“It’s working.” He said grinning and his aid smiled too, writing quickly into the tablet she held.

A while later he looked at his aid and the three men in black robes standing near him also watching the portal.

“The Dragonslayer bred the woman, the infused serum works, now start preparing one similar to that for the idiots son, it’s less important that one works, the one I want you focusing on is the one for the new Queen, we control her, we’ll gain control of her mates, and through them the whole Tatsu and...Nurem.” He said firmly. The men bowed, hurrying from the balcony while Kaid turned back to look at the portal, watching the Fireslayers mate take the water mage he lifted his com.

“Tell Ivan they need to couple every 4 to 6 hours, always the fire slayer first, keep them on that schedule around the clock for three days making sure the woman is kept fed and hydrated just enough she doesn’t tip toward illness but not so much her magic might gain ground.” He said.

“Yes Master, I will inform him then bring you the Talisman taken off the Fireslayer.” His man replied. Kaid smiled, the Talisman...it held a link to the nests, it was his chance to not just get to one with the Queen but to possibly beat her to it.

He was watching the slayer mate finish with the water mage, a little disgusted by the fact Ivan had quite a few people in the room watching and some were...fondling themselves and getting off watching what was, truthfully, a sacred thing, but...at least now he knew their work was effective. He had just dismissed the view portal when his com went off again.

“Lord Kaid, the Dragonslayers mate and the slayer himself may have mortally injured the winged mage you wanted us to gather information on.” The woman on the other end said.

Kaids eyes narrowed “Where is he? Get the counter serum for the Hellborn blood, if needed get it into him, can you find out how much it affected him? If he dies of his injuries I want a good sampling of his blood and try...HARD to get a feather from his wings if possible.” He said sternly.

“Yes Lord Kaid, we’re trying to get closer to him but his siblings are barring even the King from getting very close, the Solar slayer vaporized the pool of blood he left when he went down so we were unable to gather any, also...the Lightning Slayers mate used the magic Master, he purified the blood in one of the darts, I saw it happen.” She said and Kaids brows went up.

“Purified Hellborn blood? See if you can get me a sample from him, we need to know more about this magic…you’ve identified it?” He demanded.

“Yes Lord Kaid, the head of the research department called him and Archangel Mage.” She replied and Kaids eyes widened.

“Archangel mage….I’ve heard of them, the magic has been gone for centuries, I want you to select a small team and have them focus entirely on those two mages...if the dark one survives, if not then focus on the Lightning slayers mate and get me all you can on that magic.” He said firmly and the woman nodded.

“Yes my Lord.” She said and the com went dark. Kaid looked back over the railing at the Palace, smiling faintly. No plan was ever guaranteed success, one of the reasons he had thrived as he did, and through him the Black Flight, was because he rolled with what adversity threw his way. Giving Ivan the blood of a greater Hellborn to possess the Ice Demon Slayer had been a risk, joining forces with Nightmare was a risk, but they were calculated.

His resources exceeded Ivans, his reach did too. His cause was for the future, not just money and power like Ivans. Control of the Ice Demon Slayer had given them the access to the fireslayer, and once they had the talisman, gaining a firm hold on both men was easy with some ritualistic spells and potions. Using the pre-existing idea the mate had of asking the water mage to surrogate for him and the fireslayer they had just driven up the drive to reproduce to make everything come together.

Fertility elixirs and some spells given by a doctor from the Red Flight of the North would assure the water mage would get pregnant fast. He didn’t doubt the Tatsu would come for them, they had dragged the already affected Poison slayer to Midi to rescue the Lightning slayer and he hadn’t even really been needed, having already led them to a nest.

All that mattered was that Ivan kept them, kept them breeding for as long as possible. The new Queen wouldn’t allow the pregnancy to be terminated, he was willing to bet on that, if she did...well, it wasn’t the offspring he was after anyway, it was the chance to experiment with their control measures and get something solid worked out.

The Fireslayers talisman was linked to the same nests as the Solar slayer, their dragons from the same Tatsu, so when that nest called, he’d have the connection, and if he could find the nest first, he’d have eggs...eggs the slayers would be driven to recover, that could be used to bring them to heel…

He needed to find a good way to bring it all together, the wheels were turning, they had their hands in where they needed them…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Your Majesty, while we do deeply appreciate your offer, Cristoff is best equipped to handle my brothers care until our father and sister arrive.” Farron said firmly, bowing slightly and Nuryev frowned.

“You don’t trust me.” He said plainly. Since the Archangel mage had been brought into the well appointed infirmary his people had been cut off from helping. Kaleb and Cristoff were both currently behind the silk drapes partitioning off the bed Zen had been moved to, washing their brother clean and putting clean clothes on to him.

The solar slayer had incinerated their clothes and every trace of Zens blood and that hadn’t escaped Nuryevs attention.

“It isn’t a trust issue your majesty, it’s a family one, Zen has been through some things that caused him immense trauma, when he awakes, if he’s in a clinical setting with strange doctors? He may react violently. It is for you and your peoples safety.” Farron said calmly and Nuryev nodded, smiling faintly, the elegant blondes talent for diplomacy was exceptional, he really shouldn’t have expected less.

“I understand, very well, I shall order my people to stay away and let your family handle Zens care, but if you need help with anything at all…” He said and Farron smiled.

“We will ask your majesty.” He said and Nuryev nodded, turning and taking his leave with only a small frown on his handsome face. 

On the bright side at least he was going to get to meet Arman Pradesh...but it was due to an incident that happened within the palace grounds that nearly cost his son his life that was bringing the man there.

He looked up in surprise as he was nearly knocked over by a short woman with long black hair that was running up the hallway. She slammed him back against the door frame and he barely got an arm around her to prevent her from crashing to the floor.

“Watch it! Hey...sorry, is this the infirmary? I smell sterilization magic so it has to be that or the labs...you…” Her eyes met his and Nuryev blinked, she had beautiful eyes, the deepest aquamarine he’d ever seen, they almost glowed they were so bright…

“Wow…” She breathed and they were staring at each other, Nuryev trying to gather his thoughts after having them about knocked out like the rest of him when a smooth voice laced with amusement came.

“Your Majesty, forgive my youngest daughter, Xally is anxious to see her brother and suffers from a serious lack of self control when she’s worried.” The man said and Nuryev recognized him immediately.

“Ambassador Pradesh..uh...yes...of course, no I completely understand, please, I’ll show you to him myself.” The young King said, setting Xally back on her feet and turning, mentally shaking himself. 

Arman was soon sitting beside his second eldest son, taking up the young mans slack hand while Xally pushed past Cristoff and slid down opposite her father, her magic flaring as she started rehydrating her brother and invigorating his blood, her purification skills she had learned from Cristoff, Kaleb and Zen all coming to bear she made certain there was nothing, no trace of any darkness, any of the evil she knew had been in his tall body, she found the places Cristoffs magic was already mending and intricately laced through it all with her own magic to strengthen what Cristoff had already done.

Once she had a certain knowledge of every injury and how it had been mended she looked up at Kaleb and nodded. Kaleb smiled, running a hand over her check before looking at their father who met his eyes and nodded then his magic pushed Zens memories of his attack into them both.

“I assume you’re all already working to find them…” Arman said sharply when it was done, leaning forward to slide some of Zens gold streaked Mahogany hair from his face.

“Of course father, I’ve put my own team on it.” Kaleb replied.

“The pretty girl with the blue hair?” He asked and Kaleb smiled faintly, part of that memory was the interrupted kiss and it included a hint of Zens keen interest in the woman.

“Juvia Lockser, a water mage from Fairy Tail, they’ve been seeing a lot of each other, even gone on a few dates here in Seven.” Farron said, pressing his lips together, they all knew when Zen woke he’d be beside himself about Juvia being taken by their...friends...after those friends had left him to die.

Arman nodded and looked up at Kaleb, eyes moving over the pale golden dragon adorning his sons neck and left arm before going to Laxus, who stood a little straighter immediately.

“Find her...find the ones who did this. I’m inclined to agree with Zens reactions to the attack, it was out of character for both men, given the fact one of you has already been abducted, its clear foul play is following you, you got a spy, what did you get from him Kaleb?” Arman asked.

“He was part of a small guild from Minstrel currently in the process of merging with Nightmare, his guild master sent him to tail us and when we landed here in Seven he met a man in black who he was sent to find, got the lacrima he used and was spying on us here. He was to stay with us, give our location information to the man in black who would maintain contact with him, we assume that man was part of Nightmare. When he was caught he was watching Emzadi and her mate in their room, Mest did some damage to his memories so I’ve been trying to repair that, guiding Mest through some ways to do that since he’ll do it better than I can with his brand of memory magic.” Kaleb said.

“Keep working on that, and...congratulations, you and Laxus, I’m very happy about that. Laxus...welcome to the family son.” Arman said, smiling at Laxus and the lightning slayer smiled back, very much liking being called “son” by Arman, a man he deeply admired and respected.

“I need to meet Mest, find out who our sunshines mate is. Lucy too...Gods, and Wendy, I need to shower that girl in gratitude for claiming Vander, I never thought he would ever settle with anyone…” Arman said, but his eyes stayed on his sons face. He would address the happiness but not yet, right now his second child had flirted with death again and he needed to just sit, hold his hand and reassure himself Zen was going to be ok…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 4 days, 4 days before Kalebs trackers pinpointed the direction Juvia, Gray and Natsu were in. Presca had taken the high speed airship from the Eclipse and gone with Bickslow and Freed to help them and had finally reported back they had a trail at last.

Kaleb had frowned into the com, 7 days of the 9 they had been told they would have before the nest called and one of the two Dragons of fire that would be affected was still missing but at least they had a track on where he might be.  
“Two days...I don’t need to tell you…” He trailed off and Presca nodded, steel colored eyes cool and calm like they always were.

“No Master Kaleb, you’ve no need to tell us, we know, we’ll get them as fast as we can.” He said firmly and Kaleb nodded.

Vander had wanted to go, but he couldn’t separate from Wendy, the distance and time would weaken both of them this early in their mating. Grudgingly the Shadowquip had watched the small ship leave him behind and while he didn’t resent Wendy or the fact he was mated to her, he couldn’t help feel a little odd watching Presca leave him to do what was usually his role in his family, finding what was needed and bringing it back.

Wendy couldn’t leave the Tatsu, neither could Cristoff, though everyone was sure a healer would have been a smart idea. When the nest called, all the Dragon slayers needed to be together, it was bad enough Natsu was not there.

When Kaleb hung up the call Laxus was there, pushing his hair aside to press a kiss to his shoulder and Kaleb sighed, gratefully leaning back into the Lightning slayers chest. 

“They’ll find them...I swear Kaleb, Gray and Natsu are both jack asses but…” He started and Kaleb reached up to press a finger to his mates lips.

“I know, this wasn’t them, it wasn’t, I trust Zens perceptions, Mest and I have been piecing that spys head back together and he has a memory of injecting Gray with whatever was in that lacrima Zen said was a container for something evil. Not even Zen would blame them for anything that happened...he…” His voice trailed off and he smiled, turning to kiss his mate.

“He’s waking up.” He said when he pulled back and Laxus smiled, the pair hurrying from their room as Kaleb let everyone know Zen was coming around.

Arman had been sleeping in the infirmary, refusing to leave his son for long though he did take time to speak with the King daily. When Kalebs voice came into his head saying Zen was waking up he bolted from the cot he was laying on and hurried to sit on the edge of the bed beside his son again, searching his relaxed face for any signs of consciousness.

Kaleb of course would know before anyone, before Zen showed any sign at all, and Arman didn’t doubt him.

4 days his child had been unconscious, slowly healing from the attack, Xally came into the infirmary, followed by a couple of the Palace servants bearing a tray that held a large tea pot, some cups and a few food options, likely for both Arman and Zen both since the Ambassador had skipped breakfast that morning in favor of sparring with Vander and spending time with Wendy before talking again with the King and returning to his place watching Zen.

Kaleb came in with Laxus beside him, followed shortly by Lucy, Cristoff and Gajeel, the the rest, filling the infirmary. Zen stirred not long after Rogue and Sting came in, shifting a bit in the bed before his amethyst eyes flew open and he sat up...too fast...groaning he sank back onto the bed again.

“Juvia…” He rasped through a dry throat.

“Drink, eat and make me a promise right now.” His fathers stern voice made his eyes snap open again and lock with pale jade.

“Promise me you will rest, eat, drink, get your health back before you take any actions.” Arman said firmly and Zen narrowed his eyes, reaching out to Kaleb who didn’t answer him, just gave a faint shake of his head.

“I promise.” He said warily and felt his magic lock that, he was committed to resting, eating, drinking and getting his health back...but why would his father demand that in a promise from him?

“Where’s Juvia?” He demanded then, not seeing her pretty blue eyes peeking at him from anywhere.

“When Gray and Natsu attacked you, as soon as you were down they took her and disappeared, they used a back trace teleportation that teleported their magic signatures back to their jump point so the teleportation could not be tracked. Presca has them, is tracking them down with most of my team.” Kaleb answered.

“How long ago?’ Zen demanded, rallying his strength, Gods his side ached, his whole body felt drained and exhausted, sluggish, but his heart was beating hard in his chest as he remembered his last moments with Juvia...her soft lips, her fingers moving against his chest… He’d sensed Gray before he’d heard him, sensed that darkness that he knew was not Gray, or it hadn’t been in the time Zen had known him.

“4 days.” Arman said flatly and Zens eyes widened. A lot of damage could be done in that time…

“Give me the damn tray...eat drink and get well huh?” He growled at his father and Arman smiled faintly setting the tray on his sons lap so he could dig in. The promise would force Zen to listen to Cristoff, who couldn’t lie or be forced to lie to Zen about whether he was fully recovered or not, so, while Arman knew it was a harsh, he also knew his son, Zen would charge into anything for his family, and this woman...Arman was certain after sharing that memory of Zens...his son would move the Heavens and Hell for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THANK YOU to those who have followed my work over here, this site will get more frequent updates than FFN and you'll see some work show up that I won't update often because for me, they are story prompts I plan to dig into or they are competition pieces waiting for the start of a competition before I build them.


	28. Chapter 28

She had known 3 days of heaven, drifting on a sweet breeze wrapped in the warmth of Zens attention and affection. She’d felt herself falling for him, though she’d not wanted to, she was painfully aware of her weakness in the area of love and romance, knew she shouldn’t and that she needed more time but her heart yearned so much to be accepted, to be loved and appreciated. She’d truly thought it was pretty one sided, that Zen was just flirty, the other Boscans seemed that way too and while her heart and body wanted more she had tried to keep herself calm, remind herself they barely knew each other, were just becoming friends and she had to not jump into love again like she had with Gray. Men just didn’t feel those things for her, she was weird, creepy, Gray had told her so plenty over the years she’d obsessed over him.

But then he’d asked her out...then they had spent time together...then they had kissed. It was possible she had found a man who could actually love her for who she was, who wasn’t hung up on things she couldn’t really fix about herself.

For a little while, she had been his Unique and rare beauty...now though...now he was gone and now she was in hell. She knew Gray was possessed, Ivan had outright said so the second day as she had begged him to stop, appealed to the man she knew and Ivan had laughed, walking right over to the table she was bound to and sliding his hand over her bruised and battered body, gripping one of her breasts until it hurt, acting like Gray wasn’t right there between her legs...rutting mindlessly into her again...like he and Natsu had been doing every few hours since her arrival. She’d stopped pleading with them to stop, their eyes were...vacant, sometimes Grays were...evil...she could see the demon that held him in his eyes.

It was horrific, the men would come in, Gray would get Natsu primed, lead him over and he would fuck her, then as soon as he came he would back away and Gray would slam into her and rut roughly between her legs until he came too. Then the table would be tipped so her lower body was higher than her upper body.

“Can’t spill a drop, no knowing which load is going to conceive my first Dragon Slayers.” Ivan had chuckled the first time.

Now he sneered down at her. “Stop crying little broodmare and just let them fill you up. Your Gray isn’t here, the Demon lord Halsifell holds his body now, given a delicious foothold by the darkness of the mans own magic, and through Gray, we got the control we needed over his mate, who is also mindless now. Nice little studs to start my army of Dragonslayers with and they even already knew what woman they wanted to carry their first spawn, you should feel honored, I’ve had them fucking you more than the other two.” He’d said before releasing her breast and watching Gray finish, his eyes travelling hungrily over her and Gray both.

That was when she’d learned Ivan wasn’t just “breeding” Gray and Natsu to her. The man didn’t seem to care at all what she heard him talk about anymore, had started talking to the Doctor as soon as Gray grunted, came and stepped back, the doctor stepping forward to tip her before extending a hand over her abdomen and she felt his magic prodding around inside of her.  
“I think that Nessa has conceived for sure, and yes...we have success in this water mage too, there’s at least one inside her. The Boscan girl, Thessaly stolen from the group in Midi, she’s conceived as well so I would say for certain master, this experiment is a success. Ophelia will be a fine match for the Poison Slayer and his mate and the twin dragons from Sabertooth, you wanted the two women from Mermaid heel Jaxin is bringing for them correct?” He asked, smiling and nodding to his aids who came forward to do the standard “Post coital management” with Juvia, injecting her with vitamins and nutrients as well as more fertility boosters.

Ivan grinned, joining forces with the religious nuts was proving to have been the best thing he’d done since taking over Nightmare, he didn’t like Kaid, didn’t trust him at all, but they needed each other too much to let that stop them from working together. The nuts gave him what he needed to make sure his plans of having a small army of Dragon Slayers came to fruition, and he helped them position themselves to collect the eggs and find the Queen dragon they were apparently being taken to.

He had no issues helping repopulate dragons, they were profitable, more dragons meant more things from their magic and bodies he could sell. Let the religious crazies worship them, he’d weed out the lesser ones and make money while his slayers grew into the weapons he needed. He sneered at Juvias bruised but still curvy and luscious body then. Things were going so well, and he was a man with needs...

“Rotbull, find me a woman...I’ve got an itch.” Ivan said and Rotbull, who never seemed to miss many of these breeding sessions Juvia was enduring, smirked and pushed off from where he was leaning against the wall “Yeah boss, meet ya in your chambers with a good one in a few minutes.”

She felt small, disgusting...broken. She’d felt this before, early in Phantom Lord, she had proven her magic was powerful, and Master Jose had sent her on a hunt, seek and destroy. She’d thought she was ready, Gajeel had offered to go with her, to help, even though Jose had threatened him punishment if he did.

In the end she’d gone alone and been unable to do the job, she’d tried to run away but she’d been hunted down by Totomaru, brought back, and then...punishment. Gajeel had tried to step in and protect her when Jose had started tearing her clothes off, had called in the biggest nastiest members of the guild, but in the end, he’d just ended up chained like her, they had been forced to face each other while they were beaten and raped, Master Jose telling them it was so they would remember what failure looked like.

Gajeel had held up better than she had, he’d helped her, cleaned her wounds and his own, held her while she’d cried, slept in her bed with her so the nightmares weren’t so bad. This was like that had been. The difference was it was Gray and Natsu in Gajeels place, in her mind, that was how it was, because she knew they didn’t want this, they were possessed, under Ivans control.

One thing was certain, she would never look at either of them the same ever again if they survived all of this. She let her thoughts drift back to her friends, to that fountain, into the arms of the Archangel, the stench of sex and surgical cleaners taken away thinking of the cinnamon and vanilla scent that clung to Zen, how it felt to slide her hands over that broad chest, kiss that mouth…

She believed he was dead….her heart didn’t want to accept that, but her mind told her it was true, there had been too much damage, Ivan had grumbled about the waste of losing a rare mage he’d have liked to have had, but he and his lackeys agreed with what Grays darts had injected into Zen, there was no way he’d survived.

He’d died, her handsome Angel had died and she felt it was her fault. Despair twisted inside her in spite of trying to hold onto the sweet memories of their last time together, the idea of not getting to spend time with him, never looking into those gold flecked purple eyes again, never getting to tell him she wanted him, she thought he was so special and so admirable in how, in spite of all he had been through, he was still able to smile, still had a healthy sense of humor...still had a loving heart he’d seemed willing to share with someone like her.

She felt so vile, filthy, she smelled horrendous, how many days had it been now? She wasnt sure. They made her eat, injected fluids into her, just enough to keep her from getting sick, the men who handled her weren’t allowed to rape her, Ivan would kill them and they knew it, but it didn’t stop them from being vulgar, taunting her, touching her breasts...and other places.

She didn’t want to live anymore, even if Zen weren’t dead it didn’t matter. No man would ever want her now. She was defiled, and pregnant now, she didn’t even know how to wrap her head around that.

Ivan and the doctor had said they weren’t sure, with her water body, if the whole thing would work...maybe that was why they had made Gray and Natsu also breed with Ivans daughter and the poor Boscan mage they had captured.

Ivan was talking about moving her soon, releasing Gray and Natsu so the Dragon Slayers would back off, get distracted enough by recovering them they wouldn’t start looking for the girl until he had her somewhere they would never find her.

“6 month gestation, that’s not bad, we can hide her and the other ones that long even from their fucking guilds, we can take them to Caelum, or better yet, Pergrande or Bellum, easy to hide em at one of our safehouses and she can be moved if we catch word they might be closing in.I’m gonna ask now though Boss, when we bring in your son and his mate? I want a go with the Master of White Sea, that son of a bitch and his guild have made things hard on me, taken down some of our best mages, I wanna see that gorgeous bastard gag on my cock.” Rotbull had said and Ivan had chuckled, smiling at the man.

“Hmm, you’re not alone Rotbull, Lady Triss is willing to forgo her wages for 3 months if I’ll let her have a ride on my sons mate, honestly...I’d like to enjoy him myself...him and the Solar Dragoness…” Ivan leered and Rotbull laughed.

“Now THAT would be one hell of a woman to try out.” The bald man agreed.

Juvia just laid limp and miserable in her chains on the table. They wouldn’t let her off of it except to use the bathroom, and that consisted of a bucket in the corner behind a sheet.

She’d whimpered Zens name a few times, and they always laughed, reminded her he was dead and gone. She wished she could be with him….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The call of the nest hit Emzadi hard, and it hit everyone because it created a horrible choice they had to make.

Leave the search and rescue of their friends to Kalebs people and go after the nest so Emzadi was not driven mad by its call, or keep searching and put Emzadi through Hell.

“Split up, I’m not going after the nest...not with Juvia and the others still out there under Ivans fist, let me join up with Presca and the others.” Zen said firmly. He was back on his feet, still needing some time, not at full strength, but he reasoned it would take him a couple of days to catch up with Presca if he stopped to rest and such and he promised his father he would.

Arman could only draw a deep breath and nod, hugging his son. “When you get her back, bring her home with you, I have a feeling she may need to be somewhere that people who care about her will watch over her.” He’d said before Zen had raised his impressive black wings and shot into the sky.

Lucy watched him vanish into the clouds, leaning back into Cristoff. “Gods speed.” She whispered. Deep down, and she wasn’t sure if it was her emotions or if it was the Dragon Queen magic giving her special insight but she felt it strong inside her that Zen would find Juvia...he would save her. She wasn’t sure about Natsu and Gray, and her heart twisted in her chest because even though they had their differences over the last little while she still loved them like brothers. It was hard knowing something evil had taken over Gray to the point he’d done what he had, he struggled with the magic his father had given him, the darkness in it was hard to contain and she knew that, he’d said so more than once.

Natsu...Natsu loved Gray, cherished him above all else and Lucy knew, he’d walk through hell to be at Grays side...whatever was happening to their friends, she prayed they would pull through it, and, they’d be able to heal once they were safe again.

“He’s coming Juvia...hang on...your Angel is on his way.” She murmured before turning her face into Cristoffs chest, feeling Gajeels hand rubbing her back. Her mates...her precious mates...they were her world already, her heart and her strength were in them. She loved them both, with all her being she loved them and she wanted what she had for Juvia...nobody she knew needed it or deserved it more…

“Something tells me his version of resting on his way to join the search team isn’t going to be the same as ours.” Cristoff said smiling and his father sighed.

“He promised, so he’ll rest at all and that’s enough. I need to get Xally and get to the Aisipal and you all need to get to the Eclipse. Your Majesty, I look forward to working with you more in the near future.” Arman said bowing and the King smiled, bowing back.

“As do I Ambassador Pradesh. I regret your stay here did not involve much joy, next time it will.” He said firmly and Arman smiled. 

“A good blessing, I hope your time with the Dragon Slayers brings you what you’re looking for highness.” Arman said and then turned and drew Wendy into a hug. 

“Welcome to the family dear Lady, I hope we’ll be planning weddings soon.” He smiled and Wendy blushed, but she wasn’t alone, several other faces pinkened. Emzadi pressed a firm kiss to Mests slack lips and Laxus blinked in disbelief when Kalebs hand gripped his rear and squeezed as a vision of them on a large terrace under the light of the rising sun was pushed into his head, Kaleb on his knees before him, Armans hands on his sons shoulders as Laxus slid a ring onto the mindbenders finger.

When he looked at Kaleb the Boscan gave him smirk and a wink before withdrawing his hand.

“We’ll talk later.”

There were things to plan, a route to chart, and Kaleb, though he had Farron helping, was swamped. He had almost 500 mages searching for the lost Fairies and had called in favors from his Uncle Tesso so even the Knights were helping, Kaleb had worked kidnappings before, pressure mattered, huge tremendous pressure, you had to make the entire world feel like it was closing in on the kidnapper and it had to feel like the only escape was to fling the victim at the world and run.

The Eclipse waited for the Aisipal to clear the area and then the Sevenes people watched, cheering as the two Boscan airships, the first to cross their borders in more than 20 years in peace, departed, everyone praying more like them would return.

Laxus watched his mate closely, he knew Kaleb worked hard, he’d just never seen or noticed just how much the man actually did. His long fingers flew over the console of the terminal he sat at on the bridge of the ship and he was writing orders out for several different teams broken into regions they were to be searching, while he was doing that he was talking to the ships captain about safe speeds and containment in place to keep Emzadi from burning holes through the hull of the ship with her in a frazzled state right now.

“Her mate is with her, and Mest has direct line teleportation abilities, he can move her if he needs to.” He was telling the man who nodded.

“I trust you Master Kaleb, if you say you have her contained, I’ll take your word sir.” The captain said and returned to his duties and Kalebs attention returned to the screens before him and his tablet. Laxus could feel it, the way Kaleb was able to divide his mind to focus on more than one task at a time and he smirked slightly, moving up behind him he reached out and trailed his fingertips up Kalebs bare shoulder, he was clad in a snug white sleeveless shirt, his usual white leather pants, black boots and had black compression sleeves pulled up over his biceps keeping his muscles warm after a strenuous arm and chest work out that morning.

He felt Kalebs disciplined flawless focus crumble the moment his fingers started sliding over the mindbenders smooth skin. His head fell back and Laxus smirked, seeing him close his eyes and turn his face toward Laxus’ hand and lean into the touch.

Fairy Tail has sent teams to help with the search for Juvia, Gray and Natsu, Erza and Gildarts are both leading teams… His mate told him and Laxus pushed his hand under Kalebs hair and up his neck to bury his fingers in the thick platinum locks, leaning down to press his nose into them too and breathe in the soothing scent. He let that peace, that powerful feeling of balance and home only Kaleb brought him settle over him before he responded.

Can you link me to Erza and Gildarts? He asked. Kaleb hummed, enjoying his attention, he found it just as soothing, and while he needed to get through all the work he had before him, he wasn’t foolish enough to ever push Laxus away while they were both stretched thin like they were.

Laxus felt the link settle, smiled faintly hearing Erza bitching up a blue streak in her head about Jellal moving too damned slow and wondering if a sword up his ass might help him more than the stick he seemed to frequently have up there.

Erza, this is Laxus, when will you meet up with the White Sea mages? He interrupted and felt her freak out a little at hearing her voice in her head. She’d heard he had mated, and with no less than one of Boscos Wizard Saints, Cana had shown her pictures, Kaleb was stunning, she hoped Laxus wouldn’t leave Fairy Tail to move to Bosco, she couldn’t possibly handle Fairy Tail on her own, her last efforts had been a nightmare.

Erza, it’s fine, I’m not leaving now answer me, just think words to me ok? Kaleb set this link up so we could talk and from now on all you’ll need to do is focus on me and think to me and I’ll hear you, got it? Laxus interrupted her rambling mind and felt it organize and almost snap to attention.

Yes Laxus I understand fully, we are due to meet with the White Sea team in about an hour if Jellal will walk like a soldier instead of a toddler. She grumbled and Laxus snickered as Kaleb chuckled beside him.

Good, keep me updated, Gildarts you hear me?

Yep, this is kinda nice, Erza you have plenty of sharp pointy things, start sticking them where they’ll motivate Jellal. Oh and Laxes? You need to talk to the old man, tell him about getting mated before he finds out another way… Gildarts replied and Laxus grimaced.

Yeah, we’ve been busy but I’ll call him.

Kaleb placed a com in his hand and he gave his mate a dirty look.

“Hey we handled my father fine.” He said, Arman had been over the moon about it all, he and Kaleb both wore gold bands around their wrists now to show they were in a committed relationship, as if the pale golden dragon wrapped around Kalebs arm wasn’t enough to go by.

“Your Dad is nothing like my Jiji.” Laxus sighed and Kaleb turned in his chair, reaching up and pulling Laxus to him, kissing him soundly until he moaned softly into his mates mouth. Peac, calm...he was grounded, safe, everything could work out, everything could be fine as long as he had Kaleb by his side.

He dialed still smiling, eyes closed as Kalebs lips slid over his throat, Kaleb released him when the com rang.

“Laxus! You’re looking so good! I heard Natsu Gray and Juvia are missing, how is the search going?” Makarov asked “Do you need me to come into the guild?”

He refrained from groaning. “No gramps, you relax, I’ve got this, Kaleb has a tracker with a beat on them and we’re closing in, or the teams are, the Dragon Slayers are on the way to Lefias where the next nest is.” He said and Makarovs eyes rounded.

“Lefias??!! Even I’ve never been that far north, its colder than Isenburg there…” Makarov said and Laxus nodded, he knew, they all did, they had gotten heavy winter gear to deal with what they were facing.

“We’ve got it covered Jiji, listen, I need to tell you Gramps...I….I’ve found my mate, and...claimed them.” He said in a rush, completely unable to handle any talk of anything until he got that out.

Makarovs eyes saucered. “You...Oh Laxus! Oh I’m so happy!! When will I be cuddling my great grandchildren?! Oh...That’s a bit rude, what’s her name? Where did you meet her?!” He demanded excitedly and Laxus chewed his lower lip, feeling Kaleb out of range of the camera, rubbing his thigh.

“HIS name is Kaleb Jiji, you’ve met him...my mate is Kaleb Pradesh, Armans son.” He finally said loud and clear and the screen rolled as apparently Makarov dropped the com.

A few moments later his grandfathers face appeared again and Laxus braced himself, grabbing Kalebs hand from his thigh and squeezing it.

“Kaleb…” Makarov said, mouth hanging open.

“Yes Jiji...we’ve mated, my dragon has...has been pushing me for years toward him and I’ve fought it. Now, I….I’m happier than I’ve ever been Jiji, once this mission is over, Kaleb and I are sistering the guilds, Kaleb will be able to run White Sea from Magnolia so I’ll remain Master of Fairy Tail too.” He said. He hoped it was enough because his grandfathers stunned expression hadn’t changed and that alarmed him.

“I...well...I want you happy, That’s always been the important thing.” Makarov said, looking striken and Laxus wanted to crawl in a hole at that look of loss on his grandfathers face.

“My father already has a list of surrogates for us so we can start having children when we’re ready Master Makarov, I’m sure he’d be happy to go over his selections with you, maybe you can help him reduce the length of it so Laxus and I don’t have days of reviewing files to do before we chose the one we’ll work with?” Kaleb said suddenly, leaning in against Laxus’ shoulder so Makarov could see him.

Laxus watched, the sadness vanished, replaced instantly with bright hope and a grin spread over Makarovs face.

“That’s a fine idea actually, Arman is far too forgiving and nowhere near picky enough. I...I’m happy for you Laxus, Kaleb, I’m glad you have your mate my boy and, Kaleb I AM glad it’s you, you can help him be the best guildmaster he can be, and now I have TWO big strong grandsons to help me fix the roof on my beach house in a couple of months, I want to get it done before the rains start…” Kaleb laughed and Laxus rolled his eyes.

“You could HIRE help Jiji.” He grumbled.

“Now why would you want a retired man on a fixed income to pay for labor when you and Kaleb could probably do the job in half a day?!” He asked innocently.

“Fixed...Gramps! You have enough money in the bank to buy Akane Beach you penny pinching old codger!” Laxus growled.

“I don’t think so, not Akane Beach, besides Laxus...I want to spend some time with you and your new mate…” Puppy eyes...his grandfather was giving him puppy eyes.

“We’ll be there.” Kaleb said flatly and Makarov grinned as Laxus looked at him incredulously.

“Marvelous! I’ll have the supplies ordered for the new roof.” Makarov said brightly.

Laxus’ eyes flew wide and he glared at the screen “NEW ROOF! You said REPAIR!!” He shouted.

Makarov suddenly vanished and the crinkling of paper sounded over the sharp sound of the connection.

“What’s that Laxus’, I’m sorry we’ll need to talk later the line is going bad, Congratulations boys!!” And the screen went dark, Laxus staring at it in shock.

“Well...he took the news well.” He said. Laxus narrowed his eyes on his mate.

“You agreed without even arguing.” He growled.

Kaleb shrugged, expression only a little sheepish. “Sucking up to my new Grandfather-in-law? He has the best puppy eyes…”

Laxus groaned and slumped back on the bed, suppressing the smirk that tugged at his lips when the bed dipped, Kaleb crawling up over him, hands placed on either side of his shoulders, shimmering platinum hair curtaining them in.

“He took it well, better than you’d expected, and we both need to relax, get some rest, because we’re hurtling toward the next nest my sister is a mess, your friends are in trouble and we have too much happening to dwell on this.” He said and Laxus smiled lifting his hands and fisting them in Kalebs thick silky hair.

“Come here then and help me find some release…”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen banked hard, folding in his wings as soon as he had the angle he wanted after using them to triple his speed so he was gaining on the sleek airship.

“Open the cargo door, I’m coming in.” He said into his com hoping the roaring wind didn’t utterly ruin the sound.

The door opened and he smiled, seeing Bickslow there clinging to the doorframe. A moment later Zens wings slammed out to halt his breakneck speed and then they vanished as he stepped from the air onto the ships deck, Bickslow slamming the door shut behind him and latching it tight.

“Fuck, you know, 10 minutes we could have landed…” He grumbled. Zen strode right past him toward the cockpit.

“No, too much time lost already, they’ve had them for 4 days, I want those minutes.” He snapped as he opened the cockpit door, Freed slid from the co-pilots seat and Presca stood, still holding the sensitive controls of the ship.

It was a testament to just how good both men were at handling airships that the ship flying at full speed only wobbled slightly as the men trades places, Zen taking the pilots seat and Presca moving to copilot.

Everyone grabbed onto something as the ship increased speed as soon as Zen had full control of it. Presca just wasn’t comfortable flying it at its top speed, only Zen and Vander and a few ace pilots in the Boscan Air Corps could do it. The ship dove, and Presca smirked, tightening the seat belt and ignoring the yelps from the back he looked over at Zen.

Purple eyes sharp hands sure on the controls, nobody, no pilot in the air fleet could fly like Zenm he seemed to know the air better than anyone, and he knew how to fly, how to move through it, ships became an extension of him when he took the controls and could perform beyond what they should be able to.

A glance at the speed meter showed theirs had now tripled and Presca drew a breathe, ignoring how mountains were almost blurs as the ship moved, elegantly banking this way and that to weave through the range toward the point Presca had set into the computer, the mountain highlighted.

The other teams were miles away, searching areas where they already knew this hide out wasn’t hidden. They were in Bellum, the mountains that the country shared with Desierto.

Hot and dry, it only rained here every few years...the perfect place to keep a water mage from being able to reach out.

They had been about an hour out, but the ship touched down in 2o minutes and Bickslow held the door, watching his brother re-quipping into his matte black armor while walking past him, deadly wings snapping out. The helmet of Zens armor set was shaped like an eagles head, so when he turned to look back Bickslow smiled faintly, Zen had requested this armor like this when he had become a knight, for him the idea of serving as a Knight of Immaculate light in black armor that would make him look like the “Dark Eagle” Pergrande had called him was poetic and nobody argued, the armorer had spent serious time on his set, it was dark, beautiful...terrifying. Especially when his wings were out.

“I’ll scout it and mark the entrance, who’s my shadow mage?” He asked impatiently, he knew they had to have a stealth mage in the group and was stunned when Freed stepped forward.

“I’m your stealth specialist, I can make both you and everyone else in out group invisible to everyone but each other.” He said firmly, raising his rapier and Zen nodded, turning to fully face Freed as the Rune mage went to work.

Minutes later Freed lowered his rapier and smiled faintly. “Ready, now, when we find the entrance I can mark it so the team can find it easily and I can run tracer runes to locate our guildmates.” He said confidently and Zen nodded, reaching out and pulling Freed to him, turning him so his back came against the smooth chest plate of his armor.

“Hold onto my belt or my arms, whichever.” Zen said then the black wings lifted and when they came down he and Freed shot into the sky.

“He is going to fuck that place up…” Bickslow said, watching his brothers soul...it always shined bright, Kalebs was like this Silver version of the fucking Sun now, Zens was gold and blinding and right now? It was clinging to a little sliver of dull blue he knew belonged to Juvia. That womans soul had never been healthy in the time Bickslow had known her, and after the mess with Gray had happened it had grown almost grey, dingy, lacked luster and shine and had shreds and holes he worried about.

He’d told Lucy and she had gotten Gajeel and the two of them had sort of helped it but when Juvia had started spending time with Zen? It had actually started to glow again, the dingy grey turning more and more blue each day they spent together and he’d seen Zens nurturing it, caressing it, lavishing tender touches on it. He’d only told Kaleb what he saw and they had agreed to stay silent, let their brother enjoy the pretty water mage, and let Juvia enjoy Zen.

Now...now Zens soul was ablaze, and his magic was swelling and none of them doubted the ship they locked up and left stealthed had never flown that fast nor had it been designed to. That Zen had landed on it while it was already at flank speed was impressive, Bickslow was betting Freed was in for a hell of a ride.

0-0-0-0

It was a moment, one she had been waiting for, one she could not pass up…

Juvia had been moved, from the exam room to a cell, she was confirmed pregnant, conception had occurred and they needed her more comfortable, so, she was placed in a cell, one of three within the large chamber that Natsu and Gray were being kept in. They were all confirmed, and now would be kept with the Dragon Slayer and his mate, close to them, so the magic could do its work, so if Natsu felt his offspring call he could go to the cell and he and Gray would take the woman so the developing Dragon Slayers would be healthy.

It was there, after she had been there for she didn’t know how long, that she saw Natsu have moments where he slipped the control of the demon holding on to him and Gray.

“I wont do this...if we stay away from them the pregnancies won’t progress…” He choked, his own dragon violently opposed to deliberately letting their offspring perish. Gray didn’t react much better.

“Kill our own children? Natsu...I thought you loved me...You said you wanted a family with me…” Gray said softly and Natsu turned and whimpered, moving to Gray and meeting those dead black eyes...the eyes of the demon that held his mate, that was doing this to them…

“I love you Gray...please come back to me…” He breathed, pain eating at him, Gray lunged, tackling him to the floor, in moments they were writhing, moaning, grabbing at each other and Juvia recoiled, curled into the corner of her cell and stared at the floor, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to listen while the pair had sex again. It was how Demon controlled Gray brought Natsu back under control.

She heard them finish, and soft murmurings until they grew quiet, then, suddenly there were warm hands on her and she almost screamed but when she turned she met only Natsus face and it was full of concern.

“He’s asleep, go...out that door turn left at the end of the hall open a narrow door next to a tapestry, the ladder will take you to the surface, get far away Juvia, you’ve barely conceived, if you get away from us….it won’t be able to take because it needs the dragon magic….hurry, he’s not a heavy sleeper…I...I’m sorry Juvia..” Natsu whispered and Juvia moved, darting past him and running for all she was worth.

She met no opposition, nobody would have believed for an instant a Dragonslayer would free a surrogate right after breeding had been confirmed successful, Ivan and everyone else fully expected Natsu and Gray to viciously guard their little horde of broodmares so the only times anyone came to their chamber was to deliver food.

Juvia was up the ladder shoving the heavy little square door at the top open before she realized a couple of things. One, she was stark naked, two, she was exhausted and had no idea where she was or where to go. Looking out over the sand and rock, sharp thorny bushes and odd shaped sand colored trees provided shade and cover she could use, but she had no idea where to go.

The image of being bound to that table, Ivan leaning over her sneering filled her mind and she bolted through the door, turning and sealing it shut behind her then ran, ignoring how the rock bit into her bare feet, the sting of the harsh sun on her skin whenever she was not shaded by the merciless thorny plant life.

She ran because it was all she could do, and every step was like puting the whole nightmare somewhere deep inside her, a dark place where it could hide and she’d pretend, like all the other miseries she had endured through her life, that it had never happened.

Inside her she felt her gut twist, felt a pain start to form and she ignored that too, running on toward the mountains because climbing high seemed like the right thing to do and she could see more trees higher up, the chance of cover and water. She didn’t know how much time she’d have but she knew she had to make every second put distance between her and that place….

0-0-0-0-0--0

“Put your head between your knees, I thought Laxus teleported you by lightning? I would think that would be more difficult to handle than actual flight…” Zen said impatiently as Freed sucked in air, tempted to fall to his knees and kiss the soil under his boots.

Zen was fast, and eager to find their friends, and he’d flown low, skimming the ground, flipping and wheeling through the air to cut through the turns and curves of the narrow ranges ridgeline. Freed had been facing the ground...death...through every nerve wracking moment, his green hair was a mass of tangles and he was probably three shades paler than usual.

Freed only nodded at the taller mage but Zen wasn’t looking at him anymore, eyes narrowing on something he saw near some bushes several yards away.

“A...door..” He said softly starting toward it, Freed jerked his head up, and slashed a hand out sending out runes to detect traps nothing flared but suddenly there was a bang on the door and Zen whirled, stirring up sand as he tackled Freed, his wings spreading over them as he whispered.

“Wings defy all eyes of darkness.” Freed felt the magic flow through the wings above them just as the little square in the sand flew open and out scrambled...Gray.

Zen clamped a hand over Freeds mouth as the man almost called out to the other mage, reminded then Gray was likely possessed Freed sagged in Zens grasp, cheeks reddening but magic filling his eyes, he saw it then, the black demonic marking almost covered Grays whole upper body, his eyes flared purple for a moment then went back to black as he looked around, then snarled as he was jostled.

“Fucking wait! Shit, impatient damn idiots.” He hissed, scrambling out onto the sand.

A moment later and bald headed man emerged, glaring at him. 

“I’m still not convinced your fucking Dragon didn’t let this happen, how the fuck did she get out of that cell without help?!” The man demanded and Gray lunged, gripping the man by his throat and lifting him off his feet with that one hand. The voice that replied was not Grays.

“You forget yourself Mortal, I am a greater demon Lord of the 6th level of Hell, I was born of nightmares so terrible worlds die when exposed to them. You will hold your tongue, you will not trouble the Dragonslayer...my hold on him is strong. The woman is desperate, naked, a water mage in the desert of Desierto, there are places in Hell more favorable than this wasteland. The Dragonslayer would not release her to this, he’d know it could kill the newly conceived offspring.” The deep strangely warped voice snarled.

Freed felt Zens grip on him tighten at the mention of a woman who could only have been Juvia. She’d escaped? Gods...if she’d come out this door they must have barely missed her…

More men were comming from the little hatch and standing on the sand, watching Demon-Gray drop the bald man who fell to one knee rubbing his throat and gasping in air.

“Lets find her quickly, remember, she has recently conceived, the object is to stun her and bring her back unharmed.” Demon-Gray growled.

“...and make her sorry she ran…” the bald man said but Demon-Gray rounded on him again. 

“ANY punishment she faces will be handled by me and the Dragon, if any of you cause her so much as a bruise...I will let you sample a taste of the nightmares I come from.” Demon-Gray snarled at him, the bald man held his ground but all the others blanched and ducked their heads nodding.

Demon-Gray turned and took off at a brisk jog and the men followed him, including the bald man. Zen waited a few minutes before he released Freed and his wings vanished, exposing them again to the merciless sun.

“We have to find her first…” He said in a low deadly voice and Freed nodded, reaching out and grabbing Zens wrist his fingers deftly traced over Zens wrist and the Archangel frowned in confusion but held still while Freed worked. A few moments went by before Freed flicked his wrist and Zen saw a rune shoot away.

“That is a tracer rune, it will move far faster than those men, perhaps even faster than you. It will grow warm on your wrist when you are following it correctly, grow cold if you are not and it will fly to Juvia and lead you to her. I’m going to set up traps and such here and around the door while I wait for Bickslow and the others, I can conceal myself if any other search teams emerge.” Freed said confidently and Zen smiled at him.

“You really are a talented man Freed Justine.” Zen said with a smile, then, murmuring his spell to conceal himself again he shot into the sky while Freed set to work. If another search party emerged they would find themselves buried in layers of traps so complex they’d be inside them for days and even a demon could not get through what Freed had built within the next several minutes.

He would assure that once they had secured Natsu, Gray and Juvia, they would make good their escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't go up on FFN till next Saturday. I am posting there only once a week, but here's the latest. Here I'll be posting as I complete chapters regardless of the day. I hope everyone enjoys and THANK YOU so much to those who take the time to leave me notes, comments and Kudos, they are so appreciated. Lets me know people are reading this and still want to keep doing so...........................DESNA


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these as I finish them, no promises about time spans between chapters etc, they will post as they are finished here. Once a week though on FFN

Juvia was still running, she felt like she had been running for hours, maybe she had. She was exhausted, dehydrated, her feet were bleeding from more cuts and blisters than she would bother to think about, her skin was burned by the relentless sun and the pain in her belly had peaked a while ago then she’d felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut.

It had sent her crashing to the hard sharp rock she was running over, slicing open her knees and palms before she curled into a ball writhing for a few minutes in agony, something felt like it had almost popped inside of her but she couldn’t stop, she had to keep going, distance...Natsu had said distance from him and Gray would terminate the pregnancy, end it before it got a foothold. Maybe she’d achieved it...she had no way to know, but she climbed wincing and choking back cries of pain she got to her feet and continued on. 

She clutched at her lower belly, tears streaming down her face as she went, a glance down and she saw blood running down the insides of her thighs...she returned her eyes to the narrow rocky path she was following, climbing into the mountains. If nothing else it was getting slightly cooler than it had been below on the sands, though now she was leaving a trail of blood as she ran, she didn’t care...she would run until she either found help or she died trying to.

She had never in her life been more terrified than she was now. If they caught her and she wasn’t pregnant anymore, what would they do to her? Would she be handed back to Gray and Natsu or….worse....

All of those men, they had leered at her for days as Gray and Natsu had taken her over and over again, watched, stood and rubbed themselves, opening their pants and pulling their members into their hands as their eyes moved over her...she had no doubts what they would do to her if given access.

It couldn’t happen, she’d much rather die. So it was imperative she get as high up as possible, if they looked like they might find her, catch her, she could throw herself off the damned mountain. She had little to live for now, if she found help she would send them to rescue Natsu and Gray, even after all that had happened she knew it wasn’t them, they needed rescue as badly as she did, at least they had lives to go back for.

She felt disgusting, dirty, and Zen was dead...gone...killed by a demon that had used Gray as a weapon. The only man who had ever shown any real interest in her, was gone, and with him her heart and desire for a future. Tears streaked the filth on her face, ran down over her dirty bruised skin as she ran, she ignored everything but covering more ground, climbing higher.

As she rounded an outcropping of rock she stumbled on a stone and fell again, crying out in pain she hovered on her hands and knees, crying, looking down at the rock and watching her own blood trickle over it.

“Oh Zen...will you be there in heaven if Juvia gets there? She is so dirty...maybe they will not let her in...Juvia...misses you…” She wept then, sobs racking her body for a few minutes as she let it sink in, Zen was dead, she naked and alone running from a dark guild in the mountains of some desert...if she didn’t reach help Natsu and Gray might be held by Nightmare forever, toys for Ivan Dreyar, Gray providing a host body for a demon from hell.

She was just one small weak woman, and her heart hurt so bad, the grief of losing Zen, the horror of what she’d just been through, it was too much, she felt like she was breaking apart and there was nothing, no hope, no light, no anything out there that could ever help her...ever put her back together again.

She staggered back to her feet and kept going. It didn’t matter if she survived this…

The sounds of something drew her attention and she glanced down the mountain and saw movement, terror flooded her and she grit her teeth and turned and ran again, forcing her body to give her speed because if it didn’t they would gain on her for sure and she needed to be high up, high enough the fall would kill her when she jumped. 

“There!” She heard someone shout far below and she whimpered feet burning, searing in pain as she ran over the rocks, her eyes started wildly darting for something, anything sharp and finally she saw it, some slate that had broken in the hot sun, sharp like a razor at one point and she rushed to it, staring at it for a moment.

Natsu and Gray would have to find help another way...she was not going to be captured, death was so much better, and...maybe, if she was lucky, the heavens would take pity on her and let her in...let her be with Zen...she smiled faintly as she dug the sharp slate into her arms, rending her sunburned skin deep from elbow to wrist until the magic canceling cuffs stopped her.

Zen...she could almost feel his arms around her...her Archangel...she prayed he would want her in heaven...that he would forgive her the filth she had become, she hadn’t wanted any of it, none of the horrible things of her life, and he was sweet, kind...maybe forgiving enough he would let her be with him in death…

“Zen…” She breathed as blood poured out of her and she got light headed, fell to the ground watching it redden the rocks around her.

“Zen…” She whimpered looking up into the sky and she could see him...his black wings and long mahogany hair streaked with gold, he was coming for her...she wanted to reach out for him but her arms were too heavy for her to lift.

He was right there...where was her voice?

“Zen…” She whispered and his beautiful purple and gold eyes were wide, frightened, why would he be afraid?

“Juvia...oh Gods...what have you done..?” He rasped, eyes flying over her.

“Going to you...Juvia won’t let them take her again...I want to be with you...in heaven…” She replied weakly. He shook his head.

She watched his hands glow with gold, felt warmth spread through her for a couple of minutes before he bent down, his arms sliding under her and she sighed as she was lifted bridal style and held against his chest. He felt so solid for a spirit…

Dark wings lifted and they were moving up into the sky, the clouds hurrying toward them and the last thing Juvia saw were worried amethyst eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bickslow was grinning when the second search party emerged, watching them all vanish into traps as the emerged had him struggling not to laugh.

Freed smirked, resetting all of his traps so any newcomers would be snatched as well before Presca arched a brow at him.

“Done?” He asked and Freed smiled, nodding

“Then lets go recover your friends, the Saberfox will be here soon, they’re only about 20 minutes out now…” He said and stopped when his com vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw Zens strained face.

“I have Juvia, I’m back at the Shooting Star, my healing isn’t going to be enough, she’s pretty bad but I have her stabilized.” He reported.

“The Saberfox is almost here, they have a decent infirmary and medical team ready.” Presca responded.

“I’ll take her there then and once she’s settled come join you, hold position for 10 more minutes.” Zen responded and Presca pressed his lips together but nodded.

They had a good team, but adding another strong fighter sure couldn’t hurt.

He was true to his word too, Zen landed behind them in just under the ten minutes promised, black armor silent as he strode past Presca to Freed and held out his wrist. Freed smiled faintly until he said.

“Ivan Dreyar, send me after him.” 

Bickslow frowned.

“Zen...he’s the master of Nightmare, Juvia is gonna want you there when she comes to man...you go rampaging into Nightmare trying to hunt down its master and she might not...she’s been through hell…” He said and Zen stopped, glaring at his younger brother. 

He wanted Ivans blood, wanted him to bleed more than Juvia had, wanted to cut his hands off, slice his arteries and make him watch himself bleed out while he broke every bone in his body that wouldn’t send him into shock and kill him too fast. He knew how...he’d learned well in the Pits of Pergrande how to inflict pain.

The image of Juvia begging him to take her to heaven as she lay there white as a sheet in a pool of her own blood, her forearms sliced by her own efforts not to be taken back to what they had been doing to her...it enraged him. Justice would be done, retribution had to be laid down, the balance brought back with the deaths of those who had hurt his rare and wonderful rain woman.

“Fine, send me to Natsu then, I lead and kill anything in our way, you and Presca prevent traps and alarms.” He said firmly and Freeds fingers set the tracer with ease, he couldn’t count how many times he’d done it for Erza when she’d been trying to track Natsu down to beat his ass for whatever he’d destroyed or messed up.

“Not without us…” They all turned as a soft wind blew over them, sand stirred as the barely audible hum of the lacrima engines of the Saberfox heralded its arrival. The very woman he’d just thought about running through an open door that seemed to open out of thin air, the Saberfoxes stealth magic was fully activated, this sort of work was what the ship had been built for.

“Hurry, I don’t know how long that first team will search up there, they’ll find where Juvias blood is easily enough though.” Zen said as Erza, Gildarts and Cana right behind her.

“Lets go get the brats back.” Gildarts said, cracking his knuckles and Zen nodded, ripping the door off its hinges and simply stepping into the shaft, dropping the 40 feet, his wings snapping out as soon as he cleared the shaft to halt his fall and set him silently on the smooth floor.

Gildarts peered down the shaft and grinned. “Likes to make an entrance huh? Fuckin show off, can’t let him upstage me…” Freeds eyes flew wide as the crash mage jumped down the shaft next, followed shortly by a maniacally grinning Erza, then Bickslow shrugged.

“When in Fairy Tail…” He cackled and jumped.  
“It’s not manly now to use the ladder…” Elfman observed, jumping after Bickslow.

Presca eyed Freed “Seriously…” He said and Freed smiled, shrugged and stepped to the opening.

“Like Bickslow said...when in Fairy Tail…” He jumped and Preca exchanged a glance with the rest of team Prime and shook his head. 

“Can’t fucking let Fairies upstage the Sea.” He said firmly and jumped.

For obvious reasons they were swiftly assembled, if a couple were limping they hid it quick, the sound of fighting ahead had Freed sprinting up the hall to their left throwing out runes to disable cameras and alarms as Presca did a similar job, sucking the energy out of every device in a large area around him as he ran.

Both men dove to the side as the heavy door of a large chamber was harpooned by one of Zens wings ripped off its hinges and used to flatten two men before it was flung down the hall.

“Fire Dragons ROAR!” They heard and Freed flung up runes as fast as he could as a torrent of dragon fire poured through the doorway it was abruptly snuffed out though as Freed crouched by the floor, he looked up and saw Zens wings had slammed forward and covered the door before him, when he whipped them back so he could run through the door they were smoldering but the feathers were intact and still shining.

“I like him…” Gildarts said as he ran past Freed and a still blinking Presca. He whirled away from the door as a fresh torrent of fire flooded out the doorway then Gildarts rushed inside, followed closely by the rest.

“You won’t hurt them! Where’s GRAY?!!” Natsu was shouting as Zen stood before the cage Thessaly, the little brunette from White Sea was crouching in the back of. Gildarts spotted another woman, with long black wavy hair, she wasn’t hiding, she was just sitting, back against the bars, watching everything with emotionless, dull eyes, he knew that look, the look of someone broken.

A flick of his fingers and the cages shattered. Natsu snarling and turned baring teeth at him and Gildarts narrowed his eyes.

“Natsu, I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but you need to calm the hell down and help us get you out of here.” Gildarts said firmly.

Natsu blinked at him, eyes flooding with anguish. “Gray...I can’t leave him...something...has him….it’s inside him…” He whimpered.

“We won’t leave him, we just need to get you and these two women out of here before Nightmare is all over us.” Gildarts said, trying to keep his tone from sounding too desperate. Natsu had always responded best to him when he used a father/big brother sort of tone.

“I…” He looked at the trembling wide eyed girl who was now gripping Zens hips peering out around one of his folded wings, then at the black haired woman who was just sitting, staring blankly at nothing.

He didn’t even know their names...he knew though both were impregnated by him and Gray...the trembling girl hadn’t been willing, the black haired woman though...she’d been willing, eager even, though when they weren’t having sex she just sat quietly.

“Ye...yeah...but...I’m not leaving without Gray…you can take them…” He said shakily, his dragon screaming about that.

“Just outside, not far….and we are not leaving without Gray Natsu.” Erza said firmly and he almost smiled at her, but the smile died as she helped the black haired woman to her feet. He’d raped the woman hiding behind Zen...he’d attacked Zen…

He looked at the tall Archangel who was watching him carefully. “I’m sorry...you weren’t hurting her...I...I wasn’t thinking, just listening to my mate…” He said. Zens eyes remained cold.

“She tried to kill herself when she saw them chasing her and she knew she couldn’t out run them...she wanted to die more than she was willing to face whatever happened to her here...whatever you and your mate brought her to.” He growled and Natsu winced, looking down. His looking away angered the big Boscan, he lunged forward and grabbed Natsu, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I know something possessed your mate and he has no control over what he’s doing, but you need to understand, I was fucking BORN to fight things like what’s inside him and I’m going to do that, you either get your head straight and help me to reach him so Bix can get a hold of his soul when I banish that fucking thing or I will KILL him banishing that fucking thing. It has to go down no matter what, it can’t stay here in this world, eventually your mates soul will give out and it will have full control, when that happens, Deliora? Brandish? Mard Geer? They’re all going to look like fucking SAINTS compared to what that thing is going to be like!” He glared into Natsus wide eyes and the Dragonslayer swallowed hard, nodding. Tears brimming his eyes.

“I can’t lose him.” He whispered.

“Then keep your head clear, control your damn dragon and help us capture your mate so we can get him somewhere safe and get that demon out of him.” Zen said.

“Y..you’re still going to help...after what we did?” Natsu looked at the others and Erza narrowed her eyes.

“Natsu, we love him too.” Erza said.

“I don’t, I know what he did to Juvia before that demon got him, and I’m going to beat him senseless for some of the things he put into her head, but banishing demons, creatures from hell, protecting this plain, this world...that’s what my magic was created for, so I’ll do what I’m meant to do.” Zen said, turning and smiling faintly seeing Thesally now in Prescas arms, his cloak wrapped around her.

“Lets get the women to the ship, Presca, I want this place to shut down...permanently.” Zen said as he turned and Presca smiled, letting Freed take Thessaly and start walking with Erza and Cana, who had gathered the dark haired woman into her side, while Presca nodded to the Earth and Crash mage with them. Gildarts grinned “Lets fuck this place up…”

Zen walked swiftly from the room, taking the first hallway that presented itself and kicking in the first door he came to. Inside he found several men scrambling to their feet from their bunks, none of them even got a weapon raised or a spell off before Zen was heading down the hall again, eyes glowing gold his magic was ablaze in his veins, the pressence of evil here was thick, demonic and the purest of Hell blood was here and he meant to spill it, remove it from this world and send it back.

Farther within the compound Stravin Purn watched Ivan and the officers teleport out as he readied a new summon. Stravin was a demonic summoner from Pergrande, an enhanced mage straight from their labs. He had escaped his captors and joined Nightmare right as Ivan Dreyar was taking control.

With the promise that he would get the chance to see the labs of Pergrand burn, Stravin had settled into the ranks of Nightmare with gusto, they embraced his darkness, welcomed the evil he bathed in and appreciated the demons he brought forth.

His demons also very much liked the work he was called to do. Right now, he felt the Archangel mage, and also felt demons from the deepest plains begging to come forth to destroy it the soul of the Archangel could feed a demon for ages and all of them wanted it. The problem was Halsifell already was using his magic, a steady drain on him while the demon still struggled trying to consume the soul and fully take over the Devil slayer that hosted him.

Until Halsifell could exist here without his magic supplementing him, Stravin was limited in what he could bring to a fight. Still, he could send less intelligent more violent beings to face the Archangel and cover the evacuation of the hide out.

Ivan wasn’t pleased they were leaving, but they had always planned to move operations from here to another location once this one started becoming compromised, he had plenty of other places he could go to. To assure Halsifell made it back ok and escaped, Stravin was covering the retreat. 

Halsifell was NOT happy too, the demon was furious the Dragonslayer had been taken and that there was an Archangel involved. He, Rotbull and the team on the mountain that had been chasing the water mage were rushing back but still a ways off.

Smirking, Stravin completed the circles on the walls floor and ceiling of the hallway before him and stepped back into a protective circle as what he had summoned stepped forth.

Hellhounds and Hellcats were nasty beings, they were the embodiment of violence and the ultimate of Hells hunters. Each near the size of a horse they emerged from the summons he had created and surged down the hallway the moment they caught the scent of the living, Stravins kept from them by the protective circle he stood in.

Zen had just cleared the last room, and rejoined Gildarts, Presca and Cledin, the Earth mage, when he felt new evil emerge.

“Zen?” Presa prompted when the Archangel grew still and stopped walking.

“Hurry, we can’t fight these things down here, we’ll do better in the sunlight…” Zen said suddenly, shoving them all ahead of him. They ran then, rushing down hallway after hallway until the larger door Presca had discovered where they had brought in supplies and such came into view.

They could all hear and sense what was after them now and even Gildarts had chills running down his spine as they raced out of the compound. Whirling he flung out his hands and activated every spell he’d put into place, the ground shuddered, a huge echoing rumble shuddering through them as the complex began to collapse.

There were some areas they knew were deeper in they hadn’t been able to get to, but most of the place was collapsing, right on top of whatever was chasing them and anyone who remained inside the place.

The Earth mage placed his palms on the ground, steadying the ground they stood on and sending the shockwaves that came toward them back into the mess.

Racing down from the mountain Rotbull came up short as he watched Halsifells host stagger and go to his knees.

“No! Stravin!!!” The strangled groan came out and Rotbull stood wide eyed and unsure what to do. He knew Stravin was the summoner who had brought in Halsifell and had enabled so many aspects of master Dreyars plan so far. Rotbull kind of admired the man, he was powerful, purely through and through as dark and evil as they came, and he was loyal to the guild, to the master. Confident but not arrogant, a rare thing in Rotbulls experience, he himself was an incredibly arrogant dick and he knew it.

He looked down and saw dust rising, the sand caving in over the compound below and narrowed his eyes.

“Well fuck…, guys, go on...don’t want you around this demon if his summoner is dying down there, move it!” He snapped and watched his mens eyes fly wide, all of them taking off running twice as fast as they had been before.

Rotbull himself wasn’t sure what to do...would the demon hold on? Did it have enough of a hold on the host to remain? Stravin had said he couldn’t be too far from the demon until it got full possession of Grays body and consumed his soul, then it would have both full control over Gray, and...by taking in Grays soul and the part of his mates within it, he’d have hold of Natsu Dragneel too, it made Halsifell more than a little valuable.

“He’s...he’s dying….the fucking light mages collapsed the compound...FUCK, fucking mortal frailty!!” He roared. “Fucking Archangels...I was so thrilled when Galasfriel finally gave up...FUCK!”

Rotbull backed away a bit, the dark aura around the Devil slayer becoming unstable.

“Get...the...fuck...out of me!” A strained voice without the demonic rumble in it hissed.

That was it, as far as Rotbull was willing to go, if Halsifell was driven from Grays body, without his summoner to return to, he might go after a fresh host and Rotbull had no intention of being a possibility.

Twisting the bracer on his arm he pressed one of the many lacrima there and vanished.

“Gray!!! Graaaayyyy!!!” The screams got closer as a wide eyed Dragonslayer plumetted toward the ground, just barely aboard the hovering Saberfox, waiting for the last of their team to get aboard Natsu had felt Gray stir, his Gray, had felt the desperate reach for light that wasn’t instantly denied this time and he’d run and jumped from the deck of the Saberfox ignoring Erzas scream. 

“Natsu no! We’re too high up!!”

Fortunately, Zen lifted his gaze, feeling the ends of the demonic beings that had been after them only one remained and he looked right to where he knew it was on the mountain he’d plucked Juvia off of, he couldn’t see it, but he knew right where it was, and he looked up, seeing a plummeting spec and cursed.

“Fucking idiot…” He hissed and his wings slammed down so hard the mages around him were thrown from their feet, their falls though weren’t likely to result in serious injury or death...unlike the low on magic energy Dragonslayer.

Zen shot to intercept him, pushing magic into his wings to increase his speed, grateful the visor of his armor protected his eyes because he rarely flew this fast…

He came alongside Natsu, folding hs wings to match his speed and reached out, the wide eyed man wisely reaching for him too and wrapping around him as soon as Zens arms brought him in, the long black wings snapped out and arrested their freefall, the downward slam of air flattening the already kneeling form beneath them and Zen curled his lip, seeing the dark aura flexing around the man, it had been barely noticable the day this creature had attacked and nearly killed him, but now it hung around the Demon slayers body in a heavy cloud of malevolence.

Zen released Natsu, watched the slayer rush forward and kneel beside his writhing mate.

“Gray…” He called softly.

For the first time in too long the eyes that met his were not the matte black voids, instead, they were the rich deep dark blue he loved but the pain in them was all too real.

“Bixy, get your ass to me as fast as you can…” Zen said into his com.

“Natsu….fuck...th...there’s a ….a demon…” Gray ground out and Natsu nodded, hugging his mate to him, ignoring the painful flexing of the magic auras that were at war.

“Demon LORD!!” The voice boomed around them and Gray screamed, his cry strangled off as he writhed and Natsu looked over his shoulder at Zen, eyes ablaze.

“DO something! You said you could banish it!!” He cried.

Zen narrowed his eyes, remaining still “It’s still holding onto his soul, I banish it now and Gray Fullbuster dies.” Zen replied, Natsus eyes flew wide, tears falling down his face.

“Then...what do we do?! We can’t just sit here!!” He shouted.

Zen grit his teeth at the raw pain in that voice but held his ground until Bickslows babies brought him alongside Zen.

The Seiths eyes already glowed green “Holy Fucking Hell.” He breathed.

“Can you isolate Gray? Anchor him?” Zen asked and Bickslow stared, eyes moving over the writhing mess before him.

He saw Natsus fiery soul, blazing like it always did, wrapped tight around the silvery blue that was Grays, and fighting with the twisting black of the demon that had most of Grays soul within its grasp.

“Natsu, keep talking to him, reach hard into your bond because this is gonna take both of us…” Bickslow said and Natsu glanced at him then tightened his arms around his mate, pressing his lips to Grays temple.

“Stay with me Gray, hold on to me...never let me go.” He whispered. Dark blue eyes met his for a moment then slammed shut again as Grays body arched and another scream was torn from him.

“NO! I will NOT be banished, this body is MINE! This mage, this Slayer, they are MINE! Step away little Archangel, you spent too much of your life in the Pits, no Evening Star has ever had black wings, you’re tainted, flawed, to dark to ever be what those before you were!” Halsifell snarled.

Zen smirked. “Liar. You’re more afraid of me than you ever were of any before me...I wonder why...no matter...I will send you back…” Zen said.

“You’ll have to tear this mortals soul apart to banish me!” Halisfell roared and Gray gasped, panting 

“Get it...get it OUT...Natsu!!” Gray groaned.

“I’m right here, I love you Gray...I love you so much...stay with me…” He said shakily as Bickslows magic flared, Gray screamed, his echoing with the demons, shaking the mountain.

Zens eyes flared gold, his magic rising, his wings spreading and lifting as magic circles of gold appeared spinning above and below Grays writhing body in Natsus arms.

“Natsu!! Dont...Don’t let it take me!” Gray said between clenched teeth.

Natsu held on tight, pushing all he had into their bond, clinging to Gray with all he was and he felt Bickslows magic there, severing holds, pushing the demons soul back, helping he and gray fight and then suddenly Gold flooded over them all, the demon screaching, golden flames engulfing everything, blinding white light removing every bit of vison and a deep bass booming took all sounds away. All they could do was feel...and all any of them felt was burning pain.

Gildarts gripped the railing of the ship, they had come aboard just as magic so immense it made him stagger started growing. Below he could see them. 

Gray writhing in Natsus arms, Bickslow standing a short distance away beside Zen, hands outstretched eyes brilliantly glowing green and Zen, wings spread, immense golden light flowing along the insides of those black wings down his arms and washing over Natsu and Gray. He grabbed Erza as she started to act like she was going to jump down and the Saberfox pulled back up though it had been descending to recover the last of their party from the mountainside.

There was something akin to an explosion, only in this case all the power was sucked away, forcing something immense away with it and a clap of power with a backlash so tremendous the ship rocked in the sky and a huge hole was blasted into the side of the mountain.

They hovered, waiting, watching for the dust to settle, Gildarts holding Erza fast, keeping her from jumping to go find their friends.

“There!” Presca pointed and the Earth mage waved a hand, the fine dust in the air parting and moving aside.

Zen still stood, an arm around Bickslow supporting the sagging Seith mage, Natsu and Gray both laying still at his feet. Gildarts saw the man lift his com.

“It’s gone, the demon is banished, Gray is still alive...it's safe to come down and get us.” Zen reported and Gildarts grinned, the Saberfox quickly descended, unable to land but the ramp stretched to the ground and there were plenty of people to help get everyone safely aboard.

“He’s going to need healing...the demon did damage as it was banished, I’m good at purging things, simple healing, but nothing this complex, I can stabilize him, like I did Juvia, but beyond that...we need Cristoff.” Zen admitted.

Erza nodded, settling Natsu in a bed as Presca helped Bickslow into one and Gildarts laid Gray down. She noticed Zen moving over Gray as soon as Gildarts stepped back, gold flowing from his hands and soon blanketing the barely breathing mage.

After a few moments Grays breathing got easier, the black markings on his skin receded to almost normal, and Zen stepped away, moving to a bed across from the others and settling there...beside Juvia.

“Thank you…” Erza said and gained the Archangels amethyst gaze.

“You’re welcome...I’m still going to punch him in the face when he recovers…” He said, turning his eyes back to Juvia and taking one of her hands in his. He seemed to think for a few minutes then stood, bending down and gathering Juvia.

“What are you doing?” Erza demanded, Bickslow caught her before she could move to stop his brother.

“Easy Amazon, Zen and Juvia are pretty close, they had started dating before Gray did what he did.” He said in quiet warning.

Erzas eyes rounded. “Dating?..”

“Yes...and she’s not going to want to see Gray or Natsu when she comes to, if she does it will probably terrify her. Bickslow, call Cristoff, tell him what’s happened, ask him what we should do.” Zen said, settling Juvia in his arms and carrying her out of the infirmary.

Erza looked sharply at Bickslow “Why would Juvia be afraid of Natsu and Gray? What happened?” She demanded.

Bickslow looked around at Gildarts and Cana, heaving a sigh he got a little comfort from Prescas pitying look.

“Gray was possessed by a greater demon, he and Natsu kidnapped Juvia and...according to Zen...and the ships doctor...they raped her...a lot. She tried to kill herself Amazon, when the Nightmare mages were chasing her and she knew they would catch up...she tried to kill herself rather than be taken back...so...she really doesn’t need to be around Natsu and Gray.” He said.

Erza gasped, hands over her mouth.

“Is...is that why the Boscan woman...Thessaly...asked to be kept somewhere else? They...they hurt her too?” She asked and Bickslow nodded.

Erzas eyes darkened as she looked over at Natsu and Gray.

“Easy Erza...Gray was possessed by a greater demon, he had no control over the actions it took with his body...Natsu...well...we’re going to have to work this all out when they come to but for now, lets respect the wishes of the women and I agree with Bickslow, let Zen look after Juvia...if they’re close she’s really going to need him…” Gildarts said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“I wish Natsu could have seen this….” Lucy breathed. They stood inside a huge chamber, close to 100 eggs rested in soft feathers and all around them, blazing magma swirled. They were in the heart of Mt. Kitoro. An active volcano in the middle of a nation of ice. After reaching the edge of it they had all nearly had heart attacks when Emzadi had kissed Mest and jumped from the edge, diving like a swan right into the molten lava. 

Moments later though, Mest breathing hard but repeating over and over “I can feel her...she’s alive…” a platform had emerged from the lava holding a box that seemed to be made of glass with Emzadi standing inside it., she had beckoned them over and Cristoff and Laxus had teleported all the slayers to the box, leaving the mates to wait on the mountain as it bore them down into the magma.

Once down it entered the chamber they now stood in and opened, allowing them out.

It was warm, but not dangerously so, Cristoff cast a Lunar mist and his action cooled the chamber and also sparked the familiar reaction of the eggs causing all of them to have their magic activated and filling the chamber for a few minutes while the eggs took it in.

Cristoff was standing a few feet away holding his com and talking quietly while Lucy was moving around the chamber with Gajeel and her spirits.

“They found them!” Cristoff called suddenly as Loke and Virgo were taking the first eggs.

Lucy turned, hurrying to her mate “Where are they, are they ok?!” She demanded.

“Alive…” Zen replied to her questions and she frowned when she saw his expression.

“Zen...what happened…” Cristoff asked softly.

“Ivans plan...he had Gray controlled by a greater demon, and it in turn used Gray to control Natsu...they raped her Cris...both of them, over and over if my magic is right...I’m not good at this kind of healing, but my magic is sensing damage to...her...there was something wrong...she was full of drugs and other things, I’ll need either you or Xally to really figure this out.” He sighed, looking as upset as Lucy had ever seen him. Pain in his eyes, worry.

“Near as I can tell he was breeding Natsu and Gray to Juvia, Thessaly and one other woman, she won’t talk, I’m not sure if its because she can’t or she’s too traumatized but we don’t know who she even is, only that she was in a cage like Juvia and Thessaly.” He said.

“There’s more…” Zen said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking upward as if for guidance.

“Natsu let Juvia loose and she was trying to run but...the terrain was bad and she was weak and naked and...she ran the soles of her feet off Cris, they’re just.. A mess, and...I think she saw them after her, a whole team of them chasing her, and when she realized they might catch her...she tried to kill herself, slashed her own forearms open from her elbow to her wrists…” His voice cracked then and Lucy gasped, tears flooding her eyes.

“She...she’s alive...I have her stable...but Cris...she’s been through so much...I think she may need Kalebs help…” a tear escaped an amethyst eye then and Lucy pressed into Gajeels arms, the Iron Slayer growling low in his chest, ruby eyes blazing.

“I’ll fucking kill them…” He whispered.

“Not their doing...the demon who used them has been banished...this is Ivans doing…” Zen said with a cracked and shaky voice, reaching for something, his eyes suddenly turning warm and flooding with affection as he looked down to his side. He had to be with Juvia, Lucy realized…

“Ivans a dead man.” Gajeel said.

“Get in line.” Laxus said suddenly. “I want him...that filthy bastards been torturing me since I was a child...tried to force ME to rape Kaleb...I was almost where Gray and Natsu are right now…” Laxus said in a hard voice.

“Kaleb is a strong as fuck man, Juvia...she’s been through shit, lots of it Laxus...she’s not gonna deal with this shit well...even with Zen there.” Gajeel said.

“All I’m saying is...you’re not the only one who wants a shot at Ivan bolt breath.” Laxus growled and Lucy raised a hand.

“Enough...we’re upset, and for good reason, the eggs need to be moved, we have one more nest that will call...Leo, ask Draco if we’ll have time before the next call like we did before this one?” Lucy said looking over at where her Lion spirit was accepting an egg Emzadi had picked up and held.

He nodded “Of course princess.”

It took several hours to get the eggs moved, and Dracos reply left them all nervous. There would be no break, the pull would hit when it hit, their last break had been provided by Nurem and she would not give them another one, the last she had done only so the mating could happen and everyones bonds could strengthen.

They had been lucky with this one Emzadi had been drawn to it, because the talisman Natsu had held was gone. Lucy was sure he would be beating himself up over that, and knew he’d be miserable about everything he had done, deep down she was grateful, deeply so, that Cristoff had already promised he would move to Magnolia, since both of his mates called it home, he would too.

They were going to need him to help Wendy...and his calm soothing way to help their guildmates…

“Something…” Laxus froze eyes widening, they were nearly done, only a few eggs left to move, electricity snaked around his arms, snapping in the air.

“Kaleb….” He growled, met Lucys eyes and she watched her slayers that had mates above tensing, even Wendy let out an angry snarl.

“Laxus, Take Wendy. Cristoff, Take Cobra,Sting and Rogue. Emzadi and Gajeel stay here with me to get the last eggs safe then Emzadi will take Gajeel and I up…” Lucy said and Laxus nodded, grabbing Wendy and they all ducked as lightning cracked and the two slayers vanished, a moment later Cristoff and his group disappeared while Lucy summoned more of her spirits to hurry and get the eggs to Draco.

“Fuck…” Mest cursed as he deflected another bolt of dark matter. 

The mages were all in black robes with draconic symbols on them and they were trying hard to get magic cancelling cuffs on any of them. Vander had already yanked Beck and himself out from under robed crazies holding them down trying to clamp cuffs on them. There had to be at least two or three dozen of them now. The initial wave though had been horrifying.

Fortunately...they had concentrated their efforts on Kaleb.

The Mindbender wasn’t just a Mindbender anymore and when any chains shot at him, his glowing silvery white wings cut them down. The first group that had charged Kaleb, several teleporting right on top of the man, lay dead around his, Kalebs eyes had flashed, glowed white and all of them had crumpled screaming then gone silent and lay still, blood pouring from their ears and noses.

Airborn darts were being swatted down by the gleaming wings too and more and more of the men shooting them were starting to turn and fire them at their own people as Kalebs magic reared up.

Beck turned, bi-colored eyes on the sky he smirked “Oh you think you’re sneaky…” He grinned darkly, raising a hand to the beads around his neck he held a hand out up toward the sky above the center of the volcano where a large wyvern was flying, two archers on its back.

Beck waited until the beast was coasting on the strong updrafts coming from the active volcano then the wyvern made a cooing noise, it’s eyes flashed and it rolled over, twisting in midair and shedding its riders then sucking in a deep breath and...as it flew over Beck it released a torrent of white hot fire from its jaws blasting down all of the men in black that were beneath them down the mountainside and wheeling in the air to start setting all the others on fire as they started running for it.

Vander appeared at his side “Niiiice.” He chuckled and Beck grinned, eyes glowing as he guided the wyvern to make sure not a single one of their attackers got away without at least some nasty burns.

Lightning suddenly hit the ridge by Kaleb and a moment later Vander was Tackled to the ground by a pink eyed lavender haired version of his usually sweet little mate.

Kaleb fared no better, Laxus lunging in and the long white wings spread for him, letting him rush his mate and lift the big blonde right off his feet.

“Oh shit…” Beck grunted, managing to brace himself just as silver light flashed and a moment later a Poison dragonslayer was on top of him.

“Is anyone hurt?” Cristoff asked looking around and chuckling “Other than the enemies I mean?”

“Beck roasted em with a Wyvern...well...whatever Kaleb didn’t do his brain blown instadeath thing on.” Vander managed before Wendy smothered him in kisses.

Laxus looked at the bodies littering the ground around his mate and growled...there were too fucking many...looking around it was clear...they had focused on Kaleb...and that had him all sorts of pissed off.

His eyes did just like the other slayers, swiftly skimmed his mate for injuries, nose working to see if he detected any of Kalebs blood spilled and once he was certain his mate was, in fact...unharmed, he fisted a hand in silvery blonde hair and kissed the smiling lips hard.

“I don’t like that they focused you…” He said quietly against Kalebs mouth.

“I didn’t enjoy it either but it’s probably good they did, bad spot to get attacked with our backs to an active volcano vent.” Kaleb said, smiling, he rather liked Laxus’ protective aggressive affection right then and he decidedly liked the mans lips slanting over his own again.

“Who are these idiots?” Cobra suddenly asked, he’d finished greeting his mate and making sure Beck was unharmed, now he was prodding a dead body with his boot.

“I still have one…” Kaleb said suddenly waving a hand and one emerged from the shadows by a boulder. Laxus snarled but Kaleb gripped his hand.

“I have full control over him.” He assured the narrow eyed Lightning Slayer. A brilliant beam of light suddenly lit the area like the sun and when it faded Lucy and Gajeel were on Cristoff and Mest let out a yelp as his Dragoness tackled him to the ground.

Minutes later they were all looking at the blank eyed man in black robes.

“His name is William, he’s been a member of the Black Flight since birth, they worshipped Acnologia and now they follow a man they call Lord Kaid, they...intended to take me and at least one other mate, preferably one of yours Lucy, they’re who perfected the control drugs that helped the demon possess Gray and control both him and Natsu, they also….” Kaleb drew a breath to stay calm as he drew more from the man standing before him.

“They also provided the fertility drugs to assure Juvia, Thessaly and….Ophellia...became pregnant while being raped repeatedly by Gray and Natsu. The Black flight though has no interest in Dragonslayer children, that’s Ivan, and they have allied themselves with Nightmare to get what they want...they want the eggs, and they want Lucy, because they believe if they control Lucy, they can gain control over Nurem...and all of Dragonkind.” Kaleb narrowed his eyes and the man collapsed, falling to the ground limp.

“Ophellia...the bitch that drugged and poisoned me….” Laxus growled.

“She has fallen out of favor with Ivan, so, to redeem herself, Ivan forced her to take part...to let Natsu and Gray impregnate her.” Kaleb said.

“That asshole really doesn’t know where the ends of evil are does he?” Gajeel growled.

“Lets get back to the ship, bring the cult member, Vander can you search him? We can’t have any “friends” brought on board.” Lucy asked and Vander stepped out of Wendys arms, his shadows swirling up the mans pant legs and doing a swift search, emerging with a couple teleportation lacrima, some vials with suspicious looking yellowish green fluid in them and a slender blade clearly coated with something.

Vander stored it all and they returned to the ship to make sure their “guest” was secured before the last nest called...they waited less than an hour before Lucy went to her knees, and when she did...all of the dragon slayers went down with her.

0-0-0-0

On the Saberfox, flying at high speed toward Pelerno, Natsu writhed in his bed… “Lucy….the eggs…”


	30. Chapter 30

The last nest was in Fiore, something that shocked all of them since they had been outside of Ishgar twice at that point. The trip took them more than a week and in that time a lot happened.

Natsu woke up, desperate to get back to the other slayers, but Gray was still unconscious, slowly recovering from what the demon had done while inside his body. They were taken to White Sea, kept under guard in a heavily warded suite. Ophelia was handed over to the Citadel to hold, the Knights placing her in a cell fortified by the light magic they were so famous for, doctors watching her.

Thessaly, like Juvia, lost the pregnancy within hours of being separated from Natsu and Gray and was at the hospital on the Guilds grounds under careful care.

Juvia was at the Pradesh estate, Zen had her in his own bed, refusing to allow himself to be separated from her, arguing with his father that the room next to his was not good enough. He slept on the lounge in his bedroom by the window while Xally worked her magic and repaired the damage done to Juvias body. 

It was actually a true and deep blessing Juvia was a water mage because Xally was too and so Xallys healing worked extremely well on Juvia, add in the fact Xally was a Pediatric specialist and Juvia couldn’t have been in better hands even with Cristoff there.

“Her heart needs time...its’ why she’s sleeping, I’ve worked on rape victims before, it’s a long road…” Xally told him one evening as they both sat on the bed watching Juvia sleep.

“I want to learn all I can...I want to help her…” Zen said firmly and Xally smiled at her older brother. It was his reaction to a lot since he’d come home, if it triggered the huge heart she knew was in him, he would dig in and learn all he could about something until he had a firm understanding. He’d learned through trial and error though how to handle relationships with others, emotions, things books really couldn’t help with...things like Juvia recovering from being kidnapped and raped by her own guildmates then a suicide attempt.

One thing that encouraged Xally though, and that made Zen smile every time it happened now...Juvia would say his name in her sleep...call for him. With all she had been through, he must have been one of the thoughts she found comfort in. 

She’d seen the way her brothers eyes warmed and filled with affection when he looked at Juvia, watched the tender careful way he handled her and his keen interest in he recovery wasn’t just because he was making sure a friend was ok...Zen had deeper feelings for Juvia, she was sure of it, feelings probably strengthened and brought into better focus by almost losing her and now, being there with her.

So, while the team of Dragonslayers rushed to Fiore, Zen sat at Juvias bedside, reading all he could find about trauma victims and talking with his father and sister about possible ways he could help Juvia recover when she woke up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“It’s like the winds and such over the Stargazer mountains, there’s just no way we’ll be able to fly the ship up there.” The captain was explaining and Kaleb, Farron, Cristoff and Laxus were all frowning but Farron nodded. It was close to December, snow had taken over the northern mountains of Fiore above Shirotsumi and while they were certainly well geared thanks to crossing over to the frozen lands where the last nest had been, trekking into snowy mountain forest wasn’t terribly appealing but it was...absolutely what they were going to do.

We’re hiking it, everyone gear up, the Eclipse is going to drop us as high up as they can. Kalebs voice rang in all their heads and Vander smirked over at Wendy, she couldn’t help but grin back eyes flashing. She loved the snow, her magic made it so she was resistant to cold and Vander was almost immune to it because of his so they had both been hoping this nest would call them into the snow since the last one had taken them to the hottest place in the icy landscape they had gone to.

Listening to her mate singing as he packed kept her smiling, his voice so smooth and the tune “Hit the road jack” made her giggle as he slid around their cabin occasionally pulling her against him to dance her around. 

“Dont get many missions in the snow in Bosco, kinda looking forward to more of those.” He said sliding up behind her and molding her into him, kissing her ear and making her shiver.

“Mmm...not enough time even for a quicky to warm us up before we drop to the snow.” He sighed, licking the rim of her ear and Wendy grinned, twisting to spin in his arms and catch that smiling mouth with hers. The more she was with him, the more she loved him, her mate was so full of life, so wild and bold he made her feel beautiful, strong and alive like the wind of her magic or the dancing shadows of his.

“I want to do it in the snow..” She said softly, her shyness rearing even as her growing boldness made her speak. Vander stilled, smiling against her lips. 

“Did my little dragon just say she wants to have sex in the snow?” He purred and she nodded, kissing the bare skin where his vest left him exposed.

“Kinky...I like it, we’ll definitely find a way to do that…” He grinned and swept her into his arms, tipping her back so she could grab her bag, he kept his things in his voids and made almost all of the clothes he wore out of his shadows so had nothing to carry but his grinning mate and he dove into shadows to sweep them to the bay so they could meet up with the others. This was the last nest...after this, Nurem would take over and in short order...Dragons would fly the skies again. That was of course if Nightmare didn’t fall on them or the Black Flight didn’t pop in out of thin air like they had on the volcano….

Lucy let Cristoff lead, he could sense the nest as well as she could, in fact, all of them could because of her and letting her big mate forge a path through the snow with Laxus and Kaleb made sense right up until the reached a thick spot and Cristoff almost toppled over chuckling.

“Oh for the love of light. Move.” Emzadi growled, striding forward the solar slayer extended an hand and a beam of intense heat shot forward cutting through the snow and leaving a nice neat path.

Emzadi strode forward with a smile “I’ll lead from here on up thank you...so we get there before the eggs hatch.”

The trek up the mountain did get easier with Emzadi handling the snow and Lucy smiled the fourth night when they were near the top and it was bitter cold and her mates were wrapped around her so well she knew nothing but warmth and was so grateful Freed had silenced their tents when the gear was purchased because she could sense far too well the activities going on in some of the other tents.

Still newly mated, all of them were still pretty touchy feely with their mates especially, Lucy had been delighted to see...Laxus. The gruff aloof man who had always been so emotionless at the guild couldn’t keep his hands off of Kaleb. His biggest thing was decidedly the mans long hair, whenever they stopped Laxus fingers would end up buried in the long platinum locks one way or another, and there were hands touching, not so subtle swipes of his palm across Kalebs ass.

The big boscan took it all in stride, being Boscan he had no issues with touching or being touched and would tilt his head without any resistance when Laxus would lean into him to press a kiss to his neck or push his nose into his hair for a few moments. 

Kaleb wouldn’t allow Laxus to act like he was detached or cold to everything either, if Laxus started reverting to his usual detached behavior, Kaleb would tease him, sometimes the others heard it, sometimes he kept it mental and all they would see was Laxus turning red faced or shifting and having to turn away to adjust himself before he’d soon grab his mate and pin him to a tree for a few minutes of seriously heated making out. 

You shouldn’t tease him so much. Lucy chided when he’d emerged from being slammed against another tree trying to get his hair untangled. He’d smirked at her as he’d walked past.

Maybe I like rough quickies against trees? Not as much as YOU seem to, or as much as Wendy likes rolling around in the snow fucking Vander but it’s not bad, grounds Laxus nicely… He responded and Lucy had blushed, she’d not thought anyone had heard her and her mates and they hadn’t technically been against a tree, Gajeel had just held onto it for some leverage…

Yeah details are not needed TMI… Kaleb quipped.

Then stop listening! Lucy snapped

You’re the one who started the conversation then went to daydreaming about her latest romp, want me to show you what Laxus and I did earlier? Gods help her there was almost a moment she thought about it, then she drop kicked Cana from her shoulder shook her head and sent him an image of Makarov in his bathing suit that had the Mindbender stumble and almost fall over.

Lavender eyes narrowed on her. Don’t challenge me...a year ago Cristoff lost a bet with Vander and had to fuck one of the professors at the Academe, not a young lady, I was unfortunate enough not to know about this and walked in on her enjoying the hell out of having a healthy well built young man between her legs…. Kaleb warned and Lucy cringed.

Truce?

You ever send me another image of Makarov in a mankini and you’re gonna know what a 72 year old woman looks like when Cristoff makes them cum…. He warned.

Truce it is then...please sweet GODS truce it is...I need to go dip my mate in bleach… Lucy said and Kaleb laughed when Lucy had walked up to Cristoff and smacked him, leaving the Lunar slayer glaring at his older brother suspiciously.

“There’s something ahead…” Vander appeared suddenly as they were moving along slowly, heads ducked against the blowing snow. Emzadi stopped and narrowed her fiery orange eyes, lifting her chin to scent the wind but the storm was making it impossible to get a good beat on anything.

She growled low, she could see or smell it but she sensed it...a threat...something malicious trying to hunt them and the predator in her always knew when something was trying to hunt her.

She spread her arms and Mests eyes widened as magic circles formed across her armspan, grew then roared forward with swirling heat so intense rock partially melted and snow flashed to steam instead of water as the spell flew forward gradually disappearing into the churning snow until there was a roar of pain ahead.

“You’ve always like big entrances…” Vander said softly, glancing back to see Wendy standing behind Laxus and Kaleb right where he wanted her before he vanished again.

Moments later he reappeared wide eyed. “Kaleb, you better put your fucking wings on....its undead...some sort of wyvern maybe? But its dead, a corpse...and pissed it got burned.” He said and shot to Wendy side arms wrapping around her. “Come with me gorgeous, you’re ranged and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.” He said before vanishing.

Kaleb rolled his eyes, he couldn’t fault Vander for immediately going to help his mate, his own hand had shot out when the word “undead” came out of his little brothers mouth to grab Laxus, finding his hand and gripping it.

“We can take down an undead Wyvern…” Laxus growled and Emzadi glanced back at him, licking her ruby red lips and grinning her sungolden hair moving in a combination of the wind and her magic building. She wore only pale blue pants a blue sweater that hugged her ample bust and a thigh length furlined white coat Cobra had admired when she’d pulled it out, radiating heat so well the cold biting wind had no effect on her at all. Cobra and Beck had been sharing she and Mests tent once they had gotten into the nasty high elevation, Cobra needing the warmth Emzadi radiated even after Beck had pulled in a small pack of beautiful yellow eyed wolves that had been happily accompanying and sleeping with them, very much enjoying the fact Beck could simply summon in prey for them.

Lucy came forward, eyes starting to glow her own fangs showing as she curled her lips.

“Stay together, within sight, if something might take you out of sight of the rest of us do NOT do it!” She said firmly, there were answering growls from her dragons and their mates were shifting, moving to support them. When she sensed everyone was ready she grinned “Bring it down.”

Emzadi laughed, shooting forward in a blinding beam of sunlight Mest direct lining after her sword in hand, Laxus smirked, arm wrapping around Kaleb he teleported up until they were above it then released Kaleb as long white wings spread and he himself shot down, landing on the things back, eyes flashing when he found two men in familiar black robes there.

“Huh...Kalebs gonna want to talk with you boys…” He growled and both men jerked around in shock just in time to have thousands of volts of electricity rocket through their bodies.

The Wyvern was indeed a corpse, a large very long since dead Ice Wyvern, a big one too. Missing large pieces of its flesh, the rest of it frozen solid probably for years. Laxus kicked the two twitching men off the things back in time to watch Kaleb trying to bank and smirking as his mate tumbled a bit, cursing as he tried to control his wings then frowning when a huge gust of wind lifted Kaleb way too high and swiftly out of sight….he hadn’t even thought about the wind...he’d seen Zen fly through all sorts of shit so he’d just...assumed his mate...he cursed.

His mate who had only had his wings for a few weeks now and still hadn’t mastered how to use them, almost always crashed when he landed and Laxus had just...assumed he’d fly in a fucking Blizzard like he was sure Zen could do in his damned sleep…  
Laxus...little help...Kaleb called, even folding in his wings wasn’t helping him descend and he was tumbling randomly, the white out had him unsure which was was up or down now too.

Sorry babe, had this stupid assumption you’d handle this like Zen would… He admitted.

Yeah he’s been flying his whole life I’ve been trying to learn it for 4 weeks, I want my boots on the ground… Kaleb responded and the adge to his voice made Laxus smile faintly, Kaleb was alarmed. 

He pinpointed him easily and converted him body to his element, appearing before him and grabbing him, wrapping his arms around him and then flashing them down to the ground by Beck who had his pack of wolves fanning out, they smelled the living as well as the dead and Beck had already relayed that information.

Kaleb reached out with his own magic, pinpointing all the minds within a square mile in seconds and moments later everyone knew right where the bad guys were. From there, things didn’t go well for the Black Flight.

Becks wolves were overjoyed at having maps painted into their heads and many members of the Black Flight were screaming as they were attacked by 200lb wolves, the mountain wolves were not small beasts.

Vander had Wendy in an elevated spot and kissed her hard before vanishing, he reappeared flying out of a void, long black katanas flashing as he whirled in the air, the swords slicing through the base of the neck of the wyvern, nearly removing its head but the bone was too thick and the shadowquip vanished into the shadows again reappearing again and severing the things back legs in a swift flash before vanishing again.

Wendy narrowed her eyes, casting enhancement spells that made her agile blindingly fast mate even faster, even stronger, her winds rising to add more power behind his speed as he dove out of voids propelled by his shadows.

Cobra was cackling, tearing through dark mages like paper with poison dripping claws and keeping an eye on his mate who was doing just fine deflecting spells and cleaving one man neatly in half with a swing of the heavy broadsword he wielded.

Emzadi was watching Laxus and Vander working on the Wyvern and finally found their rhythm and started sending Solar beams through the thing behind Vander and Laxus’ strikes, letting them find targets and then making sure the weak parts on the massive thing were destroyed.

As the things head parted from it’s body they learned it didn’t need it. It kept fighting.

“Fucking seriously? That’s just rude…” Vander cursed, redirecting himself to start really getting the damn things extremities off.

Lucy was racing over the snow and rocks, running down three dark mages that were running, Gajeel hot on her heels ruby eyes flashing a deadly grin on his handsome face, he fucking LOVED when they ran and having Lucy running with him, hunting with him...Gods it felt good and he was getting so very very hot watching her fight. A flash of Silver and the three mages screamed as the Lunar Slayer landed in front of then, black cloak flaring out, broadsword flashing to remove the head of the one in the lead the other two tried to side step him, flank him but Lucy was on one, dragging him to the ground when she hit him from behind with the large ax that went with her Taurus stardress while Gajeel kicked the other one sailing off to the side and hitting a heavy snow covered boulder that cracked, the mage slumping to the ground and laying still.

Cristoffs silvered eyes narrowed on Gajeels ruby ones before Gajeel lunged, grabbing a fistful of Cristoffs thick black hair and wrenching the man to the side and locking his lips over Cristoffs with a snarl, loving how the Lunar slayer growled into the kiss and shoved him back a large gauntleted hand grabbing his own heavy mane and pulling hard enough he gasped.

“I’m gonna fuck you so damn hard later…” Cristoff growled and Gajeel growled back at him, both men turning to watch thier Queen kick her opponent in the face before she whirled and glared at them both.

“Back to the others, Cristoff!” She snapped and the Lunar slayer didn’t argue, reached for her and she jumped into his side, his arm closing on her and they vanished, reappearing back by Emzadi just as Mest was ramming the hilt of his sword into another mages face and Sting was hurling a screaming dark mage into the air where Rogues shadows caught him then Vanders devoured him.

“Solar Dragons ROAR!!” Emzadi cried after Laxus had teleported off the Wyvern to land behind Kaleb and lighting fist a mage trying to rush the Mindbender through a tree while Kaleb had about a dozen mages fighting each other and the Wyvern...all of which were incinerated by Emzadis roar.

Kalebs wings flashed forward, sheilding him and Laxus from the intense flames of the roar and after that it was simple clean up, most of the mages capable of it teleporting their escapes but Kaleb still got one, the man walking blindly to Kaleb over the scorched steaming rock where Emzadis roar had travelled.

Kaleb hand flashed out gripping the mans chin and the man made a whimpering noise as his eyes clouded over fully. Laxus slid his arms around his mate, running his nose up Kalebs neck under his hair, rumbling softly feeling Kalebs fury cool and turn into nasty calculation under his touch.

Kaleb hated fighting, he enjoyed training, sparring, but seeing lives thrown away always angered him and there were at least 2 dozen dead people littering the ground around the smoldering remnants of an old wyvern corpse.

“Shit...they knew this was the area...sent this group to slow us down and if we attacked them it would confirm it for them, they have Natsu’s talisman…” Kaleb growled and Laxus’ arms tightened around him.

“They shouldn’t be able to use it…” Lucy said frowning.

“Their leader, this “Lord Kaid” he has some dragon magic stolen from Tapengai when she died...we have to hurry, they aren’t far, there are...hundreds of them…” Kaleb hissed and Beck narrowed his eyes, his magic flaring bright. 

“Hang on…” He said softly and looked toward the direction the wyvern had come from.

Lucy gasped as large elk started running toward them, long sweeping pale horns coming out of elegant heads their coats a luminescent white for winter.

“They’ll carry us.” Beck announced, stepping up to the closest one and grabbing its antler so the beast could jerk him up and he could get a leg over its back then he reached down and caught Cobras hand, pulling him up in front of him.

Lucy beamed already vaulting up onto one of the elk and watching everyone else do the same before the creatures took off galloping past the smoldering corpse.

Gajeel wasn’t thrilled with this, but he could feel both of his mates enjoying it and couldn’t stop his own lips from curling up in a smile, watching Lucy race past Cristoff clinging to her elk like a golden burr and stroking its neck as it ran.

From that point they fairly flew, Lucy taking the lead, feeling the pull of the nest stronger and stronger until finally they were clinging to their mounts as the agile beasts carried them single file up a narrow pathway, in places having to take death defying leaps to keep going as they kept moving upward.

They came at last to a point where a wide open space stretched, filled with snow and Lucy nodded to Emzadi, who, with a wave of a hand, burned away every flake and they all stood staring in wonder at doors that had to be over a hundred feet high.

To the right, there will be a small door, look for the symbol of the Sun, Moon, Earth and Rain. It was the first time Lucy had heard her dragon since she had mated and she smiled, eyes skimming quickly over smooth rock but her vision was guided from within her and she spotted it, tiny compared to the rest, she had to sweep snow away, smiling again when she saw wind blow snow right back over it so she had to keep clearing it.

The dragons with you, of each of the four Founding houses of magic in Dragons, have them touch their element base. She was told and Lucy smiled, touching the Moon, waving to Cristoff and he too ran his fingers over the moon. Gajeel touched the earth, Laxus the rain and one by one the dragon slayers touched the symbol of the base of their magic and when Wendy finally stepped back, a small door opened beside the symbols in the rock.

Lucy grinned and quickly went through the door, following immediately by Gajeel then Cristoff then all the rest and when the last had come through the door slid shut and sealed behind them.

“This way…” Lucy said, watching as lights came on all down the massive hallway. Over 100 feet high, easily as wide, and, looking at the floor, there was scoring from dragon claws, the scent of the creatures still hung in the air….

They walked, stopping more than once when they came across massive paintings depicting ancient dragons the hall leading farther into the mountain, warmth starting to fill the air the deeper in they got.

“I smell water…” Sting said and all the slayers were nodding in agreement. Humidity started to feel heavy in the air and several of them shed their cloaks, the warmth getting too much. 

“Oh God…” Lucy breathed as they came around a bend and the hall opened up into a massive cavern. The center was a huge pool of steaming water and in the center an island of sorts upon which a great statue of a Dragon say on its haunches, wings partially folded, head high tail curled around its feet. Above, flying circling the island were three other massive dragons suspended from the ceiling, carved out in flawless intricate detail to the point they looked like they could start breathing.

“There…” Cristoff gasped, running forward past Lucy who reached out to stop him but wasn’t fast enough as the waters of the pool suddenly stirred and huge silver spikes rose from the water, more of them, curved and elegant, then...eyes...glowing and silver set in a huge elegant head covered in midnight blue scales, slowly...as they all watched wide eyed, mouths hanging open, a dragon easily 70 feet high and far more than a hundred feet long emerged from the massive pool, stepping lightly to the stone floor, water running from her scales, her huge head dipping, muzzle pressing into the open arms of Cristoff.

“Mother…” the Lunar Slayer breathed.

“My precious Moonbeam, it is so good to see you...you’ve mated...I am proud of you.” Her voice echoed through all of them, dragon and dragon mate alike. Smooth and strong.

“Nurem…” Kaleb breathed, grinning, Vander was also beaming, Emzadi actually had tears streaming down her face, the Pradesh children had all known this dragon when they were children, all of them loved her.

Laxus was smiling, feeling it...Kaleb just radiated it and the sight of her, so massive and healthy, so incredibly elegant and beautiful his own eyes stung with unshed tears looking at her. Earthland had nearly lost this...this was the last of the Founding Queens...Nurem The Lunar Dragoness.

“All of you, you are safe here, this is the Palace of the Dragon Queens, built centuries ago when dragons were still new to Earthland, the magic of all the queens lives here, this is where we could come to nest, to raise our broods, to interact with other Dragons...this is holy ground for all Dragons, sacred...even Acnologia never attacked another Dragon here, not that he could enter these halls once he had started murdering our kind.” She said, sinking down so her great body rested on the smooth warm rock of the floor.

Cristoff turned, beckoning Gajeel and Lucy who both wore somewhat timid smiles as they approached, Gajeel walking past Nurems claws, noting that one claw was bigger than he was. Metalicana...even Igneel...nowhere near this size....

“Welcome...my children...mates of my Moonbeam you are my children as he is.” Nurem said a silver eye on them both then on Lucy. “ Lucy...you have done well young Queen.”

Lucy frowned, looking down “I haven’t really, one of my dragons is not here…” She said unhappily and Nurem made a soft rumbling sound.

“Igneels boy, yes...I felt the talisman in the hands of Acnalogias followers, they won’t find this place, you were clever riding those elk up here. The talisman can only be forced to give vague direction, nowhere near what they would need to find the doors and they haven’t the dragon magic to open them, could batter them for a hundred years and they would never give way.” Nurem responded.

“Your fire dragon can be recovered, you are a good Queen, you will be able to help him and his mate.” The dragon said.

“Is there a nest here? Eggs?” Lucy asked and Nurem tipped her head to nuzzle the woman.

“I was laying in the rejuvination pool, recovering from laying the clutch...my first in hundreds of years...Draco is with them now...he’s always been a doting father. Ora?” She called and a soft golden light formed into a ball before the Dragoness.

“Yes great Queen?”

Nurem seemed to almost smile. “This is Ora, the spirit guardian of the Palace and also it’s caretaker, you may call upon it and it will answer questions and guide you anywhere within the palace you need to go.” She said then looked back at the orb.

“Ora, show these guests to the new nest, they will be adding eggs to it.” Nurem said

“Of course my Queen. Slayers, please follow me.”

They were led down another huge corridor and walked for a good bit before the warmth started increasing and they came to a sloping rampway that gently spiraled downward until it finally opened up and they all were greeted by another awe inspiring sight.

A large male dragon, scales glittering like stars, aly among 60 or so beautiful opalescent eggs. He raised his head as they entered and stepped onto the warm sands.

“Welcome to the chamber of life…” Dracos voice said.

Lucy could feel it, dragon magic coursed through all of this place but in the sands here it was immense but gentle...soothing...invigorating.

“Lucy...call your spirits, the eggs need to be within this sand for Nurem and I to hatch them…” Draco called and Lucy grinned, calling to her spirits and watching as cascades of gold brought first Loke, then Virgo, Aries, Capricorn….all already holding eggs and smiling.

The process took hours, Nurem came down and joined them, gently guiding them in placing the eggs so she and Draco could move among them and Lucy watched in awe as the great Queen gently breathed shimmering silvery breaths over each egg, nuzzled each and every one in turn.

Cobra was sitting on the sand, “his” egg in his lap, Loke had handed it to him and he sat running his hand over its smooth shell, Beck seated behind him serving as a back rest and comfort as they watched the two dragons get the nest settled.

Nurem finally approached and lowered her huge head, a silver eye regarding Cobra.

“Poison dragon...your brother is strong...his mother and father would be so grateful...so proud of you for showing your brother so much affection.” She said gently.

“Only one...there was only one.” Cobra said quietly, voice husky.

“But he will be a fine dragon, Poison, like his mother and and brother...she and Furistrasz will live on through him...and you.” She said. 

Cobra nodded “Where...do you want him?” He asked finally and Nurem shifted, her nose touching a spot by her own newly laid eggs.

“Here.” She said and he stood, placing the egg and stepping back, watching Nurem breath over the egg and the shell smoothed a gentle thrum coming from it.

“Now, press sand up around it, the sands are rich in life, ethernano flows strongly through them from the very core of this planet, it will nourish the egg and the dragonling within.” Nurem instructed, watching Cobra kneel and start packing sand around the egg until she was satisfied then with a final nuzzle she turned and then nuzzled Cobra.

“Turn your face up Poison Slayer...you should see the world with two healthy eyes…” Nurem said and Cobra stared at her, raising his chin and the Dragoness breathed the shimmering silver over him, it washed over him like the very essence of life, flowed through him, aches, old injuries...his empty socket filled, he felt it...there was no pain, only healing and in moments he was blinking two bright healthy indigo eyes up at the Lunar Dragoness.

“Much better, a reward for your dedication…” She said softly, turning to give Beck a soft bump of her muzzle before going back to her work.

Cobra was smiling when he stepped into his mates arms, loving the look of awe on Becks face, the way his mates stunning bi-colored eyes were filling with tears looking at him. 

“And here I thought you were gorgeous before…” Beck said in a voice husky with emotions.

“Yeah...now I can see you with depth perception.” The Poison slayer chuckled and Beck hugged him hard, the pair nuzzling into each other.

“Ora will show you to comfortable quarters upstairs, Lucy, Cristoff, Gajeel, please stay here for a bit before you retire.” Nurem said and everyone but the trio called for followed the glowing orb back up the ramp.

Nurem tilted her head, affection in her silvery eyes.

“You have done well, brought the broods to me and now it is my task to complete what you have made possible. You are a willful young Queen but it is as you should be. Before I send you all home, and I will teleport you to your ship from here so you are not troubled by the cult out there, I want to tell you, Lucy.” She nodded for the woman to sit and Lucy did so, Cristoff and Gajeel sitting on either side of her.

“I am and forever will be, your mother now, your bond with Cristoff binds you to me. Lucy, as the Queen of this Tatsu you have responsibilities and I’m sure you will have questions, you can ask me, I will guide you and my first advice?” She lowered her head and eyed the small blonde who bit her lip and blinked anxiously under that gaze.

“Get pregnant. No one else in your Tatsu can have children until the Queen starts her family. Here in the sands within the nest, life abounds...if you lay with your mates here...you will conceive.” Nurem said and Lucys mouth fell open, her eyes saucering.

Nurem tilted her head. “It is part of your future young Queen, with two strong virile mates you will produce many children and there is no better time to start than now, your Solar and Wind dragonesses would love nothing so much as to become broodmothers within your family and your mated males will not feel drawn to seek surrogates until hatchlings have been placed in their arms. Children bring healing, your tatsu needs that, consider my advice.” Nurem said firmly then, nuzzling each of them, she turned and walked gingerly back to Draco, laying alongside him, her wing spreading to cover the eggs and she bent her head down, blowing the silvery shimmering fire over the eggs again.

Lucy sat stunned until she felt Gajeel slid up against her on one side, Cristoff on the other, her mates exchanging a knowing look before both dipped their heads, each taking a side of her neck and pressing kisses to her skin until she tipped her head back and sighed into their attentions.

“You’re wanting to...aren’t you? Both of you?” She asked softly and Gajeel purred against her skin.

“My whole life Bunny...never thought my sorry ass would ever be a father...you got no idea how bad I want it…” He said softly and she smiled feeling Cristoff work his way to her lips. Warm dark blue eyes met hers and she was lost in the night sky he held there.

“I’m in love...mated...I can’t even imagine anything more perfect.” He said and kissed her and she moaned into his mouth, laying back in the sand with her dragons moving to shed all of their clothes. None of them cared Nurem and Draco were near, it seemed to make it that much more special, and Lucy had never been with her mates when they had been more tender..more slow and affectionate than they were with her then. In the chamber of life within the ancient Palace of the Dragon Queens...they would begin their family within their Tatsu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more, this isn't the end but RD is coming to it's reaching it's end........DESNA


	31. Healing Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, wanted to give you all some relief after the intensity of the last few.......DESNA

Juvia felt herself floating, she had been lost, adrift in a dark abyss drowning in nightmares, where Jose and a being that looked like Gray one moment then just a black evil shape the next, took turns torturing her.

She thought death ended torment but maybe she was made for nothing else...made to suffer. She wasn’t certain how to face that but she knew she had killed herself, digging that sharp slate into her flesh had been painful but she had dug it deep and well.

The vision of the angel coming to her...her angel...it carried her, saved her again and again as she drifted, yet somehow she always managed to fall from his arms...though he came for her again every time.

She needed him...reached for him...somewhere inside her was a part that could touch him, reach deep into him and touch what he was, she felt it, and finally she delved deep into that light part of herself, used it to reach for him, and when she did...she finally heard him.

“Juvia...please...come back to me…” He called and she had to answer, she couldn’t lose him...he was all she had in this sea of darkness, her only light…

She reached for him blindly and felt her hands brush over smooth skin, heard a soft gasp as she felt the warm neck and followed it up, tracing a strong jaw and running her finger tips over that full pouty bottom lip of his before her eyes finally wanted to see him enough they opened and she made a small sound of surprise as brilliant gold flecked purple eyes came into focus.

“...Juvia has died...oh Zen…Juvia thought she would never see you again...” She breathed and he frowned slightly then shook his head and smiled, bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing the tips gently.

“No sweetheart, I am not dead and neither are you...you’re very alive....” He told her softly.

Juvia blinked up at him with groggy eyes “But...Juvia saw you fall..they told Juvia...over and over that Zen was...dead.” She said in a whisper and Zen drew a breath, reaching down he pulled up his shirt and her eyes slid down the exposed tanned skin and sculpted muscle to an ugly fresh scar. 

“Cris will be working on it, I’ll always have a scar though. I don’t mind it, I have others.” He said and let his shirt fall back down to cover him, reaching out to cup her cheek as tears started filling her eyes.

“Ju….Juvia was...they said…but you...you are not dead... my angel is alive!!!!” A sob racked her body as she struggled to get her arms around him and Zen quickly pulled her to him, holding her tightly, unsure what all he could do but always, when he’d seen his sisters cry, the first thing Cristoff or Kaleb did was pull them into tight hugs. He loved she’d called him “my angel” felt his heart warm in his chest and felt Juvias shaking hands fist in the back of his shirt, she pressed into his embrace as she sobbed and a wail that tore right through his heart escaped her. “You’re alive...they told me over and over you were dead...when I would cry and beg them to stop, sometimes Juvia would call your name...every time they laughed...told Juvia you were dead and every time Juvias heart died a little but you...you are not dead…”

She was clinging to him so hard, sobbing into his chest, fingers digging into his shirt trying to somehow pull him closer and he tightened his arms around her, tears stinging his own eyes because he felt it, the mixture of anguish, relived pain, and the joy that it was all a lie...he wasn’t dead...she cared that much about him and it staggered him, humbled him...he kissed her shoulder, her neck, murmuring soft things trying to soothe her.

“I’m alive and well...Juvia...I’m so sorry you went through that...Honey...oh honey I’m so sorry...you’re safe now, we both are…” He whispered against her skin.

The door opened and he saw his sister and father. Arman squeezed Xallys shoulder “I’ll go call Lucy and Erza and let them know she’s finally awake.” He said and Xally nodded.

“I’ll tell Mr. Elan to make her a light meal, right now...she’s best off right where she is.” She smiled softly and her father nodded.

Both gave him encouraging smiles and left, leaving the door a little open and Zen returned all of his focus to the woman sobbing in his arms.

“Gray...Natsu…” She managed and he smoothed her hair, rubbing her back and smiling when she wriggled more into his lap, if it weren’t for the blankets she’d be fully there already so he helped her, pushing the blankets out of the way and settling her.

“They’re back in Fiore, in counselling. Laxus has ordered them off work and Fairy Tail is covering their expenses to get through this...with some help from my Dad.” He said softly.

“Then...then you know it was not them...that...that Gray was being controlled…” She asked in a shaking voice, pulling back to look up at him and almost sobbed again at the warm amethyst gaze that met hers that she hadn’t thought she would ever see again.

“By a greater demon, yes I knew what it was, and I banished it back to hell, Natsu even helped me to save Gray from it, he’s very strong...the Fireslayer, resisting the will of a demon that held a piece of his soul and all of Grays...it took tremendous strength but he did it, and let you go.” He said quietly and Juvia shuddered, her memories all coming back.

“I ran...but Juvia was not fast enough...I knew they would catch me…” She looked at the bandages covering her arms and whimpered shame flooding her and Zen made a soft soothing sound, tipping her chin up and kissing her forehead.

“You survived Juvia...I understand why you did what you did and I’m just...grateful I got to you in time…” His own voice broke, seeing her that way, in a pool of her own blood, the ragged gashes in her arms the sharp slate covered in her blood making it obvious what she had done when she’d thought the men would catch her...the idea of how much she’d suffered, the despair and fear she must have felt…

“Juvia is...dirty...though...though she does not think she...is pregnant anymore…” She whispered the last, disgusted horror in her voice.

“You’re not dirty...and...you’re not pregnant, what you went through...anything that may have started, the trauma ended it, Xally spent a lot of time healing you...so did I, there is nothing dark in you Juvia, you’re still the beautiful woman you were.” He said softly.

She shook her head “I...I want a bath…” She said suddenly, her skin was crawling and she felt like her hair had ten pounds of filth in it. Zen nodded, pulled her into his chest and stood.

“Xally!” He called making Juvia gasp at the force of his voice as he carried her right out of the bedroom and Juvias eyes flew wide. 

“Zen...Zen where are we going? Juvia said she wanted a bath!” She said in alarm.

“Easy darling, I’m taking you to our family bath, you’re still healing, the waters of the Grass Sea will be far better for you than a regular bath and in the bath house you’ll have space to eat and relax.” He replied calmly.

Behind him, a pretty woman with long black hair that Juvia remembered from Minstrel ran up behind Zen smiling up at Juvia who peered down at her from over Zens shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck to keep herself stabilized as he carried her.

“Mr. Elan is preparing some food, once you get her into the bath area you can go and wait for him to get that ready and bring it to us when it is, I’ll get Juvia settled into the bath and help her while you do.” Xally was telling Zen as she rushed past him to open a door. They stepped out of the main house then, walking down a covered path to a large building with huge windows of frosted glass. 

They went inside and Juvia drew a breath, inside was a massive bath, at one end a beautiful rock arrangement formed a waterfall, it was designed to look like a lagoon, beautiful ferns and plants from the Grass Sea were everywhere, the entire wall that faced the sea was all clear glass, while the floor to ceiling windows along the other three walls were all frosted for privacy. It was a beautiful place. Zen set Juvia down on a lounge near the water and crouched before her.

“I’m going to go see to food while you and Xally get settled, if you don’t want me to come in after you’re undressed…” He let his words trail away and Juvia nibbled her lower lip, she didn’t...the idea of Zen seeing her body...that so many men had leered at, that Ivan had...touched...that a demon had defiled...she couldn’t bear it right then..

“Ju...Juvia does not want Zen to see her…” She admitted, tears forming in her eyes again and he smiled reaching to wipe them away.

“It’s ok Juvia, it why I asked, you’ve been through something terrible. I only want to help, to...be whatever you need me to be. I’ll put a screen up and deliver the food behind it, Xally can collect it after I leave.” He assured her, leaning in and kissing her forehead again before he stood and went and did what he’d said, pulling a screen out from the side and unfolding it before the door before he left.

Xally was gathering supplies, setting them into a pretty curved floating tray then she turned and started unwrapping Juvias arms.

“They’re healing well, when Cristoff gets here he can probably make the scars fade almost all the way away, he’s amazing at that, I’ve never been able to master that sort of healing. Otherwise your in good shape, you’ve been asleep a few weeks, it gave your body time to heal, I’m a water mage like you so I was able to keep you pretty well nourished and well hydrated.” Xally was saying brightly.

She kept her tone light, and informed Juvia of everything, knowing the woman needed to get grounded in the present in order to start recovering from what had happened to her. Arman had already made arrangements for a specialized counsellor for Juvia when she was ready, and the guest room next to Zens was already set up, much of Juvias personal belongings from Fiore already shipped to Bosco by Erza and Levy who had carefully gone through Juvias apartment at Fairy Hills and sent everything they thought she might want when Arman told them he, Xally and several experts in handling the trauma Juvia had been through all felt she needed to stay in Bosco with the Pradesh family for a while.

She would have no bills to worry about, Armans home was always well staffed and somebody was always there, Zen was there, Xally planned to stay too. While Juvia had only known Zen a short time it didn’t matter, Arman saw it, Xally did, anyone who watched Zen around the pretty water mage knew he cared for her, and it was the first time since they had gotten him back that Zen had shown any interest in anyone beyond simply sharing pleasure with a woman he thought was pretty.

She wasn’t certain, but Xally was pretty sure Juvia and Zen had not slept together, from what she understood, so far, they had spent a few days together and maybe kissed, Kaleb said Zen was trying to respect Juvias Fioran shyness.

Well...now he would need to give the woman a lot of space and patience if the horrified disgusted look on the womans eyes when she saw her scars on her arms was any indication.

“Ju...Juvia did not want them to take her again…” She said shakily and Xally smiled gently.

“I would have done the same thing Juvia, given what they put you through, Gods I would have run my feet bloody and ended my life rather than have those sick bastards get me too...come on, these waters are going to help you feel a lot better.” Xally helped her stand and wobble over to the water and Juvia groaned as it enveloped her. The fragrance was like no other she had ever breathed in, and the feel of the waters, especially to her, a water mage...it was heavenly.

“They wanted me to carry Natsu and Grays children…” She said softly after Xally had started helping her to shampoo her hair.

“Yes, Thessaly too, and the woman...Ophellia. You’re not pregnant though, none of you are anymore.” Xally said gently.

Juvia looked at her wide eyed, she remembered the other women now, when she’d been brought to Natsu and Grays chamber there had been two other cages beside hers…

“Are they...ok?” She asked and Xally smiled.

“Thessaly is in counselling, she’s a White Sea mage and White Sea has really good health benefits, she was already in a Guild Apartment here in Pelerno so the guild is covering all of her expenses and paying her a salary while she goes through counselling and gets back on her feet. Her mother and Father live in Pelerno and she has a great team that’s been right there for her, she’s going to be fine.” Xally said brightly.

“Ophellia?” Juvia asked and Xally stilled a moment massaging shampoo through the long blue strands of Juvias hair.

“She...Ophellia is Ivan Dreyars daughter, it seems she fell out of favor with him so...he did that to her, she hasn’t spoken a word yet. She’s being held at the Citadel by the Knights and is under heavy guard by Kalebs order...she’s physically healthy but we really don’t know about anything else with her.” Xally said plainly. Withholding information from Juvia would have caused trust issues, and the last thing Juvia needed now was to struggle with trusting the people caring for her.

Juvia nodded. “I...I think something happened, while Juvia was running there was a pain and suddenly a lot of...blood running down my legs…” She turned crimson and Xally drew a breath, careful not hesitating in her continuing motions getting all the grit and filth out of Juvias hair.

“I healed it all Juvia, the fertility drugs and all the potions and elixirs they used to make sure you conceived was as much responsible as anything else, Cristoff will double check when he gets here but I’m really good with female reproductive issues. It was why they kept you all in small cages after they knew you had conceived, if you moved around much, got too excited...well, it did what it did. I think getting distance from Natsu and Gray added to it but…” She stilled, gripping Juvias shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly. 

“You’re ok, healthy, you’ll be able to have children in the future and there is nothing at all wrong with you.” Xally said and Juvia frowned, still looking miserable.

Xally rinsed her hair out and started working conditioner through it. There was more...Juvia was still upset...she could feel it.

“Juvia, honey I’m a doctor as well as a healer, if there’s something else you’re worried about tell me...please...I want to help, I want to be your friend…” She said softly and Juvia turned her head looking back at her, searching her eyes for a few moments.

“It is...Juvia has not been with many men...before this only once...with Gray...and it was...painful...badly painful…” She said softly tears stinging her eyes, her face turning red again.

“This hurt too...every time...all the other women, they talk about how much they enjoy it, how wonderful it is...but there is something so wrong with Juvia because every time...even the first time with Gray when Gray tried to be gentle...it was terrible…” She sobbed then and Xally soothed her shaking her head.

“No...No Juvia...oh Honey there is NOTHING wrong with you, first times...well, they can be uncomfortable, painful if the man isn’t careful, so your first time? Well, that's normal for that to not be the best without a partner who really knows what they’re doing, in Bosco it’s handled by someone prepared for it with the help of a Sudehpah, and the other? Sweetheart, they were...raping you...you didn’t want them, didn’t want what they were doing, were scared and stressed and miserable already so it shouldn’t have felt good. It will be different when you’re with someone you want to be with, when…” Xally drew another breath and turned Juvia around to look at her seriously.

“When you want a man, really want him, your body will get hot...wet..it gets you ready...everything feels good or at least not bad or painful...don’t let this put you off, I’m not saying run out and get laid but...don’t be afraid of sex because of this, please...trust me...if you’re with someone you want to be with...it will be wonderful!” Xally said firmly.

Juvia asked more than a few questions and Xally answered all of them, the blue haired woman alternating between a frown and tears most of the time, though she did smile when Xally told her Zen had not left her side in all the time she’d been recovering.

Once clean Xally helped her from the bath and wrapped her in arobe before they sat and enjoyed the soup and rolls Mr. Elan had sent along with a large pot of tea.

Fed and clean Juvia was exhausted and Xally told her that was normal too, she’d get her strength back quickly enough, would start some therapy with Zen in the morning and the tall Boscan came promptly when Xally called him.

“She’s tired, have they got her room ready?” Xally asked. Zen nodded and scooped Juvia up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her with long strides back to the house and to the room next to his. When Juvia saw it...her dolls...her bedspread… she put a hand over her mouth.

“Erza and Levy sent what they thought you might want while you’re here, to make this feel more like home for you.” Zen explained, setting her on her feet and she nibbled her lip. She smiled, moving to the bed to lay down, she hadn’t done much but she was so tired now that she was clean and fed.

Zen slid the blankets over her. “Have a nap, I’ll wake you for dinner.” He said softly and she looked up into his handsome face, staring at him and feeling so many things she couldn’t even think straight.

“Thank you Zen...Juvia is sorry to be a burden…” She said quietly.

“You’re no burden Juvia..” He said immediately, turning and sitting on the bed he reached out and brushed damp locks of blue hair behind her ear.

“You’re a blessing...All those days you were missing were hell, when I finally saw you...I am so grateful you’re a survivor Juvia, that you lived...I have another shot I hope.” He smiled then, eyes dancing.

“A...another shot?” Juvia breathed and he tilted his head.

“To take you out, to spend more time with you....” He smiled.

Tears welled in Juvias eyes again, he still saw her that way...she had been so sure he wouldn’t, that she had lost that interest from him, she had no idea how she was going to get to where she could be a “normal” girl or even pretend at being close to one, but she did still want Zen, wanted him near, needed him...all through the whole ordeal her only oasis had been thoughts of him, she couldn’t bear the thought of him...walking out of her life.

“You...you still wish to date Juvia? Even though...even though she is...she…” She felt the sob before it escaped her but couldn’t stop it...what was she now? She’d barely been putting pieces together, had been just finding her smile and sunshine when this had happened and now...what was she?

Zen moved closer, cupping her face in his hands and brushing the tears away with his thumbs, his own eyes bright with tears threatening and he never cried...never, not since his mother had died.

“What sort of man would I be if I turned my back on the woman I’m falling in love with when she needed me most? You are beautiful Juvia...beautiful.” He said fervently and then his lips were on hers, not hard, just a soft warm gentle kiss, one that made Juvias heart flutter as she leaned into it. She was so broken...so raw and hurt and confused and Zen was calm and peace and warmth, his presence made her feel like a strong wind wasn’t going to blow her away...his kiss made her feel like she really was...beautiful.

He’d said “love” her whole being grabbed onto that the moment she realized what he’d said and she blinked up at him when he pulled back.

“L-Love?” She whispered and Zen smiled. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll come get you for dinner, you need rest and food. We’ll start working on you getting your strength back tomorrow ok?” He asked and Juvia stared at him, still stunned.

He leaned in close, lips brushing hers as he spoke “Yes...love. My feelings for you haven’t changed a bit Juvia but right now? We need to get you better, back to kicking ass like you were the night I met you.” He said and kissed her again before he pulled back and stood.

“I’m close..if you need anything just call.” He said and she nodded, smiling faintly sinking back into the soft pillows.

He was falling in love with her...Zen… he’d said so,and what had happened to her hadn’t changed that...he still wanted her...maybe she didn’t know what or who she really was or how exactly she was going to put everything together now so she could live her life, but...Zen wanted to be a part of it...and that gave her hope, something happy to cling to, and she had been needing something, some light at the end of the darkness she was trapped in to reach for...she’d found it, and he had eyes that made her heart skip and told her she was beautiful…

She drifted back into a peaceful sleep a few moments later with a small smile on her lips and Xally checked in on her and saw it, smiling she went downstairs to update Arman on how Juvia was doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the week before Christmas. Juvia was standing knee deep in the Grass Sea, her long tresses loose around her shoulders, black shorts and blue tank top wet and clinging to her as she kept her deep blue eyes locked on the sky, watching the dark form diving toward her and preparing her attack.

“Water Slicer!” She called and blades of water slashed up from the sea. Zen whirled, his wings wrapping around him and deflecting the attack then snapping out to arrest his descent just in time for him to plant his feet in the sand and slash a wing down with his arm, golden magic building along the wing then flaring out.

“Archangels Hammer of Fire.” Zen called and Juvia dove to the side calling her water bubble to help deflect what she couldn’t dodge of the attack, she knew better than to disregard Zens fire, it wasn’t like normal fire, it was star based and burned hot, it vaporized water instead of being doused by it unless she hit it with a huge amount of water and he hadn’t given her time to conjure a spell that big.

She squeaked when her foot caught in some plants and she fell, suddenly on her hands and knees in the water laughing as she realized how she had to look. Some water mage, soaked to the skin tripped by water plants.

“That slicer actually bent some of my feathers woman.” Zen said, wading out to her and she turned, sitting in the water and looking up at him. They trained daily, had started out with simple swimming and walks and he’d added more every day until they were sparring, Zen was a merciless sparring partner too, he didn’t mind setting her on her ass or causing a bruise or two, though he would sit and heal them away and rub her sore muscles afterward and make her bones get all weak under his touch.

“Your wing attacks are worse than Gajeels.” Juvia returned and He smiled, holding out his hand. He looked amazing, standing there in nothing but some snug black running shorts, when he flew he usually wore well fitted clothes, even had a couple of leather outfits for when he was actually training on the wing and planned to be airborn for a while. 

All tanned skin over muscle...plenty of muscle, the scabbards for his two long swords held to his back by black leather straps that crossed over his nicely sculpted pecs, digging into the smooth skin a bit because he wore them tight when he was on the wing.

His mahogany hair had been cropped to just below his shoulders, his idea since waist length was longer than was tradition and it was getting in his way, now it had come loose from the band he had it in and was hanging around those broad shoulders the streaks of gold shining in the afternoon sun.

She took his hand and he pulled her up a little hard, not expecting it she collided with his chest and his arm came around her to steady her. Looking up at him in surprise she about melted when his smile got a little crooked, those amethyst eyes so warm on hers as he dipped his head and kissed her.

He hadn’t kissed her since the day she’d woken up, he hadn’t done much of anything since then, he’d taken her places, worked with her, they ate most of their meals together, but he hadn’t touched her or kissed her and she’d started wondering if he’d changed his mind but no...as those warm lips slid over hers...she could feel it in the way he held her, kissed her...he still wanted her.

She needed him more than air...he’d been her only comfort, the only thought that had let her stay sane while in Ivans grasp even when she had thought he was dead. He’d survived though, and so had she and he made her feel so good. Her blood warmed in her veins as her hands slid over his mostly unclothed body. She wanted, needed more but she was still so afraid.

Xally promised her that if she and Zen did end up together, if they did have sex it wouldn’t hurt, Zen was experienced, and understood Juvias issues, he cared about her, was falling in love with her, he’d make sure nothing hurt, that all she knew was pleasure and while Juvia didn’t doubt Zens abilities to please a woman, she doubted herself, doubted she was ok, wasn’t certain there wasn’t something wrong with her.

Still, after weeks spent with Zen at his families home, having him handle her, care for her so gently and patiently, she wasn’t sure it wasn’t worth it. He would enjoy it, so even if she didn’t, she could think of little more worthwhile than some minor pain to give this man pleasure, to show him how she felt about him...show her love for him...she did, she knew it, she was so weak...she was hopelessly in love with the tall Archangel.

She couldn’t help it, nobody had ever been better to her, not even Gajeel. How many times now had she awakened from a nightmare to find him there, gathering her into his arms, holding her, comforting her until she calmed down and then curling up in her bed with her so she could go back to sleep. She’d wake up and he’d be there, setting a tray on her lap and reading articles from the morning paper to her while they shared breakfast.

Long walks along the beach, a few shopping trips, she’d even gone to dinner with Zen, Arman and Xally a couple of times. Zens father was a calm kind man who made her feel so welcome in his home, and, he’d smiled at her that last time they had all gone out.

“He loves you.” He’d said quietly to her as he’d danced with her and she had looked up at him with wide eyes, pink staining her cheeks.

“And you love him. Just so you know it shines in both your eyes. It isn’t something either of you seem any good at hiding.” He said and Juvia had stared at him, fearful he didn’t approve, that he wanted someone better for his son.

Arman had smiled at her “I approve, Zen deserves a sweet woman like you and you my dear have made my son smile and laugh and even cry more than anyone ever has. I wanted you to know that...that Zens family is happy about you two, that I am, so you don’t worry about that or keep it from letting you give this a chance.” He’d said and whirled her around the dance floor until Zen had cut in, suspicious about his fathers cheshire smile and Juvias ongoing blushes.

She sucked his lower lip in between her teeth to nip it, run her tongue over it and he moaned, arm tightening around her he lifted her right out of the water and her legs wrapped around him as he carried her back to shore. 

When she pressed against him, swivled her hips to feel just how aroused he was she gasped and he staggered, going to his knees on the warm peach colored sand. “Juvia…” He breathed and she whimpered when he sat back on his heels, settling her so she straddled him, her arms wrapped now around his neck hands buried in his hair as she kissed him more and more.

It all felt so good, so perfect, he lips, his tongue, his hands sliding over her wet clothes one moving up her side, the other steadying her gripping her hip and she ground into him, making them both moan then. It felt so good but she knew...knew that didn’t last, when the clothes came off...pain.

She wasn’t sure she was ready for that...wasn’t sure with the wet clothes and the sand if this wasn’t just a bad time and place and she latched onto all those little details that could ruin it, make it worse than she already suspected it would be no matter how skilled or Gentle Zen was.

He felt it, when her lips trembled, when her body chilled and fear seeped into her and he immediately reined himself in, pulling out of the heated kiss, trailing soft ones along her jaw to her neck and making her stop wriggling on him because Gods help him he was so hard it hurt and he knew he needed to somehow get himself calmed down and also reassure Juvia.

“I’m sorry…Juvia is…” She whispered and he moved, kissing her quiet.

“Juvia is beautiful, smart, strong and...sexy as hell...Gods woman what you do to me…” He sighed then kissed her again and smiled.

“I’m in no hurry Juvia, you need time, I know it and I’m perfectly fine, it’s enough knowing you want me as much as I want you...or at least I hope you do.” He said eyeing her and she frowned.

“Juvia...wants Zen.” She said and he kissed her lightly, carefully shifting so her hot wet little core wasn’t hovering over his aching erection anymore.

“It is just that Juvia is so...broken…” She sighed unhappily and Zen tilted his head, nose running along hers, lips brushing hers.

“You and I have both been broken, more times than anyone should but our bodies heal and our hearts mend. Let it be Honey, It will happen when it happens…but we need to stay here a minute, I can’t walk into the house like this.” He smirked against her neck and relaxed when she giggled.

Gods help him his father was so right about him, he was grateful his brothers were all so busy right now because they would tease the hell out of him if they saw what a lovesick mess he’d become...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You will not, she is still healing, recovering, you will not pressure her to return, it is entirely her choice and she’s not ready to decide yet.” Zen snapped.

He was frowning at the image of Lucy and Gajeel, Lucy having called to ask Juvia to rejoin the Dragon Slayers.

“Her water magic is important, there are several eggs with probable water element magic dragons in them and Nurem says if a strong water mage can share their magic, even if they aren’t Draconic, it would help those eggs develop, PLEASE Zen, just let me talk to her!” Lucy begged.

“I’m not preventing you, I’m just telling you, she’s still healing, I know Natsu wants to visit the eggs of Igneel and Lucy...she can NOT see him right now, can’t even be anywhere where he might show up, him or Gray and you KNOW that.” Zen said firmly. Arman sat at his desk, Zen seated on it, both men meeting Lucys pleading eyes sternly.

Gajeel couldn’t say anything, he was torn, he wanted the clutches to have all they needed but at the same time Juvia, he knew, had been through hell and while she was the strongest water mage he knew, she was also his friend, he cared about her and didn’t want to push this on her.

Natsu was subdued, desperate to visit the nests but also quiet, more so than he’d ever been, and while he called daily asking about the nest and if he might be able to visit soon, he didn’t push when Lucy told him no. Emzadi was handling the fire magic the nest needed and Gray was still weak, not well enough to travel though he insisted he was. Neither man argued, both quiet when Lucy had talked to them and half of her had wanted to drop everything and rush to Fiore so she could first slap them both silly then hug them and tell them she still loved them and everything was going to be ok.

She’d been taken, she had been forced to do things she wouldn’t have done if not under someone elses control, she understood that feeling of frustrated confusing guilt. She’d never hurt anyone to the extent Gray and Natsu had while they were under Nightmares control though. Cristoff had narrowed his eyes on her when she’d said she had to get Juvia up to the Palace.

“You just said you needed to see about getting Natsu up here, Lucy...you can not have both him and Juvia here at the same time.” He’d said. Gajeel had stopped what he’d been doing and looked sharply at Lucy.

“Bunny...I know you, keep yer nose outa that, you can’t force Juvia to forgive Natsu and Gray, or try to put em together and manipulate em into being friends again, not after what happened. Juves needs a fuck ton more time.” He’d added.

Lucy had frowned at both of her mates for being too intuitive. “I won’t force anything, and the Palace is huge, it would be easy for Juvia to have whatever distance from them she needed, Natsu is in pain, I can FEEL it, he never not ever wanted to do anything he was forced to do by that demon and Gray didn’t either, you heard what Kaleb said, Gray wasn’t even aware of what his body was doing, the demon had him cut off so Gray doesn’t even have any memories of what happened!” She protested.

It was terrible what her friends were going through, and she held out a hope that if they just saw each other, talked...they could all feel better.

“Juvia remembers everything Love, and she’s not good with it, not in a good place yet. Coming up here would be good for her, get her moving and doing things outside the cocoon Zen and Dad have her in, but she shouldn’t be here if Natsu and Gray are here, it’s not fair to her, she’s SAID she isn’t ready to see them, that she may never be ready, I know you mean nothing but the best but it would be cruel to force it on her.” Cristoff said and Gajeel had nodded in firm agreement.

Now she was facing Zen and Arman, and she couldn’t get the men to budge at all. 

Zens eyes narrowed on her “Promise me that Natsu and Gray will not be at the Palace while Juvia is there, that you will not try in any way to get her to talk to either of them, to see or hear either of them in ANY way and I’ll bring her there.” He said and Lucy cursed inwardly, damned Archangel mages anyway for knowing Celestial magic so well.

Zen watched her and waited as she frowned, not pleased with her trying to force this on Juvia at all though he understood her motives. She wanted to fix everything broken, and he had no doubt Natsu and Gray were suffering. He’d talked with Thessaly, and had listened to Juvia talk even scream in her sleep with the nightmares the demon had caused through its actions.

Juvia had laid in his arms sobbing more times than he could count now, he rarely slept a whole night in his own bed even with Juvia in therapy. Kaleb was due to be in Pelerno on guild business in a couple of days and was going to work with Juvia, dull some of the memories for her.

Just that night she had awakened screaming and he’d been there, sliding into the bed as she had lunged into his arms. 

“Even though Juvia knows it is gone, the demon is gone, and Gray and Natsu would not hurt her like that if not for the demon...Juvia still sees them coming for her...chasing her on the mountain...saying the things Ivan would say...I can not see them...Zen...Juvia can not go back to Fairy Tail…” She had sobbed.

Of all she was dealing with, the realization that her home, her guild, all of her friends back in Fiore were now there where Gray and Natsu were, where Gray and Natsu would always be because they were part of Fairy Tail and she couldn’t have Fairy Tail unless she could somehow accept them again...it was torturing her.

There was no way she could go back unless she could somehow live with seeing them, talking to them, being around them and she wasn’t in a place where she could even imagine doing that yet, so it meant she couldn’t go home.

“You’re here, safe, and this is your home for as long as you need it, be that just until you want to go back to Fairy Tail, or if it’s forever Juvia, you have choices, you are free to decide, maybe you could come to Minstrel with me? How about that? Take some classes at the University, take some freelance jobs, keep me company while I finish school…” He’d offered. She had smiled up at him then.

“Juvia very much likes that house.” She admitted. “The bedroom you put Juvia in did not have a great view but it is comfortable.” She said and he’d tipped her chin up and kissed her lips softly.

“Then stay in my bedroom, it’s got the great views…” He’d said in a whisper and she’d bitten her lip and reached for him, kissed him until his heart was flipping in his chest and he was dizzy as blood rushed lower in his body, he absolutely ached for the woman anymore, wanted her so bad, wanted to show her she’d never feel any pain with him but he knew he had to wait, he was fine with waiting too, however long she needed, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to flirt and tease, or that he wouldn’t tell her he wanted her.

“Ju...Juvia is still not ready...for…” She said shakily when she’d pulled back and he’d smiled.

“You aren’t ready for sex, I know honey, and I’m not rushing you, I’m getting to like cold showers. Doesn’t mean I don’t still want a relationship with you, I can be with you without that for however long you need, you’re worth the wait.” He told her and she’d smiled.

“You could...share a bed with Juvia...without that?” She asked and he’d grinned.

“Not forever, but until you felt ready to trust me with that, yes...what is it you said you wanted to call me?” He asked, they had discussed the differences between Fioran relationships and Boscan ones over dinner with his father and Xally one night. Trying to decide where she thought she was, if she even wanted anything with someone, he wanted to make it clear he was interested but wouldn’t push her. Had she said she wasn’t ready, he’d been ready to back right off and stop his teasing and flirting but Juvia didn’t want that.

“My boyfriend...Juvia has...not ever had one and though she needs...time...before she feels ready to be intimate with you...would Zen be that?” She asked and he’d been unclear on what that was exactly until his father had explained it was essentially like being Promised just without any legal obligation. Essentially, in Bosco it would have been seen as a “friends with benefits” relationship. If Juvia wanted that though, so did he.

“You’d be my girlfriend?” He asked smiling and she nodded.

“Yes then.” He affirmed and she kissed him again before settling into his arms.

“Juvia would enjoy going to Minstrel with Zen…” She had said softly and he’d felt elation just flood him at her soft agreement to stay with him.

He’d hugged her and kissed her all over her face and she’d laughed, the sound making him even happier.

So he was in no hurry at all to upset his girlfriend, felt even though his title as her boyfriend held no legal standing it did mean something and he had the right to protect her. 

“I promise.” Lucy sighed finally and Zen had nodded standing.

“I’ll go get her so we can all discuss this then, if she says no, that’s final, no pressuring her.” He said over his shoulder as he left his fathers study to go find Juvia.

She was sitting in the kitchen chatting with Mr. Elan, sipping some tea and smiled brightly at him when he walked in.

“Morning gorgeous.” He said bending to kiss her temple.

“Zen is done with the meeting?” She asked and he shook his head.

“Not yet love, and we need you, we’re talking to Gajeel and Lucy. How would you feel about visiting the place they’re at? Lucy says the nest needs a water mage to share magic with the eggs and she’s asked for you.” He said lightly and saw Juvia freeze, the trepidation instantly cross her features when anything related to dragon slayers was mentioned.  
“They aren’t there, they’re in Magnolia and will remain in Magnolia.” He said softly, his hand sliding over her back to rub gentle circles when he caught a shudder rolling over her.

Juvias jaw tensed and she looked up at him,, the determination in her eyes about made his knees weak, her strength had impressed him from the first moment he’d seen her fighting that mage in Minstrel.

“Juvia will be happy to help her friends.” She said firmly and he nodded, kissing her lips this time.

“Then lets go tell them.”


	32. The calm

Quiet sobs reached through the dark and Natsu whimpered, moving quickly to Grays side, sharp teeth bruising his lip as he pinched it between them when Gray winced away from his touch.

“Gray...please…” He whispered. His dragon was in turmoil because his mate was suffering. Gray now knew what all had happened while the demon had him, Natsu wanted to hate Erza for telling him, he knew Gray had been badgering everyone, as his strength was returning his need to understand what had happened, why he was missing a couple of weeks of his life...grew until he was angry, demanding someone tell him why everyone was avoiding talking about it.

It was Erza who finally snapped, when Gray had said he’d call Juvia and ask her. Erza had gone wide eyed “NO! Gray...the demon...it used you and Natsu to try and...breed dragonslayer children...and because you had been thinking about asking Juvia to surrogate for you and Natsu, it took her first! For a week solid you and Natsu were used on her and two other women, it was all Ivan Dreyars idea, he got a summoner to bring in the demon that took over your body. You can’t call Juvia...you can’t try to reach her in any way, she’s still trying to recover from what she went through...leave her alone...just...focus on getting better…” and Erza was in tears by the time she was done, Grays shocked and horrified expression, how he wilted and sagged as he looked around and saw in the faces of everyone at the guild that Erza wasn’t wrong, wasn’t exaggerating…

“Where is she? Is she...ok?” He asked quietly and Natsu ran his fingers through the usually shiny black locks affectionately. 

“She’s in Bosco, safe, they told me she’s healthy again, regaining the weight she lost and healing. Luce says she….she’s falling for one of the Pradesh brothers, he’s helping to look after her, was the one we….almost killed when we...took her.” He just wasn’t sure what to say or how to say any of it, all of it was bad and every realization hit Gray hard.

His mate turned away from him again and Natsu grit his teeth. “How can you look at me? Why didn’t your damn dragon break our bond and protect you?!” Gray rasped and Natsu shook his head, wrenching Gray over so the red swollen eyes were finally on his.

“Because I love you, because it wasn’t YOU doing those things, it was a demon Ivan Dreyar had summoned and put into you. Gray...I need you, I...I can’t handle this without you, you’re always the smart calm one...I remember too much...too much…” Natsu clenched his eyes shut willing tears away, he couldn’t cry, couldn’t let Gray see how broken he felt too, Gray was struggling with this and he didn’t remember doing anything...Natsu did, it was hazy, like he’d watched someone else doing things, but he remembered…

He remember Juvia crying, begging him to stop, he remembered burning her as hatred had gripped all of his being, shooting through him right through his bond with his mate, wrenching control of himself from him right from his very soul, he’d been a puppet and he knew that, but he felt he should have been stronger, should have fought harder, he’d managed moments of lucidity, finally culminating in releasing Juvia while Gray slept, but her face, her eyes, the terror and hopelessness, how broken she looked...it haunted him.

The mage from White Sea, Thessaly, she had sent them a letter and Natsu had read it dozens of times, Gray had too. It was long, detailed what they had done to her, but it also detailed the things she had heard Ivan Dreyar say, things she had heard Stavin Purn, the summoner who had brought the demon that had control of Gray..what he’d said. She had even heard Ivan talk with the mysterious “Lord Kaid” of the Black Flight.

Then, she had written that she forgave them, didn’t blame them, that she hoped they forgave themselves and moved past this because if they didn’t then the demon Halsifell had won Stavin and Ivan had won and she really didn’t want that.

Natsu had brought the letter to Kaleb and the Mindbender had smiled when he read it.

“Thessaly is a good woman, a great mage. She’s petitioned to come here next fall, she wants to work in Fiore for a bit, she’s a very gifted green mage. You should write her back Natsu, have you talked to Gray about letting me work with you both?” He’d asked and Natsu sighed.

“Gray isn’t ready, he still...can’t face anyone yet. It’s weird, I hate the memories I have, that I saw what I was being made to do, I remember that feeling of that demon reaching through the bond to control me...and I thought Gray would heal faster because he has no memories of any of it, but I think that’s worse, because he’s imagining it and what he’s imagining is worse than the reality...and considering how fucking bad the reality was…” Natsu shook his head.

Kaleb had smiled faintly, sharing a glance with Laxus who was sitting looking stunned. 

Sage words of wisdom from the Guildmaster? Kaleb prodded his mate and Laxus blinked, frowning at him.

Not my department, besides, he’s looking at YOU...thank fucking God… Laxus replied

“I’ll come by before I leave tomorrow ok? Maybe I can get him to at least come to the guild, be around the people who DO care about him.” Kaleb said gently and Natsu smiled faintly.

“Thanks Kaleb...er...Master Kaleb...Do I call you Master even though you’re not Fairy Tail?” He asked in confusion and Laxus rolled his eyes.

“He’s still a Guildmaster Natsu, you call all Guildmasters “Master”...for fucks sake..” Laxus growled and Natsu shrugged.

“Sorry...Master Kaleb...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He left then, walking out of the office and Kaleb arched a brow at his mate, Laxus frowned, looking down at the papers he’d been going through.

“He’s trying, and he’s struggling, this has humbled him a lot.” Kaleb said and Laxus sighed.

“I know...he’s...he’s not...Natsu.” He stumbled, unsure how to put it into words. It was like Natsus fire had gone out, the one that raged out of control all the time in him had somehow been...dampened. It was bizarre this thoughtful insightful fireslayer they suddenly had, that had regret in his eyes where vacant wild enthusiasm had always been before.

Happy had even changed, upon getting Natsu back the little blue cat had been at the guild a lot, spending time with Carla, who was also subdued and unhappy because Wendy and her still had not resolved things. Add to all the emotional mess the fact that Nightmares members were still targeting Fairy Tail mages whenever they could and it was a fucking blessing they were sistering with White Sea because half his mages were asking for visas to go to a White Sea branch until things settled down with Nightmare.

Kaleb stood from where he’d been sitting on the couch and came around Laxus’ desk, sitting on it facing him, a long fingered hand sliding through the messy golden spikes of hair and Laxus’ eyes closed, a purr rumbling through him as that sweet familiar peace...the wonderful feeling of home and comfort only Kalebs touch brought him flowed over him, tension left his shoulders and his teeth stopped grinding as he leaned into that touch.

Growling softly he reached out and rolled his chair in while he wrapped his arms around Kalebs waist, Kaleb spreading his legs so Laxus could settled between them, burying his face in his mates hard muscled abdomen while Kalebs hands slid through his short messy blonde hair and then started kneading all the tension away from his neck then his shoulders.

“I think we need to do more for them...they need something to focus on other than just what happened to them.” Kaleb said quietly.

“Like what?” Laxus asked, turning his head just enough so his words weren’t muffled against his mates silk shirt.

“I’ll talk with Lucy about it, but I think I have a good idea… remember the business I was telling you I was thinking about buying?” Kaleb asked and Laxus shifted so he could look up his mates body to his lavender eyes, almost smiling at the view...fuck he’d skipped chest day yesterday because of a mess with Wakaba being attacked in Hargeon. Wakaba was going to be ok but his damned wife was giving Laxus hell. The sight of Kalebs well developed pecs straining the pale blue silk of his shirt had him thinking about random shit that had nothing to do with Natsu...and those thoughts were wandering into territory that had has hands sliding lower, moving from the silk of Kalebs shirt to the butter soft white leather of his pants, wondering if his mate was wearing one of those little thongs or not...if these were zippered pants he’d have a thong on...tied front or side ties and he sometimes went commando...Laxus loved those days…

He’d managed a distracted hum and Kaleb smirked, reaching down to move Laxus hand over to finger the ties at the side of the pants before forcing an image of a deserted resort into Laxus’ head.

Laxus growled at the not so wanted information, nose drifting down Kalebs body as the slayer wondered again whether there was silk between the leather and Kalebs skin or not.

“I’m buying it, Dad, Cristoff and Farron are all going in on it with me. I was thinking it could be Fairy Tails first branch location, operate as a resort run by Fairy Tail and White Sea, both a place mages could work or take vacation time at and...it’s location at the northern end of Shirotsumi would place it near the Palace, with smart renovations made, it would be a perfect place to raise the hatchlings when they’re ready for full human interaction, think of it Laxus...a joint Guild branch, where the new Dragons would be safe, where mages could be taught how to interact with them right, where Nurem could visit and regular citizens could also come and learn about Dragons so the fear and misunderstandings that were a problem before didn’t happen again.” Kaleb said enthusiastically.

His father, Farron and Cristoff loved the idea, Cristoff was supposed to be running it by Lucy and the others up at the palace, including Nurem and Draco. If everyone agreed, he’d have the crews currently working at Fairy Tail, finishing up the modifications to the guild hall head to Shirotsumi next week while he was in Bosco setting up the duty rotations for the teleportation mages that would be helping with designing the teleportation portal Kaleb was designing with Thanes assistance.

Laxus was unlacing the ties at Kalebs side, having decided the pleasant scent of the leather Kaleb wore wouldn’t allow him to detect if his mate was in fact wearing underwear and he was enjoying finding out while Kaleb laid all of his plans out.

Laxus loved the idea, all of it, didn’t doubt Kalebs plans at all, his mate was brilliant, and Laxus had discovered there were few ideas Kaleb came up with he didn’t immediately love and fully support. Laxus wasn’t a complicated man, and he was discovering when it came to Kaleb, his first inclination was to indulge anything the Mindbender wanted because Kaleb was too fucking honest and honorable to take advantage of that...outside of the bedroom at least… when they were at the house...yeah...Kaleb was a wicked thing that delighted in getting Laxus so hot and bothered it was a damned good thing his house was so well built and Kaleb was himself so fucking strong and sturdy because Kaleb liked to take Laxus over to his feral side sometimes.

Like now...the mindbender was teasing him, shifting his hips when Laxus started to pull the leather open. Growling his other hand tightened on Kalebs ass and pulled the man closer into his grasp, Laxus dragging fangs over Kalebs now bared hip, tongue teasing the panther tattoo there.

“Laxus, you are deliberately ignoring me, Natsu and Gray would benefit a LOT going to the resort and helping with the renovations to prepare it for the hatchlings, they are not MY mages, you’re their Guildma...ahh!...fuck those teeth…” Kaleb hissed as Laxus bit him, hands flying to Laxus hair and trying to tug him off but Laxus smirked.

Kaleb had been a veritable slave driver the last couple of days, having Laxus help sort through the mountains of files pulled up from the basement and brought over from his grandfathers house so they could all be fed into the database for the new guild management system.

Now Laxus had been drooling for one of those systems for ages, but he’d had no idea how hard it was to set one up and while most of the documents could be scanned in, his grandfathers writing, as well as the masters before him, got messy in places and then the information had to be entered by hand.

“You seriously did this for White Sea…” He’d growled one night and Kaleb had given him a wry smile.

“I DID, and White Sea is almost 500 years old with over 4000 members, so keep that in mind before you start whining.” His mate had said lightly and Laxus had given him a dark look before continuing.

“Freed should be here…” He’d grumbled and Kaleb had given him another arched brow smirk.

“Freed is currently in his own little heaven in the library at the palace being taught how to read ancient Draconian by Nurem, let him have that.” Kaleb had returned calmly and Laxus had growled but gone back to work.

Now though his mate was trying...not too strongly, to get out of his grasp and make him focus and Laxus wasn’t having it, nope, he’d been a good little dragon, kept his hands and fangs to himself the last few days at the guild, in fact...he realized with a smirk...he’d not once had sex with his mate in his office...something he meant to fix. 

“Natsu and Gray will go to Shirotsumi...I’ll order em to...now hold still so I can get you naked…” He growled and Kaleb laughed, taking the moment to lock the office door and ward it and sending Thane a message to get Laxus’ order to Natsu and Gray as soon as they got approval from Lucy. He was going to also have Thane organize the maker mages he’d need up there and a few other things but...as only Laxus could do...his mind got derailed when Laxus finally got his pants down.

“Mmm...silk” Laxus rumbled, nuzzling into the now well tented little bit of silk Kaleb had on under his pants and making his mate writhe and grip the desk as he gave Kalebs barely covered center his full attention.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thane caught Mirajane as she was about to head upstairs with a tray of food.

“The masters are occupied, best leave them completely alone for at least an hour.” He said lightly, giving the white haired beauty a cool smile and Mira grinned, little hearts in her eyes.

“I’ll just set their food in the warmer to keep it hot for them then, thank you Thane, can I make you anything for lunch?” She offered brightly and Thane gave her a warmer smile as his fingers flew over the tablet in his hand getting everything in order and neatly ignoring the last rather muddled messages from Kaleb that had been marred by his overwhelming reactions to what Laxus was doing to him.

“That would be lovely yes please.” He said and took a seat at the bar, dialing his com with one hand while the other kept working on the tablet.

“Hi Thane!” Lucys bright smile greeted him and Thane smiled back at her, his calm dark gray eyes meeting hers over the display.

“Miss Lucy, Master Kaleb asked me to call and see if you and Lieutenant Cristoff had discussed his proposed plans?” He asked, sending the messages from the tablet and then reaching up with that hand to push back a heavy lock of dark brown hair that had fallen loose before pushing his glasses back up his straight nose into place.

“I LOVE the idea Thane, adore it, and Nurem and all of the slayers here have agreed it’s a wonderful plan, who would you like to have work with the builders to design the flight training Atrium Kalebs plans showed? The hatchlings will need special housing and plenty of access to the outdoors as well as the enclosed safety for the winters up here.” She said brightly.

Thane smiled “Excellent, I believe both Masters had agreed Natsu and Gray will work with the renovation and construction teams, they believe the work will help them.” Thane said and Lucys eyes widened, her smile getting crooked.

“I...I think that’s a brilliant idea...Natsu is so upset he’s not been here to help nurture the eggs, giving him and Gray something so involved in this and so important for the future of the hatchlings is just...brilliant…” She said, voice a little hoarse. Cristoff appeared on the display then, wrapping his arms around his emotional mate.

“Tell them good thinking, we all support the idea. Nurem is excited about it, she’s even going to fly down once the teams are all there to discuss the plans with Natsu and Gray, so...tell them they’re going to get time one on one with her. Should really help them embrace the idea.” Cristoff said.

“Excellent, I’ll let the Masters know. Miss Lucy have Zen and Juvia arrived there yet?” He asked and Lucy shook her head.

“No not yet but I talked with Juvia this morning and they’re on the way, it took Bosco a little bit to get clearance for the Aisipal to fly into Fiore, a gunship that size and all, but we need it, there are Black Flight all over the mountains up here trying to figure out how to get into the Palace. Nurem is starting to get...annoyed. I think Draco is going to be going out to “Talk” with them soon.” Lucy said, her smile turning a little dark.

“Very well, Master Kaleb was going to try to see Juvia while he was in Bosco but if she’s already en route there perhaps we can change his itinerary to stop there on his way back...yes...then he could stop in Shirotsumi to close the deal on the resorts purchase, sign the papers and such.” Thane said and Lucy nodded.

“Make sure Laxus is with him Thane, don’t let them separate, tell them I’ll beat their heads together if they do, the Black Flight wants to get their hands on us, and Ivan is still out there too, he’s lost the damned summoner and Ophelia's pregnancy like the others terminated once she was far from Natsu and Gray. We’re sending Bixy with Presca and Xally to see her, find out what's’ going on with her…” Lucy told him and Thane nodded.

“I shall notify the masters, Master Laxus will be particularly interested in any information since Nightmares assaults on Fairy Tail mages continue.”

Lucy frowned at that, not happy her family at Fairy Tail was being targeted but this whole thing was just one fight after another, Nurem kept them all calm, there was no way people with malicious intent could enter the Palace, those that did not serve the will of the Dragons would die sharp fast deaths if they got through somehow, Ora was everywhere. So the Palace was secure, but they couldn’t leave it unless teleported out like Laxus and Kaleb had done so they could get to Magnolia and get Fairy Tail back on its feet.

Nightmare had learned the hard way to stay out of Magnolia too, Kaleb and Laxus combined were more than enough to handle even one of the “Second Four” and Tessa now sat in ERA under Rune Knight guard awaiting trial after Kaleb and Laxus had kicked her ass and wiped out the team she’d brought to Magnolia that had been harrassing the hell out of Fairy Tail and the city. 

Cristoff was nuzzling her and she finished talking with Thane and turned into him, happily accepting his kiss. “Nurem says the first eggs are hatching just after Christmas. So we’ll have Christmas here at the palace.” She said quietly, not sure how she’d make it work but ideas were already forming.

“Gajeel and I can go get a tree, I can teleport us down near Shirotsumi.” He offered, lips warming her neck.

“Mmm, yes, I want it in the library, 15 or 20 feet tall…” She hummed and Cristoff smiled. Gajeel had already told him how much Lucy loved Christmas and while in Bosco the biggest part of the holiday season was new years, he was perfectly happy to do all he could to make sure their first holiday season together was beautiful.

Nurem was even arranging for Arman to be there, had contacted the patriarch of the Pradesh family herself and delighted him to no end with the invitation.

The only thing that was dampening the overall feeling of happiness through their Tatsu was...well...there was a cult doing everything they could to get at them and the eggs they were nurturing and protecting.

Nurem and Draco, busy with the steady spread of Draconic magic over the eggs were both in a state of parental peace in the chamber of life and so Nurems patience was far greater than it likely would have been for the audacity of the cult. She was starting to give Draco meaningful looks though and they all suspected soon the Black Flight would be dealing with a pissed off celestial dragon.

“I’ll go get Gajeel and we’ll have a tree up by dinner time.” Cristoff promised and kissed her again before turning and leaving her sitting in a wing chair not far from where Freed was reclined on a chaise, faint smile on his face as he poured through the books Nurem had suggested.

Lucy had one in her lap, all about dragon infancy, something Nurem said a dragonslayer baby would closely emulate, and...after spending an entire night in the chamber of life with her mates, Lucy was certain to be pregnant, and her actions had Emzadi and Wendy both keeping their mates well occupied. She had even seen Vander swimming in the hot lake with Wendy, pull her onto the little island in the middle and then she’d turned away as she’d seen swimsuits coming off and heard what Vander had started doing with Wendy between the claws of the massive dragon statue there.

Wendy and Carla was another thing Lucy needed to eventually stick her Queenly nose into, but for now, she was happy to see the young woman so happy, and she was absolutely blooming with Vander, who fed into Wendys whimsical side, encouraged her to laugh and have fun and embrace who she was because Vander was just that sort of person. He openly professed his love for the Wind Dragon now, wore the heart that loved her right on his sleeve too. It had made Wendys whole being soar and Lucy loved seeing it. She meant to protect it too, Carla could do a lot of damage, she’d seen the cat stifle Wendy far too many times, but...Vander was with Wendy now, her mate, her lover, and he was who she went to now, the pair rarely apart. Vander wouldn’t take anything off of Carla either, so Lucy would watch, step in when needed, and see if she couldn’t return Carla to Wendys life...she knew it would really fall on Carla, Wendy would happily have Carla back and Vander was willing to accept her too as a part of their lives, but Carla had to respect Wendys adulthood, and...her status as a mated Dragoness with a particularly wicked mate. Lucy could only imagine how Vander would handle it if Carla acted like she always had...it wouldn’t be pretty.

Kaleb and Laxus though had solved her Natsu problem, with something he could do to help with the brood he’d feel better, and so would Gray, which meant Juvia would be fine up at the palace with them. Natsu wouldn’t be as far away as he would have been in Magnolia, but the deal still had to be finished before Natsu could even head up to Shirotsumi, and the only way to get to the palace was through Nurem now, Ora had increased security to max, nobody could come or go unless Nurem or Draco wished it.

She hurried through getting ready and went down to the brood chamber, smiling as Nurems silver eyes met hers.

Cristoff and Gajeel have already been down today. The water mage is coming yes?” Nurem asked and Lucy nodded, touching her keys and smiling as Leo and Capricorn emerged in showers of gold, both spirits smiling and starting to touch eggs. It was the daily routine now, each egg was exposed to the magic of each of them, giving them all exposure to human touched magic and feeding whatever type they each were starting to develop.

Cobras egg and the one from King Nuryevs palace were the closest to hatching. It was Nuryevs egg that Nurem needed Juvia for, the Dragoness believed it was struggling because no water magic had come to the brood and she believed it was a baby water dragon.

The day progressed like others after her time in the brood chamber was done. She did some reading, sparred with Cristoff and Gajeel...then did a little more than that with them in the showers...she wasn’t good at keeping her hands to herself…

Her com went off just as she and Beck were washing the lunch dishes. The good natured beastmaster waving at her to go and she wiped her hands on her jeans and hurried to pluck the device out of her pocket, beaming when she saw Juvia smiling at her.

“We have arrived Lucy, Zen and Arman are prepared, Arman said to tell Cristoff we are waiting on the main deck of the Aisipal.” Juvia told her and Lucy grinned, glancing over her shoulder to see her blue eyed mate already standing, giving Gajeel an affectionate kiss on the top of his head before winking at her and vanishing.

She smiled watching Juvia jump and grin to the side when Cristoff appeared by her. “Ah! He is here! I will see you soon Lucy!” She called and the screen went dark.

Lucy looked wide eyed at Gajeel who was grinning.

“No third person…” The Iron slayer observed. Lucy nodded, Arman had said the therapist in Pelerno had observed Juvias speech getting a little more normalized, the woman accredited it to Juvia gaining confidence, feeling happy and secure, safe and accepted as she was.

A few moments later Cristoff appeared with Arman, Zen and Juvia and Lucy launched herself at her friend, Juvia laughing as they hugged.

They took a tour of the parts of the Palace they were using and Juvia met Nurem and Draco. She bowed and Lucy watched as her friend immediately stepped to Zen, the Archangels arms sliding around her without hesitation and Juvia leaned back into the tall man, drawing a breath, and then Juvia smiled, listening while Nurem explained to her what she needed her to do then she and Zen started walking through the nest, touching the eggs, sharing their magic.

After that they settled in the lounge area that overlooked the indoor lake with the massive statues. It was the only place that got sunlight and Gajeel was there, sweeping Juvia up into a warm hug before they all started settling to talk.

Again, and it wasn’t something that seemed odd or wrong, just something she really hadn’t expected to see, Zen took a seat on a loveseat and Juvia was immediately tucked into his side, wrapping her arms around the Archangel mage and he slid an arm around her while accepting a drink from Cristoff...like it was natural and normal for Juvia to just..curl right up with Zen.

Arman smiled, hearing Lucy trying to wrap herself around a sight he’d been enjoying a lot the last couple of weeks. 

His son, who had been through so much, who upon returning home had struggled with showing any emotions, with even understanding them for a while. An ex gladiator who was deadly, who still trained daily with his weapons, who had told him many times since he’d come home he wasn’t sure he could love anyone but his family, was worried because his magic made him vulnerable.

“I know I need to find a mate, that once I’m mated I’ll be free of it, but how? Dad...I know what love for you, for my brothers and sisters feels like, I understand it, trust it, but I have no idea what it is to love someone, how to trust like that...how can I? So many people want to possess me, bind me...Gods...Hestor…” He’d paced in Armans office countless times, relived the Celestial mage from White Sea, Hestor, luring him to a privacy booth in the guild then not just having sex with Zen himself, no...Hestor had invited friends to enjoy Zens body with him, Hestors spirits had even come out to join them as Hestor had prepared to claim Zen, mate with him. It had been Vander and Cristoff who had stopped it, Hestor had been beaten to within an inch of his life, Vander dangling him in the voids while Kaleb carefully talked his furious youngest brother down from outright murdering Hestor for what he’d done.

Then the mess with Kurino...Gods that had been a nightmare, she’d wanted to add Zen to who she fucked trying to get Farron to accept her and marry her. For a while once he’d learned to open up to people, to give them chances, Zen had been too trusting, naive, his strength and deadly abilities only seeming to add to that. 

After he’d been used a few times though he’d started getting more careful, had started listening to his siblings more, talking things out with them when he got lost or confused about something. His most formative years he’d been forced to forge no relationships with anyone, so it had made sense he was socially inept for a while and, he was stubborn and proud enough he’d had to learn the hard way alot of times.

All of that, and now, he was watching his son who had worn no emotion at all on his handsome face for months when he’d returned home...smile, watched those eyes that had been cold warm and fill with affection, and this time, it wasn’t for a member of his family, but for a woman. Zen had had plenty of affairs, all of them purely physical, he’d taken lovers and gone on trips with them, spent days on end in their beds and then walked away with the same detachment Vander was so incredibly skilled at.

To the point Arman had shared his sons worry that he would never find anyone, never fall in love, he’d have to select a mate based on who he felt wouldn’t try to control him and who had compatible magic end of story.

Then he’d met Juvia, and the soft spoken strong willed woman had swept his son away, it hadn’t been some insane instant love, but it had bloomed strong and as Zen had helped Juvia recover, it had grown deeper and the hurting sad woman had started smiling again, laughing, and she and Zen had declared themselves “dating” though Zen said they hadn’t had sex, or really any form of it yet, just some heated kissing and make out sessions because Juvia was still healing, and...Zen was willing to wait and give her time to do it.

They touched...and this warm hugging and holding and cuddling they did had become normal, Juvia depended on it, and Zen, who had never been concerned about what anyone thought of him, had accepted her need for physical reassurance, comfort, and responded every time she sought it without hesitating.

Juvias therapist said the woman really couldn’t have any better support than Zen, the water mages personality craved what Zen gave freely, and while Juvia needed it more than most people did, Zen was the type to just give it. Arman had smiled as the therapist had explained it all, encouraged him not to interfere, not that he’d wanted to. He’d smiled, Cristoff was gregarious like that, open and generous with his affection, seeing Zen that way with Juvia had made Arman immensely happy.

Besides that, the couple were heartwarming to watch at times. Like right then, Zen turning his face to Juvia as she shifted to get comfortable lips pressing to her temple and her lips lifting in a bright smile, eyes sparkling as a blush pinked her cheeks.

Zen admitted he took a lot of cold showers, and Arman could only encourage his patience, Juvia looked so longingly at Zen sometimes Arman had no doubts the relationship would keep getting deeper. For now though, it was what Juvia needed, and Zen seemed perfectly happy to stay within that pace for however long it took. Cold showers notwithstanding.

Gajeel was just smiling, more like smirking, and wagged his eyebrows at Juvia who blushed more and narrowed her eyes on him.

“So, I see you and Zen have gotten….close.” He observed and Juvias glare gained heat.

“I’ve been given the official “Boyfriend” title, which seems to mean I carry things while she shops, get to kiss her whenever I like, get to be kissed, cuddled, hugged, random bits of groping I very much enjoy and she’s stollen 4 of my shirts and uses them as nightgowns.” Zen said, grinning at Juvia who gaped indignantly at him.

“It...it does not mean those things Zen Pradesh!” She huffed.

“Always use his middle name when you want to make a sharp point dear.” Arman called from his seat.

“I do not know his middle name.” Juvia admitted and Cristoff smirked.

“Zen Ralkier Pradesh, our Mothers Father was Ralkier.” Cristoff provided.

“Very good, thank you, I will remember that.” Juvia said and narrowed her eyes on her completely unrepentant boyfriend.

“I happen to like all of those things though.” He protested under her look.

“It means...we...we’re in a relationship…” Juvia said finally and Zen slid a hand into her hair, Lucy unable to stop the “awww” that came out when he kissed Juvia.

“I know Honey...and I’m proud to be your boyfriend.” He replied softly, Dragon hearing and a sound mage meaning everyone present heard him. Lucy was nibbling her lip, smiling while she did it, Juvia and Zen had zero dragon magic, but...she still saw it, the same shimmering and then, the sweet vision...like she had seen with every couple since she’d gotten this magic.  
Juvia in a beautiful white dress standing at an altar with Zen on his knees before her...Juvia then, naked in Zens arms, the couple in the throws of passion, Zens black wings curling around them as golden light became so powerful it reached a blinding level….

With Wendy she had seen Wendy holding Vander down, his hands pinned on either side of his head as she’d ridden him then bitten him...for each couple it had varied but with her dragons always the vision of them setting that crucial bite into their mate. With Zen and Juvia...the moments of their bonding she imagined...Mira would die of jealousy if she ever knew what Lucy could “see” now when she looked at couples.

Or...well..couples she knew..she needed to try it out in someplace busy and public, she hadn’t thought to while they were in Seven because she’d been too...busy...with her mates.

She saw it though, as clear as every other vision...Juvia and Zen together, and watching Juvia lean in and kiss Zen back, her blue eyes shining….it was no surprise.

Vanders reaction had everyone laughing, after the first day of watching Zen and Juvia interact he was frowning and Wendy had nodded Lucy over as she had leaned over the back of the chair Vander sat in and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her fingers into the soft shirt he wore as they glided down his chest and she hugged him to her.

Lucy reached her and she smiled at the blonde. “He’s been frowning for almost an hour.” She chuckled. Lucy looked over at Zen who was sitting nearby talking with Freed about a book Freed had found that mentioned Archangels in the library. Juvia had been wandering the library herself and had intermittently returned to where Zen sat almost like she was grounding herself, she would just come up behind him like Wendy just had with Vander and slide her arms around him.

He always responded either holding one of her hands, turning to kiss her or just nuzzling into her when she would hug him.

“Whats bothering you shadowmaster?” Lucy asked, patting Wendys shoulder.

“I don’t get it...Zen freely admits he loves her, she says she loves him too, they touch almost as much as Wendy and I, and I have twice now seen her hands, when she’s slid them over him go below his belt, the mans got wood going on, his pants can’t hide that but he’s still calm, and both say they haven’t had sex...now I know Zen, big bro started off slow but he caught up just fine, he’s as hotblooded as the rest of us, rarely went more than a couple days without, and he said he hasn’t….hasn’t had sex since he met Juvia….” He turned horrified eyes on Lucy.

“Not healthy...Queenie, there is no way they can have a healthy relationship without sex...shit...I don’t even know how they can fall in love without it...how could anyone get intimate enough to love somebody else romantically without some good healthy fucking to keep the tensions in check?” He asked and Lucy bit her lip then smiled.

“I was in love with Cristoff before I claimed him, before I had even kissed him.” She said quietly. It was true, she had been, she’d fallen hard for her Boscan mate, he was easy to love, kind and easy to get close to and he’d been quick to accept her, without him she doubted she’d ever have gotten close to Gajeel and she certainly never would have become the Queen she was now.

Vander frowned more “Yeah but you were all dragoning out, they don’t have anything compelling them.” He said.

“Except love.” Wendy said smiling and kissing her mates cheek, Vanders frown instantly flashed to a smile as she nuzzled into him, his eyes softening as he returned her affection.

“Love is more than the physical intimacy Vander.” Lucy said, smiling watching Wendy turn her tough mate into mush.

“I know that...well, I understand it better now, but if they love each other, obviously want each other…” Wendy lips cut him off and he hummed into the kiss.

“Juvia went through something terrible Vander, and she has fears and doubts she has to come to terms with before she’s ready for that. If Wendy were hurt and unable to have sex for a while would you love her less?” Lucy asked and Vanders eyes widened, he shook his head, smiling then looking up into his mates bright happy eyes.

“No...there’s only ever more with her, less is impossible.” He replied firmly and Wendy grinned, lunging around the chair and jumping into his lap to shower him with kisses.

Juvia had caught every word of the conversation, and she wandered back through the rows of shelves now seeking a book on draconic water magic Nurem had recommended. She wanted Zen, ached for him, her body craved him but she hadn’t reached that point where her desires over rode her fears yet, she trusted him, but...needed more to trust him to hurt her like she was sure he would when they finally did have sex.

She wanted that intimacy with Zen, hated that she knew she was making him uncomfortable, knew he wanted her, he’d said so plenty of times, when their kissing turned heated and their touching became bold she felt his bodys need, even slid her hand over it and drew pained groans out of him that made her breath catch and her own body ache and quiver. 

Vander was right, twice she’d slid her hand right between Zens legs as he sat in that chair talking with Freed, she felt the substantial need there, he wasn’t a small man and something about making that part of him respond, twitch beneath her touch affirmed in her that Zen really meant all he said in his heated whispers and murmurings when their hands slid over each other. Even alone, barely clothed in the bed they were sharing here in the palace, when she wanted to stop he did, he immediately withdrew, slid his hands to neutral places on her body and would lay panting and clearly fighting with himself but he always smiled, always kissed her softly and stopped, no matter how heated they had become, and...admittedly, their first night in the palace she had let things go pretty far before her fears had reared up, memories had stirred and ice leaked into her veins.

She’d yanked his shirt off of him, and he’d shoved hers up under her arms, his warm lips sealed over one of her breasts before she’d trailed nips and kisses over his chest, her hands had slid lower until they had pushed under his silk sleep pants, over the bare skin of firm rounded globes then one had reached around his hip and grasped him, the hard heavy length of his arousal and his hips had bucked as a ragged moan had been torn from him.

She’d toyed with him, not really intending to but his body amazed her, fascinated her, she’d always loved men, loved their bodies, and Zens, more than any man ever including Gray drew her like a moth to a flame. That was what he was to her, she had realized, the fire that she knew she would throw herself into.

This part of him would be within her, would hurt her, touching it gave him pleasure though and Zens face, his eyes, his whole being when she was stroking him like she did that night entranced her. The power she held over him then staggered her, and he let her have it, reached down with a hand and shoved his sleep pants down so they were out of her way and arched his back, tossed his head back against the pillows with another moan as she kept going.

The idea to duck down, to taste him came to her but then a flash, of herself bound to that damned table, of all those men standing around rubbing themselves as Natsu had pounded into her body, it burned, it hurt, and all any of the men did was moan and say disgusting things, more than one begged Ivan to let them use her mouth, Ivan had refused but had considered it more than once, had come over and smiled down at her.

“A simple gag to keep your teeth at bay and at least I could enjoy you...I wouldn’t mind at all fucking your pretty mouth little water mage...you make the fireslayer falter again while he’s in here and I’ll give it a try…” He’d promised after Juvias begging and pleading with Natsu had made the slayer stop and almost back away from her...had almost snapped him out of the haze he was in…

That memory had her jerking her hands from Zens body and whimpering, instantly retreating into herself again and Zen had responded like he always did when one of those memories hit her, jerking his pants back up and quickly getting his arms around her, holding her, stroking her hair and wrapping himself around her.

She’d clung to him tears falling down her face. “Juvia is sorry, she is such a fool...Zen...Zen does not deserve this…” She had cired and he’d sighed, shaking his head at her, kissing her face.

“I deserve what I choose to take on, you are not a fool, you are a smart beautiful woman and I want you, I love you...sweetheart we just did more than we ever have...you’re getting bolder and braver by the day...about made me lose control there...Gods your amazing.” He’d said quietly and her frown had lifted into a smile then a giggle.

“Juvia...likes Zens body…” She admitted and he’d smirked at her, making her heart skip.

“Yeah? Well...my body likes you too…” He chuckled and she had giggled again, curling into his embrace and he’d deftly changed the subject to what they would work on in the morning during their training session.

She knew he’d retreated to the bathroom after she’d relaxed and started falling asleep, knew the shower that had started was probably ice cold and she felt guilty about driving him to that over and over again, but he was right, she was getting braver, more and more willing to risk the pain she feared, to risk disappointing him...she had disappointed Gray the one time they’d had sex before he had mated with Natsu.

Short and awkward that had been, all she’d gotten out of it was pain and ruined sheets too. Gray hadn't been able to cum because she’d started crying as he’d been pushing his cock in and out of her, it had burned...hurt so much more than she’d thought it would and she had bled alot, had been forced to get pads from the drugstore the following morning because she was dribbling blood all the next day as if she were having a light period.

Porlyusica had assured her it was normal, some women did that when they lost their virginity and the pain and burning was all normal too, some women just had a harder time than others did and had then lectured her on safe sex and given her a handful of condoms and a book on safe sex and shoved her out the door.

The thing was, when Natsu and Gray had taken her, every single time it had been terrible, painful burned, she’d even bled a couple of times, it made her think there was something anatomically wrong with her but the fertility doctor working on her, who shoved his fingers into her after every miserable ordeal never said anything, and if she’d been malformed she thought for sure he would.

He’d only chuckled darkly once “Well they sure don’t get you wet do they?” He’d snorted as he’d cleaned her up. She had laid there miserable, her magic was cancelled out by the cuffs, nothing could get any part of her “wet” Gods she barely produced enough saliva to swallow and her crying was almost tearless, she was a water mage, cut off her magical link to water and she was a walking desert.  
She got plenty “wet” though every time Zen touched her, kissed her, Gods help her she’d ruined more panties since he’d started showing interest in her and it baffled her how her body produced it all in the amounts it did. It didn’t matter though, water or no, pain was something she was expecting.

Looking over at Zen chatting with Freed, his amethyst eyes bright, he was breathtaking, wearing soft black breeches, knee high boots and a purple t-shirt she knew was soft as butter, all of it hugged his well conditioned body, his long sunstreaked hair was loose and fell in soft waves just past his shoulders because she’d pulled the band out of it that had held it in a pony tail, because she’d been playing with it during breakfast.

He was handsome, smart, intuitive, educated and...her boyfriend. Juvia, the rain woman everyone had hated growing up, who was always alone, seen as weird and creepy even by the man she’d wanted so much to love...had a boyfriend. More than that, she had a man who loved her as she was, accepted all of her issues and limitations and Gods did she love him. It was staggering, and she held onto the bookshelf as the thought occured to her, as much as she loved Zen...he loved her back...proved it every day, and she’d never had that before, she had loved Gray desperately but never had he ever loved her back, not even a fraction of the amount she poured into him but that wasn’t true with Zen….

Juvia wasn’t just the creepy woman in love with a man who thought she was crazy that she had been for the last few years… that Juvia was gone and now, Juvia was loved... 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“No!! Damn it, I don’t CARE about the fucking risks, I want a team in place and I want pressure on Fairy Tail every moment of every damned day!! Rotbull!! I am puting you in charge of this, I want my son unable to leave the guild, I want Magnolia practically shut down you hear me?!” Ivan raged and the three members of the Second Four who were there ducked thier heads.

None of them wanted leadership or Nightmare, all had agreed they rather liked Ivans methods and his plans, he was every bit as sadistic as their last leader had been, maybe even more so and they were all loyal to him and the guild, but none of them wanted the job that had landed Tessa in ERA.

Rotbull sucked in a breath, not bothering to exchange looks with his peers and stood, adjusting his vest and met his masters cold glare.

“I’ll handle it Master Ivan, but having your son and his mate leave Magnolia might be a good thing, the whole reason Tessa is in custody with the rune knights is because Laxus and Kaleb, as a team, are beyond the power even she could fight, I won’t lie, won’t blow smoke up your ass here boss, those two come at me my ass is GONE, but I’ll make Fairy Tail suffer, I’ll cut em off from work, make em hate they’re in that guild and force even the most loyal members to start doubting their choices.” He said firmly and Ivan smiled at last.

His plans hadn’t worked, his daughter was in custody in Bosco, at the fucking Citadel of the Knights of Immaculate Light no less, even he couldn’t get spies in there or break her out, he knew the damn water mage and the fucking Boscan bitch had both lost their newly conceived pregnancies and he’d lost his fucking demon and the summoner he’d really liked.

Lord Kaid had blown him off too.

“The Black Flight no longer needs you, the hunt for the eggs has ended, now my focus is on gaining control of the Dragon Queen. I’ve given you all I care to Ivan, if you do not interfere with us we can maintain a loose alliance, if you do interfere? The Black Flight will destroy your guild and I’ll personally use your blood to anoint your son once we control the Dragons.” The man had said and Ivan had barely kept himself under control at the icy disinterest of the man.

His people though told him...the “flights” had thousands of loyal worshippers...Nightmare did not want to piss off a network of Dragon Cultists, no...he needed them...he had people in his own ranks that bore the black dragon seal on their backs, who worshipped dark dragons and their magic in their free time, he wouldn’t alienate the flights.

“I ask only for my son and his mate, I don’t care about the rest anymore...only him...blood of my blood.” He had said, repeating something he’d heard the Flight member who had been his emissary to Kaid.

Kaid had bowed his head “Blessed be the blood bound by dragons. I respect your claim Ivan and the Flight will respect it as well, if Laxus Dreyar or his mate come into our hands we shall hand them over.” Kaid assured him and Ivan had to accept that, it was all he was going to get. 

He would back off...let the flight exhaust themselves and the Dragonslayers, including his son, and when all of them were spent, one or the other defeated...he would step in and either collect his son from Kaid...or attack him while he was weak from destroying Kaid….Either way, he would best serve his own plans by biding his time.

“I like your idea Rotbull...make it happen.” He said.


	33. Plans and figuring things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter but I'm covering a lot...hope you all enjoy!!..............DESNA

Bickslow drew a deep breath, grateful his uncle was walking alongside him. Uncle Tesso had helped smuggle him out of Bosco during the purge of Seith magic, and with his father already on his way to Fiore, and Farron already there with the slayers, walking into the citadel where the Seith mages had all been executed wasn’t just uncomfortable for him, it scared the fuck out of him.

Nobody though could do what he needed to do but him. This woman, his best friends sister, who had hurt Laxus, she had information, and they needed it.

The pregnancy had terminated, and the healers of the Citadel had made certain she was healthy, he had Xally with him to make sure that didn’t change and Presca to make certain energy was kept controlled. Mind mages could bury memories in a mind so deep even Kaleb would have to work to recover them, but a souls memory was absolute, it didn’t forget, and significant things...like a father turning on her and handing her over to become a broodmare to a demon possessed pair of mages...something like that would be inside this woman and Bickslow had to find it.

Tesso led them through the Citadel, and Bickslow fingered his visor, reassuring himself it was there about 10 times until his uncle patted his shoulder.

“You’re fine Bix, Seiths are legal, you’re in no danger here, the Knights even have a Seith mage in our ranks now, she’s young and stationed up north, but we DO have one. Nobody will give you any trouble...especially not with me here.” His uncle chuckled. Rolling his shoulders and making his armor ring.

“Maybe I should apply to induct.” Bickslow joked weakly. Tesso grinned at him.

“Careful Bix, I’ll shove your ass right into the crystal and induct you.” He chuckled and Bickslow smiled, feeling the tension lessen a little even as they walked into the high security mage prison.

Bosco wasn’t like Fiore. This “prison” had 50 cells most of which were empty. Bosco immersed criminals, if they survived the divine judgement of the light they were put into rehab after a powerful memory wipe and retrained to be better people. Most didn’t survive and Bosco saw it as a culling of evil that did get into humanity, that could take them and ruin them. Letting criminals fester in a prison wasn’t productive, the light allowed no evil or dark taint to exist, immersion was 100% effective in weeding out those who harbored darkness that couldn’t be seen.

Bickslow had seen Ophelia when they had rescued Natsu and the others, already knew she was beautiful, and in spite of being in a plain blue jumpsuit, with no make up, no nothing to accentuate her appearance, she was still pretty, sitting silent, looking at the floor.

“Good morning Ophelia, time to talk.” Tesso said calmly. Ophelia looked up as Presca Xally and Bickslow came in, eyes mild until they narrowed on Bickslows visor.

“As we told Kaleb, she hasn’t said a word since she got here. She’s not pregnant, she does eat the food she’s given and hasn’t given us a lick of trouble since we got her but on Kalebs order she’s kept in magic cancelling cuffs and has guards and monitors on her around the clock.” Tesso said.

“She’s Ivan Dreyars daughter, the Master of Nightmare wants her back, the security is necessary.” Bickslow replied noting how her eyes shifted a bit at his comment, a flash of fear flew over her dark eyes.

There was his in if he needed it with her, she was afraid of Ivan. Gods knew the asshole wasn’t exactly Father of the Year. Considering what all he’d done to Laxus he wasn’t sure he was going to have an easy time seeing Ophelias memories, the ones that could be burned into a soul…

He nodded to Presca and then Xally who both let him know they were ready and reached up and removed his visor.

Ophelia looked up at him with bland interest until her eyes locked on his, then her’s flew wide and she gasped, slamming herself back against the wall and trying to turn away.

“Nope, sorry lady but your refusal to talk means we’re doing things this way.” Tesso snapped and grabbed her. He trusted his nephew, and emphatically trusted Kalebs judgement, if they said this woman had information they had to get, he was helping them get it. They had tried truth drugs, interrogators, nobody had gotten a damn thing out of her.

Even with her magic suppressed her body handled the drugs and nothing the interrogators did phased her, she was just that jaded. With Kaleb unable to do this because of other obligations, Bickslow was the other alternative, in Tessos mind there was no Seith mage alive as good as his nephew, so he grabbed the woman and forced her to turn her head toward Bickslow, a sharp tug on her hair and her eyes opened and the flash of green that filled the room saw Ophelia instantly stop struggling, staring raptly into Bickslow glowing green eyes.

Bickslow had done this before, he’d gotten very very good at it too, diving into a soul and pulling out memories, he’d seen some dark shit too, during the war he’d seen things Kaleb had needed to remove from his head so he could fucking sleep again, this was like that.

Ivan was Ophelias father, and while Bickslow knew the man had done some next level sick shit to Laxus, tortured his son...he had to see some it, some of what happened in that damned bunker while Laxus was chained to that X-frame…

One thing was certain, Laxus would be happy to know nearly killing that Tessa bitch had been the right move...she’d “enjoyed” him while he’d been unconscious and drugged out of his mind on that X-frame, Ophelia had been blackmailed into helping the woman, who had offered to help Ophelia avoid Rotbull if she got Tessa a “ride” on the Thunder God.

Then...for her trouble, all Tessas “help” had delivered was Ophelia getting raped by Rotbull...many times, and not just him...Ivan didn’t seem to mind fucking his own daughter…

He had to stop tugging memories with a certain shade of red to them because there were so damned many and all were times Ophelia had been violated in one way or another for Ivans amusement, enjoyment, or to forward his business deals. Her sister, Nessa he saw was as stunning as Ophelia, with silver hair and vivid blue eyes and skin a grayish blue color...she was a necromancer...a powerful one...and just terrifying enough Ivan did not abuse her like he did Ophelia, nor did he abuse Ophelia around Nessa, because it angered her sister and Ivan...was afraid of Nessa.

He sent Nessa on long missions to keep her away though. Ophelia loved her sister, that was the only person in the world she trusted or cared about too.

He delved deep into her, untangling masses of pain as he went, the woman had endured more than most he had done this with and somehow, she still clung to her humanity, still wanted a different life, would give anything to be free of Ivan but deep down she didn’t believe anyone or anything could stop her father.

He saw the plans, saw Ivans intentions, saw the meetings where his older brother was practically auctioned by Ivan to his upper level people...Tessa and Rotbull finally the last ones, and with Tessas defeat, now...Rotbull would be the one who would get Kaleb if he could capture him,..after I van was done with him, after he was “broken in” and in between him being used to help Laxus spawn slayer babies.

Ivan wanted at least 6, would drug and breed Laxus and Kaleb to death to get them, was working out a deal with a Succubus coven in Joya, they would carry the babies, they would control and use Kaleb and Laxus, in return their Warqueen got to fuck Kaleb until he fathered a child for her, she didn’t want Laxus...just Kaleb, and Bickslow wasn’t at all surprised...Sydelle had been after Kaleb since he was small.

He saw then too the immense interest in getting Zen, Ivan wanted him but...so did Ophelia, she had information...gathered by Nessa, a way Nessa could shed her bonds with the dead and the underworld, that Nessa could finally be free of the horrors that were drawn to her magic. If she bound an Archangel mage...his magic combining with hers would free her, convert her magic to it’s light form...Seith magic…

Bickslow was stunned by this, he’d never thought, not ever his magic was a light version of anything, had always believed Seith magic flirted with darkness and now...now he saw...through this womans intimate knowledge of her sisters rare magic...Seith was the light side of Necromancy, Necromancers control the dead, were bound to souls already judged, already sent to hell, where Seiths commanded living souls that had not passed through the veil yet...the living side of Necromancy…

If Nessa bound or even better...mated with an Archangel mage, she would be freed, her magic shifted into the light, never to attract and be forced to handle the dead again, and Nessa wanted that desperately, so too, because she loved her sister...did Ophelia.

So Ophelia was trying to come up with a plan, behind the scenes she had started scheming and forming deals so that when her father got his hands on Zen, she would steal him and take him to her sister and together they would assure Nessa was freed from the magic she hated, then, they would, with Zen as a weapon...return and kill their father.

It was a terrifying plan...and one Ivan...had found out about.

So Ophelia had been stripped of all of her position, all of her so called privilege, and after handing her over to his men for a solid week of torture, he’d decided to use his daughters womb, brought her to the lab and had given her to the demon controlling Gray.

She hadn’t been able to warn her sister, and was terrified what would happen to Nessa, but she’d accepted being a prisoner of the Boscans because it was better than the alternative, if she was released, Ivan would find her, pull her back into his clutches...and she’d rather die.

The Black Flight she knew almost nothing about, and with the information he had Bickslow knew he needed to talk to Kaleb and Laxus...to his Father and Zen too, so he carefully pulled out of her soul, released his hold on her and shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose as a headache formed.

“Fuck…” He growled as Ophelia slumped down on the cot.

Xally moved forward, quickly checking over the woman and settling her on the cot, pulling the blanket over her before turning back to cup her brothers face in her hands and ease his headache.

He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. “Thanks Xal…” He looked at Tesso.

“She’s still a threat, but not as bad as we thought, the worst danger with her is Ivan is going to try to get her back and we can’t let him have her.” He said and Tesso nodded, looking over at the woman.

“We can secure her here, move her to more comfortable quarters but with the same level of security but we’re going to need justification beyond just Kalebs say so.” Tesso admitted.

“She plans to kidnap Zen and give him to her sister to be bound to her. She’s also a succubus magic user.” Bickslow smirked and Tesso heaved a sigh. Succubus magic was illegal in Bosco, that alone was enough to hold her, the threat of kidnapping too gave him all the cause he needed.

A wave of his hand brought the two guards stationed on Ophelia to him.

“Move her to the holding chambers in central spire, we’ll house her by the Divine Light Lacrima and see if it helps her...lighten up.” He said wryly, smirking at his nephew who rolled his eyes.

“Bad puns Uncle Tesso...I’m so proud.” He chuckled.

“We’ll secure your prisoner in the spire, go talk to who all you need to and tell Kaleb I need paperwork to push around.” The general said, giving Xally a hug and patting Presas shoulder before he turned and followed the guards, one now carrying Ophelia, from the cell and heading the opposite direction of Bickslows group as they left too.

“Ivan has plans inside plans...I need to talk to Kaleb face to face, this shit is too...too much to trust to words…” Bickslow admitted. Presca and Xally just nodded, Kaleb could extract the memories right out Bickslows head, sparing him the difficulty of trying to put into words all he had seen and experienced in Ophelias soul.

“You ok Bixy?” Xally asked as they got into Prescas car to head for the Guild so they could hopefully meet Kaleb and Laxus who were due in that evening with Thane.

“Yeah...I’ll be glad to see kaleb...put it that way.” He sighed and Xally pressed her lips together in concern, she knew what that meant...it meant he’d seen too much, things that were eating at him, things he wanted Kaleb to take away…

She loved their brother had the ability to do that, but hated that all of them, even her, had been forced to ask it of him at one point or another through the years. Kaleb couldn’t take the things from his own mind...he lived with holding onto the nightmares and horrors other minds could not handle…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus followed Kaleb into the guild hall and drew a breath, it had taken Kaleb 3 tries to get dressed, as soon as he had all that white leather on and had his standard jewelry on, Laxus was undressing him. The first two rounds Kaleb hadn’t resisted, his greatest weakness was Laxus’ purrs and sexy growls...the third time, fresh from the second shower that morning, his circlet finally in place, earrings, hair pulled into the ornate twisted wire clasp that held it back from his face, he’d just gotten his pins into place when Laxus’ lips had started playing over his neck, hair shoved aside so he could reach skin.

Smirking he’d turned in Laxus’ grip and dropped to his knees. It was a little fantasy of Laxus’ Kaleb in all his grand regalia, on his knees giving the Thunder God a blowjob...well, he wasn’t in his dress regalia, just his usual guildmasters clothes his guild had voted on and had made for him, but it was enough.

Laxus had decided, the finest thing he had ever seen in his life was Kaleb Suraday Pradesh, decked out like he was, the picture of power and position right down to his wizard saint pins, on his knees, those ringed and jeweled fingers gripping Laxus’ hips with his cock down his throat. That was a sight he’d be smirking about for fucking days.

He’d been fine, more than happy in fact, smugly enjoying his fun, Gildarts was in place at Fairy Tail, Erza, Natsu and Gray all there to back him up, his mages were under orders to stay in Magnolia for the time being, the sistering of the guilds had to be finalized, Kaleb had 6 teams that would be on airships as soon as the paperwork was finalized so Fairy Tails numbers would be shored up and two of those teams were S-class ranked, one, Team Blackadder, specialized in taking out dark mages exclusively, they hunted blood mages, summoners...the really bad nasties, and they were going to be stationing in Fiore until Nightmare was no longer a threat.

Whisperings of another dark guild...Alvarez remnants, had begun, and they needed that team in Fiore badly. Kalebs own team was going to be stationing in Fiore too for the same reason, White Sea as a whole was enthusiastically embracing the changes, members coming in from its branches seeking permission to work in Fiore even as some of Laxus’ own mages were begging to go to Bosco.

It was all done, they could get this all handled here and head to the palace, handle things there, Laxus had to spread his magic over the brood, then to Shirotsumi to finish the deal there then back to Magnolia. He was feeling great about it all, yes he wanted his fathers head on a platter, yes Nightmare needed to go down, but...he had Kaleb now, the weight of it all wasn’t solely on him and...when he felt the strain, for the first time in his whole life, he knew, with no doubt, he had someone there for him...Kaleb.

His mate was strong enough, capable enough, to shoulder all Laxus dealt with and then some, to ease his burdens without faltering, to have his back no matter what came their way and Laxus had realized...nobody...not anyone he could think of that he had ever met except for Kaleb, filled those shoes better.

He had confidence in his mate, trusted him, believed in him, in them together, and it felt so incredibly good even with all that was bearing down on him, he knew...Kaleb would be there. 

Now he walked alongside his mate, Thane on his other side, more impressed than ever by the man, head high, exuding strength and power, confidence and a certainty of leadership Laxus was still trying to find in himself as they crossed the guild hall heading for Kalebs office.

Guild members grinned and waved, called out to him, they were stopped twice by people with questions about the work visas into Fiore and Kaleb and Thane handled them smoothly before they continued on, meeting two representatives from Boscos magic council by Kaleb door who both bowed low when they approached.

“Master Kaleb...Master Laxus, allow me to extend the councils congratulations on your mating, we have the sisterhood papers, licensing and Mage Visa and international travel authority ready for your signatures.” The first man said with a smile, Kaleb returned his bow and once in the office, signed the forms after looking them over and Laxus grit his teeth as the councilman came around the desk toty sign beside them then eagerly leaned into Kaleb, pressing his lips over Kalebs.

Laxus knew...knew this a Boscan thing, common, he’d seen Kaleb kiss everyone he’d put a Guildseal on and knew it meant nothing more than a handshake would but it still set his teeth on edge.

His low growl couldn’t be stopped and the man pulled back licking his lips and looking nervously at the Dragonslayer.

Laxus held his hand out and the man stared at it.

“Fiorans shake hands Councilman Varis.” Kaleb said with a distinct amused edge to his tone.

“How quaint.” The councilman said and shook Laxus’ hand, wincing under the big blondes grip.

“Kissing a Dragonslayers mate without their permission is also a good way to get a fist to the face.” Laxus added in a low voice and the councilman quickly moved away from Kaleb, hastily gathering the papers.

“I’ll handle the rest Master Kaleb...Master Laxus, the Boscan Magic Council is very pleased with this alliance, the doors opened by this should help a great deal going forward for both countries.” He said and Kaleb nodded.

“Thank you councilman, My Guild is doing exercises tonight, several top members will be doing demonstrations in the practice areas, you are both welcome to stay and enjoy all the guild has to offer for the evening.” Kaleb offered and the men both smiled.

“We would be honored to be your guests.” Varis said as Thane came into the office.

“Gentlemen, allow me to see you to the Bar for a meal before the exhibitions begin.” Thane offered leading the men away.

Kaleb eyed Laxus with that raised brow and he narrowed his eyes. “I know it’s normal, but I do NOT have to like it. Guy was way too eager to kiss you.” Laxus growled.

“A lot of people are, at least once a week when I’m inducting a member I have a tongue shoved in my mouth or a hand grabbing my ass, or even groping my dick Laxus, I politely refuse them, they go on their way, all is well.” Kaleb pointed out calmly, then smiled “I’ll admit though...I like you being possessive...I don’t need your protection, but it’s still sexy that you do it.”

Laxus smirked, moving closer to Kaleb and reaching out to toy with the ends of his long platinum colored hair. “Sexy huh? I’m a Dragon….Your Dragon...Kaleb, like you’re my...angel..my fucking sanity...my home.” The last came out with a rugged edge of emotion he hadn’t intended, but it was so true. He’d needed what Kaleb brought to him and he hadn’t even known it until he’d felt it, now...now he knew he couldn’t possibly live without it.

What he didn’t know, was all of it...every bit...Kaleb felt too and part of why it felt so strong was it was mirrored by his mate...and Kaleb did know it. Sliding to sit on the desk before him he watched Laxus sink into his large black leather chair, pulling it close, wrapping his arms around Kalebs waist like he’d done before back in Fiore, nuzzling into Kalebs abdomen, breathing in the sweet smell of warm apples and leather while Kaleb carded his fingers through Laxus’ soft golden spikes of thick blonde hair.

“I love you Laxus...you’re my home too, My Dragon.” He said quietly and smiled when Laxus’ arms tightened around him. So much rested on the two of them, so many depended on them, bending to kiss the top of his mates golden head Kaleb smiled faintly, they could handle it.

Fairy Tail brought fewer mages than White Sea typically added in a six month span, once the guild management system was installed fully and it started handling the bulk of the paperwork, Laxus would find his work load vastly diminished, Fairy Tail would stop being a chaotic mess at least where management was concerned, and Kaleb would be able to tie into the system and do his daily work from Magnolia, Thane, Vander or Cristoff all capable of getting him to Bosco within a few minutes whenever personal appearances were needed.

He could maintain everything just fine, help his mate get Fairy Tail sorted out and they would wipe Nightmare out of existence. Laxus DID have some incredible mages, Gildarts was Wizard Saint level, the mans wanderlust just kept him from having the “responsible” part of what the Council no doubt required to bestow the title on the man.

Mirajane, Elfman, Erza, Gajeel, all of them powerhouses with experience that made them invaluable. Nab...a Beast Seith, Kaleb already had plans to put Nab right into training with Beck and Cobra and whip that mage into shape so he could take jobs. Vijeeter, a Dance Mage with no training, he was putting that mage into training with Bickslow and Vander who he knew would have the man realizing his potential in short order. Lisanna, the spoiled little “princess” from what he’d seen in the few visits and short times he’d been at the guild, a beast take over mage who stuck to cutesy things she though made her look pretty or sexy. She’d work with Beck, Nab and Cobra. It all ran through his head, he’d talk all of it over with Laxus as they progressed, Laxus ultimately knew the mages and they were Laxus’ responsibility, but Kaleb meant to make their mating, and his own integration into Laxus’ life as painless as possible.

Laxus, cuddling into Kalebs body and purring with each breath had much less complicated thoughts going through him, all he wanted was to bask in the feeling of holding Kaleb, letting go and trusting his mate felt...incredible, and he was going to let himself enjoy it. 

Kaleb stiffened slightly in his arms “Thane and Uncle Tesso with Bix and the others…” He said moments before there was a knock on the door.

Laxus sighed, releasing Kaleb and sliding to his feet while Kaleb shifted pulling a knee up onto the desk so he could twist and face the door as it opened. His eyes glowed faintly, Bickslows aura making his magic spark up in response to strong mental struggle. He shoved off the desk and rounded it quickly, catching his brothers face in his hands before he had a chance to say a word. Struggling red eyes met concerned lavender for a few seconds, no need for even a mental conversation before Kalebs eyes glowed into white and Bickslows rolled back in his head.

Presca, having seen this before stepped up without a word and caught the Seith mage as he sagged and Laxus gasped, stepped forward quickly once Kaleb released Bickslows face and staggered back a couple of steps, gripping his desk. Presca hefted Bickslows limp form and took him to the couch while Laxus stepped in front of Kaleb as he sat heavily on the edge of his desk, one hand rubbing his forehead while the other gripped the desk.

“Kaleb...fuck babe...what the hell…” Laxus could feel it, like Kaleb had just drank in a heavy load of trauma and was reeling from it and he had no idea at all what had just happened. All he knew was Bickslow was supposed to have extracted memories from Ophelia…

“I’m alright...always takes a few minutes for me to...sort the shit out...get it contained…” Kaleb whispered and Laxus’ eyes flew wide when he saw blood trickle from his mates nose.

“Xally!” He snapped and the smallest Pradesh squeaked and jumped forward, hands glowing before they reached Kalebs face.

“Blown blood vessels...not serious…” She said softly before swiping the blood away with a kleenex and pressing a kiss to her brothers forehead, stepping away and smiling watching Laxus pull Kaleb into him, wrapping his arms around her brother.

“Ivans plans are bad...they mean to keep Fairy Tail locked down and he...wants us...you for breeding...me to make sure you do it.” Kaleb said.

“More than that...he wants Kaleb, gonna hand him around like a fucking party favor.” Bickslow groaned from the couch and Kaleb mentally growled at his younger brother who growled right back.

“Laxus needs to know this shit Kaleb, Ivan wants to breed you to death boss, get you fucking everything female he can put on you, working a deal with a succubus coven with the help of Joyas Warqueen Sydelle, Sydelle gets to fuck Kaleb in exchange for helping Ivan get Dragonslayer babies.” Bickslow said in a tired voice.

Kaleb heaved a sigh then grunted as he was pulled forcefully from the desk into his mates arms. Big as he was, Laxus could still wind him if he caught him by surprise, and he just had.

“Never gonna happen, share it Kaleb...what you pulled out of Bickslow, I want all of it.” Laxus said firmly and felt Kaleb stiffen in his arms, felt the stubborn streak he knew was a mile wide in the man rear up.

“I’ll share the information.” Kaleb amended and Laxus fisted his hand in Kalebs long hair, wrenching his mates head back and making him gasp. He met surprised lavender eyes with resolute blue.

“Share ALL of it...don’t you hold back either, I’ll know, I can feel you...my mate...I can fucking feel that you’re gearing up to refuse me, I won’t stand for it, we’re mated, you’re in love with me, you’ve said so...prove it...don’t take this all yourself share it with me like a mate is supposed to do.” he growled and Kalebs eyes narrowed on his, the sight of the mindbender baring his teeth and defiance flooding those eyes had Laxus’ dragon rearing up in him and he slammed his lips down on Kalebs, held him hard against him, tightened his fingers in the silky strands of platinum blonde hair until Kaleb gasped and then Laxus plundered his mouth with his tongue.

Give it to me Kaleb… Laxus demanded mentally and felt Kaleb sag, lips softening under his, responding instead of resisting and Kaleb pulled back, met Laxus’ eyes then closed his and it hit Laxus like a truck...the flood of Bickslows experience, Laxus saw his own torturing from his sisters eyes, endured all the beatings and rapes she endured afterward, even went through being raped by Gray and Natsu and seeing Grays dead solid black possessed eyes and the horrific sneer on his face every time he’d fucked her.

No wonder Juvia still refused to see either man…No wonder Bickslow hadn’t wanted these memories…

He knew now though, knew Ivans plans, the depth of them...he blinked and hugged Kaleb hard against him.

“He won’t have you...he wont’ even fucking touch you…” He snarled and Kaleb grabbed his face in his hands, lavender eyes fierce.

“You either...you hear me? I’ll kill him Laxus, boil his brain in his skull the first chance I get, if he comes into my range I’m putting him down, tell me I can…” Kaleb demanded and Laxus narrowed his eyes, he wanted the kill...he wanted to feel Ivans life ebb at his own hand..but...Kaleb was his mate…

“You share every second...and I agree, but if I get close enough first….I get the kill.” He said firmly and Kaleb nodded, Laxus finally releasing his hold as they both agreed.

Watching his best friend argue over murdering his father with his mate for some reason wasn’t as upsetting as Bickslow knew it probably should be. Kaleb had taken the edges off the memories, but he still had them, a clear view of just how evil Ivan Dreyar really was. He looked at his brother, Kalebs eyes locked with Laxus’ and even in a moment of stubborn determination he saw it, Kaleb loved Laxus, it was there, real and strong and he smiled faintly, his best friend couldn’t possibly have a mate better suited to be at his side, male or female if they searched the whole world over, nobody could have come close to checking all the boxes his brother did.

They had all been through so damned much, and really needed time to fucking breathe, he knew that wasn’t going to happen, but he also knew their next stop was probably going to be where they spent Christmas and he was ready...eager...to get there.

“We need to get to the palace…” Bickslow said and Kaleb smiled faintly.

“Thane already has a beat on Farrons exact location, so...as soon as everyone is ready…”

Lucy tackled Laxus when they appeared, the big slayer going down with a startled grunt and Kaleb turning to watch his mate hit the fortunately carpeted floor of the library with a muffled thud as Lucy laughed and showered the big man with kisses before declaring, as if it weren’t obvious, she’d missed him.

Laxus actually grinned, for the first time in a little while, his sharp fangs showed as he shoved Lucy off of him and took Kalebs hand to get back to his feet.

Lucy was lifted up by Gajeel who was smiling and Bickslow stepped in for his own warm greeting, eyes moving over the large Christmas tree set up in the beautiful sitting area of the library. The decorations were everywhere and had him feeling better about spending the holiday in the unfamiliar place, especially seeing glittery Fairy Tail and White Sea emblems hanging among the decorations on the tree.

His fathers hug helped most, as usual, there was just something about his Dad and Bickslow leaned into his father a little more than usual, grateful for he didn’t know how many times it had been that his father was never the first one to step from a hug.

“You ok Son?” He asked quietly as the others were brightly discussing the tree and plans to sneak down to Shirotsumi in disguises to shop for gifts.

“Just got a look at something that really made me appreciate you Dad, that’s all.” He said with a small tremor in his voice and Arman ruffled his sons shaggy overgrown blue and black locks affectionately.

“Did I tell you Mr and Mrs. Elan are here? Thane brought them yesterday and Lucys spirits have loaded the kitchens here with food. Thane and the other transport mages plan to bring the lot of you and your friends down to Magnolia for the Christmas party at your guild too.” Arman told him and Bickslow pulled back grinning brightly.

0-0-0-0-0

4 days until Christmas and Lucy stirred early, feeling a thick arm tighten around her and glancing down to see metal studs glint in the low light of their bedchamber, Gajeel had her pulled into his chest, a quick wriggle in his arms and she felt Cristoffs hand on Gajeels hip, the Lunar Slayer holding Gajeel while Gajeel held her, Gajeel nicely sandwiched between his mates.

She had barely been able to sleep she was so excited. Kaleb and Laxus had already gone down to Shirotsumi, working with the knights from both Fiore and Bosco Kaleb was confident they had enough security in place the beautiful mountainside resort town was mostly safe. Nobody would be allowed to do or be anywhere alone, groups of at least 3 were mandatory but, Kaleb and Arman had closed the deal on the resort and Natsu and Gray were already there, Nurem herself had gone done and spent an entire night talking with the couple and had brought Natsu to the chamber in the palace for a brief visit with Igneel and Ranieras clutch before taking him back down to the resort and ordering him, Dragon Queen style, to behave and take his tasks seriously.

Lucy was looking forward to seeing them both and to shopping and getting ready for Christmas. She knew Gajeel had never really had any great holidays, and she and Arman were already planning so much. Arman wanted his children to have a happy holiday, wanted to meet all of the new additions to his family and make certain they all understood they were family now, and wanted and needed and could come to him for anything.

Becks Aunt Minda and his mother were both aboard the Aisipal and Cobra was getting far more “family” than he’d ever imagined he’d have either since Beck had a sister, mother father, two uncles and, his clan was healthy, vibrant and still very active in Bosco.

Wendy was deeply enjoying having two boisterous sisters, 5 brothers and a very warm and welcoming father in-law, happily planning out a shopping trip to Shirotsumi that would probably include every single venue the town had to offer possibly twice. Lucy wanted to be in on that so she wriggled free of Gajeels arms and hurried to grab a robe and rush to the hot baths where she knew the women planned to assemble and finish their plans.

She hurried into the open shower area that led to the baths and smirked, seeing Kaleb being “helped” with his post work out shower by his mate while Freed and Bickslow pretended not to notice Laxus’ washing his mates back included a great deal of kissing and the dragonslayers free hand was decidedly not on Kalebs back…

“Hey cosplayer, gonna join the mass of estrogen in the bath? Levy and Cana are apparently in there…” Bickslow said and Lucy beamed, almost running now through the door intot he bath area.

“Cana!!!” She called seeing the blue and brunette heads of hair among the others.

The card mage turned and grinned at her “Lubitch!!! How dare you come in here without at least one of your mates naked alongside you!” Cana called back.

Lucy grinned, tossing aside her robe and hurrying into the steaming waters. She waited, letting Cana say a few more wicked things about everyone monopolizing all the hot men and when she reached the group she tilted her head.

“Funny, you claim you want to see some naked men but you’re still in here while Bickslow, Freed, Laxus and Kaleb are showering in the next room…” Canas mouth fell open.

Juvia was trying to keep her eyes averted as she came into the shower area, managing well by keeping Zen between her and the other men, they had just finished their morning training and she was going to join her friends while Zen showered and went with Laxus and Kaleb down to Shirotsumi ahead of them.

She turned to him to ask what time she should be starting to encourage the women to head for the restaurant they were all going to meet up in and blushed finding him already shedding his clothes.

“What time should we meet you?” She asked.

Zen smirked, deliberately taking longer than he needed to pull his shirt off over his head, leaving Juvia staring at the expanse of his bare sweaty chest and loving hearing her gasp softly, and seeing the deep pink on her cheeks when he tossed the shirt on a nearby bench and tugged the string holding up his work out pants.

“1 should be good...right Kaleb?!” He almost shouted the question, knowing his brother was preoccupied.

“Nnngh...yeah...1...fuck…” Kaleb groaned as Laxus pushed him under the water better, angling him so it wasn’t as obvious what he was doing with his free hand.

“There you go gorgeous, one o’clock.” Zen smiled at Juvia, letting his pants fall, thumbs sliding to hook the waistband on his boxerbriefs and Juvias eyes went wide then she squeaked.

“Ok! Juvia will see you then!” She said too loud and fast and almost tripped rushing away from boyfriend as he pushed the last of his clothes from his body, chuckling as he tossed them with his shirt and moved over to turn on one of the shower heads by Bickslow.

“Much as that girl wants you it’s amazing she hasn’t jumped you already.” Bickslow chuckled.

Zen smiled, letting the water rinse over him and through his long hair. “She’ll get there. She’s worth the wait.” He responded. “I’m just happy she decided to join everyone in Shirotsumi today, Natsu and Gray will be at the resort working all day, and won’t be out in the town but even so, just the thought of being in the same area as them horrified her until now, now...she’s being brave...thanks for that Kaleb…” He added with a chuckle in Kalebs direction, his brother had both hands against the shower wall and Laxus looked about ready to just go ahead and fuck him where he stood.

“Shit!...be right back…” Kaleb snarled and grabbed Laxus’ arm, ripping his mate along with him into one of the sauna rooms, slamming the door shut behind them...they weren’t sound proofed though and it was obvious what the couple were doing.

“I...think I’m done…” Freed said, hurrying off and Bickslow snorted “Not yet but once you’ve got privacy I’m sure you’ll change that!” He cackled.

“Fuck off Bickslow!” Freed snapped back in a strained voice from the dressing room.

Bickslow snickered, finishing rinsing shampoo from his hair.

“No! Cana! Juvia does not wish you to look at…” The protests faded to silence and Zen and Bickslow both had looked over to the doorway to the bath area, Juvias stood gripping the arm of a curvy brunette who was raking her eyes hungrily over both men, a wicked smile curling her full lips.

Juvias eyes flew wide and followed mostly the same path as Canas, though hers stayed on Zen, sliding over him from head to foot and lingering on his lower half for a few moments before slowly scanning over ever deeply tanned inch of skin stretched over bulging muscle until finally her eyes were locked with his, the edges of his mouth lifted and a dark brow arched. Zen had spent the first seventeen years of his life naked and on display so shyness wasn’t something he had a single shred of, that and he wanted Juvia to see him, wanted her to want him because Gods knew he wanted her.

“Shit Juves...you traded up honey, I know you’re not dating Bixy so tall dark and muscles is the boyfriend?” Cana asked leering at both men unashamed. 

Juvia drew a deep breath and yanked Cana back out of the shower room. 

“Cana, Juvia does not want you ogling her boyfriend! I said I did not want you looking at him like this! “ Juvia said angrily standing between Cana and the men now. 

Bickslow elbowed Zen who tore his eyes off the sight of his soft spoken water mage to give his brother a hard look.

“Put a towel around your waist bro, you’re almost done anyway right?” He said knowing the issue would mostly escape Zen who had not really ever spent time in a country as reserved as Fiore.

Zen frowned “Why?” He asked bluntly and Bickslow sighed, listening to the girls arguing.

“Because your girlfriend doesn’t want her friend Cana, who is honestly like a female version of Vander, seeing you naked, especially since she’s not really had you naked much yet ya know? Women get touchy about that shit in Fiore.” He said yanking a towel from a nearby table and tossing it to his brother while he wrapped one around his own hips, no sense giving Cana a free show.

“But she’s already seen me, and why does it matter?” Zen asked, Bickslow grateful Zen complied while he was protesting.

“It’s a Fioran thing, she’ll get past it if you guys stay together but trust me ok? Juvia doesn’t want other women looking at you naked, it’s like they see all you’ve got and Fioran women like to keep all they’re getting with their men to themselves.” Bickslow said, trying to make it make sense but knowing he was failing by the look on Zens face.

“Other women seeing you naked makes her feel bad.” He tried and that worked, Zens eyes widened a little then he turned and frowned seeing Juvia red faced still arguing with Cana trying to keep her from getting around her.

He moved past Bickslow who let him go, dripping wet with soap still running down his body and all but at least he had a towel...albeit a small one, wrapped around his hips.

He came up behind Juvia and Canas eyes immediately widened and looked past her friend and Juvia spun, Zens heart clenching in his chest seeing her looking so frustrated. He narrowed his eyes on Cana.

“I thought you were one of her friends.” He said and Canas eyes lost their amused wicked edge and widened.

“I am...I...Juvia and I have been friends for years.” She said and Juvia nodded in agreement with her though a frustrated tear was falling down her face. She knew it was silly, she knew the worst Cana would would be to look and maybe flirt some, and she trusted Zen not to let Cana touch him or anything like that, it was just…

She knew she was making him wait for her, knew Cana would pounce right on the good looking Boscan and fuck him until he couldn’t walk if he were hers and maybe...maybe Zen would be happier with a woman who wasn’t as broken as she was, who he could have a normal relationship with...who didn’t freeze up and start crying when they were making out.

So she just wanted to keep the other women away...make it clear Zen was with her...she’d never been successful at it with Gray and it absolutely terrified her that Zen would lose interest in her and leave her...stop loving her...and she couldn’t bear it if he did. Not now, not when she was so happy and everything had been going so well.

“You made her cry...not something a good friend would do.” He observed then, wiping the tear from Juvias face and tipping her chin up so she looked at him.

“I..I didn’t mean to...Juves...I just, I’m happy for you, I wanted to see you...the guy Juvia said was her boyfriend.” Cana said, frowning, she had only meant to tease her friend, Cana wasn’t a man stealer, she’d never do something like that. Sure Juvia had always been a little nutty and her obsession with Gray had been comical at times, but Cana did care about juvia, she was still Nakama and still someone she cherished, she knew Juvia had gone through something awful too, she didn’t want to add any grief to what she knew her friend was already trying to recover from.

“Stare at me while I was showering, is that a Fioran thing?” Zen asked and Cana shook her head.

“No...more a me thing...Juves, sweety, I’m sorry I upset you, I really am...you say he’s your boyfriend and he’s not arguing that…” She looked hard at Zen, that was another thing, Juvia had claimed Gray when Gray hadn’t wanted to be claimed, she wanted to make sure Juvia hadn’t picked a new obsession.

“I’m hers, her boyfriend...I’m in love with her, is that what you needed to hear?” He asked, eyes on Juvias and he suddenly could breathe better when she smiled after he spoke.  
Cana grinned. “In love huh? Well good for you both, bout damned time a man grew a brain and fell for Juvia. I’m happy for you Juves, he’s hot as fuck and hung like a horse, sure to keep you happy!” The woman cackled then and slapped Juvias shoulder before turning back to the bath and hurrying back in

“Ok Ladies, Juvias man gets a 10 on the hot scale and a solid place on the well hung list so Lubitch, I’ve already copped a feel on Gajeels tight fine ass, tell me about Cristoff!” The woman called.

Juvia slapped a hand over her face. “Cana is...Cana.” Juvia sighed.

Zen tipped her chin up again and leaned down, brushing his lips over hers gently. “I don’t care about her opinion, only yours matters to me. You can stay with me today if you think she’s going to be too much to handle.” He offered and Juvia smiled, pushing up on her toes to catch his lips again, his soft kisses making her embarrassment fade away and...one of her hands had flattened against his wet soapy chest and she rather liked the way that felt…

“It is a sweet offer, but Juvia wants to shop with the women...she needs a gift for Zen.” She smiled up at him and his eyes warmed.

“You’re all the gift I want beautiful.” He said and Juvia blushed.

“Juvia has...some things in mind...finish your shower...Juvia will go back to her friends…” She said brightly and he smiled at her, glad she was ok again, bent to lure her into another quick kiss before she turned happily and went back to the women. He watched her, wrapped in a wet towel...creamy legs on full display, he even caught little glimpses of curvy butt cheeks peeking out from under the bottom edge of the towel as she walked and had to turn away to prevent the inevitable physical reaction he’d have to any view of Juvias beautiful curvy body.

Bickslow was smiling way too knowingly when he came back to finish rinsing off.

“Man you’ve got it so damn bad for her...she got you hard just kissing you…” He chuckled and Zen yanked the towel from his hips spun it and snapped it at Bickslow, grinning when his brother screamed like a girl and stumbled scrambling to escape him.

He finished rinsing off in peace then went to the dressing room, hearing Bickslow teasing freed and Laxus roar out Kalebs name in the sauna he heaved a sigh, he loved Juvia...he’d just be very glad when his hot Boscan blood didn’t only have cold showers to turn to…

0-0-0-0-0

“Juves!” Juvia jerked her head up as her arm was grabbed, she’d been looking at some beautiful Angel Christmas decorations in the cute little shop and Lucy grabbed her.

“Come on woman, we’re not supposed to get separated, stay in a group remember?” Lucy chided lightly and Juvia sighed, nodding she clutched the crystal angel and went with Lucy to pay for the decoration. She fully intended to hang it somewhere...it made her think of Zen.

Once outside Cana hooked her other arm and They hurried to catch up to Emzadi, Xally and Wendy, Emzadi herding them all into a “Lady Marmalade” lingerie store.

“Now THIS is shopping.” Cana declared grinning, Emzadi quirked a brow at her.

“And what man are you shopping to impress?” She asked wagging her flawless brows.

“I’m thinking there’s more than one, I may just cast my line and see what I reel in!” Cana grinned back and they all laughed.

“Mest likes lace...the more see through the better.” Emzadi declared, digging through racks of little lacy teddies.

“Gajeel likes anything with metal he can nibble and Cristoff has a distinct preference for satin.” Lucy said, holding up a dark blue satin pair of panties with a wicked grin.

“What are you getting for Zen Juves?” Cana asked and Juvia stood nibbling her lip frowning. She had no idea...none...about what Zen might prefer. 

Xally caught the look and knew what was happening with her brother and the water mage.

“He likes feathers and sheer fabrics…” Xally said brightly, tugging a see through white teddy with feathers at the shoulders and curved around the bust, Xally held it up to Juvia and the woman almost gaped at her.

“That right Juvia? So is he more into hard and fast or slowburns?” Cana grinned over at the still silent woman.

“Juvia...doesn’t know…” Juvia said quietly, frowning.

Xally scoffed “You will, here, I think this in white would really get him…” Xally said.

Cana though didn’t miss the comment and was moving over to them.

“You don’t know? Well, honey I know you haven’t had a lot of men, but you know, how long does he take to get there? Are we talking crotchless panties for quick easy fun or complicated Bustiers and garters to draw things out?” Cana asked, she took her lingerie shopping seriously.

“Juvia and Zen have not had sex!” Juvia hissed “Ju...Juvia is afraid...every time….every time she has sex it is agonizing pain! Juvia does not want to disappoint Zen like she did Gray!!”

Everyone stood silent, Lucy and Xally moved first, hugging Juvia between them as she cried.

“Juvia is in love with Zen...she does not want to lose him…” The rain woman sobbed.

“Honey he knows...he knows you need time and however long you need he’s fine with waiting! He loves you, and Zen has never loved anyone before...you’re so special to him, you have no idea.” Xally said softly.

“He’s an Archangel mage Juvia, they’re fiercely loyal, you just need to relax, enjoy being with him, let it happen when it happens.” Lucy added.

“Get the white one.” Emzadi said firmly, moving over to help find Juvias size “And this…” She pulled a blue sheer silk teddy with matching panties out and handed it to Juvia with the feathered set with a firm look on her face “...because I know Zen really likes silk almost as much as Kaleb does and Wendy, get your ass over to that leather over there I KNOW Vander will lose his damn mind for that red set on you!” She called and Wendy squeaked, looking wide eyed at the racey bustier and soft red leather thong.

Cana grinned, lunging past it and placing a red leather crop in Wendys hand “Can’t buy the set incomplete!” She declared and Emzadi grinned at her, orange eyes flashing “Oh now Van will Loooove that!” she chuckled.

They had the most fun, very much so, shopping for Wendy, Vander being Vander the sky dragons mate opened the doors for them to go into the raciest store in town and have immense fun inside, Cana downright whimpering by the time they were ready to go realizing just what sort of mate Wendy had and freely admitting she was jealous.

0-0-0-0-0

The men had been all business, touring the old resort, talking to the construction crews, Zen had flown the proposed atrium area that would provide the whelps a safe place out of weather and winds to start learning to fly. Once he’d set down by Kaleb he gave his brother a wry smirk and Kaleb narrowed his eyes.

“You should have done that, it absolutely didn’t require me.” He observed and Kaleb scoffed.

“We need good measurements and assessments Zen, this isn’t the place for me to do flying lessons. You know how to fly, you’re damn good at it, and our wings spans are right on where the Dragon whelps will be when they start really puting speed into their flight, Nurem says 30-60 foot wingspans are what we should expect on the yearlings, though they’ll start taking to the air at around 2 months when their wings should be around 3-6 feet in span.” Kaleb said looking down at his tablet and finalizing the order he was placing.

“Bullshit, this is the perfect opportunity for you to work your wings, only reason I did it is because there’s a snowstorm coming in and until the area is actually built and safe from the wind you might actually get tossed on your ass in the wind blowing today.” Zen returned.

“I keep trying to get him to use his wings when we train.” Laxus said from where he sat on one of the dusty chairs. They were all on a large terrace overlooking a garden area at the back of the resort, beneath then and reaching out under the interior side of the main floor below was the resorts massive indoor pool.

There had been some debate about whether to keep the pool a regular pool or convert it into a spa, Nurem had actually ended that stating having the hot spring fed into a more natural pool in the atrium would provide humid warmth the hatchlings would enjoy a lot, she also told them to expect the hatchlings to swim and play in it and all through the whole resort so design modifications were being made to accommodate that.

Zen narrowed his eyes on Kaleb “You should use your wings when you train Kaleb, it’s important you get comfortable controlling them.” He said, the humor gone from his tone and expression.

“I know, I get it, and in a way I have been, I’ve been working on keeping my wings under my control, not letting them come out during training.” He said, it was lame, he knew it, but his wings were wild and deadly dangerous and he did not want to hurt Laxus.

“That’s not acceptable, you can’t wait, you can’t push them off or try to function like they aren’t a part of you now, Kaleb, if you get into heated work training, if you get emotional even for something stupid and unimportant, those wings are going to react and if you don’t know how to direct them, how to keep them working within your conscious will, you could kill Laxus, or anyone else you might be training or even fighting with for real.” Zen said with a hint of anger in his voice.

He’d already tried to express to Kaleb when his wings had come in the importance of learning to use them and Kaleb persisted in trying to put that work off until the current dangers they all faced were past. His disrespect for a part of Archangel magic that was part of what made them so effective, made them so strong...for the part that had saved Zens life countless times over the years, annoyed him.

Kaleb frowned “I do know, but you haven’t been available to work with and nobody else knows how the wings work, trial and error is a possibility I know but not practical given our current situation where I can’t go off alone to train, I have to have somebody with me and I just wont endanger anyone Zen.” Kaleb said and Zens anger vanished, replaced by a pang of guilt.

“I...I’m sorry. I’ve been busy helping Juvia…” He said quietly.

“We know, and I’m grateful you have been, she’d looking good, a lot better than she did the last time I saw her.” Gajeel said from where he was standing by Cristoff Natsu and Gray. 

Gajeel had been having a pretty civil conversation with his guildmates...thanks in major part to Cristoff who had a soothing hand on his mates shoulder. He’d looked up from that though when Zen had flown over to them and landed, the mans long black wings were impressive.

Zen leaned back against the ornate railing, resting his elbows on it and smiling faintly. “She’s gorgeous.” He said and everyone, even Gray smiled a little at his tone.

He looked at Kaleb “Thank you...for what you did, she’s been sleeping with few nightmares since you did that.” He said and Kaleb nodded.

“She’s got a ways to go but you have that one obstacle right now, one Emzadi and Xally have both been telling me about, they’re out with her right now…” The Lavender eyes turned inward letting Zen know his brother was concentrating on something else.

“Is she ok? Should I go find them?” He asked, standing up straight and Kaleb shook his head, long hair swaying and drawing his mates eye, Laxus reaching up to thread his fingers through a heavy lock of the platinum hair.

“No, she’s enjoying herself, but, you have a bigger issue than we thought with her, one Xally has some good insight on.” Kaleb glanced at Gray and Natsu and made a decision, looking at the men assembled. Natsu and Gray flat needed to hear this, Zen absolutely did, Laxus was Juvias Guildmaster, Gajeel Juvias best friend and Cristoff his mate, a healer and both of them mated to the Tatsu Queen who Juvia considered her next closest friend to Gajeel.

Vander and the others were doing security planning around the resort and its grounds so it was just them right now.

Kaleb waved toward the table and chairs Laxus had been sitting at and everyone gathered silently, Gray with a frown on his face, Natsu glancing between Kaleb and Gray. He and Gray had already apologized to Zen, who had been very gracious about the two of them almost killing him, telling them firmly he didn’t hold them responsible for a demons actions.

“I’m not mincing words or sparing any feelings, fair warning.” Kaleb said getting nods and a few worried looks before he went on.

“Juvias first time was with Gray, he was drunk, he basically got her panties off grabbed her hips and slammed his dick into her, ripped her open, the pain was instense, she bled a good bit, all completely understandable given she wasn’t prepared or even wet when he started fucking the hell out of her, when the pain got to be too much she cried and Gray, being drunk, got angry, said some horrible things to her and...left her there, walked out and she thinks he went home.” Kalebs hard eyes weighed on Gray who was frowning at the table top.

“I...I don’t remember a lot of it, like you said, I was drunk, we’d been playing one of Canas drinking games...I was going to check on her the next day though...I woke up with blood all over my groin…” He winced when he said it, he’d always regretted that whole thing. Juvia had deserved better, but that morning Natsu had shown up while he was in the shower washing the blood off and talked him into going on the mission with the team, and Cobra…

“He left on a mission instead of checking on her, was gone three weeks, while on that mission he and Natsu mated. She has, honestly, come to terms with that for the most part, she has gotten over Gray, doesn’t harbor any feelings for him anymore and that is because of you Zen.” Kaleb looked at his brother who was glaring darkly at Gray but looked at him when he said his name.

“You were apparently flirty and impressed by how well you’d seen her fight, said things that made her feel good about herself right from the beginning, she was attracted to you right off, still thinks you’re the best looking man she’s ever laid eyes on.” Kaleb smirked and there were a few scoffs and low comments that had even Zen chuckling.

Kaleb sobered though “She didn’t want to fall for you, was afraid of herself, she has a habit of falling for men that are kind to her because she’s had a history of people just...hating her immediately because rain used to follow her everywhere.” Kaleb said and the smiles all fell.

“The first time you told her you were falling for her, right before Gray and Natsu attacked, that kiss was huge for her, she really believed Natsu and Gray had killed you, Ivan and the others, including the demon, taunted her with your death, when they were hurting her she’d cry for you, when she slept she’d dream about you dying and call your name and they taunted her…” Kaleb said, seeing Natsu and Gray both wince, shudder.

“Here’s where Xally has some insight, Juvia is a water mage, a very very strong one, her magic ties all through her and they had her in magic cancelling cuffs, in Juvias memories she remembers barely being able to produce any tears even when she was sobbing, they gave her only enough water to keep her alive, kept her in a dry environment, and her mouth was always painfully dry, Xally says the female body wont produce much in the way of lubricant when forced into sex...Juvia was being raped over and over and with her magic tied into her physiology so deeply...well...every time they fucked her she was...dry...and it hurt like hell.” Kaleb said.

“So every experience she’s had was painful.” Zen said quietly.

“She’s been through nasty things before...Jose and the assholes in Phantom...they...raped her more than once, left her a Virgin because Jose thought it was funny, but...they did other things you know…” Gajeel said quietly.

Zen frowned, that he hadn’t known about….

“I really am...sorry…” Gray said then.

“You should be.” Zen snapped and Natsu glared at him. 

“He had no control over what happened, you want to get pissed at someone get pissed at me, I remember it all, I...I couldn’t stop….most of the time I couldn’t...but...but I did, maybe if I’d been stronger…” Natsu stammered, gritting his teeth.

“Bullshit, you can’t overpower the will of a greater Demon Lord, you’re both idiots if you think you could have, it’s fucking miraculous you were strong enough to even have memories, or to defy the demons control at all Natsu, you should have been a mindless puppet like Gray. No, I’m not talking about when you two were controlled, we already touched that earlier, I don’t hold either of you responsible for the actions of Hallsifell, what Gray should be fucking sorry for is taking her virginity while he was drunk, and I don’t buy for a second he didn’t know she was a virgin, he’s fucked too many women not to have an idea...No, that and all the fucked up things you said to her, called her weird, creepy…” Zen snapped and Gray glared at him.

“She was! She followed me everywhere, stalked me! She made dolls to look like me and slept with them and did Gods only know what with them! She called me her beloved and grabbed me and rubbed on me and asked me to make babies with her!” Gray cried, bolting to his feet in his frustration.

“She wouldn’t take no for a damned answer! I told her over and over I had no interest in her! I told her not to call me those things and it was weird and creepy! She’s fucking nuts!!” Gray yelled and that was it, Zen moved so fast even Laxus couldn’t catch him and his fist caught Grays jaw, sent the man flying fortunately into a support column instead of off the terrace they were on and Natsu pounced on the Archangel defending his mate in a fury of fiery punches that mostly collided with either hard black wings or Zens forearms as he deflected them.

“Natsu!” Laxus shouted, he, Gajeel and Kaleb on their feet, Cristoff grabbed the slayers chin and yanked his head around “Sleep Natsu” he snapped and the slayer slumped limp in Gajeels grasp as Cristoff spun just in time to watch Gray fly by and slam into Zen, ripping him from Laxus’ grasp and slamming him through the railing, both men tumbling down three stories into the empty pool below.

“Well shit…” Laxus growled and his magic was building to flash him down there when Kaleb grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

“No...let them, Gray needs this as much as Zen does...let them have a few goes at each other…” He said quietly.

“Cris…” Kaleb glanced at his brother who heaved a sigh 

“Yeah...I’ll heal em up, might leave some bruises on em though, they deserve it.” He grumbled and they all made their way down to the edge of the pool watching the two men.

The ice devil slayer versus the Archangel. Gray sent a lance of ice at Zen whose wing batted it aside in a shower of little ice chips and Zen sent a bolt of white light at Gray who was slammed back by it but he regained his feet fast, rubbing his shoulder.

“You can’t beat me Devil Slayer, I’m the exact opposite of what your magic is best at fighting.” Zen growled.

“Then I won’t use my fucking magic.” Gray snapped and lunged, he caught Zen pretty well, his roundhouse hitting Zens shoulder, and Zen, to his credit, dismissed his wings as soon as Gray went to pure physical fighting, it still was far from fair.

Zen, an ex-gladiator was immensely more skilled in hand to hand combat, and easily deflected Grays best shots, and while Zen did not like Gray, he did pity him, knew he’d been through something horrible, and he could have ended the fight, one well placed punch would do it and Gray in his wild attacking would have been easy to get that hit on, but Zen let him rage for a few minutes then shoved him back.

“I don’t know if she’s ever going to be able to even look at you again, but if she does? You had better let her say her peace and fucking apologize. There is nothing weird or creepy about that woman, all of that is your damned opinion, she was just lost, awkward, Gods I was too, I came out of the fucking pits with no clue how to act around normal people, I understand her...I LOVE her, and if you call her any of that shit around me I’ll lay you out for it every damned time you hear me?!” Zen snarled and Gray stared at him, panting...he hadn’t landed a single effective hit on the damned man except tackling him through that railing...and the landing had hurt even though he’d had Zens large body cushioning his fall.

He knew Juvia was awkward, it was why he gave her a chance, she was so sweet when she wasn’t freaking him out and it killed him knowing he’d hurt her like he had, not the demon possessed part either...the drunken sloppy as hell taking of her virginity...he’d lied...he remembered it too well, knew what he’d said to her...how horrible he’d been...he was mean when he was drunk but it was no excuse.

“I...I will...if she gives me the chance...I will.” He said quietly, eyeing Zen and almost smiling as he realized. The big Boscan meant it, he was in love with Juvia, and her behavior, her awkwardness, didn’t put him off at all because he understood it, identified with it, fucking hell the bluenette had found someone who could really understand her...be good to her and appreciate her and all her...he could think it even if he couldn’t say it...weird as fuck quirks. 

He could control his mouth, could keep from saying what he thought about that too, he really could because he owed her that, and he prayed right then, to any God that would listen, for the chance to apologize to Juvia, to make it up to her somehow, and...thanked the Gods she had stumbled into Zens life because damn if that Arachangel mage wasn’t probably the only man alive who could appreciate her, all of her.

“Then we’re good.” Zen said, making it a semi question and Gray nodded, still working to catch his breath, the demon had done some hefty damage to him, and Cristoff had only that morning had his first go at correcting it, the high power healer had set him up better than anyone else had so far, he felt better, but knew he still had some time ahead of him before he was right again.

“We’re good man.” Gray agreed and looked over to where Gajeel had Natsu slung over his shoulder and smiled faintly...fucking Natsu, no matter what, come hell, demons, Archangels, anything his sorry ass got onto the wrong side of, that fucking idiot was right there at his side...his chest tightened, he loved the pink haired menace more than anything in all of Earthland for it too.

“Natsu’s probably gonna be a shit when he comes to.” He said.

“You’re problem Fullbuster, keep a leash on him.” Laxus snapped and Gray rolled his eyes.

“Like that’s ever been possible.” He snorted and they all chuckled a little at that.

They were helped out of the pool and Kaleb clapped Zens shoulder. “Okay, that’s out of your system...for Juvia? Xally says she’s positive about this.” Kaleb said, keeping his voice quiet, the other men distracted by Cristoff healing Gray up.

“That Juvia is convinced there’s something wrong with her, she’s said as much to me a couple of times now, it all makes sense, and I’ve tried to convince her she’s wrong, but she’s certain.” Zen sighed.

Kaleb smiled at him “Xally and the other women are going to work on her, you may need to...get flirty...show her a little.” Kaleb said then pushed Xallys idea into Zens head, the Archangel wincing a little, yanking his natural defenses down so the process didn’t hurt and then looked wide eyed at Kaleb, a smile lifting his lips.

“That’s brilliant…” He said and Kaleb smirked.

“Women know women, Xally says that’s the idea she Lucy and the Cana woman came up with, so...big brother...you may need to do a little seducing of your pretty girlfriend and deal with another cold shower but I think it’s a good plan.” Kaleb said and Zen nodded.

“Good plan?” Laxus asked coming over to them.

Kaleb just smiled and a moment later Laxus sucked in a breath and chuckled, turning knowing eyes on the brothers “Zen that’s gonna be one cold ass shower.” 

Zen shrugged “Won’t be the first.” He admitted.


	34. Healing Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter, this catches up to where my writing is too so may be a few days before another update, many thanks to all who are leaving comments, keeps me focused!...........DESNA

Kaid slid easily down the shoulder of the wyvern, patting the beasts shoulder before moving to join the group of black robed figures waiting for him. Wyvern were dragonkin, and suitable for transportation, so the Black Flight had long ago started using them, trained up and developed their own black wyverns that breathed a wonderful black smoky poison and were much more bidable than normal wyverns.

He couldn’t cast his spell into the Palace...the magic of it prevented him, just like they damn well knew the palace was here in these storm blown painfully high mountains peaks...somewhere.

The Wyverns struggled here, so did the people, the air was thin and the cold was deadly. His wyvern was led to stand by fires they had going to keep their only transportation short of teleports alive.

“Still nothing.” One of the men said unhappily and he frowned, nodded curtly and marched into one of the tents.

Shirotsumi now had Rune Knights AND Immaculate Light Knights ambling around the town, even his best spies were nervous about being down there, two had already been found and arrested, Fairy Tail and White Sea were formidable. Kaid had considered contacting Ivan, seeking some help from Nightmare, but he’d turned a cold shoulder on Ivans last request for aid in bringing in more of the Dragonslayers, advising Ivan he’d only get his own son...Ivan had assumed that included the mate, but Kaid meant to keep Kaleb Pradesh if he was captured.

The blood of an Archangel mage mated to a powerful Lightning Slayer? Too precious to pass up. That and holding him would give them power over White Sea and the Pradesh family, which would give them the possibility of getting their hands on the Lunar Dragonslayer...and Kaid badly wanted Cristoff Pradesh.

The son of Nurem, her only Dragonslayer...The Founding Queen would accept his hand on her head if he held her son.

The Tatsu Queen was his other must have, with her under his control he could then hold the Dragon Slayers, reach into each and every one of them. He could through that, contain Ivan Dreyar and Nightmare since Ivan was banking so much on the slayers he wanted.

Kaid could give the man what he wanted once he held the Tatsu Queen, and...in giving him what he wanted, deliver Nightmare, all of its resources, all of its mages, right into Kaids hands. Let Ivan start raising slayer children, give him a few years of that, then...eliminate Ivan and use the slayers to take over all of Nightmare.

Lucy was a key, her and her mate Cristoff, he would have to figure out what to do with the Iron Dragonslayer, killing him, since Lucy had Cristoff, was a possibility, she wouldn’t die, like Raneira, Tapengai, other Queens had not died when one of their mates was destroyed, but it would weaken her, and he wasn’t sure he could risk that, so he needed to think of what he would do to contain the Iron Dragon, surely once he held Cristoff and Lucy the man would come to heel pretty easily and Kaid smiled faintly as that thought occurred to him. 

Black Steel Gajeel...Kurogane...at his side under his command, now that appealed to him immensely. It was possibly the best route for him to take, Gajeel would be a very very valuable tool. Decision made he bent over the maps before him and smiled faintly. They had not pinpointed the palace yet, they knew it existed, and for the first time in centuries they knew where in the world it was. 

The center of Draconic knowledge, where countless broods had been conceived and birthed, where the last Dragon Queen, Nurem, was with the precious eggs of the lost dragon Tatsus that Acnologia had wiped out.

It was possible Acnalogia would have destroyed most of the eggs, kept only a few, he had meant to raise a new generation of Dragons, and had never been specific with Kaid about those plans, Kaid had not been ranked high enough back then, and then the alliance with Zeref had happened and the flights were forced to back off, to wait, Acnalogia had meant to use Zaref, bring Ishgar to its knees then kill the dark wizard himself and let Ishgar burn, the flights standing ready to see his will done, but it had all gone wrong.

Kaid wouldn’t let that happen again. He turned from the maps and his eyes lit as they rested on the smooth dark surface before him, power radiating from it. He smiled.

“It looks better...proximity to the last Queen is helping…” He said and his men nodded, carefully staying back behind the ring of kneeling priests chanting and feeding magic into the center of the slowly spinning magic circle, where dark shadows twisted, poisons and fire in blacks and purples and dark blues and greens, electricity, all of it curling around what sat upon a pedestal of black gold. 

The only egg...the others had perished, the flights unable to keep them alive, unable to place them into stasis to protect them, no Dragons living to help them and had there been, none would have helped. 

Acnalogia had captured her...the young female less than a hundred years old, a daughter of Tapengai herself, Gajistrasza, the Earth Dragoness, he’d held her captive for nearly 50 years before she had finally relented, laid a small clutch of only 8 eggs, the chaos dragon had killed her for it, for giving him so little, with her dying breath she’d destroyed all but two of the eggs, the other the Red Flight had tried to keep alive but they had failed. Only this remained…

For more than 200 years they had fed it dark magic, Acnalogia himself had breathed his fire over it, pushed his magic into it...they needed a Queen in order to hatch it, a Broodmothers fire was the only thing that could see a dragons egg hatch and they needed it soon. It called to hatch, it was ready and...she was a female...a dragoness that Kaid would see become Queen of Earthland, Goddess of the flights, he would claim every dragon Nurem hatched and see them all serve this daughter of his God. He had a plan...he needed to capture at least one of the Dragonesses, ideally Lucy because he needed her for so much, but any of them would do, Emzadi was the most powerful but Wendy was a healer and he knew life flowed in her magic, if he could get her or Nurem herself, have them breathe over this egg…

He got more distance from the egg and lifted his hand, his magic forming a window, through it he saw her...Lucy Heartfillia… “They’re in Shirotsumi…” He growled, he hadn’t been able to see any of them for weeks now, safe within the palace that kept his magic from being able to find them.

One look at his men sent them scrambling and Kaid whirled, his black cloak flaring as he strode from the tent out into the painful icey bite of the mountain winds.

They would not break camp, the egg was thriving being close to the Founding Queen and the palace, doing better than it had in decades, fairly pulsing with life, his flight could survive, make this work...and...they would get what they needed to hatch their Goddess, one way or another…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wendy moaned. Undulating her hips and pushing back meeting Vanders lusty thrusts as he gripped her hips and bent over her back increasing the speed and making her gasp and smile.

“Ahh! Gods...harder Van...Harder!” She demanded and Vander grinned, adjusting his grip and lifting one of her legs, spreading her farther and snapping his hips drawing a shout of pleasure out of her.

“Fuck I love this leather…” He growled, she’d come back to the suite they were going to stay in tonight at the resort just down the block from the one his family had just bought and dropped her coat revealing a black leather thong and bustier, her beautiful breasts bare, just cupped and pushed up by the soft leather and the thong was easy to push aside so his hands had gotten to grip leather around her ribcage as they had played until finally he couldn’t wait anymore and had bent her over on the bed to take her.

“Wait...till you see….what I got...for...AHH!...Christmas!” Wendy panted and Vander grinned, he was giving his sisters kisses, hell he’d even give Cana, Lucy and Juvia kisses for this...he fucking loved good leather, and seeing it hugging his sexy little mates creamy skin? Heaven, he was in heaven and he was going to be employing his skills to find out just what she had gotten for Christmas now...he usually did wait, he liked surprises, but holy hell he’d almost cum in his pants when she’d dropped her coat and he’d been presented with this black leather clad piece of heaven.

If she had something better she was holding out for Christmas? For his own health he needed to know what it was because if this was just for fun and she knew she had something better? Yes please.

He already had gifts for her, some books on healing Cristoff had recommended, a promise choker, ring, a new Elluris cloak, furlined and in a rich deep blue because he knew she loved that color, and...a house. He’d bought a house in Magnolia, had his father find him a good realtor and on the one trip he’d taken down there to do a security sweep of the Fairy Tail guild, he’d bought them a house, had even made sure there was a room for Carla, because her ass was NOT sharing their bedroom, no way he was having that prudish cat in there while he and Wendy were enjoying fucking each others brains out...or maybe he would have the damn cat in there...might break her of her issues…

Right then though, the house, everything flew out of his head as Wendy tucked her leg up and twisted, managing, in a feat of agility that impressed the shadowquip, to flip herself over, her legs wrapping around his hips as she held herself up on her arms and started working her hips, using her legs to pull him into her and his eyes rolled up, a hiss escaping him at how good it felt.

It was not easy to deliver a new sexual experience to Vander, he was just too damn experienced, but this was new...and oh did he ever love it. She was essentially riding him, him on his knees, her propped up, whole body off the bed, legs around him, holding herself up with her hands while she used her legs to make their bodies move.

Gods he loved her creativity…

She tightened on him and he slid his hands up her sides, keeping the pressure firm so he didn’t tickle her, that wasn’t what he was after, his fingers slid over her breasts and she moaned...THAT was what he was after.

“That’s it baby...yeah...like that...fuck me…” He purred and Wendy blushed, but her body betrayed she liked what he’d said, dirty talk got her every time.

 

“Mmm, more Vander…give it to me...” She murmured and kept going, he wasn’t going to last, she was keeping herself so tight gripping him and not just with her legs, seeing her all stretched out, her breasts bouncing being cupped by the black leather of the bustier, it was driving him crazy.

He slid his arms around her, pushed up under the small of her back and snapped his hips, she gasped and he grinned, starting up a brutal pace repeating that motion, he only got about 6 good thrusts and Wendy screamed, he body clamping down on him like a hot velvet vice and he groaned, feeling himself come undone as her tight body milked his length, pulling on him until he was utterly drained.

They collapsed on the bed then, both panting and grinning, Vander moving so he could bring her to him and kiss her, he loved kissing her, she was so sweet, eager and responsive and he was addicted to that now, ruined forever because his dragon was too delicious to resist.

“We should order room service.” He grinned at her and she smiled.

“We’re supposed to meet the others for dinner though.” She slid her hands into his hair, she loved his hair...Gods help her she loved his face, his eyes, his lips...there wasn’t anything about Vander Pradesh that didn’t thrill her and make her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

“I’d rather stay in bed...see if I can get you to tell me what it is you bought for Christmas…” His smirk was wicked and she grinned up at him.

“No chance I’m telling you anything, and I had Lucy store it for me so don’t bother trying to look for it, it’s safe in the spirit realm.” She said confidently and Vander narrowed his dark red eyes, his suddenly predatory demeanor making Wendy heart pound harder. 

“Challenge...accepted.” He growled and pounced on her making her shriek in delight as his lips slid over her neck.

“I have ways of making you talk.” He purred against her skin, hands sliding along her sides this time not so firmly to prevent tickling. She screamed, arching her back and trying to wriggle free but Vander pinned her down mercilessly, hot tongue dragging along the shell of her ear and making her gasp.

“Never!” She declared.

“That’s what they all say, and all of them talk, sing like birds…” He said against her neck, nipping the skin and making her writhe.

“Noooooo!!!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nurem shifted, narrowing her silver eyes and Draco lifted his head from where he’d been nuzzling the oldest eggs that were warm now, humming, little purrs and growls coming from them now and then as the babies inside grew ever closer to hatching.

“Nurem?” He prodded and her eyes shifted to him.

“I feel another child, an egg...it has just recently come to where I could sense it….it is...outside and….dark my mate…” She shuddered, her scales hissing as they slid against each other.

Draco narrowed his eyes, anger rising in him, he’d not gone out and made the cultists regret coming here yet, perhaps it was time he did…

“Rest beloved, it’s time I fulfilled one of my oldest duties and protected our nest.” He growled and Nurem drew a breath, stretching her long elegant neck to nuzzle him. 

“Do not let anything of theirs touch you, nothing my love, do not land no matter what you see and do not...touch that egg…” She said firmly and Draco nodded, he was older than her, wise, and smart enough to know better than to ignore a warning from his mate. He stood, carefully picking his way from the well organized nest and facing the steaming pool of life giving waters at the back of the chamber, the water was almost too hot to safely touch by a human hand, so...perfect for a dragon. He slid down into it, submerging into its warmth and undulating his long powerful body, using his tail and wings to easily navigate the long black passages the water travelled through, emerging alongside a steam vent for the volcano about 6 miles from the mountain the Palace called home, raising his wings he let the molten rock passing a few yards away quickly remove all traces of water from his hide before he thrust his wings down and flew up the vent, emerging a couple of miles farther away into the frigid swirling wind and snow.

Above his stars blazed when he cleared the clouds and the ancient dragon curled his lips, fangs glinting as Dragon warriors appeared on his back, kneeling immediately.

“Rastaban, Thuben, Eldhibah, all of you, touch none of them and do not allow them to touch you, do not go near the dragon egg, but I want every one of their black wyverns dead, they are affronts to all Dragon Kind, twisted and un-natural creations of that cult. Once they are dead the cults ability to search this range will die with them and they will either leave or freeze and starve here.” He said firmly and his stars acknowledged his orders as they neared the encampment and Draco folded his wings to dive back down into the clouds and the mountain storm.

Kaid was called, he was outside Shirotsumi, trying to help a couple of his spies get into town to gather information so he could possibly get his hands on one of the dragon slayers he needed when it came.

He waved his hand, the window opening and showing him the sky all but blacked out by the massive form of the hovering celestial dragon himself. He cursed under his breath as he watched their wyverns cut down by 12 foot tall celestial dragon knights and his camp laid to waste by the fires of the celestial dragon himself.

“Leave these mountains worshippers of a false God, Acnalogia is dead, and if you return I will burn that egg you protect to ashes. You are no kin or blessing to my kind!” Draco snarled, his voice sending a chill down Kaids spine, making him grit his teeth.

“Get the egg to safety, teleport it to the temple NOW!” He yelled into his com.

“Yes Lord Kaid!” Came the response and the line went dead, Kaid gripping the device tight, anxiously waiting a few minutes then waving his hand for a view of the egg, letting out the breath he’d been holding when he saw it...laying within the black temple where it had rested for centuries nestled between two burning bodies, the silvery flames of the celestial dragon still consuming the corpses and Kaid smiled suddenly motioning frantically for his people to come to him.

“Get us to the temple, recall everyone to it immediately!!” He shouted as his people rushed to his side.

The teleport mage threw all she had into the six jumps it took to land them in the Black Temple of Acnalogia. Kaid left her passed out on the steps, sprinting into the central chamber where the grand altar, that Acnalogia himself had sat on many times to address them, that the chaos dragon had anointed with his own blood and fire centuries ago.

Before it the egg rested on the dead burning corpses of the mages that had rescued it. The flames licking over the eggs surface and being absorbed, cracks had formed and the shell wobbled as what was within fought to free itself.

“She hatches…” He breathed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Juvia nibbled her lip, following the other women into the beautiful resort, they had met most of the men for lunch, but Zen, Kaleb and Laxus had sent word they were going to be working on something so missed lunch.

Now she sat fingering the angel ornament she’d bought wondering if the notion was just silly or if Zen would appreciate it, she wanted to show him some of the gifts she had gotten for their friends and his family, she still wasn’t completely comfortable knowing a lot of the money in her account had been put there by Zens family, she knew she was being paid a wage by White Sea because she was helping with the Dragons but it still felt wrong somehow.

So she had bought gifts for everyone to ease her discomfort, it was like passing the money along to her friends through gifts she believed they would all enjoy. She still had the Dragon figurines she and Zen had bought in Seven too.

She had lagged a little behind Lucy and the others, they had been fun all day and she really had enjoyed herself a lot but she was still nervous. She’d bought lingerie, several pieces of it, with Cana and the others “helping” her, all of them telling her she was worrying too much, she should relax and enjoy herself.

“You have a smoking hot boyfriend who told me very clearly he is in love with you, we’re at this gorgeous town that looks like something out of a Thomas Kinkaid painting 4 days to Christmas. Enjoy it! Gods, kiss the man, grope his fine ass, bask in those love sick looks he sends your way!” Cana had said, putting another little nighty in Juvias arms. 

She leaned in and whispered “And for heavens sake woman, fuck that man, it’s a damn sin leaving that fine thing unridden, he’s gonna curl your pretty toes...I bet he’s amazing in the sack.”

Juvia had blushed and sighed, she’d told them her reasons and Xally had taken her aside, explained again there was nothing wrong with her, that she’d just had bad experiences, had told her again Zen loved her and it was very different when a man knew what he was doing and cared about the womans pleasure.

Juvia just couldn’t imagine it being that much of a difference, she just was...messed up somehow.

She knew she would, that she and Zen would finally have sex, Gods knew she loved the kissing, the touching, running her hands over his skin, feeling his hands on hers, it gave her more pleasure than anything she’d ever experienced and she really enjoyed it, but it got so out of control, she craved him, kissed him harder and deeper which made him react more, made the length between his legs hard for her, and while she loved touching him, the thought of him inside of her, how much it would hurt, and then him being disappointed when she didn’t enjoy it and wasn’t able to respond to him like he would want her to…

She would do her best, but she was so afraid she would just cry like she had before. Her tears would make him miserable too, he cared for her, loved her, it would hurt him and she didn’t want that.

She did trust him, he swore he’d be able to make sure it didn’t hurt, maybe he meant his magic? She wasn’t sure, but she was afraid it wouldn’t work...she wanted babies...Gods she even dreamed now of having Zens babies, and she wanted that, the future with him that was possible...if she didn’t screw it up…

She looked up then and saw him, standing with his brothers Kaleb and Farron, their father nearby chatting with the owner of the resort they were all going to stay at tonight before heading back up to the Palace in the morning to tend to the eggs.

He looked over and saw her and she couldn’t stop the smile when his eyes lit and he grinned at her, leaving his brothers and crossing the room to her he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist.

“You missed Lunch.” She said and he nodded.  
“Kaleb has been neglecting training with his wings, so I took some time with him and Laxus to show them some exercises Kaleb needed to be working on. Laxus is a good task master, he’ll make sure Kaleb sticks to it and gets to work on his wings...I’m sorry...I missed you.” He said and she smiled.

“I’m glad you could help Kaleb...he’s helped me a lot.” She said and he tugged her hand, pulling her to join the others that were starting to take seats so they could get their dinner ordered.

Once they were seated she pulled the angel ornament out for him to see and he grinned.

“It’s beautiful...you like angels hmm?” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“More every day.” She replied and he leaned close, kissing her temple.

“Maybe after dinner we can go to the shop where you found this, get some more decorations for the tree up at the palace.” He offered and she grinned, loving the idea of going anywhere with him.

“Some more angels, I didn’t get to look much, the others had...um...another store they wanted to get to..” She blushed, they had all been eager to go to the Lingerie store a few down from the shop that sold ornaments.

“Well, we’ll spend some time looking, maybe get a wreath for our room…” He said quietly and she smiled, suddenly anxious to get her meal ordered so they could leave... 

“Hey Farron, you and Dad mind going with Juvia and I after dinner? We want to walk around the town some, maybe hit a few shops.” Zen asked and Farron grinned,

“Yes of course!” His older brother agreed and Arman was quick to also agree to join them.

Juvia sighed, and Zen caught it. “Much as I’d love to be alone with you Love, groups only for safety remember?” He reminded her and she nodded, smiling again, of course, they had all agreed to that and had been careful to stick together all day.

Vander and Wendy appeared, managing to catch their waiter and place their orders before moving to take their seats, Vander stopped to kiss both of his sisters.

“That’s for the black leather...the reason we were late.” He told Emi and she laughed winking at Wendy who blushed, Vander coming around the table to sit beside her, kissing her cheek once he was in his chair.

Juvia blinked at Wendy...the young woman had...had already...and she looked perfectly happy, what was more so did Vander, and Juvia had heard Vander was a lusty man, Wendy had narrowed her eyes on Cana when the woman had chuckled about her being mated...right up until Cana had seen Wendys mate at lunch, watched the young woman wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

“At least twice a day...and every single night before we go to sleep.” Wendy had said proudly when Cana had gaped at Wendys black leather clad mate.

“Damn little bit....” She had whistled and high fived the young woman. Juvia watched her friends, Lucy sitting between Cristoff and Gajeel, she knew both of those men were powerful, large, and Lucy handled them both...she looked so happy too, no wincing when she walked even after Juvia was certain Lucy had had sex with one of her mates...she only ever looked happy afterward.

Cana she knew adored sex, had it every chance she got, in fact the woman was flirting up the eldest Pradesh for all she was worth, Farron smiling at her and parrying her advances with well practiced skill.

If little Wendy could so enjoy it...Lucy, Emzadi...every woman she knew...she sighed inwardly, trying to focus on the conversation but she kept stealing looks at Zen beside her. He was so handsome, bright...he deserved a woman who could be everything for him...she had to try…

Dinner was lively, as could be expected when so many mages were gathered, afterward everyone split up into smaller groups and some went up to their rooms, some went out. Juvia walked along, feet crunching in the snow, her hand in Zens, eyes wide as she took int all the beautiful Christmas lights all over the town.

“This really is a lovely place, I’m liking our choice here more and more.” Arman was saying to Farron, the two men walking ahead of them, Farron had apparently seen the shop Juvia wanted to visit again earlier and knew the way there.

“Oh! Look at the window!” Juvia cried, tugging Zen over to a lively window display with magiced figures dancing and doing various things. It was a doll shop. Juvias eyes moved raptly over all the beautiful dolls.

“Really nice spell use.” Farron said appreciatively.

“Lovely dolls too, I wonder if they make them here or buy from somewhere? I wouldn’t mind sending some to orphanage in Pelerno.” Aman said. “Would you all mind if I went in?” He asked innocently, though Farron smiled, neither of them had missed Juvias soul about doing handsprings at finding the doll shop.

“Of course! I would love to go in!” Juvia said brightly and Arman held the door for her.

“She loves dolls Zen.” Farron said quietly to his brother and Zen smiled, getting the hint.

He followed Farron into the shop and stilled watching Juvia, she was smiling eyes moving over the assortment and he knew Gray was a fool, a complete fool. She’d had such a hard childhood, so much misery in her life and she saw beauty and happiness in simple things she had been able to find comfort in...like dolls, and when she looked at them, her eyes glowed with that simple happiness and he fell for her all over again.

Smiling he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and following where she pointed to a doll on a high shelf and he grinned, tightening his arms around her...an angel doll. It even had darker hair, the wings were white but beautifully made and it had a sweet gentle face.

He reached up and pulled it down, putting it in her hands and she held it, wide eyed, gently touching its wings and admiring its beautiful white gown. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said quietly.

“Early Christmas present I don’t have to wrap.” Zen said kissing the top of her head and Juvias eyes widened, she’d found the price tag.

“No! It is a hand made doll...Zen...it is too much.” She protested and he chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling into her hair.

“If your face lights up even once more because of this doll? It’s worth every jewel.” He said and glanced toward his grinning father who winked at him, turning to the shop owner “That one too please.” He said. The woman smiled

“You are from Bosco, fitting you chose the Angel, she was made there, Lady Faylene is the maker of that doll, all of her work is unique, each doll completely one of a kind. That one’s name is Lucy.” She said and they all laughed, Juvia hugging the doll to her and turning to grab Zen by the lapel of his coat and pull him down for a kiss.

Arman ordered some dolls shipped to Bosco by courier so they would make it for Christmas morning and they continued to the ornament shop, Juvia holding the box the doll was wrapped in while they all wandered through all the displays and gradually filled a basket with ornaments. 

“This one looks like Kaleb.” Zen grinned, holding up a treetop angel with platinum blonde hair and shining silvery white wings.

“I kind of like the idea of sticking a tree up his ass.” Farron winked and Juvia laughed.

“Laxus might object.” She said then blushed when she realized the dual meaning and Zen and Farron both laughed heartily.

“Don’t let my sons contaminate you my dear.” Arman said giving his sons reproachful looks.

“Yeah get it right from the man who taught us.” Farron said quickly stepping out of his fathers reach behind a tree.

“My brilliant son the Ambassador.” Arman sighed.

“Love you Dad.” Farron said peeking out from behind the tree warily.

Arman smiled “Your safe my boy, too many breakables here.” He said and Farron grinned.

They bought the basket full of ornaments and headed back, stopping along the way to admire some more window displays and buy hot apple cider.

When they reached the resort they were met by Cristoff, who was striding down the hall carrying towels in nothing but a pair of swim shorts.

“Resort has a great heated pool, it’s not too late and we all decided to take a swim.” He smiled and Arman even grinned “I’ll change and be right down,.” He said and Cristoff grinned, watching the other three all hurry to change as well.

Juvia hadn’t had a chance yet to go swimming in the indoor lake of the palace, and she smiled as she belted her robe over her little blue bikini, remembering the day she’d been taken, but, instead of focusing on Zen being attacked and almost killed and all the horrors of that day, what came to her mind were the dreamy things she’d been thinking of. Zen in a bathing suit, water dripping over his built tanned body and her pale hands sliding over his wet skin…

She rode the elevator down to the pool level and met Arman, smiling and accepting the Ambassadors arm.

“You’re looking better my dear, happier.” He said brightly and she smiled brighter nodding.

“Kaleb helped a great deal.” She admitted, and it was true, just one session with the Mindbender and the sting, the pain of the memories was almost gone, when nightmares tried to come now she could push them away, her heart reaching for peace and...finding it in Zens constant presence. He’d gone with Farron, admitting he had forgotten his suit and had to borrow one from his brother, but aside from the time that morning, lunch and the time it had taken her to change, she really spent little time away from the Archangel and for her...that mattered.

She’d always been needy, desperate for acceptance and any form of kindness, and now...now she was basking in the attention and unwavering affection of the man she loved because unlike anyone she had ever met, Zen wasn’t put off by her needs and quirks. She’d gone over that so many times in her head now she was finally believing it, accepting it as truth, and it made her happier, more certain she was making the right choices, and more determined than ever to deepen her relationship with the patient man.

Lucy and Xally had both pointed out that day there were a lot of ways Juvia and Zen could enjoy each other, and Juvia had read enough, Gods she’d studied like a mad woman while pursuing Gray, reading and engaging Cana in many discussions about pleasuring a man because she was so determined to please Gray.

Her nightmare abduction had driven all of that from her mind, made sex in general terrifying for her...until Kalebs hands had held her face and the entrancing glow of Lavender eyes had permeated her mind and made all of that recede. She was still aware, able to remember it, but it...didn’t hurt so much, didn’t overwhelm her so easily. 

Bickslow had been there with Kaleb, and she knew that both men had worked together in a type of healing different from what Cristoff, Xally and Zen had managed, they had left her feeling lighter, and as her mind and soul adjusted and settled into the newly healed balance they had gifted her with, she became more confident as the day had worn on.

Seeing Zen, being with him again, walking with him, being held in his arms and feeling his warm lips caress hers in the brief kisses they’d shared through the evening had warmed her, kindled things that had been burning before everything with Gray and Natsu had happened and she had made up her mind.

Tonight she was going to see her Archangel pleasured, she was going to make him come undone...maybe they wouldn’t have full on sex yet, she was still a little worried about that…

Her eyes roved over the people around the pool warming on her friends, finding Lucy floating by the side of the pool her arms hooked over Gajeels spread thighs as he sat on the edge, Cristoff before her grinning at whatever they were discussing.

Wendy was playing in the water with Bickslow and Vander, Emzadi was laying on a lounge staring dreamily at Mest who was walking toward her dripping wet from a swim, laughing when his mate swirled a finger and golden heat swirled around him drying him off before he reached her.

Sting and Rogue were stalking Vander, the shadowquip having no doubt teased them into it. The quiet reserved Nuryev, who had almost been unseen completely since their arrival at the palace and his introduction to the libraries there had apparently been coaxed out by the stunning black haired Pradesh sister who sat on the foot of the lounge the King was on, clearly flirting with the young man and Nuryev, smiling, was clearly enjoying it.

She finally found him as Arman led them to some lounge chairs and was shedding his robe, quite a few feminin eyes came up quick as the patriarch of the Pradesh family revealed a body that rivaled those of his sons. Taut tanned skin stretched over hard muscle, clan markings, the familiar black eagle, but also the symbol for family in a swirling intricate knot surrounded by flames adorned his right arm just above and partially over his right bicep.

Another surprising discovery being the piercings, both of his nipples bore silver rings and the flames around the family knot on his arm went nearly to his wrist. Over his heart he bore the seal of the Knights but his had the shield, swords and had a swan...the symbol of the Royal family of Bosco above it, identifying him as a direct servant of the crown and protected by it.

Many female eyes were roving the Ambassadors tall body, but Juvia was frozen, her robe half down her arms, blue eyes locked on the mage emerging from the pool.

He shoved his hands up as he walked up the steps to leave the water, pushing his thick sunstreaked hair back from his face, muscle flexing, biceps bunching and his well developed pecs tightening with the motion as water ran down his sun bronzed skin just like in all her best daydreams.

Watching her element slide over that tall body made Juvias heart race as she followed it down his body to where snug dark blue swim shorts hugged trim hips, leaving the Adonis lines on display angling in a flawless V down to be hugged by the wet blue fabric of the shorts. 

That wet fabric clung everywhere so very nicely too...barely brushing the tops of muscled thighs and long legs as he came out of the pool and started toward her, her eyes finally came back to his face after a second pass over his body and she felt the heat in her face at the knowing smile on those full lips and the sparkle in his amethyst eyes.

He let his eyes rove over her once he knew she was looking, he’d seen her bare, had changed her clothes once the night he had met her, but seeing her wonderful curvy body in a little barely there polka dotted blue bikini made his mouth go dry. The fabric hugged those beautiful globes of creamy flesh and Gods she had skin like cream, she really did...he wanted to lick every inch of her, wrap his lips around the peaks of those beautiful breasts, He could bury his face between her legs and be happy for hours…

He drew a deep breath, reminding himself the pool water wasn’t cold enough to help him if he let himself get too into his girlfriend's body. Space, time, she needed that, though he had a plan now...and intended to go through with it once they were alone later. He smirked, loving her flushed face, the attraction was there, strong, and he’d bet about anything if he slid his fingers under that little suit he’d find her anything but dry.

“Dad you’re making all the women drool and forget to swim.” He said and Arman gave his son a wicked smile. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about Zen, I only see women making eyes at my sons.” He said, ambling past Zen to head for the bar, there was a lovely woman in a red wrap and white bikini, long blonde hair tied back in a well done braid, her blue eyes roving over his body, yes he’d need a nice glass of wine before he took a quick dip...maybe strike up a conversation with the lovely woman…

Zen chuckled as his father passed him then focused his attention on Juvia. “Gods you’re gorgeous.” He said and meant it.

She blushed but her hand came out, touching his chest just below his heavy pecs and sliding up over the left one, thumb swiping over the flat nipple and making his breath hitch at the brazen touch.

“Zen looks...amazing…” she admitted and he tipped her chin up with a bent finger, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling at her.

“Lets see what my water mage can do in the water.” He purred and she smiled, oh if he only knew all she could do in the water...all she wanted to do.., she could feel every drop of it that was on Zens skin…

She went with him to the steps and walked eagerly into the water with him, it was warm, well heated, and seeing the snow falling outside through the massive windows just added to the enjoyment and magical feel of sliding into the warm water with Zen.

She connected with it all, the water, smiled faintly as she pushed it, sliding pressure like hands down Zens chest and straight down his abdomen and under the waistline of those low slung swim shorts, loving seeing his eyes slam shut and his lips part in a gasp of surprise, then those eyes, almost glowing opened and narrowed on her, a smile on those full lips.

“You…” He started to accuse and Juvia quirked a brow, smiling more and letting water swirl up his legs and grip his ass, pulling him toward her.

“Fuck..” He hissed as she let that water slide between his legs and touch what she was still hesitant to...what she wouldn’t even look at while here surrounded by prying eyes.

Zen reached for her, pulling her against his chest, surprise bright in his eyes.

“Juvia…” He breathed in nothing short of wonder, she’d been so shy, so hesitant, if swimming did this? He’d have them in a pool every damn day.

“Juvia can feel the water...can feel everywhere it touches...Zens body…” She whispered and his lips parted again at the sultry tone of her voice...the water gave her confidence, and heightened her senses.

“Mmm, well, maybe we should go to that big tub up in our room and explore this some more…” He offered softly and she nibbled her lip, worry suddenly clouding her eyes and he smiled, hugging her.

“Nothing's changed, you say stop we stop, but I see no harm in...playing in the water…” He said, voice gravelly and husky in her ear making her shiver in his arms.

“I want that…” Juvia breathed and Zen sucked in a breath to try and calm his racing rapidly heating blood.

As everyone else started a completely loaded with cheating game of Marco Polo in the pool, Zen slipped away with Juvia, pausing only to grab their robes before leading her back to the elevator, seeing his father already had the pretty blonde playing with his hair and Farron was cornered by some very pretty women who had asked him about his tattoos and now were touching them.

In the elevator she was burying her fingers in his thick hair, kissing him harder than she ever had before, the ache, the emptiness, the burning need so strong she could hardly think.

They staggered from the elevator, Juvia shoving the robe down Zens arms, needing to lick the water off his skin, feeling like she’d nearly die if she didn’t do so right that moment and Zen fumbled with their room key, finally getting the door open so they could shuffle in and he slammed the door shut, hoisting her up off her feet as she sucked on his neck very much intending to leave her mark, finally, on her boyfriend. She hoped Cana saw it, hoped all the other women saw it tomorrow, she’d make sure there was more than one too.

Zens eye rolled up as Juvia pressed into him, the feel of her skin against his, the bikini she wore barely covering anything and his own swim shorts doing little to separate them either was pushing his self control.

He kept himself reined in, tight, because if he let himself give in to the rising desire in him he’d scare her and he knew it. All he wanted was for her to feel good, to feel safe and confident in whatever they did with each other, it was an absolute priority for him that he fixed in his mind and held onto as he sat on the edge of the huge jetted tub and got the water running, one hand flailing blindly as Juvia shifted in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, one of her arms around his neck holding her steady so her free hand could explore his wet skin. 

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues slid over each other, lips working, he had to shift, trying to keep his hardening member from pressing into her, so far, aside from when she had her hand on him, feeling his desire for her always seemed to trigger her, but when he shifted her a little away from him she growled and pulled herself hard back against him, rubbing herself over him and making his eyes slam shut and a gasp tear his lips from hers.

She almost faltered, the hand that had been moving over his abs stilled and he growled

“Juvia...I love you...you feel so good…” he husked and she smiled against his skin where her lips had flown when he’d pulled back, blue eyes peering up at him through her lashes with a wicked sultry heat he’d never seen on her before.

“Juvia is going to make Zen feel very good.” She vowed with a resolute confidence that amazed him and she moved her hips, pressing into him again and making him moan which seemed to spark more fire in her eyes.

Zen was very observant, it had saved his life more times than he could count, and it registered with him that his reactions were giving the beautiful woman in his arms confidence, so he let himself react as she touched him. She reached past him turning the water off and slid from his lap, standing in the tub and looking almost timid suddenly as she reached up and untied her bikini top, letting it drop from her fingers outside the tub.

Zen almost couldn’t remember how to breathe for a minute looking at her, and her blush just added to how beautiful she was. 

“Please…” She said in a shaky voice, beckoning him and Zen swung his legs over stepping into the tub, Juvia sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she looked up at him, reaching out and tugging at the waistband of his shorts. 

He tilted his head “You sure honey?” He asked softly, keeping his tone gentle, not that she’d had a good look at that part of his anatomy when they had played before but she’d only seen him once in the shower and that time she’d been all upset about the fact Cana had seen him too.

“Juvia is sure.” She replied, grateful her voice didn’t crack. She wasn’t sure, she was far from it really, but she knew she wanted to show Zen she could be all he needed, he deserved more from her and she badly wanted to give it.

He nodded and hooked his thumbs in his shorts, pushing them down and removing them, tossing them to join her bikini top and she did stare at him, unable to stop herself. He wasn’t the first she’d seen, Gods knew Gray was naked a lot and she had seen...too many naked men in her opinion, but this man...this man was hers, she loved him...trusted him, and...he loved her and she wanted him...all of him.

She stepped to him, sliding her hands up his chest, touching one of her favorite features, those nice heavy pecs of his, leaning in she licked over one nipple and Zen moaned quietly, hands sliding up her arms.

“What are you going to do to me Juvia?” He whispered and she smiled up at him.

“Juvia is going to pleasure Zen…” She said softly and he felt a shiver run down his body and set a fire between his legs, Gods help him...control, he needed every ounce he possessed…

“Promise me one thing...before I let you...have your way with me…” He breathed and she looked up at him with eyes full of nerves but also a distinct determined amount of fire. She nodded and he smiled, tipping her chin up again.

“I get to do to you, anything you do to me...my way.” He said softly, knew his eyes were glowing faintly because her face had a soft golden glow over it but he was just this side of out of his mind needing her, his magic was singing in his veins, feeling hers around him, in the pool it had been maddening how good it felt and he had no doubt she was probably about to blow his damned mind. The plan he’d discussed with Kaleb still would work, and he’d still do what he planned to, depending on what she did...how far she went...he knew sex in water wasn’t pleasant, and was certain it wouldn’t be even for a water mage because of the nature of what needed to be there for his body to join with hers without pain, and he would not cause her pain...no matter what happened he was NOT going to allow that to happen.

“Juvia...agrees...now...lay back in the water…” She said and Zen drew a breathe, sinking down into the steamy water and stretching his tall frame out, leaning back into one of the curved seating spots of the large tub.

She sank down then into the water, moving over him and he felt it, her magic, filling the water he was submerged in, and starting to flow and move against his skin, her hands slid over his chest, cupped his face and she kissed him, her warm lips slanting across his, her tongue darting out to tease his lower lip and his mouth opened a moan rolling out of him as Juvias magic caressed his body, her legs gripped his hips and his hands slid up her sides, teasing the sides of her breasts hoping for permission to touch more and she mewled, turning into his touch and he took that as permission, a hand sliding up to palm one of her soft breasts.

She was straddling his left thigh, a knee keeping his legs apart and the water flowed there, teasing his hard length, swirling around it and making him writhe in pleasure.

“Oh Gods...Ju...Juvia…” He moaned, breaking their kiss as he threw his head back and she smiled faintly, loving seeing him like this, knowing she was doing it, pleasing him, making him feel what she felt every time he smiled at her, showing him how much she loved him.

“Juvia...is...pleasing you?” She asked softly and Zens deep purple eyes met hers, cloudy with lust “Yes...nngh! Fu...fuck yes...oh Juvia…” He gasped out as her hand joined the water stroking his cock. His shuddering breaths, his moans...his hips bucking into her hand he gripped the edge of the tub, releasing her body and letting her have free reign over all of him, vowing in the back of his rapidly blanking out mind that he’d visit ten times this much pleasure on her when she was done.

“Kiss me...fuck...ahh...Juvia…” He panted and she lunged to take his lips then kissed her way to his chest, sucking on his wet skin, leaving more marks as he arched his back and moaned, chest heaving under her mouth, his skin growing so heated under her and she couldn’t stop smiling, eagerly drawing more from him, greedy for every sound, every response that validated she was far from disappointing him. 

He tasted so good, felt good, her own body was so hot now, fire coursing through her veins as she moved on top of him and found herself sliding her center over his hard length, gripping his shoulders and grinding into him, rolling her hips and he gasped at the feeling of her barely covered core starting to ride up and down his length. 

It was heaven and hell at the same time, the water not allowing good movement, the friction of the silky bikini bottom a little too rough and his mind raced for a way to adjust things, to make this better for both of them.

Arching into her again he got a hand down and pulled the plug letting the water drain, once it had enough he eased upward, mouth still locked with hers and she wrapped herself around him as he got to his feet and carried her from the bathroom to the bed.

He laid back, stretching out beneath her, keeping her on top of him in a position of power, where she wouldn’t feel trapped or in any way restricted and then he deepened their kiss again, waiting until she relaxed once more, until her hands started wandering his body again, then he let his move from her waist.

He started teasing, her body, he was Boscan, he’d spent almost three years training with Sudehpah until he’d felt he’d gotten through the worst of his issues with being touched, with sex in general and in that time he’d gotten damned good at finding pleasure points on a lovers body.

Juvia had many, she was so sensitive, so into being held and touched she was reactive and in a good way. She moved her hips and he almost grinned feeling the wet heat rub against him, and not from the water they had left. Deftly he undid the ties on the sides of her little bikini bottom and tossed it aside, Juvia barely noticed.

She was consumed in touching Zens body, in his touching hers, he lifted her a little and had sealed his lips over the peak of a breast and Juvia had about screamed at how good it felt. She was on fire again after briefly cooling off when they had left the tub. It had alarmed her a little at first but now, with Zen beneath her on the bed, she found she liked having more leverage, and their skin glided more easily, the friction feeling better.

She was so hot...her legs were quivering, thighs hugging Zens trim hips and she realized she was bare, completely naked...but then...so was he, and he had been...this was fair...she had promised...agreed, and now...this far...she didn’t want to stop...she wanted more of him.

“Juvia...mmm.” He moaned against her skin as hip lips moved from one breast to the other, Juvias hands were on his chest and she couldn’t think to move except to rub herself on the hard length beneath her and draw another ragged moan out of Zen.

“Oh Honey...driving me...crazy…” He breathed, and she suddenly gasped, feeling his fingers between her legs, toying with her hot sensitive core, sliding between her lower lips and teasing her and...it felt impossibly good.

“So wet...oh Juvia...you’re so wet honey, you feel this?” He asked in a husky voice as he slid his finger up and trailed her heated moisture over her skin, she nodded, looking at him, eyes confused, worried and his warm look, he loving smile kept her breathing.

“Sweetheart, that’s what’s been missing...honey...do you trust me?” He asked softly and she kept her eyes on his, nodding and felt his fingers suddenly push into her body and gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he moved, thumb circling the bundle of nerves, making her feel so so incredibly good, making heat boil in her belly the ache become deeper and more delicious.

“Does that hurt?’ He asked and she shook her head “no...oh Gods...Zen...it feels so good..” She breathed as he started pumping the finger in and out of her, adding another, stretching her and she waited for pain, tightened up anticipating it, but it didn’t come, his fingers moved, his lips were hot on her skin, and it all felt wonderful…

“Juvia...I’ll never hurt you...only pleasure...let me...please honey...let me make love to you…” He purred by her ear and she nodded, his fingers were moving inside of her and it felt so good, she trusted him….and he moved, the hard length of him sliding between her dripping folds, coating him in her moisture thoroughly before he slid his fingers from her and the flared head of his cock pushed at her opening, he locked eyes with her, one hand angled and slowly circling her clit while the other massaged one of her breasts and she was overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating.

She was moaning, mewling, begging him for more and those amethyst eyes never left hers until her eyes slammed shut when his hips lifted and she realized...felt it, he was inside of her, that long thick length of him, and he wasn’t a small man, was bigger than Gray or Natsu in both length and girth and he was inside her, stretching her, and it didn’t hurt...it felt amazing, glorious...and she wanted more…

“Oh Gods...Zen...please more…” She gasped and Zen groaned at her needy pleas she was moving her hips, unconsciously already starting to ride him and she was so very very tight but deliciously wet, he’d known...he knew when they kissed she got turned on, had ghosted his fingers down a few times and felt how wet she got, it was why her issue hadn’t occurred to him, and why the plan had been so simple.

Tonight he’d planned to just use his mouth, his fingers, drive her to an orgasm and show her how well her body worked, let her think on that, digest it, then see if they could progress further but Juvia had been too eager, wanted him clearly as much as he wanted her and now...Gods help him...now he was buried inside her body and struggled to think, to keep himself from just grabbing her hips and pounding into her.

She wanted more but had no idea how to get it and Zen finally gave in, gently holding him to her and rolling them over, settling between her spread thighs and holding himself up on his forearms, dipping his head he kissed her as he rolled his hips and smiled, her whole body arching into him, her hands gripping him frantically.

“Yes! Oh Gods Zen!” She gasped and he grit his teeth as she bucked against him, sliding a hand down under her ass and tipping her hips up then snapping his hips into her and she screamed “YES! More, oh please, more…” She begged and Zen let go, his hips snapping harder, his pace getting quicker until the sound of their bodies colliding was loud, wet and lewd amid Juvias mewls and pleas for more and more, Zens own grunts and drawn out gutteral moans added to it all until he felt her walls tightening, fluttering around him tendons in her groin tightening…

“AH! Almost...something...oh Gods Zen...Please…” she begged unsure of what she was begging for but she somehow knew she was at the verge of something spectacular and Zen held the key to her reaching it.

“You’re gonna Cum Juvia...cum….nngh…” Zen managed and Juvia whimpered, gripping his shoulders and meeting his thrusts, unable to breath through a couple deep drives of him spearing into her body then it snapped and she cried out. “Zen!! Oh Gods...I love you Zen!!”

She was consumed in waves of pleasure that crashed through her whole being, she felt Zen thrust into her a couple more times before he stiffened in her arms and moaned out her name then she felt heat flood into her, deep inside her and it felt so good, he felt so good…

She lay panting in his arms, his face in the crook of her neck, and he started kissing her softly, she could feel him smiling against her skin too, he was lazily making the heat in her body start rising again, she smirked when she saw the marks on his neck as he moved, she’d put those there, there were more on his chest too, she very much hoped the other women saw them...especially Cana.

“Still think there’s something wrong with you?” He asked in a raspy husky deep voice that sent shivers through her.

She grinned, hugging him “No...no...there is nothing wrong with me...we...we.had sex...and it felt...wonderful...Zen was right…” She said happily and he pulled back, amethyst eyes warm on hers.

“You’re perfect, there’s nothing at all wrong with you...and I wholeheartedly volunteer to prove that to you as often as you want.” He leered down at her and she giggled, pulling him down to kiss those smiling lips.

They had done it, had sex, and it hadn’t hurt, not at all, not for even a moment, just like Zen had promised her, and that meant either there really was nothing at all wrong with her, or, that she was simply made to be with Zen...either way...she was beyond happy, felt like...a woman, a real woman, for the first time in...well...ever.

“I love you.” She whispered and Zen grinned at her, “Mmm, you did say that...screamed it really...I love you too beautiful.” He purred and she kissed him again, this time he kissed her back and she was soon pulling at his thick hair, her legs tightening around his hips and he smiled inwardly...round 2 it was...


	35. Babies

Ivan was unstoppable, leering at him, taunting him, eyes glinting and his laugh filling the room as Laxus strained against the bonds holding him.

“Stop! Stop you crazy fuck! I’ll kill you!! I swear to every God and Devil I’ll kill you!!” He screamed and Ivan just laughed, hips moving, Kaleb bound down, heavy manacles oozing dark vapors of horrible magic power, draining his mates magic into Lacrimas even while he was chained down over low table, the chains bolted to the floor, Ivan was...thoroughly enjoying...fucking the mindbender and Kaleb was bleeding, from more whip lash marks than Laxus had ever seen on one person and he knew every one was on that tall body because of him, Rotbull was there, his cock down Kalebs throat, hands fisted in bloodied dirty hair that was usually bright platinum and flowed like silk.

“Stop!!! Let him GO!!” Laxus screamed and raged in his chains and all Ivan did was laugh.

“He’ll die like this...we’re gonna fuck your pretty mate to death if you don’t start fucking who I want you to!” Ivan finally shouted at him and he raged more but the chains were too much, like they had been before, and his heart was in agony in his chest, his whole being ached and writhed in horror seeing his mate like he was, knowing he was powerless to stop it, knowing it was happening because of him…

“Noooo!!!! Gods! Kaleb!” He screamed.

‘Laxus...Laxus I’m here, shhh, calm my Dragon, I’m ok...I’m right here...come back to me...wake up…’ Kalebs voice was like silk, calm and strong and sure in his head and he froze, tears streaming down his face, eyes still locked on the scene before him.

‘Wake up love...wake up...it’s a nightmare...wake up..’ He stirred, felt the images and feelings fade and suddenly his eyes snapped open and instead of the scene of Ivan and Rotbull raping his mate, he was looking up into concerned lavender eyes and he wasn’t in chains, he was laying in their soft comfortable bed within the Palace of the Dragon Queens.

It didn’t stop him from snapping his arms out around Kaleb and yanking his mate down to him, kissing him so fiercely the big Boscan groaned, shifting only enough in Laxus’ hold to get his hands up into Laxus’ hair and kissing him back.

‘I’m ok, safe, we’re both safe...that was a horrible dream..’ Kalebs voice soothed in his head and he wrapped himself around that, around the wonderful grounding feeling his mate gave him.

“Fuck...I love you...I fucking love you you over-pretty fucking ass...that won’t happen, I’ll kill him...I’ll kill that whole fucking guild…” Laxus was growling, still kissing his mate, speaking against his lips, sifting his fingers through the long platinum locks then sliding them all over Kalebs body, taking profound pleasure in finding nothing but flawless, smooth skin, not a mark on him.

Kaleb nuzzled into his slayer, humming softly, feeling Laxus finally sigh and his vice-like grip on Kalebs body loosen a little. 

“I love you too…” He said softly, “You say the sweetest things to me…” He smirked and Laxus growled, throwing Kaleb onto his back and pinning him down, narrowed eyes pink and wet from tears he’d shed during his nightmare glared down into Kalebs.

“I told you I love you, that’s fucking sweet.” He snapped.

“My over-pretty ass will take that and be grateful then.” Kaleb replied and Laxus growled, kissing his mate quiet, he knew how to stop Kalebs over sharp mind...the same way he could overwhelm his over-pretty body… in moments Kaleb was writhing under him, moaning and every bit as unable to make smart ass comments or tease his dragon as Laxus wanted him to be.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy writhed and it was Gajeel who woke, hearing mingling growls and gasps that didn’t sound like his mate had just rolled over and gotten Cristoff going, which happened pretty often, she would wake and get either him or Cristoff awake for some fun. No this sounded off and when he opened his eyes he frowned, eyes widening in alarm.

Lucy was writhing, whimpering and sweating, face contorted in horror and Cristoff was in the same state except he was clinging to Lucy and it was clear, whatever she was going through had him unconsciously trying to comfort her. 

Out of his depth Gajeel got on his knees over his mates and decided to wake Cristoff first, he could feel fear, anguish even pulsing through his bond with Lucy, while concern and frustration came from Cris.

“Wake up babe, come on…” Her growled and moved over Cristoff, pushing him back on his back and straddling him to hold him down then drawing a breath, lunging down and kissing him. There was no reaction, and he was about to pull back and try something else when a firm hand fisted in his long hair and Cristoff lips aggressively kissed him back.

“Mmm, babe...Lucy…” He mumbled against the kiss and Cristoff froze, coming out of a nightmare to the heaven of a mate kissing him had scattered his thoughts but he swiftly sat up, exchanging a worried look with Gajeel before turning to his side and hovering over their now thrashing mate.

“Nightmare...bad one...I felt it and...on her other side Gaj, get your arms around her and I’ll try to get her to wake up.” Cristoff said and Gajeel scrambled back over Lucy, laying down beside her and getting her securely into his arms facing Cristoff.

It took several unpleasant minutes before Lucy finally gasped and her eyes flew wide open, her face in Cristoffs hands, tears streaming down her face. “all my dragons. The whole Tatsu in chains… Ivan….he was forcing you and Gajeel to… To.. and Laxus… Wendy….!!! “ 

“It was a nightmare love. Everyone is safe in the Palace” Cristoff purred at her softly nuzzling into her and letting her aggressively grab him. She rolled him to his back and kissed him hard, hands roving over warm skin relishing the lack of whiplash marks, the lack of burns, shackles, he was whole, healthy, flawless and still hers. He let her hold him down without objection and when she lunged from him to tackle Gajeel to the bed he smiled at Gajeels useless growls, moving and pinning his ever willful mate to the bed helping Lucy gain her reassurance, she was still their Queen, still dominant, they were still hers and both were healthy, unharmed and still very much the men she loved.

Once they were settled her frantic mind reached out, she would be grateful forever that her Lightning Slayer had mated with a Mindbender, though, while Kaleb could multitask like no other she had ever known and his power awed her, she smirked at his halting extremely distracted response to her.

La-Laxus too...nightmare...others are waking...everyone is safe...oh Fuck...so deep...Gods yes...Bite me fuck I love your fangs…

Lucy cackled and both Gajeel and Cristoff eyed her curiously, she turned and looked at them, she wanted nothing as much as to do what her dragons were doing and tackle her mates to the bed, to feel their bodies, drive their passion and have them drive hers, to feel how alive and verile and strong they were in defiance of the horrible nightmare she’d had.

“This can’t be a coincidence, Kaleb says the others have all had nightmares...I felt them….saw them…” Her eyes filled with tears again and Cristoff was pulling her into his arms, Gajeel sliding in behind her, the two big males closing in around her and she tipped her head back, closing her eyes feeling Gajeels lips on one side of her neck, Cristoffs on the other.

“I need to see Wendy, hers was the worst...Ivan...Ivan killed Vander in her dream…” She said softly and Cristoff moved, letting her slide from the bed, throw on a robe and followed her silently. Prodding his brother whos response made it clear they would need to do all they could without Kalebs help for a bit, Laxus too had suffered a traumatic dream and was taking his reassurance, all he desperately needed with Kaleb now and as his mate, Kaleb was just consumed by Laxus’ needs and couldn’t deny him. Cristoff understood, he just hoped Vander, Lucy and himself would be enough to soothe the young sky dragon.

Wendy was wrapped around Vander when they reached her room, the Shadowquip holding her tight in his lap rocking gently, smoothing her hair and guiding one of her hands over him.

“Feel sugar, feel me...I’m healthy, not a scratch on me...my sweet breeze...talk to me…” He whispered in her ear.

“He...he killed you...said you...you were...too much...of a...liability...cut...cut...your throat…he’d already beaten you...you weren’t even...conscious!!” She sobbed.

He smiled at her, kissing her lips, nuzzling her “Baby...give me some credit, I LIKE rough stuff, you think that nasty son of a bitch could beat me unconscious? There’s not a bond that can hold me, I’m….me. You’re sexy shadowy mate sugar, I’d take the beatings with a smile steal the knife and cut his balls off, free you dance on his corpse and maybe kick it into the voids before taking you home to celebrate.” He smirked at her and Wendy little laugh had Lucy heaving a sigh.

She needed to learn to trust the mates of her Dragons better, she couldn’t feel them as well as she could the Dragon Slayers but it was clear….Wendy was in good hands.

Vander looked up at them, a subtle nod to Cris had his brothers hand coming up, he checked Wendy over and smiled at Vander who looked relieved then made a shooing gesture at them.

“Go away, My sexy sweet breeze and I need some quality time...naked.” He smirked and Wendy giggled through some hiccups.

“I’ll be okay Lucy...thank you for checking...I...I want to go over Vander better...maybe once I check every inch of him over...I’ll feel better.” She smirked at her mate and he threw himself flat on his back his leather clothes vanishing and Lucy eeped and spun hurrying out of the room with Cristoff chuckling behind her.

“Kaleb and Laxus are still...busy...you feeling ok little Queen?” Cristoff asked then as Gajeel fell into step with them, he had opted to wait in the hall.

Lucy sighed “I want to talk to your mother.” She said and Cristoff nodded, leading the way down to the nest.

Nurem was already wide awake and watched Lucy approach.

“Yes, you were attacked...by a hatchling that should not exist…” She growled and Cristoff stopped in his tracks as the sands vibrated with the sound, Draco himself dipped his head when Nurems growl shook the massive chamber.

Draco looked at Lucy “The cultists, while you were all down in Shirotsumi, I went out to drive them off, forced them to leave...but in doing...one of them teleported an egg into the path of my flames…” he sighed, wincing under Nurems look.

“The egg needed direct dragon magic to give it that last push to hatch...and a Dark Dragoness...whose eggs was nurtured for centuries by a cult, bathed in the blood of countless sacrifices, had Gods only know what rites performed on it, one that was created by Tapengais only daughter after years of torture by Acnalogia...their daughter...the egg hatched after gaining Dracos flames and when it did...every dragon alive shared the nightmare…” Nurem said, she looked out over the brood.

“They will all be born knowing her now...knowing what Draconic evil is...She….she must be destroyed before she can grow, before she can be strong...and long before she can start taking mates.” Nurem said firmly and Lucy nodded, it made sense, and now, knowing, she could isolate the feeling of a lurking darkness that had not been there on the edge of her conscious now.

The last true daughter of Acnalogia had been born.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zen drew a breath, sighing and smiling before he even opened his eyes. He was tired, a very very good kind of tired, the scent of sex hung heavy in the air and he felt a wonderful curvy body pressed against him.

All night...once she was certain there was nothing wrong with her, Juvia was almost insatiable, not that Zen was complaining, oh hell no, no more icy showers for him. His gorgeous girlfriend was a little hellcat in bed once she was sure she was safe and he’d encouraged it.

He glanced down and smirked, his chest was riddled with marks, scratches, teeth marks here and there and he knew his neck probably looked awful, she’d been determined to make sure her friends saw evidence of what she had done with him.

His thighs too, he smirked, she’d been all over him and he’d eagerly allowed it, he’d have his turn, she’d needed to have free reign and her smiles, laughs...those wonderful moans and mewls and gasps… anything she wanted as long as he heard those things and saw her coming undone in his arms and he was happy.

Now they lay in the rumpled bed of the hotel suite they had ended up staying in since they had...sort of...well...he smirked. Lucy had come to the door and knocked and he’d heard her squeak and hurry off, Kalebs voice in his head a little later asking if he was coming had almost made him laugh right in the middle of settling nicely between Juvias legs.

“Not yet but I plan to cum soon.” He’d responded unable to control how just drunk on her he was.

Her magic wasn’t the torrent of mind shattering need Celestial mages caused in him, Holy mages had always been more subtle, but Gods he felt it when he was inside her, when their bodies were united her magic sang with his and he was convinced now, if he wanted to take her as his mate, their magic would be wonderfully compatible.

He wanted to talk with Draco, Nurem, if he understood right he would still father Archangel children, just not at a 100% birth rate, more like 80%, but he wasn’t committed to just being a damn breeding stud for the Spirit King, he’d sacrificed enough, suffered enough, the universe damn well owed him some choices and he was making one.

He loved Juvia, was in love with her, and if things continued like they were, he’d ask her to become his mate, his wife...his everything. He needed to talk it all over with her, find out if she wanted that sort of thing. She’d been all about the whole Boyfriend/Girlfriend thing but that held no weight, wasn’t a real commitment, he wasn’t sure she was ready to even think about it all but, before he let his heart and soul wrap around it he did need to know it was at least something she would consider.

The fact was, he wanted children, he liked kids, and he wanted a family, wanted to pass his magic on, he wasn’t against that at all, just wanted it on his own terms was all.

He’d learned a lot about his magic since coming home, more still since Kaleb had suddenly manifested it and spurred his family into even more frantic research. He knew that for a time Irene Belsarion had hunted the Black and White angels, the Morning and Evening Stars, and intended to bind them to her, to incorporate their magic into her own and have them as her private guards, her consorts.

He knew Dragon magic had a strange effect on his, that the enhancement was strange, His brother and sister and him had trained, tested all sorts of things, and found Dragon Magic could regain strength, invigorate, evolve when powered by Archangel magic, the powers of the heavens and light as fuel to the ancient elemental magic of the Dragons, combining the Heavens, the light, and it’s opposite the dark, into the field of the elements commanded by the Dragons made for a more universal mastery. It was a good thing, in a way, the angels had mostly been gone when the dragons came to their zenith, and he wondered if the rise of dragons hadn’t been why Galasfriel had disappeared.

Seeing how his magic could tear people apart, cause them to fight each other in their desire to possess him had also been enlightening as to why Galasfriel had refused to take a mate and continue the Archangel lines. The spirit king had listened though, Draco had taken to him that Zen deserved freedom, and when the King had said no, he had softened the blow by promising he would allow Zens children to be less driven by the compulsions of Cassiopeias contribution to his magic. So Zen would, in theory, be the last Archangel driven that way, with the horrible draw he had when his magic wasn’t contained by the bands on his arms. He looked at Juvia, sleeping peacefully against him, if they became mated she would be the mother of Archangels, their family would bring them back. Kaleb and Laxus, if they got a Celestial mage as a surrogate, might produce Archangel children too, it would be amazing to see how it all turned out for those two. For himself, there were still a lot of questions, he and Juvia needed time, but they were progressing...last night especially, her trust in him had warmed his heart and made him love her all the more.

He kind of loved the idea too, of her beautiful fascinating water magic, infused with so much power, her unique light, combined with his. He had no idea what mating with her would unlock in him, or in her...his ideal mate would be a pure celestial magic user of some kind, so by taking a mate with light magic, holy...he was leaving it all to chance, something he kind of liked. Some unknown, something not destined or predetermined by the stars. He could father a little water mage...and he rather loved that idea too.

He was decidedly getting ahead of himself though, he just liked imagining a future, for so long he’d sat in a cage with no real hope of one. 

He lay on his side, propped up on an elbow idly playing with the cornflower blue locks draped over her shoulder perfectly content to daydream and feel grateful she was still with him, she hadn’t withdrawn completely like so many would after what she had been through. Kaleb had warned him she might, had told him to stay with her…

“If you want her, want a relationship with her at all, you’re going to have to fight for it. She doesn’t believe she’s worth any effort, she believes she’s broken and repulsive, you have to make sure she knows that you don’t see her that way. Make it personal Zen, I’ve worked with other mages who have gone through things like this, Gods, Cristoff and I went through it with Kurino, that woman made us feel...horrible things, we had the benefit of people who love us, a lot of people, our family to get us through it, Juvia really only has you, you’re the only one whose opinion really matters to her.” Kaleb had told him. 

“It has to be personal, don’t tell her everyone still loves her, tell her YOU do. Lucy and the others, they’ll tell her everyone still cares and understands, she needs to know you do personally because the biggest blow in all she went through was the belief she had lost you, that you had died, they taunted her with that Zen, used it to break her down, taunted her about loving you, that demon...he knew what he was doing, he was tearing those women apart so they would be mindless weak puppets he could keep using. Juvia needs to know you still feel the same way you did before.”

He smiled faintly, he did love her, knew he could when he’d met her and just hadn’t done a thing to prevent himself from falling, he’d held nothing back and he still wasn’t completely sure why, but he’d just followed his heart, no fears no reservations, his father might have told him he was being reckless, Gods knew his family had been protective of him once they had learned he could be so easily taken by Celestial magic users, light or dark. He was the Evening Star, his black wings meant he had not just fought tremendous darkness, he’d used it to survive and the wings that had been white when he’d been a child had become the pitch black they were now by the time he was 7 years old, after he had killed the man who had sold his virginity. 

He’d had his body sold more times than he could count, rape had become something he fought every day and night once he was in the pits, the Guards had loved his long hair and tanned skin, his pretty face and the more he trained the more he matured and his body fleshed out and real muscle started developing, the more the men of Pergrand wanted him beneath them.

His wings became more and more powerful, his third origin had blown open when he was only 9 and he’d nearly died, he’d been lucky to belong to the Kings nephew by then, the revolting man had liked him a lot when he was young and not so good at fighting being taken. So when a rough fight had forced him to use his wings and he’d zeroed out his magic while in magic suppression manacles, his body had responded by blasting open his third origin and it had come open like a black hole, sucking in magic with a refill rate that still was so far off the charts the Citadel still listed it in his medical records as triple question marks.

His magic containers had expanded to massive proportions because of the endless magic suppression and cancelling chains and manacles, the magic draining cage he was kept in, they even injected him with experimental potions and elixirs designed to cancel magic hoping to gain control of him, force his cooperation once the King had decided he wanted to bed the Dark Eagle. 

By then Zen had already been lethal, had already killed nearly a dozen noble men who had paid millions for their chances at him.

He, probably better than anyone, could understand having things he cared about used to break him down, how many times had the guards brought pictures of his father, shown him how his father had adopted the beautiful dark haired purple eyed Kaleb...who looked vaguely like Zen, how many times did they tell him his father had replaced him, wasn’t looking for him, believed him dead with his mother?

The Kings Nephew had done it better than anyone, shown him an article in a magazine, sat down and read it to him while Zen was chained down for his use, all about how Arman Pradesh had adopted 6 children, how Farron had become an Ambassador, how the family was successful and happy and had...moved on...from losing Ganier and Zen.

Articles about his father having a relationship with an air fleet general named Minda had hurt him too, the thought his father didn’t even love his mother anymore, didn’t miss her, really was just forgetting about them...that had been driven into him so hard by so many.

Yet the brutality of the place, the way they treated women, he was a toddler when taken by Pergrand but the Boscan spirit in him was strong, at a soul deep level he didn’t believe like the people around him did, he couldn’t even force himself to see women or men as anything but equals, women were beautiful, soft, they felt and loved just like men did, could be strong he saw it in the slaves around him, watched starved weak women fight with their dying breaths to spit in the face of the man killing them, saw them fight to live even though their lives were so bad.

He’d been attracted to women from the start, and...deep down, the fact the guards and Pergrandian men found that disgusting just made him like women more, when he’d been with them he’d made a point of showing how much he enjoyed their attention, their bodies, some of the men even stopped trying to take him because that disgusted them so much.

He trailed his fingers lightly over Juvias shoulder, eyes drinking in her smooth pale skin and full beautiful breasts, her pouty lips and the luscious curve of her hips from her narrow waist. He liked how her stomach wasn’t just flat, Juvia ate, liked her food, and she had a more voluptuous figure because of it, like Lucy did, something his brother Cristoff deeply loved about his mate, it was something Zen really liked about Juvia, she wasn’t skinny, nor had he ever heard her worry about her weight or mention not eating something because she was watching her diet.

His sisters never did that, most women in Bosco didn’t, but he’d seen it plenty in Minstrel, women acting manic about what they ate and how thin they were. He very much liked curves on a woman, loved soft rounded figures. Juvias legs...Gods he was a leg man, his brothers had many conversations about the things they loved on lovers and for him, it was legs. Juvia had the best damn legs, and she wore things that showed them off too, she was almost always in dresses of some variety, and liked them slit up the thighs so she could fight in them she had explained, he liked them because the flashes of her creamy thighs made his mouth water.

His hands were tanned, sun bronzed and seemed so dark against her creamy skin, he leaned forward, ghosting his lips over her shoulder and smiling when she hummed in her sleep, shifted a little closer to his warmth and grinning when she mumbled.

“Zen…” In her sleep.

The sun was up, light pouring into their room and they had stayed an extra day. Cristoff was coming to meet them downstairs for a late breakfast and to drag them to get some more gifts bought before taking them up to the palace with most everyone else.

Were it not for the presence of some of his fellow Knights staying in the rooms on this floor of the hotel, he and Juvia wouldn’t have gotten to stay down here, they weren’t sure how bent on getting Juvia back Ivan might be. Thessaly was being kept at the Guild in Pelerno not allowed to stay in her own apartment until they were certain she was safe, and Ophelia was now living in quarters within the Citadel on the floor the Maidens of Divine Light lived on.

‘Zen, you up? And I don’t mean up and in your girlfriend.’ Came his younger brothers voice through the family link.

‘Awake, ass, but Juvia isn’t yet, how about lunch?’ he offered, kind of liking the idea of waking her up a specific way Kaleb had suggested that would hopefully mean they would miss the breakfast window.

‘First, did it work? Second? No, you need to wake her, Draco took action against the Black Flight last night and there has been a complication, something serious, you and Juvia need to get up here sooner rather than later.’ Kalebs voice held none of the distraction it had been riddled with lately because of Laxus, which meant he was already long since up and at work...which meant serious meant serious.

Zen sighed ‘It more than worked...we had sex, several times through the night, once she knew there was nothing wrong with her...well...she’s nearly insatiable but I managed, no more cold showers.’

‘She’ll need birth control, I’ll have Xally talk to her about that.’ Cristoff said and Zen felt the magic shift that heralded his younger brothers arrival.

‘I’m in the lobby downstairs, Lucy and Bickslow have a great breakfast made up at the Palace so just get up and get dressed, you two can bathe at the palace.” Cristoff prompted and Zen mentally growled at him but ended it with a resigned agreement, bending and kissing Juvia, keeping his kisses chaste as much as he wanted to just push her onto her back and wake her up in a much more enjoyable way, kisses would have to be enough for now.

She stirred and moaned into his mouth, arms wrapping around him and he groaned when she immediately pressed herself into him, her hips already thrusting into his eagerly...Gods help him the woman was just a Nymph.

“Mmm, Zen…” Juvia purred, moving against him and he heard his brothers mental chuckle and had to block them out so he could rein himself in and pull back from Juvias enticing embrace.

“Juvia honey, we have to get dressed, something has happened with the Black Flight and Kaleb needs us up at the Palace immediately.” He said huskily and she frowned but still ing his arms and he knew Kaleb had to have reached right out to her to back him up because she blushed and bit her lip loosening her arms around him.

“I...Juvia can be dressed in just a few minutes but she does not want to go to the meeting until she has showered…” She said and he smiled, the scent was heavy, and he needed one badly himself, they hadn’t bothered leaving the bed at all last night after that fun in the bath tub.

“Hear that Kaleb? Neither of us are going to a meeting with a Tatsu of Dragonslayers without a shower first.” Zen said out loud and Juvia laughed, hugging him.

He pulled back and they both started looking around for their clothes, laughing when neither one could really manage to keep their hands off each other once they were out of the bed and getting dressed turned into a game of each trying to keep the other from getting their clothes on before enough kisses and wicked touches were achieved.

It resulted in Cristoff already having a to go cup of coffee in hand for each of them and himself when they finally got downstairs because the slayer got tired of waiting.

“I’m on their side Kaleb, they smell like a Boscan bathhouse steam room after new years.” Cristoff smirked at them and Juvia gasped while Zen landed a punch to his brothers shoulder that sent the big man staggering and laughing.

‘Ooo, so all sorts of fun times were had, so how was it Zen? Balls no longer as blue as her hair?’ Vanders quip had Zen growling mentally and sending his baby brother images of all the ways he could pummel the smirk off his face.

‘Not very angelic brother dear.’ Vander returned

‘ARCHangel not a pink cheeked cherub, I beat ass not kiss it baby brother.’ Zen returned.

‘Enough, get cleaned up and meet us all in the chamber of life.’ Kaleb snapped and that ended the jabs, Zen taking Juvias hand as soon as Cristoffs teleport faded and revealed they were in front of their room. He gave Cristoff a warm smile.

“We’ll be quick.” He said.

‘Timers running on how fast Zen can shower fuck Juvia.’ Vander said through the link and Cristoff snorted stepping out of Zens range as the big Boscan took a swipe at him before tugging his blushing girlfriend, who had heard every damn word because Kaleb had her in the link, into their room to get cleaned up.

‘Vander, I’ll hurt you.’ Zen promised.

‘Clocks ticking big brother, impress me.’

‘KALEB!’ Zen roared and Kaleb snapped Juvias attachment to the link. Down in the chamber Nurems tail knocked Vander tumbling before any of his siblings could reach him, the Dragoness’ silver eye narrowed on him when he rolled over to his back and looked up at her wide eyed.

‘Your brother just got that sweet woman through a problem, your teasing isn’t just obnoxious, it could hurt her, you know better.’ The Dragon Queens voice rang in his head and his alone and Vander pressed his lips together.

‘I’m sorry Zen, I’ll hold still so you can get an honest punch in if you want.’ He offered sheepishly.

“No, you’ll sleep on the couch tonight. Lets see how blue balls look on YOU.” Wendy suddenly said and Vanders eyes flew wide in horror.

“But...sugar…” He breathed and Wendy stood over him, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

“Juvia is my friend, my Nakama, you’re going to apologize to HER and get a little taste of how Zen felt for more than a month.” Wendy said and Vander drew a breath, there were no sympathetic looks on him in the room, and thinking about it...he really had gone too far.

The worst part, when his eyes slid to the side and caught his fathers and he realized the family link had included Arman…

Juvia was about three shades of red and Zen heaved a sigh “Go shower love, I’ll take one in the gym.” He offered and she frowned then, shaking her head and large blue eyes that just owned his soul fixed on his.

“Juvia was looking forward to a shower with her boyfriend.” She said and he smiled faintly, tugging his shirt off. 

“Then lets handle that...I’ll happily wash your back.” He purred and she grinned then, eagerly reaching out to tug open his jeans while he pulled her dress off. 

They played in the shower, no orgasms, but in spite of scrubbing each other very thoroughly he didn’t doubt they’d smell plenty like they wanted each other to the dragons they were heading to join. He didn’t care at all, and planned to throttle Vander if his little brother made anymore smart comments.

He didn’t need to worry, when they reached the chamber Vander was on his belly with Wendy sitting on his ass straddling him and Kaleb smirked at him when he walked in, Juvias hand in his.

‘Wendy has informed Vander that’s as close as his dick is getting to her until he apologizes to Juvia and you.’ Kalebs voice in his head told him with no small amount of amusement. Zen grinned at his brother, Kaleb was leaning back against Laxus, the Dragon slayers chin resting on his right shoulder, nose buried in Kalebs hair, thick muscled arms wrapped tight around Kalebs body. That, to Zen, was a mating match that was probably going to change everyones lives for the better. While he himself was turned off on sharing pleasure with males, he knew none of his brothers were, pure Boscan to the bone, but even Zen could see the two powerhouses looked happy and pretty damned good together.

Hugging Juvia into his side he led her over to drop down on the warm sand between his father and Farron. Arman giving Juvia a warm smile before all eyes turned to Nurem.

The Dragoness drew her head up, arching her elegant neck, silver horns glinting in the lights.

“The Black flight, by sacrificing a pair of their teleportation mages, were able to get an egg into Dracos fire as he took out their encampment about 60 miles from the palace. In doing, they allowed the egg to absorb the draconic magic it needed to hatch, it IS unheard of, it is not natural for a Dragon egg to hatch with so little involvement from actual dragons but the Black Flights leader, Kaid, is the same man who, hundreds of years ago, when Acnalogia killed Tapengai, drained some of her magic into a lacrima he then implanted in himself. Stealing a dragons magic during its death is dangerous, our souls do not part with it easily and usually destroy the vessels used unless a Seith can contain the soul itself into a lacrima.” Nurem explained to the silent group.

“The egg was the only one known to survive from the small clutch laid by Tapengais only daughter, Acnalogia had captured an imprisoned her when she was still very young, and he tortured her for decades until finally, in a maddened state, she allowed him to breed her and produced a tiny clutch of a handful of eggs. It enraged Acnalogia that she did this, gave him so little, and he killed her, but, before she died she was able to destroy all but two of the eggs. Acnalogia entrusted them to two flights of his followers, the Black and Red. The Red flight was unable to keep theirs alive, but the Black Flight, through heavy sacrifices and rituals using every source of draconic magic they could get, kept theirs alive.” Nurem sighed.

“I do not know what sort of monstrosity such an abomination would be but all things Draconic felt it’s successful hatching last night, even this brood.” She looked with soft worried eyes over the eggs among them.

Juvia scanned over the eggs and looked at Lucy who was frowning and looking worried until Cristoffs arm pulled her better against his side, his other around Gajeel doing the same thing and Juvia smiled, watching Gajeel turn and push his face into Cristoffs shiny black hair. Sting was pushing better into Rogues arms, Wendy, still sitting on her mates ass was bent forward, chest to his back and she was hiding her face in Vanders hair.

All of them looked...shaken, even her Guildmaster had his face in Kalebs hair, chin resting on the mindbenders shoulder.

Can you sense it still?” Lucy asked then and Nurem closed her eyes a moment.

“Yes, it is a dark presence, it is not...all...dragon, it has a different feel to it. Funny it would be the last get of Acnalogia, this...actrocity.” She almost spat in distaste.

“Yet…” She said softly, her voice suddenly soft the great Dragon lowered her head and lifted her wing “As it came...shortly after it’s nightmare...the first hope of the future was born.” She said and Cobra was the first one to move, on his feet, pushing from Becks arms as he saw the familiar shell he had memorized every detail of, shattered in pieces on the sand beside Nurem, the painted one from Nuryev a short distance from it, Nuryev too, always so quiet, usually only seen in the library since their arrival, the young king was moving more slowly toward the Dragon Queen.

Cobra dropped to his knees by Nurems side, and from under her wing, a small head peered out with wide eyes, deep near black purple scales glittering in the lights, when its little nostrils flared though it made a trilling noise and dropped to the sand, shakily wobbling over to the poison slayer who bent down until he was almost laying on his stomach and closed his eyes as the newborn dragon rubbed its little muzzle against his cheek.

His low growls and soft purr had it quickly climbing into his lap and into his arms as it rubbed against him, getting happier, more enthusiastic and Cobras hands came up, smoothing over its smooth sides, gliding his thumbs over small wings. It was the size of a large cat, with a long slender body and a swans neck, it’s tiny yellow claws gripping Cobras shirt as it pushed its face into his hair.

Beck came beside them and the tiny dragon turned its head to look up at him, nostrils going it waited for Beck to bring his face close then greeted him as it had Cobra, waiting for Becks welcoming growl.

Nurem was nudging a little pale grey dragon from under her wing, her eyes lifting to Lucy who hurried from under Cristoffs arm to stand by Nuryev.

“Come little one, this is the heart you felt while you were waiting.” Nurem said softly and the little dragon looked up at her then wobbled its way to Nuryev, who slid down to his knees, emerald eyes wide with awe.

“SHE is a storm Dragon, she will need exposure to water magic and, Laxus, your lightning would help her too, she is of the Sky Dragon Grandine and the Water dragons, Lupor and Ruxen, they lived long ago, were some of the first killed by Acnalogia when he was still more human than dragon. She will need more time, more nurturing than a male, and she will need to stay with me for her first two years.” Nurem said firmly. Nuryev frowned.

He really hadn’t expected to take a dragon home with him to Seven, but maybe, somewhere down deep, he had dreamed he might. His people, his whole country, would embrace such a thing, their country had always revered dragons, had mourned the dragon wars. To bring one home to Seven would breathe more life into his country than almost anything else he could do, but, what was best for the dragons, ultimately, was what was best for Seven. He felt like his countries decline had followed the path of the Dragons they loved.

Now, now here was this small perfect little being, and as he met her blue within blue eyes he was overwhelmed by her. When she climbed into his lap and nuzzled into him the stoic man who had grown up hiding his emotions, felt tears falling down his face.

“Anything...anything she needs…” he whispered and Nurem smiled faintly. Having the young king of Seven here had been important to her, she well remembered how Seven had once been a prefered place for the Dragons, her own lair was in Seven along the border with Bosco where the stargazers overlooked the Grass Sea. Having him as the first human the newborn dragoness bonded with would only be good for their kind, and bond they were...Nurem knew...there was nothing in the world so alluring to a heart as the special wonder of a newborn dragon.

Hatchlings produced a special magic the moment their eggs cracked, to draw in the adults around them, it bound the infant to all adults close to it and those adults to the hatchling. It wasn’t as all consuming as a mating bond, but it was very much kin, these hatchlings would claim Lucys tatsu, and the King of Seven, as Kin….Nurem couldn’t think of much more that would better benefit them. They first bonded to herself and her mate, then...they would bond to the Tatsu and the King, as many of them as Nurem could see that happen for.

It would strengthen the dragons as they grew, give them insight and wisdom Nurems kind had, in their arrogance, rejected before, believing Dragons did not need humanity. That arrogance had nearly cost them their very existence.

She watched as Lucy came beside Nuryev, and the little dragon reached for her, when its dark steel colored claws carelessly raked the air Lucy curled a lip and growled and Nurem smiled, seeing the hatchlings eyes widen and her head duck, then Lucy bent and nuzzled the hatchling where it sat in Nuryevs lap.

One by one the members of the tatsu greeted the tiny newborns Juvia giggling as the little dove gray female sucked on her finger when she lit it with her magic, eagerly taking in whatever she was willing to share, then surprising everyone when she climbed to Juvias shoulder and pushed her forehead against Zens, purring and begging like she had done with Juvia moments before.

“Go ahead Zen.” Nurem encouraged and Zen frowned a bit but let his magic flow to his hand as he stroked the little dragoness, she leaned into his touch, turning and latching one a finger as she had done with Juvia and Zen glanced at Nurem getting another nod before he let his magic flow as hard as the hatchling pulled at it, watching in amazement as the babys eyes glowed and shimmering gold started edging her scales.

Draco moved closer then, eyes lit in excitement.

“Oh little wonder...she is not a storm dragon my love, she is a Celestial Heavens Dragon. She will use light and celestial magic!” He said in delight, the hatchling pulled her little mouth off of Zen, turning when the great Dragon of Stars was close and trilling to him, his rumble shook the sands under their feet and the hatchling trilled again, eagerly butting her head against Dracos muzzle.

“Speirastrazsa we shall call her then.” Nurem said and the hatchling looked to her making the delightful little bell like trill again.

“Speira.” Zen said, lifting the baby so she could climb onto Dracos muzzle, the great dragon laying his head down in the sand and huffing air under the hatchlings wings making her almost seem to giggle.

“Exposure to your magic will be crucial for her.” Nurem said to Draco and her mate nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

By the end of the day they all knew two things. One, Dragon Hatchlings were miraculous and serious little heart bandits and two, they had to find where the Black Flight had hatched their dragon...and destroy it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all!! Thank you to everyone leaving comments, as I've said before, they help A LOT. Here is the latest chapter, I worked my butt off to to get it up so everyone had something to read on Thanksgiving!!............DESNA

It was not what he had expected. He had seen Acnalogia in both his human form and in his glorious true dragon form. Powerful, massive, breathtaking. Kaid had knelt before him the first time he had seen him and served him loyally for centuries.

When the still slightly burning egg cracked and the shell gradually fell away, what he saw was not what he had expected. They had worked tirelessly, so many had been sacrificed, most of Clan Draculi of Bosco, dozens of Havati serpents, wyvern, his own people, even his own blood had bathed the egg.

Countless rites and rituals had been performed, his people had sacrificed, he had as well, he’d laid his own son on the altar and fed his blood to the egg when the babe was only a few hours old.

What emerged was...death. Bones swirling with dark wet shadows that dripped sugary sweet smelling fluids that hissed and ate through stone. It clattered a little, clicked when it moved and it’s draconian skull was lacking flesh, swirling like the rest of it with the wet shadows. Two large glowing dark green eyes glowed as a sickly purple light glowed softly from the bones.

The framework of wings were tucked along its sides as it turned the glowing green sockets on him.

He immediately knelt before it.

“I am Kaid oh Grand one...I live to serve you.” He said and watched the head tilt, throughout the temple his people were kneeling, hundreds of them now as more and more came into the temple, prepared to celebrate the birth of their new God.

“You, Kaid, lead these people?” It asked, it’s voice sweet, childlike with a soft sing song quality.

“I am the high priest of the Black Flight, established by your father. These people are of the Black Flight, worshippers like myself, here to serve you.” Kaid replied.

The glowing sockets lifted, the head slowly turning as it scanned the large temple, lifting more taking in the murals of Acnalogia depicted in battle killing the other dragons, burning towns and cities.

The glowing sockets returned to him and a dripping shadow of a tongue lolled over vicious rows of sharp teeth and caressed fangs like daggers.

The teeth parted further and Kaids blood ran cold as the being lunged forward, tremendously strong jaws clamped down on him, taking in his right shoulder and most of his right side over his chest, teeth buried into his flesh and cut through bone like it was butter, the shadows slid into him and he couldn’t even scream, just made a strangled gurgling noise as the fangs hooked into his heart. He felt it draw on him then, a pull, not a drop of his blood spilled, sucked in through hollow teeth and the wet shadows that went everywhere like leeches, pulling everything he was, sucking away his life essence, his magic, his everything, every fluid, every sinew of muscle every cell it was all drawn into the being that had emerged from the egg.

In his last moments, Kaid could do nothing but feel his existence end, the sweet smell of the being curling around him, stirring in him the only thought he had, of a flower upon the Grass Sea of Bosco...the smell made him think of it as he died and he whispered it’s name “Morriga” before there wasn’t enough of him left to say more.

A few minutes later, his dried husky fell to the stone at clawed feet and sinew, flesh, tendons started forming over the bones. Eyes formed in the sockets, large and deep emerald with slitted pupils.

“I need no priest to lead my people.” The being said and while those closest were shaking, they held still as those emerald eyes scanned over them.

“Bring me mages, the stronger the better, and do not waste the blood of our people, I need all of you.” It said.

One looked up, his bravery making the forming lips over sharp teeth lift.

“What, will we call you of great God?” He asked softly and the still skeletal head tilted in consideration. Deaths presence had inspired a name it liked.

“Morriga, and I am your Goddess, First black Dragoness, daughter of your former God. Remember that, now GO, bring me mages, the darker the magic...the better.” She purred and watched with satisfaction as the cultists rushed to do her bidding.

She knew who she was, her existence had been waiting in the deep plains of Hell for centuries for this birth, she would feast upon the souls, the despair, the pain, the fear of this world, drain it dry and gain her full size and power before moving on to the next living plain...mortals would be her fodder, these people her minions...she would bless them with a dark magic never seen in living plains before, and her reign would make the heavens shake in fear….

“Not you...you stay, those in the back will gather for me, those of you here...allow your Goddess to make you true followers of the Black Flight…” She purred and her magic reached out, still not so keen as she knew it would become, but Kaid had provided her with a lot, he had been rich in magic, in draconian magic too, and had been a fine first meal for her living body.

The man who had spoken first dropped back to his knees and bowed his head, he would be her first.

“Your name.” She demanded and he didn’t hesitate. “Azian.” He replied.

“Azian, look at me.” She demanded and determined fine red eyes met hers, shoulder length hair the color of wheat framed a handsome face. He was perfect.

Her magic swirled around him and he gasped as it entered him but held his eyes on hers.

“You swear your soul to my service?” She demanded and again, he didn’t hesitate “My soul, my life, my body, all I am serves only you my Goddess.” He said and she smiled.

“Then you, Azian, shall be the first Black Dragonslayer of Morriga, head of my personal guard and...my first consort.” She said.

“I...am...honored...Goddess…” Azian gasped as her magic started its work. She would bleed away his mortality, enhance his body, muscle, bone, everything would be stronger, his magic, a form of blood magic she found, which pleased her, would become stronger too and would be linked to her own, the stronger she became, the stronger he would be, it would be so with all her personal guards.

In time she would have a fully formed body, would be able to take humanoid form, and would be able to use her consorts to produce broods to start bringing more of her kind into the living plains. Once she was strong enough, and the Dragons she felt hatching big enough, she would take living Dragon males as mates, turn them into Black Dragons, and then...then she could start her complete destruction of this world in preparation for taking the next….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They hadn’t expected the chain of events that unfolded over the following months. As winter had progressed more dragons hatched and work on the resort in Shirotsumi went into overdrive. Kaleb and Laxus travelling between Shirotsumi and Magnolia every few days and then every two weeks taking two days in Bosco so Kaleb could run White Sea, something he would do every other month once the guild management system was fully installed and linked with the one at White Sea.

Lucy, Cristoff and Gajeel took up residence in the resort as dragon hatchlings were growing quickly the moment the atrium and dragon areas of the resort were finished, Cobra came with Beck and his Draconic “little brother” Baylor. Baylor would be the first hatchling to take up residence in the new facility and Juvia had to decide what she wanted to do next.

Surprising everyone, she had decided to return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail, stopping in Shirotsumi to face Gray and Natsu.

“I need to do this.” She said firmly as Zen walked alongside her in the snow through the beautiful city.

“So you’ve said, I’m just wondering if it’s too soon.” He replied. Christmas and New Years had been wonderful for him, one of the best he’d ever had, his whole family there in the Palace once Xally had finally arrived.

Now, a few weeks later, he walked with Juvia to face the two men who had gone through the whole ordeal in Desierto because of the demon Halsifell.

Juvia glanced over at Zen, his amethyst eyes watching her, concern in them but she was determined. The last few weeks had been some of the happiest of her life, she and Zen were closer than ever, she had gotten through her fears where he was concerned, had very much enjoyed Cana and Lucys reactions the first time they had seen him after their first night together. She’d left plenty of marks on him and, she’d insisted on tying his long hair back and loosely braiding it...so everyone was more likely to see.

Zen had played along, hadn’t batted an eye once they had gone up to the kitchens after the meeting with Nurem, Cana had grabbed Juvia, wide eyes raking over Zens tanned skin sporting clear hickeys and bite marks.

“Girl...tell me you had him...tell me you went there because it sure looks like you did…” Cana hissed and Juvia had smiled, blushing and nodding and Cana had squealed and her, Lucy and Wendy had dragged her from the kitchen to the library, shooing a startled Freed out “Go help get lunch ready!!!” They had snapped at him.

Juvia had stood with a wicked smile on her face and had refused to answer most of Canas questions, how big Zens cock was was none of her friends business, neither was what he liked in bed, those details were hers and hers alone and if she had her way no other woman would ever learn them.

“Was it good? Didn’t hurt did it?” Cana finally asked and Juvia sighed.

“It was all Juvia had ever dreamed it would be...better than any of Erza or Levys books ever described and...it did not hurt...at all.” She responded.

“Gods he looks like he could really deliver, I fucking hate you and Lucy and you too Wendy, fuck...I want one!” Cana wailed and Lucy laughed, hugging Juvia and wagging her eyebrows at her.

“You sure left your mark on him...all OVER him” She laughed and Cana grinned.

“Bet those marks are everywhere aren’t they? Wicked woman!” She hugged her though and Wendy grinned at her.

“I’m really happy for you Juvia, Zens a really good guy.” She said brightly and Juvia nodded. It was funny, when she had wanted Gray she had broadcast her wants, desires and intentions constantly, but now...now she HAD Zen, he loved her, and was eager to be all she wanted and she didn’t want to talk about it, she wanted to hold it close to her and keep it safe, she loved him, trusted him, knew he loved her and instead of shouting it from rooftops like she had done just about wanting to be with Gray...this was so precious to her she just wanted to protect what she had.

“Vander didn’t upset you too much did he Juvia? He...he likes to play.” Wendy said blushing a bit and Juvia smiled at her.

“It is fine, Juvia was a little embarrassed but it is ok.” She said and Wendy grinned. 

“Well, maybe I’ll let him touch me again later tonight...don’t want to punish myself.” She said with a smirk and Cana cackled “Oh shit...you are going to give Carla a coronary woman, I am SO proud of you, now...you’ve got yourself the bad boy of that family…” Cana had an arm around Wendy and just like that Juvia was no longer under the microscope, Lucy was smiling at her, asking if she liked Arman and Zens brothers and giggling about them hopefully becoming sisters if she and Zen got married and Juvia was blown away then by that thought.

Married.

How many times had she fantasized about marrying Gray? More than she could count, but always in the back of her mind she’d doubted. Zen loved her, but, with things as they had been, one thing after another, they hadn’t really been able to talk about what sort of future they might want...together.

She drew a breath, walking with Lucy to the kitchen, she wasn’t going to be afraid, she was going to trust Zen, trust how her heart felt about the man, and she would tell him...she wanted a future that included marriage and babies, lots of babies, because she had always wanted a big family, would he want that? The biggest refusal Gray had ever thrown at her, his worst rejection had been when she had mentioned wanting to have his babies.

That had been awful...why had she done that? She’d been so painfully horribly desperate to have normalcy, to be loved, accepted...she’d thought she could fight her way to it but all she’d done was terrorize a man who had been nice to her.

She leaned on the wall, only half listening to Lucy talk about possibly letting Gajeel give her a piercing and how Cristoff had already agreed to one. Her eyes roamed over Zen, who was talking with Cristoff. The small marks on his neck and chest where his shirt was unbuttoned, she remembered making each one, had thoroughly enjoyed doing so. He was good to her, so very patient, affectionate and understanding, he listened to her, and she had no idea how to handle it all. She didn’t want to be like she’d been while chasing Gray, she didn’t even need to be, Zen wasn’t pushing her away, he wanted her, loved her.

How did she need to act? What did he expect from her now? She really should have talked with him about this…

“You’re over thinking Juves, calm down.” Lucys gentle smile made the tension rising in her settle some.

“I...I do not know how to be...his. I want to be, I love him.” Juvia said and Lucy smiled, no third person, no detachment from the words at all, full ownership.

“Then be his Juvia, and let him be yours. Just be yourself, he wants you, the real you, every bit.” Lucy said and Juvia smiled at her.

Now, now she was walking to face her last fears, to sweep them aside so she could be fully happy. A glittering promise ring rested on her finger, placed there by Zen at New Years and he wore one too. For weeks they had now been together, every night better than the last and Juvia was going to protect this happiness so they could work toward their future together.

He caught her hand as they reached the front doors of the resort and saw Laxus and Kaleb standing in the lobby area. The facility wasn’t open to the public yet, that would come in the spring, but White Sea and Fairy Tail mages had been encouraged to come, and they had, loving the idea of being up in the picturesque town, getting in some skiing and trying to decide which of Fairy Tails branches they wanted to be at.

“Juvia...I’m proud of you.” Zen said just as she was getting ready to tell him yes she was sure for the thousandth time. Her eyes widened and he smiled, tipping her chin up, something he did every day now because he was so tall and she was getting used to learning how to let her head fall back when he held her especially if she wanted kisses, which she always did.

“This is a brave thing you’re doing, and I want you to know I’m proud of you for doing it.” He said quietly, an arm sliding around her and pulling her into him, her hands gripped the lapels of his calf length black coat and pulled on them reaching up and meeting his lips to collect a long warm kiss.

“Juvia will end this fear she carries.” She said firmly and he hugged her hard against him, lifting her off her feet for a moment and making her smile.

“I have no doubt you will.” He said softly. “If there is a moment you feel uncomfortable, you need space and need to walk away, just squeeze my hand, I’ll end it and get you away from them.” He said and she nodded, kissing the tip of his nose and making him smile in spite of the serious edge in his eyes.

He set her back on her feet and heaved a sigh, reaching for the door and opening it for her.

Gray and Natsu both looked up, seated at one of the tables by the newly redesigned pool both were anxious and eager for this.

They had talked about it more times than Gray could count, and had talked to Laxus many times, Kaleb who had been continuing to work with them had told them firmly they may never see Juvia again if that was her choice, but when Juvia had asked for this, both Gray and Natsu had instantly accepted.

He wanted to apologize, not even for the attacks, he wasn’t in possession of his body during that, he wanted to apologize for the things he’d said, and, specifically for how he had taken her virginity and said the things he had afterward.

Kaleb agreed Juvias behavior had been horrible, and Laxus agreed his grandfather had handled that badly. 

“Gramps should have insisted she go into counselling instead of laughing it off like he did, it wasn’t healthy how she obsessed over you, it wasn’t cute, it wasn’t romantic, it was just...sick.” Laxus had said firmly.

“She knows that too, understands it all, has a better perspective now, so don’t think even she thinks how she was was ok. Understand though, those insecurities, how much she was abused as a child, it all made that happen, and you didn’t handle it right either.” Kaleb said firmly.

“You should have been consistent, firm, never worked with her, never accepted her gifts or in any way reward and encourage how she was, you sent her mixed signals that only compounded the problem.” Kaleb told him and Gray had sighed, he’d really been so confused by it all, he’d wondered so many times if maybe the problem was him, he was being too antisocial or something.

Kaleb had smiled “It wasn't you Gray, it was always her issue, hers and Mira encouraging her, others encouraging her, and trying to shame you into accepting her, the whole dynamic was wrong, unhealthy.” Kaleb said.

It had made Gray feel a little better, Knowing Laxus and his mate understood his situation and that he wasn’t just a straight up bad guy in all of it. In all the talks he and Natsu had with Kaleb though, Laxus’ mate had never been accusing or unreasonable, Gray knew the man read his mind, knew he could see Grays memories of all the times Juvia had tried to force herself into his life, even into his bed.

It helped knowing Kaleb was Zens brother, and that Zen was being told about these things. Not because he wanted the guy to stop loving Juvia, not at all, it was because in spite of it all Zens feelings for Juvia didn’t seem to waver, and the Archangel even had become an odd...friend...because Zen had come down to talk to him and Natsu a few times as soon as Juvia had said she wanted this meeting and Kaleb had flooded the man with Gray and Natsus memories, hell of Laxus’ memories of the honestly crazy things Juvia had done.

None of it had deterred Zen, though some made the man sad, angry, that Juvia had been driven to all of it out of desperation caused by her terrible life to that point. It showed Gray and Natsu both, reassured them, Juvia really had found a good man in Zen, and whether she remained their friend or not, Zen wouldn’t hurt her, he really was on her side.

The talk had been...intensely awkward and difficult at first. Seeing Juvias striken face, the pain in her eyes, the fear, and then watching her blanch when he’d just shifted in his chair, fear flooding her for a moment before Zens hand touched her shoulder and she leaned into him, the depth of the damage that had been done to her really hit home then and all of Grays defense of himself flew out the window.

He didn’t care she’d stalked him, didn’t care she’d been driving him nuts for years, what he’d done to her had caused her real damage and all she had ever done to him had ultimately done no more than annoy the fuck out of him. He didn’t have nightmares about her, he never had, he didn’t feel terror flood him when she’d walked into a room, irritation, frustration, sure, but he’d never been afraid of her.

She’d been there for him too, been his friend, helped him get through things and had never, not once, asked for anything from him but his love. Kaleb had told them the reason Juvia spoke like she did was her detachment from herself, she’d distanced herself from herself through the way she talked, learned to regard herself as an oddity and a problem because others had bullied her since she was a tiny child and she had grown up...detesting herself.

“By talking about herself that way it’s like she isn’t who she is talking about, no matter what someone says, even if they direct it at her, because she’s done that, she can keep her heart, her feelings, away from how people react to her. She’s been recently doing it less and less, Zen being a major reason for the change, his open acceptance, his unwavering affection toward her has made her feel like she wants to be Juvia, wants to be what Zen sees, the woman she knows he loves, she wants to own who she is because for once, she’s really wanted, for the first time she believes it.” Kaleb said.

He’d never thought about why Juvia talked like she did, he’d snapped at her, criticized her even taunted her plenty for it, but not once had he wondered if there was a reason behind it other than Juvia just being weird.

Now he knew and understood better, and she accepted his apology, Natsus too, but turned down Natsu when he asked for a hug and Natsu had deflated but accepted her decision. 

“Juvia...wants to stay in Fairy Tail, she wants to live in Magnolia...I...want to live in Magnolia…” She re-stated, closing her eyes, she and Kaleb had talked a lot about her owning her feelings, owning who she was. Zen lifted the hand he held to his lips and kissed it as she smiled at him.

“I want a future there.” She said firmly and Zen smiled. She looked back at Gray.

“To have that Ju...I...can not be afraid of you and Natsu...you are both part of Fairy Tail, it was a Demon that hurt all three of us, I know that, I do not want hugs, I would appreciate it if...for a while, you just kept your distance, I still think of you as friends, nakama...but i don’t want to be close to you, either of you.” She said.

“I understand...and...we’ll respect that Juves.” Gray said, smiling faintly using his old nikname for her.

“Very well...I...I thank you for meeting with me, Zen? I want to go now.” She said and there was a little tremor in her voice. Zen stood immediately. 

“There’s an airship in an hour, we’ll go buy some hot chocolate and catch that ship.” He said and she smiled, rising and stepping into him, his arm settling around her.

He nodded to Gray and Natsu, gave his brother and Laxus a warm smile and led Juvia away then.

Hot chocolates soon in hand they made their way to the impromptu air field, courtesy of Becks aunt Minda who had been so determined to see her nephews mate she’d had an area cleared where she could land the Aisipal.

Now a proper Skyport was being built but in the mean time small and mid-sized ships had started including Shirotsumi in their flight plans, much to the mayor and city councils immense delight.

It had smoothed over their unhappiness about the Dragons that would soon be growing up until they were ready to head out into the world right inside their town, the fact they’d had rune knights and Knights of Bosco all over the place for more than a month. Also that Fairy Tail, now sistered with a major Boscan guild, was setting up a branch there. 

Farron had spent days in meetings getting it all smoothed out for them but in the end, the charming and skillful Boscan had prevailed and now Shirotsumi was home to Fairy Tails first branch.

Not that anyone looking at them could tell they were mages...though Zen, with his long hair and foreign styled clothing was clearly a Boscan. Foreigners were common in Shirotsumi though, the ski slopes there were some of the best in Ishgar.

“Will you be ok with moving to Fiore?” Juvia asked and Zen smiled, tightening his fingers around hers as they walked.

“I’m perfectly fine with it, we’re still going to Minstrell for me to finish up my last semester at the University next Fall, but we have time to get settled before then.” He said and she smiled.

“Juv….I...am happy to hear it. I would move to Bosco if you prefered.” She said and he smiled at her.

“Stop second guessing things Juvia. You’ve just done an amazingly brave thing, we’re getting on a ship for Magnolia, when we get there we’ll get a hotel room and I’ll remind you again how amazing I think you are.” He smirked and she grinned, blushing.

The ship wasn’t overly crowded, it had come in that way, packed with tourists eager to hit the slopes before spring took the snow, and they’d had a wait while everyone disembarked but once that was over they boarded and almost had the place to themselves, so they had a peaceful 4 hour flight to Magnolia.

It certainly was no indication of what they were headed into though. Zen had honestly visited Fairy Tail the year he was rescued from Pergrande, going there for a almost a month while their father had smoothed over his paperwork and issues with the Princess who had been just way too delighted to find Zen as the ultimate thing Farron would do anything for.

Those “Issues” had been a nightmare for the whole family too and seeing Fairy Tail again brought it all back to him, the reason he’d been there before. Kurino had shown up at their home and propositioned him.

That Zen had flatly refused her had infuriated her and she had tossed some laws out the window trying to force him to comply, Zen had, unfortunately, fought her guards when they moved to take him and he’d injured one pretty badly, nothing Cristoff couldn’t fix in short order but, the deed was done and Kurino had used it as ammunition. 

The whole thing had gotten out of control, Zen astounded that his simple honesty in telling the woman he had no interest in bedding her and when she persisted he’d thrown Boscan tradition in her face, reminding her, since she seemed to have forgotten, that only deviants persisted after they were given a sincere no.

She’d been enraged by the insult and ordered him taken into custody, one lovely flashback for the ex-gladiator later Kurino was standing horrified, her 6 guards all in various states of unconsciousness and only Zems link with Kaleb had saved one from death.

Kaleb had sensed a problem, asked and Zen, being Zen had openly admitted what had happened and what he’d had to do. Kaleb and Cristoff had appeared seconds later, Cristoff put Kurino to sleep and started healing guards while Kaleb called their father but Farron had been there at the house asleep after just returning from a long mission and woke to the tail end of Zen laying out Kurinos guards, had heard her shouting at his brother.

“You will suffer for this, nobody says no to me, ask your brothers, Kaleb and Cristoff have adorned my bed for the last two years! You’ve attacked royal guards, the Crown Princess of Bosco, I’ll make this easy, you talk to your brother Farron, tell him if he doesn’t want you dead for these crimes he’ll be on his knees before me, proposing. I can’t thank you enough really, two years I’ve tortured your brothers trying to force Farron to remember how much he loved me while we were growing up, now...now I’ll have him back and I’ll be able to remind him.” She had laughed.

She’d dropped to the ground seconds later when Cristoff had appeared with Kaleb, but Farron had heard her.

He came out as Cristoff was healing guards and Kaleb was trying to explain to their father what had happened.

“She was...blackmailing you...torturing you?” Farron had stood staring at his brothers, looking from the unconscious Princess to Kaleb who was frowning and had paled when he’d looked up and seen his eldest brother.

“She meant to do so to me, became enraged when I refused to go along with her...her men...they tried to restrain me…” Zen said, still shaken.

Farron had come to him, a calming hand gripping his shoulder but a frown on his face as he looked at their younger brothers.

“Why would you allow that to continue, why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped!” He said.

“Because you would have helped Farron, Kurino had an intricate plan in place to coerce you into ultimately marrying her and, to keep us safe...you would have gone along with it.” Kaleb said and Farron had glared at him then.

“You think I’m stupid? Kaleb, I negotiate with countries, clans, factions, cults, Gods I’ve taken on some of the most deadly manipulative people Earthland has to offer and you think Kurino would be able to out maneuver me?! Yes I would have probably gone along with whatever bullshit she had in mind to start but I know how to work with the laws of our country Kaleb, I….I can’t believe you wouldn’t come to me…” Farron had been shocked, hurt and that had Cristoff on his feet.

“She was willing to put us in jail Farron, willing to kill some of us, whatever she had to do to possess you, what would you have done? Hidden us all, the whole family? You know how Xally was attacked last month? Beaten up so bad? That was her...because I refused her, I was busy with the guild clinic and told her I didn’t have time to be injured, didn’t have...time to let her...do the sick shit she always did...so she had Xally hurt, showed up at the Hospital with Xallys purse...said she could have Vander sent on a mission he wouldn’t come back from…” He’d said dark blue eyes looking down to the grass.

“That….That's why you disappeared, we were...so mad at you for not visiting Xally that night.” Farron breathed, eyes widening, the hurt in them deepening.

“Enough, I’ve heard enough.” Their fathers voice over Kalebs com and through the mental link made all of them duck their heads.

“Kaleb, Cristoff, Zen I’m calling the Citadels memory mages and sending them to the house, you’re going to go through the standard rape evidence procedure. I’ll send Tesso to collect the Princess and her guards and Farron, since you are adamant you can handle her, you will be the one to talk to her when she wakes. There will be NO deals, no bargains do you hear me Farron? We will fight this the legal way and trust our laws, Altiene is an honorable king and a good friend, this won’t be easy on him or our friendship, but we will...air out this dirty laundry and be rid of it.” Arman said firmly.

“But I was not raped.” Zen had objected, still new enough back with his father he didn’t know when to hold his tongue yet.

“She was going to Zen, she was setting you up to force you, go along with the questioning, hide nothing, be honest.” Arman said and Zen had frowned.

“I never lie.” He’d replied and Arman had audibly sighed.

“I know Zen, and that’s a good thing, don’t start now.” his father said.

But it hadn’t been in any way “good” the whole experience had been terrible. Finally Arman had sent him and Farron to Fiore to stay with Bickslow for a month to give him time to get everything sorted out without them being dragging into the Citadel or the palace every day for “further questioning” as Kurino pulled every string and every favor she had trying to wrangle Farron under her control.

It hadn’t worked, and Kurino was removed as crown princess, she had been put into the chamber within the holy crystal at the top of the citadel and she had not survived being immersed in Immaculate Light. Kurinos brother was put in her place as heir to the throne, but the Princess still now two years dead, her reach from the grave through those still loyal to her tormented Farron. His older brother had recently started seeing a woman who ran several restaurants across the southern part of Bosco, but after the third place had too many surprise inspections, and then suffered an unexplained fire, the woman had broken off all contact with Farron. This mission had come along just in time to save his brothers sanity.

He’d been away, living the student life in Minstrel...but the radiant woman smiling at him then as they walked toward Fairy Tails guild hall had appeared in his life on the winds and rain of a hurricane and he’d not held still since.

Gods help him, he heard the chaos in the guild hall and they were still half a block away. Mental note made when they went shopping for a place to live, they were moving at least three blocks away from the guild, no closer.

Juvia was pulling Zen along by the time they reached the doors and she smiled at him as she shoved them open, the warmth inside washing out over them and she hurried in, pulling her slightly reluctant promised in with her.

Mira was first to see her, squealing in delight and rushing around the bar to hug her. 

“Juvia! Welcome home!” The bright barmaid said happily and the fact Juvia hugged her back with one arm because she was still holding Zens hand didn’t escape the woman.

“Juvia…” Mira nodded toward Zen and Juvia grinned.

“I am happy to be home Mira, this is Zen...we are promised.” She said proudly, holding up her free hand sporting the elegant ring he’d bought her. Mira looked wide eyed from Zen to Juvia and back again.

“Blue haired Purple eyed babies!!!” She shrieked and with a thud, Mira was on the floor. Zens mouth fell open and he would have moved to help the woman but feminine hands were grabbing his shirt, he recognized Canas, the short blue haired woman he didn’t know, the one with lavender hair he also didn’t know but in moments he was seated on the end of a table while he was thoroughly fawned over and inspected...Cana taking the opportunity to get some nice gropes in until Juvia slapped her hand off Zens ass.

“Cana...we have spoken about this.” Juvia growled and the card mage held her hands up.

“I give him a solid 4th Juves, sorry but Kaleb took over the number one spot, Laxus is second and Cobra still has the sexiest dimpled ass I’ve ever seen even if it’s not as well defined and hard as Kaleb and Laxus’ are. Zen here...his is hard as fucking rock but not enough curve and no dimples, he’s hands down got the finest legs but I haven’t gotten my hands on Vander yet because Wendy is a greedy protective bitch. I need to touch those though, can’t grade without getting my hands on the goods.” Cana declared pointing at Zens chest and Juvia glared at her.

“You will not be fondling my Zens chest Cana, you have graded him enough!!” Juvia declared and Cana grinned.

“You can’t deny science Juvia, the world needs to know who here has the hardest set of pecs almost as much as who has the best ass among our men!” Cana declared and Zen had caught sight of Bickslow and given him a pleading look, his brother laughing and shaking his head with a shrug.

Wendy was sitting nearby and frowned seeing Juvias angry look she glanced at Vander who smirked at her. 

“Sugar I am so far from shy…” He reminded her and Wendy looked at Carla, the two of them had been working at trying to mend their friendship, it was a very uphill battle too, Carla, the first time Vander had walked to the table bringing over food and drinks and had kissed Wendy the exceed had about lost her mind.

“Come on, I know how to distract Cana.” She said, grabbing her mates hand. Vander grinned, he had a pretty good idea he was about to be the center of a alot of attention...and he did not mind that one bit, especially knowing his brother Zen very much did not like being in the spotlight like he was right then.

“Cana...I can’t have you saying anyones man is finer than mine.” Wendy called, all female eyes immediately snapped to Wendy who stood in the middle of the guild hall, holding Vanders hand. The tall Boscan in his standard tight black leather and permanent devilish smile.

Like sharks when blood hit the water the women all immediately moved away from Zen and Juvia, Juvia stepping into Zens arms and cupping his face with a hand, her deep blue eyes filled with worry and remorse.

“I’m sorry, they won’t keep doing that, well...Cana might, but the others, they’re curious and…” she smiled a little, nibbling her lower lip, eyes moving down over his chest where his charcoal colored sweater stretched over his well developed pecs. “You really are the most gorgeous man here.” She said and he smiled.

“You’re biased.” He accused and she grinned then.

“Very.” She agreed, and he shifted better onto the table and spread his legs, pulling her into his arms and letting her turn to lean back against him so she could watch his baby brother handle the hoard of Fairy Tail women.

Vander, of course, was loving it.

“Ass, abs, arms, legs and pecs, I get to judge all?” Cana was asking and somehow, someone had produced a clipboard and Cana was holding it, pen poised.

Wendy narrowed her eyes, but she saw Juvia, curling into Zens arms, her friend looking so much happier now.

“Fine, but you start to touch anything else I get to bite you.” Wendy growled.

Cana grinned “I might like it…” There were groans and Laki smacked the brunette.

“Cana, we have long since agreed this list is crucial for Mira when she submits suggestions to sorcerers weekly and we prepare our nominations for the hottest wizard men edition.” Laki said firmly.

Cana rolled her eyes “I know Laki, I SAID this is for science….sheesh.”

“Then handle this with some decorum, you have maintained you are the best judge among us, if you can not keep your opinion unbiased by lust perhaps I should step into testing the men?” Laki said and Cana narrowed her eyes shaking her head.

“No, no I’m fine with Wendys conditions! Hold the clipboard.” She shoved the clipboard into Lakis chest. Getting Kaleb to agree to the whole thing a few days ago had required Lakis help, since Kaleb saw right through Cana just wanting the have a free “feel” of his body.

Laki, so clinical and cool minded, had stood up for the effort and since she sincerely believed it was all for the sake of the guild, promoting their wizards and bringing attention to them and getting more job requests for everyone that had motivated Cana to start her lists in the first place? It had worked.

Kaleb had stood on the second floor and Cana had gotten to run her hands over all that soft white leather stretched over a body as built as Laxus. Now...having Laxus snarl possessively as she’d done it had decidedly cooled her ardor and kept her from enjoying the process as much as she wanted to, and, unlike when she had “graded” Bickslow she didn’t get a delicious quicky in the store room from the man but just getting to touch Kaleb had been worth it, Gods that mans hair was the softest she’d ever felt, no wonder Laxus was endlessly playing with it, shoving his face and hands into it.

Now though, now she was presented with the cream of the crop in Canas mind. Vander was pure wickedness, he was a tease, a flirt, and had transformed Wendy into a bold, happy, confident woman who had already had a couple of hefty shouting matches with Carla, kicked Wakaba in the nuts when he’d told her she’d always be a cute little girl and had climbed on stage when Vander had been singing, stripped him of his shirt and started running her hands all over him, dancing so dirty with him Carla had fainted and wolf whistles and hoots had filled the room. Hell even Cana had been wide eyed and impressed by that.

The mans wine colored eyes held worlds of promise, and all of it sinful as she circled him. 

“Arms up Van, like they had Kaleb do.” Wendy prompted, winking at her mate who smirked, that was permission, her telling him to tease Cana, make her squirm and do his mate proud. Tilting his head he slowly lifted his arms up, clasping his hands behind his head and making the shadow leather hugging his body shrink and stretch tight over his torso, tightening the pants around his thighs and ass too and flexing his muscles as Cana sucked in a breath.

He smirked, Cana wasn’t the only one suddenly breathless, his little mate licked her lips and he shifted, spreading his legs a little so he could tighten his thighs more and when Cana stepped in to slide her hands over his pecs he locked eyes with her and ran his tongue over his lower lip, humming faintly as she touched him and watching her eyes darken.

By the time Cana had gotten her hands on his ass Wendy was growling and Cana was breathing harder than she should have been, several of the women were fanning themselves and when he dropped his arms we watched Wendy yank Cana away from him and braced himself as his little spitfire jumped him.

“Home...NOW.” She growled as she shoved her hands into his hair and kissed him. Shadows swirled up and they vanished, coming out in their bedroom where Wendy threw her laughing mate on the bed and pounced on him.

There was a disagreement about whether or not Cana should be letting others judge as well and it devolved quickly into a brawl, the men of Fairy Tail all huddling away to the edges of the guild hall wide eyed in wonder as their women started breaking furniture and wrecking the place with as much...possibly more...ferocity as the worst of them ever had...really...Natsu would have been hiding in the face of what ensued.

Juvia had lasted all of five minutes too when Cana had shouted at Laki “Fine! You can go judge Zens body!” Instantly fire raged in Juvias usual limpid pools and the water mage leaped into the fray with the ferocity of a tiger, Zen, wide eyed, moving carefully to join his brother.

“Do...they do this often?” He asked and Bickslow, slack jawed, could only shake his head.

Cobra was grinning, munching popcorn from a large bowl seated in his mates lap against the far wall where their table had been shoved at the beginning of the brawl.

“Only over who gets groping rights, notice Mira is in there too? Yeah, first time demon woman has taken the gloves off, I’m betting she KOs Cana early into this.” Cobra said.  
“5K says Cana lasts to the end of it.” Bickslow said and the two men, without taking their eyes off the fight bumped fists in agreement.

“10K Says Juvia is the one who KOs Cana.” Zen said and Cobra and Bickslow both raised their fists to bump his taking that bet.

“I think Miras sister is going to take Cana out, there’s a rivalry there.” Beck said.

“Money on it or it don’t count.” Cobra told him and Beck smirked hand squeezing his mates thigh. 

“5K says Lisanna keeps Cana from finishing the fight then.” Beck said and Cobra grinned, turning and kissing Becks smiling mouth before popping some popcorn into it.

“Now you’re in babe.” He cackled.

They all had to duck as a water slicer from Juvia sent half a bench seat crashing into the wall by them.

“Fuck she’s brutal.” Zen said, gripping the table, eyes riveted on his blue haired promised who was currently taking Mirajane on, snarling about how she had always hated how Mira had pushed everyone to pair up and Mira jabbed back with Juvia being to closed off and obsessed to appreciate Miras efforts.

“You know...I don’t think we’re ever this personal…” Bickslow commented

“Naw, we just fight to fight, blow off steam, we always start throwing punches before it gets this nasty, these women are airing out shit they’ve been pissed about for fucking YEARS, it’s a good thing Lucy isn’t here.” Cobra said and they all nodded at that.

“You take that back!” Evergreen was suddenly diving into the fray...an offhand comment about her and Elfman had flown out of someone and the Fairy mage waded into the brawl with fists flying.

“Jellal does not prefer men!!” Erza shouted and they watched Mira take a fist to the gut and sail into a support beam.

“Holy shit…” Bickslow breathed as Mira kicked off the beam and launched herself back at Erza.

“Nobody touches his body but me!” Juvia snarled and Laki went sailing by, hit the wall and sank to the floor unconscious, though Juvia came stalking over to make sure her “rival” stayed down, standing panting, her dress now slit up both sides to her hips and Zen about couldn’t breathe taking in her savage expression, heaving chest straining at the buttons on the front of her dress...fairy tail symbol in clear view on her pale smooth skinned thigh...his jeans, already a little snug, were suddenly painful.

Nothing stirred him quite like seeing Juvia in warrior mode, it had impressed him immensely when he’d met her and now...now he knew what heaven awaited him in her arms and damn if he didn’t want to be there right that moment, as soon as possible.

Juvias eyes finally lifted from Laki and found Zen smiling at her, suddenly embarrassed by her behavior she stepped up to him. 

“I..I just don’t want them thinking it’s ok to touch you, everyone here is...well..a little forward, especially Cana and Laki was talking about doing a more indepth judging so their findings were better and I mmmm” He stood and tugged her into him, dipping his head as he tipped up her chin and caught her lips firmly with his and Juvia hummed into it, melting into him immediately.

“Uh huh, you owe us 10k a piece.” Cobra grinned high fiving Bickslow as they watched Zen take Juvia right out of the fight, the woman pressing into him and a few moments later she pushed up and wrapped her legs around him, Zens hands gripping her ass to hold her in place and he carried her, still kissing her, to the back door he kicked open, black wings unfolding and his brothers voice following them as the couple took to the sky

“I’ll come by tomorrow for the money!!!” Followed by Cobras “Large bills!!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	37. Chapter 37

Lucy gaped a bit, well...more than a bit, she gaped enough Gajeel chuckled and pushed her jaw back up as he walked past her.

“The...the women did this?!” Lucy asked for the third time looking around at the trashed guild hall, broken tables, cracked support beams, windows boarded over, the bar had a hole in it you could crawl through.

“Yep, I won some sweet jewel too.” Cobra cackled from behind the bar where he was seeming to be in Mira usual work, cleaning glasses.

“10K off Zen alone.” Bickslow snorted and he and Cobra fist bumped as Beck appeared in the kitchen window and slid a plate to Cobra who placed it on one of Bickslow babies to be carried to Nab who grinned and hungrily dug in. 

“And Mira is where? “ Lucy asked in wonder. 

“Keep up Tink. Mira is nursing two black eyes and a sprained ankle from Lisanna turning into this hideous giant pink bunny bigger than a fucking Vulcan and Lissana broke her wrist and needs more of Cristoffs work.” Cobra replied. 

“How did Zen fit in?” She asked and Cobra grinned.

“He started the whole thing,” He snickered and at her look Beck rolled his eyes stepping out of the kitchen.

“Not intentionally, Cana and the ladies wanted to judge Zen for some list Cana keeps that apparently involves her getting to grope the man in question, Juvia refused to let her do it, Wendy brought Vander over and was going to let Cana grope him and the women started fighting over who should get to feel him up first. It sort of dissolved into some...really impressive...female brawl from there.” Beck explained.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, why was she not surprised Vander was involved? Her sky dragon was hugely happy with her wicked mate, and Vander had definitely won hefty points by shelling out what had to be a decent sum to by her a house for Christmas, not just any house either, the gifted and talented man had found the one Wendy had admired for the last few years and had apparently dreamed of living in one day.

Vander claimed he’d totally meant to do that, Arman said it was dumb luck as they had all visited the beautiful house only a few blocks from the guild after Christmas.

Lucy hadn’t missed her mates watching her keenly for her reaction to it all either. She’d been a touch envious, her own place wasn’t anything to really sing about, they had stayed at Gajeel little house with Lily and while his bed was wonderful and big enough for the three of them, it almost completely filled the master bedroom of the little cottage he owned near the docks by the lake and while it had more space than her own apartment did, it still felt cramped with two big dragon slayer males, herself and Lily in it.

Cristoff had mentioned his house back in White Sea City and the townhouse he owned in Pelerno were both a good bit bigger than either her or Gajeels homes in Magnolia but had the sense not to say they should move there.

He’d already spoken to Kaleb about transferring to Fairy Tail, Laxus’ grin as he’d placed Fairy Tails symbol on Cristoffs left side just beneath his pec which was dominated by his mating marks had Kaleb chuckling. Lucy knew Cristoff wasn’t even entertaining the idea they would live in Bosco once everything had settled and it was relief, Fairy Tail needed them, and she wanted her Tatsu close to her.

She suspected her mates were planning something similar to what Vander had done, and had warned them both, if she didn’t like what they bought, if they were dumb enough not to consult with her first, she wouldn’t live in it. Now she knew, if they did something for her like buying a damned house, she’d about lose her mind, probably would cry and kiss them both senseless, but she wanted to have a say.

She was a bit suspicious today that Gajeel had said he needed to run an errand as they were walking to the guild and had taken off without another word, Cristoff hadn’t so much as batted an eye, grasping her hand and keeping her walking toward the guild, distracting her by tugging her into Wessermans bakery as soon as it came into view.

Now though, Gajeels suspicious disappearance and the general tricksy sneaky behavior of her mates the last few days was far from her mind, because it was blown by what she’d been told.

“Anyway, Zen had bet Juvia would take Cana out of the fight and be last woman standing, but, after he saw her kicking some ass Angel boy got all hot and bothered and swept Juvia off so he lost that bet and had to cough up 10k each to Bixy and I.” Cobra grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes then looking at Beck.

“There are times I believe you are either a saint or a devil with how you love him so much.” She suddenly said to Beck.

The big beastmaster grinned, leaning in for a kiss the poison slayer happily gave him.

“I think I am a bit of both, with enough of the devil to keep him happy.” Beck said and Cobra just smiled, going back to his glasses.

“Laki and the ladies are comin in later to start cleaning up, the blondes laid down the law on them , but gave em till noon to get their asses in and start cleaning up, orders are nobody is allowed to help them, so…” He waved a hand toward the disaster people were picking their way through while they got to tables that weren’t destroyed.

“So, I’ll make your smoothie, Beck get your ass back in the kitchen, our Queen wants waffles.” Cobra said slapping his mates ass as Beck turned with a good natured smile at Lucy, the big man hissed and rubbed the spot, Cobra smirked, shaking his now numb hand, his mates ass was not soft.

Lucy smiled, shaking her head and sitting on a mostly not damaged stool to watch Cobra mix her smoothie up.

Cristoff came down from the infirmary then, a sheepish looking Lisanna and lip chewing Mira in tow not too far ahead of Erza.

Laxus peering down from the second floor smiling.

‘Ok, you all have your orders, now that you’re mending faster I expect the support beams to be fixed first, Erza you are allowed to talk to Gajeel about the reinforcements we discussed but I want those beams done first, while Erza and Laki handle that Mira you and Cana will get a list of all the furniture that needs to be replaced as well as dishes.’ He ordered and all of the women gasped as those orders came right into their heads loud and clear.

He glanced back to where Kaleb was sitting reviewing some things with Freed and Thane that were being loaded into the new Guild system. Gods above he fucking LOVED having Kaleb at his side, his mates magic made handling his guild so much better. He’d even already been talking with Gray and Natsu about work up in Shirotsumi and Kaleb had alerted him as soon as Cristoff was done with the women and linked him into their heads so he could talk to them.

Warren was good, damn good, and was already sort of following Kaleb around like a puppy, something Laxus had decided he needed to talk with the telepath about but he did understand, and so did Kaleb. Warren wanted to reach Kalebs level someday, he didn’t have the magic power, but that was, according to Kaleb, purely because he lacked training and only had one origin open, Kaleb had three and they were all massive.

“I don’t mind working with him, I’m kind of enjoying it honestly, White Seas telepaths and memory mages are all to where they just need more field work, to strain and push themselves more and I just provide sparring from time to time but they can get good workouts from each other too. Warren is like...a fledgling.” He’d smiled and Laxus had narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, well...I just don’t want him turning into another Beck.” He said. He knew Beck had been in love with Kaleb until he’d met Cobra, and had been more than concerned about the big mage joining their group because of that, back then he’d though it was all just pure jealous dragon shit, but he’d found out Beck really had been in love with Kaleb, had been trying to win him over for a while, and that the pair had in fact had sex once, Kaleb had admitted it, and that it was a mistake, had even told Laxus when it happened he’d been using Beck as a substitute for Laxus because as a denied mate he was under a very unhappy strain.

So, seeing Warren following Kaleb around, the hero worship in the telepaths eyes, had him frowning, right then when he saw Kaleb he saw Warren on the other side of Freed, working on his new l-tablet...which Laxus had noted was one of Kalebs models, meaning Warren had spent a pretty penny for it versus one of the less expensive knock offs.

Laxus wasn’t lacking money, but Kaleb? Kaleb held patents on several mage-tech innovations including the lacrima tablet his guild management system, and the smaller L-Coms that had the best displays and cameras you could get in an L-com. His “line” of mage-tech was considered the best out there and “KSP” Tech was spendy, Kaleb was, because of his inventions and innovative designs, more than wealthy, he’d given Laxus full access to his banking, part of them becoming promised had been Arman sitting down with him and Kaleb and going over the very thick folder of all Kaleb brought to their union, all that Laxus now, as Kalebs mate and Promised, owned with him.

He’d been proud to hand over his respectable contribution, but had paled when Arman had started going over everything, having Laxus sign to add his name to all of Kalebs accounts and holdings.

Kaleb had seen him react to it all. Laxus knew it didn’t matter to Kaleb, but it mattered to him, he wanted to provide for his damn mate, he wanted, needed to feel like he did, like he made Kalebs life better, the dragon in him needed that place in their relationship, a dragon was meant to protect and provide for their mate, to be strong.

Kaleb had stood and come and climbed right onto him when his father left to go do the same thing for Zen and Juvia so he could submit it all together, Vander with Wendy, Cristoff with Lucy and Gajeel, Emzadi with Mest, Arman and Farron had taken a day to just tackle getting everyone legally Promised so all the mates were covered, protected. He’d even done Cobra and Becks, Sting and Rogues even though they were not technically his family they were in the Tatsu and while Sting and Rogue were not Boscan, Arman was working things out so their claims would be legally observed and respected until they could get to Rosegarden or Autumn City where they could be legally married.

Kaleb hadn’t missed Laxus’ reactions to the paperwork they had to sign. And swung his leg over his mates lap, settling on top of him, straddling him and shoving his hands into his hair, kissing him and pouring all he felt into it until the slayer had melted in his arms.

“Stop...I hear those thoughts and tell that dragon you’re wrong.” He whispered against Laxus’ mouth. 

“I am HAPPY, you both hear me? You have given me more than I had ever dreamed of, so many challenges, I can help people in Fiore now, the country that protected my little brother when Bosco would have killed him, and…” He kissed Laxus again switching to mental words while his lips and tongue engaged Laxus’

‘The man who saved Bickslow from his loneliness, whose friendship saved Bickslow on a deep and powerful level, you did that...and you’ve given me so much, this guild of yours, it’s so special, the people are amazing, the challenges here have me scrambling to get ahead of them and I LOVE that you hear me?’ He was pouring all of himself into his words, adding his feelings through their double bond of both Dragon and Archangel magic, bathing Laxus in how much he loved this life they had, as hectic and crazy as it was.

‘I am so excited, so eager for the future we have together with our two guilds, our two countries, nobody else on Earthland could have given me all of this Laxus Dreyar and I love you all the more for it, so don’t think the jewel numbers matter to me, they don’t, what I bring to our relationship is no more precious than what you do.’ He said and Laxus had wrapped his arms around Kaleb, was kissing him back feverishly, tears stinging his eyes and he didn’t even fucking care.

He’d be a sappy emotional bastard in front of Kaleb...for Kaleb...didn’t mean he was one bit less of a badass.

Kaleb smiled against his lips ‘nothing about you is ever “less” Laxus’

He felt his own little crooked smile form remembering that and saw Kalebs brow raise and warm lavender eyes lift to meet his.

‘You’re my everything, Sparkles.’ Kalebs voice made his crooked little smile tip up into a full one.

‘Fucking over-pretty Angel, I love your ass.’ He responded and Kaleb smirked.

‘After lunch make sure and love it hard because I’m fucking horny as hell after that little mental walk of romance there.’

“I’m gonna fucking POISON your damned lunch if you don’t knock that sappy shit off you Blonde assholes!” Cobra suddenly shouted up.

Kalebs smirk turned evil and Laxus pressed his lips together as he FELT his mate hit Cobra and slammed his eyes shut turning away so nobody saw his face as a flood of vivid as hell images of Beck, fighting in torn up armor, large bits of skin showing displaying the mans impressive body as he mowed down enemies, blood splattering all over him, the gore was so intense Laxus almost gagged, then Beck was walking over the corpses of his enemies and shedding his clothes completely, Cobra suddenly there yanked into Becks bloody gore spattered naked body and the couple started fucking like animals.

“Oh God!” Cobra groaned and there was the sound of glass shattering, Lucys startled 

“What the fuck Cobra?!”

followed closely scrambling boots the kitchen door slamming open, Becks yelp and the dry store room door being slammed but not before Becks purr “Oh fuck Coby, fuck yes!”

Laxus jerked his head back around to see his mate wink at him before ignoring the slack jaws of those around him staring in the direction of the comotion and going back to work with a completely serene look on his handsome face.

He smirked ‘I am gonna fuck you so hard…’ He growled mentally and Kalebs lavender eyes met his now burning with some lust that had Laxus suck in a breath when their eyes locked.

‘Gods I want you so bad too...the moment we’re done with this lunch with everyone, I have Bickslow heading into the kitchen to finish making it since Beck is...occupied.’

Laxus grinned, looking down and seeing Bickslow pressing a kiss on Lucys cheek before he took the waffles out of the window Beck had just barely placed there and set them in front of her before turning to head into the kitchen.

Cristoff came and sat beside her, plucking a strawberry off her plate and she narrowed her eyes on him and growled.

“You are so sexy when you get like this.” He said and leaned over to kiss her temple while she dug into her food. She’d missed breakfast, she was pregnant, Nurem herself had confirmed it, the Dragon Queen had not been kidding about the massive boost to fertility in the nesting chamber sands, Lucy was carrying twins and while she’d expected herself to be terrified and overwhelmed...she wasn’t.

Cristoff and Gajeel were why. Cristoff, without a doubt, was going to be an incredible father, over the last two months she’d watched him with the hatchlings, and with children in Shirotsumi when the guild gave tours of the almost finished resort, seen him now with the elderly, Emzadi and Xally hadn’t been off at all calling her big burly Lunar Slayer a teddy bear.

Gajeel was far more awkward, but, he looked to Cristoff, let his love and trust in their mate lead him and, Gajeel had a big heart hidden under the Iron, a soft side that came out really well with the hatchlings and with kids, Cristoff would shoulder it all with grace, but Gajeel would be no less amazing with their children and Lucy believed that with confidence. Her mates were right there for her, catering to her every need, every whim and craving. Cristoff had craving duty, since he could Lunar shift to the market, bakery, candy shop...wherever Lucys cravings demanded and be back far faster. Gajeel took on her massages, helping her take soothing baths in the middle of the night when her back ached too much for her to sleep and she refused to wake Cris and have him just put her under.

Cristoff was teaching Gajeel how to cook more things too, and watching them with Lily getting meals ready had become a regular highlight of her day.

The attacks had stopped, the Black Flight had withdrawn from hunting them, which actually made Lucy more nervous knowing they had hatched a dark female dragon. Nightmare was still a thorn in their sides, but by sticking together and being cautious about how they travelled, the slayers were all safe and Magnolia itself was now, thanks to combined efforts with Freed, Levy and more than a dozen mages from White Sea, warded. 

Rune Knights were for the first week the wards were up, arresting people left and right as the wards attacked anyone coming into Magnolia that met two basic rules, One they were lying about who they were, and two, they were there to in some way harm mages from Fairy Tail or White Sea. Freed had balked at first at the vague rules, but had watched the openness of them nail support people Nightmare had sent in just to gather intelligence.

Ivan had backed off then when two Nightmare hideouts near Magnolia were found and everyone in them was brought into custody because Kaleb and Bickslow could pull out information far too well and every mage caught revealed too much so they had stopped seeing people trying to get into Magnolia.

Kaleb and Freed had worked tirelessly too on wristbands holding lacrima enchanted to warn of membership or affiliation with Nightmare and, thanks to Ivans initial determination the first few weeks providing them with plenty of access to Nightmares guild seal and mercenary contract methods, the wristbands were incredibly effective and their mages could now work, given a warning by those wristbands if a Nightmare mage or someone contracted to Nightmare was within a five mile radius of them.

Ivan didn’t know about the wristbands yet, all he and Nightmare knew was suddenly even though they were sure Fairy Tail mages were working again, they hadn’t been able to get anywhere near one in far too long.

All Fairy Tail mages were now outfitted with an emergency teleportation lacrima in those wrist bands too, the bands bound to the mage they were on and could not be removed, not even by the mage themselves, only Kaleb, Freed or Laxus could remove one.

It had helped a lot, these measures, and while several Fairy Tail mages still took exchange passes and went to Bosco, more than double the number of mages they lost were made up by the Boscan mages who came to Fiore. Granted, most of those wanted to work at the new branch, but Laxus was happy with that, all of them were, they were still in Fiore, still working, still helping Fairy Tails reputation and income.

Lucy ate and smiled when Cristoff went to help Bickslow, Erza, finally finished helping Laki put the new support beams in place not long after Lucy had finished her meal came and sat beside her.

“He’s handsome, your Boscan...and you seem...alright with two men..” Erza said, the whole idea had blown the womans mind, that sweet Lucy had not only mated, but she had taken TWO mates, big powerful ones at that. Erza had known about Gajeel, Levy hadn’t been that good at keeping it a secret, she’d not spread it around, but she had told Erza and Lucy.

That Lucy had mated with Gajeel was shocking enough, the Boscan Dragon slayer who was even taller and more bulked up than Gajeel? That had been what floored her.

“I’m very happy Erza, we’ve talked about this. Two babies in my belly right now remember?” She smiled at her friend and Erza’s slight frown melted, the woman was a total sucker for babies. Lucy could only pray she nailed Jellal down or figured something else out because Erza so wanted to be a mother.

“How are they? Are you eating enough? Feeling ok?” She asked and Lucy smiled.

“Healthy, Cristoff checks them more than once a day and both of my mates are endlessly touching and nuzzling my tummy hoping to feel them move so if anything even started to be a problem I’m certain it would be caught fast, I eat just fine, Cris even has my favorite places all sorted out so he can teleport to them and home quickly and I feel wonderful.” Lucy replied.

Erza smiled, “You look happy.” She said honestly and Lucy grinned at her.

“I know we have a lot going on, Ivan and the Black Flight are still out there, still a threat, but...the slayers are all settling in, even Sting and Rogue are adjusting really well and I’m just...happy, have you gotten to watch Laxus with Kaleb?!!” She sgrinned and Erza giggled, the Lightning Slayer, the Thunder God himself, was mated to a man, not just any man either, Kaleb was gorgeous, and beyond that? He was patient, determined, didn’t let Laxus get all broody and seeing Laxus on a rampage, dressing down a group of mages who had done something wrong, watching that big powerful mage just...sag...melt when Kaleb would walk up behind him and slide his fingers into his hair and start massaging the back of his head as he stepped up beside him.

Laxus would immediately calm enough he could think and then, the brilliance that really did exist in Laxus Dreyar would shine. His punishments were more than fair, they resonated and made the mages step up. Wakaba having his favorite cigars replaced with cheap cigarettes for a week when he started a fight that damaged the outdoor cafe, if he even touched one of his cigars, anything but the nasty tasting cigarettes, whatever he’d tried to sneak turned into one of the cigarettes courtesy of a rune set applied to him by Freed had seen Wakaba actually avoid a couple of fights since.

Romeo, who had been living up to his name recently and had caused some issues in a very Vander-like way for Fairy Tail with some broken hearted women had been given an erection issue, he couldn’t get hard, for an entire mission he had to not just finish the job that lasted 4 days without being able to have sex, the job was at Akane Beach...during a break for the University of Ishgar...judging a bikini model contest.

Romeo had come home and apologized profusely to Laxus, suspiciously eyeing Kaleb who had only smirked, Kaleb had learned that trick of putting a little mental block in place so a man couldn’t get hard, while working with his brother...he’d perfected it in fact before he’d even become Guildmaster of White Sea.

His father had forbidden him to use it on Vander casually, after it had nearly cost Vander his life when he couldn’t perform during a mission where he’d badly needed to be able to, so Kaleb now had to go to his father and clear using it and Arman did let him a couple of times, enough that Vander hadn’t deflowered a virgin noble in almost a year. But now Vander was mated...Kaleb wasn’t concerned with his younger brother that way anymore...he could focus all he’d learned handling Vander though on anyone Laxus wanted him to. Romeo, Laxus vowed, would not become Fairy Tails version of Vander, hell no.

 

Laxus, with Kaleb at his side, was handling Fairy Tail with a brilliance beyond what anyone had ever expected. Once everything was in place, and it nearly was, he’d announced he’d be going with the Raijinshuu again, taking occasional missions, because, like Kaleb, he wasn’t going to let being a Guildmaster stop him from living like a true mage.

The realization he wouldn’t have to, and that he had choices, he could leave Kaleb in charge, Erza, Cristoff, would get to take missions with Kaleb, which absolutely thrilled him and he was eager to do that too. Their young Guildmaster was happy. Even with everything looming, Laxus was Happy, and that was exceptional, it trickled through the whole guild too, having a Guildmaster that was really happy with himself, his life, his guild...it made a difference.

“Ready for the meeting?” Cristoff suddenly appeared with Bickslow, a hovering cart loaded down with a lot of food floating with them.

Erza frowned “Meeting?”

Lucy drew a breath and gave her friend a sympathetic look. 

“You were...un-invited due to your behavior yesterday..” Lucy said and Erza heaved a sigh, it actually said a lot she didn’t bolt to her feet and try to storm upstairs.

“Blondie! Cris, Bix! Get your damned asses up here and haul Poison fuck up here by whatever means necessary!!” Laxus bellowed from upstairs.

“Dont get your dick in a knot Sparkles! Fuck...Grab the beers would ya Cris?” Cobra yelled, emerging, clothes decidedly disheveled and Lucy crinkled her nose at the distinct scent of sex clinging to him and Beck, who was completely missing his shirt but judging by the claw marks on his chest it was likely the shirt was no more.

Cobra smirked at her “Ripped it right off of him, I love his pierced nips.” Cobra purred and Lucy chuckled noting Becks pierced nipples did look a little...loved…

“Oh they were, they so were…” Cobra purred some more, leering lazily at his mate who grinned and helped Cristoff with a couple cases of beer before they all headed upstairs.

“Come on, Laxus and Kaleb wanna fuck when the meeting is over so we better hurry.” Cobra said none to quietly.

“Erik!” Laxus shouted and Cobra grimaced but kept walking as Lucy and Bickslow snickered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cristoff was rubbing Lucys back as she leaned forward in the chair looking over the report that had been passed around, She sighed.

“So not a damn blip, Nurem still feels the dark dragon and so do I. What has her concerned is the power is growing, did you note these disappearances in Enca? Lucy asked, pulling the L-Tablet over from Kaleb and opening the report she’d found she pushed it back to him.

“All mages…” He noted, frowning and Lucy nodded “AND.” She prodded and Kaleb narrowed his eyes “All male and all under 30...shit, the magic types they have...is it possible the dark dragon is feeding?” He asked and Lucy sighed, she had ideas, she felt it, the presence of the dark dragoness, not as well as Nurem did, but she felt it, she also felt it spike from time to time and there was...a threat...a malicious edge to the presence like it was deliberately taunting.

“Nurem says it’s baiting the Queens, herself and me, and she feels it threatening to take conquests, that it’s already assembling consorts but Draco had a nightmare the other night and he said he hasn’t had one in more than a hundred years.” Lucy said quietly.

“She can’t be taking dragons, can she make non-draconians into consorts?” Erik asked, he was still learning about all of this, they all were, and he had a strong interest because of his little brother who was still just a sweet wide eyed hatchling he seriously meant to protect. Hell he and Beck were talking about moving up to Shirotsumi because Erik wanted to be close to his brother.

“She can, I’m sure of it because I can, Tapengai has even suggested it to me a couple of times, she wanted me to take…” She stopped, she wasn’t happy about it, but it had been a while ago when he had first joined them. 

“Zen said taking him, binding him to me as a consort would assure a power boost I would need. I wouldn’t entertain the idea, I already had Cristoff and Gajeel but Nurem said….Tapengai was right, and she’d done it a couple of times, taken consorts and something called a “Knight” which is more...close and honored by the female than a consort…” Lucy sighed, she was still trying to wrap her head around all of the details of everything and it got so complicated.

Cristoff kept rubbing her back, his free hand sliding over Gajeels hand on his thigh, Lucy was more emotional right now because of the pregnancy and they had been working to try and help but ultimately, getting Nightmare and Ivan handled would be what really got her to relax.

“So taking consorts, knights, conquests, that builds power for a Queen?” Kaleb asked and Cristoff nodded. “It can, it’s never been done here on Earthland, the founding Queens killed off females that started to try that because its….evil, subjugating males, essentially turning them into various kinds of...slaves. The “Knight” position is the only one that allows a male to still take a mate or have free will. The rest turn them into slaves, She’s building power and amassing a force of slaves that will use a sort of watered down form of Dragonslayer magic using whatever magic they had when she took them.” Cristoff replied.

“What would happen if she took an actual Dragonslayer or Dragon?” Laxus asked.

“She’d get a much more massive amount of power from it, and that turned slayer or dragon would take in her dark magic making them something as bad...or worse...than she is. The mates too, all of the mates, you all have links into your slayers, we saw what a demon could do with that because of what happened to Natsu and Gray, now imagine if that demon had been draconic and had actually been able to use Natsus magic…” Lucy said and she shifted then, almost without realizing it she slid from her chair into Cristoffs lap, his arms winding around her as Gajeel moved in closer to give her the comfort she was absently seeking.

The idea had suddenly hit her, this new dragoness could come after her own mates, to tear down an opposing Queen, and the idea terrified her. Because it would work for this evil atrocity the Black Flight had hatched, Either of her mates would be a huge power up for her, and the loss of either of them would cripple Lucy and the Tatsu.

She saw she wasn’t alone in this realization either, seeing her Dragons pulling their mates closer, even Laxus slid a hand into Kalebs hair and Kaleb, being Kaleb and always knowing what his slayer needed in spite of Laxus’ tendency to be a stubborn pent up ass  
pushed his chair against Laxus’ and leaned into his mate so Laxus could get his arms around him.

They had so much they loved now, so much worth more than anything they had to protect.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, I needed this to lead into more. Working long hours, lots of medical tests lately leaving me really tired, I'll have the next up within a few days though, again, thank you for all the comments, the messages, remember, the Pradesh family is still in some really great stories aside from this one. Star of Bosco by Nightmare Shenshi is on here, Something Unexpected by Enchantedbeauty is here, "Pradeshverse" is a great tag to help you find all of them, many of the authors from FF.net came here and are writting some great pieces! Thanks to everyone, from the bottom of my heart, I'm so happy so many people enjoy these characters.....................DESNA

Laxus leaned back in his chair, jaw slack, eyes rolled back as he slid his fingers into platinum blonde hair, gripping a fistful of it and starting to lift his hips.

“Fu...Fuck…” He groaned as Kalebs head bobbed between his spread legs. He alternated, trailing nips, licks and hard sucks up the slayers length then moving and swallowing him whole, the tight confines of the mindbenders throat gripping him so hard he couldn’t breathe every time Kaleb did it. Expert fingers fondled his sack, teased behind it sliding over his opening and pressing against it only to withdraw.

They’d gone that far now, he’d officially lost all of his remaining virginity to Kaleb just a few days ago and he had no clue how he’d ever thought it wouldn’t be pleasurable. It had hurt at first, Kaleb was a big man, but Kaleb was also gentle, patient, and experienced, and had gotten him through what was initially a panic into screaming in ecstasy not much later.

For the most part, it was Laxus who “topped” since Kaleb had no preference, just enjoyed sharing pleasure with his mate, and Laxus was confident that way, knew now how to drive Kaleb wild, shut that sharp mind right down so Kaleb couldn’t think, couldn’t carry on conversations with other people, all he could do was feel what Laxus was doing to him.

One thing he wasn’t yet even near Kalebs level on though was what his mate was doing now...when it came to oral sex...Kaleb was incredible. He’d admitted his magic helped him, he’d listen to Laxus’ mind and every little need, every desire, Kaleb would act on, right down to when Laxus “secretly” wanted to be teased, wanted Kaleb to keep him waiting, deny him the release he was after.

The best thing they had started with though was toys...bondage...Kalebs trust in him amazed him sometimes, what his beautiful boscan would let him do, let him try, and with gentle unjudging encouragement and usually some instruction since Kaleb had so much training and experience in the bedroom. It made it easy for Laxus to experiment. He’d not really thought that was him, he was a one and done man for most of his life, plowing through women without even a backwards glance at what he left in his wake most of the time, when you’re with someone different every night you don’t get to test trust or try a lot of new things. He enjoyed it, looked forward to it, to the point he’d daydream and let his mind wander into things he wanted to try. It was so easy now, because Kaleb was always willing and fearless about that facet of their relationship. 

The Thunder God who had always imagined himself to have such amazing prowess in the bedroom was learning he actually had known very little about all the possibilities, but now, with a mate he trusted that trusted him...he was eagerly exploring and loving every minute of it.

Right now though...this was just a pure moment of spontaneous fun, Kaleb had watched Laxus on the com with the magic council, discussing protecting the Dragons and it had been a frustrating conversation. The magic council wanted scientists, that wanted to experiment...to have access to the hatchlings and Laxus was, with plenty of help from Arman, Farron, the King of Bosco and the King of Seven, having to drive home that not only was the answer no? It was if you even think about trying ERA is going to be a Lunar Dragon created crater that Fiores neighbors are going to dance on.

Farron was probably doing the most fighting it though, Hisui had made no secrets about how much she liked Farron, had brought up her marriage proposals. The Queen of Fiore was tired of being single, she wanted a King, wanted children, and she did not want some greedy old man, no...she had her sights set on a young man who was already well experienced at dealing with international affairs, laws, governments, treaties and everything that went with running a country, Farrons resume was exactly what Hisui wanted, the fact he was stunningly handsome, only a couple years older than her and more than a little desired by nobility all over Ishgar just added to his appeal.

Hisui knew, landing Farron as her husband would be a large feather in her cap, he was respected, well liked, already knew the kings of her two closest neighboring kingdoms well enough he was on a first name basis with them. So, she had asked him to come and spend a week at the Palace, to give her a chance, give them both a chance to get to know each other.

Lucy hadn’t been too thrilled, she got along with Hisui, but saw the woman as remarkably irresponsible. Of course...that just meant Farron would be even better for her, since his sharp intelligence, wisdom and level head could very well keep Hisui from making Eclipse gate level mistakes going forward.

Laxus didn’t know what all would come of it, if anything, as far as he was concerned, Farron was taking one for the team, keeping Hisui happy so they could push some laws through that would protect the dragons. Farron had made no promises, he could still walk away, but doing what he was doing had the young queen eager to sign whatever might make the young Ambassador look at her with more favor.

After the argument with a couple high ranked scientists though, Kaleb had pushed his chair back, dropped to his knees and Laxus was just putty in his mates hands now as Kalebs talented mouth and fingers made his body drown in pleasure.

‘Moan for me Laxus...let me hear you’ Kalebs voice prodded in his head and Laxus moaned wantonly hips moving now, he was so close..

Kaleb plunged in, growling and felt Laxus’ balls draw up and his thighs go taut right before his lover came, his release hitting Kalebs throat and the mindbender swallowed it down, the action making his throat constrict around Laxus’ length and milking him making the slayer gasp out Kalebs name and push his head even harder against his groin.

Working to breathe he finally pulled back, licking his mate clean before lifting his lavender eyes to meet Laxus’ glazed blues.

“Fuck...I so needed that.” Laxus managed and Kaleb smirked, tucking his mates now flacid member back into his pants.

“You really did. And when we get home...you can do something for me.” The boscan grinned and Laxus smiled lazily up at him, ideas playing around in his head of all the things he really very much enjoyed doing to his mate. Kaleb stood and turned and Laxus drew in a breath, eyes locking on Kaleb ass encased in skin tight white leather...Gods…

Kaleb glanced over his shoulder “You don’t get seconds until I get something, greedy Dragon.” He said lightly, moving out of Laxus’ reach.  
“So, we have a beat on the group that was trying to track down Levy and her team right?” Laxus sighed, bringing himself and Kaleb back on task. Kaleb nodded, picking up his tablet and scanning over things, no doubt summoned by Kaleb Thane opened the door and came in.

“Erza Scarlett has Meredy and Presca with her, they’re the closest group to where the Nightmare mages were last spotted.” Thane said as he came in and Laxus smiled, well oiled machine...the guild management system was in place and operational now, and Kaleb had even made adjustments to its team building function so it was considering possible run ins with Nightmare dark mages. It had put Erza with Meredy and Presca for a mission near Oaktown.

Laxus had smiled over that, watching the thoughtful Miguility mage look the seasoned Bloodhunter up and down. Presca was usually teamed with Vander, and those two were ridiculously successful when they worked together, Presca able to handle the wild youngest Pradesh with some grace, seeing how he would handle Erza had Laxus more than a little interested.

So far, they had finished their mission successfully with compliments from the requester, not a dime owed in damages either. Now he’d have them trailing behind Levys team as they were returning home, stalking the Nightmare mages that were after Levy and her team and were ideally unaware another Fairy Tail team was stalking them.

Being able to communicate seamlessly with both of his teams with no coms that could be overheard required was a perk to being mated to Kaleb Laxus was never going to get tired of.

‘Seen em yet Erza?’ He called, he was still getting used to tapping into Kalebs magic, right now he had to be close to him to do it if he was using it this way, but Kaleb believed in time he’d be able to establish mental links without his mates help.

He watched Kaleb sit on the edge of his desk, talking quietly with Thane about the rotation of mages going to and heading back from Shirotsumi. Looking up from staring at his mates thighs stretching snug leather he met Lucys far too knowing eyes.

She smirked, walking in and smacking Kalbs thigh as she passed his desk heading for Laxus, the mindbender giving her a warm smile but continuing to work with Thane.

“You should wear clothes that don’t keep Laxus so distracted Kaleb.” Lucy observed, grinning when Laxus frowned.

“I’m fine Blondie, doing better running this circus by the day.” He said firmly and Lucy nodded, lifting her own lacrima tablet, a gift from Kaleb that Laxus, Cristoff and Gajeel all wished he hadn’t given her at this point because she’d taken to it like a fish to water. Besides all that, he fucking liked Kaleb in tight clothes.

He got a side eyed look and smirk from his mate at that thought and grinned, that’s right you sexy thing, I love that ass is all mine and I like looking at it, and those legs, that fucking chest...Gods I love sinking my teeth into those pecs…

Kaleb sucked in a sharp breath, turning narrowed heated eyes onto Laxus then and Lucy shifted between them cutting off their smoldering look at each other.

“Down boys before Thane and I are having to scramble out of the office. Laxus, I want a run down on where the slayers are right now, I know Natsu is in Shirotsumi and you, Cris and Gajeel are all here in the guild but where are the rest? I can feel them, sense them, just want to know what they’re up to.” She said.

Laxus huffed, sitting back in his chair “Rogue and Sting are near Crocus helping Orga and Rufus polish off a job for the council. Wendy is with Vander…” He tilted his head and smirked “Currently arguing with Cana about whether or not Cana should have another shot at judging Vanders ass since the brawl ended that. Cobra and Beck are downstairs talking with Farron on the com about Erik taking Becks last name.” He reported, assuming she knew where her mates were.

“Erik Fashion, I like it.” Lucy grinned. Erik had been nearly beside himself meeting Becks family, the big beastmasters parents and his younger sister all flew to Magnolia to spend a few days with them and Becks mother in particular had taken a liking to Erik, insisting he go with her and Becks sister to lunch one day without Beck and his father. He’d been so nervous he’d nearly been sick but had ended up having a good time. Becks sister was used to the Pradesh family and Dragonslayers and so were his parents. Though both were Boscan military, they were both mages.

The com rang, specifically the one Laxus was holding and he almost dropped it, jerking his hand around he answered and was surprised to meet the emerald eyes of the King of Seven.

“Master Dreyar, I’m glad to catch you, I have information you need. The dragon hatched by the Black Flight has taken to wing, it looks like she was building up her strength in what was believed to be an abandoned temple of Anhur on the isle of Vanice off the southwestern shore of Minstrel. She destroyed a town in that island then moved to Venicia Minstrel and it’s still burning, she has both winged and ground based followers. Reports are coming in pretty messy but Minstrel is engaging her, trying to bring her down while she’s over their country and they’re calling for help.” Nuryev said.

“Shit, Bosco has the airfleet…” Laxus said and Kaleb was already pushing power into his link with his family.

“Yes, but you have the dragons, the Lunar Dragoness…” Nuryev said.

“Nurem won’t fly, she won’t leave the nest, Draco would be who would come out to defend their brood but he won’t do that unless the dragon gets closer.” Lucy said and Nuryev smiled hearing her voice. 

He’d been a very quiet member of their party for a while, and Draco had been right, he’d gotten more out of the trip than just some sightseeing. Xally Pradesh was sitting on the other side of his desk, sent by her father to bring Nuryev his country's very first airship, on loan from Bosco, the Dragoneye was the same class of airship as the Eclipse. It was hardly a fleet though, and he felt fairly useless in this issue, he’d sent Minstrel all of his personal information on fighting dragons, limited by centuries of disuse but once upon a time, Seven had been the country of Dragons.

“Last line of defense, Fiore has them, and the Dragon Slayers.” Nuryev pointed out. Lucy sat a moment, mind working and a familiar voice came to her.

‘YOU are the defense, the Dragonslayers were always meant for this, to fight and bring down dark dragons or those gone mad. You are Queen of the Tatsu, you and yours are meant to defend your homelands, we dragons bound our souls to you for that purpose above all else.’

“The Dragonslayers are the defense…” Lucy said then and downstairs at the bar Gajeels eyes snapped upward at the same time as Cristoffs, feeling the sudden change, the rise in fury, the resolve and their mates unconscious call.

Laxus growled where he sat, eyes sharpening on her.

“We’ve always been meant for that, to defend Earthland from Dragons gone bad, to bridge the gap between the dragons and humanity and protect our homelands…” Lucy said.  
“She’s in Minstrel, so that’s where we need to go.” Kaleb said firmly then he and Thane both were dialing their Coms and Laxus eyed Nuryev on his.

“We’re on our way…” He said and Nuryev nodded rising as soon as the com went dark.

“There must be a way Seven can help…” He said unhappily, pacing suddenly behind his desk. Xallys bright eyes watched him, her mind running through all she knew of Seven, this was not her field, she healed people, specifically children, worked with water magic, Farron and her Father were the brilliance with international work and Kaleb and Vander were the strategists when it came to fights.

“You said your country was the favorite home of Dragons, did your people interact with them much?” She asked, she’d done this with her father, Farron and Kaleb many times, when they were struggling to think of solutions to issues she’d start asking questions and somehow, if she asked enough, she’d hit on one that would lead them to answers just by thinking of how to answer her.

Nuryev stopped and his emerald eyes only semi focused on her as he formed an answer. She smiled faintly inwardly, when she’d first seen him her very first thought was about his vivid green eyes, her fathers were a pale jade color, gorgeous, but Nuryevs were a rich vivid emerald and heavens was he handsome, so young for a King, so serious too, she knew what he’d been through, most of Earthland knew about his mothers sick ways.

She knew too he was struggling to get other nations to take Seven seriously with him leading it, even though he had slain his mother and wiped out the old regime with brutal efficiency. He was overjoyed her family was now in his corner, her Father was already opening doors for him, leading Bosco in welcoming the rebuilding Seven back into talks over commerce, trade and general goodwill between them. Altiene had even invited the young king to visit Bosco next month for Boscos annual light festival, celebrating when the country emerged from it’s dark ages and started embracing the free thinking society it was now known for the world over.

She really owed her father one, she’d been trying to think of how on Earthland she might luck into seeing the young King again when he’d left to return to Seven and after sighing and admitting that, her father had smiled and the following day Minda had called asking if Xally would be willing to fly on the Dragoneye to Seven as the ship was being presented to Seven on loan indefinitely as a show of goodwill by Bosco.

So here she was, he’d received her, they’d done the ceremony, his people had been thrilled again by a Boscan airship and even more thrilled to know it was staying. Then his com had gone off as they had walked with all of his advisors back to the palace. Friends of his back in Minstrell, letting him know what was happening only minutes before Minstrell had reached out for help, they had reached out to all of the countries not currently in poor relations with them.

The new dragon was wrecking havoc.

“Yes, a lot actually, we even had a sort of dragon spa if you will in the hot mud pools to the east of the capital, the dragons loved soaking in the hot mud there, it’s a rare geological feature believed to be linked to the same volcanic activities that stir the Grass Sea of Bosco and keep it’s waters so warm. We had special brushes, and our Earth mages learned how to work the muds to help the dragons during their scale sheds and to assist in healing wing membrane healing.” He said.

“You had mages that had specialized spells for dragon care? Are there any remnants of those spells around anymore?” Xally asked and Nuryev came around the desk, sitting on it in front of her in deep though, seeing the sparkle in her aquamarine eyes and following where she was leading.

“We...do...yes, most Sevenese Earth magic users still have the mud abrasion spell, and...that Dragon...she’s still growing…” He smiled faintly and Xally grinned, handsome wasn’t good enough for Nuryev, really, it didn’t do him justice, he was built a lot like her brother Vander, but just had a more...elegant way about him, likely because in spite of all his mother put him through, he’d been raised to be a King.

She really shouldn’t be sitting fawning over him either, she was supposed to be helping him.

“So if she’s still growing she’s still soft, her scales aren’t the diamond hard things Nurems are and with the right kind of abrasion set in motion with sticky enough mud…” Xally added and Nuryev grinned at her about making her heart stop in her chest, he lunged forward, grabbing her face and kissing her. It was a quick hard crushing of lips but Xallys head still spun and he pulled back still smiling.

“You brilliant woman, Gods your name fits you, I’ll get the best earth mages we have who know the spell together...My country doesn’t have to just sit on her hands and watch this!” He whirled and lunged for his com on his desk while Xally sucked her lower lip in and licked it. Holy hell, she was soooo going to be ever so helpful going forward…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Central Minstrel was where the Blades lived, the tribes that lived by them, spawned the dervishes known for them. They weren’t a people known for their ranged abilities and that was why Moggra focused her initial drive there, she needed souls, needed to feed on strong magic she didn’t have to physically engage to take. Her body was still viscous, not fully formed around the skeleton but her wing membranes had finally filled out enough she could fly without using too much magic to keep herself up.

Her consorts were fighting well, augmented by her own magic, none of them had ever been as strong as they were now. She’d absorbed enough souls she now knew a great deal about her new home, knew all about the flight of worshippers her father had assembled, that Kaid had led and grown that she had taken from him, along with his life, his soul, his memories and his magic.

She could feel the two other Queens, the Founding Queen she knew she was nowhere near strong enough to even approach, her mate would annihilate her and her small army of followers, no...she needed the Dragonslayers, that was her target. Once she had absorbed enough flesh blood and magic to flesh herself out she would go after the Dragonslayer Queen.

The woman had two powerful mates and she would turn both into conquests, once she had them, and true Dragon magic flowing into her from them, she would kill the Queen and take over her Tatsu, then she could hold her own, take her slayers into a deep Lair she had chosen and grow, strengthen, breed and prepare, when she got stronger and the dragons being born got big enough, she would claim Dragon mates and truly become a Dragon Queen prepared to destroy the Founding Queen and wipe out the dragons that served the light magic, use them all as hosts for her demonic kind still trapped back in the deeper plains of Hell.

Then...then the armies of Hell would have a way to come into the plains of the living, feast and conquer and grow strong enough to take on the Heavens. Satan himself, the lords of the underworlds would bow at her feet before she was done...she would take everything, consume everything, just as she was born to do, created, nurtured to become Empress of the 7 Plains of Hell and everything above it.

She could envision it all, and Earthland was ripe to give her the start she needed to see her destiny fulfilled.

She focused her eyes on a small group of well decorated tribals, felt strong magics in them and smiled, they were elders, coming to confront her, to stop her...it was easy to bring the strongest souls to her, she had only to kill the weak and they flocked to protect them...like the stupid slaves to the light that they were.

She let them scream their taunts, trying to draw her down closer and waited. When they started sending magical attacks at her she narrowed her eyes and called, before the small group of Minstrellans knew what was happening, shadows opened and dozens of Moggras Consorts were upon them, her champion in particular was brutal, he was well used now, she’d come into enough flesh a week ago to start pleasuring herself with his body and her use of him had poured dark demonic curse magic into him removing the last vestiges of his humanity and altering him completely, he was now a demon to the bone, no soul left, utterly hers and the Minstrellans, so confident in their magic and strength, couldn’t stand up to him, he cut through them like he was meant to and she opened her maw-like mouth sucking hard as they fell, ripping their magic from them, their souls, the essences of their very existence, consuming every thought, memory and shred of what they had been and adding it to herself.

Azrain smiled up at her, his eyes long since turned to black from the beautiful green they had once been. 

“You become more beautiful by the day my Queen.” He said and she closed her maw, appreciating the sight of him dripping the blood of her enemies.

“Move through this town, I want it completely Razed, have the earth mages create a good underground nest, I feel the slayer Queen on the move, she is taking my bait.” the dragoness purred and Azrain bowed, whirling, he took her elite consorts into the town already in chaos to see his Queens orders carried out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy shifted turning into Gajeel suddenly and wrapping her arms around his waist. They were docked in Capressa, Farron, Kaleb and Laxus were talking with the King of Minstrel, going over plans and she could feel the Dark Dragon...felt the darkness like a cold breeze that passes through thick clothes and sends a shiver through you.

The closer they got, the more that evil seemed to permeate the air and flow of magic. It made her uneasy, possessive.

“It’s Ok Bunny, we’re not leaving your sight, Cris and I will be right at your side whatever happens.” Gajeel said firmly and Lucy bit her lip, looking out over the docking platform, her heart wrenching as she watched Juvia hugging Zen.

“Not everyone gets to stay by the people who matter most to them…” She said softly.

Zen had volunteered immediately, airborne battle? It was his thing, he was more than good at it, him, Bickslow, Vander and Wendy, all amazing in the air and Wendy, who had now been training with Vander daily since they had mated? She was getting frightening. Laxus was another mage who could deliver pain in the air, and with Kaleb backing him up, the new power ups he had with Immaculate light now feeding into his lightning and the fact that in storm and in morning daylight he now got more power? Laxus was deadlier than he’d ever been.

Lucy was also at a level nobody was sure about, but, now two months pregnant with twins, she wasn’t going into battle and her mates were going to hang back, at her side, protecting her, if Moggra tried to engage her, she’d be facing a hell of a battle. 

Nurem had warned them, a pregnant Queen held higher power than normal, but also more volitile, the developing magic of the offspring would come into play, but also the magic demands, she would drain faster than usual, and would have to pull from Gajeel and Cristoff. They had been training, but even in lighter sessions Lucy drained fast and then was absolutely voracious for her mates, dragging them off and exhausting both of them before she could rest.

Typical of Dragonslayer offspring, the babies needed their fathers to connect with her, while they were intimate, the babies could draw magic right from their fathers and allow Lucy to recover, Lucy also drawing from the mate she was physically coupled with. 

They had been warned by Draco and Loke that when Zen or Kaleb finally fathered children, it would be much the same. Archangel babies had short gestation times, the magic accelerated their development. So when Laxus and Kaleb took a surrogate, something they were looking for because Kaleb had always wanted to be a father and Laxus had never really been against the idea, so Kaleb had convinced his mate pretty quickly.

Arman had hefty lists of surrogates eager to be chosen too. Whatever his children chose, whoever they settled with, the Ambassador was determined he’d have lots of grandbabies. So, if Zen finally settled in with Juvia, and they mated...Juvia wouldn’t have to wait long for the babies she had always wanted.

Lucy was watching her friend clinging to Zen, held up in the arms of the big Boscan, her feet dangling as she kissed him for all she was worth. Bickslow was hovering a little ways away, watching the scene smiling like everyone else but Lucy, who knew how worried Juvia was, how terrifying it was for her to let Zen go into this fight without her.

The truth was, her magic wasn’t likely to help them, and if she were there she’d distract Zen, so she was staying in Capressa, safe and sound at the Pradesh home there, but she’d be miserable and worrying the whole time. Fortunately, Thane and Arman would be there with her. Farron and the others would be on board the Eclipse high high above the fight assisting in coordinating their efforts while the slayers and their mates joined the Minstrellan forces to try and bring Moggra down.

Between the Strategists and the Mind Scions they had good support going in but everyone was worried about the clans the Dragoness had been taking down, she’d focused on the Wardancers and the Strategists agreed...it was a fucking good strategy. She wanted offensive abilities, and by taking Wardancer clans, she was adding their knowledge, skill and power to her own and to that of her consort army.

So Lucy leaned into Gajeels warm arms, smiling when Cristoffs wrapped around both of them and his affectionate purr rumbled through them. She wasn’t going to have to be separated from her mates, of all of them….only Juvia would be left dealing with distance and unknowing worry and as she clung to Zen, kissed him so hard he sank down to his knees unable to keep his feet, Lucy could feel her fear, worry and pain at having to stay behind.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Zen murmured against her mouth and Juvia drew a shaky breath, still trembling in his arms. “Demonic magic almost killed you…” She said quietly and buried her face in his neck trying not to cry but feeling tears on her face.

“But it didn’t, I’m still here, and now I know better what it feels like, how to see it. I’ll be careful honey, I promise you I will.” He said firmly and she smiled, knowing what that word meant and how it would compel him to fulfill it.

She kissed him again, long and soft, pouring everything she felt into it because even if the fight wasn’t a long one, she wanted some part of her with him, even if it was just going to be scarf she’d made him that he had on and the memory of her kisses.

They hadn’t spent a night apart since he’d rescued her on that mountainside in Joya, and she had no idea how she was going to manage, but she would, she had no choice, with no warm firm body to cuddle into in her bed. She missed him already and he was still in her arms.

“Sleep with Dad tonight love, don’t even try to sleep alone, He’s the best at bedtime stories and makes incredible hot chocolate even when Mr. Elan isn’t there to handle it for him.” He told her and she nodded, she wasn’t sure how Arman was going to feel about that, but she’d take the advice anyway. There were nights when Zen had gotten up, disturbed from his sleep by his own dreams, that she would wake from horrible nightmares that would start almost the moment he left her arms.

He’d always come to her, it was always his deep voice and soothing kisses and touches she woke to. Not having that...knowing he was out there fighting a damned abomination straight out of Hell according to Nurem….it terrified the water mage. She knew he was made to do it, that his magic was strong against the demons, but some of theirs...well...demons had fought angels since before time was time.

“I...I don’t like being away from you.” She whispered.

“I don’t like it either..” Zen replied, kissing along her cheek to her ear and he suddenly pulled back a bit, looking into her eyes seriously and smiled faintly, suddenly reaching up and Juvias eyes flew wide as she watched him remove the ruby earing in his right ear, she knew what that meant to him...he’d told her, it had been his mothers, she’d been wearing it when she’d been killed. 

A doctor in the labs where he’d been kept until he was 7 had used it to try and get him to cooperate for sex, he’d killed the man, taken the earring and it had been in his ear ever since, he’d killed many for trying to take it from it, it was the only thing he’d held onto, he’d lost everything else to Pergrande, his family, his identity, his virginity, his dignity, everything they had taken from him but he had kept his mothers earring. It meant the world to him.

Now he reached forward and slid it into place through the piercing in her right earlobe and set the clasp in the back.

“I’m not giving it to you, you’re holding on to it knowing, you’ll put it back in my ear when I come back.” He whispered and she bit her lip, touching the ruby and nodding.

“Juvia...come my dear, they need to go.” Arman called and Juvia looked up, Arman was standing a few feet away smiling gently holding out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her from where she sat on Zens lap so Zen could stand again. His wings slid out and spread, magnificent under the bright sunlight. He blew her a kiss as they came down and lifted him into the sky so he could fly to the deck of the Eclipse. Juvias heart followed him as Arman led her away, one hand in his, the other still up, her fingers on the ruby earring….


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RD is about to finish. I know Ivan is still out there, but I plan to address him in a different fic as it needs a focus I can't give it here....DESNA

The strategists had been right. Lucy gripped the railing of the ship, she couldn’t see the fight with her eyes, instead, they were trying a new sort of mental link, Kalebs magic washing through everyone before they had joined the battle below.

She could, by focusing on someone, see through their eyes, and expand their senses if they were part of her tatsu. It was painful, staying on the ship while her dragons fought, and so far, her best eyes were Zens.

He had immense observation skills, rapid battle assessment and strategy skills and in combat...even the taken Wardancers fell before him, unable to manage against the razor sharp twin glaives he had chosen for the fight and his deadly black wings.

His magic handled every form of dark magic that was thrown at him, giving him a serious edge, he felt attacks, felt them forming and responded with lightning speed and precision, either batting them aside, deflecting or simply ignoring them when he knew they couldn’t harm him.

Several times the enemies tried to get ropes, chains, cables, whips, anything they could on him. Nets were even thrown but his wings and glaives were too sharp and too fast. He had a shockwave he could create by flying up and coming down hard, landing and slamming his wings against the ground at the same time, driving his glaives into the earth and crackling black flames laced with golden light would rocket forward and engulf anything dark magic based in their path, turning whatever it was to ash or...sending them screaming out of existence...banished to hell.

Fighting near Wendy and Vander...he was aware of everyone of her dragons and Lucy had found he was the best way for her to track the fighting and get eyes on anyone. If she sensed someone struggling, he also responded fast, him or Vander the best at it, and would get to that persons side quick, back them up, drive back the threat until they were doing well again then resume their own fighting.

Kaleb stood near her, he was to stay on the ship and keep this form of link rolling, it took no small amount of concentration from him but it was helping them tremendously. If the battle got too bad, they would return to the regular link and Kaleb would come down and join the fight bringing Cristoff, also on the ship handling wounded, and Gajeel, who stood on the other side of Lucy, his only focus protecting her and Kaleb from the occasional flying minions the Dark Dragoness had.

One hand on the rail, the other protectively sitting over her swollen belly, Lucy focused on the battle. Loke and Capricorn were down there helping with the fight. By taking down Wardancer clans the Dark Dragoness had set herself up with a brutal fighting force of undead and possessed warriors that were some of the finest weapon masters in Ishgar. This wasn’t average infantry.

The undead ones were hard to neutralize, beheading helped but they learn they had to crush the heads or the body would keep attacking whatever the head could still see. Vander had found that out the hard way, had a painful slash across his back because he’d beheaded one kicked it over and turned away from it to fight another. The body had come up swinging and he’d taken it’s arms off quick then finally seen the head looking at him directing the body to keep ramming and kicking at him. He’d crushed the head with his boot and the body had crumpled lifeless for good to the ground.

He’d relayed that information through the link and now everyone was making sure to thoroughly kill the undead enemies they faced which seemed to be most of the troops, making Lucy believe the Dark Dragoness had limits to how many she could reasonably control and keep alive.

Beck was fighting, his broadsword not bothering to simply behead, he angled higher, shearing heads in half at eye level, saved him the time of destroying the heads if he just wrecked the damn things with one precise stroke.

Cobra wasn’t far from him, protecting his back even as Minstrellan silver foxes were dashing through the legs of their foes ripping out achilles tendons and tearing off knee caps. Two large males were staying near Cobra and Beck, making certain nothing got through to them. Minstrellan silver foxes were the biggest on Earthland, the size of wolves with long ears ending in black tufts. They were the apex predator for Minstrel, hunting in family groups and they took to the Kitsune clan Beastmaster quickly once he had set boots on the ground, emerging from the tree line at a dead run and diving into the battle.

They weren’t alone, snakes laced through the battlefield, rats, mink, there was a large black bear that emerged from the nearby treeline. Beck had issued a call for help and the local wildlife was responding. Pearl, now 4 feet long, was on Cobras shoulders, and struck out at any living thing he got close to, adding her fast acting deadly venom to his already lethal set of claws and poison attacks.

Kicking a corpse away Beck swept his sword around and took down the charging wardancer, this one, a large male a little bigger than Beck himself, was clearly possessed, his eyes blacked over and as he sank to his knees, chest laid open, blood soaking the already bloodsoaked grass before him the black cleared from his eyes and he smiled faintly “Thank you...for an...honorable...death…she is...a beast, Beastmaster.” The man managed before falling over.

Becks eyes widened and he heard Lucys voice in his head.

“Yes I heard that...we thought she was purely demonic or we would have had you try, I’m sending Cristoff down to fetch you two, we’ll give this a try.” Lucy said and Cristoff suddenly appeared between Beck and Cobra, set his hands on their shoulders and in a flash of silver, they were standing on the deck of the Eclipse again.

Cristoff turned to Cobra, handling scrapes and bruises for him while Beck was reaching out with his senses seeking the Dragoness.

“I can usually feel a Draconic soul, in the dragonslayers its all laced through their spirits, I really don’t…” .he trailed off, suddenly feeling her.

She was...different. There was no soul, and that was why he’d not felt her the way he usually felt Dragons, Nurem and Draco had immense souls, spirits that were just tremendous, his magic worked through his ability to touch the spirit of a beast, the spirit being the drive of the heart, mind and soul that carried a being through life, the force of its being as a whole, not just one part of it. By touching the spirit, he could influence decisions, he could completely take over lesser complex beasts but, Becks heart, his soul, his own spirit, was strong, it allowed him to be able to influence even higher magical very intelligent beasts, like Dragons. He couldn’t take them over unless they were somehow mentally weak, confused, or, like the hatchling dragons, naive and trusting.

This creature had no soul, at its core was pure black demonic darkness, but, she had a mind, a will, and...a black heart. Usually will came through the soul focused by the mind, but in her case, it was the dark drive for death, pain, suffering coming from the dark place where her soul should have been that formed this beings spirit.

It was different than a dragon...more simple, and...nowhere near as strong.

Realizing the weakness inherent in what the Dragoness was, Beck looked at Kaleb and found the glowing lavender eyes already searching the sky below them for Moggra.

“The will, the spirit of a true Queen, can bring her down with the right weapons.” Kaleb said and Lucy drew a breath.

Gajeels arms were around her immediately, ruby eyes narrowing on Beck and Kaleb. His hands sliding over her belly protectively.

“She’s pregnant, we all agreed she would not fight, not a single battle.” He growled.

Lucys hands slid over her dragons and she tipped her head back and to the side to meet his eyes.

“We didn’t know I could take her down like this...Beck can give us the pathway, Kaleb can guide my attacks..you and Cristoff can add to my strength and…” He voice trailed off, eyes becoming distant and Gajeel felt her magic reach out, felt the response too, the whole ship shuddered with it when Zen suddenly appeared and landed heavily on the deck, two long glaives dripping blood and gore, wings doing much the same, the man looked fully like the heavenly warrior he’d been born to be, hair loose from its tie flowing around his shoulders eyes glowing a bright gold.  
Loke and Capricorn appeared to his right and left as he looked hard into Lucys eyes.

She pulled out of Gajeels hands, stepping toward the Archangel, words in Celestial flowing in a whisper from her as her own eyes glowed brighter and a whirling golden magic wheel appeared above and beneath Zen, bathing the man in Lucys magic.

“I will not force you...I promise, I swear on all I am, I will never force you to do anything against your will...I need you bound to me so that I can destroy the abomination and protect Ishgar.” Lucy said.

Zens eyes narrowed, “I’m in love with Juvia…” He said firmly and Lucy smiled.

“I will never stand in the way of that, this is a bonding, it will not stop you from loving Juvia, will not stop you from taking a mate...who I hope you decide is Juvia.” She winked at him and his lips twitched. He dropped his glaives, the heavy weapons clattering to the deck and reached up, one by one he removed the heavy platinum bands around his arms that had protected him from the influence of Celestial magic not his own for many years now.

The heavy bands clattered to the deck with the glaives and Lucy smiled, Cristoff and Gajeel coming to her sides as she raised her hands toward the Archangel. Celestial began coming from her lips again in a soft tone and Loke and Capricorn both dropped to their knees as Zen stepped forward until Lucys hands were flat against his broad chest. He reached forward, placing one bloody hand over Lucys heart and when she stopped her chant, her spirits starting to appear, all of them...forming a circle around the four mages.

“I am the Evening Star, Zen Ralkier Pradesh...I willingly bind myself to you, Lucy Heartfillia.” He said softly and the golden light heavy in the air flared forcing everyone to slam their eyes shut as the magic aligned and the spell completed. Zens hand dropped as Lucys fell from his chest and staggered a bit, Cristoff and Gajeel both grabbing her and holding her steady.

Zen looked around him, Lucys spirits were all vanishing again, smiling at him and he could feel every last one of them, sense them, just as he could, strongly now, sense Lucy, her life force, and...the lives growing within her...it staggered him...the feeling of the connection that was there now.

He moved his wings, glancing to the side when gold caught his eye instead of the pure black he was used to...along the edges of his main flight feathers was pure gold and he smiled faintly...wondering briefly if, when he mated, those feathers would adopt a color representing his mate just as they had taken in some of Lucys magic. They would look good laced with blue…

“Time is at a premium…” Kaleb prodded, his own mate was still below, fighting hordes of undead and possesed. He could feel Laxus starting to reach to him, draw on his magic power, and he gave it without question, but knew the coming fight was going to take a lot out of him too, they needed to hurry.

Lucy nodded, turning to Beck who leaned over and placed a hard kiss on his mates mouth, Cobra fisting a hand in his dark green hair to hold him for a moment before releasing him.

“I’ll send Zen where he needs to be, his glaives will take on the body while we take on the rest. She has to be fought as a whole or Zen won’t stand a chance.” Lucy said and Zen frowned.

“You underestimate me.” He said and Lucy smiled at him.

“That thing out there...Halsifell had about the strength of one of her toenails and his dark magic nearly killed you.” She pointed out.

“Because I didn’t defend myself, because I didn’t expect the attack of a demon to come from a friend. Do not hold me back because of what happened before, I was born for this sort of thing, I can feel it, I can feel that Hellspawn out there better than ever now, just as I feel you and your light, the light of your unborn children inside you, of my brother and Gajeel through you, I can kill that thing.” He said with fierce certainty.

Cristoff smiled, moving to his brother and placing his hands on him, silver light shimmered over him.

“Purity of the Moon...Force of the Moon...Light of the Moon…” He whispered, pushing augmenting spells into his brothers body.

Gajeel hefted one of the glaives, smirking in appreciation at the weight of the weapon and eyeing Zen with newfound respect. The man wielded these damned things one in each hand and they were not light.

Pushing his magic into the weapon he honed the metal, improved it, purified the ores in it and it got lighter...better balanced, sharpened to an edge and points far nastier than it had been. When he was done withit, he did the same with its twin before handing both to the Archangel.

Zen smiled when he felt the difference in the weapons, they were his preferred weapons, he was damn good with a long sword, but Glaives he could use in tandem with his wings better. 

“Now, When I send you at her, Beck and Kaleb and I will attack at the same time, you’re to keep her forced to focus on you, don’t let her get enough time to try to come after us herself, we can handle minions she can get to fly up here, but if she attacks the ship we’ll have issues.” Lucy said and Zen nodded. 

“I’ll have the Dragonslayers do all they can to help you.” Lucy said firmly “She may be partly a being from Hell, but enough of her is a dragon they were born to be able to fight.” 

Zen lifted his wings and stepped away, moving with swift strides to the railing and then, turning, he winked at them and jumped into the air, long wings stirring the air so a cool breeze blew over them all.

Lucy looked at the others, Kaleb drew a breath and looked at Beck, when Lucy nodded the Beastmasters Bi-colored eyes flared into a brilliant blue and gold glow and Lucy focused on Moggra, on the threat she was, on protecting her Tatsu, her unborn children, and felt the powerful stir as her magic gripped Zen for the first time, the feedback made her gasp as power flowed back and forth between them, she had to fight to adjust to it, feeling it wash through her, to her very bones, and the purity of it, the raw celestial essence of his magic just awed her as she felt it surge through her, permeating her own, felt it soak through her keys and felt her spirits embrace it eagerly and take it in.

No wonder Celestial mages had hunted Archangels to extinction, the heady rush of power, of feeling her magic surge like it never had before, of her magic containers suddenly expanding, pushing the edges and trying to breech her third origin.

‘NO, don’t let it, push the excess into your keys for now, you can’t afford the magic dip it would cause right now.’ Cristoffs voice was strong in her mind, amplified by Kalebs magic and the huge boost to her own magic through her new bond with Zen.

She acknowledged what he said, calling out Leo, Capricorn and Sagittarius. They would help protect them and the ship as they all took on Moggra.

Cristoff and Gajeel sandwiched Lucy between them as she reached a hand out to touch Becks chest and felt Kalebs hand settle against her back. Magic flowed between them for a few minutes, all of them adjusting to each other, settling into a balance before Lucy took all she was given and found Moggra, pushing her magic through Zen the Archangel flashed away from where he’d been circling above the ship and appeared behind Moggra, who was starting to gape her massive maw to suck in more fallen souls from the battlefield below, his Glaives sliced through the still weak membranes of her wings, one of his own wings cleaving one of the Dragoness’ wings fully in half, the piece flying aside as the dragoness screached and tried to wheel in the air to attack him but he used his Glaive imbedded into the bone of her other wing to keep him behind her and wrenched the glaive free, severing the other wing completely from her and as she plummeted he dove after her, battling the airborne minions she had that rushed to halt her fall and attack him.

The screech of the dark dragon drew most of the attention of her minions, though few stopped what they were doing, in a pitched battle with Minstrellan forces and the mages sent by Bosco and Seven that continued to arrive if they turned away they would be over run.

Her consorts though, Azian in particular, disengaged from the main fight and started rushing to where she would likely fall to the ground.

Laxus saw the man, bigger than the rest, skin almost all black, eyes swirling with dark wisps of magic and through the link he called Bickslow and Vander, smirking slightly as a roar from Emzadi levelled several dozen undead clearing a path for him.

Emzadi brought down solar beams to keep cutting through the dark clouds, letting sun flood the battlefield and weaken the undead and dark magic soaked consorts.

Laxus charged his magic, flashing through the crowds of combattants, seeing the swirling dark shadows racing along the ground that meant Vander was moving fast with him, both centered on Azian. Zen couldn’t fight him and the Dragon at the same time, and they wouldn’t let that happen.

He watched as Vander pulled ahead of him, exploding out of a shadow whirling through the air, black Katanas glinting lethally in the light slashing through Azians swirling cloak and cutting a chuck of it away before the big man could twist and get a sword up to block Vanders attack, a huge swing and Vander pushed off of it, flipping agiley through the air and skidding to a stop on the bloody ground in a crouch, Katanas poised he yanked the black silk scarf around his head down over his eyes as they flared red and he vanished, appearing behind Azian as lightning snaked through the black clouds above building before coming down hard.

Azian threw his shield up, blocking Laxus’ attack but the lightning snaked all over him, dancing over his armor and cutting through pieces of it, sending a thigh plate spinning off smoking and half melted even as the big warrior swung his sword to try to block Vander as he flew from his shadows, emerging to the mans side with katanas arcing.

Electricity shot around the warrior as black magic snaked along the ground rushing toward Laxus, the mans eyes taking on a lethal purple glow. “Black Dragons….Roar!” The hidious wave of churning black and purple magic rocketed toward Laxus and the Lightning Mage flashed from where he stood, arcing himself through the air and then down on top of Azian.

‘He’s a Dragonslayer, or...something like one!’ He shouted through the link

‘Fucker has shadows in his magic...Gods I love that shit…’ Vander sneered through the link as the wind picked up, heralding Wendys arrival.

Once Wendy arrived, Laxus and Vander both picked up speed and Azian suddenly had wind shifts from every side messing with his attacks if he tried sending magic out.

The dark warrior whirled suddenly as Laxus came down on him and hit the big slayer in the chest with his shield “Black Dragons Concussion blast” He snarled and a huge shockwave blasted into Laxus from the shields impact with him. The Lightning slayer was sent flying but powerful winds slowed it and as consciousness started flickering for him he heard Kaleb.

‘Pulling you out, Mest is bringing you to me…’ the soothing silky lilt of his mates voice in his head allowed him to let his eyes roll back.

“I gotcha Laxus.” Mests voice called and he felt Mest grab him.

“The...help...Vander…” He managed and Mest charged up his magic looking to where the Eclipse was a tiny speck in the sky.

“Emzadi will take your place in the fight, she’ll keep Van and Wendy safe.” Mest assured him as he direct lined the Lightning slayer to the deck of the Eclipse.

The ships medical team hurried forward, Kaleb having called them since Cristoff was completely occupied supporting Lucy.

“Broken ribs...his heart is stuttering from the impact…” One called and Kaleb grit his teeth, feeling through his bond with his mate Laxus was far more injured than he’d feared.

He forced himself to focus though, trusting those around them to do all they could, to keep his mate going, because ripping into the mind of a Hellborn wasn’t easy and if he faltered, Lucy and the others would struggle, they had to work together, all of them, to take Moggra out.

Zen batted aside the closest flying minion, getting his hands on the back of the Dragoness and driving with his wings, pushing magic into them to further speed their already lethally fast descent toward the battlefield below. Bracing himself he felt Lucy pouring magic through him, heard the dragon screeching, then they hit.

The shockwave from the impact sent everyone to the ground, rippling across the battlefield and pushing a crater into the bloodsoaked ground.

Zens wings caught him at the last moment, allowing him to shift, slam his feet into the dragons back and let her body take not just the impact of the fall, but the brunt of his Glaives driven down into her, they sliced right through her back, severing her spine behind her shoulders but not making it through her, instead getting wedged into her dense body but Zens wings lifted him clear as she thrashed and tried to swing her tail to catch him with the vicious looking barbs on it.

The gleaming Longsword he’d gotten upon becoming knight came into his hand and he batted her tail aside, dodging in to try and get a clean swing into one of her forelegs.

“NO! What are you?! Nothing can resist my magic!!” The Dragoness hissed, sending black tendrils at the Archangel even as she shuddered, golden light was pulsing over her body, burning her, and her thoughts were muddied, slowed, her whole will, her need to kill, to consume, all of it was being dulled and she knew it wasn’t her physical injuries, those could be fixed, more souls, more blood consumed would set her right in minutes the battlefield was ripe with all she needed.

Zens boots squelched in the bloodsoaked ground as he circled her, easily dodging her thrashing tail, she had little control of her back legs, the glaives buried in her back preventing her from being able to heal the injury impeding her.

“I serve the Tatsu Queen.” Zen responded coldly, side stepping another wild swing of the tail and cleaving a lunging undead in half before one of his wings slammed down and crushed the head.

That stilled the dark Dragoness, who hissed at him, her maw opening, more blackness spewing forth and Zens wings swept forward, deflecting it as Golden light swirled around him and down his blade.

“Lies, she does not command a celestial slayer...or...whatever you are.” Moggra snarled. Zen jumped as the blood from the ground started shooting up trying to grab him.

“I am not a Dragonslayer.” He responded in the same calm cold tone as before, wings carrying him up out of the reach of the blood, he hovered, looking for an opening for another attack and narrowed his eyes, magic flowing into his wings, a few seconds later and Moggra hissed as razor sharp feathers rained down on her, piercing her body and carrying golden magic into her.

She hissed again, trying to force her slow mind to sift through the countless memories, she knew this being, knew what he was, she just couldn’t pull up the memory so she could lock onto whatever his weaknesses were. His magic hurt, sent blinding pain through her, and already she knew she was under assault from other directions, she felt the Tatsu queen attacking her from within and couldn’t figure out how she was doing it to stop her because her mind kept shifting around, random stupid things slamming into and out of focus as she fought to think.

She had anticipated the Lightning mages mate, knew he had a powerful mindbender at his side, her undead would be able to withstand him so if he came into play and nullified thinking minds she would still have forces ready to destroy him, she was ready against Lunar attacks, she had consumed more than a few mages that used the moon and star light based magics. She had not found a celestial spirit mage to devour so she could be strong against the Tatsu queen herself but she was ready against her mates, ready to take those mates as conquests.

Once stripped of them the Queen would be bereft, weakened, and Moggra could fight her and her spirits. But this...this was not a magic she had anticipated. She had no defense against it, and as she tried to raise shields to block out the mindbender her will to strengthen them wasn’t there, she wanted only to relax, to surrender and she fought that nagging desire because she knew it was not hers.

What could be doing that? What could have her fighting spirit wanting to relax and back off? She felt magic, but the relentless attacks of the winged mage gave her no time to focus on it and figure it out, and whenever a thought started to form it was cast aside and she’d suddenly be distracted by the sounds of the battle, by images of her main consort Azian, fighting, doing well too, he had taken the Lightning mage out of the fight and was battling the Solar dragoness and Wind Dragoness...those two made her seethe, females assault HER consort, she wanted to break away, forget the damned winged mage and make those females regret the days they were fucking born.

But he kept hitting her, the minions she sent at him he crushed almost as afterthoughts and she lacked the focus to pull any of her stronger ones in to attack him. Inside her the golden magic was burning away the flesh she had fought so hard to build and that too she couldn’t focus enough on to fight well, it was like she was battling multiple foes at once with only one standing before her.

It was coming through him, she knew it, he was working like some sort of conduit, his strokes with his sword, the magical attacks he sent, all of them carried all these different magics with them including his own agonizing light, a light that directly confronted her deepest Hellborn darkness, the very root of her being born from the black fires of the deep plain of Hell she had come from.

She had no idea how to fight it, she couldn’t recall what it was. It was ancient magic, she felt that much, and knew there were memories somewhere inside her about who and what this man was, but still she couldn’t focus enough to find them.

She called undead, anything close, pulled harder at Azian, even if he went down if he could get to this damned winged mage and distract him enough to give her just a minute to think she could come up with something she was sure of it!

Zen saw more shambling corpses coming toward them, dozens of them, watched bodies of recently fallen Minstrellan soldiers rise from the mud to join the others and sent urgency through his bond with Lucy. They were running out of time, wearing her down was working but it was taking too long, his own magic was starting to drain now so he knew Lucy was drawing from him now as well as from Cristoff and Gajeel.

He noticed the small light airship shoot over the battlefield, wished he was damned well on it too, the stench of this Dragoness was turning his stomach. The light craft wheeled in the air and the cockpit opened, inside Gaza took the controls as Presca climbed out onto the nose of the ship, seeing Vander below engaged with a huge black warrior that was taking direct hits from Emzadi and still working his way toward a crater where he saw Zen fighting with some hideous looking half corpse as dozens of undead bodies were walking toward it from all sides.

“Get me near Vander.” He called and Gaza grit her teeth she wasn’t a bad pilot but nowhere near as good as Presca, she eased the ship over a little more and Presca jumped.

He shot a burst of energy into his friend as he saw Vander burst out of a shadow to drag his Katanas across the warriors back and the Shadowquip vanished mid-swing, Presca prayed, and smiled as he plummeted toward the ground and felt cold shadows swirl around him.

“You’re fucking late asshole.” Vander chided.

“Yeah but fashionably, and I brought toys.” Presca replied hooking a thumb toward the fighter ship.

Vander chuckled, help me get this piece of not really alive not really dead whatever the fuck it is down.” Vander said and Presca jumped from a shadow that opened for him coming at an opposite angle from where Vander shot out and drew the warriors sword that clanged loud against Vanders swords, making the shadowquip skid back a bit in the mud under the force of the impact but he held his feet and pushed back.

Presca let his magic reach out, eyes widening a bit at the flow of power coming from the thing Zen was fighting to this warrior and narrowed his eyes, swiping his hand and cutting the energy flow, redirecting the flow from the thing in the crater to a corpse rolling around with no arms or legs a dozen feet from him.

Azian staggered, gasping suddenly and the corpse hissed then exploded sending them all staggering.

Vander looked at his friend in shock “The fuck did you do?!” He demanded. Presca was blinking, shaking gore from his arm that had taken a few chunks from the explosion.

“Not sure but I’m trying it again…”He replied as a shriek from the crater preceded a fresh push of magic toward the wavering warrior.

Presca caught the energy, redirecting it into a cluster of undead this time and watched the same thing happen, the regular undead things couldn’t handle the power, swelled and exploded. Presca smirked then yelped as a hand slapped his ass and Emzadi stepped past him.

“Keep it up sexy, Van and I will have tall dark and stinky in pieces soon at this rate.” she chuckled and Presca nodded, starting to severe power lines everywhere he saw them, consolidating them and using them to blow up enemies and catching anything that came from the crater and redirecting it into clusters of enemies.  
Zen grit his teeth, then smirked when the dark dragon suddenly screeched and whipped her head to the side looking toward something and screaming, directing her magic toward whatever it was and Zen lunged in, plunging the golden sword into the dragons side behind her left foreleg, knowing it would rend crucial things and, forced in immaculate light by the knights, it wouldn’t feel the least bit good to the dragon at all.

Rogue and Sting were running toward them, Rogue planting his feet and then diving into one of Vanders shadows.

“Now now...Wendy will get jealous…” Vander teased and Rogue smirked, loving the feel of the sharply responsive shadow, so much stronger than what he could draw from surfaces, these shadows Vander pulled from deeper darker sources were more reactive, and when Vander cut it loose and let Rogue have it he felt a strong rush of power and gasped, but dug in and rushed into the fray, attacking the enemy forces with newfound gusto.

Sting was howling in delight himself, stepping right into a concentrated wall of Emzadis solar light, the heat wasn’t pleasant, but sweet Gods the light was intense and just to his liking, he took it in and concentrated it, focusing it right into the staggering warrior that was now riddled with deep gashes from Vadners unending assault.

The warrior got his shield up but it was slammed away, spinning off to land hissing and smoking in the bloody mud.

“Harder! Emi!!!” Vander called and dove away as Emzadi opened her hands “Solar Dragon Slayer secret art...Rising Sun!!!” She called and in an instant, the darkness of the man was cut off from his access, and flames were licking all around him, light rising up within him until the darkness rolled away, thrown aside by Emzadi, ripped from the man and grasped by the two shadow mages, Vander opening up a void and Rogue shoving it through as sunlight poured into the flames engulfing the now screaming man who lost about three feet of height and a good 100lbs of bulk, returning to his mortal size.

A shriek from the crater joined his screams and Presca let out a cry, barely managing to catch and redirect the hard wave of black magic energy that was sent to help the warrior, he sent it back to the sender, having nowhere else it could safely go with the way everyone was fighting now and pulled the energy from the warrior, redirecting it to disperse in the sky as the man was finally consumed, Emzadi adding a roar to her steadily building spell and the man vaporized in the torrent of intense white heat and light.

There was a roar from the crater, and they all saw Zen suddenly flung backwards, his wings working trying to stop his tumbling through the air.

“Attack that fucking bitch!” Emzadi snarled, running past a wide eyed Vander who immediately narrowed his red eyes and smiled, lunging forward after his sister, eyes finding his mate who was rushing up alongside him.

Sting and Rogue grinned at each other and pelted after the others, Presca hot on their heels. Emzadi hit the rim of the crater first and her fiery orange eyes widened as they met the bacl swirling eyes of the Dragoness.

“YOU! You will DIE for killing my consort!” The dragoness hissed and Emzadi bared her fangs, hands snapping open at her side, magic wheels flaring to life over the crater.

“Bring it bitch!” Emzadi roared pushing her hands up and bringing down a column of concentrated sunlight as Vander skid to a halt beside her, eyes quickly catching the abundance of undead now running across the crater toward them.

“How bout a little tornado action sugar? You know I love it when you twist on me.” He purred at Wendy whose horrified look melted into a wicked smile at the strong confidence and innuendo her mate was pushing her way. Her eyes lit and as a torrent of black magic churned toward them from the gaping maw of the dragoness below Wendys winds churned and Vander held out a hand, feeding shadows into it even as Emzadi and Sting poured light and fire into it.

It decimated the Dragons roar attack and gave Zen time to get himself balanced again, Lucy sending her magic into him to the point his wings were shimmering with gold all through the feathers as he dove at the distracted Dragoness. She noticed him too late, his wings snapping forward to impale her then rip her apart as they spread again and as Zen fought with the sudden explosion of black magic Loke appeared, firing regulas fire into the blackness even as above, Emzadi and Sting were pouring more light into it and Zen felt Lucy, his brother, all of the mages above on the ship pushing power through him, making his radiate it, repelling the onslaught of the blackness as Zen freed his golden sword and plunged it into the ground whispering words in celestial he barely understood but inherently knew as sure as his own name.

“Noo! No I was born to rule! You stupid whore! My father was your ancestor! We could have taken all of Earthland!” The dragoness screamed as her hold on her body failed, her hold on the plain of Earthland failed and Zens incantation, his magic gripped her and hurled her back to where she had come from.

The moment the banishment finished, the undead on the field dropped motionless and the possessed stopped, dropping their weapons and clutching at their chests as the darkness left them.

On the deck of the Eclipse, Lucy sagged, Cristoff and Gajeel whimpering, the last push had frayed her control, her third origin had burst open and all of them felt it, were it not for the magic of her two mates and the celestial magic she pulled out of Zen through their fledgling bond...they might have lost her in that moment as exhaustion took her. But she had done everything as she’d needed to, she did have two strong mates, and she had forged the bond with Zen to assure she had the power she needed to win the fight. As she was laid back, Cristoff quickly checked over her belly and smiled reassuringly at Gajeel.

“They’re fine, take her to our bed, she needs rest and I need to get to work on Laxus..” He said, watching Kaleb run to his mates side where medics were still working to keep him alive.

Cristoff was right behind Kaleb, on his knees shoving the medics aside, magic pouring through his hands into Laxus before he’d even come to a full stop.

Kalebs eyes snapped to his brothers frown.

“I’ve got him, I have him Kaleb...shit, his whole fucking chest…” He hissed, the black bruising was all over Laxus broad chest, and the way it all was bent inward instead of the usually healthy bulging his muscle provided was a clear display of just how much damage the dragon slayer had taken.

The mdics had kept his heart beating, kept air moving into him as best they could and Kaleb knelt at his mates side, lavender eyes watching as Cristoffs magic reversed the damage, Laxus’ chest moving slowly back into a natural shape, he could hear bone scraping bone as Cristoff brought sternum, ribs, everything back into place and pushed gently at Laxus’ mind as it happened, seeking his mates fiery presence and smiling faintly when he felt it.

Beck sagged, Cobra catching him and easing him down to the deck, quick to nuzzle into the beastmasters neck, kissing his skin there before moving to place a long kiss on the mans smiling mouth.

“I’m ok...exhausted...but ok…” Beck breathed and Cobra smiled down at him “Tonight I’ll be the one giving the massage hmm?” He asked and Beck grinned at him.

“I’d like that.” He said and Cobra kissed him again, feeling the wonderful caress of Beck through their bond against his inner dragon and rumbling softly in appreciation. He hefted his large mate, and pulled him to his feet, pulling his arm across his shoulders and helping him, Becks eyes moved to where Cristoff and Kaleb where kneeling over Laxus in concern and Cobra nudged him.

“His souls already sharp again, pissed as hell he got knocked out of the fight too.” He said and Beck smiled, nodding and letting himself be pulled to the stairs so they could retreat to their cabin and rest.

Vander and those on the ground turned to start helping the Minstrellan, Sevenese and Boscan forces finish everything up, there were a lot of confused miserable people who had been possessed, and more dead than anyone really wanted to think about that needed to be burned, something Emzadi offered to help with, but the Minstrellans declined, there were rites that needed to be performed, each clan had different things they would need and the survivors of clans had to be found, it was going to take weeks to get it all sorted out, in the meantime the bodies would be placed in cold stasis, several of the earth mages sent by Seven, while they had not helped with the dragoness as planned, were able to help a lot with making certain the fallen were handled well.

The Aisipal landed, the massive ship working as a command center and optimal place to take wounded and to start getting everything organized.

Farron came aboard the Eclipse near dawn the morning after the battle, eyes tired but he smiled at the captain of the ship and gave him the order to head for Pelerno so the ship could be serviced and everyone recovering could do so at the Pradesh estate instead of onboard the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was two days before Laxus woke up, hand sliding to his chest...he’d thought he might not survive when that impact had hit his square in the chest. He felt a warm hand slide over his and opened his eyes, smiling up into the lavender gaze of his mate.

“Had me worried.” Kaleb admitted. Laxus’ heart had been damaged, pretty badly, it had taken Cristoff hours to repair it, the Lunar slayer already drained from the battle with Moggra, but like he always did, Cristoff dug deep when it mattered, and didn’t stop until he was certain every single vessel was healthy again.

Laxus growled into the long heated kiss his mate pressed to his lips then.

“Mmm, still pissed I got knocked out of the fucking fight.” He growled and Kaleb smiled, kissing him again and this time his arms came up and pulled the Boscan on top of him, smirking at feeling his mates body reacting to the contact.

“Gonna have to wait for me to satisfy that…” He admitted and Kaleb arched a brow.

“I’m actually planning to give you a bath, you still have blood and mud on you.” He said archly and Laxus chuckled. “Does the bath come with a happy ending for me?” He asked and Kaleb smirked, helping him out of the bed, his eyes widened seeing they were not on the ship, but in Kalebs room at the Pradesh estate.

“It will if Cris says you’re clear for that sort of fun. Otherwise, a long soak in the hot baths beside the house and some lazy making out is all we’re going to be doing.” The mindbender said firmly and Laxus heaved a sigh, letting himself lean on Kaleb, knowing his mate could handle it and needing to lean on him right then, his legs were a little shaky.

Lucy looked up from where she laid on the warm peach sand when she caught sight of Kaleb helping Laxus down the pathway to the large bath house beside the main home.

Cristoff looked up from massaging her feet and smiled faintly then snorted.

Lucy smiled “What?” She asked.

“Kaleb asking if it’s safe to give Laxus a “Happy ending” with the bath he’s about to give him.” He chuckled.

She raised a brow and he smiled at her “He’s well enough for a Kaleb level Blowjob.” He said.

Lucy laughed, drawing Gajeel from where he was wading in the warm water of the Grass Sea a few yards away. The Iron Dragon dropping down beside her, rubbing a gentle hand over her round belly.

Lucy had awakened earlier that morning to her two mates curled around her in Cristoffs bed in his room of the estate, she had thoroughly enjoyed all their attention that morning and still was, Cristoff gave amazing massages.

As Gajeel was rubbing over her belly he gasped as one of the twins kicked, his ruby eyes flying wide a huge smile lighting his face.

Cristoff and Lucy both grinned. A few more weeks and the twins would be kicking them directly.

Zen smiled, standing in the sand looking out over the sea, feeling Lucys happiness coursing through their bond. He was happy for her, for his brother, but he was missing Juvia. They had to wait, he couldn’t take off and leave his whole family and take a ship to Magnolia, no. His father had assured him it would be ok, his patience would be rewarded. He’d talked to Juvia on the com, but it wasn’t the same as holding her.

He’d made up his mind, he wasn’t waiting, there was no telling what the following week would bring. The Black Flight was in shambles, the dark dragoness gone and the brood of Furistrasz had started hatching, bringing the children of Weislogia and Skiadrum into the world. Sting and Rogue were about desperate to get back to Shirotsumi to greet them.

There was too much still out there to wait...he was in love, and he wanted to make that all it could be as soon as he could. He didn’t need the bands on his arms anymore, the binding to Lucy had taken away the draw of celestial mages. They were still drawn to him, but he could say no, and was more than strong enough to enforce his will.

He was deep in those thoughts when he heard it. “ZEN!” Turning in surprise his eyes flew wide as a blur of blue jumped on him, sending him flying backwards right into the warm water he’d been standing in.

Arman patted Farrons shoulder “Smart of you, to arrange for her to come here.” He said and Farron smiled.

“She wasn’t happy waiting in Magnolia, Gildarts is doing fine looking after things, one less moping mage did no harm, but that?” He said waving to the scene of Juvia and Zen rolling in the shallow water, Juvia feverishly kissing the tall mage and him kissing her back with equal excitement.

“That’s worth the jewel it cost.”

“He’s going to make her his mate.” Arman said with certainty and Farron smiled again 

“Of course he is.”


	40. FIN

“I don’t think I have ever been this happy…” The soft breathless whisper made Zen smile and open his eyes, he was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. Their reunion after what had left them both feeling desperate for each other had been pretty intense.Kept apart due to all the issues of getting the Black Flight completely taken apart and getting the Minstrellan, Sevenese and Boscan guilds that had participated in the fight turned on tearing down, first Nightmare, then the Red Flight, lest it rise up in the absence of the Black Flight.

After too long apart when Juvia had run out onto the beach and pretty much attacked him, Zen had flown them to his room and they had stayed there, ignoring when Vander had appeared with a blushing Freed on the balcony so Freed could place silencing runes across the open doors, letting them keep the sweet breeze off the Sea but keeping the rather loud and ample amount of noise they made in bed together from reaching everyone else on the property.

Now it was late morning the following day, they hadn’t slept much, if one woke they inevitably woke the other, both pretty desperate to get back into the wonderful balance they had had before. Juvia endlessly, because of her background, needing attention, affection, and Zen, because he’d spent most of his life deprived of anything close to that, eager to share it.

“Mate with me.” He said. Juvia stilled above him, she was laying on top of him, still straddling him, his softening member still inside of her, neither could have said how many times they had made love over the last 24 hours, but if they had been awake, they had been kissing, touching, revelling in being together again.

“You said, mating was forever.” She said softly, even her fingers had stopped tracing the black eagle on his side.

“It is…” He cupped her cheek with one large hand, smiling up at her, his eyes so warm and full of love Juvia was lost in them.

“You’re already my everything Juvia, I don’t want to just be promised, or even just married to you, I’m ageless, my magic makes me that way, and only my one mate will be that with me. I couldn’t live watching you age and die...be my mate, claim me...let me give myself to you completely.” He said quietly.

The amount of research done had finally broken free when Nuryev and Xally had started discussing Zen and Kaleb and their Archangel magic. Nuryev had come forward with journals, kept in the holy Temple of Divine Light, Sevens version of Boscos Citadel. 

The journals were written in Celestial. Lucy had sat down with Freed and Levy and started translating them, since nobody in Seven, not even Nuryev who was immensely well studied, knew Celestial.

The journals had been written by Jacamar, who had been a friend of Galasfriel. Jacamar, like Zen, was an Evening Star, his wings a soft dove gray color according to his journals. He’d started running, going into hiding when his one mate was killed by another Celestial mage trying to free him so they could bind him to them. He’d known he was dying, when the one mate an Archangel could give themselves to died, if they were not bound to another Celestial mage quickly, they would die.

They could only ever mate once, but there was no limit on how many times they could be fought over and bound to Celestial and Holy Light mages. Though, according to Jacamar, there was no record of any Holy Light mage ever killing another mage to steal their Archangel. His own mate had been a green mage who had developed holy magic through her determination to save life in all its forms, her nature being to cherish life, she’d given him two children, both born Archangels because of their mating, both dead with his mate. Killed while he had been in the celestial realm, fighting with Galasfriel to push back and destroy an attempt at using a relic to gain access to the spirit plain.

They had destroyed the relic, destroyed the group of people using it, then wiped out all records of its existence as was their duty. While serving as he was meant to...Jacamar had lost everything that mattered to him.

He and Galasfriel had gone to the spirit King then, begged him to free them from the compulsions, to wipe away the desire to possess them that overtook celestial mages, but even with only the two of them left, knowing the magic was about to wiped away, the Spirit King had stood firm.

He had ordered Jacamar and Galasfriel to go back to Earthland, to have children, Galasfriel still had not given himself to a mate and Jacamar could father children, just now, with his one mate gone, he would only pass on his magic to about half the children he fathered with a mage he was bound to as long as he accepted the binding willingly, if they took him by force the rate was almost zero. The King had at least made THAT something to deter the violence around the Lights favored mages.

Jacamar had returned, but ran, like Galasfriel, he decided the magic needed to die, grief ridden, he welcomed his death, but he took time to write, to record some precious knowledge of the magic and how some things about it worked.

Mating, because of his loss and how painfully he felt it, was one of the things he had included.

“An Archangel is built to protect the Celestial, the light of the Holy and pure. To mate, they must give themselves completely to a magic user. Our magic makes it so we find it easiest to love someone who embraces the light that permeates us mind body and soul. We can be forced to mate, I have seen Archangels forced, surrounded by the spirits of a Celestial Spirit mage, overwhelmed by the magic of the spirits and their keyholder and unable to stop themselves from being taken, so overcome by the feel of that magic they said the words that handed over all of themselves to the mage. My own mating was not like that. I loved Fara, I wanted her and the life we could have, and for a time it was all I had ever dreamed...until a dark Celestial mage learned I what I was. He’s dead now, Galasfriel in a Noonday Star and burned him to nothing in golden fire, but it does not bring Fara, or my two sons back. The choice to mate is one we must guard, fight to keep. Galasfriel is more jaded than I, he is hundreds of years older than me so I can’t blame him for that, I was born near the end of the holy wars, I did not see all he did and he has been the greatest teacher and friend I’ve ever known. Galasfriel says I should have waited, should not have taken a gentle mage as a mate, but I do not regret my choice.

To mate, you must give all you are to the mate you chose, it is not like what the Dragons have built for their Dragon Slayers, not like the Soul Mates of a few other magic types that mate for all time. An Archangel is built to protect, to cherish, to understand what love is because we are so permeated by the light. You embrace that, find a soul you can love for all time, for giving yourself to a mage makes that mage as ageless as you are, when something does end your life, your mate will go with you to your place in the stars, you to be reborn as a celestial spirit and, if found worthy enough, your mate will be as well, if not put to that capacity, they will still...for all eternity, be with you, your souls bound for as long as the stars shine and heavens exist.

You will know the words, we are all born knowing them, when you’re ready intimacy opens both souls, make love, then, in the afterglow of that, you will speak the words, give yourself to your mate, a piece of your soul will join with theirs, your magic will flow into them and theirs into you and it will open all of your magic to you, specialized so that you now will be the perfect partner and protector of your mate. Their magic will strengthen with yours joining it, if their origins are not open, the mating will open up to the third. 

I am told Celestial spirit mages become able to fight alongside their mate as though the Archangel were a Celestial Spirit, and mating with those types of mages is supposed to be the most perfect pairing for our kind, but any Celestial magic user, any Holy magic user can be taken as a mate and we will produce true, our children born with our magic. Both of my sons were born with the wing marks on their shoulders.

Take great care in your choice, it is for all time the only one you will have, and protect your mate well, they guard your heart, hold it within them with your humanity, and once they are gone, and I say this from painful experience, your connection to the human race goes with them, and you become like the Pure Archangels of Heaven, emotionless and unable to feel anything but the grief you know too well.”

Zen had read it over and over. The journals ended right before Jacamar had written he was weakened enough that taking on the Black Dragon would see his end.

Looking into Juvias blue eyes he smiled, he had no reservations, she would hold his heart and protect it and he would love her forever.  
“You...want me for..ever?” She breathed and he kissed her, soft, sweet, letting all the tender things he felt flow into it.

“Forever, and once we mate...you can start planning our wedding.” He smiled and saw her eyes fly wide and flood with excitement. He knew her well now, knew Marriage was a happy dream she had always held close and hoped hard for and while their mating would be far more profound in how it affected their lives, a wedding was something Juvia had dreamed of all her life, and Zen would let her plan anything she wanted. He had money, some of the jobs he’d taken for White Sea had paid huge amounts, century jobs involving banishing evil on a scale nobody had ever been able to manage before him and his magic were back into play.

He’d had Cristoff and Vander with him on all three of the century jobs he’d taken, trusting his brothers to have his back and they always did. That along with the fund his father had built in his name. Arman had put money into that fund all the years Zen had been gone, justifying it simply.

“I planned, whenever all of your siblings had settled down, to donate whatever was in there to a Pergrandian refugee I would pick at random when the time came, you are a Pergrandian Refugee and the money is already in your name.” His father had said.

So Zen had money, and he was still ranked an S-Century class mage with White Sea, not to mention he could finish his degree in Lacrima flight propulsion systems and design and become one of less than 10 Engineers in that field sanctioned to work for Boscos airfleet because he was already an Immersed Knight of Immaculate Light. The pay for that position with the Knights would be hefty. He could handle paying for whatever sort of Juvia wanted, if his father would even LET them pay for it, Arman had already told him that if he got off his ass and ever asked the mage to marry him he expected to handle it because he knew Juvia had no family of her own to honor the Fioran tradition that the Brides family paid for the wedding.

“Besides, Emzadi and all the women you both know will be involved in helping her find a dress anyway and Emzadi already has all of my bank account access codes memorized.” His father had chuckled.

“We...we will get married…” Juvia giggled and Zen hugged her to him.

“Wherever, however you want, yes.” He said and she kissed him, little soft kisses while she smiled, eyes absolutely glittering with happiness.

“We will have babies…” She purred and he laughed, rolling them over and pinning her beneath him, something she enjoyed now because she trusted him as much as she did.

“Lots of babies, as many as you want.” He chuckled and she giggled again, kissing him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“What do we need to do...to mate?” She asked and he grinned “More sex...and once I feel you cum...I give myself to you, all that I am...our magics weave together, make us both stronger and…” He held her face in his hands, smiling because damn if he wasn’t just as happy as she was, more so.

“Then we go soak in the hot bath before we tell me family and you get whisked away to shop for wedding dresses.” She squealed, lunging and kissing him hard and he laughed into it, loving her enthusiasm.

“That’s a yes then?’ He asked a moment later and she laughed “YES!” She cried.

It didn’t take long, the whole family felt the house rock when it happened, Arman clutching the kitchen islands countertop looked upward and grinned broadly, everyone with any form of listening magic knew exactly what had happened and Cobra wasn’t prone to keeping quiet about these things.

In Cristoffs bedroom a couple doors down Lucy looked owlishly in the direction of Zens room then burst into happy laughter as both of her mates, who had been curled around her belly like puppies snapped their heads up and grinned.

“Juves is gonna be happy as hell.” Gajeel chuckled.

“So will Zen.” Cristoff added and Lucy wrapped her arms around Cristoff because he was closer and easier to reach at the angle he’d laid down in. 

“I’ll bet they’re gonna be in the Bath House soon…” She said and Cristoff smirked, kissing her. 

“And our nosey mate wants to be there.” Gajeel chuckled and Lucy pulled her lips from Cristoffs to give him a reproachful look. 

“I could have Cris just take me and have fun just bathing him instead of both of you while I chat with Juvia.” She said and Gajeel frowned, lunging up and getting his arms around Cristoffs waist. 

“Not gonna happen.” He growled, he rather liked it when Bunny bathed him, she gave very nice happy endings to those baths and if she didn’t...well...Cristoff never left him wanting.

A moment later silver magic flowed around them and they appeared sprawled on the walkway beside the steaming bath in the family's Bath House. Gajeel rolled over, catching Cristoffs legs and pinning the big Boscan, running greedy hands down his mates thighs with a playful glint in his ruby eyes that had Lucy giggling as she shimmied away and slid into the water, groaning at how good it felt on her achy back. She was about to burst now, any day they might be greeting the twins she carried.  
She did enjoy her mates, and the babies needed their fathers close so their magic could be drawn and they didn’t tax Lucy too much. Right now though, she was perfectly content to soak in the steamy fragrant waters and watch Gajeel tease Cristoff into growling at him right before the big male toppled Gajeel pinning him down and laying on top of him, getting a knee between Gajeels thighs and pressing his hands into Gajeels inky black locks, bracing the hands fisted in his hair to the slate tile on either side of Gajeels head while the Lunar Slayer kissed him breathless.

Not at any point in her life did Lucy ever think watching two hot men make out would turn her on but it absolutely did, especially since she had an very intimate knowledge of what those same men felt like making out with her. She was so engrossed she didn’t notice when Zen carried Juvia into the bath house until Juvia squeaked at seeing Cris and Gajeel.

Zen just smiled at their activities and waded down into the steamy water, Juvia sighing as it enveloped them and Lucy grinned at her. Eye immediately finding the mark, the shimmering stars running from over her left breast down her left arm from a pair of black wings. 

Juvia kept reaching up and touching it. Smiling then looking up at Zen, and Zens amethyst eyes warmed every single time.

“Mated now?” Lucy asked, already knowing the answer, there was no mistaking the way the house had shaken or the explosion of powerful ancient celestial magic washing over the house like a shockwave.

Juvia met her eyes, hers brimming with the happiest excitement Lucy had ever seen in them.  
“We are…” She breathed and Zen pulled her into his chest again, kissing her and smiling at Lucy.

“She has a wedding to plan now.” He said and Juvia bounced excitedly and Lucy smiled more, knowing how much that meant to Juvia, who had been dreaming of a wedding for as long as Lucy had known her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next month saw a tremendous amount of things happen all in a short span of three weeks.

Lucy gave birth to the twins, healthy boys, One with black hair, they named Chase and the Blonde they named Justice. The decision was made that Gajeels son, the blonde who by a week of age had rich deep red eyes like his father with his mothers golden hair would be Chase Redfox Pradesh and his brother whos eyes turned the deep dark blue of his father, would be Justice Redfox Pradesh, since Lucy would be Lucy Redfox Pradesh once their marriage was finalized and Lucy had deeply enjoyed the Boscan wedding, she’d bet their witnesses did too, having to stay to make sure all three definitely wanted each other, Cristoffs play no less wicked just because they had two sudehpah watching them, he’d gotten them so worked up even Gajeel had forgotten the witnesses were even there.

Before that month was out, Emzadi and Wendy both announced they were pregnant and Kaleb and Laxus took a Boscan surrogate, and the woman was nothing but content smiles and satisfied sighs that drove Cana and Mira into furious rants at Laxus about either of them would have been a good choice. Laralee though wouldn’t share a single detail about what it was like sharing Laxus and Kalebs bed either, and once she was confirmed pregnant, the woman seemed to be able to hang all over and touch both men all she wanted and they responded gently, if not affectionately.

Lucy kept an eye on it because Sting and Rogue were going to take Yukino as their surrogate and the small things about it all fascinated Lucy, she could feel the dynamic. Laxus was jealous of Kaleb and only allowed the surrogate occasional direct contact with his mate when it came to sex, but because Kaleb was Boscan, and unphased by the whole thing, Laxus, driven to intimacy with the surrogate by instinct was who usually had sex with her when the baby needed a fathers magic, he made sure Kaleb did at least once a week, when his dragon drove him to push Kaleb forward into Laralees arms.

Laralee, a green mage from White Sea, was honored and decidedly enjoyed her time with the mated pair. Lillian Ganier Dreyar, because Kaleb had accepted Laxus’ name when they married, was born six months later, beautiful black wing markings across her shoulders shocking everyone.

“A female Archangel…” Leo had stared in absolute wonder, and suddenly, Laxus and Kaleb had the intermittent interruptions of the Spirit King himself in their lives as the great being watched in delight as the first female Archangel mage in more than a thousand years blinked bright Amethyst eyes at him, her golden curls melting every heart that came near her.

Nightmare and Ivan still were threats, and they took precautions, but, their greatest help came as the children were brought to Shirotsumi by their parents to meet their Dragon Kin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cobra lay back against Becks bare chest, idly running his fingers over his mates hard muscled thigh while his brother, who was now a healthy 7 feet long nose to tail, played with Pearl, who was longer but lacked legs, she still handled her ten foot long body well and was much more agile with her wings, Kuden, what Nurem had let him name his brother, still had a lot of practicing to do in the safety of the atrium they were currently relaxing in before he’d be ready to deal with wind and temperature changes.

Beck was adept at handling the hatchlings, and had an insight into helping them with their lessons Nurem applauded and several of the brighter ones were allowed to spend more time in Shirotsumi than the palace. 

All of the hatchlings wanted that, Shirotsumi meant the Magic Glass Atrium, and that meant basking in sun and moonlight in safety. Being able to interact with people, have stories read to them,spar and grow stronger in a place that felt freer than the Palace deep within the mountains.

Kuden even liked laying on one of many sunning rocks and watching the humans outside in the city streets, shopping or hurrying here and there. Kuden butted his head under Cobras hand climbing over his lap and nuzzling Beck then Cobra, thrumming his soft still baby-like purr at the contact when warm hands stroked his scales and rubbed his head.

Cobra barely looked up as Natsu went screaming by them arms flailing and a moment later 7 little hatchlings shot by in hot pursuit all of them growling their little baby growls and calling out draconic challenges and threats…

Beck raised an eyebrow as he heard it and nudged his mate who cracked open an eye and looked at him trying for all he was worth to look innocent but his smirk gave him away.

Kuden looked wide eyed after the other dragons then narrowed his luminescent yellow eyes “Some of em don’t even know what those words mean.” He snorted in much more fluid draconic.

“That’s because your brother taught them only to USE the words, not what they meant…” Beck said giving his mate an accusing stare.

Cobra rolled over so he was pressed nicely against his mates broad chest, deliberately pressing his knee up so it pushed against Becks center and made his mate suck a breath in.

“They hear just as much from Gray…..” He said, eyes sliding over Becks broad chest trying to decide what he was going to nibble on first, he went for a flat nipple because Becks pecs were decent sized and he could get a good mouthful going.

While Beck threw his head back and tried not to moan Cobra and Kuden both froze at the familiar voice of their Queen…

“Are YOU who taught them to say those words??!” She demanded and Cobra pulled his mouth off Beck with a pop, turning and hugging Kuden to him putting his brother between him and Lucy...Kuden was young and adorable, his big yellow eyes would keep her from Lucy kicking them all into next week.

“Erik Fasion! Did you teach Mezas’ Brood to say those things?! They’re chasing Natsu around chanting “Eat the Fire Fucker, Snuff out Flameshit!” AND “We’re gonna rip yer head off and fuck your neck hole”....a phrase I’ve heard from a Poison Dragon Slayer during combat more than once…” Lucy growled.

Cobra peered over Kudans head, keeping those wide yellow baby dragon eyes close to his, trying not to snicker but not quit managing to keep the pride out of his voice.

“Maybe they’re just really fucking smart, ya think of that Tink...Um...Queen Tink?” He amended his wording.

“Those are Laxus’ brothers Erik, and he’s on his way up here today with he and Kalebs daughter to introduce them to her and see how many will take her as kin, did you think of that before you taught 3 week old Dragon hatchlings how to swear?!” Lucy demanded, ducking her head as Natsu came pelting by “Oh my God Luce!! They’re gonna eat me!!!” He screamed and Lucy whirled, stepping right into the path of the dozen or so baby dragons that all stopped abruptly, awkwardly crashing into each other and forming a pile of hissing snapping dragons that all went still and wide baby dragon eyed when Lucy growled.

“You will all stop tormenting Natsu! He is MY Dragon and until you have taken kin and formed bonds NONE of you are allowed to torment other dragons!!” She said firmly.

A larger golden dragon, sparks rippling here and there along it’s beautiful scales chirped softly and crawled forward on its belly, exposing it’s neck to her and trilling pleadingly.

Cobra watched Lucys anger melt under wide begging vivid blue eyes. The poised to kick woman dropped to her knees and held her arms aout, immediately buried in baby dragons that were all rubbing on her, scent marking her and taking on her scent while doing the most impressive sucking up Cobra had seen out of the brood since they had hatched.

“Aww you’re forgiven darlings, now...tell Lucy, did Cobra teach you all those words you’re getting into trouble for saying?” She cooed and got soulful wide baby dragon eyes and multiple nodding heads.

“Traitors.” Cobra growled noting multiple forked tongues stuck out at him, one from between Lucys breasts having shoved his head under her shirt. Yep, they were the lightning rods brothers alright…

Lucys narrow eyed look had him heaving a sigh “Laxus swears as bad as I do Tink, not like they wouldn’t learn it all anyway. They were all unhappy Natsu scorched them during practice this morning, I was just helping em get him back.” He said and Lucys eyes flew wide, her head whipping around to cast a dark glare on Natsu who made a very undignified noise at being ratted out.

“They were doing great, and I thought they could dodge, Cristoffs here right? He can heal up the more burnt ones…” He offered and then shrieked, taking off as Lucy bolted to her feet and went after him.

“Natsu Dragneel you come back here so I can kick your ass!! I TOLD you not to burn the babies!!!”

Cristoff sidestepped as Natsu came running along the trail through the foliage toward where Lucy and all the babies were, Justice on his hip. Gajeel though was not as kind, tripping Natsu and turning away so Chase didn’t have to watch his mother Lucy Kick Natsu in the nuts.

Lucy turned away satisfied at seeing Natsu writhing on the ground cupping his crotch. She leaned over and kissed Gajeel, then Chase. “Thanks babe.” She smiled and reached out for Justice who Cristoff handed over while he moved to heal up the singed baby dragons. Hugging her son she kissed his temple, smiling when she heard several trills above and looked up and saw some of Nurems hatchlings as well as Metalicana babies flying a little awkwardly toward them, eager to greet their kin.

Her sons were already reaching for them as they landed, still just crawling themselves it didn’t deter the hatchlings, they happily rolled around in the grass with the two giggling boys while their parents watched, Gajeel sitting immediately had a steel hatchling in his lap cooing at him and he made a bar of iron the little hatchling took with a happy trill and started knawing on enthusiastically.

“Justice, don’t chew your brothers tail…” Cristoff chided softly, tugging the hatchlings tail out of his sons mouth and smiling when the released hatchling tackled Justice back onto his back and nuzzled him until he screamed with laughter.

Lucy slid into Cristoffs arm then, watching the hatchlings both Dragon and Human play and cuddle and nuzzle each other. She had already stopped by where Wendy sat with Vander, her belly swollen, a little white dragon hatchling resting on top of her belly, purring and nuzzling it, the hatchlings adored pregnant tummies and their soft trills and purrs always got the babies kicking. Vander sat behind Wendy, holding her, one hand on the side of her belly, the other holding Carla against his side, she still was unsure around the hatchlings, last time she’d visited she’d made a rude comment about how they probably shouldn’t be touching Wendy and three of them had grabbed her and thrown her in the pond.

Pantherlily was flying around up high in the Atrium with some of the older hatchlings, he was adapting very well to being an “honorary dragon” much like Happy, Frosh and Lector were.

Other guilds were starting to reach out asking to visit the dragons and the resort was now finished and booked a year in advance, they were screening who could come and interact with the dragon hatchlings. Lucy had finally relented and let her mates buy a house, but, she’d picked one in Shirotsumi, she was the Tatsu queen, staying near Nurem and the Hatchlings was crucial going forward, and all of her dragons came regularly to Shirotsumi so it made sense.

Another person she’d visited before finding Natsu being chased by a pack of cursing hatchlings had been King Nuryev, and...Xally, who was now wearing a beautiful diamond ring with the seal of Seven engraved on it, Nuryev wasn’t stupid, he knew a beautiful intelligent woman with a hefty education wasn’t easy to find, and one with the political ties and ties to the Dragons? Even better.

It didn’t hurt Xally was an open, bright loving woman who, before she’d left after delivering the Dragoneye to Seven, had managed to get into his bed. He’d been unable to stop thinking about her, and their love affair had been the talk of most of Ishgar. Arman Pradesh’ youngest daughter having the King of Seven fall in love with her.

Xally was enjoying teasing Emzadi about being the one to become a Queen.

Emzadi wasn’t overly upset about it, she was settling very happily into a broodmother position, plump with she and Mests first set of twins, she and Mest had lured Captain Lahar to the Atrium and seeing Mests oldest friend wide eyed in wonder as baby dragons had curiously investigated him had shown a side of the stoic man nobody had ever thought even existed.

They still had to watch out for Ivan, they all knew he was lurking, but with their children all gaining deep kinship bonds with real Dragons, they knew they were building relationships for their families that would protect them all their lives…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
FIN  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lost scenes, shorts connected to this featuring the children of this group and their Dragon siblings.


End file.
